Commentarius Tradução
by Pikena
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. A sempre comum Lily Evans começa seu sétimo ano com um monte de mudanças nada comuns. E com toda essa mudança, Lily tem medo de estar ficando um pouquinho maluca.
1. Chapter 1

N/T: Para quem ainda não sabe...Essa fic é Tradução da Fic Commentarius, da autora Bee daily. Quem quiser ler a fic original, ela também está postada aqui no fanfiction. Commentarius significa "diário" em latim. Espero que gostem da fic!

N/T2: A fic foi deletada (sabe-se lá por que!). Estou postando novamente. Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Comum**

**Sexta-feira, 29 de agosto, casa dos Evans. **

Ele é louco.

Na verdade, eles são _todos_ loucos. Cada um daqueles que são chamados de "professores" estão TOTALMENTE MALUCOS.

Quem, EM SEU ESTADO NORMAL, me nomearia MONITORA-CHEFE?

Quero dizer, sério. Eu devo ser a garota mais comum, chata e desorganizada que já habitou o _planeta Terra_. E monitoras-chefe não são assim. Chatas, desorganizadas e comuns, quero dizer. E essa nem é uma daquelas vezes nas quais eu posso dizer que eles me escolheram porque eu sou especial, já que eu sou uma bruxa, porque SURPRESA! TODO MUNDO NAQUELA MALDITA ESCOLA É BRUXO!ENTRE TANTAS SETIMANISTAS PRA ESCOLHER! (todas, por sinal, TÊM uma vida, diferentemente de mim).

É isso mesmo. Eu, Lily Christine Evans, estou desesperadamente precisando de uma vida. Sério. Eu até mesmo PAREÇO chata e medíocre. Quero dizer, normalmente, ruivas como eu se destacam assim como dedões inflamados. Todas as outras ruivas que eu conheço ou são:

Supermodelos

Ou

Mulheres extremamente bem sucedidas e que DEVERIAM ser supermodelos.

E depois, claro, tem eu. Totalmente sozinha no grupo C – a garota ruiva completamente entediante, cujo cabelo tem mente própria e que deveria fazer um favor a todos e pintá-lo de loiro como todo mundo e sumir na multidão. Ou então, colocar um papel bem largo e marrom na cabeça e esperá-lo ficar grisalho.

Mas, o cabelo não é o meu único problema. Não. Eu também estou parada nos meros 1,70 m. O que significa que eu não sou nem alta nem baixa. Eu estou bem no meio _daquela _bagunça genética. E, apesar da minha médica dizer que 1,70 é uma altura perfeitamente adequada, ela simplesmente não consegue entender. Ela não consegue entender que minha altura de 1,70 me coloca ainda mais alto no Quadro da Vida medíocre. E se eu fosse muito alta e magra ou então muito baixa e beirando uma obesidade? Bem, pelo menos eu teria uma característica distintiva. Eu poderia dizer: "Oi, eu sou a Lily, sou alta e muito mais magra do que é considerado saudável". Ou então: "Oi, eu sou a Lily, sou baixinha e quase obesa".Qualquer uma dessas opções seria melhor do que o que eu sou forçada a dizer agora: "Oi, Eu sou a Lily, ninguém em especial e/ou única. Sou apenas comum".

Percebe o que eu quero dizer? Tudo isso é um saco!

Tá, ok. Esquecendo o fato de que minha aparência não é perfeita, aqueles professores _ainda_ estão loucos. Porque, você sabe de uma coisa? Academicamente, eu também não sou tão sensacional assim. Quero dizer, eu sou péssima em Transfiguração. É sério. Eu estou apenas três pontos longe de reprovar nessa estúpida matéria. Como alguém pode escolher uma monitora-chefe que está praticamente reprovando em uma matéria essencial? Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Mesmo que não seja minha culpa eu estar reprovando. Professora Mcgonagall é simplesmente muito rápida pra mim. Estudantes lentos, que nem eu, precisam de professores lentos. Mcgonagall não é uma professora lenta. Nem todos conseguem ser transfiguradores superinteligentes como minha amiga, Emma Vance, ou como James Potter, o idiota. É assim que é a vida. Algumas pessoas vão ter "aquilo" e outras não. Mcgonagall deveria tentar entender isso e não me reprovar já que eu não posso fazer nada, porque sério, não é minha culpa que eu não tenha "aquilo". É culpa dos meus pais por não terem me dado "o" gene.

Ah, e não podemos esquecer o fato de que eu sou uma pária total, socialmente falando. Eu ando por aí soltando meu temperamento totalmente incontrolável em cima das pessoas mais sociáveis de Hogwarts, completamente sem saber das conseqüências. Isso, claro, não dá muito certo com as então chamadas vítimas, e me faz descer ainda mais na escada social. (HÁ! Como seu eu pudesse descer ainda mais!).

Então, agora, eu pergunto a vocês, depois de revelar alguns dentre todos os meus defeitos:

O QUE, POR MERLIN, ELES ESTAVAM PENSANDO?? ELES PERDERAM COMPLETAMENTE A CABEÇA? EU NÃO CONSIGO AGUENTAR ESSA PRESSÃO!!

Por favor, me dêem licença enquanto eu vou _afogar minha cabeça no lago_.

* * *

**Sábado, 30 de agosto, fazendo as malas na casa dos Evans**

COISAS PARA FAZER:

1. Procurar o distintivo perdido de Monitora-Chefe. Tá vendo? Eu não consigo nem guardar o meu distintivo, quanto mais fazer o meu _trabalho._ PRESSÃO!! 2. Recolher todas as roupas que eu peguei emprestado da Grace e da Emma. Tenho certeza que elas querem as roupas de volta. 3. Obrigar a Winnie a entrar dentro da gaiola. Coruja idiota. 4. Perguntar à mamãe quem vai me levar até a estação de trem. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Petúnia, não! 5. Continuar procurando um lago.

* * *

**Mais tarde, na casa dos Evans**

DROGA!

Todo ano! TODO MALDITO ANO!

Como minha mãe não consegue entender a IMENSA AVERSÃO que minha irmã e eu temos uma pela outra? Ela não entende que o motivo da gente não se FALAR não é porque nós somos muito ocupadas, mas sim por causa da dificuldade de ficarmos em um mesmo LUGAR juntas por grandes períodos de tempo?

Minha mãe é completamente maluca. Ela deve ser. É a única explicação lógica. Quero dizer, eu não me dou bem com a minha irmã cara-de-cavalo desde que eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts sete anos atrás! Vocês pensariam que minha mãe já teria percebido nossa aversão recíproca, mas ela não percebeu.

Merda. Isto simplesmente não é _justo._ De qualquer forma, Petúnia ODEIA me levar! POR QUE minha vida é tão podre??

Mamãe, obviamente, ainda pensa que há esperança para nós. Petúnia e eu, quero dizer. É por isso que ela continua colocando nós duas juntas desse jeito. Quero dizer, nós nos dávamos bem quando éramos mais novas - ou seja, antes de descobrirmos que eu sou uma bruxa. Desde então, tudo mudou. Petúnia nunca gostou de variedade. Tudo precisava ser perfeito e arrumado; a visão completa de normalidade. Eu não me importava tanto com sua necessidade de perfeição quando eu era menor. Afinal de contas, Petúnia era minha irmã mais velha – bonita e perfeita em todos os sentidos. Qualquer coisa que ela fazia, eu queria fazer. Tudo que ela era, eu também queria ser. Para todos os lugares que ela ia, pode apostar que eu estava lá, logo atrás dela. Ela era, sem exageros, meu ídolo.

Cara, eu era uma criança estúpida.

Eu lembro que quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, eu achei totalmente sensacional. Eu pensava que ser uma bruxa era a coisa mais extraordinária que poderia acontecer comigo. Minha irmã, por outro lado, achou estranho e anormal. Ela basicamente pensou que eu era algum tipo de aberração (o que eu sou, mas não porque eu sou uma bruxa). Ela falou comigo apenas umas seis vezes durante todo o verão e todos os comentários dela foram pequenos, curtos e totalmente necessários ("Não encoste naquilo, Lily!", "Guarde essa vareta! Minhas amigas irão vê-la!", "Esconda essa coruja e a faça ficar em silêncio! O que, _por Deus_, os vizinhos vão pensar?"). O verão depois do meu primeiro ano foi ainda pior. Ao invés de me ignorar, como ela tinha feito no verão anterior, Petúnia mudou de tática. Insultos.

Desde então, eu desisti de consertar nosso relacionamento. Eu aprendi a ignorar as advertências de Petúnia e simplesmente continuei com a minha vida, sem irmã.

É por isso que não consigo entender a linha de pensamento da minha mãe. Eu aceitei a minha vida sem irmã, por que ela não consegue também?

Eu preciso de terapia.

Na verdade, toda a minha _família_ precisa de terapia.

Pah.

Mais dois dias! PRESSÃO!

**Lembrete: **PROCURAR O DISTINTIVO!

* * *

**Domingo, 31 de agosto, casa dos Evans**

Falta um dia para eu ir pra Hogwarts. Eu estou empolgada, apesar do fato de ser uma Monitora-Chefe escolhida por engano e de não ter praticado Transfiguração o tanto que eu tinha prometido a Mcgonagall...

De qualquer forma, eu estou empolgada. Meio empolgada. Um pouco empolgada. É que...Quero dizer, não me entenda mal, Hogwarts é sensacional – eu não a trocaria por nada – mas... Mesmo as maçãs mais suculentas têm vermes. E, agora, com toda essa pressão e tudo mais...Eu não sei.

Eu realmente deveria parar de reclamar. Não importa quantos vermes a maçã de Hogwarts tenha, sempre vai ter aquela estrela no meio. Sempre vai ter as minhas amigas.

Grace Reynolds, Emmeline Vance e eu somos melhores amigas desde o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Aquele primeiro dia. Eu estava um pouco assustada, para dizer o mínimo. Eu me lembro que eu fiquei vagando sem rumo pela estação de King Cross, procurando pela Plataforma 91/2, rezando para que esse mundo mágico em que eu, de alguma forma, tinha sido aceita para fazer parte, fosse mesmo real. Esta foi uma das poucas situações que eu me lembro em que os meus pais foram tão úteis quanto lenhas de madeira. Eles andaram do meu lado, virando suas cabeças e olhando em volta, tentando ajudar, mas falhando miseravelmente. Sabe, eu era trouxa e não tinha a mínima idéia de como era o mundo dos bruxos. Eu estava pulando de cabeça em um novo mundo, com apenas minha inteligência e com os poucos conhecimentos sobre o mundo bruxo que eu tinha pra poder me virar.

Eu vi a Grace pela primeira vez quando eu estava parada estupidamente em frente à barreira (eu tinha onze anos! Trouxas de onze anos não pensam em atravessar paredes!), quase chorando diante da apavorante possibilidade de que eu, de alguma forma, perderia o trem, ou pior, perceberia que essa história toda era apenas o que alguém considerava uma piada de mau gosto.

"Você também vai pra Hogwarts?".

Eu me virei, meu coração batendo fortemente contra o peito ao ouvir a palavra "Hogwarts" sair da boca de alguém. Eu não estava louca! Era real! Eu fiquei tão empolgada que eu esqueci de responder, até que a moreninha de tranças me perguntou de novo, "Bem, você vai?".

Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça imediatamente, com um enorme e ridículo sorriso na minha cara. "Sim!". Eu respirava depressa, o alívio se espalhando rapidamente pelas minhas veias.

A garota concordou com um aceno. "Eu sou Grace Reynolds". Ela estendeu sua mão para mim.

Entusiasmada, apertei a mão dela. Minha primeira amiga bruxa! "Eu sou Lily", eu disse a ela, "Lily Evans".

Grace sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando. "Você está indo para a plataforma?" Ela me perguntou. "Minha mãe disse que ainda é cedo, mas nós ainda temos que carregar nossos malões e tal".

Eu ia confirmar, mas parei ao me lembrar da minha busca pela mesma plataforma durante quinze minutos. "Er, eu ia, mas..." Eu olhei em volta mais uma vez, tentando ver se a plataforma tinha aparecido repentinamente, como resultado da minha nova amizade. "Aonde é a plataforma exatamente?".

Grace franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer com 'aonde é'? É bem ali!".

Ela apontou para a parede.

Eu olhei em volta dela. Olhei em cima dela. Eu até tentei ver se tinha alguma escada secreta debaixo dela. Não havia nada. Só uma parede.

Eu tentei não rir quando eu me virei para Grace. "Er... o quê?".

Grace, mais uma vez, me olhou com curiosidade, a confusão evidente em seu rosto até que, finalmente, ela percebeu. "_Oh!"_ Ela disse dando um tapa em sua testa. "Você é _trouxa,_ não é?".

Eu olhei inexpressivamente para ela. "Sou o que?".

Grace sorriu. "Seus pais são bruxos?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Não", eu respondi. "Só eu. Ninguém mais que eu conheço é –" eu tentei tirar o sorriso bobo do meu rosto quando eu disse, "bruxo".

Grace balançou a cabeça; "Isso explica tudo", ela disse. Então ela sorriu e colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro. "Bem, parece que eu tenho que te ensinar _muita_ coisa, Lily Evans".

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, empolgada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Se ela estava pronta pra me ensinar, eu estava pronta pra aprender.

Depois de dar o meu último adeus aos meus pais, Grace me ajudou a atravessar a barreira (depois de eu, finalmente, perceber que a parede _era_ a barreira) e me colocou por dentro de todos os fatos básicos do mundo bruxo que ela conseguiu se lembrar enquanto nos aproximávamos do trem. Grace é uma sangue-puro, então, tudo que eu não sabia, ela sabia. Só depois que entramos no trem e começamos a procurar um compartimento que não estivesse cheio de assustadores quintanistas e sextanistas, é que conhecemos Emma.

"Nós podemos nos juntar a você? A maioria dos outros compartimentos está cheia", Grace perguntou para Emma quando chegamos ao compartimento dela no final do trem. Emma, sendo a traça de livro que ela é, nem se incomodou em levantar a cabeça do espesso livro que ela estava lendo para nos responder; ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou lendo. Apesar disso, Emma imediatamente me chamou a atenção. Sabe, minhas duas amigas meio que pertencem ao grupo da beleza. Elas são como a Barbie – tirando o fato de que elas não são de plástico. E, talvez, nem tão peitudas. Mas, mesmo assim, Barbies. Com personalidades, quero dizer. Personalidades um pouco estranhas quando você examina mais a fundo, na verdade.

Emma é a mais calma das duas e tem belos olhos azuis claros e um lindo cabelo loiro e liso. Ela também é a mais estudiosa de nós três (pelo menos, ela é agora, já que eu me tornei uma pessoa preguiçosa. Eu não costumava ser assim tão ruim. Francamente. Eu não era sempre a garota descuidada que eu sou hoje em dia. Só aconteceu.). Se bem que ela também tem uma fascinação esquisita por objetos estrangeiros e estranhos. Ela sempre traz esses objetos quando ela volta das viagens dela ou então, os compra naquela loja não confiável lá de Hogsmeade. Uma vez, quando ela foi com a família dela para a Índia, ela comprou um xale verde-esmeralda e insistia em usá-lo todo o tempo.Todo dia ela encontrava uma nova maneira de usá-lo. Eu e Grace achamos super estranho, mas nós já estamos acostumadas com a estranha fascinação da Emma por esses tipos de objetos. No entanto, no dia em que acordamos e vimos a Emma com um novo turbante verde-esmeralda na cabeça, decidimos dar um fim a essa loucura (apesar de saber que ela ainda o tem. O xale, quero dizer. Eu o vi uma vez quando eu estava olhando o malão dela.). Emma é tipo a Barbie Estudiosa ( que vem com um xale verde-esmeralda especial! Veja as diversas maneiras que ela pode usá-lo!).

E a Grace? Ela seria mais ou menos a desordeira Teresa (**N/T: **uma das amigas da Barbie). A garota tem muita energia e uma concentração do tamanho de uma ervilha. Ela é uma mulher completamente maluca quando não tem nada para fazer, o que já a colocou – sem mencionar eu e Emma – em um monte de confusões mais de uma vez. Como em uma vez que ela não tinha nada para fazer e aí pensou que seria divertido pegar um pouco de sorvete no freezer da cozinha de Hogwarts...Claro, era apenas "diversão" às _três da manhã. _Então, nessa noite, ela arrastou uma relutante Emma e uma Lily ainda meio sonolenta por 14 lances de escada até a cozinha às três e meia da manhã. Isso, isoladamente, já teria sido ruim o bastante, mas então, nós, de alguma forma, conseguimos nos trancar naquele maldito freezer idiota quando Grace, acidentalmente, fechou a porta (que era daquelas que se trancam automaticamente) assim que nós entramos. Cinco horas depois, quando um elfo-doméstico finalmente abriu o freezer, nós fomos mandadas para a ala hospitalar.

E quer saber de uma coisa? Quando nós estávamos lá na ala hospitalar, congeladas dos pés à cabeça, Grace sugeriu que fizéssemos aquilo de novo algum dia (o que, claro, NÃO irá acontecer porque eu prefiro manter todos os meus dedos e não quero perdê-los por causa de congelamento). Entende o que eu quero dizer? Louca! Mas Grace, de alguma forma, também herdou os genes da beleza. Ela tem longos cabelos castanho-escuro e uma pele permanentemente bronzeada. Ela tem um nariz um pouco comprido, mas é apenas uma característica distintiva que ela tem, nada para se desesperar.

E eu? Bem, eu sou a Barbie ruiva, aquela que pararam de fabricar porque ninguém gostava dela. Como eu fiquei amiga dessas pessoas que parecem muito com supermodelos, eu nunca vou saber.

Mas essa não era a questão. Onde eu estava? Ah, certo, no trem. Então, de qualquer forma, eu e Grace passamos os primeiros vinte minutos falando sobre as nossas vidas até que Emma não teve outra escolha, a não ser se juntar a nós. É engraçado como três pessoas tão diferentes podem se dar tão bem. Mas, de certa forma, nós conseguimos. Nós temos, tipo, duas coisas em comum, mas isso nunca pareceu ser um problema.

"Minha mãe ficou na Corvinal, mas eu gostaria de ficar na Grifinória", disse Emma, quando estávamos discutindo a cerimônia do chapéu seletor que aconteceria naquela noite.

"Há anos que minha família fica na Grifinória", Grace disse, dando de ombros. "Eu espero ficar lá também".Depois, ela se virou pra mim. "E você, Lily? Em qual casa você quer ficar?".

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sabia a diferença entre as casas. Segundo a breve descrição de Grace, as crianças más iam para a Sonserina, as corajosas para a Grifinória, as inteligentes para a Corvinal e todas as crianças boas para a Lufa-Lufa. Eu achava que eu não pertencia a nenhuma dessas categorias específicas, mas eu queria ficar com a Grace e a Emma, então eu respondi que queria ir para a Grifinória também.

"Não seria ótimo se todas nós ficássemos juntas na Grifinória?" Emma perguntou, sorrindo alegremente.

"Seria genial!" Grace concordou com um aceno da cabeça. "Mas com a sorte que eu tenho, eu provavelmente vou ficar na _Sonserina!_". Ela fez uma cara de nojo ao dizer a última palavra, o que nos fez rir. Nossa risada foi rapidamente cortada quando a porta do nosso compartimento foi aberta violentamente e depois fechada novamente com a mesma pressa, revelando um dos pontos negativos de Hogwarts.

O maldito James Potter.

(Bem, não só ele. Três dos quatro marotos também estavam lá. De qualquer modo, que tipo de pessoas se auto-nomeiam "marotos"? Quero dizer, eu nem consigo me lembrar de alguma época que eles não foram chamados de "marotos". Eu sei que eles causam problemas e tal mas, francamente, que estúpido!)

"Gracie!", exclamou um divertido e muito sujo (até hoje eu não sei o porquê) Sirius Black. Sirius é um dos muitos primos de Grace. Essa é uma outra coisa a respeito do mundo bruxo – todo mundo, de alguma forma, é parente de todo mundo. Sério. Bem, em todas as famílias puro-sangue, pelo menos. Grace e Sirius são primos muito distantes e remotos, mas ainda assim, primos de qualquer jeito. Sirius é um tanto popular entre os alunos de Hogwarts porque todo mundo o acha maravilhoso e bonito. Eu não posso me opor muito a esses comentários porque eu sei que ele é muito engraçado e meio atraente com aquele jeito misterioso e obscuro que ele tem, mas nunca o consideraria como um potencial encontro. Quero dizer, ele é muito imaturo. Seria como estar gostando de um garoto de seis anos.

"Black!", Grace sorriu ao cumprimentar seu primo. Ela observou os três garotos, que estavam todos com vestes muito sujas. "O que, por Merlim, vocês estão aprontando?".

"Eles insistiram em fazer uma visitinha ao Snape", disse o segundo garoto, Remus Lupin, enquanto apontava o dedão na direção dos amigos. Remo é um pouco diferente do resto dos "nossa-vida-é-focada-em-azarações-e-somos-uns-idiotas" marotos. Ele é bastante estudioso e realmente se importa com os deveres de casa, ao contrário dos outros três, que nunca parecem estudar e simplesmente consideram as aulas como um tempo pra dormir e planejar azarações. Eu não o conheço tão bem assim, apesar de termos sidos monitores nos últimos três anos, mas ele parece não ser tão persistente em aprontar confusões e azarações como o resto dos marotos. Ele também é bonito, mas de uma maneira diferente da do Sirius. Remus tem cabelos claros e olhos castanhos e, enquanto ele é um pouquinho misterioso (que cara não é?), ele não é exatamente "obscuro". Eu não acho, pelo menos.

Grace bufou. "Vocês todos são uns babacas".

"Fala sério, Grace! Nós não somos tão maus assim!" Insistiu o terceiro e último garoto.

Merlin, eu detesto ele.

James Potter deve ser o mais egoísta, pomposo, arrogante homem que já habitou o planeta. Ele é a pessoa que tem o maior cabeção que eu conheço. Sério. E tem mais. Ele é _mau_ – bem, ok, não com todo mundo, mas ele é comigo. Todo mundo parece achá-lo completamente legal, mas isso é só porque _eles_ não têm medo de passar no corredor quando ele está lá. É. Ele é _mesmo_ um chato. Só porque ele é inteligente e joga Quadribol todo mundo parece achá-lo brilhante, apesar do fato de que tudo que ele faz é se mostrar. Ele se acha é um presente de Merlim para o mundo. É patético. E daí se ele teve muita sorte com os genes dele? E ele nem é TÃO bonito assim. O cabelo dele está SEMPRE bagunçado, os olhos dele são castanhos demais, e nem todo mundo gosta de um corpo malhado por causa do quadribol.

Está bem. Ele _é_ bonito sim, mas o problema é que ele _sabe_ disso. Ele é totalmente convencido.

"Quem é Snape?", Emma murmurou para mim enquanto Grace continuava conversando. Eu dei de ombros.

Grace continuou conversando por, pelo menos, mais cinco minutos, completamente inconsciente de que eu e Emma ainda estávamos no compartimento. Nós, claro, ainda não tínhamos a menor idéia de quem eram aqueles estranhos intrusos.

"Ah! Eu me esqueci!" Grace finalmente disse, olhando para mim e Emma como se fosse a primeira vez. "Lily, Emma, esses são Remus Lupin, James Potter e meu primo, Sirius Black. Garotos, essas são Emma Vance e Lily Evans".Nós todos nos cumprimentamos.

E, então, começaram as lendárias guerras Evans-Potter.

"Sabe", Potter disse para mim, "seu cabelo parece que está pegando fogo".

Ele, Remus e Sirius também, pareciam ter achado esse comentário um tanto genial e completamente hilário e todos começaram a rir bem alto. Eu, por outro lado, me senti bastante ofendida. Eu sei que meu cabelo é completamente horrível e eu realmente o detesto, mas isso NÃO SIGNIFICA que eu iria deixar um bundão como James Potter o insultar.

"Não parece não!", respondi irritada, abrindo as fechaduras da ofensa atrás das minhas orelhas."Além disso, o _seu_ cabelo parece com um esfregão sujo e velho! Já tentou, alguma vez, penteá-lo?".

O que é totalmente verdade. Sobre o cabelo dele, quero dizer. Eu descobri que, ou o cabelo do Potter é naturalmente bagunçado, (provando que, realmente, existe alguém com um cabelo pior que o meu) ou então, ele simplesmente não se importa (provando que eu ainda mereço o Prêmio do Pior Cabelo do Mundo).

Infelizmente para mim, no final das contas, a minha resposta ofensiva totalmente genial não pareceu incomodar o grande James Potter. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente passou a mão pelos cabelos como ele sempre faz, e começou a rir.

"Eles são muito esquisitos", Emma murmurou enquanto observava o trio rindo como um bando de hienas.

"Garotos", Grace suspirou, como um meio de explicação.

Depois, quando eu estava certa de que as coisas não _poderiam_ ficar piores, (eu tinha, afinal de contas, um grupo de possíveis colegas de turma rindo de mim), elas ficaram.

_Ela_ entrou.

O _verdadeiro_ motivo pelo qual Hogwarts pode se tornar um inferno.

A VERDADEIRA Barbie de Hogwarts moveu-se lentamente para dentro do nosso compartimento (que, por sinal, estava bastante cheio naquele momento. Com risco de incêndio, apesar de eu não ter percebido isso naquela hora.).

"James! Sirius!", ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que acenava a sua mão perfeitamente tratada em saudação. "Eu estava esperando me esbarrar com vocês! E esse é o Remus Lupin? Eu não o vejo faz tempo!".

A única coisa boa dessa situação foi que os Marotos finalmente tinham parado de rir.

"Elisabeth", Eu vi Potter se engasgar lentamente. "Er... como você tem passado?"

Sabe, eu acho que eu posso realmente ter sentido um pouquinho de pena do Potter naquele momento...Não, esquece. Mesmo convencida, esnobe e anormalmente bonita, Elisabeth Saunders não consegue me fazer sentir pena daquele idiota.

"Bem", Elisabeth respondeu, enquanto se sentava entre os três garotos, que pareciam ter acabado de engolir alguma coisa horrível. "Mamãe me levou a Paris esse ano. Eu fiquei tão chateada de não poder ir a festa de vocês. Eu queria _tanto_ vê-los".

"Sério?" Grace respondeu, entrando na conversa. "Nós realmente não sentimos a sua falta. De verdade. "

Elisabeth lhe lançou um olhar penetrante de falcão. Grace estava sorrindo triunfante.

"Eu pedi sua opinião, Reynolds?" Elisabeth perguntou com severidade. Grace a olhou de novo. "Eu acho que não".

E então, apesar de eu não ter nada haver com aquela pequena briga e de eu mal conhecer aquela gente, o meu incontrolável e independente temperamento levou a melhor sobre mim (eu disse que era horrível).

"Bem, eu também não acredito que a gente tenha pedido que você nos honrasse com a sua presença, mas você vê, é a vida".

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu as queria de volta. O olhar de Elisabeth imediatamente abandonou Grace e se virou para mim ao ouvir o meu insulto grosseiro e completamente inesperado. Ela pareceu chocada no início, mas depois seus olhos se arregalaram ao olhar minha vestimenta: roupas de trouxa. Ela deixou escapar um pigarreio característico dela. Eu não sabia que ela estava pigarreando para mim. Eu não sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Eu estava ocupada demais me preocupando em parecer ameaçadora. Eu tentei lançar um olhar típico, mas eu acho que estava apenas enrugando meu nariz. Eu apenas olhei enquanto Elisabeth se virava lentamente na direção da Grace.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie...", Ela suspirou, colocando sua mão no ombro de Grace de um jeito bem zombeteiro e confortante. "Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você começaria a se tornar amiga de _sangues-ruins._ O que todo mundo vai pensar?".

Eu vi a boca de Emma abrir e ouvi um resmungo raivoso vindo de Grace e até os Marotos pareciam ofendidos, mas eu simplesmente fiquei parada, sem fazer nada. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do porquê deles estarem a olhando como idiotas. Eu não sabia o que era _sangue-ruim._ Eu não sabia que Elisabeth tinha acabado de me insultar da pior maneira possível.

"Saia. _Agora"_, Grace mandou com uma voz bem fria.

Elisabeth simplesmente sorriu, graciosamente se levantou e seguiu até a porta do compartimento e, depois, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa, ela se virou na minha direção.

"Se cuida, sangue-ruim. Você não gostaria de entrar na lista negra de certas pessoas".

E depois ela se foi. Eu queria tê-la chutado, ou puxado o seu cabelo, ou tê-la xingado até minha cabeça doer. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas, não. Eu ainda não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que ela estava falando. Eu apenas "olhei" até meu nariz começar a doer.

E é isso.

Então, aqui estou, sete anos depois, não muito melhor do que naquela época. Elisabeth e eu ainda nos desprezamos e por causa de algum fenômeno, ela – junto com a Emma, com a Grace, com os Marotos e eu – fomos todos sorteados para a Grifinória. Você pode imaginar como é o nosso dormitório. Nada divertido. Eu posso contar algumas histórias malucas sobre –

Ei.

Espere um segundo.

Eu _sou_ monitora-chefe.

O que significa... que Elisabeth _não é!_

Eba!!

Ah, eu achei meu distintivo. Ele, de alguma forma, apareceu nas minhas vestes. Agora, quem o colocou lá? Provavelmente, alguém responsável...E organizado...E não completamente medíocre.

Eu é que não fui.

* * *

**Segunda-feira, primeiro de setembro, no carro a caminho da estação de King Cross**

Minha irmã é uma idiota.

Quero dizer, muito, _muito_ idiota. É quase engraçado o fato dela estar sendo uma idiota.

Ela realmente acha que usando _óculos escuros_, ninguém a reconhecerá.

Isso é completamente ridículo porque eu sei que qualquer um pode reconhecê-la. Eu sei disso porque não existem muitas mulheres ossudas, com cara de cavalo e pescoço de girafa vivendo em Little Whinging. Na verdade, eu não acho que tenha muitas mulheres ossudas, com cara de cavalo e pescoço de girafa vivendo na _Inglaterra._ Ou no _mundo, _no que me diz respeito. Percebe aonde eu quero chegar? Ela é simplesmente idiota.

Eu realmente tenho que parar de ser tão má. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas são más comigo então, porque eu deveria ser tão má com Petty? Afinal de contas, o feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro e eu já tenho um carma ruim suficiente.

"Então, como tem passado, Petty?", eu perguntei pra minha irmã, me esforçando para ser legal.

Ela bufou e não respondeu.

Bem, essa tentativa de conversa acabou de dar errado miseravelmente.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Petúnia simplesmente bufou. Eu não acho que ela deva bufar desse jeito. Porcos bufam. Petty não é um porco. Ela tem cara de cavalo e pescoço de girafa, mas ela não tem características de porco. Cavalos e girafas não bufam. Na verdade, girafas nem têm cordas vocais. Cavalos fazem muitos barulhos esquisitos, mas eles não bufam. Por isso ela não deveria bufar. Eu acho que é contra as regras da natureza ou algo assim.

Droga, estou sendo má de novo. Eu realmente tenho que parar. Eu vou aprender a ser legal. Talvez eu peça Emma umas aulas. Ela é a pessoa mais legal que eu conheço.

É. Eu acho que eu vou...

* * *

**Mais tarde, no Expresso de Hogwarts**

Alguma coisa está errada.

Alguma coisa está terrivelmente e horrivelmente errada.

Ou isso, ou então alguma coisa ficará terrivelmente e horrivelmente errada.

Enquanto eu estou sentada aqui, olhando Emma ler o seu livro e Grace dormir, eu estou preocupada. Eu estou preocupada porque se o que eu _acho_ que aconteceu, realmente aconteceu, uma, entre essas duas coisas, está correta:

Eu serei vítima de alguma brincadeira muito má dos marotos em um futuro muito próximo.

Ou

Eu acabei de ter uma conversa decente e PAQUERADORA com James Potter.

É. Eu estava pensando na opção A também.

Deixa eu explicar, porque eu preciso resolver isso e eu estou com medo do que Emma e Grace poderiam dizer/fazer se eu contasse a elas. Aqui vai o que aconteceu...

Eu cheguei à estação de King Cross bem mais cedo do que eu esperava. Parecia que Petty estava muito ansiosa em se livrar de mim porque ela foi embora com o meu malão ainda no carro. Isso, claro, não foi uma coisa bonita de se ver, porque eu tive que segui-la pelo estacionamento até que ela, finalmente, parasse o carro há uns 100 quilômetros de distância da entrada da estação. Felizmente, havia um carrinho de mão abandonado lá perto, então eu coloquei o meu malão em cima dele e andei os 100 quilômetros de volta (está bem, eram mais ou menos uns 100 metros, mas _parecia_ mais distante). Quando eu cheguei na entrada, ainda eram 9:55. Então, eu fiquei vagando por lá um pouquinho.

Eu nunca tinha percebido como a estação de King Cross era realmente grande. Quero dizer, é uma estação de trem, então tem que ser _grande_, mas eu nunca realmente apreciei o _quão_ grande ela era. Perto da Plataforma 15 até tinha uma pequena banda tocando. Até que eles eram bons para um bando de músicos velhos tocando em uma plataforma de uma estação de trem, então eu dei uns trocados para eles.

Quando eu cheguei nas Plataformas 9 e 10 eram 10:15. Eu percebi que era melhor chegar cedo do que atrasada, então eu atravessei a barreira. Foi bem fácil, na verdade. Ano passado, tinha um homem que não parava de olhar para a Emma, então o pai dela teve que distraí-lo enquanto eu e Emma atravessávamos a barreira. Não foi divertido. Um pouco engraçado me lembrando disso agora, mas não foi divertido.

A plataforma não estava cheia como ela geralmente está, mas tinha uma quantidade decente de pessoas. Havia alguns estudantes conversando com seus pais na plataforma, mas nenhum que eu conhecesse. Eu presumi que a maioria deles deveria estar no primeiro ano porque eles não estavam usando nenhuma das cores das casas. Eu dei mais uma rápida olhada ao redor antes de me dirigir à porta principal do trem para levantar meu malão e embarcar.

Foi aí que aconteceu.

Não havia nenhum dos usais sujeitos levantadores de malões na frente do trem como sempre tem. Eu nunca tinha realmente colocado meu malão dentro do trem antes, porque aqueles úteis sujeitos estavam sempre lá para fazer isso por mim, mas eu tinha plena certeza de que não poderia ser muito difícil. Afinal de contas, as mulheres têm ficado cada vez mais fortes. Eu vi uma competição de força de mulheres na televisão durante o verão e elas conseguiam levantar _carros_, por que eu não poderia levantar um malão? É claro que eu conseguiria. Eu sou uma jovem garota atrevida, forte e em forma. Eu conseguiria fazer isso.

É. Claro. Tá bom.

Por que às vezes eu sou tão idiota?

Eu estava levantando meu malão quando, de repente, ele decidiu ficar muito pesado..._extremamente_ pesado. Eu não quero dizer o tipo de peso como não-mãe-eu-não-posso-carregar-a-roupa-para-o-meu-quarto-porque-é-muito-pesado. Era mais como duas-vezes-_o-peso-do-meu-corpo_. Agora que estou pensando sobre isso, eu estava sendo muito idiota. Como a idiota da Petúnia. Eu deveria ter simplesmente esperado um daqueles sujeitos fortes chegarem para carregarem meu malão. O fato de que eu não tinha nenhuma força parecia ter sumido da minha mente naquele momento particular e crucial. Eu estava ocupada demais, pensando em todas aquelas mulheres fortes que poderiam levantar malões como aquele com um dedo, sem considerar o fato de que eu não era uma delas. Então, eu fiquei lá, parada estupidamente, meu malão um pouco levantado e eu quase o derrubando. Eu estava esperando os meus braços desistirem e meu malão cair e abrir, revelando toda e qualquer coisa que uma garota esconderia em seu malão...Mas isso não aconteceu.

Na verdade, meu malão foi totalmente levantado das minhas mãos secas e colocado no trem antes mesmo de eu perceber que ele tinha ido embora. Primeiramente, eu não tive a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido. Eu pensei que, talvez, no meu completo desespero de impedir que minhas coisas não-mencionáveis caíssem do malão para todos verem, minha adrenalina contribuiu e me ajudou a levantá-lo. Aí eu percebi que tinha alguém em pé perto de mim e todas as minhas fichas caíram.

"Obrigada", Eu disse, me virando para encarar o estranho que, naquele momento, tinha se tornado o meu cavaleiro-de-armadura-brilhante.

Tirando o fato de que não era um estranho que estava atrás de mim.

E com certeza, _que diabos_, não era meu cavalheiro também.

Era James Potter.

"De nada", ele respondeu, com uma voz não James-Potter-falando-com-Lily-Evans. Esse gentil e amigável tom que ele estava usando não era igual aos que eu já tinha escutado antes, já que nós nunca fomos gentis um com o outro. Eu olhei para ele ceticamente, o esperando soltar algum comentário rude sobre como eu não consigo levantar as minhas coisas e como eu era uma fracote estúpida...Mas isso também não aconteceu. Ele simplesmente ficou lá, olhando e sorrindo para baixo – e eu quero dizer _para_ _baixo_ porque ele, diferentemente de mim, não foi amaldiçoado com uma altura de 1,70m, mas com uma ótima, alta e masculina altura de 1,87m. Mas a altura dele não era o que estava me incomodando. O que _estava_ me incomodando era o sorriso dele. Não era um daqueles sorrisos eu-sou-melhor-que-você-e-posso-levantar-malões-pesados que eu esperaria de James Potter em um momento como aquele. Era mais como um sorriso eu-sou-um-cara-legal-e-você-realmente-quer-gostar-de-mim que eu _nunca_ teria esperado. Eu estava muito absorvida em contemplar seu sorriso e suas ações que eu nem percebi que eu deveria ter respondido ao "de nada" dele. Eu simplesmente fiquei lá parada, olhando e sendo completamente rude. Naturalmente, ele não pareceu perceber. Isso, ou ele simplesmente não se importava.

"Você é monitora-chefe?", ele perguntou, quebrando a minha ridícula linha de pensamento e me fazendo voltar à realidade. Ele apontou para o distintivo que estava pregado nas minhas vestes.

"Er – sim. É, eu sou".Eu olhei para o bonito e brilhante distintivo que parecia estar me zombando agora. "Na verdade", eu disse, as palavras escapando da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pará-las. "Eu meio que estou esperando alguém vir e tirá-lo de mim. Sabe, eles me dizerem que tudo foi um engano e que eles o dariam para alguém como a Elisabeth Saunders ou algo assim".

_Por que_ eu disse isso a ele? POR QUÊ? Havia alguma necessidade, seja lá qual for? Que boca traidora que eu tenho.

"Por que eles fariam uma coisa dessas?", ele me perguntou, com um tom realmente parecendo que ele estava preocupado. Isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do porquê dele estar sendo tão legal comigo – bem, não _exatamente_ legal, essa parte ainda não chegou, mas, certamente, não como ele é geralmente. Ele não tinha me insultado ainda, o que era um grande recorde.

"Porque eu sou completamente desorganizada e medíocre", eu respondi, as palavras, novamente, saindo sem meu consentimento. "Sem mencionar o fato de que eu não sou inteligente. Então, por que me escolher quando você pode escolher a perfeita e sociável Elisabeth?" O que era tudo verdade, mas eu não tinha a intenção de contar para ninguém. Por que eu estava, repentinamente, contando tudo isso para James Potter, eu não tenho a menor idéia. A culpa é toda da minha boca traidora.

E então, ele riu.

Mas, novamente, não era uma risada maléfica ou uma risada convencida, como as que eu costumava ouvir. Era uma risada muito gentil e amigável (o que eu, realmente, não deveria estar falando já que eu nem gosto do James Potter, então sua risada não deveria estar soando gentil).

"Não seja ridícula", ele disse, ainda rindo com aquela mesma risada. "Eles teriam que estar malucos para escolher Elisabeth ao invés de você".

Minha boca quase chegou ao chão.

Eu nunca, _jamais _ouvi James Potter dizer algo legal como aquilo. Pelo menos, não _seriamente_, de qualquer forma, o que foi como ele disse naquele momento. Eu estava esperando algo como "Há! Você está certa! PERDEDORA!", mas não, ele tinha que ser todo legal comigo, o que apenas me levou a uma enlouquecedora dor de cabeça.

E então, uma idéia me ocorreu.

Tinha que ser uma brincadeira.

Em algum lugar ali perto, o resto dos marotos estavam escondidos e esperando para jogar algo em minha cabeça, ou me empurrar para os trilhos, ou algo igualmente diabólico. Essa era a única explicação lógica que poderia surgir.Então, eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa na minha situação faria: eu comecei a olhar e procurar ao redor da gente, examinando ao nosso redor por qualquer sinal dos marotos, ou então por qualquer tipo de balde, ou de corda, ou então qualquer outro tipo de objeto suspeito.

Apesar de fazer sentido para mim, Potter estava, obviamente, um pouquinho confuso a respeito do que eu estava fazendo.

"Er, Lily? O que você está fazendo?".

Eu, instantaneamente, parei a minha busca por marotos/balde/corda e meu corpo congelou. Minha cabeça começou a girar.

Ele me chamou de Lily.

_Lily._

Ele NUNCA me chama de Lily. Eu sempre fui Evans. Nunca Lily.

E aí foi quando minha boca traidora mudou para o modo suspeito e realmente deixou o estúpido sujeito saber de tudo.

"Por que você está sendo tão legal comigo?", eu exigi, estreitando meus olhos enquanto um pequeno sorriso continuava no rosto do Potter. "Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira ou algo assim? Eu vou ser atingida ou, possivelmente, jogada em algum lugar –".Meu descuidado interrogatório foi cortado quando Potter começou a rir de novo.

"Eu não posso ser legal com você?", ele perguntou, com uma expressão esquisita no rosto. "Eu sou legal e, imediatamente, você pensa que é uma brincadeira? Isso é, sinceramente, o que você pensa de mim?". Por trás de sua risada, ele pareceu quase magoado, mas isso não me enganou. Eu só queria que minha boca Benedict Arnold (**N/T:** general americano que traiu os americanos na Revolução. Hoje, nos Estados Unidos, Benedict Arnold é sinônimo de traidor) tivesse se sentido da mesma forma.

"Essa é uma pergunta retórica?", eu me ouvi dizer em um tom baixo. Mas, minha boca desleal arruinou a minha fala de novo porque, ao invés de soar completamente sério como eu tinha pretendido que o comentário soasse, saiu muito parecido com um flerte, o que NÃO era, definitivamente, o que eu estava querendo. Eu queria ter explicado para o Potter sobre a minha boca traidora porque ele pareceu bastante chocado com aquele meu tipo de tom de voz.

Então, de novo, lá estava eu.

"Você _quer _que eu seja mau com você?", ele perguntou então, de um jeito meio paquerador, mas de um jeito mais sério que eu. Eu fico pesando se Potter também tem uma boca rebelde. Se tem, aquele jeito de agir meio paquerador deve ter sido não-intencional. Porque, certamente, não foi intencional. Isso simplesmente não é possível.

"Bem...", eu suspirei, procurando por uma resposta à sua pergunta. Eu QUERIA que ele fosse mau comigo? Eu _acho_ que não...mas...um Potter _legal?_ Isso seria muito esquisito. Quero dizer, super esquisito. Então, eu disse isso a ele.

O estúpido bastardo simplesmente fez brotar aquele estúpido sorriso eu-sou-um-cara-legal,o que está agora na minha lista de coisas a odiar (junto com a risada dele) e olhou para mim pensativamente.

"Esquisito?", ele perguntou, coçando seu queixo e fingindo ponderar a minha resposta. Então, minha boca estúpida simplesmente TINHA que sorrir de um jeito estúpido. Claro, não ERA para eu sorrir, considerando que a velha, e-não-controlada-por-sua-boca Lily NUNCA sorriria para qualquer coisa que James Potter falasse ou fizesse. Mesmo que ele parecesse completamente ridículo coçando o queixo dele daquele jeito. "É, acho que sim", ele disse sorrindo (daquele jeito que eu odeio) respondendo ao meu sorriso (que, eu lembro a vocês, não estava lá por minha livre e espontânea vontade).

"É", eu concordei, ainda tentando retirar aquele estúpido e independente sorriso da minha cara. "Muito esquisito".

Então, veio o silêncio. Para qualquer um que olhasse, tenho certeza que toda essa situação deve ter parecido bem estranha. Vocês nunca pensariam em ver Lily Evans e James Potter parados em frente ao Expresso de Hogwarts, sorrindo como idiotas um para o outro (apesar de eu ter certeza que ambos os sorrisos eram não-intencionais), tendo, o que parecia ser, uma conversa normal. Eu ficaria um pouco assustada, na verdade.

"Então", ele disse, acabando com a minha guerra interna (minha cabeça vs. Minha boca). "Você não saberia me dizer quem é o monitor-chefe, saberia?".

Essa não era a primeira vez em que eu me perguntava isso. Tenho certeza que qualquer outra monitora-chefe organizada, popular e incomum saberia exatamente com quem ela trabalharia, mas, naturalmente, como eu não tenho NENHUMA dessas qualidades já ditas, eu não tinha a menor idéia. Secretamente, eu estava rezando para ser Amos Diggory, um lufa-lufa pelo qual eu tenho uma quedinha desde sempre. Ele era uma das melhores opções, da última vez que eu ouvi falar, então, talvez Dumbledore tenha decidido me dar uma folga e tenha o escolhido.

"Claro que não", eu respondi, dando de ombros. "Apenas uma monitora-chefe responsável e corretamente escolhida saberia desse fato e, como eu vou sofrer um impeachement logo, eles não se importaram em me contar". Essa tinha sido a explicação que eu tinha dado à minha mãe e a mim mesma quando perguntada, então, eu não vi nenhum porquê de eu não contar para James Potter, já que eu já tinha estupidamente contado a ele tudo sobre as minhas inseguranças a respeito do meu cargo.

"Nós já não discutimos isso?", ele me provocou, sacudindo sua cabeça. Depois, ele _tinha _que ir e colocar suas mãos nos meus ombros, tentando se tornar todo forte e tal pelo gesto, o que foi não só _completamente_ inesperado, mas também me fez sentir aqueles arrepios indesejáveis na minha espinha. "Você NÃO vai sofrer impeachement, ok? Eles não poderiam ter escolhido alguém mais perfeita para o trabalho. Entendeu?".

Eu queria que alguém tivesse me avisado que tudo isso aconteceria antes. Assim, eu poderia ter me preparado psicologicamente para toda essa gentileza e todo esse flerte e não ficaria com a língua presa como eu fiquei naquele momento. Eu, provavelmente, parecia uma idiota lá, em pé, acenando com a cabeça enquanto James Potter segurava os meus ombros. Claro, provavelmente, eu não teria pensando em nada para dizer de qualquer jeito, mesmo que tivessem me avisado antes.

"Excelente", ele disse, finalmente me soltando. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estivera prendendo minha respiração, mas, aparentemente, eu estive, levando em conta o longo suspiro que saiu da minha boca depois que ele me soltou.

"_Você_ não saberia me dizer, saberia?", eu perguntei, assim que eu recuperei minha compostura. James apenas deu de ombros, obviamente detestando o assunto. Foi, então, que eu me lembrei que, apesar de todas as confusões, James também fora um dos principais candidatos para o cargo de monitor-chefe e eu, imediatamente, me senti horrível por trazer este assunto à tona.

"Mas eu sei de uma coisa", ele disse calmamente. "Quem quer que ele seja, ele com certeza é um cara de sorte".

"Por quê?", eu perguntei estupidamente. Era óbvio que James queria ter sido escolhido e estava de luto diante da perda do cargo.

Pelo menos, eu _pensava_ que ele estava.

"Bem", ele respondeu suavemente, ficando um passo mais perto de mim. "Ele vai ter que trabalhar com você, não?".

Foi AÍ que eu fiquei confusa. Quero dizer, totalmente e COMPLETAMENTE confusa. Garotos como James simplesmente não _falam_ coisas como essas para garotas como eu. Talvez para garotas como Elisabeth Saunders, ou então as parecidas com a Grace Kelly, mas NUNCA para garotas como eu. Vai contra todas as regras sociais. E, não podemos esquecer que, antes de toda essa conversa, Potter e eu completamente nos DETESTÁVAMOS.

Então, toda a idéia da brincadeira ressurgiu de novo, porque eu estava certa de que o que ele acabara de falar ia contra todas as forças da natureza.

Foi um verdadeiro milagre o resto dos marotos terem escolhido aquele momento para aparecer e buscar James, porque eu tinha certeza que, apesar das minhas suspeitas, minha boca traidora estava quase dizendo uma coisa que eu me arrependeria totalmente como: "Eu queria que fosse você", ou alguma coisa igualmente inapropriada.

"PONTAS!", Sirius gritou enquanto ele, Remus e Peter Pettigrew – o quarto e último maroto – se aproximavam de onde eu e Potter estávamos. James imediatamente se afastou de mim, o que me fez ficar totalmente agradecida. Eu olhei Sirius se lançar e, instantaneamente, fazer uma cabeça-de-chave no Potter.

"Eu acho que ele está feliz em te ver, Pontas", Remus riu enquanto Sirius cruelmente começava a bagunçar o cabelo de James, ocasionando sua vítima a puxar fortemente seus braços. James fez um alto barulho de protesto em resposta ao comentário de Remus. Eu não pude evitar rir um pouquinho, o que, no final das contas, levou Sirius a perceber que eu também estava lá. Então, claro que ele soltou James e se jogou em cima de mim. Sorte a minha.

"EVANS!", ele gritou, me dando um enorme abraço de urso. "Cara, como é bom te ver! Não te vi o verão todo!". Um pequeno barulho de concordância escapou da minha garganta, enquanto eu observava os outros marotos por cima dos ombros de Sirius. Remus e Peter riam abertamente da minha situação desagradável e James parecia estar reajustando seus óculos depois de seu ataque. Ele tinha uma expressão esquisita no rosto, quase de desapontamento. _Eu_ não estaria desapontada se eu fosse ele. Eu estava esperando ansiosamente rever as MINHAS amigas. Por quê ele não estava?

Pensar nas minhas amigas me fez perceber que eu deveria ter me encontrado com elas no nosso tradicional compartimento há muito tempo atrás. Além disso, eu precisava de uma desculpa para sair dali.

"Você viu sua prima?", eu perguntei para Sirius, assim que ele decidiu me soltar do seu abraço assassino.

"Gracie?", ele perguntou, coçando seu queixo assim como James tinha feito algum tempo atrás (claro que minha boca traidora não sorriu quando SIRIUS fez isso. Maldita boca estúpida). Eu confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Agora eu percebo que eu não deveria ter dito 'prima', considerando que metade da escola, de alguma forma, é parente de Sirius, mas eu só poderia estar procurando Grace, então eu acho que era aceitável. "Ela entrou no trem há uns minutos atrás", Sirius me disse alguns segundos depois. "De qualquer forma, eu acho que ela estava procurando por você".

"Obrigada! Er, então, tchau". Depois eu me afastei dos marotos o mais rápido que eu pude, subi no trem e andei rapidamente pelo corredor até a parte de trás. Nosso compartimento era o sexto. Era o que a gente sempre sentava desde o primeiro ano e nós sempre nos encontrávamos lá.

"Lily!", Grace gritou enquanto eu abria a porta do nosso compartimento. Eu sorri imediatamente diante da familiar visão das minhas amigas. Emma estava, como sempre, sentada no assento do meio, lendo um livro grosso, e parecia que Grace já estava se preparando para dormir no assento do lado direito. Eu puxei Grace para um abraço e Emma imediatamente se levantou para que eu também pudesse abraçá-la. Era um alívio imediato ver que, pelo menos _elas_ não tinham mudado. Eu já tinha tido o bastante _disso_ por hoje.

"Onde você estava?", Emma me perguntou enquanto eu me sentava no meu tradicional assento perto dela.

Eu realmente não queria dizer o que tinha me distraído, porque eu estava com medo do que elas poderiam dizer, ou de que elas me apontassem o óbvio (que eu não queria ouvir). Então, em vez disso, eu menti.

"Trânsito", eu declarei com hesitação. "Eu fiquei parada no caminho até aqui".

Eu fiquei aliviada quando elas não continuaram com assunto.

Nós nos sentamos e conversamos sobre o que tínhamos feito durante o verão. Emma tinha ido à Roma com a mãe dela no mês de Julho. Ela retirou uma pedra velha de um dos prédios de lá e a amarrou em um barbante para que ela pudesse usar como um colar. Eu e Grace dissemos "ahhh" para o esquisito pedaço de jóia, apesar de eu, pessoalmente, ter pensado que era uma pedra um tanto feia e que ela pertencia à caixa de entulho ao invés de pertencer ao pescoço de Emma. Grace esteve ocupada todo o verão viajando para todas as suas festas de família. Ela disse que foi completamente entediante porque Sirius não foi a nenhuma delas, já que agora ele morava com o Potter (por causa de alguma briga de família, eu acho), então ela não teve ninguém para conversar (o que ela realmente quis dizer é que ela não teve ninguém para criar confusão com ela). Eu, claro, fiquei em casa todo o verão, fazendo absolutamente nada a não ser comer e assistir televisão. Elas ficaram extremamente felizes com o meu cargo de monitora-chefe (eu tinha escrito a elas no segundo em que eu tinha recebido meu distintivo) e insistiram mais uma vez que eu não sofreria impeachment e que eu tinha sido corretamente escolhida para o cargo.

Psh. Que mentirosas.

Então, aqui estou.

Uau.

Me sinto bem melhor.

Talvez eu conte para Grace e Emma.

Veremos.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

ELE MENTIU PRA MIM!

AQUELE NOJENTO DESAGRADÁVEL MENTIU PRA MIM!

EU NÃO _ACREDITO _NISSO!

Eu estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória, jogando conversa fora com a Grace, com a Emma e alguns primeiranistas, quando Dumbledore se levantou para fazer seu anual Discurso de Boas-Vindas.

"Saudações, estudantes de Hogwarts!", ele disse sorrindo, enquanto dava uma olhada em todo o Salão Principal. "Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eu tenho alguns avisos a fazer antes de vocês começarem seu banquete. Primeiro, gostaria de lembrar a _todos_ que a Floresta Proibida é apenas isso: proibida." Eu tenho plena certeza de que ele estava olhando diretamente para os marotos quando ele disse isso, porque é de conhecimento de todos que eles já estiveram lá mais do que em poucas ocasiões. O porquê de eles quererem entrar num lugar pavoroso e cheio de monstros como a Floresta Proibida, eu nunca vou saber.

"Segundo", Dumbledore continuou, seus olhos cintilando com o calor da vela acesa do Salão Principal. "Sr. Filch me pediu para avisá-los de que todos os produtos comprados na Zonko's não podem ser usados no interior do castelo. A lista dos outros objetos proibidos pode ser encontrada perto da sala do Sr. Filch no corredor do quarto andar. Terceiro, gostaria de informar a todos os estudantes de Hogwarts do terceiro-ano pra cima, que a primeira visita a Hogsmeade está marcada para dia dezoito de outubro. E, por último,", ele disse olhando por todo o Salão Principal, me avistando por um momento. "Eu gostaria de anunciar os monitores-chefes desse ano: Senhorita Lily Evans da Grifinória", eu me levantei lentamente (na verdade, foi mais a Grace me empurrando para cima, mas eu levantei de qualquer forma) do meu lugar, enquanto todo mundo aplaudia lentamente. "e nosso monitor-chefe", Dumbledore continuou, enquanto eu me sentava novamente, rezando silenciosamente que ele chamasse Amos, " é o Sr. James Potter, também da Grifinória".

_James Potter._

Era _ele._

_Ele_ era o monitor-chefe!

Custou toda a vontade do meu corpo inteiro para que eu não me levantasse de novo e começasse a estrangular o Potter. Ao invés disso, eu fiquei sentada lá, de boca aberta, encarando o maldito idiota. E você sabe o que mais? Ele ao menos nem se _importou_ com a mentira. Você sabe como eu sei que ele não se importou? Porque ele também estava me olhando. E você sabe o que ele fez?

ELE SORRIU!

Agora, por que, por DEUS, alguém SORRIRIA mesmo sabendo que tinha MENTIDO e aumentado as esperanças de uma pobre garota? POR QUE ELE FARIA UMA COISA DESSAS? EU PENSEI QUE ELE TIVESSE MUDADO PRO MODO LEGAL! QUAL É O PROBLEMA DELE?!

E eu me senti mal por ele também! Por ele e o seu estúpido tom 'não-vamos-conversar-sobre-isso'. Uma coisa é certa: eu NUNCA mais vou me sentir mal por James Potter de novo! Na verdade, eu nunca mais vou FALAR com James Potter de novo! Nunca mais! Em toda a minha patética e dispensável vida!

E a noite também ficou ainda pior. Não _só_ eu estava completamente deprimida durante todo o banquete, (porque eu estava esperando ansiosamente trabalhar com Amos Diggory, que eu tenho certeza que _nunca_ mentiria pra mim, já que ele é perfeito de todas as maneiras), mas também porque eu tive que ficar sentada lá, ouvindo Grace e Emma tentando me consolar. Mas elas não entendiam nada.

E essa nem é a PIOR parte! Porque depois que eu deixei todos os primeiranistas falantes no Salão Comunal da Grifinória (mantendo a maior distância humanamente possível entre eu e Potter), eu estava quase satisfeita em apenas subir, deitar em minha cama e dormir para esquecer a minha noite horrível, mas Merlin sabe que _isso_ não podia acontecer. TUDO tem que dar errado para a Lily.

ELISABETH SAUNDERS TINHA QUE SE INTROMETER NA MINHA HORA DE DORMIR!!

"Então", eu ouvi sua voz venenosa, enquanto eu entrava no nosso dormitório. Eu a olhei, sem a menor vontade de brigar, mas sabendo que isso aconteceria do mesmo jeito. Elisabeth estava sentada em sua cama, perfeita como sempre, com sua leal aliada, Carrie Lloyd (que também é uma setimanista da Grifinória) sentada perto dela. "Você é a monitora-chefe".

Eu mordi meus lábios para não ter que responder. Eu não queria ter que lidar com ela. Eu não queria que ela me perturbasse.

Ela balançou sua cabeça com tristeza por causa do meu silêncio. "Eu poderia dizer francamente que foi um choque _completo_, Evans". Um sorriso pequeno e presunçoso apareceu em seus lábios. "Afinal de contas, quem escolheria uma garota como _você_ para um cargo como _aquele?_". Ela, então, virou sua cabeça para Carrie. "Meu pai sempre disse que Dumbledore era completamente maluco". Ela se virou novamente para mim, com aquele seu ameaçador sorriso idiota. "Eu acho que isso só mostra que ele estava certo".

Eu não tinha saído da porta durante toda a conversa, e apenas fiquei lá, de boca aberta, sem poder responder. Afinal de contas, ela estava certa. Eu NÃO DEVERIA ser monitora-chefe. Eu SEMPRE soube que eu era errada para o cargo.

Talvez tenha sido o dia horrível que eu tive que me fez ficar tão emotiva, ou talvez tenha sido o fato de que foi Elisabeth que apontou os fatos óbvios, mas o que quer que tenha sido, eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que uma garota no meu lugar poderia ter feito.

Eu comecei a chorar.

Era uma coisa tão idiota pra se fazer, eu sei, mas, honestamente, eu não consegui evitar. Tinha sido um dia tão horrível. E foi tão injusto porque, geralmente, eu não sou o tipo de garota que cai no choro por qualquer coisa. Geralmente, eu sou muito boa em guardar as lágrimas para poucas situações. Eu nem podia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha chorado. Mas, no entanto, lá estava eu, parada perto da porta, as lágrimas ameaçando cair, enquanto eu tentava as segurar com toda a minha vontade.

"Oh, eu atingi um ponto fraco, Evans?", Elisabeth zombou, enquanto elas caminhavam até mim. Eu não me movi uma polegada, mas isso pareceu dar a Elisabeth ainda mais satisfação já que ela e Carrie esbarraram em mim e desceram, rindo, para o Salão Comunal.

Então, essa sou eu. A monitora-chefe grande, velha e chorona. POR QUE eu fui escolhida para essa tarefa? Só fez esse ano ficar mil vezes pior.

Merlin, eu tenho uma vida horrível.


	2. capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – A galinha**

**Terça-feira, dois de setembro, Salão Comunal**

Existem as pessoas matinais...E, depois, existe o resto de nós. O último grupo é onde eu me colocaria. Eu e as manhãs não combinamos exatamente. Nós simplesmente não nos damos bem. Nós nunca nos demos bem e provavelmente nunca nos daremos. Não é culpa de ninguém. Sério. É simplesmente o jeito que são as coisas.

De qualquer forma, eu realmente queria que alguém avisasse Emma sobre isso, porque – grande amiga que ela é – ela obviamente não sabe dessa aversão mútua compartilhada entre mim e as horas antes das 10 da manhã. Por outro lado, talvez ela até saiba, mas ela simplesmente não parece se importar com os meus sentimentos e/ou com as minhas preferências. Ela só continuou tagarelando essa manhã sobre 'acordar com uma cara feliz' e puxando meus cobertores do meu corpo muito gelado em uma hora completamente inadequada, quando eu realmente ainda deveria estar dormindo. Aparentemente, acordar em uma hora tão vergonhosa, de alguma maneira, leva a acordar com um sorriso e não com um bocejo, como eu pensava anteriormente. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu tenho quase certeza que, acordar uma pessoa não-matinal como eu às 7 da manhã, é um grave crime capital, não importando o quão boas eram suas intenções.

Então, enquanto eu estou sentada aqui, brincando com meus waffles e vagarosamente tomando um gole do meu suco de abóbora, informando Emma sobre seu crime.

"Pare com isso, Lily", ela diz. "Não é tão cedo assim".

Certo. Fácil para _ela_ dizer. Ela _gosta_ desse tipo de coisa.

"Nós precisamos pegar nossos livros juntas mesmo", Grace acabou de me informar, apesar de EU SABER que ela está tão cansada quanto eu, porque suas pálpebras se fecham quando Emma não está olhando. Além disso, ela acabou de bocejar.

Todas elas vão se arrepender quando eu dormir em cima dos meus waffles e, então, tiverem que me carregar até as masmorras, com cheiro de doce e toda pegajosa. Contei a elas.

Emma acabou de deixar sair um daqueles grandes, longos e inacabáveis suspiros. "Francamente, Lily! Se você tem energia suficiente para escrever no seu diário, eu acho que você tem energia suficiente para ficar acordada!".

Merda.

* * *

**Mais tarde, na aula de Poções.**

Por que _alguém_ ia, se quer, precisar de uma poção do TREMOR?

Sério. Quem iria querer _tremer?_ Isso, por acaso, tem algum propósito? Quando eu vou precisar usar uma Poção do Tremor durante minha vida inteira? Quando é que _alguém_ vai precisar? Professora Abbott precisar rever suas prioridades. Ela, por acaso, se IMPORTA se eu estou acordada desde as sete da manhã? Eu não tenho _tempo_ para lidar com essas besteiras!

Poção do Tremor-

Ocasiona choques de friagem pelo corpo do bebedor da poção. 2) Ocasiona no bebedor...blá, blá, blá.

LEMBRETE: Copiar as anotações da Emma sobre a Poção do Tremor

* * *

**Mais tarde, na aula de Adivinhação**

Por que nós ainda nos incomodamos com essa aula? – LE

**Eu não sei – EV**

_Ela é muito engraçada, vocês não acham? – GR_

Engraçada? Eu estava pensando mais ou menos em louca.

**Apesar disso, eu gosto da saia dela.**

_Lá vamos nós de novo. Rápido! Distraia ela! O que vocês acham da gente começar uma lista?_

Boa idéia.

**Lista dos garotos mais bonitos e solteiros de Hogwarts (com comentários adicionais) por Emmeline Vance, Grace Reynolds e Lily Evans.**

1) Amos Diggory – um sexy setimanista lufa-lufa que não só é incrivelmente bonito – com aquele sexy cabelo castanho claro e aquelas adoráveis covinhas no rosto – mas também é um ótimo jogador de quadribol, com um corpo para comprovar. Preciso dizer mais? **EV: Essa opinião é totalmente injusta, Lily! Ele não é tão perfeito como você o faz ser. **_GR: Incrivelmente sexy, apesar de ter seus pontos negativos. _LE: Vocês estão loucas. Ele é perfeito.

2) _Thomas Dunn _– _E daí que ele é do terceiro ano? Esse garoto tem GRANDES pontos no departamento de beleza. Já viram os olhos dele? Uma imagem perfeita entre os homens (ou garotos). _LE: Ele é fofo e nem um pouco vaidoso! Um par perfeito para o afeto de qualquer garota do TERCEIRO ANO. _GR: Esqueça os terceiranistas! Eu __adoraria__ procurar um armário de vassouras com ele. _**EV: Ignorando as táticas de moléstia de crianças da Grace, eu devo dizer que Thomas não é desprovido nem no departamento de beleza, nem no de personalidade.**

**3)**_**Remus Lupin – **_**Apesar dele pertencer ao notório clã dos marotos, Remus é um garoto incrivelmente fácil de se gostar. Seu hábito de estudo e seu casual jeito travesso o faz uma perfeita mistura de tudo. Um bom partido para qualquer garota digna. EV: Remus é a minha maravilhosa escolha já que ele é uma mistura de tudo o que uma garota poderia querer. Exceto por seus hábitos doentios e sua escolha de amigos um tanto mal feita, eu acho que você encontraria o Sr. Maravilhoso no Sr. Lupin. **_GR: Ah, vejo que alguém tem uma grande atração pelo nosso amigo Sr. Lupin, hã? Colocando isso de lado, boa escolha. Remus é muito legal. _LE: Isso é tão fofo, Em! Remus não é uma má escolha. Por que vocês dois não se reúnem para "estudar" um pouquinho, hum?

**AVISO DA ACUSADA INJUSTAMENTE ****(EV): EU NÃO GOSTO DO REMUS LUPIN. **

4) Sirius Black – Outro membro dos travessos marotos, você não consegue evitar notar a boa aparência de Sirius. Nós todas sabemos que ele é imaturo e maluco, mas definitivamente não é desprovido no departamento da aparência. **EV: Concordo. Sirius é louco, mas não é feio. **_GR: Eu não acho que eu possa responder a isso já que familiares (não importa quão distantes e remotos) não deveriam dizer coisas desse tipo sobre outros membros da família. _LE: Essa lista é estritamente para as aparências e foi por isso que eu coloquei o Sirius. Você não pode negar sua beleza (ou sua insanidade, na verdade).

5) _James Potter__ – James também pertence ao clã dos marotos (que homens bonitos eles são!) e é um homem incrivelmente bonito. Sem mencionar suas ótimas habilidades no quadribol e sua anormal inteligência (que rivaliza com a da nossa Senhorita Evans), esse garoto é tudo. _**EV: Verdade. Apesar de ser um idiota às vezes, não se pode enfrentar os lindos atributos de James e seu grosseiro senso de humor. Positivo! **_GR: Eu adoro o James. Na verdade, se ele não fosse TÃO meu amigo, ele seria meu namorado. _LE: Por favor! POTTER? Ele é um idiota! Além disso, todo mundo sabe que ele é praticamente casado com Saunders. Eles têm namorado e terminado desde o terceiro ano. Vocês me deixam enjoada.

**AVISO PARA A GAROTA EM NEGAÇÃO****: Essa é uma lista restrita para BONITOS e solteiros, e você não pode excluir James Potter de uma lista dessas. Além disso, James e Elisabeth terminaram faz tempo. Todo mundo sabe disso. **

AVISO PARA A MENTALMENTE INSANA: Me deixe em paz.

**Mais tarde, jantar no Salão Principal**

Eu adoro jantar em Hogwarts. Sério, eu adoro.

Quero dizer, quando você teve um dia difícil e tudo parece estar dando errado (basicamente todos os dias para mim), você sempre tem a ótima expectativa do jantar na sua frente. Você pode simplesmente se sentar, relaxar, e deixar tudo pra lá.

Claro que meu amor pelo jantar de Hogwarts pode ter alguma a coisa a ver com a minha enorme e anormal paixão por arroz.

Sim. Arroz.

Eu não me lembro exatamente quando minha obsessão por arroz começou, mas desde que eu era pequena, é tudo que eu mais tenho comido. Eu lembro que minha avó costumava fazer o mais delicioso arroz que já existiu. Ela colocava todos aqueles condimentos diferentes e temperos especiais, os quais eu sempre conseguia citar separadamente, mas nunca pensaria em colocá-los todos juntos. Eu costumava observá-la misturar tudo e ver o arroz fritar e borbulhar, mas eu nunca conseguia fazê-lo sozinha. Depois que ela morreu, mamãe e eu tentamos fazer o arroz dela várias vezes, mas sempre ficava com um gosto horrível. Talvez, o arroz da minha avó tenha começado tudo isso, mas eu não tenho certeza.

E vocês sabem o que mais? Hogwarts deve ter, pelo menos, uns três tipos de arroz _toda noite._ É. _Três! _Como eu poderia não gostar _disso?_

E enquanto você está sentada na mesa da Grifinória, comendo os seus vários tipos de arroz e conversando com as suas amigas, você tem uma visão perfeita da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Isso significa que você também tem uma visão perfeita de um certo monitor setimanista da Lufa-Lufa (e não, eu não estou falando da Julie Little).

Então, enquanto eu estou sentada aqui, comendo meu arroz e olhando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, eu não tenho que me preocupar com monitores-chefes mentirosos econfusascolegas de quarto, ou com o fato de eu não ter anotações sobre a Poção do Tremor porque eu esqueci de pedir as da Emma. Não. Eu posso apenas ficar sentada, relaxar e fazer as minhas duas coisas favoritas.

Comer e me deliciar com a visão de Amos Diggory.

Pode a vida FICAR melhor?

* * *

**Quarta-feira, três de setembro, na aula de Feitiços**

Eu odeio minha vida.

Eu odeio minha vida e eu odeio a minha boca estúpida que tem autocontrole.

Se eu pudesse ir à loja de bocas e trocar a minha boca por uma diferente, eu iria. E eu teria esperanças de que a minha nova boca fosse tão independente quanto a velha, porque, se não, eu estaria mais encrencada ainda (além disso, teria que voltar na loja de bocas e a imagem de um lugar como aquele não é muito atrativa para mim).

Eu simplesmente não entendo. O que eu fiz pra minha boca estúpida para que ela tenha ficado tão revoltada? EU NÃO MEREÇO ESSE ABUSO! EU REALMENTE NÃO MEREÇO!

Quero dizer, pessoas perfeitas como a _Elisabeth Saunders_ merecem bocas como a minha. Não pessoas já-fracassadas-na-vida como eu.

Se Elisabeth Saunders se fizesse de boba, e quase tivesse sido expulsa de uma aula _muito_ importante, e DEPOIS começasse a chorar em frente do seu (antigo?) inimigo/parceiro de monitoria/recém-feito-professor-particular-de-transfiguração, eu provavelmente nem teria rido dela! Eu provavelmente teria me sentido muito mal pela garota, mesmo ela sendo uma completa idiota. Mas, não. Coisas como essa não ACONTECEM com Elisabeth Saunders. Elas acontecem com pessoas como _eu._ Sempre com a Lily.

Essa manhã começou perfeitamente bem. Na verdade, começou mais do que bem. Eu, pela primeira vez, realmente _entendi_ uma poção. Uma poção que eu tinha esquecido de copiar as instruções no dia anterior. Você sabe que aumento de auto-estima isso foi? Eu, na verdade, recebi uma NOTA ALTA pelo meu trabalho prático! Isso é _muito_ emocionante levando em consideração que eu _sei_ que a Professora Abbot me odeia e só se forçaria a me dar uma nota alta se a minha poção estivesse muito, muito boa. Quem _não estaria_ de bom humor depois disso?

Então, eu fui para a aula de Transfiguração com um resplandecente e animado humor(coisa que não acontece muito freqüentemente), nem me preocupando com o fato de que eu sou completamente TERRÍVEL em Transfiguação e nem com o fato de que o mentiroso e idiota monitor-chefe – com quem, por sinal, eu não deveria _conversar _de novo – estava sentado atrás de mim, conversando com as minhas amigas.

"Acalmem-se todos vocês! Sentem-se!", Professora McGonagall disse no início da aula. A conversa de todo mundo parou imediatamente, já que seus olhos se fixaram na professora na frente da sala."Obrigada", McGonagall disse, enquanto se virava para o quadro negro atrás dela e começava a escrever.

TRANSFIGURAÇÃO ANIMAL

Ugh. Até escrevendo isso agora, me dá vontade de morrer de vergonha. Mas, sendo justa, eu nunca tive nenhum talento em Transfiguração. Eu sou excelente em Feitiços e faço bem mais do que a média em DCAT, mas Transfiguração? Nunca. Eu nem deveria estar na aula. McGonagall nunca aceita ninguém que tenha tirado abaixo de Excede as Expectativas nos N.O.M.s nas suas aulas de N.I.E.M.s, e eu definitivamente nem estou perto disso. No entanto, por algum milagre, eu convenci McGonagall a me aceitar na aula com a promessa de que estudaria que nem louca no verão e com a garantia de que eu melhoraria. Eu acho que ela só me aceitou porque ela tem uma preferência por mim (o porquê dela gostar tanto de mim, eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Quero dizer, se você for dar preferência a alguém, vá em frente e escolha uma criança extraordinária com talentos infinitos. O porquê da McGonagall ter escolhido uma medíocre e chata parcela de ser humano como eu para dar preferência está além da minha compreensão). Eu deveria estudar todo o verão (o que eu fiz... às vezes) e McGonagall iria julgar a minha melhora e me dizer se eu poderia continuar na aula, mas as coisas na minha vida parecem sempre achar um jeito de estragar tudo. Eu sei que aurores precisam saber Transfiguração e tudo o mais, mas, francamente, se você não consegue entender, você simplesmente não entende. Eles não podem abrir uma exceção pra mim? Eu tenho certeza que UM auror sem talentos para Transfiguração estaria tudo bem. Eu posso me prender a Feitiços. Isso eu posso fazer.

"Tudo bem", McGonagall disse ao se virar para encarar a turma mais uma vez, olhando para cada um de nós com um olhar crítico. Eu odeio quando ela faz isso. "Ontem, todos vocês refrescaram suas memórias de verão sobre a teoria da Transfiguração Animal e agora vão treinar o feitiço oralmente. Lembrem-se de gesticular suas varinhas no movimento circular correto e de pensar claramente sobre a mudança das lagartixas manchadas na frente de vocês em galinhas. Todo mundo entendeu?".

Pequenos murmúrios de consentimento percorreram toda a sala. Internamente, eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Excelente", McGonagall acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. Seus olhos se moveram para o fundo da sala. "Eu não quero _nenhuma brincadeira _– Black, Potter, vocês me entenderam?".

Muitas garotas deram risadinhas enquanto Potter e Black acenavam com a cabeça inocentemente. Como eles são idiotas.

"Bom", McGonagall disse de novo, ainda olhando os dois garotos de modo suspeito. "Vocês podem começar".

Certo.

Começar.

Claro.

Se ao menos eu pudesse.

Eu fiquei lá sentada por algum tempo, observando Emma transformar sua lagartixa em uma galinha e depois em lagartixa de novo. Depois, procurando por um pouquinho de solidariedade, me virei para Grace, esperando que ela pudesse estar tendo um pouco da dificuldade que eu estava tendo, mas minha busca acabou em desapontamento, porque Grace também tinha facilmente transformado sua lagartixa em galinha. Uma rápida olhada atrás de nós me mostrou que os dois marotos também tinham obtido sucesso na transformação e estavam agora procurando outras formas de diversão. Sirius estava tentando convencer sua galinha a atacar a galinha do Potter que, por sua vez, a estava empurrando na direção oposta. Eu me virei cautelosamente para minha própria lagartixa e a observei criticamente. Não PARECIA tão difícil. Todo mundo conseguiu fazer isso, por que eu não conseguiria? Eu conseguiria. É claro que eu conseguiria.

Merlim, _por que_ eu sou tão estúpida?

Eu peguei minha varinha de cima da mesa, decidida a transformar aquela maldita lagartixa em uma galinha de qualquer jeito. Eu dei uma olhada nas minhas anotações uma última vez antes de tentar o impossível.

"_Animus Nero"_, eu disse calmamente, movendo minha varinha segundo o modelo indicado. Mas, aparentemente, não era o movimento _exato_ porque, ao invés de uma galinha, de pé na minha frente estava algo mais parecido com uma cabeça de galinha, um corpo mole de lagartixa e um rabo nojento. Uma Lagartixa-Galinha.

Claro que essa transfiguração mal-feita não teria sido tão ruim se, naturalmente, eu não tivesse criado uma lagartixa-galinha _possuída_ que tivesse decidido que parecia apropriado criar uma enorme confusão.

"CCCUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!", a metade-lagartixa/metade-galinha gritou (em um volume espantosamente alto para um animal tão pequeno, a propósito). Todas as cabeças viraram para mim imediatamente, enquanto a galinha saltava da minha mesa e começava a trilhar seu desejado caminho de guerra.

O caos começou quando o animal maluco se chocou contra a cadeira de Jervis Rennet's, provocando a pobre Jervis a cair em cima da Penny O'Jene, que gritou muito alto na orelha da Jervis. Então, a galinha foi na direção da carteira da Tammy Turner, espalhando todos os pergaminhos e todas as penas em várias direções, provocando Tammy a começar a gritar obscenidades em alguma outra língua, que eu acho que soava um pouco como serêiaco (a língua dos sereianos)**.** Isso feito, ela decidiu, então, secar seu pé manchado de tinta nos delicados ombros de Carrie Lloyd.

"TIREM ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM! ECAAA! TIREM ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM!", ela gritou para o seu parceiro, Timmy Ricks, que parecia achar a situação muito engraçada, e que estava impossibilitado de ajudar porque ele estava rindo demais.

Naquele momento, a sala inteira estava um completo caos já que minha criação saltava de uma carteira para outra, pulando nas pessoas, estragando tarefas e causando destruição por qualquer lugar que ela passasse. O único que realmente parecia estar gostando desse completo fiasco era Sirius, que estava proclamando bem alto para sua própria galinha que ela deveria seguir o exemplo da minha criação. Eu verdadeiramente desejei que o chão abrisse e me engolisse por inteiro. Eu só poderia imaginar o quão meu rosto estava vermelho até aquele momento. O tempo inteiro eu segui o animal maluco com os meus olhos, desejando de todo o coração que eu não começasse a chorar ali e naquela hora.

A loucura finalmente chegou ao fim quando McGonagall jogou uma edição bem pesada de _As fendas e os esconderijos da Transfiguração _em cima da besta caótica. Houve, então, um suspiro coletivo que se espalhou por toda a sala antes que a tensão surgisse de novo e eu sentisse os olhos de todo mundo se moverem do então inconsciente animal para a sua criadora.

Eu.

"Senhorita Evans", McGonagall disse calmamente, lentamente erguendo seus olhos da criatura e olhando para mim. "Fale comigo depois da aula, por favor".

Apenas a expressão em seus olhos – de desapontamento e arrependimento – foi suficiente para que eu ficasse nervosa. Todo o meu corpo começou a tremer de medo e nervosismo. Eu acenei com a cabeça, mas só um pouco. Eu estava tremendo demais para fazer muito mais que isso. Foi, talvez, o pior momento de toda a minha vida.

A turma se acalmou depois disso. Carrie Lloyd foi mandada para o banheiro depois que ela parou de gritar e McGonagall consertou a cadeira da Jervis Rennet e a carteira da Kiki Molter. Todo mundo começou a recolher os seus pertences que haviam sido jogados em vários lugares diferentes por toda a sala, como conseqüência da agitação da minha galinha.

Eu apenas fiquei sentada lá, congelada pela minha vergonha e preocupação, olhando todo mundo me olhar. Muitos sorrisos piedosos e olhares preocupados foram lançados na minha direção, mas eu os ignorei. Eu estava muito ocupada me dedicando à minha auto-piedade. Eu SABIA que eu deveria ter estudado mais! Eu SABIA! Mas não, eu _tinha _que simplesmente assistir aquele programa na televisão, ou eu _tinha_ que ir ver aquele filme, ou _tinha_ que tirar um cochilo. Vê o que acontece quando você se descuida? EU SOU, SEM DÚVIDA, UMA FRACASSSADA NA VIDA!

A aula estava quase terminando e eu estava muito aliviada pelo fato de que outros problemas não haviam surgido.

"Potter", McGonagall disse alguns minutos antes da aula terminar. "Fale comigo depois da aula".

Potter ergueu os olhos, surpreso.

"Mas eu ainda não _fiz_ nada, Professora!", ele respondeu, olhando para McGonagall e esperando alguma resposta. O idiota realmente pensou que ele tivesse feito algo.

"O fato de que você falou 'ainda' não pode significar algo bom, pode Senhor Potter?" Ela o observou com suspeita, seu olhar mostrando seu desgosto pelo 'ainda'. Potter deu de ombros, mas obviamente ainda estava confuso.

Eu imediatamente comecei a entrar em pânico com essa pequena interação. Ela tinha me esquecido? Ela iria me expulsar da aula com o Potter BEM ALI? Poderia ela ser tão cruel assim? McGonagall é rígida, mas eu nunca a considerei _cruel. _E o que o Potter _fez_ afinal? Ela não poderia falar sobre isso em uma outra hora? Dizer alguma coisa quando, sei lá, eu NÃO estivesse lá? Ela tinha alguma idéia do que ela estava _fazendo_ comigo?

A aula terminou alguns minutos depois para o alívio de todos na sala. Silenciosamente, minhas entranhas entrando em pânico, eu observei todos, exceto eu e o Potter, começarem a caminhar lentamente para fora da sala, murmurando e comentando sobre a aula movimentada. A fofoca iria correr de um lado para o outro por um tempo.

"Nós esperaremos por você, se você quiser", Emma disse com um sorriso confortante, apontando para fora da sala, onde ela e a Grace estavam dispostas a esperar. Eu sacudi minha cabeça, ainda sem o completo controle das minhas cordas vocais.

"Não se preocupe, Lily", Grace disse gentilmente, obviamente tentando me consolar também. "Todos cometem erros".

É. Mas não erros como uma _galinha-maluca._

"Tem certeza que você não quer que a gente espere?" Emma ofereceu de novo. "Nós apenas temos o almoço. Não tem problema se a gente se atrasar um pouquinho".

Novamente, eu sacudi minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem", Emma suspirou levemente, colocando uma mão confortadora em cima do meu ombro. "Nos vemos no almoço, eu acho".

Então, ela e Grace saíram, deixando Potter, McGonagall e eu na sala anteriormente cheia. Eu tentei ignorar o Potter e olhei para McGonagall com expectativa. Ela estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo alguma coisa.

"Espere lá fora, Potter", ela ordenou calmamente, sem se incomodar em tirar os olhos do que ela estava escrevendo. Eu soltei um rápido suspiro de alívio quando eu percebi que McGonagall não era cruel suficiente para me expulsar da aula na frente dele. Eu observei silenciosamente, enquanto Potter recolhia todos os seus pertences de uma maneira também silenciosa. Seus olhos se revezaram entre McGonagall e eu, enquanto ele pegava seus últimos livros. Eu evitei seu olhar, não querendo ver a zombaria que eu, sem dúvida, encontraria em seus olhos. Ele saiu da sala alguns segundos depois. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Venha cá, Senhorita Evans".

Minha cabeça voltou sua atenção para McGonagall, meu estômago instantaneamente dando voltas. Com alguma dificuldade, eu andei lentamente até sua mesa, rezando para tudo e todos que eu conhecia.

"Professora – ", eu comecei.

"Nós tínhamos um acordo, Senhorita Evans", ela me interrompeu calmamente, tirando seus olhos do que ela estava escrevendo pela primeira vez. Eu me encolhi, piscando meus olhos para evitar as lágrimas. Ela parecia tão decepcionada que eu queria morrer.

"Eu sei, Professora", eu murmurei tristemente, olhando para os meus sapatos. Eu não podia suportar olhar para seu rosto por mais tempo.

"Eu disse que eu te aceitaria na minha aula de novo esse ano e você me prometeu que melhoraria. Eu não vejo nenhuma melhora, Lily". No instante em que ela me chamou de 'Lily', eu sabia que estava tudo acabado. Seu tom era calmo, mas severo. Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando me focar no que ela estava falando e ao mesmo tempo tentando desesperadamente manter meus olhos secos. Eu nunca fiquei tão envergonhada como eu estava naquele momento.

"E-eu sei". Eu engoli em seco, tentando me livrar da bola de emoção que tinha entalado na minha garganta. "E eu _realmente_ estudei, Professora! Honestamente, eu estudei!"

"Eu não estou dizendo que você não estudou, Senhorita Evans, mas eu não sei como manter você nessa aula se você não consegue melhorar".

"Mas esse foi apenas o segundo dia de aula, Professora! Eu só estou um pouquinho sem prática". Minha voz estava falhando em cada palavra. Ela iria me expulsar, eu sabia que ela iria. Não tinha nada que eu podia fazer a respeito. Por que eu ainda estava tentando lutar contra isso?

"Ainda vai ficar ainda mais difícil daqui pra frente, Lily", ela me disse suavemente. "Isso tudo foi só uma revisão básica. Você, sinceramente, quer passar por outra demonstração como essa de novo?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, esperando pelo pior.

"Eu sinto muito, Professora, eu realmente sinto, mas eu juro que tentarei mais! Eu vou estudar todo o tempo! Só, _por favor_, me deixe continuar na aula! Eu _preciso_ continuar nessa aula!". Eu sabia que era um caso perdido, mas eu estava desesperada. McGonagall suspirou profundamente e minhas entranhas começaram a se desintegrar. "_Por favor_", eu implorei, tentando, pela última vez, suplicar pelo meu caso perdido. Eu fiquei parada lá silenciosamente, apenas esperando pelas palavras...Pelas palavras _horríveis..._

"Eu não vou te expulsar da aula, Senhorita Evans".

Eu congelei, as palavras histéricas de um argumento recém preparado nos meus lábios, enquanto meu coração começava a bater loucamente no meu peito. Ela disse o que eu _pensava_ que ela tinha dito? "E-eu – o quê?".

O olhar calmo da McGonagall me atingiu. "Eu não vou te expulsar da minha aula", ela repetiu.

Ela não...Ela não...

_EBA!!_

"Ah, _obrigada_, Professora!", eu gritei feliz, perdendo a razão no calor do momento e quase jogando meus braços em volta dos ombros da mulher. "_Muito_ obrigada! Eu vou melhorar, eu realmente vou! Eu vou estudar constantemente e eu vou melhorar e eu vou...ah, _obrigada!_". Eu estava tão aliviada, que eu mal conseguia tomar ar. Eu fiz um voto lá naquele momento de que eu _iria_ estudar mais de qualquer forma. Afinal de contas, ninguém iria querer um auror que fracasse em Transfiguração, certo? Mas, apesar disso, eu ainda estava com um buraco no estômago. E se eu não conseguisse? E se, não importando o quanto eu estudasse, eu não entendesse? O que eu faria, então? Eu tentei expulsar esses pensamentos preocupantes da minha cabeça. Eu ainda estava na aula e era isso o que importava.

"Eu vou assegurar isso, Senhorita Evans.", McGonaggal me disse com severidade, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Eu a olhei confusa. "O que você quer dizer com isso?", eu perguntei.

McGonagall começou a mexer nas coisas que estavam em sua mesa enquanto me explicava calmamente, "Eu estou lhe designando um professor particular, Senhorita Evans. Você se encontrará com esse professor uma vez por semana por pelo menos uma hora. Estude sozinha o tempo que você achar necessário, mas se eu não ver nenhuma melhora, eu vou ter que te expulsar da minha aula. Está claro?".

Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Um professor particular.

Hum.

Eu nunca tive um professor particular antes. Quem seria? Como ele seria? Ele realmente conseguiria me ajudar?

"Potter!"

O grito da McGonagall me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Meus olhos voaram para a porta atrás de mim. Potter reentrou na sala, ainda confuso.

Eu olhei na direção de McGonagall em dúvida. Ela tinha terminado comigo? Eu deveria ir embora agora? Mas quem seria meu professor particular? Quando eu me encontraria com ele? Ela não parecia estar me dando nenhuma resposta. Eu me virei para James, que tinha se aproximado da mesa de McGonagall e agora estava em pé perto de mim.

"Não importa o que tenha acontecido, não fui eu", James insistiu imediatamente, olhando seriamente para McGonagall. "Não fui, eu juro".

Eu tive que segurar uma risada enquanto McGonagall o olhava. Ele parecia tão inocente. De qualquer modo, o que ele tinha feito? Que eu saiba, nada tinha sido explodido recentemente e o cabelo de ninguém tinha mudado de cor.

"Não é nada desse tipo, Potter" – ela o olhou severamente – "pela _primeira vez_". Ela começou a mexer em seus papéis de novo. "Você se lembra do que conversamos ontem?", ela voltou a olhar para o que ela estava escrevendo antes. Novamente, eu me perguntei se a minha presença era ou não necessária. Se Potter não levaria bronca, não tinha mais nenhuma diversão para mim. De qualquer maneira, o que ele estava fazendo? Sobre o que eles tinham conversado ontem?

"As aulas particulares?"

Ah, as aulas particulares.

Espera aí, AULAS PARTICULARES?

Foi aí que caiu a ficha.

"Sim, as aulas particulares", McGonagall disse com um aceno. Ela se virou para mim. "Conheça a sua nova aluna, Potter".

_Conheça a sua nova aluna, Potter._

Eu queria gritar.

Eu queria chorar.

Eu queria pegar essas palavras e empurrá-las de volta. Eu queria fazer qualquer coisa, menos olhar para James Potter. Mas, claro, sendo a desequilibrada que eu sou, naquele momento eu não fiz nada a não ser olhar como uma idiota.

_Por que _ele? Poderia ter sido _qualquer um!_ POR QUE ELA TINHA QUE ESCOLHÊ-LO?

"Lily?", ele perguntou, apesar de eu não saber se ele estava falando comigo ou com a McGonagall. Ele disse meu primeiro nome de novo. Por que ele continua _fazendo_ isso?

"É", McGonagall respondeu, sem levantar seu olhar do que ela estava escrevendo. "Você dará aulas particulares para a Senhorita Evans a partir de agora".

Meu olhar bobo voltou-se para Potter, que estava parecendo um pouco satisfeito demais pro meu gosto. Eu _nunca_ escutaria o final disso. Eu poderia apenas imaginar o tipo de coisas que ele falaria...Os tipos de coisas que ele contaria para as pessoas.

Que diabos. Eu _odeio_ ele.

"Mas, Professora", eu argumentei, me pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que Potter entrou na sala. "Potter não vai estar muito ocupado para me dar aulas particulares? Quero dizer, ele tem o Quadribol e suas tarefas como monitor-chefe. Eu tenho _certeza_ que outra pessoa poderia fazer isso...".

Desesperada, você diz?

Definitivamente.

"As aulas particulares fazem parte das tarefas de monitor-chefe, Senhorita Evans, assim como também fazem parte das suas". Meu coração parou quando ela disse isso. "Se não fosse você, seria outra pessoa. Mas eu agradeço pela sua preocupação".

Plano A frustrado. Droga.

"Eu acho que eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos para conversarem sobre a hora das aulas". McGonagall se levantou, mandando um olhar significativo para nós, enquanto ficava em pé. O pergaminho que ela estava anteriormente escrevendo estava firme em sua mão. "Eu tenho um bilhete para entregar para o diretor. Bom dia para vocês dois". Depois, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela nos deixou.

Sozinhos.

Eu acho que foi aí que meu cérebro realmente começou a entender toda a situação.

Potter.

_James Potter_ era meu professor particular.

Professor particular é aquele que ajuda seus estudantes.

Potter, me ajudando? Não era provável.

Mas eu TINHA que passar nessa aula. Eu não tinha escolha. Se eu não melhorasse, McGonagall me expulsaria da aula e, então, eu nunca me tornaria auror. Mas como eu vou melhorar se meu professor é o maior idiota que eu conheço? Como eu vou melhorar se eu fiz uma promessa de que eu nunca mais falaria com o meu então 'professor'? Como eu vou melhorar se o meu professor me despreza completamente?

McGonagall sabe o que ela fez? Ela sabe que toda a minha vida acabou de ir para o _esgoto_ porque ela me designou um professor inútil? Ela sabe que você não pode ser um auror sem ter N.I.E.M. em Transfiguração? ELA SABE?

Eu não acredito. Eu vou reprovar. Potter provavelmente vai me dar informações erradas, vai me falar que eu estou indo bem quando, na verdade, vai estar rindo de mim e da minha incapacidade em Trasnfiguração. MERLIN, ele é um idiota!

Enquanto eu estava delirando, eu acho que Potter estava tentando falar comigo, porque ele ficou bastante assustado quando eu caí subitamente no chão e comecei a chorar que nem louca (ei, eu sou uma desequilibrada, lembram? Eu não tinha nenhum controle sob minhas reações súbitas e impulsivas).

"Lily!", ele imediatamente se jogou do meu lado. "Você está bem? O que está doendo?".

Ai, meu Deus. Aquele estúpido ser desprezível pensou que eu estava _machucada_ ou algo assim.

"Eu estou _bem_!", eu gemi irritada. "Me deixe em paz!", eu escondi meu rosto nos meus joelhos, enquanto eu chorava mais.

Eu acho que foi aí que Potter percebeu que eu não estava agoniada por causa de alguma dor. Eu posso dizer que ele estava, obviamente, confuso com as minhas lágrimas e um pouco sem saber o que fazer comigo, já que o senti se afastar levemente da minha forma tremida. Eu sabia que ele estava confuso, sem saber o que fazer com a boba garota chorona sentada perto dele – diabos, eu também _estaria_ confusa – mas aquela confusão pareceu sumir lentamente já que, alguns segundos depois, eu o senti me abraçar de forma hesitante.

Talvez ele estivesse tentando me consolar (há!), mas isso só me fez me sentir mais triste. Ele não poderia esquecer aquela brincadeira idiota ou qualquer coisa assim e voltar a ser mau comigo? Ele já estava arruinando a minha vida, _por que_ deixá-la pior?

"Vá embora!", eu chorei em sua camisa, lutando para me livrar do seu abraço. Pelo menos, era uma camisa boa de se sentir. Já que eu tinha que chorar na camisa de alguém, era bom saber que era uma camisa confortável.

"Qual é o problema?", ele me perguntou calmamente, sem afrouxar seu abraço apertado. Ele, claramente, não estava mais sem saber o que fazer comigo. Ele também não parecia achar que abraçar sua antiga inimiga de forma bem íntima era estranho. Eu, claro, estava tão confusa que nem sabia o que pensar.

"Eu disse para ir _embora_!", eu gritei ainda mais alto, enquanto eu continuava tentando me soltar dele.

"Não vou até você me contar qual é o problema!", ele gritou em resposta.

Ah, claro. Eu, definitivamente, não estava mais nervosa.

Mas se ele estava pensando que eu contaria a ele todos os meus problemas, ele estava muito enganado. E daí que ele está sendo legal? E daí que a camisa dele é confortável? ELE É UM MENTIROSO HORRÍVEL E ESTÚPIDO!

"_Tudo!_", eu gritei, tentando me afastar dele ainda mais. Parecia uma resposta boa e suficiente. Ele apertou ainda mais o abraço. Doía, então eu parei de lutar. Burro idiota.

"Tudo?", ele me perguntou suavemente, afrouxando o seu abraço assassino.

"É! Está satisfeito agora?".

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, sem acreditar. "_Não?_".

"Não", ele repetiu. Eu queria gritar de frustração, ou bater bem forte em seu rostinho bonito. Ao invés disso, eu chorei ainda mais.

"Ugh! Apenas vá _embora_!".

"Não vou até você me dizer qual é o seu problema", ele ainda insistiu. Eu senti seu dedo debaixo do meu queixo, enquanto ele levantava meu rosto molhado de lágrimas. "Me diga qual é o seu problema", ele disse de novo.

Minha mente gritou que aquilo não era normal – que alguma coisa definitivamente estava acontecendo. Por que ele ainda estava sendo tão legal comigo sendo que eu não só estava sendo incrivelmente grossa (o que ele mereceu totalmente), mas também estava praticamente tentando me livrar do seu abraço? Ao invés de cuspir na sua cara como eu originalmente pretendia, eu rapidamente observei o seu rosto em busca de alguma pista do que estava acontecendo, mas ele não me revelou nada. Enquanto ele estava esperando calmamente eu responder, sua expressão não dizia nada, e seus olhos estavam cheios de um estranho sentimento que eu simplesmente não pude decifrar. Mas eu devo dizer, que eles _são_ muito agradáveis. Os olhos dele, quero dizer. Apesar de ele não os merecer, já que ele é uma pessoa não-legal (ou geralmente não-legal, de qualquer modo). Eu espero que ele os doe para a Casa da Esperança ou algo assim.

"Por que você se importa?", eu perguntei o mais friamente que eu pude por trás das minhas lágrimas. "Você me despreza".

Eu tinha dito essa última parte com bastante convicção, como se fosse um conhecimento geral, o que eu tinha pensado que era, mas Potter parecia confuso.

"Eu não te desprezo", ele disse. "Você sabe disso, não sabe, Lily?".

Uh, não, eu não sabia.

"Do que você está falando?", eu perguntei, chateada de que ele estivesse sugerindo outra coisa. Isso tudo é parte de seu plano genial, eu sei. Consolar a garota chorona, falar para ela que você não a odeia, continuar sendo o Sr. Legal e Nobre, e depois aprontar alguma com a garota até ela ficar louca. "Você me odeia desde o primeiro ano. Você deixou suas intenções _bem_ claras".

Ele suspirou bem alto, sacudindo sua cabeça pesarosamente. "Eu nunca te odiei, Lily".

Que _mentiroso_ aquele garoto é!

"Não minta!", eu gritei, o olhando irritada. "O que você é? Algum tipo de mentiroso patológico ou algo assim?".

"Eu sou o quê?", ele perguntou inexpressivamente.

"Você já mentiu antes e está mentindo agora!", eu expliquei de forma prática, sem me importar em manter a raiva em minha voz. "Você _gosta_ de mentir, ou você é apenas doente e não consegue evitar?".

Potter suspirou de novo, tirando uma de suas mãos de mim para passar a mão em seu cabelo. "Eu não tive a intenção de mentir antes", ele disse, "Me desculpe".

Eu tive que segurar meu pigarreio de descrença. Do que ele estava _falando?_ Como você pode NÃO querer mentir? Quando você mente, você SABE que está mentindo. É claro que ele sabia! Quero dizer, ele _sorriu_! Ele não apenas _sabia_ o que ele estava fazendo, mas também sentiu satisfação em fazer isso!

"Você não pode _não_ ter a intenção de mentir", eu o repreendi irritada, "Você fez de propósito".

Potter sofreu para achar suas palavras por um momento. "Eu sei", ele disse, "mas...era...eu nunca quis...ah, deixa pra lá! Você não entenderia".

"Tente", eu respondi, agora realmente curiosa para saber como ele 'não teve a intenção de mentir', ao contrário de antes, quando eu estava apenas tentando desviar a conversa para um outro assunto sem ser o meu choro. Se ele podia ser persistente, eu também.

"Não vou contar até você me dizer porque você estava chorando", ele respondeu com um olhar de interesse.

Droga.

Eu devia ter visto isso vindo.

Eu nunca pretendi contar a ele o porquê de eu estar histérica, claro. Mesmo que ele estivesse sendo legal e tudo. Eu tinha a intenção de gritar e berrar e fazer a maior cena por causa da intromissão dele nos meus assuntos particulares. Mas, naturalmente, minha notória boca escolheu aquele exato momento para atacar de novo. Eu acho que deve ter sido aqueles seus olhos idiotas que, de alguma forma, fizeram a minha boca idiota funcionar (!), mas, de qualquer forma, eu rapidamente comecei a contar toda a história sobre Transfiguração – meus horríveis N.O.M.s, meu acordo com a McGonagall, o problema de me tornar auror, até mesmo as minhas dúvidas sobre ele ser meu professor particular – para James Potter, logo ali, no chão da sala de Transfiguração.

É. Eu sei. Eu sou uma idiota.

Ele ouviu com atenção, como se ele realmente se importasse com o que eu estava dizendo, e é por isso que eu acho que a minha boca continuou falando, mesmo depois de eu ter pensado que não tinha mais nada pra contar. E então, depois que minha boca traidora finalmente terminou sua longa fala, eu finalmente terminei minha história com um agradável "Minha vida é um verdadeiro inferno", e depois rapidamente fechei minha boca, mentalmente me repreendendo por um tempo. Antes de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Potter parecia esperar pra ver se eu tinha terminado. Na verdade, ele parecia um pouco impressionado por eu ter cedido tão facilmente. Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram, antes dele começar a rir.

"Isso é tudo?", ele me perguntou com um sorriso. Eu o olhei irritada. "Sinceramente, eu pensei que fosse algo importante".

"_É_ importante!", eu respondi.

Ele riu de novo, sem prestar atenção na minha expressão de raiva. "Escute", ele começou, me dando um pequeno sorriso. "Antes de mais nada, _todos _temos problemas. _Todos _acham suas vidas um verdadeiro inferno uma hora ou outra – quero dizer, droga! Eu também odeio minha vida! Segundo, você _não_ vai falhar em Transfiguração. É pra isso que eu estou aqui".

Ele pareceu tão sincero quando ele disse essa última parte que eu quase acreditei nele. _Quase._ Quero dizer, eu _queria_ acreditar nele, eu realmente queria, mas é de _James Potter_ que estamos falando aqui. O mesmo James Potter que mentiu pra mim. O mesmo James Potter que me odeia desde o primeiro ano (mesmo ele insistindo que ele não me odeia. Isso é mentira também). Quero dizer, depois de tudo isso, por que eu deveria acreditar nele _agora?_

"_Você _vai _me_ ajudar?", eu perguntei, não me importando em esconder o sarcasmo grosseiro da minha voz. "Aham. Com certeza".

"Eu vou!", ele insistiu ainda parecendo muito sincero, apesar de eu saber que ele não estava sendo.

Eu revirei meus olhos."Você vai?", eu perguntei sem rodeios.

"É claro que eu vou!", ele respondeu. Eu o lancei um olhar desconfiado. Ele retirou seus braços de mim e os colocou em uma posição de juramento. "Promessa sagrada de maroto".

Eu revirei meus olhos de novo. "Como se eu fosse acreditar em qualquer promessa que vocês quatro fizessem!", eu ri. Bem, pelo menos, foi uma tentativa de risada. Eu meio que comecei a tossir no meio, então foi mais uma tosse repentina do que uma risada despreocupada.

"Você está bem?", Potter me perguntou depois que minha tosse parou um pouquinho. Eu pude perceber que _ele_ estava segurando uma risada despreocupada.

"Eu estou bem", eu respondi.

"Bom", ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Eu o observei, enquanto ele se levantava do chão. Ele, então, me ofereceu sua mão, me ajudando a me levantar também.

"Obrigada", eu resmunguei, ainda não completamente recuperada da minha tosse repentina.

"Sem problema", ele respondeu com um novo sorriso. Eu evitei olhá-lo e me ocupei em retirar a sujeira invisível da minha blusa. Eu descobri que, se eu não o olhasse, talvez eu pudesse esquecer que tudo isso tinha acontecido.

"Então", Potter olhou para mim com expectativa, claramente sem saber o que dizer naquele momento. Se ele estava olhando pra mim pra recomeçar a conversa, ele estava louco. Eu acho que eu já conversei demais por um dia, muito obrigada.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas eu sabia que já tinha um bom tempo que eu tinha falado toda a minha vida para o pobre sujeito. Parecia maluquice o fato de eu ter falado com o _James Potter_ por todo aquele tempo. Isso é possível? Eu nunca pensei que fosse.

"É... melhor eu ir", Potter finalmente disse, quebrando o silêncio. "Almoço e tudo mais".

"É", eu acenei com a cabeça e sequei meus olhos, esperando que eu não parecesse muito desarrumada. "Almoço. Certo".

Houve mais uma pausa silenciosa, antes de Potter dizer, "Mas, sobre as aulas particulares... Eu tenho treino de quadribol na segunda e na sexta, então, que tal amanhã? Pode ser umas 8 horas?".

Eu confirmei com a cabeça mais uma vez, apesar de eu ainda não ter certeza se as aulas particulares valeriam a pena. E se o idiota realmente me PASSASSE informações falsas? E se ele não PUDER me ajudar? O que, por Deus, eu farei?

"Excelente". Ele parecia aliviado por eu ter realmente aceitado. "Eu me encontrarei com você no salão comunal, então?".

Estupidamente, eu confirmei com a cabeça mais uma vez. Ele sorriu para mim e depois se mexeu para pegar suas coisas em uma das carteiras. Eu o observei, enquanto ele começava a ir para a porta, mas, por alguma razão, sentia que a nossa conversa não poderia terminar naquele momento.

Eu deveria saber, claro, que a minha boca traidora poderia _facilmente_ resolver essa situação.

"Potter!".

Ele se virou para me encarar, parecendo já esperar por um ataque daqueles. Pelo menos um de nós esperava.

"Uh... bem... er... obrigada. Por, er... me deixar gritar com você".

Oh, Merlin.

Aquilo _realmente_ saiu da minha boca?

Eu sou _tão _idiota.

O que ele deve ter pensado de mim naquele momento, eu posso apenas tentar adivinhar. Foi, provavelmente, alguma coisa como 'maldita idiota'.

"De nada", ele riu.

Sim, Lily, a idiota-mor.

Ele me deu um último sorriso antes de começar a sair de novo. Eu tentei retribuir o sorriso o melhor que eu pude, mas eu estava tão vermelha naquela hora, que eu realmente acho que isso não teve a menor importância.

Eu me virei rapidamente para os meus livros que estavam espalhados em volta da minha mesa, tentando não pensar na nossa conversa. Havia apenas uma maneira de saber se Potter realmente era o mentiroso que eu previa que ele era: encarar essas aulas particulares. Quem sabe, talvez, ele _estivesse_ falando a verdade. Talvez ele _pudesse_ me ajudar.

"Lily!".

Minha cabeça se levantou ao som do meu nome. Potter estava se apoiando na porta, olhando ansiosamente para mim. O que ele queria agora?

"Hum?".

Eu tentei soar o mais casual possível. Claro, não havia nenhuma razão para que eu não _devesse_ soar natural. Quero dizer, é apenas o Potter. Mesmo que eu _tivesse_ acabado de revelar minha vida inteira para ele.

"James", ele disse simplesmente.

Eu o olhei confusa, pensando que ele falaria de novo. "O quê?", eu perguntei.

"Meu nome", ele disse no mesmo tom simples, "é James".

Eu o lancei um olhar estranho. "Eu sei que é", eu disse com uma risadinha meio nervosa. Por que eu deveria saber do que ele estava falando?

"Eu acho que é como você deveria me chamar então, certo?".

Meu corpo congelou. Eu o olhei com completa e total descrença.

Ele falou o que eu _acho_ que ele acabou de falar? Ele realmente acabou de me dizer para chamá-lo de _James?_ Depois de seis anos o chamando pelo sobrenome, ele me diz isso _agora?_

"Er-é", eu gaguejei. "E-eu acho que sim".

Ele sorriu. "Tudo bem". Então, ele desapareceu completamente.

Agora, eu pergunto a vocês, o que foi _aquilo?_ O que ele estava _fazendo?_ O que ele deve pensar de mim?

Espera. Por que eu estou me _importando_ com o que ele pensa? A opinião de Potter nunca teve importância antes! O que? Dois dias de gentilezas anormais e, de repente, ele é meu maldito ídolo ou coisa assim? Eu realmente deveria parar com isso. Afinal de contas, ele é só o Potter. O idiota, cabeçudo, filha-da-mãe que eu odeio desde o primeiro ano, certo?

CERTO?

* * *

**Mais tarde, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Vocês pensariam que as pessoas têm outras coisas para comentar.

Sério. É como se a maioria delas não tivesse tido nenhuma fofoca decente há tempos.

Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que foi uma aula muito movimentada, mas vocês esperariam que as pessoas pudessem achar entretenimento em _outra_ coisa, ao invés de fazer a monitora-chefe se sentir como uma idiota.

O fato de que eu nem pude terminar o jantar (que incluía QUATRO tipos diferentes de arroz, a propósito) por causa de todos os olhares e pessoas apontando, realmente tem que dizer algo sobre os membros do corpo estudantil. Eu tinha esperanças de que eles entenderiam que ninguém é perfeito, principalmente eu, e me deixariam em paz, mas esse simplesmente não era o caso. Isso realmente não é apropriado. Eu sei que eu sou péssima em Transfiguração, mas eles não precisavam ficar me lembrando disso.

Eu contei para Grace e Emma sobre o meu incidente com o "Potter/James" quando nós voltamos para o dormitório. Elas pareciam achar perfeitamente normal. Aparentemente, eu estou "analisando demais" a situação. Que boba eu sou.

"Legal que ele esteja tentando promover a paz", Grace disse. "Suas brigas idiotas têm acontecido já por muito tempo".

.Isso, provavelmente, é verdade. As brigas realmente são meio estúpidas. Mas era sempre _ele_ que começava a brigar _comigo. _Eu nunca o ataquei sem ser provocada.

"James é muito bom em Transfiguração", Emma disse em relação às aulas particulares. "Ele será um bom professor. Você só tem que estudar mais. Deixe James fazer a parte dele, mas faça a sua também".

Eu também contei a elas sobre aquele dia lá na estação King Cross e sobre eu achar que tudo isso era brincadeira. Grace achou isso tudo um absurdo.

"Ele está sendo legal e automaticamente você acha que é uma brincadeira?", ela me perguntou com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Foi isso o que ele disse", eu resmunguei baixinho, me sentindo um pouco culpada agora. Parecia ser uma explicação lógica antes. O que mais poderia ser?

"Bem, talvez não seja o que você está pensando", ela disse. "Talvez exista alguma outra razão, mas você simplesmente não _percebe_".

Foi aí que eu percebi que ela sabia algo que eu não sabia. Eu odeio quando ela faz toda essa atuação 'misteriosa'. Você nunca consegue extrair nada dela quando ela está assim. Ela sempre espera que você saiba exatamente do que ela está falando. Eu nunca consigo entender o que ela está tentando me dizer mesmo, então, por que ela se incomoda em dizer alguma coisa?

"Ou talvez seja _exatamente_ o que eu estou pensando", eu respondi teimosamente. Não podia ser outra coisa. Não TINHA nenhuma outra razão.

Grace apenas sacudiu sua cabeça e a conversa terminou.

Eu realmente odeio quando ela faz isso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – AULA PARTICULAR**

**Quinta-feira, 4 de setembro, Adivinhação**

Bem, é oficial.

Eu acho que eu deveria estar aliviada de alguma forma. Quero dizer, o leite já foi oficialmente derramado. Retirei um peso de minha costas. Eu não tenho mais que fingir.

Porque agora – graças as minhas horríveis habilidades em Transfiguração e minha adorável amiga Sra. Lagartixa-Galinha – ao invés da _maioria_ das pessoas de Hogwarts saberem que sua monitora-chefe é uma completa e total fraude, a _escola inteira_ sabe.

Isso é uma coisa boa, eu juro.

Psh. Idiotas desprezíveis.

O café-da-manhã foi, para dizer o menor, um desastre completo e total. Foi ruim. Foi _muito_ ruim.

Foi _humilhante._

Por que eles não podem simplesmente me deixar em paz? Sério. Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que eu sou uma fracassada, eu _sei_ que eu sou uma farsa, eu _sei_ que eu sou completamente horrível e que eu deveria ser enviada em uma caixa de papelão para a China, onde eu seria transformada em algo de plástico, mas eles, francamente, têm que _me lembrar disso?_ Eles não poderiam simplesmente deixar tudo como está? Eles, francamente, têm que falar sobre isso durante _todo o café da manhã_ na _pior_ forma possível de murmúrios já registrada? Eles, francamente, têm que continuar _apontando pra mim_, tentando ser discretos, mas falhando miseravelmente? ELES TÊM?

Eles são todos insanos e isso é tudo. Completamente malucos, cada um deles. Na verdade, eu tenho a intenção de sugerir levar toda a escola para fazer exames no St. Mungo's porque, se mais alguém me perguntar se eu realmente descobri uma nova espécie de galinha, eu vou acabar com toda a diversão e Merlin sabe que várias pessoas vão precisar de uma ajuda psiquiátrica depois disso.

Eu acho que é melhor eu ir morar em Guam (**N/T:** ilha no Oceano Pacífico).

Sério. Ninguém em Guam espera que você seja perfeito. As pessoas em Guam não se importam se você foi escolhida por engano para o cargo de monitora-chefe ou se você é completamente horrível em Transfiguração. Não. Eles se importam apenas se você sabe ou não sabe fazer roupas com cocos.

O que eu não sei, mas se eu precisasse, eu aprenderia.

_Tempo restante: 12 horas até a Missão: Aulas Particulares começar._

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

Contagem dos rumores: Eu descobri uma nova espécie de animal: 93. Eu ganhei uma nova galinha possuída do meu amigo, O Diabo: 34. Eu tenho uma nova lagartixa de estimação que ficou doente e desenvolveu penas e simplesmente encontrou o caminho para a aula de Transfiguração: 22. Eu sou uma completa fracassada na vida: 1 (Saunders). Não há nada de errado em cometer um erro: 2 (Grace e Emma).Não têm a menor idéia do porquê estão rindo e falando sobre mim, mas eles gostam de fazer isso assim mesmo: O resto da população de Hogwarts. Percebe o que um escândalo ocasiona?

Guam, lá vou eu.

_Tempo restante: 7 horas até a Missão: Aulas particulares começar._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Jantar no Salão Principal**

Agora são exatamente 7:18.

42 minutos até a Missão: Aulas Particulares começar.

Está bem, 41 minutos.

Oh Merlim, estou nervosa. Eu sei que isso é idiota e eu não deveria estar preocupada, mas eu estou. Eu nem tenho mais aquilo que pode ser chamado de borboletas no meu estômago. Elas estão mais pra maldosos e carnívoros falcões que adoram festejar nos meus muitos sensíveis órgãos internos agora. Eu estou tão ansiosa que nem posso mais apreciar meu _arroz. _Até olhar para o meu querido e fofo Amos não está ajudando.

E quando _Amos _não pode ajudar, você sabe que é ruim.

Merlim, o que há de _errado_ comigo? Eu tenho que parar com isso. Eu tenho que me acalmar. Isso não pode ser bom para a minha mente já frágil. Respira, Lily. Respira.

Está bem.

Tudo bem.

Calma.

Um pouco.

De qualquer modo, qual o _motivo_ de eu estar nervosa? Não é como se _eu_ pudesse fazer alguma coisa errada nessa aulinha particular. Potter já sabe o quão horrível eu sou em Transfiguração, então, eu tenho certeza que ele não está esperando demais de mim. E mesmo que eu estrague tudo terrivelmente, seria muito difícil bater o incidente da Lagartixa/Galinha. Não pode ficar pior que _isso._

Então, eu tenho que parar de ficar estressada com isso. Afinal de contas, é só o _Potter._

Quero dizer, James.

Quero dizer...

Ugh. Eu não sei _o que_ quero dizer.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda no jantar no Salão Principal.**

Eu fico imaginando como serão as aulas particulares.

Bem, quero dizer, eu sei como elas _serão_, mas eu fico imaginando como elas serão _com ele._

Eu não sei porque eu acho que será diferente já que é Potter/James me dando aulas. Será apenas a mesma coisa que acontece em aulas particulares – ele me fará perguntas e eu vou gaguejar que nem uma imbecil, inventando respostas porque eu não sei nenhuma. Ele provavelmente vai rir disso. Das minhas respostas imbecis, quero dizer. Ele definitivamente vai achar minha estupidez um divertimento, já que ele é um maldito idiota desprezível...

Eu odeio ele.

Eu odeio _tanto_ ele.

Você não deveria odiar seu professor particular, deveria? Quero dizer, não é tipo contra o Código das Aulas Particulares? Mas eu acho que eu não _o odeio_, odeio. Eu só...Eu...Eu odeio o que ele está _fazendo._ Eu odeio que ele esteja me deixando preocupada desse jeito. Eu odeio que ele tenha que ir lá e tentar ser todo legal e me ajudar, ao invés de preencher minhas expectativas e ser um bundão como ele normalmente é – ou normalmente _era_, sei lá. Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu acho que eu estou sendo um pouquinho dramática dizendo que eu odeio ele. Realmente é uma mentira. Eu não acho que eu _odeie _alguém. Afinal de contas, o ódio pode te dar um carma ruim, e eu já tenho um carma ridiculamente ruim o suficiente para lidar, eu não preciso de mais nenhum. Então, eu realmente preciso parar de descontar o meu nervosismo no meu professor.

Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? _Ele me_ odeia.

Quero dizer, eu sei que ele _insiste_ em dizer que ele não odeia, mas você não implica e perturba uma garota como Potter/James me perturbou, se você não a odeia. Porque ele podia dizer algumas coisas bem horríveis quando ele preparava sua mente pra isso. Então, mesmo que eu _realmente_ o odiasse, o carma não pode me pegar nessa, porque ele _me_ odeia. Então, definitivamente deveria estar tudo bem eu ter esses sentimentos odiosos em relação ao Potter/James. Meu carma deveria simplesmente deixar pra lá, porque nosso ódio mútuo é igual. É balanceado. O carma deveria adotar o _balanceamento._

Oh, Merlim. Agora eu estou admirando o meu _carma._

NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA QUE EU ESTEJA TENDO UM COLAPSO NERVOSO BEM AQUI? Apesar de ser pelas AULAS PARTICULARES? ALGUÉM SE IMPORTA?

Deus, eu preciso de terapia.

Ou, de Guam.

Ou, dos dois.

_Tempo restante: 33 minutos até a Missão: Aulas Particulares começar._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

EU SABIA!

EU SABIA MUITO BEM DISSO!

Eu SABIA que ele estava aprontando alguma!

Merlin, _por que_ eu sou tão _estúpida?Por que_ eu simplesmente não corri muito e rápido na direção oposta no _segundo_ que ele começou a ser tão legal? _Por que_ eu, na verdade, acreditei que ele era um ser humano decente?

POR QUÊ?

Eu sou, de longe, o pedaço de carne de ser humano _mais idiota_ que já foi procriado. E James Potter é, de longe, o MAIOR, MAIS ESTÚPIDO, MAIS MALDOSO IDIOTA QUE EU JÁ CONHECI!

Eu _odeio_ ele.

E dessa vez, eu _quis dizer_ isso. Dane-se o maldito e idiota carma ruim. Eu odeio ele. Eu odeio tanto ele que eu quero gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Eu NUNCA, em TODA A MINHA VIDA, fui expulsa de ALGUM LUGAR, muito menos de uma BIBLIOTECA, por algo que _eu nem mesmo fiz!_ Eu _sabia_ que Grace estava errada! Eu _sabia_ que deveria ter um esquema secreto e idiota para me fazer sentir uma completa boba!

Com quem eu estou brincando? Eu _sou_ uma completa idiota! Nem mesmo as pessoas de _Guam_ vão me querer agora. Designer de coco ou não, eles nunca vão me aceitar. Eu sou, de longe, _a maior, mais estúpida, mais idiota pateta a habitar esse planeta! _

MAS POR QUE TODO MUNDO TEM QUE ESFREGAR ISSO NA MINHA CARA?

E você sabe qual é a _pior_ parte disso tudo? Ele realmente me fez acreditar que ele tinha _mudado!_ Eu admito. Nos primeiros quarenta e cinco minutos de aula, eu estava seriamente começando a duvidar sobre toda aquela história da brincadeira. Eu comecei a seriamente considerar a explicação de Grace como verdade. Talvez não _fosse_ o que eu estava pensando. Talvez Potter ( chamá-lo de James? Ha! SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU MALDITO CADÁVER!) _não estivesse_ mentindo. Talvez ele _não_ me odiasse. Talvez não _existisse_ nenhuma brincadeira. Talvez ele _fosse_ um ser humano decente. Talvez ele tivesse mudado sem eu nem perceber.

Psh.

Aham.

Claro.

Eu devia ter confiado nos meus instintos originais. Eu nunca deveria ter acreditado nele.

EU SOU TÃO IDIOTA!

Mas quem poderia me culpar por acreditar? A noite tinha começado perfeitamente bem, afinal de contas. Precisamente às 8 horas, nós nos encontramos no salão comunal, como combinado. Eu não vou fingir que eu não fiquei surpresa por encontrá-lo lá na hora certa. Eu tinha certeza que essa noite desastrosa iria começar com ele chegando meia-hora atrasado, com uma desculpa imprestável como explicação, mas esse não foi o caso. Na verdade, ele chegou na hora certa. Eu fiquei imaginando o porquê do normalmente atrasado Potter ter finalmente sido pontual, mas não perguntei. Agora, claro, eu entendo por que. Ele simplesmente não podia esperar para me fazer de boba.

Ansioso idiota desagradável.

"Oi", ele me cumprimentou casualmente, acenando levemente enquanto eu ia em direção à mesa que ele estava sentado. Eu odiei o fato dele estar tão tranqüilo, quando lá estava eu, só alguns passos distante dele, morrendo de nervosismo e praticamente doente de ansiedade. Às vezes a vida pode ser tão cruel.

Com meu estômago na minha garganta e meu coração batendo desconfortavelmente em meu peito, eu tentei responder com um cumprimento igualmente casual, mas falhei miseravelmente, quando o único som que eu consegui pronunciar foi esse involuntário e berrante grunhido, que soou mais como um gemido do que com uma real palavra. Potter sorriu ao ouvir meu grunhido, me fazendo corar energicamente, completamente envergonhada.

Depois disso, é bem mais fácil entender porque eu não tentei falar de novo.

"Pra biblioteca, então?", Potter perguntou, ainda sorrindo levemente por causa do meu rosto colorido de vermelho.

Mas, infelizmente, não eram as minhas cordas vocais que estavam provocando o meu silêncio, enquanto Potter e eu andávamos pelos corredores em direção à biblioteca. Era _ele._ James Potter me fez ficar com a língua presa...er, de novo. Mas eu não sei _porque_ eu não consegui falar com ele. Quero dizer, durante o tempo em que caminhamos, ele tentou manter essa conversa sobre a escola sozinho, na qual eu poderia ter entrado em qualquer ponto dado, pelo amor de Deus, mas não consegui dizer uma só palavra. Eu apenas andei ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça como a imbecil que eu sou, o ouvindo falar. Pior, eu acho que ele _sabia_ que tinha me feito ficar com a língua presa. Eu aposto que ele estava simplesmente morrendo de vontade de rir o tempo todo. Aposto que ele estava _alegre_ com o fato de que ele, em breve, me deixaria em um estado ainda pior de embaraço. Aposto que ele simplesmente ADOROU aquilo.

Pareceu uma eternidade até nós chegarmos na biblioteca. Na verdade, estava surpreendentemente cheia para uma quarta-feira à noite – o que, quer saber, ele provavelmente também planejou. Quero dizer, quanto mais gente, maior a humilhação pra Lily Evans, certo? Ele estava, provavelmente, vendendo ingressos e tirando dinheiro de toda essa droga! VOCÊ quer ver lily Evans se fazer de boba DE NOVO? Bem, então, _SUBA AQUI E PEGUE SEUS LUGARES NA PRIMEIRA FILA!_

E todo esse tempo, eu não tinha a menor idéia de que ele estava planejando isso. Na verdade, eu estava bastante aliviada. Ele estava sendo perfeitamente legal. Não estou dizendo que toda essa gentileza não me deixou nervosa também, mas _tornou_ a perspectiva de sentar com ele pela próxima hora um pouco mais tolerável.

"Vamos pegar aquela mesa lá do fundo", Potter disse, apontando para uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca. Era em uma área afastada, rodeada por muitas estantes. Aqueles idiotas compradores de ingresso devem ter ficado chateados por causa da visão obstruída. Eles apenas veriam a conseqüência da ação. Que pena.

"Tudo bem", foi a única coisa que eu tinha balbuciado a noite inteira. Eu o segui até a mesa e me sentei na sua frente. Ele parecia relaxado, sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira, com um sorriso fixo em seu rosto (sim, aquele que eu COSTUMAVA gostar. Não gosto mais. Idiota desagradável), me olhando. Eu fiquei lá, sentada, cravada ereta na cadeira, sem saber o que fazer.

"Você não acha que a gente devia começar?", eu disse um tanto severamente, algum tempo depois. Naquele momento, eu me senti um pouco culpada pelo meu tom de voz, considerando que ele tinha sido legal comigo recentemente, mas agora eu estou feliz por ter apagado aquele sorriso do seu maldito rosto, mesmo que tenha sido só por um segundo.

"Uh – sim. Claro. Vamos começar".

Ele começou a mexer em suas coisas, tirando livros escolares e outros livros de Transfiguração grandes e que pareciam assustadores. Meu estômago se revirou ao avistá-los. Imediatamente, eu soube que isso seria ruim. Eu só não sabia o QUÃO ruim isso ficaria no final das contas.

E então, depois de tirar todos aqueles livros assustadores e intimidadores que me fizeram ter vontade de cavar a minha cova e me enterrar bem ali e naquela hora, ele tirou nossa VERDADEIRA ferramenta escolar.

Um clipe.

"Isso", ele disse, segurando o clipe na frente do meu rosto, "será a nossa lição de hoje".

_Isso será nossa lição hoje._

_Um clipe._

Eu quase fiquei de boca aberta.

Eu o encarei, tentando desesperadamente não gritar – ou chorar. Eu poderia ter feito facilmente qualquer um dos dois naquele momento. Eu pensei que ele tivesse dito que levaria isso _a sério._ Sem piadas, sem brincadeiras, sem tentar ser engraçado. Eu precisava aprender e, lá estava ele, me dizendo que ele iria me ensinar Transfiguração com um _clipe._ Eu estava um pouco chateada, pra dizer o menor.

"Um clipe?", eu perguntei, tentando segurar a raiva evidente em minha voz.

"Um clipe", ele repetiu, abrindo outro sorriso.

Foi aí que eu _realmente_ fiquei nervosa. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que o sujeito realmente estava falando _sério._ Quero dizer, por favor, dar uma aula com um _clipe?_ Quem levaria _isso_ a sério? Eu pensei que ele estava apenas tentando ser engraçado! Eu precisava aprender e ele estava fazendo piada da situação?

"Eu pensei que você estava levando isso a sério?", eu o repreendi, sem me importar em demonstrar a minha raiva. Eu estava nervosa, e eu garanti que ele soubesse disso.

"Eu estou levando a sério!", Potter protestou com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Eu queria estrangulá-lo. Naquele momento, todas as minhas esperanças de que as aulas particulares iriam realmente funcionar morreram. Francamente, esse era o sujeito com quem eu tinha passado meia-hora CHORANDO? Ele realmente ESCUTOU ALGUMA COISA que eu desabafei? Ele não compreendeu o quão IMPORTANTE isso é pra mim? Ele poderia ser TÃO estúpido?

"Olha", eu respondi agitada, falando entre dentes, tentando desesperadamente manter minha voz baixa. Madame Pince já estava olhando em nossa direção e Merlin sabe como aquela mulher não tem a menor paciência. "Eu não sei se você estava me escutando ontem, mas você obviamente não entende o quão _importante_ isso é pra mim. Se eu não passar em Transfiguração, eu vou ter sérios problemas e eu sei que você pode não se importar com isso, mas eu _não_ vou me sentar aqui e te ouvir _tagarelar_ sobre um maldito _clipe_, desperdinçando o meu tempo e o seu. Então, se você não for levar isso a sério, eu posso muito bem ir diretamente até a McGonagall agora, porque eu _não_ vou repetir em Transfiguração só porque você não é _maduro o suficiente para lidar com isso!"._

No momento em que eu terminei meu mini-escândalo, eu estava sem ar e da cor dos meus cabelos. Eu estava nervosa, eu estava envergonhada, e eu estava mais do que um pouquinho desapontada. Eu fiquei sentada lá, olhando Potter com meus olhos estreitados. Ele, enquanto isso, apenas ficou sentado lá, me encarando como se eu estivesse falando alguma língua estrangeira. Isso, claro, só me fez ficar ainda mais chateada.

"Mas eu ESTOU levando a sério!", ele insistiu mais uma vez, dessa vez sem sorrir.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, segurando a represa de palavras furiosas que estavam ameaçando sair da minha boca. Eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo. Eu estava cansada de todos os absurdos 'Eu estou levando a sério, eu estou levando a sério'. Um alto barulho, que soou como algo entre um grito e um suspiro, escapou da minha boca, recebendo um ameaçador "shhh!" de Madame Pince, enquanto eu pegava as minhas coisas para sair. Eu tinha finalmente atingindo meu ponto de partida.

"Lily, espere! Você pode, por favor, _esperar um segundo?"._

Potter agarrou o meu pulso, me impedindo de sair da mesa. Eu lutei contra seu aperto, mas como sempre, em uma batalha de força, as probabilidades não estavam a meu favor. Eu realmente precisava começar a me exercitar ou algo assim. Ele começou a me empurrar de volta na cadeira. Eu olhei com raiva para ele. Naturalmente, não teve efeito nenhum. "Apenas _escute_, está bem?".

"Você tem cinco segundos", eu respondi, não porque eu estava realmente interessada no que ele iria dizer para se defender, mas porque ele ainda estava me empurrando na cadeira e eu não tinha muita escolha.

"Certo!", ele respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para mim, com seus olhos severos. "Eu _estou_ levando a sério. O clipe...Eu sei que pode parecer ridículo, mas irá realmente te ajudar. Você não pensou seriamente que iríamos chegar aqui e imediatamente começar a transfigurar animais, pensou? Você nunca chegaria a lugar algum desse jeito! Você tem que começar do começo. Começar pelo fácil e depois progredir. Por isso, o clipe. Entende, agora?".

Eu fiquei lá, sentada, imóvel, sem querer pensar no que ele acabara de dizer, mas pensando mesmo assim. Eu acho que isso _fazia_ sentido, começar pelo começo. Eu _tinha_ pensado que já iríamos começar transfigurando animais? Pra falar a verdade, sim, eu tinha. Quero dizer, era no que eu precisava de ajuda, não? Mas por mais que eu odiasse ter que admitir, o idiota estava certo. Você NÃO pode simplesmente começar pela parte difícil. Você _tem_ que começar do começo. Mas um clipe? Quero dizer, é como no primeiro ano! Eu posso ser ruim, mas não _tão _ruim assim. Mesmo assim, eu, de alguma forma, percebi que minha anterior raiva insana estava se transformando em um grande ataque de vergonha.

"Er, eu...é...", eu tentei encontrar as palavras, mas não consegui. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e me afundei na minha cadeira. Potter retirou a mão que estava me mantendo no lugar. Ele estava certo. Eu odiava isso. "Me desculpe", eu finalmente me obriguei a dizer, apesar de odiar dizer aquilo. "Eu pensei...bem, eu só descobri –"

"Não importa", Potter dispensou a minha desculpa, que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para me obrigar a dizer. "Apenas pegue sua varinha. Vamos começar".

E então, com mais nada para dizer a respeito disso, nós começamos.

Pelos próximos dez minutos mais ou menos, eu trabalhei com o clipe, o transformando em coisas diferentes e em qualquer coisa, de acordo com as instruções do Potter. Não era difícil. Eu SABIA como fazer tudo aquilo. Quero dizer, um primeiranista poderia fazer a maioria daquelas coisas. Eu posso ser idiota, e posso ser uma fraude, mas QUALQUER UM poderia ter feito aquilo que eu estava fazendo. Era fácil desse jeito.

"Esse é o seu problema", Potter disse, depois que eu expliquei para ele a idiotice desse exercício simples. "Você pode fazer tudo isso corretamente porque você _sabe_ que você pode fazer e você se sente confiante a respeito disso. Quando você está transfigurando animais, você, provavelmente, está se concentrando tanto quanto a pessoa ao seu lado mas, diferentemente dela, você não se sente confiante. Para verdadeiramente transfigurar algo, você tem que se livrar de todas as suas dúvidas. Se você ficar pensando em todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado, isso reduz suas habilidades e você erra – sua varinha se movimenta de uma forma errada ou as palavras saem erradas. Você tem que _acreditar_ que você pode fazer, antes de você realmente poder fazer".

Eu fico imaginando se ele planejou todo esse pequeno discurso antecipadamente porque, deixa eu dizer uma coisa, foi _convincente._ Eu aposto que ele o retirou de algum livro escolar ou de algum daqueles livros de Transfiguração grandes e intimidadores que ele tinha levado, porque quando você pensa sobre isso, aquilo poderia ser totalmente o meu problema. Talvez, se eu decidir falar com ele de novo, eu vou perguntar de que livro ele pegou isso porque eu aposto que tem um monte de coisas lá que poderiam me ajudar. É uma pena que, quando eu decidir falar com ele de novo, ele provavelmente vai estar morto.

E então, nós passamos quase a aula inteira transfigurando clipes de diferentes tamanhos. Primeiro, uns bem pequenininhos, depois uns maiores, depois uns _ainda_ maiores e, depois, se você conseguir imaginar algo assim, uns AINDA maiores. E apenas quando você pensou que um clipe não poderia ficar ainda maior, Potter tirava um enorme pesa-papéis e nós começávamos a trabalhar com ele.

Idiota?

Sim.

Bobo?

Definitivamente.

Inútil?

Surpreendentemente não.

Eu, arrependidamente, tenho que admitir que eu acho que eu ri mais com Potter hoje à noite do que com qualquer outro cara em minha vida. Mas eu não pude evitar. Quero dizer, ele simplesmente fazia aquelas coisas ridículas ou dizia algo tão idiota que eu começava a rir. Ele é um cara engraçado quando está fingindo ser legal. É uma maldição.

Sabe, é muito estranho que eu tenha verdadeiramente odiado Potter por seis anos e depois, de repente, do nada, começado a rir com ele e agido como se ele fosse apenas um cara normal ou algo assim. Quero dizer, quem FAZ isso? Não é como se alguém pudesse mudar durante a noite. O que eu estava pensando? Tenho certeza que Potter estava tendo um grande prazer com a minha idiotice.

Mas, de qualquer forma, enquanto nós ficávamos sentados (ou levantávamos ocasionalmente) transfigurando nossos clipes e pesa-papéis, rindo em intervalos aleatórios, Potter descobriu que tinha deixado um dos seus preciosos livros escolares no seu dormitório, então ele insistiu em ir, rapidamente, achar outra edição. Sem achar nada suspeito em ele sair e pegar um livro escolar, eu acenei com a cabeça, lhe dando permissão para partir.

E foi aí que tudo aconteceu.

Sabe, a normal e não-Potterizada Lily imediatamente teria achado suspeito o Potter sair e a deixar sozinha e ir vagar pela biblioteca "procurando um livro". No entanto, essa _nova_ Lily – a que, de maneira não característica, tem achado Potter um ser humano decente – não parecia compreender que Potter é um sujo desprezível e que sempre tem algo debaixo da manga. ESSA Lily não entendia que Potter mais Pesquisa na Biblioteca era igual a uma Grande e Gorda Mentira. A Lily Normal teria entendido isso perfeitamente bem, mas, de acordo com as minhas fontes de conhecimento, ela estava tirando férias em algum lugar de Guam, aprendendo a fazer roupas de coco com os habitantes locais.

"Eu volto em um minuto. Apenas continue praticando", Potter disse, enquanto caminhava em direção as várias estantes de livros, desaparecendo em algum lugar atrás da seção de Poções. Eu não dei importância ao seu desaparecimento, enquanto eu fiquei sentada lá, totalmente absorvida em transfigurar um pesa-papéis de 40 gramas, silenciosamente pensando que, de alguma forma, Potter tinha mudado completamente sem eu saber...

E então, algo me atingiu.

Literalmente.

Era úmido.

Era úmido, pegajoso, mole e verde. Era nojento.

E eu estava COBERTA com isso.

E então, naquele exato momento, enquanto meu cérebro estava tentando compreender a enorme quantidade de substãncia verde morando em todo o meu corpo, Potter retorna da sua pesquisa na biblioteca, obviamente MUITO encantado.

E eu, honestamente, tentei não tirar conclusões precipitadas. É sério. Eu estava, honestamente, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de que isso pudesse ser um mal-entendido e que Potter realmente não tivesse nada a ver com isso. Eu estava tentando descobrir uma maneira na qual o "novo" Potter pudesse ser inocente. Eu estava pensando em tudo isso até eu descobrir o resto dos marotos se divertindo atrás de uma estante na mesma direção em que Potter tinha acabado de sair.

Todas as suas mãos estavam cobertas de uma substância verde.

Aí ficou ruim.

Quando eu olhei de novo para Potter, ele estava rindo. "O que, em nome de Merlin, você fez com você, Lily?".

Então – é, vocês adivinharam.

A Liy Normal voltou de Guam.

"O que eu _fiz_, Potter? O QUE EU _FIZ?!_ MERLIN, eu pensei que você tivesse _mudado!_ Eu pensei que você tivesse CRESCIDO! Você é tão...TÃO IMATURO! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR – ".

Agora, deixa eu dizer, a Lily Normal ainda não tinha terminado. Na verdade, eu sei que a Lily Normal teria continuado gritando por pelo menos três minutos ou mais, mas isso não aconteceu, porque naquele instante, parecia que Madame Pince tinha tido barulho suficiente.

"SENHORITA EVANS! SR. POTTER! ISSO É UMA BIBLIOTECA, NÃO UM DORMITÓRIO! _FORA!_ AGORA! VOCÊS ESTÃO INCOMODANDO TODOS ESSES ESTUDANTES E EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR MAIS ISSO! _FORA!_ BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! FORA, FORA, _FORA!_"

E então, com um olhar maldoso para Potter e para o resto de seu pessoal, e pegando rapidamente seus livros, a Lily Normal saiu da biblioteca, completamente envergonhada, totalmente arrasada e coberta por alguma substância verde não-identificada. Todos os marotos estavam felizes que o plano do mal tinha funcionado e Madame Pince finalmente conseguiu sua paz e tranqüilidade. E quanto a Lily Normal?

Bem, de qualquer modo, quem se importa com ela?

**Sexta-feira, 5 de setembro, Adivinhação**

Isso é como o péssimo incidente da galinha todo de novo.

Parece que nós, estudantes de Hogwarts, ainda temos que conquistar a arte de murmurar e apontar discretamente. Ainda pior, parece que TODO MUNDO ouviu falar e/ou viu todo o Grande Incidente da Gosma Verde, e agora acha vital discuti-lo com TODAS AS OUTRAS PESSOAS QUE ELES JÁ CONHECERAM. Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que eu deveria estar satisfeita. Quero dizer, eu tenho sido o principal assunto da fábrica de fofocas irritantes de Hogwarts nos últimos dias! Quem não ficaria feliz com essa popularidade instantânea? E (eu acho que vocês vão realmente dispensar essa) –

Ele _realmente _tentou falar comigo essa manhã.

Ele sendo o Potter.

Na verdade, ele tentou falar comigo _três_ vezes.

Na primeira vez, eu simplesmente o olhei furiosa e fui embora, Emma e Grace atrás de mim, também lançando olhares furiosos (depois que eu contei a elas sobre ontem à noite, elas também ficaram com muita raiva dele. Amigas são tão legais, não são?). Depois disso, eu pensei que ele – sendo o cara inteligente que ele diz ser – iria entender todo o sinal de "não fale comigo", mas, ai de mim, não, é de _James Potter_ que estamos falando. Nós precisamos explicar, _pelo menos_, umas doze vezes para que a informação seja processada na sua cabeça incrivelmente grande, incrivelmente convencida.

Na segunda vez, ele tentou me interromper quando eu estava comendo. Dessa vez, eu enfiei um pedaço de waffle na minha boca e o ignorei novamente. Ele estava divagando sobre alguma coisa ou outra, mas eu não prestei nenhuma atenção e simplesmente continuei comendo os meus waffles e bebendo meu suco de abóbora. Potter, finalmente, pareceu perceber que eu não estava escutando nenhuma palavra que ele estava dizendo e saiu alguns minutos depois.

E finalmente, na terceira vez, quando eu estava me servindo de mais suco, ele veio e me encurralou.

"Você pode, pelo menos, me ouvir um _segundo?_ Não é o que – "

Eu estava alimentada, cansada e completamente nervosa, então eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa no meu lugar faria...

Eu despejei o suco de abóbora na cabeça dele.

Chique. Eu sei.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

Alguém realmente precisa dar aulas de olhares para aquela criança.

Eu não estou brincando. Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva dele, eu me forçaria a me voluntariar a dá-las pessoalmente, porque ele é simplesmente horrível nisso. Ele é ainda pior do que a maioria dos primeiranistas, e eles são o pior que alguém pode chegar.

Ele está desconsiderando completamente a primeira e mais importante regra de fitar:

Você não deve deixar a pessoa _PERCEBER_ que você está olhando pra ela! Quero dizer, isso completamente acaba com o propósito de fitar! ELAS NÃO DEVEM SABER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO PRA ELAS!

E então, quando elas, acidentalmente, PERCEBEREM que você está olhando pra elas, você deve RAPIDAMENTE DESVIAR O OLHAR. São simplesmente como as coisas são! Você NÃO deve, sob nenhuma circunstância, começar a BALBUCIAR PALAVRAS como se a pessoa que você está fitando (que está, a propósito, localizada no lado _completamente_ oposto da sala) fosse realmente entender o que você está dizendo. PORQUE ELAS NÃO PODEM. Mesmo que elas ESTIVESSEM interessadas no que você tem pra dizer, ELAS NÃO CONSEGUIRIAM TE ENTENDER.

E ENQUANTO você estiver balbuciando essas palavras não-apropriadas, se a sua suposta vítima começar a te olhar furiosamente e a fazer caretas porque ela está TENTANDO se concentrar em aprender o jeito certo de usar o Feitiço Ácido (mesmo que ela já tenha feito isso mais vezes do que ela pode contar), isso geralmente significa que você deveria parar a sua conversa não-existente.

Percebe o que eu quero dizer? Horrível!

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Eu estou muito cansada para escrever muito. Eu fiquei fazendo dever de casa pelas últimas, oh eu não sei, TRÊS HORAS, e finalmente joguei a toalha.

De qualquer modo, o que há de ERRADO com esses professores? Eles não sabem que a gente tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que escrever redações de um metro sobre a Poção Renovadora? Eles não conseguem compreender que ninguém se IMPORTA se Marte começa a afetar as luas de Júpiter?

E mais importante: eles se IMPORTAM que, enquanto uma certa estudante está envolvida em fazer seu interminável dever de casa, ela pode ter que ouvir que as suas duas melhores amigas extremamente confiáveis acham que você deveria ouvir o que um certo monitor-chefe mentiroso, traidor e desprezível tem a dizer (mesmo que elas tenham estado completamente do lado dessa estudante de manhã cedo)?

Eu verdadeiramente acho que eles não se importam.

* * *

**Sábado, 6 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Recentemente, eu descobri que me esconder em minha cama com os meus cobertores firmemente colocados ao redor do meu corpo e fazer minha redação de Poções não é uma má idéia para me manter longe de estudantes ridículos e idiotas persistentes. É, na verdade, um jeito efetivo de me esconder da população de Hogwarts. Bem, tirando a Saunders, que é, provavelmente, a pior de todas, mas ela não está aqui. Ela provavelmente está fora, fazendo coisas de quem tem uma vida social, então ela não pode invadir o meu abrigo.

Mas Grace está aqui. Ela disse que eu estou sendo uma covarde e que eu deveria ir lá e falar com o Potter. Aham. Claro. O que aconteceu com o fato de que você estava do MEU lado, Gracie? O que aconteceu com o fato de ser MINHA AMIGA? Quem se importa se ela também é amiga DELE? EU SOU a MELHOR AMIGA dela. Isso não conta?

Muito confiável essa daí.

Parece que nós também perdemos Emma. Quando eu acordei essa manhã, sua cama estava vazia. Eu achei que ela estivesse provavelmente na biblioteca ou talvez tomando banho, mas isso foi há mais ou menos umas cinco horas atrás, e ela ainda não apareceu. Grace disse que ela provavelmente está longe tendo um romance secreto (ela estava lendo um de seus livros românticos naquela hora). Eu digo que ela deve estar fazendo algo bom para a humanidade, como descobrindo a cura do câncer ou dando aulas particulares para um pobre estudante ou, possivelmente, procurando uma grande tigela de arroz para sua amiga deprimida que está, no momento, se escondendo em sua cama para que um certo monitor-chefe idiota não apareça e a perturbe. Grace diz que eu tenho que parar de sentir pena de mim mesma e ir pegar meu maldito arroz. Eu a aviso que ela não é mais minha amiga.

Mas, qualquer que seja o que Emma está fazendo, eu não estou muito preocupada. Ela é uma grande garota, afinal de contas. Ela sabe se virar sozinha.

Mas eu realmente espero que ela esteja me trazendo um pouco de arroz.

* * *

**Mais tarde, ainda escondida no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Sem Emma. Sem arroz. No entanto, o ponto positivo é que eu terminei a redação de Poções. Agora eu vou começar a de Adivinhação. Júpiter e Marte, aqui vou eu.

As coisas PODEM estar melhorando pra mim.

* * *

**Domingo, sete de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Emma desapareceu de novo. Ela apareceu ontem no jantar, insistindo que ela esteve na biblioteca o dia inteiro (é, sem arroz) e agora ela se foi novamente. O que poderia ser tão interessante em uma BIBLIOTECA? É um maldito lugar horrível, e eu não estou dizendo isso só porque eu recentemente adquiri um grande ódio pelo local. Quero dizer, é grande, empoeirado e proporciona aos encrenqueiros uma boa pontaria nas vítimas inocentes. Então, eu pergunto novamente: o que há de tão bom nela, de qualquer maneira?

Eu terminei minha tarefa de Adivinhação. Eu acho que a Lily-do-sétimo-ano está tentando ser a Lily-do-quinto-ano por um tempo. A Lily-do-quinto-ano fazia suas tarefas o tempo todo. Ela era uma boa menina, aquela Lily-do-quinto-ano. Então, eu acho que vou ser ela por um tempo.

Tirando a parte das visitas à biblioteca.

* * *

**Segunda-feira, oito de setembro, Poções**

Mais uma vez eu fui acordada às sete da manhã pela garota formalmente conhecida como minha amiga (que não está mais desaparecida).

Eu realmente acho que ela não me entendeu quando eu disse todo o discurso de "não acorde Lily até que o café-da-manhã já tenha começado pelo menos há uma hora". Se ela tivesse entendido, eu definitivamente teria tido, _pelo menos_, meia-hora extra de sono. Você não sabe o que uma boa meia-hora de sono pode fazer pra uma garota comum como eu. Você pode fazer muitas coisas em meia-hora.

"Qual é o principal ingrediente da Poção Renovadora, Evans?", Professora Abbot acabou de me perguntar. Ela provavelmente acha que eu não sei a resposta, mas surpresa, eu FIZ minha tarefa ontem à noite, e eu SEI a resposta.

"Erva daninha, Professora", eu respondi, tendo sucesso em manter o tom completamente convencido, que estava morrendo para sair, longe da minha voz.

"Correto. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por não olhar pra Professora quando ela está falando".

Eu simplesmente não posso _vencê-la_, posso?

* * *

**Mais tarde, aula dupla de Feitiços**

Ah, meu deus. Que idiota.

Ele francamente acredita que jogar bolinhas em forma de projéteis na minha cabeça vai fazer com que eu fale com ele? O que há de ERRADO com esse garoto? Ele é TÃO doente assim? Ele realmente acredita que bolinhas de pergaminho jogadas na direção da minha cara irão, de alguma forma, fazê-lo parecer uma pessoa melhor?

Terapia!

A escola inteira precisa de _terapia!_

* * *

**Mais tarde, ainda na aula dupla de Feitiços**

Eu sou culpada, eu admito.

Eu finalmente fiquei de saco cheio e comecei a jogar bolinhas em forma de projéteis por trás dos meus ombros e na direção da cabeça DELE. Eu não pude evitar. Estava me deixando maluca. Mas agora eu acho que entendo porque ele estava fazendo isso. Eu devo dizer, apesar de ser um tremendo e idiota desperdício de pergaminho, é perigosamente divertido.

Fico imaginando se ele também transformou isso em um jogo. Eu sei que eu certamente transformei. Eu já tenho 70 pontos, visto que eu o acertei no nariz quatro vezes. Para uma garota tão medíocre, eu TENHO uma mira um tanto extraordinária.

Enquanto eu jogo outra bola por trás do meu ombro, Grace está tentando prender o riso. Ela disse que o acertei no queixo dessa vez. 3 pontos.

"Vocês dois podem parar? Vocês vão arranjar problemas! Prestem atenção!", Emma acabou de sibilar em nossa direção. Acho que ela só está irritada porque o Potter a atingiu com uma de suas bolinhas um tempo atrás. Artilheiro ou não, ele obviamente não tem a boa mira que eu tenho.

Droga! Ele acertou minha orelha de novo! Grace pegou a bolinha dele e a colocou em sua mochila. Ela fez isso com todas elas. Eu não sei porque. Talvez ela esteja preservando munição.

Uh-oh.

"Senhorita Evans, se você e o Senhor Potter conseguirem parar de jogar papéis um no outro, eu posso, por favor, continuar com a minha aula?".

Flitwick não parece feliz. A turma está rindo. Eu estou ficando vermelha. O que mais é novidade?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Eu descobri porque Grace guardou toda a munição do Potter. Parece que ele não estava apenas jogando bolinhas na forma de projéteis na minha direção por diversão.

Elas eram _bilhetes._

Quem pensaria nisso, hum?

_Por favor, apenas me escute._

_Se você me deixar explicar, eu posso te contar o que aconteceu!_

_Pelo menos, escreva ALGUMA COISA como resposta._

_Você pode parar de jogar essas coisas nos meus olhos? A mesa está parecendo um perfeito lugar de aterrissagem!_

_Você está pelo menos LENDO isso?_

_Lily!_

Vá em frente. Diga. Eu sou uma idiota.

Mas uma idiota que se divertiu.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Reuniões**

**Terça-feira, 9 de setembro, Feitiços**

Ai, que saco. Eu realmente _sou_ uma idiota.

Eu definitivamente me lembro de ter um pergaminho essa manhã. Eu _sei_ que eu tinha, mas não está na minha mochila. Nem mesmo um único pedaço idiota. Mas eu _sei_ que eu tinha. Na verdade, eu lembro bastante avidamente de tirá-lo da minha mochila essa manhã, consertar aquela tarefa de Poções que não fazia sentido nenhum ontem à noite e depois...

...e depois colocá-lo na minha mesa. No meu dormitório.

E não colocá-lo de volta na minha mochila.

_Ugh._

Repetidas vezes droga, droga, droga, _droga._

"Gracie! Ei, Grace!".

Eu dou um cutucão no ombro de uma dorminhoca Grace. Ela murmura alguma coisa incoerente, vira sua cabeça e me ignora. Eu a cutuco de novo, mais forte, ela geme levemente, levantando sua cabeça da mesa. Ela pisca os olhos como uma coruja para mim. "Mnh_que?_", ela resmunga em meio ao seu sono.

"Você pode me emprestar um pedaço de pergaminho?".

"Sfhminho?".

"É, pergaminho".

Enquanto bocejava silenciosamente, Grace esticou suas mãos acima de sua cabeça, sem nem mesmo se preocupar com o fato de que estamos no meio de uma aula de Feitiços e de que está bastante óbvio que ela acabou de acordar de um cochilo. Para o meu aborrecimento, mesmo estando cansada, Grace ainda é capaz de me dar algo que pode ser considerado como um sorriso diabólico. "_Lily_", ela diz em um tom desaprovador, balançando sua cabeça. "Para que você adquira responsabilidade, você tem que aprender a encarar as conseqüências de suas ações esquecidas!".

Eu revirei os meus olhos e a olhei furiosamente, ignorando o mantra de censura que Emma sempre repete para Grace quando _ela_ esquece alguma coisa. Que hipócrita essa garota é.

"Grace! Por _favor!_".

"Você é _monitora-chefe_, Lily. Eu estou _apenas_ tentando te ajudar a ser o melhor que você pode ser!".

Eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado, enquanto ela colocava sua cabeça de volta em cima da mesa e rapidamente fechava seus olhos mais uma vez.

Ela pode continuar com esse absurdo por quanto tempo quiser, mas eu acho que nós duas realmente sabemos que isso não tem nada a ver com ela me ajudando a ser o melhor que eu posso ser, e tudo a ver com o próprio divertimento de Grace.

Maldita melhor amiga.

Mas o que eu vou fazer agora? Eu não tenho nenhum pergaminho e Flitwick está falando e falando e eu vou perder tudo isso...

Ei, espere um segundo.

Pergaminho. Aqui. Bem aqui.

Oh, Merlin. Às vezes eu fico pensando aonde meus sentidos vão.

**Feitiço Restaurador**

**Para que um Feitiço Restaurador serve?**

_Um Feitiço Restaurador força um Animago, que está transformado em sua forma animal, a voltar para sua forma humana._

**Quais são os efeitos desse feitiço?**

_O efeito do feitiço é uma grande e brilhante luz azul e branca. _

**3) Como executar o Feitiço Restaurador de forma apropriada:**

_Ele realmente acha que eu vou copiar tudo aquilo?! Feitiços e similares de Newton J. Riter, página 843._

Bem, durou bastante. Eu realmente estou me tornando uma vagal. Sério. Nesse mesmo momento, ano passado, eu teria sentado aqui e copiado todas as palavras do quadro negro. E no quinto ano...Merlin, no _quinto ano_ eu teria escrito material extra de leitura! Eu era um pouquinho nerd naquela época. Eu realmente não sei o que tem acontecido comigo recentemente. Você deveria _ganhar_ responsabilidade quando você fica mais velha, e não _perdê-la. _

Percebe? Outro claro exemplo de que eu não deveria estar viva.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 10 de setembro, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

Eu não vou para minha aula particular hoje. Eu simplesmente não vou. Ninguém pode me obrigar a ir. Eu não vou mais sofrer nenhuma humilhação. Eu não vou mais suportar isso.

E tem mais: já que eu nunca mais vou falar com o James Potter, poderia ficar um pouco difícil se eu realmente _fosse _para a aula particular.

Ninguém pode me culpar por não ir. Sério. Eles simplesmente não podem. Se eu tiver, vou sentar com McGonagall amanhã e explicar exatamente porque eu não fui. Eu pretendo falar com ela de qualquer jeito, porque eu preciso que meu professor seja trocado. Uma vez que ela ouvir tudo sobre a catástrofe da gosma-verde (quero dizer, se ela já não ouviu), eu sei que ela vai deixar eu trocar. Eu sou, afinal de contas, a sua favorita – infelizmente, Potter também é, mas nós, mulheres, temos que permanecer unidas em tempos como esse, e se eu tiver que lembrá-la disso, eu vou.

Poder Feminino, Professora. É tudo sobre o Poder Feminino.

Eu vou mudar de professor, eu vou passar em Transfiguração e minha vida vai, mais uma vez, voltar aos trilhos.

Então, eu não vou.

Lá.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 10 de setembro, História da Magia**

Tive uma manhã _fabulosa,_ apesar de ter tido aula de Transfiguração (o que geralmente significa que minha manhã não vai ser muito boa). Hoje foi uma aula de anotações, então eu não precisei me preocupar em me humilhar na frente de todo mundo, pelo menos por hoje. Isso me fez ficar com um humor tão bom que eu nem me importei com Grace me batendo com sua pena, porque eu me recusava a parar de desenhar corações no meu pergaminho (eu mencionei que Amos passou por mim algum tempo atrás e disse 'com licença'? Oh, céus). Ela é tão preguiçosa. Ela só queria que eu anotasse tudo porque ela não queria e Emma disse que sua mão doía. O quê que tem isso, de qualquer forma? Não sou eu a monitora-chefe? Não devia ser eu a dar ordens pra _ela?_ O quão injusto isso é?

Mas eu fiz isso assim mesmo. Copiei as anotações de Transfiguração, quero dizer. Eu acho que fiz isso muito bem também. Quando você segura o pergaminho na frente do seu rosto, a letra parece toda perfeita e organizada e totalmente fab - bem, exceto pelos corações desenhados ao longo das margens. Esses parecem um pouco bobos, mas, naquele momento, eu não pude evitar desenhá-los.

Eu sou tão engraçada.

"Senhorita Evans? Você pode, por favor, falar comigo por um momento depois da aula?".

Senhorita Evans? O quê? _Eu?_

Como é que é?

O que, por Merlin, McGonagall poderia querer de mim _dessa_ vez? Eu ainda nem _fiz_ nada! Quero dizer, eu estou me esforçando completamente para ser um bom modelo e tudo mais – sabe, tentar ter uma boa imagem de 'monitora-chefe' – mas isso _não_ vai acontecer se ela continuar me prendendo depois da aula. Isso destrói a minha reputação (pah! _Que_ reputação?). E esses olhares de "o-que-por-Merlin-você-fez-dessa-vez" que eu estou recebendo da Grace e da Emma também não estão ajudando. Garotas idiotas.

Então, quando o sinal indicando o final da aula tocou, eu ainda estava recebendo olhares de "o-que-você-fez" de quase todo mundo da sala, e você tem que entender meu enorme desconforto. Quero dizer, você também não se sentiria desconfortável? Essa era a segunda vez na primeira maldita _semana_ de aulas que eu estava tendo que falar particularmente com um professor. Isso tem que ser um recorde ou algo assim.

. "Professora?", eu perguntei um tanto timidamente, uma vez que tive certeza de que todo mundo tinha saído da sala. Ninguém iria ouvir os _meus_ podres. Principalmente quando eu nem sabia o que eles eram ainda.

"Senhorita Evans", McGonagall acenou na direção da cadeira em sua frente. Miseravelmente, eu me sentei lentamente na cadeira. Ah, déjà vu. Isso não ia ser bom. Isso não ia ser nada bom. Quero dizer, você _sabe_ que é ruim quando eles mandam você sentar.

"O que é, Professora?".

Eu tentei, desesperadamente, manter o pânico longe da minha voz, mas não consegui me livrar dele completamente. E quem poderia realmente me culpar? No pouco tempo em que eu fiquei sentada lá, eu tentei, desesperadamente, descobrir o que McGonagall queria. Ela não poderia já me expulsar da aula – ela tinha acabado de me designar um professor particular (apesar de que isso não funcionou muito bem, mas ela não sabia disso ainda)! Mas, o que mais possivelmente poderia ser?

McGonagall me observou com um olhar curioso, levantando suas sobrancelhas levemente por causa do meu nervosismo. "Relaxe, Evans. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Eu simplesmente queria informá-la que o diretor solicita a sua presença na reunião de monitores amanhã à noite em seu escritório depois do jantar".

Uma reunião?

Ela me fez ficar toda tensa e pronta para ter um _colapso_ nervoso por causa de uma _reunião?_

Ugh! Professores!

"Ah", eu suspirei, relaxando meus ombros em um alívio imediato. Eu acho que eu ouvi uma leve risada vinda da direção de McGonagall. Tenho certeza que eu sou _incrivelmente_ engraçada pra ela. "Isso é tudo, então?", eu perguntei, um pouquinho chateada porque McGonagall tinha rido do meu alívio óbvio. Os professores podem fazer isso? Rir de seus alunos, quero dizer? Não é contra o Código de Conduta dos Professores ou algo assim? Se não é, eu sinceramente acho que deveria ser.

"Na verdade", MgGonagall disse, uma vez que ela se recuperou de seu pequeno momento humilhando-Lily. Ela parecia um pouco inquieta naquele momento em sua cadeira, com seu rosto todo amassado e um pouco nervoso. Certo. _Eu_ deixei a _Professora McGonagall _inquieta. Ha. A mesa virou, Risadinha-bafejante.

"Na verdade", ela repetiu um tempo depois. "Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Como vão indo as suas aulas particulares?".

Isso foi como um chute no estômago.

Er...bem...as minhas aulas particulares, Professora...

O que eu _deveria_ falar?

Entre todas outras coisas estúpidas pra perguntar, ela _tinha_ que perguntar sobre as aulas particulares? Bem, eu acho que isso faz sentido, já que ela é minha professora e tudo mais, mas, por favor! Que inferno! O que ela esperava que eu dissesse? "Bem, sabe Professora, durante a minha última aula, uma grande gosma verde foi jogada diretamente no meu corpo pelo meu professor e seus amigos, o que me levou completamente a perder o controle e, por isso, eu e meu professor fomos expulsos da biblioteca. Alguma outra pergunta?". Ah é. _Isso_ soaria muito bom. O que eu deveria fazer?

"Elas estão indo perfeitamente bem, Professora. Na verdade, eu aprendi mais do que eu pensava na última aula".

É isso aí. Eu menti.

Eu sou tão, _tão_ má.

"Estou feliz por ouvir isto, Evans", McGonagall acenou com a cabeça. Parecia que agora era _ela_ que estava se sentindo aliviada. Eu queria rir um pouquinho, sabe, só pra irritá-la, mas daí eu lembrei que ela era minha professora e que eu era monitora-chefe e que monitoras-chefe simplesmente não fazem coisas idiotas e infantis como rir de seus professores só por vingança. "Mas", ela continuou, fazendo meus pensamentos pararem. 'Mas' nunca é bom. "Eu tenho um pequeno favor para te pedir".

Um favor? Pra mim?

"Veja bem", ela continuou. "Eu tenho tido uns probleminhas com o time de Quadribol da Grifinória".

O time de Quadribol da Grifinória? O que, por Merlin, eu tenho a ver com o time de Quadribol da Grifinória? Eu não jogo Quadribol. Eu mal sei voar!

"Parece que estamos desesperadamente precisando substituir dois jogadores do time do ano passado. Embora eu tenha te falado que os problemas de Quadribol não atrapalhariam suas aulas particulares, nós precisamos fazer os testes logo. Parece que a Professora Sprout já tem o time da Lufa-Lufa completo e treinando, e eu gostaria de realmente ter uma chance de ganhar a Copa esse ano. Então, você se importaria se a sua aula de hoje à noite fosse cancelada? Tenho certeza que você e Potter poderiam marcar uma outra data".

_ISSSSO!_

OBRIGADA, SENHOR!

Eu não teria que não aparecer! Eu não teria que explicar a McGonagall o porquê de eu não freqüentar as aulas particulares essa semana! Ela estava inventando a desculpa _pra mim!_ E ela pensou que estava me pedindo um _favor?_ Ela ficou _maluca?_

"Bem, eu acho que não tem problema", eu respondi, mantendo muito bem a felicidade longe da minha voz, até parecendo um pouquinho desapontada, eu acho. Eu sou uma atriz tão talentosa. "Qualquer coisa pela Grifinória, certo?".

McGonagall concordou com um sorriso. "Obrigada, Senhorita Evans. Eu vou falar com o Potter. Você pode ir agora".

Ela não precisava me dizer duas vezes. Eu rapidamente peguei os meus livros, tentando ignorar o fato de que eu tinha acabado de mentir rudemente para um professor, peguei minhas últimas coisas e saí apressada.

Mas agora eu me sinto um pouco mal. Quero dizer, se eu tivesse falado a verdade para a Professora Mcgonagall – que minhas aulas particulares não estavam indo bem e que elas estavam, na verdade, fracassando em seu objetivo – ela provavelmente nunca teria permitido que esse cancelamento acontecesse. No entanto, porque minha boca vai lá e mente sozinha, sem meu consentimento, eu não tenho aula hoje à noite.

Você, definitivamente, não deve mentir para os seus professores. Disso eu tenho certeza. Mas eu menti. E um tanto facilmente, na verdade.

Quando eu morrer, eu vou diretamente para o inferno.

Eu não acho que eles vão me deixar parar pra fazer minhas malas ou me despedir da minha coruja.

Não. Eu vou diretamente pra lá.

E assim que eu chegar lá, eu vou ter um encontro com o Diabo em pessoa, porque os realmente, _realmente_ maus conhecem o Diabo. E quando o Diabo disser que eu fui uma pessoa má, eu vou ter que acenar com a cabeça e concordar porque, sabe de uma coisa? Eu _sou_ uma garotinha horrível, terrível, estúpida, grossa e miserável.

Pah.

Eu aposto que o Diabo nunca mentiu para _seu_ professor de Transfiguração.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**AS CINCO MELHORES RAZÕES DO PORQUÊ QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA DEIXAR BILHETES DE JAMES POTTER SOLTOS POR AÍ NO SEU DORMITÓRIO**

**5)** O dormitório feminino do sétimo ano já é um lugar incrivelmente bagunçado. É sério – sutiãs, revistas, livros, pergaminhos, roupas – qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar pode ser encontrado no nosso chão. Simplesmente tudo em todo lugar. É maluquice. Pra que adicionar combustível no fogo já queimando?

**4) **Eca. Germes masculinos.

**3)** Se os citados "bilhetes" estiverem inutilmente no chão, isso significa que eles ainda não foram queimados. Hello? Queime essas coisas ridículas! Vá em frente! Vamos!

**2)** Er...Eu não TENHO realmente um número dois, mas uma lista com as quatro melhores razões não me pareceu tão atraente como uma lista com as cinco melhores razões, então eu mudei.

**1) ELISABETH SAUNDERS É BASTANTE CAPAZ DE ENCONTRÁ-LOS E LÊ-LOS! ALERTA VERMELHO! ALERTA VERMELHO! ALERTA VERMELHO!**

Duas vezes droga!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Minha vida é tão deprimente. Minha fabulosa manhã estava boa demais para meu carma ruim poder lidar com ela. Aparentemente, eu não estava sofrendo o suficiente. Agora, eu não só estou me sentindo ridiculamente culpada por ter mentido para McGonagall, mas também Elisabeth Saunders está nesse momento se empertigando pelo quarto, me lançando olhares asquerosos e depois olhando para sua bolsa, onde ela guardou os bilhetes de Potter. Ótimo. Tudo está maravilhosamente ótimo.

Isso tudo é culpa da Grace. Realmente é culpa dela. Foi _ela_ que guardou aqueles bilhetes desgraçados e _depois_ teve a coragem de deixá-los expostos para QUALQUER UM VÊ-LOS! O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM ELA? POR QUE EU TENHO QUE TER AMIGAS TÃO TOLAS?

É por isso que eu não tive nenhuma dó dela quando ela entrou no dormitório alguns minutos atrás, toda suja de lama e com um olhar asqueroso em seu rosto. Aparentemente, Potter estava com um humor meio homicida nos treinos dessa noite e jogou todo o time no chão. E, apesar disso parecer meio cruel, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: melhor eles do que eu. Ou, na verdade, melhor Grace do que eu. Atualmente, eu não tenho nenhuma rixa pessoal contra nenhum dos outros jogadores ou possíveis jogadores do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Apenas contra a minha amiga descuidada.

Oh, Merlin, lá vem ela de novo. Saunders, não Grace. Sim, eu sei que você me despreza, sua idiota. E eu sei que você está ofendida porque seu menino-brinquedo prefere jogar pedaços de pergaminho em mim do que em você mas, francamente, eu não me _importo,_ ENTÃO, PARE DE OLHAR PRA MIM DESSE JEITO! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

Que tudo isso se exploda. Estou me mudando para Guam.

* * *

**Quinta-feira, 11 de setembro, História da Magia**

Eu não acredito nisso, eu não acredito nisso.

Emma está desaparecida.

_De novo._

Exceto que, dessa vez, ela decidiu _matar aula!_

Eu estou tão orgulhosa dela que eu quase poderia explodir.

Não há nenhuma chance dela conseguir empurrar toda essa história de "Eu estava na biblioteca" agora. Ela não pode estar "na biblioteca" quando ela deveria estar na aula. Peguei ela agora.

Quem poderia imaginar que a nossa pequena traça de livros tinha isso dentro dela? Quero dizer, _eu_ nunca matei aula. Isso é loucura. Com meu carma ruim, Filch me pegaria antes mesmo que eu pudesse sair do meu dormitório. A vida é apenas injusta assim às vezes.

Eu só queria que ela tivesse me _contado._ Talvez, com o meu carma ruim combinado com o bom carma dela, eu poderia ter tido uma chance e poderia ter ido com ela. Quem sabe?

Ah, bem.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

Emma ainda está desaparecida. Simplesmente maravilhoso, não?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Runas Antigas**

**Cartas de Lily Evans para Amos Diggory, as quais ela nunca vai mandar, mas que ela gosta de escrevê-las assim mesmo porque ela não tem nada melhor pra fazer a não ser olhar pra ele e sonhar com ele na aula de Runas Antigas**

Querido Amos,

Oi! Você não me conhece realmente, mas eu só queria que você soubesse que eu acho que eu estou apaixonada por você.

Atenciosamente,

Lily Evans.

Querido Deus do sexo,

Oi de novo, Amos! Eu só pensei em te escrever mais um rápido bilhete para informá-lo de que eu te amaria _ainda mais_ se você parasse de falar com a Penny O'Jene, porque você está me fazendo ficar _terrivelmente_ com ciúmes. Certo. Ela é legal e tudo mais, mas francamente, você já _olhou_ pras mãos dela recentemente? Quando foi a última vez que ela as lavou? É nojento!

Atenciosamente,

Sozinha e Desesperada

Querido objeto da minha afeição não-retribuída,

Eu esqueci de mencionar que eu quero ter filhos seus? Só pensei que você deveria saber.

Atenciosamente,

Ainda presa na questão número 13.

Querido atraente Diggory,

Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, mas se você não mover a sua mão para que eu possa olhar a resposta da questão número 13 no papel da Julie Little, eu acho que eu vou ficar um pouquinho chateada. Obrigada. Eu te amo.

Atenciosamente,

Ruiva Revoltada

--

Querido adorado Amos,

Genial! Nós nem tínhamos que _fazer_ a questão número 13! Por que você não me _contou_, amor? Poderia ser porque você está muito envolvido na sua conversa com a Penny para prestar atenção em mim? Abandone ela, querido. Pela minha já decadente sanidade.

Atenciosamente,

Perdendo a cabeça.

Querido garoto muito bom, sentado duas carteiras na minha frente,

Grande Merlin, amor! Foi mesmo _você_ que se virou e me pediu um pergaminho? Foi você? Ó Merlin fiel, eu acho que foi!

"Oi, Lily! Você tem um pergaminho pra me emprestar?".

Eu te darei _mais_ do que um simples pergaminho, se você sorrir desse jeito pra mim só mais uma vez, Amos querido. Obrigada por fazer meu dia brilhante e até a próxima vez. Eu digo adeus.

Atenciosamente,

Sua futura esposa (er...ou perseguidora).

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Defesa contras as Artes das Trevas**

São quatro aulas, Grace! Quatro! Onde ela poderia estar? – LE

**Eu acho que ela deve ter fugido para um fim de semana impuro com algum cara velho. **_**Isso**_** não seria sensacional? – GR**

Eu não acho que tenha algo de _sensacional_ nisso, Gracie. Além disso, é Quinta. É possível _ter_ um fim de semana impuro na quinta-feira? Eu acho que não. Não é fim de semana.

**Emma sabe algum feitiço contraceptivo? Merlin, eu espero que ela saiba. Ficar grávida simplesmente **_**não**_** é uma opção pra ela agora. **

Eu não vou nem responder isso.

**Ah relaxa, Lily! O mundo não está acabando! Ela voltará no final das contas. Eu pensei que você estivesse orgulhosa por ela estar matando aula? **

É. _Uma_ aula, _talvez_ duas, _não_ todas elas! E se algo estiver errado? E se algo ruim tiver acontecido com ela? E se ela estiver doente e morrendo em seu leito de morte e nós nunca a vermos novamente? E se a colocarem num caixão antes mesmo que possamos dizer adeus? O QUE ACONTECE, ENTÃO?

**Er...eu não sei?**

É. Bem, eu estou feliz que _uma_ de nós consegue pensar nessas coisas.

**Você é uma boba louca, Lily.**

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, jantar no Salão Principal**

Bem, nós encontramos a Emma.

É.

Emma e seu _namorado._

NAMORADO!

O NAMORADO QUE ELA NUNCA SE INCOMODOU EM NOS APRESENTAR!

Ela irá pagar no _inferno_ hoje. Eu a estrangularia agora mesmo, mas, primeiro: ela está sentada na mesa da Corvinal (com o namorado dela). E, segundo: eu tenho que ir me encontrar com o Dumbledore.

Eu tenho o Diabo do meu lado agora. Ela nunca sairá dessa viva.

* * *

**O mais tarde possível, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Desde que eu conheço o Professor Dumbledore, eu tenho escutado umas coisas bem esquisitas sobre ele. O mais freqüente é que ele é um pouquinho maluco. Agora, sendo a garota sensata que eu sou, nunca realmente acreditei nesses rumores bobos. Quero dizer, o homem é, possivelmente, o bruxo mais poderoso dos últimos tempos! Como ele poderia ser maluco _e_ fazer todas essas coisas incríveis que ele fez? Você não pode fazer as duas coisas. Eu saberia. Eu li sobre isso. Então, todos aqueles rumores? Completamente fora da minha cabeça.

Quero dizer, até eu ver o escritório dele essa noite.

Meu. _Merlin._

Eu não acho que eu tenha visto tanto _lixo_ desde aquela venda de garagem da minha tia Mae quando eu tinha sete anos. Foi _terrível!_ Quero dizer, eu presumo que todos aqueles enfeites e peças tenham suas próprias utilidades, mas, francamente, ele realmente precisava de _tantos?_ Eu acho que não.

E eu acho que Dumbledore deve ter percebido a minha desnecessária admiração quando eu entrei em seu escritório, porque ele sorriu e começou a olhar suas bugingangas de forma bastante afetuosa enquanto me dizia, "Ninguém nunca tem peças úteis demais, Senhorita Evans".

Úteis? ÚTEIS? Ele chamou algumas daquelas coisas de _úteis?_

Mas, claro, eu não podia falar isso pra ele então, eu simplesmente me sentei lá, concordando com a cabeça como a idiota que eu sou. Talvez, algum dia, eu realmente perguntarei a Dumbledore o porquê de ele ter me escolhido para o cargo de monitora-chefe, porque, sinceramente, eu sou uma idiota. Talvez ele tenha descoberto que ficaria mais confortável com alguém tão insano quanto ele. Bem, se foi isso, ele a encontrou.

"Antes de começarmos nossa reunião", Dumbledore começou, olhando significativamente para Potter (que eu estava ignorando maravilhosamente, tenho que acrescentar) e para mim, "Eu devo parabenizar os dois por terem conseguido essa alta posição. Não é um trabalho fácil, ser monitor-chefe, mas eu tenho certeza que vocês dois vão cumprir as tarefas maravilhosamente".

Maravilhosamente? Eu e o Potter?

Ah, é. Maluco, esse daí.

Potter e eu murmuramos nossos agradecimentos enquanto Dumbledore começava a mexer em uma das bugingangas de sua mesa. Seus dedos esfregavam levemente esse pedaço pequeno de metal na forma de uma tigela, com várias varas e bolas destacando-se nele. Era uma coisa um tanto estranha e me fez pensar para quê aquilo era usado. Não parecia ser algo muito útil.

"Senhorita Evans, Senhor Potter", ele disse nossos nomes tão formalmente, tão sério, que uma série de calafrios percorreu a minha espinha e eu parei de olhar para a peça. Dumbledore parecia tão sério quanto sua voz. "Haverão coisas ditas essa noite – e em outras noites também – que vocês podem ou não podem saber ou querer ouvir. Algumas dessas coisas serão insignificantes, como horários e monitores. Mas outras", ele parou aqui, respirando fundo. "Outras poderão ser vitais. Outras, como o caso de Voldemort".

_Voldemort._

Eu acho que é estranho, eu não ter mencionado Voldemort antes, mas eu tento não pensar nele e no desastre e na destruição que o homem conhecido no mundo bruxo como Você-Sabe-Quem tem causado. Não é que eu não tenha medo do que essa...essa _coisa_ está fazendo. Pelo contrário. Na verdade, eu sou nascida trouxa e eu sou afetada muito mais do que muitos outros bruxos da minha idade são. Mas esse é o ponto, não? Eu sou nascida trouxa. Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, eu simplesmente não..._sei_ o suficiente. Eu não tenho as milhares de gerações de puro-sangue lutando contra os nascidos trouxas incutidas em minha cabeça desde o nascimento. Eu nunca vi a separação de certas famílias puro-sangue por causa de grandes debates sobre essa questão. Eu simplesmente vivi no meu próprio e seguro abrigo até eu completar onze anos, quando eu fui jogada dentro dessas novidades. Como você pode ter medo de um nome quando você não entende realmente sobre o que tudo isso é?

Não que eu não esteja fazendo o meu melhor para ajudar a situação. Eu estou, afinal de contas, estudando para me tornar uma auror.

No entanto, apesar de toda a minha ignorância no assunto, eu acho que eu ainda fiquei um pouquinho assustada quando Dumbledore mencionou o nome dele. Eu não o ouço sendo usado freqüentemente. Dumbledore percebeu minha reação e balançou sua cabeça de forma compreensiva.

"Eu peço desculpas", ele disse, correndo seus dedos pela tigela e pela vara da bugiganga mais uma vez. "Eu não estou tentando assustar nenhum de vocês. Se eu não acreditasse que vocês dois poderiam suportar o fardo de ouvir essas notícias, eu não as contaria. Mas parte do motivo de vocês dois estarem sentados aqui hoje é porque seus professores e eu acreditamos que vocês dois conseguem agüentar essas coisas. Os tempos estão ficando piores e vocês, monitores-chefe, precisam ser capazes de controlar sua escola se certas situações horríveis começarem". Ele parou de novo, abaixou sua voz e olhou por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua "Vocês dois entendem o que eu estou dizendo?".

Eu não queria concordar, mas eu concordei mesmo assim. O que ele quis dizer com 'vocês entendem?'. Não, eu claramente _não_ entendi. Quero dizer, certo. Eu sei agora porque Potter foi escolhido para o cargo de monitor-chefe ao invés do Amos – todo mundo sabe que sua família combate as artes das trevas. Na verdade, eu acho que seus pais são aurores – mas, sério, _eu?_Certo, eu sou boa em Feitiços e tal, mas em 'situações horríveis'? Eu simplesmente não sei. Talvez, eu nem deveria estar tentando me tornar uma auror. Sério. Se você pensar nisso, eu sou simplesmente muito imatura. Quero dizer, eu sento e reclamo o dia inteiro sobre as minhas amigas e sobre a minha vida e eu sou completamente distraída com tudo. Não exatamente material para auror. Eu morreria em dez segundos.

"Senhor? Eu tenho uma pergunta, se você não se importar?". Isso veio do Potter.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Claro".

"Bem, o negócio é que, esse não é o primeiro ano que Voldemort vem promovendo uma desordem – meus pais têm o perseguido há anos. Então, por que esse ano? Por que nos escolher agora? Eu espero que você não se importe que eu diga isso, mas ano passado o monitor-chefe era o Rabastan Lestrange e todo mundo sabe que os Lestranges são preconceituosos".

Agora, isso foi uma pergunta de auror, ou o quê? Obviamente Dumbledore também pensou assim porque, apesar de ele ter suspirado, eu poderia dizer que ele estava escondendo um sorriso. Por que Potter, dentre todas as pessoas, tinha que ter os genes de auror? Por que não eu? Por que eu não posso ter uma pequena chance? Comparada com ele, eu sou uma sujeira no chão.

"Às vezes eu acho que você é um pouquinho inteligente demais pro seu próprio bem, Senhor Potter", Dumbledore respondeu, seus olhos cintilando. Eu esperava que Potter sorrisse orgulhosamente ao elogio, mas seu rosto permaneceu sério. Dumbledore suspirou mais uma vez e continuou, "Mas, ai de mim, você está certo. Os monitores-chefe do ano passado não foram escolhidos pelas mesmas razões que vocês dois foram, e eu peço perdão pela falta de informação, mas eu não posso responder à sua pergunta ainda. Há coisas que um homem velho precisa guardar pra si mesmo. Pelo menos, por enquanto".

Francamente, que resposta boba. Quero dizer, ele não percebe que essa resposta nos deixa ainda _mais_ intrigados? Eu nunca considerei Dumbledore como uma pessoa não-inteligente – na verdade, bem o oposto – mas, sério! Isso foi tão ridículo.

Bem, depois disso, o assunto foi mudado de forma abrupta. Dumbledore obviamente não queria mais nenhuma pergunta inteligente do Potter, e eu agradeci de todo o coração. Quero dizer, eu realmente não poderia deixar o sujeito me fazer de idiota enquanto ele fazia todas essas perguntas inteligentes e eu ficava simplesmente sentada lá, parecendo bonita (o que eu não poderia fazer de qualquer jeito), poderia?

Monitora-chefe, Garota humilhada. Eu realmente sou apenas uma idiota com um distintivo.

Então, depois de discutirmos sobre os monitores e os pontos das casas por dez minutos, Dumbledore finalmente nos deixou ir. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu não estava aliviada quando finalmente pude me levantar e sair do escritório.

Potter e eu saímos juntos e começamos a fazer a nossa viagem até a Torre da Grifinória.

E apesar de ter prometido a mim mesma milhões de vezes que eu nunca, nunca, _nunca _mais falaria com Potter de novo, enquanto nós andávamos pelos corredores lado a lado, o silêncio se tornou completamente desconfortável e eu me achei incapaz de permanecer quieta por muito mais tempo.

E a culpa é toda da minha disposição preocupada e do meu corpo extremamente cansado.

"Bem, foi bem interessante, em?".

As palavras ecoaram nas paredes do silencioso corredor, fazendo-as parecer muito mais altas do que elas foram realmente pronunciadas. Primeiro, parecia que ele não tinha me ouvido, mas depois, de repente, Potter parou bruscamente, me fazendo parar também.

E ele apenas _olhou_ pra mim.

Quero dizer, _realmente_ olhou pra mim, como se estivesse me analisando ou algo assim. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente por causa de seu olhar, sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele esperava conseguir por simplesmente me olhar daquele jeito? O que estava acontecendo?

Mas então, antes que eu tivesse a chance de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, seu olhar observador se transformou em um olhar _extremamente_ desagradável.

Ai, meu Deus.

"Ah, então _agora_ você quer conversar?", ele disse com raiva, estreitando seus olhos. Eu tentei não recuar, imaginando que provavelmente eu merecia aquilo. Eu, afinal de contas, derramei suco de abóbora na cabeça dele. E ignorei seus bilhetes. Duas coisas que ele, definitivamente, mereceu, mas talvez, não a coisa mais madura a se fazer da minha parte.

"Você não precisa ser tão grosso!", eu retruquei asperamente, cruzando meus braços.

"Não preciso ser tão _grosso?_", Potter repetiu, raiva e repugnância evidente em sua voz. "_Não preciso ser tão grosso?_ Você é tão volúvel assim, Evans? Você não percebe nada? Você se colocou tão acima do resto de nós que toda a sua cabeça está nas nuvens?", ele deixou sair um urro de repugnância. "Só me deixe em paz, está bem, Evans? Estou farto de você".

Eu estava congelada pelo choque. Eu não podia me mover. Minha cabeça estava rodando.

O que, por tudo que é mágico, foi _aquilo?_

Quero dizer, eu acho que ele estava, obviamente, bravo comigo por eu não perceber que seus bilhetes eram, na verdade, bilhetes e não apenas pedaços de pergaminho dobrados em forma de bolas apenas para o meu divertimento, mas sério, o que foi esse repentino ataque de crueldade? Eu sei que eu sempre reclamo do Potter sendo mau comigo e tudo mais, mas na verdade, ele nunca foi realmente _mau,_ mau. Ele foi, na verdade, mais um aborrecimento do que uma verdadeira ameaça. Pelo menos pra mim, de qualquer forma. Na maioria das vezes, ele apenas implicava comigo para me irritar – fazendo suas pequenas zombarias sugestivas como me chamar pra sair, já que ele sabia que ninguém me convidaria, ou implicando comigo porque eu sempre ia a Hogsmeade com Grace e Emma – mas ele nunca foi realmente..._mau._ Como ele é com Snape.

Mas do jeito que ele estava me olhando naquela hora, eu acho que eu posso ter me transformado no Snape.

Então, eu simplesmente fiquei lá em pé, olhando Potter andar irritado pelo corredor, completamente desconcertada pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

E quer saber mais? Quando eu finalmente cheguei à Torre da Grifinória (Emma não estava lá de novo. Ela estava com seu _namorado_) e contei à Grace tudo o que tinha acontecido, Grace não estava nem um pouquinho surpresa.

"Bem, claro que ele se revoltou com você, Lily! Ele está completamente zangado com você!".

"Por que eu não respondi seus bilhetes?", eu perguntei ainda confusa. "Mas eu não sabia que eram bilhetes! E mesmo se eu soubesse, não parece um pouco insignificante ficar tão cruelmente zangado comigo por causa de algumas bobas palavras não-retornadas? Ou foi o suco de abóbora? Mas mesmo isso seria bobo! De qualquer forma, ele se limpou antes mesmo da primeira aula! Isso é tão idiota".

O que, definitivamente, era. As pessoas não deveriam ficar tão bravas como Potter tinha ficado só porque uma garota teve um momento de idiotice e acidentalmente pensou que seus bilhetes eram equipamento para um novo jogo, ou porque ela tinha finalmente tido o suficiente de suas conversinhas e, por isso, decidiu que ele precisava de uma acalmada. Alguns garotos apenas precisam crescer.

"Não, não, não", Grace zombou, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele está zangado com você por _outra_ razão".

Outra razão? O que?

"O que mais eu fiz pra ele?".

Grace suspirou, agindo como se ela estivesse falando com uma criancinha estúpida, e não com sua melhor amiga de dezessete anos. "Escuta, Lil", ela disse, dando de ombros. "Não sou eu que vou te dizer e você sabe disso. Se você está tão interessada, você pode ir perguntar pra ele, não acha?".

Perguntar pra ele? PERGUNTAR PRA ELE? Ela está brincando? E arriscar outra crítica como a que eu recebi antes, com todos os xingamentos, insultos e "me deixem em paz"? Eu acho que _não._

Então, essa foi a minha noite.

Eu não acredito que ele realmente esteja zangado comigo. Isso é tão injusto. Quero dizer, sério. Definitivamente, tem alguma coisa de errado nessa situação. Sou_ eu _que deveria estar zangada com _ele_ e não o contrário! Ou, de repente, ele esqueceu um certo incidente da gosma-verde que aconteceu semana passada? Por que ele tem que invadir o _meu _tempo de raiva?

Que idiota, idiota desprezível.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Falando com os monitores**

**Sexta-feira, 12 de setembro, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

Eu acho que é seguro dizer que, nesse momento, eu estou, oficialmente, completamente e totalmente alimentada.

Eu não agüento mais. Ele está me deixando maluca.

EU NÃO ENTENDO!

POR QUE ELE ESTÁ COM RAIVA DE MIM?

Eu não deveria me importar, mas, por alguma razão, eu me importo. Eu sei que deveria simplesmente ignorá-lo e seguir em frente, mas como eu posso continuar com a minha rotina quando, toda vez que eu me viro, lá está ele, me olhando ou me lançando um dos olhares mais desagradáveis? Eu não posso. Eu sou apenas uma garota. Não consigo lidar com tudo isso.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido como um roedor desprezível que deveria ser eficientemente esmagado e jogado dentro de um lixo antes. Esses olhares...

E eu nem mesmo _mereço_ nenhum deles! Eu não _fiz_ nada! O que há de errado com ele? Ele sinceramente acha necessário me fazer sentir desse jeito? E, sério, quando você pensa nisso, _eu_ é que _deveria_ estar com raiva. Mas você não _me_ vê jorrando olhares desagradáveis como uma criança de quatro anos de idade!

Existe algo chamado maturidade e James Potter, obviamente, não tem isso.

Isso é ridículo. É estúpido. É ridículo, é estúpido, é bobo e EU NÃO QUERO MAIS LIDAR COM ISSO! AS PESSOAS ESTÃO COMEÇANDO A OLHAR!

Eu realmente odeio a minha vida.

Não, minha vida não. Eu odeio _James Potter_. Eu odeio James Potter porque ele arruína a minha vida.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Herbologia**

Meu Merlin, de novo não!

Isso realmente está começando a me aborrecer. Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que eu tinha meu pergaminho essa manhã. Não há o que duvidar. Eu o estava rabiscando durante o café-da-manhã! E rabiscos simplesmente não vão embora, sabe! Mesmo os realmente bons. Pegue como exemplo aquele do verme-cego que eu fiz durante a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas no ano passado. Agora, _aquele_ foi um rabisco bem apresentado. Quero dizer, ele simplesmente _irradiou_ a imensa chatice e estupidez que o verme-cego _é._ Então, percebe? Mesmo _aquele_ rabisco – o que, a propósito, era _bem_ melhor que a própria coisa – não poderia, de repente, ganhar vida e se perder. É simplesmente impossível.

Considerando tudo isso, eu simplesmente cheguei à conclusão mais plausível: alguém o roubou.

É, alguém roubou o meu pergaminho. É a única explicação, porque eu, obviamente, não o perdi. Alguém, definitivamente, o pegou. Por causa do meu maravilhoso rabisco, sem dúvida. Mas, francamente, eu sei que eu sou boa no rabisco e tudo mais, mas alguém realmente tinha que ir lá e _roubar_ os meus desenhos e, portanto, me impedir de ter um pedaço de pergaminho para anotar as minhas lições, como as que a Professora Sprout está passando agora? Quero dizer, eu alegremente os daria. Sério. De graça, até. Ao menos que...

Ao menos que...

Santo _Merlin_, eu não acredito!

Alguém _roubou o meu pergaminho!_

DELIBERADAMENTE!

E não só os meus lindos rabiscos! Eu fui sabotada!

Quer saber de uma coisa? Provavelmente foi aquele nojento garotinho do quarto ano, o Marcus Hillpit. Ele tem guardado um patético rancor contra mim desde que, ano passado, eu tive um momento complicado e acidentalmente derrubei seu Gerânio com Garras na estufa 4 – que está amaldiçoada – e acrescentando a _isso_ uma garota distraída do sexto ano tentando dar uma boa olhada em Amos Diggory...Por favor, você está simplesmente _provocando_ um fracasso. Sério, você está simplesmente pedindo por isso.

Além disso, como eu poderia saber que aquilo era o seu projeto final? Tudo o que eu estava tentando fazer era dar uma boa olhada em Amos, _não_ matar sua planta, apesar de ele pensar o contrário. Esse é o motivo pelo qual ele tem sido tão amargo comigo, mesmo sendo_ eu _a quase _assassinada_ pela sua maldita coisa psicótica. Se qualquer coisa, _eu_ que deveria realmente estar guardando rancor e roubando _seu_ pergaminho, _não_ o contrário! Psh! O _cinismo_ de algumas pessoas!

Espera aí! Não! Talvez não _tenha sido_ o Hillpitt (apesar de que eu não ficaria surpresa).

Eu aposto que foi o _Potter!_

Aquele nojentinho desagradável! Foi ele! Tinha que ser ele! Ele _quer_ que eu seja miserável! Ele _quer_ que eu reprove na escola e tenha que viver nas ruas apenas com uma pena e uma capa! Afinal de contas, ele está _zangado_ comigo, sabe, porque eu sou uma PESSOA TÃO HORRÍVEL.

Olhe pra ele, logo ali, sentado perto do Sirius, parecendo todo convencido e...e...

Oh.

Bem, agora espere um segundo...aquele é um sorriso convencido?

Não. Não, não é.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Se eu não soubesse tanto (e se eu não fosse completamente ciente de que Potter está agora regozijando-se de glória por ter roubado meu pergaminho), eu diria que nosso querido Sr. Potter está um pouquinho deprimido! É, _deprimido!_ Nesse exato momento, ele não está parecendo convencido. Na verdade, ele parece um pouco doente. Mas é claro que isso não pode ser verdade – a depressão, não a doença. Isso pode ser verdade – porque todos nós sabemos que Potter é ocupado demais para ficar deprimido. Roubar meu pergaminho e me lançar olhares desagradáveis – a rotina básica para ARRUINAR A VIDA DE ALGUÉM – ocupa uma grande parte do dia de uma pessoa. Ele não tem tempo para ficar deprimido. Ou motivo. Ele está ocupado demais sendo um idiota completo.

Ele é um imbecil. Quero dizer, francamente, _roubar_ meu pergaminho? Que idiota. Que infantil. Que totalmente –

Ah, esquece. Eu o achei.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

Eu adoro o Professor Flitwick, realmente adoro, com todo o meu coração e minha alma, mas francamente, _o que_ ele está pensando? Quero dizer, realmente tentando _ensinar_ durante a última aula de uma sexta-feira? Simplesmente não vai acontecer. Ninguém está prestando atenção. Principalmente com Timmy Ricks e Penny O'Jene promovendo uma sessão de agarramento no fundo da sala. E ainda tem o Sirius lá na frente, fazendo alguma coisa com sua varinha que todo mundo parece estar achando incrivelmente maravilhoso. Esse é o tipo de coisa com que Flitwick está competindo. Ele não tem nenhuma chance. Ele não consegue perceber isso?

"... é um feitiço altamente perigoso que só deve ser usado com o maior cuidado. Os efeitos são...bem, alguém pode me dizer quais são os efeitos? Vamos lá, ninguém?".

Obviamente ele não consegue.

E eu sempre achei Flitwick um cara tão inteligente. Que pena.

Você sabe o que mais é uma pena? Minha repentina e completa incapacidade de manter meus olhos abertos. Eu não sei porque, mas, de alguma forma, parece que toda a minha energia foi sugada de mim bem rapidamente hoje. Eu estou _exausta._ Ainda bem que hoje é sexta-feira. Eu acho que eu vou simplesmente correr para a minha cama e ficar lá nos próximos três dias. Isso não seria adorável? Ficar à toa, sem nenhuma preocupação? Pena que a vida não é assim. Eu tenho umas cinqüenta mil tarefas pra fazer, sem mencionar a reunião com os monitores no domingo – o que vai ser, definitivamente, um _assassinato_ total, a propósito. Quero dizer, Potter nunca nem _foi_ a uma reunião de monitores, quanto mais _comandou_ uma. Depois, claro, ainda tem o fato de que ele está sendo completamente injusto comigo...Merlin, vai ser horrível.

Ah, bem. Eu vou dormir enquanto eu posso. Talvez, se eu tiver sorte, eu vou dormir e nunca mais acordar. Isso não seria ótimo?

* * *

**Mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Você sabe qual é a _pior_ coisa possível que poderia acontecer com uma garota quando ela está cansada, frustrada e com sono?

SER EXPULSA DO SEU PRÓPRIO DORMITÓRIO POR SUA ARQUINIMIGA, ISSO É O QUE PODE ACONTECER!

Eu estou exausta demais para agüentar tudo isso. Sério. Não posso lidar com isso. Está acontecendo muita coisa e eu estou muito cansada. Eu tive que praticamente me arrastar até a torre da Grifinória. E, depois, Grace e Emma desapareceram, e eu não tenho idéia de pra onde elas foram, e Potter ainda está me lançando aqueles olhares desagradáveis, e a lista continua...

Eu estava praticamente chorando de alívio quando eu finalmente alcancei a Mulher-Gorda. Eu estava _muito_ cansada. E agora que eu penso sobre isso, eu não tenho muita certeza de onde surgiu essa canseira repentina. Quero dizer, de manhã eu estava bem, mas de repente, TCHUM, eu fiquei como meu tio Davie depois das festas de Ano Novo da minha tia Mae (sem o álcool). É bem esquisito. Talvez eu tenha sido envenenada ou algo assim.

Então, de qualquer forma, eu continuei andando com dificuldade pelo Salão Comunal até chegar à escada do dormitório feminino, e você pode apenas imaginar a enorme desolação que eu senti quando eu abri a porta do meu dormitório, preparada para cair na minha cama e nunca mais sair, mas fui impedida por causa de pilhas e pilhas de roupas coloridas e brilhantes..._por toda a parte._

Incluindo a minha cama.

_Principalmente_ na minha cama.

E você sabe qual é a _pior_ parte? Não eram _minhas _roupas.

Não. Definitivamente, não eram minhas.

E tudo o que eu pensava era, _Não. Ah, por favor, Merlin. Limpe minha cama._

Mas isso simplesmente não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, outra coisa aconteceu.

"Oh, se não é a Evans, a perdida e solitária sangue-ruim. Sinto muito pela cama. É que não tinha espaço suficiente na minha".

Perdida e solitária, Saunders? Tente cansada, zangada, e SEM VONTADE DE TIRAR SUA SUJEIRA AGORA MESMO!

Em condições normais, esse teria sido o ponto que eu realmente não deixaria barato. Roupas na minha cama? Ela estava brincando? Ela queria que eu as queimasse? Eu iria se elas não tivessem desaparecido em aproximadamente dois segundos.

É. Eu realmente não deixaria barato, mas quando eu estava abrindo minha boca para repreendê-la, eu descobri que eu não podia. O esforço não valia a pena.

"Eu espero que você não esteja querendo ficar aqui, Evans", Carrie Lloyd, a cúmplice malvada, também entrou na conversa. Eu a olhei ferozmente, e me achei falando apesar do meu cansaço.

"E se eu estiver?", eu respondi, sem a força ou a dignidade suficiente que a afirmação exigia. "Não é seu dormitório. Você não pode me expulsar. Eu vou fazer o que me agradar. Se eu quiser ficar, então eu vou ficar!".

Eu não sou durona? Eu não sou ameaçadora? Você não se assustaria com a minha suprema apavoração?

É. Elas também não.

Elisabeth bufou de maneira pouco feminina, enquanto ela colocava uma saia na sua frente e a examinava na frente do espelho. Ela nem mesmo se importou em olhar pra mim enquanto falava.

"Ah, por favor. Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite, Evans, então, a menos que você queira bancar a empregada e trazer minhas coisas, eu sugiro que você saia".

De novo, eu ia abrir minha boca, para brigar, para dizer a ela que eu iria ficar, não importando o que ela dissesse e que eu _certamente_ não bancaria nenhum tipo de _empregada_ para sua indiscreta loucura fashion, mas mais uma vez, meu cérebro não funcionou apropriadamente e nada saiu. Obviamente, não esperando nenhuma briga também, Elisabeth simplesmente continuou a se olhar no espelho, com um top laranja-brilhante na sua frente, fazendo gestos silenciosos para Carrie sobre seu desgosto pela blusa.

A coisa toda me deixou chateada.

"Eu só quero que você saiba", eu disse a ela, enquanto eu lentamente me dirigia para a porta, olhando ansiosamente para a minha cama. _Tão perto, mas ainda tão longe._ "Que eu _não_ estou saindo porque você mandou, mas porque eu estou cansada e quero ir pra cama, e eu estou impossibilitada de fazer isso agora mesmo. Certo?".

Enquanto eu descia a escada, eu ouvi a risada da Saunders.

Saunders 1, Evans 0.

Então, agora eu estou presa no Salão Comunal, deitada nesse sofá (que não é tão bom quanto minha cama), com esse travesseiro (que não é tão bom quanto o meu travesseiro), e sem cobertor (eu quero _meu_ cobertor), sem nenhuma energia e ainda menos dignidade.

Eu odeio sextas-feiras.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Quando eu caí no sono algumas horas atrás, eu não tinha:

Um cobertor

Um travesseiro confortável

Um prato de comida do jantar, ou

Um cabelo bagunçado e embaraçado

E agora, apenas algumas horinhas depois, eu pareço ter adquirido, de repente:

a) um cobertor (um bem confortável; grande e fofo e completamente quentinho e abraçável. Mais: tem um cheiro _tão_ bom. Como cheiro de sabonete misturado com chocolates da Dedosdemel. Uma mistura estranha, mas que realmente funciona).

b) um travesseiro confortável (definitivamente feito de pena de ganso. Meus pais têm uns travesseiros parecidos no quarto deles. Tem o mesmo cheiro agradável do cobertor).

c) um prato de comida do jantar ( Oh Merlin! Quem quer que tenha feito isso é um santo! Três tipos de arroz! TRÊS! E um pouco de carne e um pouco de cenoura...santo!).

d) cabelo bagunçado e embaraçado (não muito inesperado).

Mas quem faria isso? Eu acho que pode ter sido Grace ou Emma, mas elas não têm travesseiros com pena ou cobertores confortáveis como esse, e esse cheiro com certeza não é delas. Talvez os elfos-domésticos? Mas elfos-domésticos não entregam comida aos estudantes que não estão presentes no jantar. Se eles fizessem isso, eles seriam elfos-domésticos muito ocupados, sem dúvida. E tem mais: quem quer que tenha feito isso me conhece muito bem. Quero dizer, me trouxeram meu arroz, minhas cenouras e minha carne.Quem me conhece tão bem assim? Grace e Emma com certeza.

Talvez tenha sido elas, então. Talvez elas tenham pegado o travesseiro e o cobertor de alguém. É possível. Eu vou ter que perguntar a elas depois. Mas agora, eu vou comer meu jantar, e depois vou continuar me cobrindo com o meu cobertor e com o meu travesseiro e vou dormir, assim como eu tinha planejado.

Sabe, até mesmo o sofá não parece mais tão desconfortável como antes.

As coisas estão começando a melhorar.

* * *

**Sábado, 13 de setembro, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

Não foi a Grace, nem a Emma. O cobertor e as coisas, quero dizer. Eu perguntei a elas essa manhã e elas disseram que me encontraram daquele jeito depois do jantar (e, depois, simplesmente me deixaram lá, nem se importando em acordar sua querida amiga para que ela pudesse ir dormir no conforto do seu próprio dormitório. Não, elas simplesmente me deixaram lá sozinha na Sala Comunal muito pública, onde grifinórios poderiam facilmente comentar sobre seu cabelo embaraçado e suas posições de dormir esquisitas. _Então_, nada legal).

Mas se não foram elas, então quem foi?

Eu nem tinha certeza de pra quem eu deveria devolver as coisas, então eu simplesmente as dobrei muito cuidadosamente e as deixei no sofá com um pequeno bilhete de agradecimento. Quem quer que tenha sido, ele realmente é muito sorrateiro, porque eu saí para tomar banho e quando eu voltei o travesseiro e o cobertor tinham desaparecido. Sr./Srt Misterioso(a) até deixou um bilhete para mim:

_De nada. Espero que as coisas tenham a mantido confortável. _

A letra nem mesmo é familiar. Eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja. Quero dizer, até onde eu sei, poderia ser um perseguidor assustador...mas, então, quem desperdiçaria seu tempo _me_ perseguindo? O quão chato _isso_ seria?

Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou sentir saudades daquele cobertor idiota...e do travesseiro...e daquele cheiro...

Droga.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Coisas pra fazer:

Fazer as tarefas:

Feitiços

Transfiguração (perguntar a Emma, porque o professor particular não está falando com você)

Runas Antigas

Herbologia

Poções

Arrumar o dormitório

Pegar _O que não fazer quando falar com os monitores _com o Remus.

Dormir

Comer

Descobrir quem realmente é Sr./Srt. Misterioso(a) e agradecê-lo graciosamente, indicando com sutileza que você gostaria de roubar seu cobertor, travesseiro e cheiro.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

O que não fazer quando falar com os monitores:

_O que não fazer quando falar com os monitores _é um livro que começou dois anos antes de eu me tornar monitora, e foi feito por todos os monitores e monitores-chefes da Grifinória. É um livro que documenta todos os fracassos, escândalos e momentos vergonhosos que os monitores-chefes já cometeram em uma reunião de monitores, mas o livro é em forma de regras. Por exemplo:

_Regra #116) Monitoras-chefe nunca devem mascar chiclete no momento em que estiverem gritando pela sala com monitores conversadores da Corvinal, porque é muito capaz que o chiclete saia de sua boca e aterrize na cabeça de um monitor inocente da Lufa-Lufa. _

Isso aconteceu no ano passado quando a monitora-chefe, Jenny Kearns, acidentalmente cuspiu seu chiclete no cabelo da Nina Leverton, enquanto ela estava repreendendo a Tammy Turner e o Phil Rook por conversarem durante a reunião. Foi totalmente hilário e era tudo que nós, monitores, conseguimos falar por dias e dias – bem, até a próxima reunião, pelo menos. Depois nós tínhamos outra regra pra poder rir, que foi quando Rodolphus Lestrange tentou arrancar o livro da gente e o livro cuspiu uma gosma azul por todo seu corpo, imediatamente nos fornecendo a Regra #117 e a Regra #118:

_Regra #117) Monitores-chefes não-Grifinórios não devem tentar tirar livros sagrados dos monitores grifinórios ou então ele terá que sofrer as conseqüências. _

_Regra #118) Nunca subestime seus poderes sonserinos tentando limpar a gosma azul com _"Evanesco". _Nós não somos assim tão idiotas. Não vai funcionar._

E assim vai. Nós já estamos na Regra #129. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do livro até essa manhã, quando eu estava revisando todas as coisas que eu deveria fazer antes da reunião dos monitores e depois percebi que eu tinha uma lista bem clara do que _não_ fazer, totalmente ao meu alcance. Nós tínhamos dado o livro pro Remus no final do último ano letivo para que ele pudesse guardar pra esse ano. É bom que eu tenha me lembrado também, porque eu preciso dar uma boa olhada naquilo. Quero dizer, eu sei que entre eu e Potter, nós provavelmente vamos chegar até a Regra #229 esse ano, mas se eu der uma rápida olhada no livro, eu não vou repetir nenhum fracasso anterior. _Isso_ seria pior do que inventar os meus próprios.

Será mais um dia adorável na Monitorópolis.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Você definitivamente sabe que você deveria estar em Guam há duas semanas atrás quando:

**Não tem nenhum arroz no jantar:**

É sério. Não tinha absolutamente _nenhum arroz_ presente em toda a mesa da Grifinória esta noite no jantar. Estragou completamente o meu bom humor (Emma me ajudou com minha tarefa de Transfiguração. E daí se eu não entendi? Está feito, não está?). Eu estava totalmente preparada para sentar e comer com apetite, quando, suficientemente certa, eu sento no meu lugar e automaticamente tento alcançar... A TIJELA DE ARROZ NÃO-EXISTENTE. Foi horrível! Eu não consegui comer nada durante todo o jantar porque eu ainda estava completamente chocada. Quero dizer, como você poder ter _três_ tipos diferentes de arroz em uma noite, e na outra _nenhum?_ É completamente inaceitável e injusto. Então, agora eu estou morrendo de fome e eu não quero ter que descer até a cozinha, então não é como se eu pudesse pegar alguma coisa. Tudo que eu posso fazer é sentar e ficar de mau-humor, e eu pretendo fazer isso totalmente.

**2) Sua melhor amiga se recusa a te apresentar o namorado dela:**

"Então, quando nós vamos conhecer o Sr. Namorado, Em?", Grace perguntou, colocando outra porção de sopa de cebola em seu prato. Psh. Sopa de cebola? Hello? Arroz!

Eu tirei um momento do meu horário de ficar-de-mau-humor para comentar isso. Afinal de contas, eu também estou curiosa para saber sua identidade. Quem é ele? Como ele é? Tem arroz na mesa _dele_? "É. Nós, algum dia, vamos conhecê-lo?".

Emma ficou calada por alguns momentos, escolhendo não responder as nossas questões imediatamente. Ela ficou apenas fitando a mesa da Corvinal, olhando sem saída como se ela fosse vir salvá-la.

Finalmente percebendo que não, ninguém viria salvá-la, Emma parou de olhar para a mesa da Corvinal e olhou para mim e para Grace e disse, "Bem, não agora".

Depois, ela voltou a comer o seu jantar.

Foi isso. Não agora.

NÃO AGORA? O que ela quer dizer com 'não agora'?

"Não agora?", Grace cuspiu, derramando um pouco da sopa de cebola na mesa, uma pequena migalha de cebola pousando perto demais de mim para meu consolo. Eca, nojento. "O que você quer dizer com 'não agora'? O que há de errado com agora?".

"_Grace_", Emma suspirou, soando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo. "Ele está _comendo_".

"E daí?"

"_E daí_, que eu não quero incomodá-lo!", Emma olhou pra mim procurando por um apoio. "Você entende, né Lily?".

Entendo? Er, não, na verdade, eu não entendia, mas eu confirmei com a cabeça mesmo assim. Eu estava ocupada demais com o meu mau humor e com a minha tentativa de silenciar meu estômago roncador. Eu lancei um olhar de 'tente convencê-la mais tarde' para Grace, mas eu acho que ela não entendeu. Ela apenas fitou a Emma.

"Lily é uma mentirosa", Grace disse, olhando para mim. "Ela não entende. Ela está apenas ocupada demais com seu mau humor por causa do maldito arroz. Agora, por _favor_, Em!".

Se a afirmação não fosse completamente verdadeira, eu provavelmente teria ficado ofendida. Percebe o quanto minhas amigas me conhecem? Eu estou levemente consolada por esse pensamento. É bom saber que se eu, algum dia, _realmente_ precisar de que alguém acredite que eu estou mentindo, minhas amigas perceberão, sabe?

É, vocês não perceberiam.

"Eu vou apresentá-lo _mais tarde_, Grace. Apenas não agora, tudo bem?". Emma estava começando a soar um pouquinho desesperada e eu comecei a imaginar quais eram suas razões para esconder esse garoto. Por que ela não queria que a gente o conhecesse? Quero dizer, eu sei que eu sou meio que uma vergonha para a natureza humana, mas _todo_ _mundo_ já sabe disso, então não será nenhuma surpresa. E eu sei que Grace é um tanto...er..._diferente_, mas ela ainda é uma ótima garota. Qual o problema, então?

Grace resmungou um acordo. Eu tive vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas meu rosto mal humorado não se mexeu.

**3)James Potter está agora com a posse do **_**O que não fazer quando falar com monitores**_**, e está supostamente fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que EU deveria estar fazendo (o lendo):**

Quando o jantar terminou, Grace ainda estava amargurada e Emma ainda estava recusando qualquer tipo de apresentação (e, claro, nós ainda estávamos sem arroz). Eu peguei o caminho para a Torre da Grfinória sozinha. No meio do caminho, eu encontrei Remus em uma das escadarias na minha frente. Surpreendentemente, ele não estava rodeado por seus amigos habituais.

"Ei, Remus!", eu o chamei, o som da minha voz o fazendo parar no meio da escada e virar para me encarar. Quando ele viu que tinha sido eu que o tinha chamado, suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e seu rosto ficou paralizado. Eu acho que ele ficou com medo de eu gritar ou algo assim. Eu segurei o meu impulso de revirar os olhos. Parece que meu temperamento tende a ter esse tipo de efeito paralisante na maioria das pessoas.

Ainda com seu olhar cauteloso, Remus me respondeu cuidadosamente, "Sim, Lily?".

"Você acha que você poderia me emprestar _O que não fazer quando falar com os monitores_ um pouco? Eu acho melhor eu dar uma olhada nele. Sabe, para que eu não acrescente nenhuma regra".

Isso. Não muito assustador, certo?

Com seu olhar de O-temperamento-da-Lily-foi-embora, Remus me encarou um pouco, parecendo como se ele pensasse que eu tivesse algum tipo de motivo secreto na minha pergunta sobre o livro ou algo assim. O que eu não tinha. Um motivo secreto, quero dizer. Eu nunca tenho motivos secretos. Eu não sou assim tão inteligente.

Depois de ele ter percebido que eu não era assim tão inteligente, e que meu maior motivo secreto era adiar a minha tarefa de Poções, ele respondeu, "Bem, eu te emprestaria, só que...".

"Só que, o quê?".

"_Só que_", ele repetiu lentamente, enfatizando as palavras como se ele não quisesse continuar com o que estava dizendo. Ele suspirou profundamente e eu, imediatamente, soube que qualquer que fosse o que ele diria, eu não gostaria. "James está com ele".

Meu corpo se congelou.

James...

_O quê?_

Eu tentei manter minha voz controlada, enquanto minha raiva e aborrecimento se infiltravam nas minhas veias. "O que você quer dizer com 'James está com ele'?".

"Quero dizer que James está com ele", Remus repetiu mais uma vez com um olhar inocente e coçando sua cabeça. "Ele me pediu antes do jantar. Eu acho que ele teve a mesma idéia que você".

Eu fiquei lá parada, espantada por um momento, processando o que Remus tinha acabado de dizer. James Potter estava agora com a posse do livro que eu deveria estar lendo...tudo bem...certo...

NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM! NÃO ESTÁ CERTO!

Ele está _maluco?_ Eu pensei que Remus fosse _responsável!_ Eu pensei que ele deveria ser a _boa_ influência! O que ele está fazendo, emprestando livros importantes ao _Potter?_ Quero dizer, o maldito desprezível irá, provavelmente, azarar a coisa, ou destruí-la, ou alguma coisa igualmente estúpida! O que ele fez com o pobre Remus? O que aconteceu com o Remus bom? O QUE ACONTECEU?

Sacudindo minhas mãos na frente do meu corpo como uma lunática maluca, eu gritei, "_Por que_ você deu pra _ele?_ Você ficou _maluco?_".

Mas apesar de toda a minha gritaria, Remus não parecia achar que ele estava louco.O contrário, na verdade. Ele pensava que dar o livro ao Potter era uma idéia bastante apropriada.

Pobre, pobre Remus. Ele foi tão corrompido.

"Ele _é_ monitor-chefe, Lily", Remus respondeu. "Ele tem tanto direito ao livro quanto você tem. Além disso, ele nunca foi monitor antes. Ele não sabe como é. Talvez o livro o ajude".

"_Ajudar?"_, eu lamentei, abaixando minhas mãos. "Ele não o está lendo! Ele provavelmente está o azarando ou algo assim!".

Remus suspirou, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Ele não está. Ele mudou desde o quarto ano, Lily. Ele não é mais daquele jeito".

"Ah, _por favor_", eu bufei, revirando os meus olhos. "Ele não mudou, Remus. Isso é exatamente o que ele é!".

Remus continou sacudindo sua cabeça, me olhando como se eu fosse uma criancinha que não tinha a menor idéia do que ela estava falando. "Você não gosta de mudanças, gosta, Lily?".

Eu revirei meus olhos novamente. Do que ele está falando? Não gosto de mudanças? Eu não me importo com mudanças! É só que essa mudança _particular_ não é _real._ Ele não entende isso?

Então, de repente, a inspiração atacou.

"Bem, Remus", eu comecei, o lançando um longo olhar severo, "essa_ "mudança"_ pela qual Potter supostamente passou, por acaso inclui jogar grandes porções de gosmas verdes em garotas inocentes, ou isso foi apenas um espasmo na transformação?".

Remus recuou. "Sobre isso...".

"Não", eu o interrompi. "Não importa mais".

"Mas não foi –"

Eu o interrompi de novo, tentando achar algum tipo de solução para a situação do Livro-com-o-Potter. "Apenas... diga ao Poter para entregá-lo a mim quando ele terminar, certo? Se ainda estiver seguro, quero dizer".

"Lily –".

"Tchau, Remus".

**Seu cabelo está muito bagunçado e ele simplesmente não irá se desbagunçar sozinho:**

Eu acho que esse fala sozinho.

Eu realmente deveria apenas marcar minha partida agora. Eu acho que Guam está esperando por mim.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Eu acho que eu estou apaixonada.

Tem arroz na minha cama.

Tem arroz na minha cama e tem outro bilhete do(a) Sr./Sra Misterioso(a).

De novo: eu acho que eu estou apaixonada.

_Aproveite._

É tudo o que diz. 'Aproveite'. Que enigmática essa pessoa é!

Mas, por agora, eu não me importo por não saber quem está atualmente me servindo como anjo-da-guarda. Eu me importo é com meu arroz, assim como Sr./Sra. Misterioso(a) quer que eu faça.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Grace e Emma retornaram ao dormitório alguns minutos atrás e me encontraram comendo meu arroz na minha cama. Elas me forçaram a contar pra elas sobre Sr./Sra Misterioso(a). Eu admiti que eu acho que eu estou começando a me apaixonar pelo(a) Sr./Sra. Misterioso(a). Quero dizer, ele/ela me mandou arroz...e cobertores...e cheiros realmente muito bons. Por que não amar?

Grace, sempre a estraga-prazeres, perguntou: "Você está disposta a se apaixonar por uma garota, Lil?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Eu estou disposta a ser uma amiga muito, _muito_ boa".

"E se for um garoto?".

Eu sorri. "Altamente duvidoso".

O que é. Altamente duvidoso que seja um garoto, quero dizer. Porque pra que seja um garoto, ele teria que me _conhecer._ Realmente, realmente me _conhecer, _porque ele obviamente está ciente do meu vício pelo arroz _e_ ele sabia que eu estava de mau humor essa noite. Então, ele também teria que ser muito observador. Eu não conheço nenhum garoto tão bem assim. Ou, qualquer garoto que preste tanta atenção assim.

"Mas e se for um garoto?", Emma insistiu.

Eu acenei minha cabeça pensativamente. "Então, eu me casarei com ele".

Elas riram, mas eu secretamente espero que seja uma garota, porque eu já sou prometida ao Amos.

* * *

**Domingo, 14 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

_Querida Lily,_

_Oi, querida! Como você tem passado? Você está gostando da escola até agora? Você está fazendo todas as tarefas? Eu espero que tudo esteja bem. Eu sei que você estava em pânico por causa das suas obrigações como monitora-chefe, mas eu tenho certeza que, com toda a sua experiência como monitora, você está se saindo perfeitamente bem. O monitor-chefe é quem você estava pensando? Aquele – como era mesmo o nome dele? – Adam? Amos? Andy?_

_Tudo aqui está bem. Papai acabou de ser promovido no trabalho, então nós fizemos uma festinha lá na casa de sua tia Mae ontem á noite. Tio Davy bebeu um pouquinho a mais e começou a cantar 'Amazing Grace' na mesa da tia Mae de novo. Sinto muito que você tenha perdido isso. Eu sei o quanto você gosta do Show do tio Davy. Petúnia o fez descer no meio da primeira estrofe, então você não perdeu muito. Ela tinha trazido o Vernon com ela, então nós pudemos entender o embaraço dela. Se eu tivesse dito pro seu tio uma vez, mas eu disse um MILHÃO de vezes para ele não beber tanto, mas quem disse que ele escuta? Claro que não. _

_Por falar em Petúnia e Vernon, sua irmã _insiste_ em dizer que ela viu Vernon comprando anéis na Buellen na última sexta-feira. Ela está muito entusiasmada. Ela insiste que esse é _o anel_. Eu tento não alimentar muito o seu entusiasmo no caso de não ser o que ela está esperando. Afinal de contas, Vernon não disse nada ao seu pai ou a mim. Papai diz que ele ficará chateado se Vernon não perguntar a ele antes. Eu tento dizer a ele que não é assim que as coisas funcionam hoje em dia, mas ele ainda continua sendo antiquado. Você me faz um favor, querida? Quando você estiver planejando se casar, deixe seu futuro marido saber que ele tem que perguntar ao papai antes? Eu acho que vai ser melhor pra todo mundo._

_Nós te amamos e nós sentimos muito a sua falta. A casa não é a mesma sem você, Lily!_

_Com amor sempre,_

_Mamãe._

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Isso é o que eu escreveria à minha mãe se eu fosse do tipo de filha que é completamente e ridiculamente honesta:

_Querida mamãe,_

_Oi! Como vai você? Como está tudo em casa? Aqui está tudo normal. As aulas estão normais: eu sou um fracasso em Transfiguração e muito inteligente em Feitiços, e nada mais realmente importa. Eu ainda sou monitora-chefe, apesar de não saber até quando isso vai durar. Ah, e James Potter – esse indivíduo que eu desprezo mais do que a própria vida – é monitor-chefe, não o AMOS, o potencial futuro pai dos meus filhos. _

_Dê os parabéns ao papai por mim! Ele merecia ser promovido depois de trabalhar por sete anos para aquele projeto de chefe nojento e ingrato. A festa da tia Mae me soou divertida. Estou chateada por você ter deixado o tio Davy fazer um show sem mim.Você sabe que não é tão bom quando eu não estou lá, procurando um microfone e o instigando.__Tio Davy é, com certeza, um bêbado muito engraçado. Eu queria ter estado lá, mas eu estou muito ocupada sendo atingida por grandes gosmas verdes. Talvez na próxima vez._

_Então, Vernie vai, finalmente, tirar Petty de nós, hum? Não posso dizer que eu não vi isso vindo.Mas está tudo bem encorajá-la, mãe. Eu não esperaria Vernon pedir a papai. Eu não acho que ele tenha bom senso suficiente pra isso. No entanto, eu vou, com certeza, mencionar a Amos que ele precisa pedir a permissão do papai. Quero dizer, ele saberá fazer isso de qualquer forma, porque ele é perfeito, mas eu vou atender o seu pedido. De qualquer forma, eles se merecem. Petty e Vernon, quero dizer. Tenho certeza que seus filhos vão ser lindos – sabe, todos queixudos e com pescoços de girafas. Eu tenho que ir ao casamento? Eu podia fingir estar doente ou algo assim. Você também poderia se safar dessa! Você pode dizer que você tem que me levar pro hospital ou algo assim. Há, Petty iria ter um ataque do coração._

_Sinto muito a sua falta e eu mal posso esperar para vê-la de novo!_

_Amor,_

_Lily_

O que eu _realmente_ escrevi à minha mãe, considerando que eu não sou uma filha completamente e ridiculamente honesta, mas uma filha normal que mente descaradamente:

_Querida mamãe,_

_Oi! Como vai você? Eu estou ótima. As aulas estão muito boas e eu estou muito feliz por estar de volta, apesar de eu sentir muito a sua falta. Eu estou tendo um pouquinho de dificuldade em uma das minhas aulas, mas ninguém é perfeito, então eu acho que isso é normal, certo? Eu tenho um professor particular agora pra me ajudar de qualquer forma, então a melhora não pode estar tão longe. Ser monitora-chefe é uma nova experiência, e é tão diferente de ser simplesmente uma monitora, mas eu acho que estou me acostumando. O monitor-chefe não é o Amos como eu tinha pensado antes, mas sim James Potter, outro grifinório. _

_Dê a papai os meus parabéns! Eu estou tão feliz por ele ter sido promovido! Eu queria ter estado aí. Dê um abraço nele por mim, está bem? Foi legal a tia Mae ter feito uma festinha pra ele. É muito ruim que tio Davy tenha bebido tanto e arruinado as coisas. Apesar de suas perfomances bêbadas me divertirem, você está certa em dizer que ele deveria tomar cuidado com o que ele bebe. Pobre Petty deve ter se sentido humilhada! Mas está tudo bem, porque eu tenho certeza que Vernon a ama o suficiente para fazer vista grossa a problemas familiares como o tio Davy. _

_Eu estou tão animada pela Petty! Eu espero que ela esteja certa sobre Vernon. Eles realmente formam um casal adorável. Mal posso esperar para ver se for mesmo verdade!_

_Estou com saudades de todos! Amo vocês!_

_Lily_

Pequena, rápida e geralmente indolor.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Salão Principal**

A vida é tão injusta.

Bem, eu acho que ela sempre foi injusta, mas são em momentos como esse que uma garota percebe o _quão_ completamente horrível o mundo realmente é. Principalmente para pessoas com um carma realmente ruim. O pior disso sempre parece nos provocar.

Eu percebi, claro, que Potter não é um monitor-chefe normal. Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que ele não ter nenhuma experiência como monitor iria tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para mim esse ano, mas o fato que eu vou ter que comandar a reunião de monitores hoje à noite sozinha nunca tinha realmente entrado em minha cabeça até agora.

Isso realmente é injusto, não acha? Mesmo para uma pessoa com um ótimo carma ruim e um caso horrível de cabelo bagunçado. É completamente injusto. Quero dizer, mesmo se Potter realmente _decidir_ ler nosso bobo livrinho de regras ao invés de enfeitiçá-lo ou azará-lo ou possivelmente dar descarga nele, isso não significa nada. Claro, o livro é muito bom e perfeitamente engraçado de se ler, mas francamente, não faz nenhum milagre! E é exatamente disso que eu preciso agora – de um milagre. Porque Potter não vai, de repente, ficar maduro simplesmente porque eu acho que o mundo está sendo cruel. Não. Infelizmente, a vida não funciona assim.

Nem mesmo para pessoas com um carma bom e um cabelo realmente legal.

* * *

**Domingo à noite, depois da reunião com os monitores**

**Primeira Anotação de Lily Evans Da Primeira Reunião de Monitores do Ano Letivo de 1977-1978 da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**

**Eu:** Tudo bem, pessoal! Sentem-se! Vamos começar!

**Chris Lynch (grifinório do sexto ano.** **Eu costumava me sentar com ele nas reuniões do ano passado): **Ei, Lily! Não se esqueça das outras pessoas quando você estiver no seu poderoso trono, certo?

Ai, Merlin. Ele é tão bobo.

**James Potter (um bobo ainda maior): **Cala a boca, Lynch. Todo mundo sentado! Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo sairemos.

Psh. Todo mundo estava ciente de que eu tinha falado _exatamente a mesma coisa_ não mais que três segundos atrás? Ninguém _me_ escutou, mas todo mundo _o _escutou? Qual é o problema dessas pessoas? Quero dizer, sou _eu_ que sou a responsável com três anos de valiosa experiência, não ele! E daí que ele tem um rosto levemente menos revoltoso e sabe voar em uma vassoura? Isso realmente vai contar no decorrer das coisas?

Monitores são tão idiotas.

**June Mackey ( lufa-lufa do quinto ano. Uma perua completa em todos os sentidos da palavra): **Tudo o que você disser, James.

Uh, você consegue dizer perua?

**Eu:** Foi o suficiente, June. Vamos começar, certo?

**CL: **Aqui, aqui!

**JP:** Se você não se calar, Lynch, você não vai jogar o próximo jogo. Agora, todo mundo pegue um lugar! Você também, June.

Uau, que jeito de mostrar sua autoridade, Potter. Vamos apenas ameaçá-los, que tal? Mas Chris realmente se calou. (graças a Merlin. Ele é uma vergonha).

**Eu:** Agora que nós temos a atenção de todo mundo, vamos começar, certo? Como vocês já devem ou não saber, meu nome é Lily, eu sou uma grifinória do sétimo ano e serei monitora-chefe esse ano.

**JP:** E eu sou James, também da Grifinória, e trabalharei junto com a Lily como monitor-chefe.

Muitos aplaudiram. O Potter, não eu, apesar de eu realmente não saber o porquê. Eu simplesmente não sei o que há de _errado_ com as pessoas esses dias. Quero dizer, ele é _s_óum garoto! Você não _aplaude_ alguém depois que eles se _apresentam._ É ridículo.

Essas crianças que um dia foram normais obviamente foram corrompidas pela Potterite.

**Eu:** Essa reunião é, basicamente, para parabenizar todos vocês por terem sido escolhidos como monitores. Vocês achando ou não, o cargo de monitor é uma coisa para se orgulhar, e todos os seus professores, assim como o diretor Dumbledore, escolheram vocês para o cargo, entre todos os seus outros colegas. Então, parabéns por essa vitória.

Mais aplausos. Aí! Agora, _isso_ sim é pra ser aplaudido! Não um idiota vaidoso, nervoso e egoísta! E eu não estou dizendo isso só porque fui eu quem fez o discurso. É o que estava _no_ discurso que era aplaudível.

**JP: **Segundo, nós estamos aqui pra discutir todas as regras e regulamentos que vocês, como monitores, devem seguir.

Eu quase ri quando Potter disse isso. Quero dizer, espera aí um segundo, foi realmente Potter que pegou o comando? Discutir regras e regulamentos? Ele ao menos sabe o que _são _regras e regulamentos? Pelo jeito que ele estava olhando todo mundo, parecia que ele pensava que sabia. Mas isso simplesmente não pode ser possível. O verdadeiro James Potter vê as regras como meros planos estruturais das coisas que ele pode desconsiderar completamente.

AONDE O VERDADEIRO JAMES POTTER FOI E QUEM É ESSE IMPOSTOR?

**JP: **E apesar delas serem um saco, eu tenho que seguí-las e vocês também.

Ah. Encontrei ele.

**Eu: **Ahem! Também é parte de suas obrigações como monitores vocês ajudarem a vigiar os corredores à noite**. **Mais tarde na reunião, vocês vão ter que escrever em um pedaço de pergaminho quais os dias são inaceitáveis para vocês para que nós possamos formar um horário decente de quando serão suas rondas noturnas**. ** Por último, nós responderemos qualquer dúvida que vocês tiverem a respeito de suas tarefas como monitores. Certo?

E então a reunião continuou. Eu continuei assim, agindo como se eu soubesse o que eu estava fazendo. Foi, na verdade, uma confusão. Quero dizer, eu estava agindo tão profissionalmente e como se eu fosse realmente uma monitora-chefe qualificada, que eu quase consegui me enganar! Eu devo ser uma atriz muito boa porque até os monitores começaram a me ouvir depois de um tempo. Realmente foi uma grande e engraçada confusão.

Mas você sabe o que _não foi_ uma grande e engraçada confusão? Você sabe o que foi tão total e completamente incompreensível que minha cabeça ainda está girando por causa da completa anormalidade disso tudo? O fato de que Potter – é, JAMES POTTER – não foi, pela primeira vez em sua vida, um completo pé-no-saco. Eu juro que foi a coisa mais maluca que eu já vi em todos os meus dezessete anos de vida. Ele estava, na verdade, fazendo o que ele deveria estar fazendo! Quero dizer, ele fez o papel de monitor-chefe com total perfeição – bem, talvez não com _total_ perfeição, já que ele, de alguma forma, conseguiu acrescentar alguns de seus comentários idiotas aqui e acolá, mas mesmo assim, foi completamente incompreensível!

E você sabe qual é a verdadeira coisa ruim sobre isso? Diferentemente de mim, eu não acho que ele estava atuando. Eu acho que talvez, só talvez, James Potter possa ter um talento especial para ser monitor-chefe, mesmo isso soando injustamente assustador e improvável. Quero dizer, lá estava eu, pensando que toda essa reunião seria um completo desastre porque:

a) Eu sou uma monitora-chefe escolhida por engano e com um imenso carma ruim

b) o monitor-chefe é um idiota desordeiro que nunca teve nenhuma experiência como monitor

c) o idiota desordeiro que nunca teve nenhuma experiência como monitor está extremamente zangado com a monitora-chefe escolhida por engano com um imenso carma ruim e

d) tinha uma tigela de ricota na mesa da Grifinória durante o jantar, e todo mundo que é qualquer um sabe que ricota no jantar é o principal sinal de um futuro fracasso.

Então, ver Potter desenvolver seu novo talento de monitor-chefe me deixou chocada, e eu sabia que eu não estava escondendo isso muito bem. Toda vez que ele ia e fazia ou dizia alguma coisa típica de um monitor-chefe, eu simplesmente o olhava, pensando se ele talvez, tivesse tido aulas de interpretação quando criança, ou se o mundo era apenas realmente cruel para dar outro incrível talento a James Potter. Após muita consideração e muitos comentários típicos de monitor-chefe do Potter, eu decidi que isso era simplesmente outro efeito do fato de Deus ser um homem. O sujeito dá todas as qualidades boas e importantes a tiranos como Potter, e dá todas as qualidades infelizes a garotas com um carma ruim como eu. Não há nenhuma justiça no mundo.

E talvez, só talvez – e isso daqui é uma pequena chance – se Potter não estivesse tão zangado comigo por alguma razão idiota que ninguém quer me dizer, eu o teria elogiado pelas suas recém-descobertas habilidades de monitor-chefe hoje à noite. Não, eu não estou brincando. O garoto estava _tão_ bom assim. Mas, claro, considerando que Potter ainda parece estar zangado comigo, eu realmente não pude dizer nada, mesmo se eu tivesse desejado.

Então, ao invés disso, eu continuei calada, de alguma forma tentando sair da reunião de monitores:

ilesa.

Fisicamente saudável, e

Completamente e totalmente chocada mais uma vez por causa do Potter.

O mundo realmente funciona de um jeito meio misterioso.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Regra #130 acabou de ser acrescentada ao _O que não fazer quando falar com monitores_

_Regra#130) Monitoras-chefe não devem subestimar a superioridade e as habilidades de monitores-chefes, não importando o que os seus compromissos anteriores podem levá-las a acreditar._

Droga.

**Segunda-feira, dia 15 de setembro, Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas**

**Reunião do Namorado: Sr. Mac:**

**(A apresentação do escolhido, Sr. Fulton McDonough, para Grace Reynolds e Lily Evans, que ocorreu no café-da-manhã)**

Emma: Grace, Lily, eu queria lhes apresentar uma pessoa.

Grace: É?

Eu: Agora, quem poderia ser?

Emma (tossindo de forma desagradável): Eu quero que vocês duas conheçam o Fulton McDonough. Mac, essa é a Grace Reynolds e essa é a Lily Evans.

Grace: Prazer em conhecê-lo, Fulton.

Eu: Er, Fulton?

Mac: Mac. Só Mac.

Eu: Certo, então. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mac.

Mac (olhando pra mim): Monitora-chefe, certo?

Eu (dando de ombros): Por hoje.

(Grace pigarreia. Mac parece confuso).

Grace: Não dê bola pra ela. Ela perdeu sua identidade.

Eu: Minha o quê?

Mac: Sua o quê?

Grace (rindo de sua própria piada interna): A identidade dela. Se foi. Perdida. Pra sempre. Não era muito boa de qualquer jeito, mas pelo menos ela tinha uma.

Mac: Sua...er...

Eu: Você pode simplesmente ignorá-la, Mac. Ela ainda não tomou sua medicação essa manhã.

Grace: Nem você.

Emma (bastante vermelha): _Grace!_

Grace: Desculpa, Mac. Não quis te assustar. É cedo.

Mac: Er...tudo bem.

Grace: Eu, uh, gosto da sua pedra. (Ela aponta para um pedaço de detrito grande, obscuro e absolutamente desnecessário no pescoço dele).

Mac (sorrindo orgulhosamente): Eu peguei isso no Egito, em uma das tumbas antigas. Dizem que milhares de anos atrás, rochas como essa eram, na verdade, ouro, mas que elas se transformaram em pedras porque o faraó que as possuía morreu.

Eu: Então, essa coisa era ouro?

Mac: Supostamente.

Eu: Bem, se isso já foi ouro uma vez, você não pode simplesmente fazer um _Prior Incantato_ e trazê-lo de volta? (Eu pretendia que isso fosse uma piada, claro).

Mac (completamente sério): Não. Não, você não pode.

(Mac obviamente não consegue entender o meu senso de humor).

Eu: Er...ok. (Grace entendeu minha piada. Ela está rindo).

Grace (ainda rindo): Torrada, Mac?

Mac: Er –

Emma: Mac não come torrada.

Eu: O que você quer dizer com 'ele não come torrada'?

Emma: Ele simplesmente não gosta, Lil.

Grace (para Mac): Você não gosta de _torrada?_

(Mac balança a cabeça).

Eu: _Por quê?_

Mac: Ela obstrui as minhas artérias.

(Torrada? Artéria? Esse garoto é real?).

Eu: Psh. Bem, isso não acontece com todo mundo?

Grace: Eu não posso _acreditar_ –

Emma (para Mac): É melhor a gente ir. Nós não queremos chegar atrasados. (se vira em nossa direção, com um olhar muito desaprovador). Vejo vocês em Herbologia.

Grace: Tudo bem, então. Tchau!

Eu: Foi muito legal te conhecer, Mac! (Inútil dizer que ele não respondeu).

Eu nunca disse que eu conseguia fazer boas impressões.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Herbologia**

O que eu sei sobre o Sr. Fulton M. McDonough

(Ou mais comumente conhecido como namorado da Emma)

Seu nome é Fulton Michael McDonough, mas todo mundo o chama de Mac. Eu posso, definitivamente, perceber porque. Quero dizer, francamente, quem em seu estado normal dá o nome de _Fulton_ ao seu filho? É realmente implorar por uma humilhação. Se, Merlin proíba, Mac tem uma porcentagem tão alta de humilhação quanto, deixe-me ver, eu, ele realmente não precisaria adicionar um nome ridículo a esse fardo. Isso simplesmente não seria justo com ele. Ou com a sociedade.

Descrição geral: alto, magro, cabelo marrom não muito atraente, e orelhas um tanto grandes.

Ele é um setimanista monitor da Corvinal, e apesar de eu não o ter visto na reunião ontem à noite, Emma disse que ele estava lá.

Ele é realmente e ridiculamente inteligente. Quero dizer um _gênio._ Como Eu-não-tenho-nem-que-estudar-para-os-meus-N.I.E.M.s-de-tão-inteligente-que-eu-sou. Sou tão invejosa.

Ele e Emma se conheceram no ano passado. NO ANO PASSADO! E ela nunca disse NADA! Que tipo de amiga _faz_ isso, hum? Se eu, de repente, ganhasse um namorado, eu, _com certeza,_ não iria escondê-lo.

Ele parece ter o mesmo ridículo fetiche por coisas realmente estranhas, e por coisas estrangeiras realmente idiotas, assim como a Emma. Ele até tem uma pedra idiota em seu pescoço, que é semelhante à pedra que a Emma tinha um tempo atrás. Pessoalmente, eu acho que ela pertence a uma lata de lixo.

Ele tem uma grande quantidade de cabelo. É sério. Não importa que Emma tenha dito que estava daquele jeito porque ele tinha acordado atrasado. Isso ainda não muda o fato de que ele tem muito cabelo. Ele devia doar uma parte dele para algum lugar – sabe, para os carecas e menos afortunados? Eu acho que ele não vai sentir muita falta.

Ele não gosta de torrada. Agora, eu não gosto de julgar nem nada, mas que tipo de pessoa não gosta de _torrada?_ Quero dizer, é _pão._ Você precisa de pão para _viver!_ Qual o problema com isso?

Ele acha que eu perdi minha identidade.

Eu não acho que ele gosta muito de mim.

* * *

**Mais tarde, almoço no Salão Principal**

O que há de _errado_ com as pessoas da sociedade atual? Sério. Eu simplesmente não entendo. O que aconteceu com todos nós? Quero dizer, a juventude está realmente tão corrompida?

Eu realmente não entendo mais ninguém.

Como poderia ser considerado _normal_ mudar de humor toda hora? Quero dizer, é _permitido_ ser não-naturalmente gentil e perfeitamente legal em um dia, e depois mudar completamente para grosso e horrível em algumas _horas? _Você pode fazer isso? É legal? Eu posso levar isso ao Ministério, ou talvez ao Parlamento? Mau humor como esse não pode ser aceitável.

Mas, aparentemente, é. Ou então, apenas o _James Potter_ é especial o suficiente para ficar tão mal humorado.

O maldito idiota podre.

É simplesmente ridícula a maneira que ele vem agindo. Francamente, é. E sério, não é como se ele pelo menos tivesse uma única razão adequada para estar sendo tão horrível comigo. Quero dizer, eu sei que todo mundo menos eu (a pessoa que realmente _deveria_ saber) parece entender porque ele está sendo tão idiota, mas eu simplesmente não sei.Talvez eu não seja assim tão rápida. Ou talvez todo mundo é que é apenas ilusório. Pessoalmente, eu acho que é o primeiro. Mas, de qualquer forma, o sistema de apoio simplesmente não está lá. Eu não posso ter feito algo tão horrível sem notar. Eu simplesmente não posso.

E sério, quando você pensa sobre isso, foi _ele_ que mentiu pra mim, fingiu ser gentil, e legal e inocente, e depois foi e arruinou tudo isso com suas brincadeiras imaturas e idiotas. E, de alguma forma, sou eu a culpada? Isso não faz o menor sentido! _Eu_ é que deveria estar xingando_-o_ e o olhando cruelmente aonde quer que ele vá, _não_ o contrário. Então, se _eu_ não estou fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas desprezíveis, então Potter, certamente, não tem nenhum direito de fazer também. Por que ele não percebe isso? Por que _eles _não percebem isso? Por que eu sou a única com um pouquinho de bom senso por aqui?

Então, é com esse pouquinho de bom senso restante que eu agora gentilmente acrescento que – apesar do que todo mundo _parece_ achar – eu não tive _nada a_ _ver_ com o que acabou de acontecer no corredor da sala de Aritimancia** – **bem, quero dizer, eu estava _envolvida_, mas não fui eu que _provoquei_ a coisa toda. Eu estou falando sério. Eu não fiz _nada._ Eu não sei porque sempre que alguém explode, todos os dedos são automaticamente apontados para mim, mas eles são. Os estudantes de Hogwarts realmente acham que o Potter não pode errar? Que ele não pode, possivelmente, ser a pessoa que começa tudo? Que talvez, só talvez, Lily Evans _não é_ a culpada dessa vez?

É claro que não. Eles foram corrompidos pelo Potter. E a sociedade. Ela não mais pensa por si mesma.

Mas eu realmente não fiz nada de errado. Eu estou falando a verdade. Quero dizer, ao menos que, de repente, nós achamos que, agora, ficar em pé em um corredor é uma ofensa pública, eu sou completamente inocente. Se _ele_ não tivesse sido um _idiota_, eu não teria...

Ugh. Eu não posso suportá-lo. Eu não posso suportar tudo isso.

Mas o que você pode fazer? É o mundo de James Potter e nós todos estamos apenas vivendo nele.

A confusão toda começou quando Professor Lundi, meu professor de Runas Antigas, decidiu de bom grado liberar a turma mais cedo essa manhã, deixando a gente ir para o almoço mais cedo. Agora, eu dei todo o meu apoio. Na verdade, eu estava com muita fome naquela hora, então eu concordei com o plano de acabar com a aula mais cedo. No entanto, quando eu estava fazendo a volta para pegar o caminho para o Salão Principal, eu descobri que meu estômago poderia esperar um pouquinho mais, porque assim, eu poderia me encontrar com a Emma no corredor da sala de Aritimancia**, **que não é tão longe da sala de Runas Antigas. Então, com meu pequeno passo, eu andei a pequena distância até a sala de Aritimancia**. **Lá, silenciosa e pacientemente eu esperei a aula terminar.

E os minutos passaram...

...e passaram...

...e meu estômago começou a roncar...

...e mesmo assim, a aula não acabava...

Você pôde perceber o meu dilema, certo?

Então, naturalmente, depois de eu esperar pacientemente uns dez minutos, como o perfeito anjo que eu sou, eu comecei a ficar um pouco entediada. Quero dizer, eu não tinha percebido antes, mas Lundi tinha nos liberado muito mais cedo. Eu sei que ele estava tentando ser legal e tudo o mais, mas realmente há uma diferença entre ser legal e estar muito-desesperado-para-se-livrar-dessas-crianças. Mas, agora que eu estou pensando sobre isso, se livrar de nós provavelmente não foi a única razão pela qual Lundi nos deu um tempo extra para o almoço. Ele é...bem, ele adora comida. E todo mundo sabe disso. Na verdade, é uma pena saber o que tudo isso vai desencadear. Quero dizer, todo mundo já faz piada por causa de seus problemas de obesidade. Ele realmente não precisava provocar os sonserinos ainda mais, liberando a gente mais cedo. Ele nunca saberá o fim disso tudo agora. E aqueles sonserinos podem ser tão cruéis às vezes...

Ai, droga, agora eu me sinto mal. Talvez, eu não devesse ter saído da sala? Sabe, talvez eu devesse tê-lo distraído um pouco até que fosse uma hora apropriada para sair? Eu gosto do Professor Lundi, mesmo que ele me chame de Mily-va-Lily**, **o que, por sinal, eu pedi para que ele _não_ fizesse várias vezes. Ele é um cara legal e um ótimo professor de Runas Antigas. Ai, por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, horrível! Agora, eles vão implicar com ele e atormentá-lo e tudo isso porque eu estava tão enrolada com os meus próprios problemas que eu não parei para pensar nos efeitos de longa-duração que minha partida poderia ocasionar. Percebe porque eu não deveria ser monitora-chefe? Eu sou tão egoísta. Monitoras-chefe não deveriam ser egoístas. Monitoras-chefe são perfeitas. Uma monitora-chefe _verdadeira_ teria percebido isso mais cedo e teria distraído o Lundi. Eu sou um fracasso.

Mas agora eu estou desviando do assunto. Como eu estava dizendo antes, eu estava em pé no corredor, o tempo passando incrivelmente devagar e o tédio me consumindo, até que eu atingi o ponto que eu tinha que fazer _alguma coisa._ Eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu teria que ficar lá parada, e já existe tanta coisa que uma garota tem que suportar. Então, para tentar suavizar o meu grave tédio, eu simplesmente comecei a andar silenciosamente em frente à porta da sala, usando as linhas das pedras do chão como guia e comecei a andar nelas como se fossem uma corda de acrobata. Era um joguinho muito divertido, imaturo do jeito que era. Toda vez que eu pisava fora das linhas, eu colocava um livro na minha cabeça e via até quando eu conseguia andar daquele jeito. Maluca, eu sei, mas eu estava entediada e era divertido.

Então, eu estava jogando o meu joguinho – ficando _muito_ boa nele, a propósito, com apenas dois livros em cima da minha cabeça – e fiquei tão absorvida em tentar não deixar os livros caírem que eu nem notei que eu estava começando a me aproximar demais da porta da sala de Aritimancia.

E foi aí que aconteceu.

Lá estava eu, inocentemente me concentrando em não deixar os livros caírem, andando em cima das linhas o mais cuidadosamente possível quando, de repente, eu ouço um leve barulho e _BAM!_

Eu, meus livros, minha mochila, e todos os meus outros pertences foram arremessados ao chão (muito dolorosamente, eu devo acrescentar). E quando eu olho pra cima pra ver quem foi o psicopata que abre portas com tanta força assim, adivinha quem eu vi?

_James Potter_, claro!

Eu _queria_ me mover, _queria _falar, começar a gritar as conseqüências de se abrir portas assim tão violentamente e sobre derrubar pobres crianças inocentes. Eu _queria_ fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas aparentemente meu corpo tinha idéias diferentes. Eu estava completamente congelada. Apesar de ter tentado, apesar de meu cérebro ter gritado para eu fazer alguma coisa, eu simplesmente não pude. Então, eu apenas continuei parada lá, olhando pra ele como se eu não tivesse mais nada pra olhar. Ele estava me olhando também, parecendo perdido. Seus olhos mudando rapidamente de mim, para as minhas coisas esparramadas no chão, e depois de novo pra mim. E durante tudo isso, eu continuei sentada lá, esperando que _ele_ respondesse alguma coisa porque eu sabia que eu certamente não poderia.

E depois, como se, de repente, ele tivesse se lembrado de que ele é um grosso idiota que, por alguma razão, está com raiva de mim, seu rosto mudou para uma expressão ameaçadora e seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele olhou pra mim como se fosse _eu_ que _o_ tivesse empurrado no chão.

"Você está enchendo o corredor, Evans".

É. Foi isso o que ele disse. 'Você está enchendo o corredor, Evans'.

Bem, aposto que você pode imaginar o que aconteceu depois. Mas eu não posso dizer que o idiota não mereceu. Quero dizer, que cinismo! Enchendo o corredor? Ele estava brincando? Isso é fácil para um cara que está _enchendo a Terra_ dizer.

Então eu deixei meu temperamento rolar e realmente o deixei experimentar dele.

_"Enchendo o corredor?",_ eu respondi com raiva, lançando-lhe um olhar. "Bem, eu _não _estaria, _Potter, _se _alguém_ não tivesse _aberto a porta_ como uma _besta_ selvagem e me derrubado!".

"Então, agora é minha culpa que você é desastrada?".

Eu o olhei furiosamente, minha raiva aumentando a cada segundo, mas ele pareceu não se alterar com os meus olhares fatais. Ele simplesmente deu um sorriso falso. "Eu não _sou_ desastrada!", eu respondi entre dentes. "Não é minha culpa que eu tenha sido _derrubada por uma porta!". _

No meu estado de raiva, eu estava completamente inconsciente da multidão de pessoas formando em volta da gente. Potter, por outro lado, _tinha_ notado esses fofoqueiros desprezíveis, e simplesmente começou a ir embora casualmente, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se nós não estivéssemos no meio de uma partida de gritaria pública no meio do corredor. Ele não podia simplesmente sair daquele jeito. Eu não deixaria. Segurando um gemido de frustração e abandonando as minhas coisas que ainda estavam esparramadas pelo chão, eu me levantei e o segui pelo corredor.

Primeiro, ele me ignorou, agindo como se ele não tivesse notado que eu tinha me levantado e o seguido. Mas ele sabia. Ah, ele sabia.

"Você está _precisando_ de alguma coisa, Evans?", ele finalmente respondeu, nem mesmo se importando em se virar para me encarar. Nós estávamos no final do corredor, longe da multidão.

Naquele momento, eu estava mais histérica do que nervosa. Por que ele estava agindo desse jeito? O que eu poderia ter feito? Eu tinha que saber.

"_Por que _você está sendo tão _grosso_ comigo? Eu não fiz _nada _pra você!".

Minha afirmação furiosa recebeu uma reação maior do que eu esperava e eu, imediatamente, pulei pra trás quando ele rapidamente se aproximou de mim. "É isso _mesmo_, Lily!", ele gritou, seu rosto tão perto do meu que seu nariz estava praticamente encostando no meu. "Você não faz _nada_! Você não _faz_ nada, você não _percebe_ nada, você não – _ah!_ Só, _deixa pra lá!"._

Ele saiu furioso, deixando um eu muito confuso e um grupo de fofoqueiros tão igualmente confuso (mas muito mais falante) em seu rastro.

Eu acho que eu nunca vou entender aquela criança.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, jantar no Salão Principal**

O que ele quer dizer com 'Eu não faço nada, eu não percebo nada?' O que há pra fazer? O que há pra perceber?

NINGUÉM VAI ME DIZER O QUE EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO OU O QUE EU NÃO ESTOU PERCEBENDO?

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Todo mundo está falando sobre a briga entre o monitor-chefe e a monitora-chefe no corredor de Aritimancia. Como sempre, todas as histórias me incluem fazendo alguma coisa terrivelmente horrível porque, hey, James Potter é perfeito. _Ele_ _nunca_ poderia instigar _alguma coisa._

Psh. Aqueles idiotas nem mesmo sabem o que _aconteceu._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Grace diz que eu deveria ir falar com o Potter e perguntar a ele o que eu não estou fazendo ou percebendo. Eu tentei dizer a ela que eu decidi nunca mais falar com ele, considerando que toda vez que falo, eu sempre termino em alguma situação humilhante e vergonhosa, mas ela não parece se importar com isso.

"Ele está certo, sabe", ela me disse.

"O que você quer dizer com 'ele está certo'? Certo sobre o quê?".

"Sobre você não estar percebendo certas coisas. É por isso que ele está zangado com você. Você não está _percebendo_ coisas. Sabe, _mudanças"_.

Er, não estou notando mudanças?

Do que ela está falando?

"Ele está com raiva porque eu não _percebo_ coisas? Que tipo de desculpa é essa? Eu percebo coisas! Eu percebo muitas coisas! O que eu não estou percebendo?".

Grace suspira e diz, "Muitas coisas, Lily".

Eu não achei essa uma resposta apropriada. Quero dizer, como eles esperam que eu perceba o que eu não estou percebendo se eles não me dizem o que é? Eu não sou uma garota inteligente. Eles têm que soletrar esse tipo de coisa pra mim.

"Como o que? O que eu não percebi?".

"Não vou te contar. Apenas vá dormir. Pense nisso, está bem?".

Psh. Pensar nisso. Fácil pra _ela_ dizer.

Eu vou mostrar a eles. Eu vou mostrar a _todos_ eles. A partir de amanhã, eu vou ser a pessoa mais observadora e percebedora-de-coisas que elas _já_ viram. É. É isso aí. Isso vai mostrar a eles.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – A santinha observadora**

**Terça-feira, 16 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily observadora: Dia 1**

**Observações totais: 0**

**Plano de quatro passos da Lily Evans para se tornar uma excelente observadora**

PASSO NÚMERO UM: Observe o seu redor

Para se tornar um Excelente Observador, deve-se aprender a sempre observar o seu redor. O redor inclui todos os lugares, pessoas, objetos e OVNIs (coisas bem comuns no mundo mágico, apesar de não serem tão comum no dos trouxas).

PASSO NÚMERO DOIS: Aprender a estipular se uma determinada observação merece um exame mais detalhado ou não

Todos os observadores geniais são capazes de determinar se um certo assunto mudou/apareceu ou não. Observadores Geniais devem, então, decidir se determinado assunto merece uma observação mais detalhada. Para ser considerado um observador Genial, você deve ter essa característica decisiva.

PASSO NÚMERO TRÊS: Observe com atenção

Observadores Geniais são sempre capazes de reconhecer sujeitos interessantes e mudados. Uma vez que um O.G. acha que um sujeito merece um exame mais detalhado, eles então irão elaborar essas simples perguntas em suas cabeças geniais e que-pensam-rapidamente:

Qual é o sujeito?

Por que o sujeito mudou?

OU

Por que esse sujeito apareceu?

Essa mudança/aparecimento é útil? Se é, como essa mudança pode ser preservada?

Essa mudança/aparecimento é prejudicial? Se é, como isso pode ser detido, ou prevenido para que não aconteça de novo?

PASSO NÚMERO QUATRO: Entre em ação!

Utilizando as belas perguntas do Passo Número Três, O.G.s devem continuar a escolher o melhor curso de ação com suas novas informações obtidas.

* * *

**Mais tarde, comendo um café-da-manhã atrasado no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Primeiro Dia**

**Observações totais: 1**

Sabe, eu acho que eu sou uma observadora de besteiras nata. Sério. Eu realmente acho que eu sou. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu supostamente perdi alguma coisa grande e importante que todo mundo, menos eu, parece saber, mas obviamente não deve ser assim _tão_ aparente porque os meus maravilhosos sentidos de observação não detectaram nada. E eles são bons. Meus sentidos de observação, quero dizer. Essa manhã, por exemplo, eu segui todos os meus passos bobos e fiz todas as coisas certas como eu deveria fazer e resultados suficientemente interessantes e recompessadores surgiram.

PASSO NÚMERO UM: Observar o meu redor.

Eu acordei cedo e resplandecente essa manhã, pronta e preparada para o meu primeiro dia como uma Observadora Genial. Eu entrei no Salão Principal com uma missão. Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer e, por Deus, eu iria fazer isso.

Caminhando rápido pelo corredor, prendendo um bocejo e tentando não esbarrar em nada, eu parei no limiar da entrada e comecei o trabalho. Movendo minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, estreitando meus olhos para enxergar melhor, eu dei uma boa e rápida olhada no lugar. Era uma tarefa um tanto difícil, claro, porque, normalmente, ninguém em seu estado normal olharia os estudantes de Hogwarts com tanta atenção assim de manhã tão cedo (infelizmente, nós não somos exatamente um dos grupos mais bonitos a essa hora), mas eu fiz isso sem a menor hesitação. Afinal de contas, Observadores Geniais têm que se acostumar a esse tipo de imagem horrível. Você não pode estar sempre observando as flores crescendo e as folhas caindo, sabe. Observadores Geniais observam tudo. O bom, o mal e o feio. E isso é exatamente o que nós, crianças de Hogwarts, somos em uma hora como essa – feios. Você pode ser a pessoa mais bonita, mais cheia de vida e mais mística no mundo inteiro, mas mesmo assim você não vai parecer muito encantadora as 6:30 da manhã. É assim que a vida funciona. De manhã bem cedo é a única hora do dia em que todo mundo é igual porque, mesmo que você se pareça e se sinta um lixo, com certeza a pessoa perto de você também sente o mesmo, se não pior, então ei, todo mundo pode simplesmente ser amigo.

Mas eu estou mudando de assunto. Então, de qualquer modo, eu estou olhando pelo Salão Principal, tentando não notar todas as coisas nojentas ocorrendo ao meu redor (primeiranistas dormindo em cima de seus pratos, um casal de quintanistas fazendo experiências com seus ovos e mingau, etc) e depois de decidir que não, nada de extrema importância estava acontecendo, eu fui em direção a mesa da Grifiniória para me sentar. E lá estava eu, me preparando para me sentar no banco, quando eu percebo quem está bem na minha frente: um garotinho infeliz com um olhar muito cansado – mas ainda muito capaz de olhar furiosamente.

Marcus Hillpitt.

PASSO NÚMERO DOIS: Determinando.

Então, enquanto eu me sentava, uma perna por cima do banco, a outra atrás, eu olhei curiosamemte para o quartanista inocente que estava na minha frente, me olhando com uma ferocidade que não poderia ser legal em uma hora dessas. E você sabe o que eu descobri? Que isso me incomodava bastante. O seu olhar, quero dizer. Ninguém gosta de receber olhares furiosos, e muito menos com a intensidade com a qual Marcus estava atualmente me olhando. Não era um sentimento agradável, saber que esse garoto antes inocente tinha, de alguma forma, adquirido uma rixa pessoal contra mim bastante detestável. E, de repente, eu percebi que não havia nenhum _motivo_ para prolongar o ódio desse garoto contra mim. Quero dizer, gostando ou não, eu _sou_ monitora-chefe agora, e apesar de eu ter bastante certeza de que Dumbledore estava bêbado quando ele escolheu os monitores-chefe este ano, por enquanto, eu tinha que ser um modelo exemplar. Modelos exemplares simplesmente não possuem quartanistas raivosos com raiva deles. Eles simplesmente não têm.

Então, foi aí que eu decidi que era uma boa hora para corrigir certos erros de uma vez por todas.

"Oi, Marcus", eu disse, com uma voz que eu esperava que tivesse sido feliz e com uma voz de você-deveria-simplesmente-parar-de-me-odiar-porque-assim-nós-evitaremos-_muitas_-confusões.

Eu esperei alguns segundos, observando Marcus enquanto ele olhava em minha direção de forma indiferente. Ou ele não entendeu a felicidade direcionada a ele, ou ele simplesmente não se importava com o fato de que eu estava tentando corrigir certos erros, porque ele me ignorou. Ele simplesmente resmungou um pouco e sentou. Isso, sabe, foi realmente um aborrecimento. Quero dizer, lá estava eu, _tentando_ ser legal e ele estava apenas me ignorando como se...

E aí eu me lembrei.

Lentamente, tudo isso começou a ter sentido.

Não há nenhum _mistério_ em ele estar sendo tão hostil! Se alguma garota tivesse arruinado o _meu_ projeto de-fim-de-ano-letivo – mesmo que tivesse sido por acidente – e nunca, realmente tivesse pedido _desculpas_, eu também iria odiá-la!

É, é isso mesmo. De repente, eu me lembrei que eu nunca tinha realmente, verdadeiramente e honestamente pedido desculpas ao Marcus! Bem, tenho certeza que eu lamentei e gemi algumas desculpas enquanto eu estava deitada na Ala Hospitalar, tratando todas aquelas mordidas horríveis, enquanto Hillpitt estava berrando e gritando, mas eu duvido muito que ele se lembre de alguma coisa. Além disso, não ia valer de qualquer jeito, porque eu tenho plena certeza de que eu não quis dizer nenhuma delas.

PASSO NÚMERO TRÊS: Observando com atenção.

_Qual é o sujeito?_

O sujeito é Marcus Hillpitt.

_2) Por que o sujeito mudou?_

Nada mudou. Exceto, talvez, suas roupas, mas elas não contam. Ele ainda me odeia. Assim como ontem...e antes de ontem.

_3)Essa mudança/aparecimento é útil?_

Ser odiada não é útil. Não é nada últil.

_4)_ _Se é, como essa mudança pode ser preservada?_

Eu não quero preservar o ódio do Sr. Hillpitt.

_5)_ _Essa mudança/aparecimento é prejudicial?_

Prejudicial? Sim, eu acredito que seja prejudicial. Afinal de contas, ser odiada estraga minha reputação como monitora-chefe. Isso não vai dar.

_6_) _Se é, como isso pode ser detido, ou prevenido para que não aconteça de novo?_

Eu posso pedir desculpas – apropriadamente- para que Sr. Hillpitt não me odeie.

PASSO NÚMERO QUATRO: Entrando em ação.

"Escuta, Marcus", eu comecei, me sentando e tentando chamar sua atenção. "Eu sei que eu estou inacreditavelmente atrasada e que isso pode parecer, talvez, um pouco inesperado no momento, mas eu apenas queria te pedir desculpas por causa da sua planta no ano letivo passado. Eu, sinceramente, não tive a intenção de derrubá-la ou algo do tipo, mas mesmo assim eu deveria ter prestado atenção no que eu estava fazendo. Me desculpe".

Eu não achei necessário fazer um discurso de "garoto-idiota-a-estufa-número-quatro-está-amaldiçoada-e-não-é-adequada-para-projetos-importantes", já que eu estava tentando pedir desculpas e não achei que esse discurso me ajudaria nessa situação, mas eu estava pensando nisso. Eu também não vi sentido em contar a ele que, naquela hora, eu estava tentando dar uma boa olhada no Amos Diggory porque meus hormônios adolescentes gostam de cobiçá-lo, mas eu estava pensando nisso também. Ser clara e simples. É sempre o melhor nesse tipo de situação.

Marcus ficou parado por um momento, me olhando, me contemplando, e possivelmente listando todas as coisas horríveis e terríveis com as quais ele poderia me chantagear por causa do complexo de culpa que eu tenho por causa de sua planta idiota e então...ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem", ele me disse, dando de ombros. "Agora, você pode, por favor, me passar os ovos mexidos? Eu estou morrendo de fome".

Missão: Cumprida.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Primeiro Dia**

**Observações totais: 4**

Vocês nunca vão adivinhar o que eu fiz hoje de manhã no café! – LE

_Você provavelmente está certa. – EV_

**Deixa eu adivinhar...você finalmente criou coragem e agarrou o Diggory inconscientemente? – GR**

Hum, não.

**Sua boba.**

Cala a boca. Eu estou tentando contar pra vocês o meu grande feito!

_Por favor, compatilhe conosco, Lily._

Está bem. Então, essa manhã eu acordei, como vocês sabem, super cedo, e corri para tomar o café. Mas quando eu cheguei lá, vocês nunca vão adivinhar quem estava parado bem na minha frente...

_O Ministro da Magia?_

**Aquele garoto incrível e adorável que nós conhecemos no verão passado no show da Varinha Mágica?**

Não! Marcus Hillpitt!

_Quem?_

**O garoto cuja planta quase te matou?**

Au contraire, amiga. Eu quase matei a PLANTA.

_Espera um segundo. Vocês estão falando sobre o Gerânio com garras da Estufa 4?_

Sim, mas –

_Lily, aquela planta quase te decapitou! Por que você está dizendo 'Eu quase matei a PLANTA'? Você ficou a dois segundos de ser cortada em picadinhos!_

Não fiquei não! E, além disso, fui eu que esbarrei nela. Mas nós estamos fugindo do assunto. Então, de qualquer forma, eu olhei pra ele, e ele olhou pra mim furiosamente, e aí, de repente, eu tive uma...er...uma epifania! E –

_Uma epifania?_

**Por causa de um quartanista esquelético?**

Sim!

_Oh, Merlin, Lily._

Estou falando sério!

**Então, por favor, compartilhe conosco.**

Está bem. Então, como eu estava dizendo, eu estava o observando, e então eu percebi que ele não _precisava _me olhar furiosamente!

_É claro que ele não precisava te olhar furiosamente! Você não fez nada de errado!_

Eu matei o projeto dele!

**Você, definitivamente, ficou mais marcada do que a planta vermelha, Lily.**

Vocês duas, definitivamente, não estão entendendo.

_Bem, então você pode se apressar um pouquinho, porque eu acho que o Professor Crandy está pronto para nos atacar._

**Ele realmente parece um pouquinho nervoso hoje, né?**

_Eu acho que pode ser porque nós estamos jogando bolinhas de pergaminho umas nas outras, quando nós deveríamos estar fazendo anotações._

Quer saber de uma coisa, DEIXA PRA LÁ. Se vocês não querem saber da minha epifania, então TUDO BEM. Façam as malditas anotações. Vocês acabaram de perder uma amiga.

_Você é tão melodramática._

**Acabei de acertar um papel na sua orelha.**

Eu odeio vocês.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

Quando Emma e Grace finalmente pararam de agir como idiotas e me deixaram explicar sobre a minha epifania – assim como sobre o meu Esquema da Lily Observadora – elas duas acharam que eu estava maluca. Talvez eu esteja, mas, pelo menos, ninguém pode me acusar de não perceber mais as coisas, certo?

Ser maluca é uma coisa inconstante, não acha?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

**Lily Observadora: Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 8**

Eu realmente odeio a McGonagall às vezes. Quero dizer, sério, eu pensei que ela gostava de mim? Da última vez que eu chequei, eu era um de seus estudantes especiais – daqueles que ela dá pontos mesmo quando eles são um fracasso completo. O que aconteceu com aquele nosso laço especial que dividíamos, Professora? Como você pode fingir que me ama em um dia e depois se virar e me designar uma maldita tarefa impossível no outro? Aonde nosso amor foi? O que aconteceu com ele? Por que você me odeia agora?

Ela está fazendo isso de propósito. Eu sei. É algum tipo de punição duvidosa dada a mim por não ter contado sobre os meus problemas com o Potter – ou, como eu gosto de chamá-lo, Sr. Pior Professor Particular do Mundo. Apesar do fato de eu não estar falando com ele não ser culpa minha, mas dele, McGonagall obviamente parece achar a situação bastante cômica!

É, bem, eu _não._ Isso não é _nada_ engraçado. É cruel, é mau e é..._ugh._

De qualquer forma, o que há com Emma, dizendo que ela não vai me ajudar? Psh! Quando uma garota não tira alguns minutos do seu precioso dia para ajudar sua melhor amiga com sua tarefa, você _sabe_ que há algo de errado – ou então, essa amiga já citada acabou de adquirir um garoto-brinquedo, mas de qualquer forma, trocar AMIGAS POR GAROTOS!!

Talvez eu desça até a o Salão Comunal e veja quem eu posso subornar em troca de ajuda. Eu acho que eu tenho um pouco de chocolate por aqui em algum lugar...

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 9**

Quando eu desci até o Salão Comunal, eu fiquei muito irritada por descobrir que só havia um número limitado de setimanistas na sala. Entre as multidões de primeiranistas conversando e quintanistas estudando, havia apenas dois grupos de setimanistas que eu pude ver. Do lado mais longe da sala, sentada perto da janela com um grupinho, Elisabeth Saunders e seu pessoal de peruas "peruentas" estavam lendo revistas e provavelmente fofocando sobre coisas que não deviam ser nem remotamente interessantes e provavavelmente apenas verdade. Perto do fogo, metade dos marotos – Sirius e Peter, pra ser mais exata – estavam sentados em um dos sofás maiores, livros abertos e penas se mexendo. Eu suspirei, arrumei o livro de Transfiguração em minhas mãos e fiz a escolha mais óbvia: caminhei em direção ao sofá.

"Ei", eu disse, lançando um sorriso para os dois garotos. "Se sentindo caridosos hoje?".

Sirius e Pedro trocaram olhares, obviamente se perguntando que tipo de ação maluca eu iria pedir a eles com esse tipo de cumprimento direto. E sério, quando você pensa sobre o que eu _poderia_ ter pedido a eles, me ajudar com as minhas tarefas realmente não era grande coisa.

"Depende", Peter finalmente respondeu, depois que ele e Sirius tinham, de alguma forma, se comunicado silenciosamente e tinham chegado a algum tipo de conclusão em relação ao meu cumprimento.

"De que?", eu perguntei.

"Se você está disposta ou não a explicar esse maldito feitiço absurdo", Sirius respondeu secamente, acenando na direção de seu livro aberto e de seu pergaminho praticamente em branco. Eu quase ri da minha boa sorte. Isso era perfeito.

"Se vocês me ajudarem com esse lixo", eu disse, apontando para o livro de Transfiguração em minhas mãos, "eu ajudo vocês com Feitiços".

Nem Sirius, nem Peter perderam um segundo.

"Sente-se, Evans", Sirius respondeu automaticamente. Eu sorri. Obrigada, _Merlin._

Depois que eu me sentei perto do Peter no sofá, eu abri meu livro de Transfiguração e tirei um pedaço de pergaminho. Houve uma pequena pausa silenciosa antes que Peter falasse curiosamente.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando", ele começou, seu olhar me questionando, "mas você não deveria estar perguntando isso pro James?".

Eu quase deixei sair um gemido com a pergunta.

Eu sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade.

"Ei, é verdade", Sirius também começou. "Prongs não é o seu professor particular?".

Por um segundo, eu considerei não responder, pensando que se eu não respondesse, eles iam, de alguma forma, esquecer o fato de que eles tinham me feito essa pergunta e abandonar o assunto, mas com apenas uma olhadinha para os olhares curiosos e interessados dos garotos, eu sabia que não tinha nenhuma esperança de que isso acontecesse. Eu deixei sair um suspiro de frustração e olhei para os garotos, deixando-os notar que eu estava qualquer coisa, menos satisfeita com a pergunta. De qualquer forma, qual é o problema? Por que as pessoas têm que tornar tudo tão difícil toda hora? Nós não poderíamos simplesmente fazer nossas tarefas, trabalhar direito e depois terminar tudo? Nós realmente precisamos perguntar tudo, droga?

Obviamente nós precisamos.

Idiotas...

"Se vocês estão falando do Potter", eu respondi com uma voz tensa, vagamente reconhecendo os apelidos que os quatro idiotas usavam uns com os outros, "então, sim...em parte".

"Em parte?", Sirius me amolou. "O que você quer dizer com 'em parte'? Apenas a parte de cima dele é seu professor? Apenas um braço e uma perna?".

"_Tecnicamente_ ele é meu professor", eu respondi de mau humor. "Mas ele não é de verdade. Pelo menos, não _agora_".

"Então, amanhã?", Peter perguntou, brincando como seu amigo. "Ou só nas quartas e nas sextas? Ou, talvez, só das nove até às cinco?".

Eu os olhei furiosamente, enquanto eles começavam a rir muito, rindo de suas próprias piadas, o que era realmente muito patético se você for pensar nisso. E isso é o que eles são. Patéticos. Eles e seus brilhantes sensos de humor.

"Bem, talvez não _tivesse_ que ser um detalhe técnico", eu respondi com raiva, ignorando suas risadas e deixando a minha raiva provocada por seus questionamentos aparecer, "se o _amigo idiota_ de vocês crescesse e parasse de me olhar furiosamente toda hora, como se eu tivesse acabado de matar o seu _maldito bichinho de estimação_ ou algo assim!".

Eu odiei o fato de eu ter deixado a minha raiva levar a melhor. Eu odiei ainda mais por eu ter tentando controlá-la. O que há com esses garotos me deixando nervosa? Eles se esforçam pra isso ou o quê? Eles simplesmente acordam e decidem, 'Hoje eu vou ver o quão horrível eu posso deixar o dia da Lily Evans'? Eu estou realmente achando que sim.

Tentei me recompor e tentei retornar o meu rosto para a sua cor normal não-vermelha (porque eu tenho certeza que ele estava extremante vermelho naquela altura), e não foi até eu olhar para Sirius e Peter de novo alguns segundos depois, que eu percebi que eles tinham parado de rir. Na verdade, eles estavam bem longe de rir. Na verdade, eles estavam me olhando quase como se eu tivesse ganhado outra cabeça.

"O que foi?", eu disse com raiva, me mexendo desconfortavelmente diante de seus olhares esquisitos.

"Caralho!", Sirius sorriu. "Você...você falou _palavrão_, Evans!".

Revirei os olhos e soltei o ar aborrecidamente, um pouco aliviada por não ter sido algo como, "Caralho! Suas roupas sumiram de repente!", ou algo parecido. "É claro que eu disse um palavrão", eu zombei, "Todo mundo diz palavrões!".

"Mas _você_ nunca diz palavrões", Pedro afirmou, um leve pavor ainda em seu rosto.

"Do que, por Merlin, vocês estão falando?", eu respondi com raiva, sem ter a menor idéia do que eles estavam falando, e odiando o fato de que eu não sabia.

Os dois garotos trocaram olhares, tendo mais uma de suas conversas silenciosas, das quais eu nunca poderei fazer parte. Alguns segundos depois, Sirius se virou para mim, coçando, com distração, a parte de trás da cabeça e disse, "Bem – não entenda mal nem nada, Evans – mas você meio que tem a reputação de – como eu digo isso? De...er...".

"Monitora conservadora?", Peter propôs.

Minha boca se abriu.

"Na verdade", Sirius continuou, ignorando completamente o meu olhar chocado, "eu estava procurando algo mais ou menos como a santa sabe-tudo – ".

_A O QUÊ?_

"_Como é que é?!"_, eu gritei, incapaz de manter as minhas emoções caladas por nem mais um segundo. "_Do quê_ você acabou de me chamar?".

"Bem, não é nada pessoal, Lily", Peter me garantiu imediatamente, agindo como se realmente existisse um jeito disso _não_ ser pessoal. "É só que...você é realmente inteligente, e também é monitora-chefe – ".

"_Inteligente?_", eu exclamei. "No caso de vocês não terem percebido, eu vim até aqui para pedir _ajuda_ com as minhas tarefas. E como vocês dois tão _educadamente_ me lembraram, eu tenho um _professor particular_, porque eu sou um _fracasso!_ Como, por Merlin, isso pode ser classificado como inteligente?!".

"Transfiguração é apenas uma matéria", Sirius insistiu com um aceno desatento. "E, além disso, você não é um fracasso. Você só precisa de um pouquinho de...ajuda. E você é perfeitamente incrível em todas as outras matérias".

Eu encarei os dois, completamnete espantada e totalmente sem palavras. Eu ignorei o pequeno elogio espontâneo, porque eu sabia que ele tinha dito aquilo apenas para suavizar a desgraça do seu comentário anterior. Quero dizer, os dois estavam completamente malucos? Eu? Inteligente? Eles têm que estar brincando! Quero dizer, eu _sou_ incrível em Feitiços, isso eu posso dizer sem modéstia, mas eu sou um _fracasso_ em Transfiguração, eu _nunca_ presto atenção em Herbologia, eu _invento_ os meus deveres de Adivinhação. E Runas Antigas? Apenas uma desculpa para eu estar na mesma sala que Amos. Francamente! _Isso_ se parece com uma programação de uma pessoa _inteligente_?

Não, isso com certeza _não_ se parece!

Mas isso não era o que estava realmente me incomodando. O fato de eles estarem dizendo que eu sou inteligente, quero dizer. Porque, sério. E daí? Se eles acham que eu sou inteligente, mais poder para mim. Eu realmente deveria corrigi-los? É tão ruim assim pensarem que você é inteligente, mesmo quando você é tão idiota, que chega a ser assustador? Não, na verdade, não é. E, tudo bem, sabe-tudo é um pouco depreciativo, mas não é melhor saber tudo do que não saber nada? Então, essa parte eu poderia agüentar. Na verdade, eu acho que isso não me incomodaria, se não fosse pela parte que Sirius disse _antes_ de sabe-tudo...

Eu? Uma santa? _O quê?_

"E esse negócio de santa?", eu perguntei com uma voz metade-ofendida, metade-angustiada. "O que que tem? Vocês realmente acham que eu sou uma santinha?".

Os dois garotos ficaram imediatamente incomodados com a minha pergunta. Peter começou a tirar coisas de suas vestes e Sirius começou a coçar sua cabeça de novo. Pude sentir meu coração morrendo em meu peito. Eu gemi, me afundando no sofá, cobrindo meu rosto corado em minhas mãos.

"Bem, não é tão ruim assim, Lily", Peter disse de modo consolador, apesar de ser ruim. "Pelo menos as pessoas não pensam que você é uma piranhaou algo do tipo, certo?".

Eu gemi de novo, afudando ainda mais minha cabeça em minhas mãos. A parte patética disso tudo é que eu não estava muito certa de que pensarem que você é uma piranha é pior do que pensarem que você é uma santa. Pelo menos piranhas se divertem um pouco. E elas usam roupas bem atraentes também. Sem mencionar que elas têm encontros impuros com garotos atraentes como Amos Diggory...

ESSAS DIVAGAÇÕES SE PARECEM COM PENSAMENTOS DE UMA SANTA?

"Mas eu não entendo", eu murmurei, retirando minhas mãos do meu rosto ainda corado. "E daí que eu não falo palavrões? Muitas pessoas também não falam e ninguém pensa que _elas são_ santas".

"Bem, pense sobre isso criticamente, Evans", Sirius respondeu, colocando sua mão em meu ombro, sem se importar em esconder seu puro divertimento em sua voz falsamente séria. "Você é uma garota bonita, certo? Você é inteligente, legal quando não está gritando, sabe, as regras. Mas, quando foi a última vez que você teve um namorado? Alguns encontros idiotas em Hogsmeade que não vão a lugar nenhum é praticamente a sua especialidade".

"Então, você está dizendo que só porque eu não estou namorando ninguém, todo mundo pensa que eu sou uma santa?".

Sirius sorriu. "Eu diria que é mais porque você não está _pegando_ ninguém, mas é realmente a mesma coisa esses dias, não?".

Eu peguei o meu livro e bati com ele em sua cabeça. Peter caiu na gargalhada.

"Ai!", Sirius exclamou, esfregando sua cabeça e lançando um olhar em minha direção. "Viu? É disso que eu estou falando! Um minúsculo comentário sujo e você já vai logo soltando os cachorros!".

"Eu não soltei os cachorros!", eu protestei, imediatamente percebendo o meu erro. "Eu só...é...não foi...".

Sirius me lançou um olhar conhecido, enquanto Peter começou a rir de novo, dessa vez provavelmente por causa da minha expressão quando eu percebi tudo. Eu _era_ um pouco parecida com uma santa, não? Pelo menos, é isso que eu devo parecer para todo mundo. Eu nunca falo palavrão, a não ser aqui ou com Grace e Emma, e ninguém além delas duas sabem sobre minhas fantasias vulgares em relação ao Amos, e quando você exclui tudo isso...

Oh, Merlin. Totalmente santa.

Isso não é bom. Não é nada bom.

Para não arriscar deixar o meu rosto ainda mais vermelho e possivelmente ficar desse jeito pra sempre, mudamos de assunto e começamos a trabalhar. Eu tentei me concentrar no que eles estavam dizendo, mas eu não conseguia tirar a nossa conversa da cabeça. Lentamente, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Não me _admira_ que Dumbledore tenha me escolhido como monitora-chefe. Quem não ia querer escolher uma monitora-chefe intelegente e que claramente-não-vai-agarrar-o-monitor-chefe? Eu certamente iria. Haveria muito menos drama desse jeito.

Isso é horrível. Isso é terrível. Eu acho que eu vou chorar.

Observação #9) Pessoas me acusaram injustamente de ser uma santinha sabe-tudo.

* * *

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 9**

Eu tenho tentado dormir por meia-hora, mas toda vez que eu fecho os meus olhos, eu me lembro da conversa.

Como as pessoas podem pensar que eu sou uma santa?

Eu _não_ sou. Eu realmente _não_ sou. Quero dizer, tudo bem, então eu nunca, realmente, _fiz_ nada como..._aquilo_, mas não é por falta de _querer._ Eu quero. Com a pessoa certa. E na hora certa. Não é um crime não querer agarrar todo garoto com quem eu tenho um encontro, é? Porque, sério, eu já saí com uns bem horríveis. Se esperassem que eu agarrasse cada um deles, eu me mataria. Mas isso não significa que eu seja uma santa. Eu pularia em cima do Amos Diggory em 0.2 segundos se me dessem uma chance. Nenhuma santa que eu conheço faria isso.

Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa que faça todo mundo acreditar que sua monitora-chefe _não_ é uma santa. Ela é uma garota normal, sem vergonha e não-santa de dezessete anos de idade que fala palavrões como todo mundo e que também tem uma mente suja como todo mundo.

Agora, eu só tenho que descobrir uma maneira de fazer isso.

Eu, Lily Evans, tenho que, oficialmente, me "des-santificar".

E eu acho que eu sei uma maneira de fazer isso.

Observação #10) Missão Des-Santificação Começa Amanhã.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 17 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 11**

**Missão Des-Santificação: Pronta pra Começar**

O mundo parece estar favorável para a Missão Des-Santificação. Sério. Eu acho que está. Quero dizer, tem que estar, porque não existe outro jeito de explicar tudo isso. Obviamente, teve que lutar bastante contra meu carma ruim e todas as forças da natureza que geralmente fazem da minha vida um inferno, porque eu acordei essa manhã com alguns benefícios muito incomuns – apesar de serem _muito_ legais – que irão esplendidamente bem com o plano que eu tenho em mente.

Observação #11) Meu cabelo está tendo um dia _completamente_ fabuloso.

Estou falando sério. Eu acordei essa manhã temendo um pouco o início da Missão Des-Santificação – sabendo que provavelmente iria fracassar, mas também consciente de que eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser continuar com ela – e entrei no banheiro para fazer a minha diária rotina matinal (escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto, pentear o cabelo, etc). Bem, eu escovei os dentes, lavei meu rosto, e fiz todas essas coisas matinais, mas quando eu tirei meu cabelo do já acabado rabo-de-cavalo e comecei a penteá-lo, ele não começou a frisar de repente e a ficar todo enrolado/liso/não-consegui-decidir-então-escolhi-os dois como ele sempre faz. Na verdade, ele ficou bem...bonito. Sério. Quero dizer, claro, ainda havia algumas mexas de cabelo que resolveram se enrolar por acaso ou permanecerem bem lisas, mas a maioria delas permaneceu em lindas ondas. Ondas _muito_ bonitas. Isso é incrível. Sem mencionar que isso é muito conveniente para a Missão Des-santificação, porque agora eu posso deixá-lo solto e todo sexy. E, ainda melhor: eu tenho Runas Antigas hoje, PRIMEIRA AULA, então Amos vai ver o meu cabelo em toda a sua bonita e ondeante glória.

Portanto, é com meu lindo e ondulante cabelo e com o sorriso antecipado de Amos que a Missão Des-santificação irá começar, como se segue:

**Missão Des-Santificação:**

**Três Passos Simples Para Se Des-Santificar**

Passo Número Um) Maquear-se bem

Junto com meu cabelo bastante conveniente, eu, na verdade, arranjei um tempo do meu horário ocupado e coloquei maquiagem no meu rosto. Foi um pouquinho estranho no início, porque eu não sabia a quantidade, mas eu fiz o meu melhor. As primeiras tentativas ficaram muito berrantes, então eu tive que refazer umas sete vezes, mas eu acho que ficou bastante decente (ou, o mais decente que poderia se esperar de mim, de qualquer forma). Eu não coloquei muita maquiagem porque eu descobri que existe uma linha estreita entre se des-santificar e se tornar uma piranha**, **mas dá pra saber a diferença. E é uma _boa_ diferença. Pelo menos, eu espero que seja.

Passo Número Dois) Pressionando os limites

Eu descartei minhas vestes normais da escola e vesti só meu uniforme. Minha saia está – pode contar – não uma, mas _duas_ polegadas menor do que ela _já_ esteve em toda a minha vida. Eu pareço com um clone total da Elisabeth Saunders e eu estou adorando isso. Eu não só diminuí o tamanho da minha saia, como também desabotoei o primeiro botão da minha blusa, deixando aparecer um pouquinho da pele do pescoço (eu não tenho coragem suficiente para desabotoar mais algum. Ou peito suficiente). Pressionar os limites é _tão_ incrível.

Passo Número Três) Falar muitos palavrões

É isso mesmo. Já se foram os dias em que palavras como 'maldito', 'foda-se' e 'bosta' me intimidavam! Agora eu sou uma máquina de palavrões grande e velha! Bem, quero dizer, eu _vou_ ser uma máquina de palavrões grande e velha quando eu tiver uma chance. Por agora, eu apenas estou praticando dizê-los para o espelho. Sabe, assim vai ficar fácil quando eu realmente começar a fazer isso.

Cuidado mundo. Lily Evans agora está pronta para a Des-Santificação.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 13**

**Missão Des-Santificação acabou de começar**

Missão Des-Santificação: Primeira Reação – Grace e Emma

"Lily, você está usando _maquiagem?_".

"Você está usando o seu cabelo solto?".

"Você está mesmo _usando_ uma saia?".

Um passo fora do banheiro e fui imediatamente atacada. Missão Des-Santificação começou oficialmente.

Eu joguei meu cabelo lindo, legal e ondulante por cima do meu ombro e andei até a minha cama, onde Grace Emma estavam congeladas. "Ah, se manda, vocês duas", eu disse. "É só uma merda de experiência".

Silêncio.

"_O que_ você acabou de falar?", Emma perguntou.

Eu olhei pra ela casualmente, mentalmente transpirando que nem uma louca, mas mantendo uma disposição externa calma e controlada.

"Eu disse que é apenas uma experiência", eu respondi com um dar de ombros. "Bem, mais ou menos, de qualquer forma".

"Não", Emma respondeu imediatamente, se aproximando, me examinando lentamente. "_Antes_ de experiência, o que você disse?".

Eu engoli em seco, me preparando para dizer aquilo de novo, esperando que eu pudesse dizer sem gaguejar que nem uma idiota. No entanto, quando eu ia abrir minha boca, a risada insana da Grace me interrompeu, imediatamente quebrando a tensão do quarto e me impedindo de continuar.

"E-ela...ela...", Grace gaguejou por entre suas risadas, segurando seu estômago com uma irrefreável alegria. "Ela disse _merda_!".

Eu abri um sorriso e acenei com a cabeça. É isso mesmo. Eu disse merda! Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!

Uau. Talvez eu não esteja tão pronta assim pra isso ainda.

Grace deu uma batidinha no meu ombro. "Bem-vinda ao mundo da profanação, Lil!".

Eu ri junto com Grace, acenando para ela e me virando na direção de Emma, mas ela não parecia achar nada disso engraçado. Ela ainda estava me observando de forma totalmente suspeita – sabe, quase como se eu fosse outra pessoa. Mas eu não a culpo, claro. Quero dizer, eu _parecia_ outra pessoa, eu estava _agindo_ como outra pessoa, eu estava _falando_ como outra pessoa...se eu não fosse eu, e se eu não estivesse perfeitamente ciente da Missão de Des-Santificação, eu iria pensar totalmente que eu não era eu. Eu iria supor que aquilo era poção polissuco e imediatamente mandaria a Falsa-Lily para o chão. Por que ninguém está supondo? Por que ninguém pulou em cima de mim ainda? Eu poderia ser um bruxo das trevas, me preparando para matar cada e qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts uma por uma! Por que elas estão simplesmente me olhando? Se eu realmente _fosse_ um bruxo das trevas, elas e seus traseiros confiantes e imóveis estariam na metade do caminho para o submundo nesse momento!

Percebe? É por isso que nenhuma delas poderia ser auror. Elas não estão pensando. Bem, na verdade, elas estão pensando, eu acho, porque eu tenho certeza que Emma está _pensando_ em pular em cima de mim, mas ela não está se _movendo_, e é isso que conta. É por isso que eu vou ser uma auror decente. Eu sou desconfiada por natureza. Eu suponho e depois eu ataco. Mesmo que a pessoa seja inocente, não tem problema. Pelo menos, depois você pode simplesmente não se preocupar e dizer a eles que você estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho. Isso seria fabuloso. Principalmente, se você ver uma pessoa como a Elisabeth Saunders andando pela rua. Você poderia totalmente atacá-la, começar a puchar o cabelo dela e a gritar coisas rudes e obscenas para ela, e uma vez que você tiver acabado, levantar, tirar a sujeira dos seus ombros e pedir desculpas, dizendo: "Desculpe, madame, só estou fazendo meu trabalho".

Aurores são _tão_ geniais.

"É melhor você se explicar, Evans, ou então você não sairá desse dormitório!", Emma me repreendeu, sacudindo seu dedo para mim.

Eu disse as duas que tudo seria revelado na hora certa. Emma me olhou furiosamente. Grace apenas riu.

Observação #12) Nem Grace, nem Emma seriam aurores muito boas.

Observação #13) Também, tanto Grace quanto Emma podem facilmente ficarem nervosas ou caírem na gargalhada por causa de saias mais curtas, cabelo bonito e um pouquinho de profanação.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 13**

**Missão Des-Santificação Continua**

Missão Des-Santificação: Segunda Reação: Os marotos

Quando estávamos descendo para o café-da-manhã, Grace e Emma ainda estavam tentando me persuadir a contar sobre a Missão Des-Santificação. Claro que eu resisti bastante bem, dizendo 'foda-se' e dizendo para elas 'não se preocuparem tanto com essa merda'. Foi uma _tremenda_ confusão. Pelo menos foi pra mim, que ri durante a coisa toda. Grace também riu bastante, mas eu acho que Emma está completamente furiosa comigo. Mas eu realmente não sei o porquê. É só um pouquinho de maquiagem e um pouquinho a mais de perna. Não é como se eu estivesse andando pela rua pelada ou algo do tipo.

Quando eu entrei no Salão Principal, eu estava meio que esperando que todo o barulho parasse e que todo mundo parasse imediatamente de fazer qualquer coisa que eles estivessem fazendo para que, assim, eles pudessem olhar fixamente para a sua nova monitora-chefe não-santa. Mas é claro que eles não fizeram isso. Afinal de contas, isso não era mais um filme da Audrey Hepburn, mas sim um dia da vida da Lily Evans, e isso _nunca_ aconteceria comigo. No entanto, eu consegui ganhar a atenção de um certo grupo de garotos setimanistas que estava parado alguns passos longe da porta pela qual nós tínhamos acabado de entrar.

E, enquanto o resto do povo pode não ter percebido minha nova e melhorada aparência, os marotos certamente perceberam.

"Ei", Sirius me chamou, rindo e acenando com a mão. Eu, Grace e Emma andamos até onde os quatro estavam sentados.

"Bom dia, cavalheiros", eu disse, lhes lançando um sorriso e jogando meu cabelo em-dia-bom sobre os meus ombros, um gesto que eu estava começando a gostar. Tanto Sirius quanto Peter estavam sorrindo, totalmente cientes do porquê dessa saia mais curta, do porquê dessa maquiagem, do porquê do botão aberto e do porquê desse jeito parecido com a Elisabeth Saunders. Os outros dois, no entanto, tiveram uma reação levemente diferente. Remus ergueu suas sobrancelhas, me observando com um olhar incerto, enquanto Potter tirou um tempinho do seu estilo de vida eu-vou-ficar-com-raiva e olhar furiosamente e me olhou fixamente com uma cara que parecia metade-surpreendida e metade-doente. Eu sorri. Esse plano era _tão_ completamente genial.

"Ora,ora,ora", Sirius disse, lançando a minha saia e a mim um rápido olhar. "Eu devo dizer que você não está parecendo nada com uma santa hoje, Evans. Alguma ocasião especial?".

Eu abri um sorriso, o olhando diretamente nos olhos. "Ah, foda-se, Black", eu disse a ele, minha voz sem tremer nenhuma vez. "Eu tenho que tomar café-da-manhã, se você não se importa. Te vejo na aula".

Então, eu simplesmente fui embora, deixando para trás dois cavalheiros impressionados e outros dois que estavam em completa histeria, rindo tão alto quanto um casal de loucos no St. Mungos.

"É uma aposta", Grace disse enquanto eu ia embora. "Com certeza é uma aposta".

Eu sorri um pouquinho e balancei meus cabelos de novo. Minhas amigas são tão ingênuas às vezes.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo Dia**

**Observações totais: 14**

**MISSÃO DES-SANTIFICAÇÃO É O MELHOR PLANO QUE JÁ EXISTIU**

Esse dia é, de longe, o _melhor_ e mais _genial_ de TODA A MINHA CURTA VIDA DE ADOLESCENTE CHEIA DE CARMA RUIM!

Quero dizer, apenas com a coisa toda de cabelo-bom/saia curta/e todo mundo sabendo que eu não sou uma santa, eu já estava tendo um dia sem-carma-ruim bastante decente, mas agora _isso?_É inconcebível. É apenas totalmente genial.

Ai. Eu acho que toda essa excitação me causou um coágulo em um dos meus tubos respiratórios. Sim, eu acho que eu parei de respirar. Ai, meu Deus, de fato. Eu não consigo respirar e eu não consigo falar e eu não consigo fazer nada a não ser sorrir PORQUE EU SOU A PESSOA VIVA MAIS FELIZ!

Sim, a _mais_ feliz!

Eu já mencionei antes que eu _amo_ o Professor Lundi totalmente e completamente? Eu enfatizei esse ponto o suficiente? Porque eu, literalmente, beijaria o chão que ele pisa se não fossem me olhar ou implicar comigo (e, além disso, com a minha saia recém-feita mais curta, as pessoas, provavelmente, iriam ver minha calcinha, então, não é uma boa idéia). Eu doaria o meu rim pra ele. Honestamente, eu doaria. Eu poderia planejar uma dieta de 6-passos pra ele se ele quisesse. Eu faria qualquer coisa para aquele homem adorável e agradável porque ELE ACABOU DE FAZER A MELHOR COISA!

Não que ele _saiba_ que ele tenha feito algo do tipo. Na verdade, ninguém, a não ser eu, realmente sabe o que ele fez, mas tudo bem. No final das contas, eu vou conseguir escrever o que ele fez assim que eu conseguir respirar apropriadamente e puder fazer Grace parar de jogar coisas em mim. Ela quer saber o que está acontecendo também. Emma abandonou as suas melhores amigas fiéis de muitos, muitos anos para que ela pudesse sentar com o Sr. Namorado-Que-Pensa-Que-Eu-Perdi-Minha-Identidade a algumas carteiras a frente. Ela ainda não se virou para reconhecer suas amigas fiéis de muitos, muitos anos, então, ela ainda não sabe da minha felicidade sorridente-e-radiante, e, portanto, ainda não perguntou sobre isso.

Tudo bem. Respiração relativamente voltou ao normal. Agora, se eu pudesse jogar esse pergaminho no ângulo certo...aí. Já tomei conta da Grace.

Agora, sobre o Lundi...

Então, essa manhã, enquanto o meu eu nada santo caminhava para a sala de Runas Antigas, eu estava toda pronta e confiante em pegar o meu lugar duas carteiras atrás do meu potencial marido – formalmente conhecido como Amos Diggory, atualmente conhecido como Deus do Sexo – e eu estava mais do que preparada para fazer isso durante a aula toda, jogando meu cabelo com aparência boa, e sorrindo com a minha boca coberta de maquiagem e sendo uma piranhatotal no departamento da paquera. Isso era novo, mas eu sabia que eu poderia fazer. Afinal de contas, eu dividi um dormitório com a Elisabeth Saunders (a Rainha da Paquera e da "Piranhice") por sete anos. Algumas de suas habilidades tinham que passar pra mim.

Mas para a minha completa surpresa, quando eu fui pegar o meu lugar usual, duas carteiras atrás do meu potencial amante, eu vim a descobrir que _alguém_ já estava ocupando o lugar já mencionado. Era, na verdade, Penny O'Jean, que tinha pegado o _meu_ lugar de propósito, para ela poder sentar perto do seu último brinquedo-sexual, Timmy Ricks – ou, como eu gosto de chamá-lo, o Hiena Humano, já que tudo no mundo parece ser engraçado pra ele.

"Você não se importa, não é mesmo, Lily?", Penny parou sua sessão de agarramento para me perguntar, com uma voz muito esperançosa, enquanto eu entrava na sala. No início, eu iria enfrentá-la. Eu ia dizer pra ela sair e ir agarrar o seu namorado em alguma outra hora, mas então, meu lado egoísta entrou em cena e eu percebi que a situação funcionava bem melhor pra mim, de qualquer forma. Veja bem, Penny O'Jean geralmente senta na carteira convenientemente localizada bem do lado do meu potencial marido. Sim, bem do lado dele! Eu não teria mais que paquerar atrás de duas cabeças de estudantes! Eu sentaria _bem do lado dele!_ Que _sorte_, não?

Naturalmente então, eu sorri só um pouquinho e acenei de forma descolada, dizendo a ela com uma voz indiferente, "Claro que não! Eu acho que eu vou pegar o seu lugar, então?".

Penny sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça e depois continuou a agarrar o cara de Hiena. Em outras circunstâncias, isso provavelmente teria me desagradado, me fazendo tirar pontos da casa por causa da exibição nauseante de afeição em público, mas eu estava feliz demais para fazer uma coisa dessas. Então, ao invés de eu fazer essa coisa totalmente de santa, eu casualmente andei até o meu lugar perto do Amos e confiantemente coloquei o meu bumbum na cadeira.

"Trocando de lugar por um tempo, em?", Amos me perguntou, me lançando um daqueles sorrisos completamente de babar que valem a pena.

Eu lutei muito para manter a minha compostura e lhe lancei um pequeno sorriso. "Eles me pediram, eu concordei", eu respondi com um dar de ombros. Ele sorriu um pouco mais e depois me lançou um olhar curioso. Eu podia muito bem ter dito naquele momento particular, "Sim, Amos, querido, minha saia está curta e minha blusa está com um botão a menos, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para soltar os seus hormônios pervertidos e masculinos de um garoto de dezessete anos e dê uma boa olhada", mas eu não disse. Mesmo seu tivesse dito, não teria importado. Amos é um cavalheiro muito perfeito para fazer coisas tão pervertidas. É por isso que eu o amo.

"Você está diferente", ele me disse.

"Diferente?", eu perguntei, fingindo uma completa inocência. Eu dei de ombros de novo. "Talvez eu tenha crescido ou algo assim".

Psh. Crescido ou algo assim. Eu sou tão implicante.

Ele concordou com um sorriso e depois a aula começou.

Durante toda a aula, eu o paquerei com sutileza. Eu movia meu cabelo e lhe lançava sorrisos e eu até mesmo escrevi as minhas anotações com a mão esquerda para que nossos braços pudessem se esbarrar casualmente. Foi completamente ridículo, mas ao mesmo tempo, completamente perfeito. E quer saber de uma coisa? Ele ainda tem aquela pena que eu dei pra ele alguns dias atrás! E a estava _usando!_ Sim, _usando!_ Foi _ótimo!_ Tudo foi _ótimo!_

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Me sentar perto do Amos nem foi a parte mais legal do dia inteiro! _Essa_ parte veio depois, quando a aula estava acabando.

"Tudo bem!", Professor Lundi disse, se afastando do quadro atrás dele e se sentando em sua mesa. "Isso é o suficiente por hoje. Eu queria agora começar aquele projeto que eu disse pra vocês na última aula".

Uh, projeto? Última aula? Er, eu não me lembro disso.

"É um projeto simples que nós executaremos nas próximas três semanas", Lundi disse. "Tudo que é exigido de vocês e de seus parceiros é escolher uma das passagens da parte de trás do seu livro, traduzi-la e depois apresentá-la pra turma. Sua nota será julgada pela exatidão, apresentação e toda a sua habilidade. Alguma pergunta?".

Mãos se ergueram. Lundi chamou a Hiena.

"Nós podemos escolher nossos parceiros?".

Lundi ponderou sobre isso por um momento, dando uma rápida olhada pela sala. Ele sorriu e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Vamos tornar isso simples". Ele olhou a sala de novo, seus olhos se demorando em mim e depois na Penny. "Eu vejo que ocorreram algumas mudanças de lugar mas, no entanto, vamos permanecer com o nosso parceiro de mesa. Algum problema?".

Algum problema?ALGUM PROBLEMA? Eu tenho que trabalhar com _Amos Diggory_ por _três semanas inteiras_ e ele quer saber se tem algum _problema_?!

Eu juro que eu não conseguia respirar. Eu estava pra morrer de pura empolgação. Foi o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida. Três semanas com o Amos! Três! Pode acreditar? Eu não sou _a_ pessoa mais sortuda de todo o planeta? Quero dizer, foi o destino! Agora, nós vamos ter que passar um monte de tempo juntos, e eu sabia que Amos ia _ter_que finalmente descobrir que ele me ama desde que ele me conhece. Depois, ele vai me pedir em casamento de imediato e nós iremos viver felizes para sempre, com duas crianças, um cachorro e uma casa no interior.

Ah, perfeição.

Observação #14) LILY EVANS É A GAROTA MAIS SORTUDA QUE JÁ HABITOU NESSE PLANETA!

Curso de Ação Tomada: COMEMORAR!!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 15**

**Missão Des-Santificação: Oficialmente Ainda a Melhor**

Ai, droga. Emma está completamente brava comigo e eu não estou muito certa do porquê. Talvez seja por causa de toda a coisa da Missão Des-Santificação, ou talvez porque Grace e eu estávamos rindo do Projeto Amos depois da aula de Feitiços, e já que ela estava sentada com o Sr. Mac, ela não pôde ouvir. Ou talvez seja porque eu disse ao Sr. Mac que seu sapato parecia um pouquinho peculiar hoje – o que, definitivamente, parecia, e não era como se eu tivesse querendo dizer isso ou algo assim. Eu só estava tentando iniciar alguma conversa. Mas por qualquer motivo que seja, eu sei que ela está com raiva de mim agora. Grace diz que isso não importa e que, qualquer que seja o motivo, Emma irá superá-lo, mas eu não tenho muita certeza.

Mas você sabe o que é mais esquisito? Normalmente quando Grace ou Emma estão com raiva de mim, eu fico louca de ansiedade mas, agora, eu estou perfeitamente feliz. Todo esse projeto com o Amos teve um efeito incrivelmente recompensandor em minha disposição. È, na verdade, um tanto engraçado.

Ai, meu Deus. Eu sou tão patética.

Observação #15) Lily Evans está em sério risco de perder uma melhor amiga. Nada bom.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Ala Hospitalar**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 17**

**Missão Des-Santificação Continua**

Tudo bem, tudo bem.Eu estou completamente ciente de que o que eu acabei de fazer foi completamente imaturo e infantil. Eu também estou completamente ciente de que como eu agi feito uma criança, eu sofri as conseqüências. Blá, blá, blá. Por que todo mundo tem que passar sermões? Não foi tão ruim assim. Quero dizer, foi um _acidente_. Não é como se eu tivesse feito de _propósito._ Por que todo mundo tem que ficar falando e falando como se tivesse sido?

Psh. Essas pessoas de hoje em dia...

Aconteceu essa tarde quando Grace e eu estávamos simplesmente limpando o nosso dormitório desastroso, conversando sobre o Projeto Amos, rindo ocasionalmente, e geralmente bagunçando ainda mais o nosso dormitório já catastrófico. Como já tinha se tornado costume ultimamente, nós não tínhamos a mínima idéia de onde Emma estava. Nós achávamos que ela estava com Mac, como já tinha se tornado usual, mas nenhuma de nós duas tinha certeza.

"É parecido com algo que tem em um desses livros", Grace me disse, falando, claro, do Projeto Amos, enquanto ela limpava sua coleção de romances.

"Tem mesmo?", eu perguntei, honestamente sem saber porque eu me recusava a ler aquele lixo.

Grace concordou com a cabeça, me jogando um dos livros. "Como naquele", ela disse. "A heroína é completamente invisível para o herói, e depois eles são obrigados a ficarem juntos quando o herói é atingido por uma Azaração da Imobilidade. Então, a heroína é obrigada a passar todo o seu tempo com ele, cuidando de sua saúde. E depois ele se apaixona por ela".

Eu peguei o livro que ela jogou e o olhei fixamente, dando uma folheada. "Mas Amos não foi atingido por uma Azaração da Imobilidade".

Grace revirou os olhos e jogou outro livro pra mim. "Você não está entendendo, idiota".

Eu olhei para a capa horrível, que tinha uma garota loira em um uniforme de enfermeira piranha e um garoto com cabelos castanhos, deitado em uma cama de hospital. Nada a ver comigo e Amos.

"Nada a ver comigo e Amos", eu repeti alto, jogando o livro de volta pra Grace. De repente, e eu não sei de que parte do mundo isso veio – um grande ataque de bobeira explodiu pelo meu corpo e eu comecei a rir que nem uma louca. É sério. Apenas rindo que nem uma mulher louca sem nenhum motivo. "Mas você está certa em uma coisa", eu contei a Grace, subindo em minha cama coberta de roupas e ficando em pé em cima dela. "Nós _iremos_ passar algum tempo juntos, e ele _vai_ se apaixonar completamente por mim!".

Grace riu e sacudiu sua cabeça, me observando em cima da cama. "Qualquer coisa que você diz, Lil. Agora, desça daí! Ou você vai tropeçar em todas essas roupas e se matar".

Eu ri e claro que eu a ignorei. Ao invés de ouvi-la e descer da cama como uma pessoa normal e civilizada, eu comecei a pular que nem uma criança hiperativa.

"Lily!", Grace berrou entre suas risadas. "Pare com isso! Você quer quebrar a cama?".

"Quem se importa?", eu ri, ainda pulando, as enormes pilhas de roupas sob os meus pés. "Eu vou trabalhar com o Amos! Ele vai se _apaixonar_ por mim! Ele vai – ".

E justo quando eu ia proclamar as verdades sobre Amos e nosso futuro juntos, meu pé se prendeu em uma das muitas camisetas espalhadas na minha cama. Eu tentei manter o equilíbrio, mas sendo a completa desengonçada que eu sou, eu não consegui me equilibrar e, com um grito, eu escorreguei e caí da minha cama.

"Sua idiota!", Grace respondeu, rindo muito. Eu estava rindo também, mas quando eu ia me levantar e recuperar minha dignidade, meu tornozelo começou a pulsar dolorosamente.

"Oh, ma – merda!", eu mudei no meio da fala, olhando para o meu tornozelo já inchado. "Eu acho que eu torci ou – Grace! Dá pra parar de rir e me ajudar?".

"Sua idiota estúpida", Grace suspirou, colocando meu braço sobre os seus ombros para que eu pudesse me levantar do chão. "Eu acho que está quebrado ou algo assim. Nós temos que te levar para Madame Pomfrey".

"_Quebrado?_", eu exclamei, olhando para o meu tornozelo vermelho. Tinha começado a inchar de novo e estava parecendo um grande balão vermelho. E, apesar do meu pé estar agora do tamanho de uma melancia, eu não pude evitar, comecei a rir de novo. Eu sei que não era engraçado – na verdade, meu tornozelo estava queimando, e se eu não estivesse agindo como uma tonta, eu provavelmente teria chorado histericamente – eu sou uma bebezona quando eu me machuco – mas vendo como eu estava tão amalucada, eu apenas continuei a rir e, logo depois, Grace se juntou a mim. Nós estávamos dando gargalhadas que nem um par de Timmy Ricks (o garoto hiena), enquanto nós descíamos a escada do dormitório feminino, tentando chegar até a Ala Hospitalar sem me machucar mais. Quando nós chegamos até a Sala Comunal, nosso barulho tinha atraído quase todo mundo e eles nos observavam enquanto eu me apoiava em Grace, rindo e mancando. Acho até que eu estava chorando naquele momento, enquanto nós fazíamos nosso caminho para o buraco do retrato. Quando nós estávamos quase saindo – eu mancando, rindo e chorando, Grace só rindo – nós fomos, repentinamente, interrompidas por um grupo de pessoas que tinha acabado de entrar.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo? Lily, por que você está andando desse jeito?".

Emma estava encarando nós duas com um olhar de censura. Atrás dela, Potter e Remus também nos observavam. Grace ainda estava rindo e eu estava metade-rindo e metade-chorando, então, levou um tempinho para a gente se acalmar o suficiente e responder.

"Nós estamos indo para a Ala Hospitalar", Grace respondeu alguns segundos depois, sua voz ainda cheia de pesadas risadas.

"Ala Hospitalar?", Remus perguntou. Ele me encarou. "O que você fez?".

Eu apontei para o meu tornozelo-balão. "Acho que está quebrado", eu disse a ele entre risadas e gemidos.

"Quebrado?", Potter perguntou, me olhando com seu primeiro olhar não-maldoso da semana. Bem, além daquele olhar impressionado essa manhã no Salão Principal, mas quem podia culpá-lo? "Como?", ele exigiu.

A simples pergunta fez Grace começar a rir de novo. Emma estava começando a parecer mais do que um pouquinho zangada, então, eu tive que controlar os meus gemidos/risadas e responder.

"Caí da minha cama", eu ofeguei, a dor no meu tornozelo aumentando a cada minuto.

"Caiu da sua cama?", Emma perguntou com suspeita. "Você _quebrou_ seu tornozelo desse jeito? Sua cama é – o que, a dois pés do chão?".

Eu ia começar a inventar uma desculpa, mas Grace pareceu achar aquele momento apropriado para recuperar um pouco de sua fala.

"Foi quando...foi quando ela estava pulando em cima da cama!".

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e olhei para o meu tornozelo inchado. Minha bobeira de antes tinha ido embora, eu rezei para que o chão abrisse e me engolisse inteira. Por que, por que eu sou tão imatura?

"Você estava pulando na sua cama?", Emma me perguntou com um leve tom de desprezo. Foi como eu soube que ela estava com raiva de mim. Se ela não estivesse, ela nunca teria usado esse tom. "Quantos anos você tem, Lily? Sete?".

Meu rosto ruborizou de novo. "Não parecia uma idéia tão ruim naquela hora", eu murmurei, ainda olhando para o chão. Eu sabia que Emma ia dizer mais, mas meu tornozelo começou a queimar de dor de repente, então eu extraí tudo que valia a pena e comecei a arfar dramaticamente, tentando empurrar Grace para fora do buraco do retrato. Todo mundo pareceu entender, e Potter e Emma saíram do caminho para que Grace e eu pudéssemos mancar.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?", Remus perguntou, enquanto Grace e eu passávamos lentamente por ele. Grace confirmou com a cabeça entre suas risadas ainda presentes. Eu ainda estava humilhada demais para dizer alguma coisa. Remus colocou meu outro braço por cima dos seus ombros e nós todos continuamos a mancar em direção ao buraco do retrato.

"Ah, espera!", eu disse, repentinamente me lembrando de algo. Eu virei minha cabeça e vi que Potter e Emma ainda estavam atrás de nós. Emma desviou o olhar, mas Potter ainda estava nos observando, surpreendentemente não estava olhando furiosamente. "Hoje à noite as oito, certo?", eu perguntei a ele, apesar de que pode ter parecido um pouquinho incoerente por causa dos restos dos meus gemidos e risadas. Sua cabeça se moveu para trás como se tivesse acabado de perceber que eu estava falando com ele.

"O que?", ele perguntou, sua voz cheia de confusão.

"Hoje à noite", eu repeti. "Aula particular. Hoje à noite as oito na biblioteca".

"Você vai pelo menos _conseguir_ ir até a biblioteca?", Emma, logo atrás dele, me interrompeu. Eu considerei a olhar furiosamente por um tempinho, mas eu decidi o contrário. Não adiantaria nada deixá-la com mais raiva. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente dei de ombros.

"Eu vou conseguir, ou vou morrer tentando", eu respondi. Essa foi outra prova de que Emma estava com raiva. Ela sabia tão bem quanto eu que Madame Pomfrey consertaria meu tornozelo em um instante. Ela estava, deliberadamente, tentando me fazer sentir idiota. Psh! Que raiva! Mas eu continuei a ignorando naquele segundo, e olhei na direção do Potter de novo, esperando sua resposta.

Potter assentiu.

"Hoje à noite", ele disse.

Eu assenti também e depois, Grace, Remus e eu fomos à Ala Hospitalar, que é onde eu estou agora, "descansando" como Madame Pomfrey me disse para fazer entre seus sermões sobre minha irresponsabilidade e falta de julgamento, os quais eu quase não escutei.

Mas uma coisa é certa. Eu _nunca_ vou pular em cima da minha cama de novo.

Observação #16) Coisas infantis, como pular em sua cama, são perigosas e prejudiciais para a saúde de uma pessoa.

Observação #17) Existem três Elfos Domésticos muito legais que trabalham na Ala Hospitalar mas, apesar deles dizerem que eles estão ali para ajudar e fazer você se sentir confortável, eles se recusam a roubar arroz da cozinha para pacientes que deviam estar "descansando". Droga.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 18**

**Missão Des-Santificação continua**

Exatamente às 8 da noite, eu fui até a biblioteca mancando levemente (Madame Pomfrey disse que poderia ser um pouquinho estranho andar por algumas horas), nem um pouco intimidada pelo pensamento de que eu teria uma aula particular com o Potter por uma hora. Sabe, no meu caminho até a biblioteca, simplesmente _aconteceu_ de eu deparar com Amos, e ele _não só _disse oi, como _também_ notou o meu passo levemente manco e me perguntou o que tinha acontecido (Vê? Ele se importa!). Eu simplesmente disse a ele que eu tinha quebrado o meu tornozelo em um acidente, não querendo entrar em detalhes completamente embaraçosos. Ele me lançou aquele sorriso adorável e me desejou melhoras, antes de ir embora com uma promessa de uma reunião de Runas Antigas em breve. Então, depois dessa conversa incrivelmente animadora, eu estava novamente com o meu estado de boba dessa tarde. Portanto, enquanto eu silenciosamente procurava o Potter, eu não estava nem um pouquinho apreensiva a respeito dessa reunião. Sério. Quero dizer, talvez ele tenha superado toda essa coisa de 'não estar notando o que quer que seja que eu não estou notando'. Ele não estava me olhando furiosamente e nem fazendo caretas pra mim essa tarde. Era possível. Realmente era.

Com isso na cabeça, eu continuei procurando.

Eu finalmente o localizei na mesa que nós usamos da última vez, no fundo da biblioteca. Ele estava sentado de forma relaxada na cadeira, lendo um livro. Eu manquei-andei até ele e coloquei o meu traseiro na cadeira em frente.

"Oi", eu disse com um sorriso. Ele me encarou por trás do seu livro.

"Você está atrasada", ele disse friamente, fechando seu livro lentamente. Imediatamente, os pensamentos sobre ele esquecendo a coisa toda de 'não perceber' desapareceram. Ele ainda estava com raiva. Eu dei uma olhada no relógio da parede curiosamente. 8:14. Devo ter falado com o Amos por mais tempo do que eu pensava.

"Desculpe", eu respondi, dando de ombros. "Eu tive que mancar-andar desde o Salão Comunal".

"Mancar-andar?", ele me perguntou com um olhar esquisito. "O que diabos é mancar-andar?".

"É andar e mancar ao mesmo tempo", eu disse a ele simplesmente. Ele revirou os olhos, mas eu ignorei isso e apontei para o meu tornozelo. "Madame Pomfrey diz que provavelmente vai ser um pouquinho esquisito andar por um tempo".

"Interessante", ele respondeu secamente, agindo como se não se importasse nem um pouquinho, apesar de ter sido ele quem perguntou sobre isso, em primeiro lugar. Eu tive que evitar o olhar furiosamente, enquanto ele continuava a me encarar com aquela expressão vaga e seca. Ele não estava me olhando com raiva, mas ele também não estava tornando as coisas nada fáceis. Mesmo com a minha disposição feliz inacreditável, a sua raiva estava começando a me incomodar. Eu lhe lancei um olhar que mostrava que eu estava irritada.

"Qual é o seu problema?", eu perguntei, sacudindo minha cabeça por causa da sua expressão ainda vazia. "Você não precisa ser tão rude comigo, sabe. Não é nada educado, o jeito que você está agindo".

"Como se você se importasse com o jeito que eu me comporto", Potter respondeu com raiva e sem nem se importar em olhar para mim. Eu soltei um suspiro irritado e ele levantou os olhos, me olhando furiosamente de novo.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando ignorar seus comentários e tentando manter o meu bom humor intacto. Pense no Amos, eu disse a mim mesma. Pense no Amos e no projeto de Runas Antigas. Hm. Isso. Paraíso. "Quer saber de uma coisa?", eu disse, lhe lançando um sorriso que era um pouco tenso, no entanto, sincero. "Apesar de você estar sendo um babaca, eu estou muito de bom humor para me importar".

Ele bufou e continuou sem rodeios, "Ah, bom humor. Deve estar tendo um dia de sorte, então?".

Eu suspirei de novo, meu bom humor começando a se sentir ameaçado mais uma vez por causa de seus comentários maldosos. "Sabe", eu disse, lhe lançando um olhar severo, "diferente do que você pensa, eu não _gosto_ quando as pessoas estão com raiva de mim – mesmo você – e eu não gosto quando você me olha furiosamente e faz caretas e faz apenas comentários grosseiros e desnecessários!".

Potter me olhou de forma curiosa, obviamente surpreso com a minha rápida mudança de atitude.

"E eu sei que eu, supostamente, perdi algo grande e importante", eu continuei, tentando falar baixo e manter meu temperamento sob controle. "Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim porque eu, aparentemente, não percebi alguma coisa, ou não fiz alguma coisa, ou algo do tipo, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso, ok? E eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso. Qualquer que seja o que eu não estou percebendo, eu não tive a intenção de não perceber".

Nós ficamos sentados lá por um momento, eu tentando recuperar a minha calma de alguns segundos atrás, ele me olhando cuidadosamente, como se estivesse esperando que eu explodisse de novo. Eu poderia, claro, com o meu temperamento do jeito que é, mas eu estava determinada a manter esse confronto de forma pacífica. Ou, o mais pacífico possível, quando se trata de mim e Potter, de qualquer forma.

"Sabe", ele disse depois de algum tempo, se reclinando na sua cadeira. "Para alguém que diz que não gosta quando as pessoas estão zangadas com ela, você, com certeza, tem um monte de gente que está".

Eu tentei evitar o desejo de o olhar furiosamente por causa da sua cara sorridente. Tanto quanto eu queria não saber, eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.

"Emma?", eu disse com frustração.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Eu pude sentir a minha raiva aumentar e aumentar e, novamente, eu lutei para manter a calma. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me importunar. Por qualquer que seja a razão, ele estava, deliberadamente, tentando me deixar chateada ou com raiva. Eu não queria lhe dar essa satisfação, mas enquanto eu encarava o seu rosto sorridente, eu podia sentir a raiva fervendo por dentro. Quero dizer, sério, isso era mesmo necessário? Ele tinha que, propositadamente, tentar me chatear? Qualquer que seja o que eu fiz para deixá-lo com tanta raiva, eu não fiz isso intencionalmente. Ele nunca ouvir falar que duas coisas erradas não fazem uma certa?

Essa aula particular não estava indo como eu esperava.

"Vocês fazem reuniões ou algo do tipo?", eu perguntei sem pensar, depois que eu tive certeza de que minha raiva e meus olhares estavam sob controle.

O rosto de Potter permanceu brando. "Reuniões?", ele perguntou.

"Reuniões", eu repeti, sacudindo minha cabeça, as palavras ainda saindo despropositalmente. "Sabe, a Sociedade Nós-Estamos-Com-Raiva-Da-Lily-Então-Nós-Todos-Vamos-Nos-Reunir-E-Falar-Sobre-O-Porquê-De-Estarmos-Com-Raiva-Dela? Quero dizer, tem que ter uma. _Todo mundo_ parece saber porque _você_ está com raiva de mim, e eu acho que até a Grace sabe porque Emma está com raiva de mim, então, tem que ter algum tipo de explicação para todo mundo saber e eu não, certo? Então, por que não uma sociedade?".

Eu sei que eu parecia uma louca, mas eu estava com tanta raiva e frustração reprimidas na minha cabeça que eu nem me importei com o fato de que eu estava falando como uma fugitiva do St. Mungos. Eu não podia acreditar que Emma tinha contado ao Potter – JAMES POTTER – porque ela estava com raiva de mim. Quero dizer, por que ela contaria a _ele_ e não a_ mim_? Não sou eu que tenho que arrumar seja lá o que for que eu estou, aparentemente, fazendo errado? Ele tem a ver com _alguma coisa?_ E Potter tem razão. _Por que_ todo mundo está, repentinamente, com tanta raiva de mim? O que tem de tão errado comigo que eu espalho aborrecimento por qualquer lugar que eu vou?

POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SER NORMAL COMO TODO MUNDO?

Eu estava tão perdida nas minhas frustrações, tão envolvida com as minhas auto-críticas mentais, que eu pulei quando Potter falou de novo alguns segundos depois, sua voz estranhamente gentil.

"Sem reuniões", ele me disse calmamente, me encarando por um momento com o mais estranho dos olhares , e depois, desviando o olhar de novo, como se ele não pudesse suportar olhar para mim por mais tempo. Eu me movi desconfortavelmente na minha cadeira, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não parecia mais com raiva, e eu não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim. E, de novo, ele se recusou a fazer contato visual comigo, então, eu presumo que isso não é nada bom. Depois de algum tempo desse silêncio de tensão, Potter deixou escapar um suspiro, pegou o livro de Transfiguração que estava na minha frente e ficou passando as páginas. "Vamos começar, certo?".

Sem saber o que fazer, eu concordei, e nós finalmente começamos a aula.

Nós nos sentamos lá por mais ou menos uma hora, falando só quando era extremamente necessário e apenas sobre Transfiguração. Nós nem nos olhávamos direito. Eu tentei digerir o maior número de informações possíveis, mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam na nossa conversa anterior e eu sei que os dele estavam também. Eu não podia acreditar que eu me fiz de idiota. Ficar nervosa e culpar pessoas de pertencerem a sociedades não-existentes não é exatamente a coisa mais normal de se fazer. Sem ser nenhuma surpresa, nós não fizemos muito progresso nessa uma hora.

Quando eu voltei para o Salão Comunal, eu fui diretamente para o nosso dormitório. Emma não estava lá e Grace estava dormindo, um livro em cima da sua barriga. Eu vou ter que perguntar a elas amanhã.

A vida é tão complicada quando você tem sociedades te odiando.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – A Avarenta**

**Terça-feira, 18 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Terceiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 19**

**Missão Des-Santificação se provou um sucesso**

É evidente que há algo seriamente errado com uma garota que está acordada no início do amanhecer.

É, é isso mesmo. Eu, Lily Evans – a garota que quase nunca está acordada antes das dez no Natal – acordou no início do amanhecer essa manhã. Eu até mesmo vi o nascer do sol – _o nascer do sol!_ Eu nunca tinha visto, _em toda a minha vida_, o nascer do sol! Isso acontece, bem, cedo. Bem, muito, _muito_ cedo. Eu não acordo cedo. E eu _pensei_ que eu nunca iria, mas, aparentemente, agora eu acordo. Essa mudança no meu relógio interno provavelmente tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que eu, repentinamente, adquiri uma vida muito traumática. E é um fato mundialmente conhecido que as pessoas com vidas traumáticas sempre parecem ter casos de insônia crônica. Ou alguma coisa do tipo, de qualquer forma.

E você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu entendo bastante agora porque as pessoas acordam nessa hora insana. Talvez, elas _não_ sejam loucas. Talvez, elas só queiram assistir o nascer do sol. Porque é muito bonito. Na verdade, apesar do desastre que se tornou a minha vida, eu realmente esqueci da minha sociedade de inimigos e meus problemas com Transfiguração por um momento. Na verdade, eu fiquei em paz pelos vinte minutos que sentei e assisti o sol nascer atrás da floresta. Então, claro, eu me virei e lá estava Emma, adormecida em sua cama, o que, mais uma vez, me lembrou do inferno que virou a minha vida.

O que é muito injusto, se você me perguntar. Eu acho que mereço pelo menos trinta minutos de paz.

* * *

**Ainda cedo, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Terceiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 20**

**Missão Des-Santificação é suavizada**

Depois de muita consideração por minha parte, e depois de alguma força útil do espelho do banheiro, eu finalmente decidi suavizar a Missão Des-Santificação um pouquinho. Não é que eu não tenha totalmente gostado e apreciado os resultados ou algo assim, é só que...eu não sei. Talvez, tenha sido coisa demais em pouco tempo? Quero dizer, durante o curso de Des-Santificação de um dia, eu:

Consegui fazer com que minha melhor amiga ficasse com raiva de mim (apesar de não saber se foi por causa da Des-Santificação ou por causa de outra coisa, eu não tenho certeza)

Falei mais palavrões do que eu já falei em toda a minha vida, e

Me fiz de idiota na frente do Potter, _de novo._

Portanto, enquanto a MD-S fez sucesso em me Des-Santificar nos olhos dos meus colegas estudantes e também me fez ter a atenção da minha velha obsessão, Amos, parece que ela causou um pouquinho de confusão também.

Eu não a estou abandonando completamente, claro.Eu simplesmente abaixei a minha saia uma polegada e coloquei as minhas vestes. Além disso, meu cabelo voltou a seu estado normal, bagunçado e indeciso, então, eu simplesmente o prendi. Mas, eu ainda deixei um pouquinho de maquiagem e eu desabotoei o primeiro botão da minha blusa. Então, nada está completamente perdido, eu acho. Eu apenas não vou ficar falando tantos palavrões. Ou, parecendo tanto com uma piranha. No entanto, também não vou parecer uma santa.

Eu espero que essa pequena mudança em minha piranhice cause Emma a esquecer qualquer que seja o motivo que a fez ficar com raiva de mim. Talvez, ela fique tão feliz que eu não sou mais um clone da Elisabeth Saunders, que ela vai desconsiderar completamente o que quer que seja o que eu fiz e voltar ao normal. Eu espero.

É. Certo.

Como se _isso_ fosse acontecer.

Vida longa ao carma ruim!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Terceiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 22**

**Missão Des-Santificação Suavizada Continua**

Observação #21) Apesar de eu estar, atualmente, bem menos piranha do que ontem, e apesar de eu estar sendo totalmente e completamente legal e gentil, Emma ainda está com raiva de mim.

Sim, é verdade. Emma ainda me despreza. Pelo menos, é como ela está agindo, de qualquer forma. Ela não falou uma palavra comigo durante toda a manhã. Tudo que ela fez foi me olhar furiosamente de uma maneira muito parecida com que Marcus Hillpitt me olhava antes de eu me desculpar. No entanto, ela não teve problema nenhum em conversar com a Grace e muito menos um problema em conversar (e se agarrar, como eu, tão enjoada, tive que assistir) com Mac; quem, a propósito, também me olhou furiosamente. Mas isso não foi tão surpreendente assim já que eu estou quase certa de que o Sr. Fulton me despreza totalmente desde o momento que nos conhecemos – o que nem é justo, quando você pensa sobre isso. Quero dizer, ele nem tem uma razão lógica para isso. Eu nem estava que nem uma piranha quando nos conhecemos – então, ele nem me incomodou.

Mas você sabe o que _está_ me incomodando? A atitude da Emma. Está me incomodando bastante. Quero dizer, antes dessas últimas semanas, eu nunca tinha visto esse lado da Emmaline Vance. Ela sempre foi uma pacifista meiguinha. Francamente, eu simplesmente não sei o que aconteceu com ela. Eu realmente fiz algo assim _tão _horrível? Ou é alguma outra coisa? Ou talvez, _outra_ pessoa? Eu não duvidaria se tivesse sido Mac que a deixou assim. Eu não confio no garoto e, francamente, tem alguma coisa definitivamente estranha nele. Meus instintos de eu-vou-ser-uma-auror-brilhante começam a se manifestar quando Sr. Fulton está envolvido. Talvez, eu pule em cima dele na próxima vez que eu encontrá-lo no corredor. Hum. Algo a se considerar.

E agora, sentada aqui na aula de Feitiços, a duas carteiras longe dela, eu ainda posso sentir sua animosidade irradiando em minha direção. Isso não é uma coisa boa. Quero dizer, quando qualquer pessoa irradia alguma coisa é meio que doente e perturbador, mas quando eles estão irradiando _animosidade_...bem, você só pode imaginar.

Observação #22) Meu livro de Transfiguração, de alguma forma, desapareceu.

Para fazer minha manhã ficar _ainda pior_ (não pensou que poderia piorar, né? Quero dizer, quando a melhor amiga de alguém está com raiva dela, você assumiria que o carma ruim desse alguém daria uma folga, mas você, obviamente, ignora a injustiça que o carma ruim causa na vida desse alguém), eu descobri que eu, não mais, tenho a posse do meu livro de Transfiguração. Isso, sozinho, já é ruim, mas se tornou ainda pior quando eu percebi que da última vez que eu estava com o meu livro – e a única hora que ele poderia ter se perdido – foi quando eu estava tendo "aula particular" com o James Potter. Além disso, quando eu voltei para a livraria para procurá-lo, não só o meu livro não estava lá, mas Madame Pince insistiu que ela tinha varrido a livraria ontem à noite e que nenhum livro de Transfiguração tinha sido encontrado.

O que deixa apenas uma possibilidade.

James Potter está, agora, com o meu livro de Transfiguração.

Ah, sim. Eu estou tendo uma manhã _muito _boa.

E não é como se eu pudesse, simplesmente, pegar o livro de volta com o garoto porque, geralmente, quando você acusa alguém de fazer parte de uma sociedade cujo principal propósito é discutir você, seus defeitos, e porque e como todo mundo pode estar com raiva de você, você simplesmente não pode ir lá e falar com eles na manhã seguinte. Isso simplesmente não é feito. Isso é porque agora, eles têm certeza de que você é uma boba nervosa e egoísta que pensa que o mundo inteiro e todo mundo giram em torno de você. Essa é uma conclusão vergonhosa até mesmo para o seu pior inimigo pensar de você. É por isso que eu, simplesmente, não posso ir lá pedir o meu livro pra ele. Eu morreria de vergonha. E, apesar de minha vida, atualmente, estar horrível, eu não quero morrer. Pelo menos, não ainda.

Então, agora eu estou aqui sentada na aula de Feitiços, sentindo a animosidade irradiando da Emma e, ocasionalmente, olhando para James Potter (que está sentado algumas carteiras na minha frente), pensando se ele irá, simplesmente, virar e jogar descuidadosamente o meu livro pra mim, me poupando da enorme vergonha que eu terei que encarar se eu for forçada a falar com ele. Esse é um sonho legal, claro, mas algo que eu sei que _não_ vai acontecer. Considerando tudo isso, eu apenas estou tentando pensar em alguma maneira possível de obter um livro de Transfiguração antes que o sinal toque e eu tenha que ir pra aula, onde, inclusive, vai ser um dia de revisão, e eu não vou ter um livro para colar quando McGonagall me perguntar algo.

Eu tenho aula de Transfiguração em cinco minutos.

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como pegar o meu livro de volta.

Talvez eu deva, simplesmente, reconsiderar toda a idéia de 'morrer'.

Hum.

Talvez.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Almoço no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 22**

**Blé, blé, blé para a Missão Des-Santificação**

Eu simplesmente não sei porque eu ainda não aceitei isso. Sério. Quero dizer, eu tive apenas dezessete anos de um contínuo e horrível carma ruim, por que eu simplesmente não consigo aceitá-lo e vou viver em uma caixa em algum lugar? Ou talvez em um armário? Ou, ainda melhor, em um caixão enterrado a sete palmos do chão? A vida seria bem mais fácil e bem mais simples pra todo mundo se eu fizesse isso.

Não, não é o que você está pensando. Eu não estraguei tudo em Transfiguração e, portanto, McGonagall não me expulsou da aula, e nem me fez nunca ter a chance de me tornar uma auror, o que significaria que eu não teria uma casa, um marido, filhos ou uma vida, o que significaria que eu teria que comprar cem gatos e uma casa velha e fedorenta porque eu precisaria deles em um futuro próximo.

Não. Nada disso.

Até mesmo ser uma Dama dos Gatos seria melhor que isso.

Ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a aula de Transfiguração e lá estava eu, ainda sem livro. Eu não estava na melhor das posições, pra dizer o mínimo.

"Grace", eu murmurei, assim que o sinal tocou. "Eu não estou com o meu livro de Transfiguração".

Como Grace estava guardando o seu material, pareceu levar algum tempo para ela perceber que isso era um problema. Ela me lançou um olhar confuso. "Bem, então vá pegá-lo", ela me disse, apontando para as escadas, enquanto nós saímos da sala. Ela, obviamente, deduziu que eu tinha deixado no dormitório. Eu sacudi minha cabeça, ignorando as espiadas e os olhares furiosos que eu estava recebendo de Emma, que estava andando atrás de nós com o Mac e quem, obviamente, percebeu que isso não era algo que poderia ser resolvido simplesmente com uma subida até a Torre da Grifinória.

"Eu não posso", eu disse a ela sem saída, tentando manter a voz baixa para que Emma não pudesse ouvir. "Não está no dormitório. Eu não posso ir pegá-lo".

Grace parecia ainda não ter entendido. Ela é tão idiota às vezes.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", ela perguntou. "Você o perdeu?".

Eu hesitei por um segundo antes de responder. Perdi? Não, na verdade, não. Eu sacudi minha cabeça e suspirei, respondendo em uma voz muito baixa, "Não, eu não o perdi. Eu...eu tenho certeza que Potter está com ele".

As sobrancelhas de Grace se levantaram por causa de minha confissão e, dando uma rápida olhada para trás, eu fiquei surpresa ao perceber Emma ostentando um olhar parecido. "James?", Grace perguntou. "Por que ele estaria com o seu livro?".

"Eu deixei na biblioteca ontem e eu acho que ele o pegou".

Grace apenas continuou me olhando, já que ela não conseguiu enxergar o problema. O que, claro, ela não iria. Afinal de contas, ela não sabia da minha estupidez da noite anterior.

"Tudo bem", ela respondeu lentamente, obviamente ainda esperando para que o dilema aparecesse. Como eu não o elaborei, ela me lançou um olhar incerto. "Por que você simplesmente não vai pedir pra ele?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça freneticamente ao ouvir isso. "Eu não posso fazer isso!", eu exclamei. "Nós...bem, quero dizer...eu...eu simplesmente não posso, está bem? Não é assim tão simples".

Para minha irritação, Grace repentinamente me olhou como se a situação tivesse se tornado extremamente divertida.

"Por quê?", ela perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu suspirei de novo, sentindo que ela, evidentemente, não desistiria facilmente. Mas como é que alguém explica para sua amiga que ela acusou James Potter – assim como ela e várias outras pessoas – de pertencer a uma sociedade de foco-na-Lily? Que palavras poderiam transmitir o completo egoísmo e a completa estupidez disso? Eu simplesmente acho que não existe nenhuma.

"Eu simplesmente não posso", eu disse a ela teimosamente, esperando desesperadamente que ela deixasse isso do jeito que estava. Eu não sabia o que iria fazer se ela continuasse a me fazer mais perguntas.

No entanto, para meu vasto alívio, Grace, relutantemente, pareceu aceitar essa resposta – ou aceitar o fato de que eu não iria contar pra ela mais nada, de qualquer forma. Mas seu sorriso recatado e irritante ainda permaneceu, e o jeito que ela estava sorrindo estava me deixando tão nervosa quanto o fato de ela ter mudado de assunto. "Tudo bem, então", ela disse. "Você quer que _eu_ peça o livro pra ele?".

Ela parecia muito feliz para fazer isso por alguma razão, e eu estava a ponto de deixá-la ir, até que eu percebi que essa solução aparentemente plausível também não daria certo. Quero dizer, sim, pode ter _parecido_ a solução perfeita, mas quando você pensa sobre isso, o que é realmente mais patético? Pedir ao garoto o meu livro de volta, ou pedir _minha amiga_ para fazer isso? Ele saberia totalmente que eu tinha me acorvadado. Ele pensaria: "Essa garota é tão idiota que ela nem mesmo consegue me pedir o seu maldito livro de volta?". E sim, eu até posso ser idiota, mas eu gosto bastante da minha dignidade e gostaria de mantê-la intacta pelo maior tempo possível. Pedir a Grace que falasse com o Potter no meu lugar não iria me ajudar a conseguir isso.

"Então, deixa eu entender isso melhor", Grace disso quando alcançamos a sala de Transfiguração (Emma tinha desaparecido). "_Você _não vai pedir o livro, _eu_ não posso pedir, e Emma e eu não sentamos perto de você, então não é como se nós pudéssemos te emprestar o nosso...o que, exatamente, você está planejando fazer, Lil? Usar a telecinética para fazer o livro sair da mochila dele?".

Telecinética? Tirar o livro da mochila dele? Bem, eu não tenho telecinética, mas eu _tenho _uma varinha...

Grace me lançou um olhar desaprovador. "Você não vai tirar o livro da mochila dele, Lily!".

Certo. Bem, lá vai essa idéia.

"Certo", eu disse a ela alto, dando uma rápida olhada na sala que ia lentamente se enchendo. "Eu só vou ter que...eu não sei, fazer o livro voar ou algo assim".

Ah, sim. Fazer o livro voar ou algo assim. Um plano bastante brilhante da minha parte. Eu espero que meu Prêmio Nobel chegue a qualquer momento a partir de agora.

Grace deu de ombros. "Tudo bem, Lil. Mas você tem certeza que você não poderia pedir o livro de volta pro Potter? Ele não vai morder". Ela parou, seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais. "Eu acho".

Eu lhe lancei um olhar que, claramente, mostrava que eu estava irritada com ela. Virei-me e, com meu coração batendo e meus pés pesados, andei lentamente até o meu lugar. Dizer que eu estava nervosa seria um grave eufemismo. Se lembra da coisa de morrer? É, reconsiderando isso totalmente.

A sala estava quase cheia quando eu finalmente alcancei o meu lugar. Black e Potter não estavam sentados em seus lugares atrás de mim como sempre, então, mesmo que eu tivesse decidido atirar minha dignidade pela janela e implorado por meu livro de volta, eu não poderia, porque Potter não estava lá.

Que conveniente.

Miseravelmente, eu olhei a sala, observando todos os outros setimanistas sentarem em seus lugares. _Eles_ estão bem. _Eles_ não têm que se preocupar em responder as perguntas infames de McGonagall de cabeça, porque _eles_ têm seus livros para colar. A maioria deles nem precisa do livro! Eu sou a única fracassada – a única que realmente precisa. Como ninguém está considerando isso? Naquele segundo, eu odiava cada um deles. Eu odiava cada uma daquelas crianças estúpidas que estavam colocando seus livros em cima de suas mesas, se preparando para a aula de revisão.

Eu estava me preparando para o meu funeral.

"Silêncio, todo mundo! Eu espero que todos se sentem em seus lugares – ".

Flores, caixão, música solene legal...sabe, nove pés abaixo do chão.

"Sentem-se – _garotas!_ Eu pensei ter pedido para vocês se sentarem!".

Eu iria ter um funeral muito legal.

"Oi, Evans".

Ao ouvir o cumprimento, eu me virei rapidamente, meu coração se encolhendo levemente ao ver o maroto se sentando atrás de mim. Esse, no entanto, não era o maroto que eu precisava. Onde, diabos, se meteu o Potter?

"Onde está o Potter?".

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se franziram com a minha pergunta, e então, como se, repentinamente, tivesse percebido que Potter não estava obedientemente ao seu lado como ele geralmente está, Sirius começou a olhar pela sala.

"Não sei", ele respondeu, sua voz nem mesmo preocupada.

Eu suspirei. Sabia. Carma ruim estúpido.

"Bem, ele não te entregou nada para me dar, entregou?", eu perguntei, minha voz, talvez, um pouquinho desesperada, mas eu realmente não me importava. Eu _estava_ desesperada.

Sirius revirou seus olhos. "Eu não entrego _amassos_, Evans".

Eu suspirei, me virei para a frente, sem ter idéia do que o Sirius tinha acabado de falar, mas sabendo o suficiente para entender que ele não estava com o meu livro. Droga.

"Se todo mundo pudesse se sentar de bom grado, Sr. Lopus", McGonagall começou de novo, olhando para Greg Lopus, que estava, no momento, se agarrando com sua namorada de muito tempo, Jilly Prewett, "nós poderíamos começar nossa aula".

Mais gente arrastando os pés. Mais livros. Eu empalideci, sentando com rigor na minha cadeira. Nunca antes uma aula tinha me feito pensar em suicídio mais do que essa aula estúpida.

"Tudo bem", McGonagall começou de novo, olhando a sala para ver se todo mundo estava sentado no lugar certo. Se ela notou a ausência de Potter, ela não disse nada. "Como vocês devem se lembrar, eu mencionei, ontem, que hoje seria dia de revisão".

Ela examinou a sala mais uma vez, seus olhos se fixando rapidamente em mim, antes de se moverem. Um aviso silencioso. Um desafio. Tenha sucesso ou fracasse. As apostas eram altas. Faça isso ou seja uma Dama dos Gatos.

E eu não tinha o meu livro para colar.

"É um procedimento bem simples", ela continuou, sua voz distinguível na sala silenciosa. "Eu chamarei um por um, pedirei o encantamento de uma simples tarefa e, depois, pedirei a vocês que executem essa tarefa. Entendido?".

Murmúrios de consentimento encheram a sala. Eu não disse nada. Eu não acho que eu poderia ter falado alguma coisa, mesmo se quisesse. Eu estava petrificada.

McGonagall olhou para sua lista de chamada, sua pena varrendo a página. Eu rezei para que ela não me chamasse primeiro. Era tudo o que eu precisava para fazer o dia ser declarado um completo e total fracasso.

"Sr. McDonough, você primeiro".

Eu suspirei com alívio silenciosamente.

Mac se levantou, dando uma boa olhada no seu livro enquanto se levantava. Não está se sentindo assim tão inteligente agora, está, Sr. Fulton?

"Por favor, me diga o encantamento que pode transformar esse sapo em uma lâmpada e depois execute o feitiço".

Mac hesitou por apenas alguns segundos, antes de um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Ele levantou sua varinha e a apontou em direção ao sapo que McGonagall tinha conjurado em sua mesa. "_Abeo lucerna!"._

E fácil assim, o sapo se foi e no lugar, lá estava a lâmpada.

Isso me fez sentir enjoada por dentro.

McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, satisfeita e depois foi em direção a sua nova vítima.

Nos próximos dez minutos, eu observei McGonagall olhar sua lista, testando cada pessoa com uma tarefa diferente. Eu não sabia nenhum encantamento. Ninguém vacilou nenhuma vez. Bem, pelo menos, não o bastante para se incomodar, de qualquer forma. Meu estômago fazia um barulho toda vez que alguém completava a tarefa, não só porque eu sabia que nunca conseguiria fazer o que eles tinham acabado de fazer, mas também porque havia sempre a possibilidade de eu ser a próxima a ser chamada. E _isso_ era muito assustador.

"Evans", McGonagall disse, depois que Jilly Prewett tinha acabado de transformar perfeitamente sua lagartixa azul em um relógio. "Sua vez".

No segundo que ela chamou meu nome, meu estômago se revirou. Eu sabia que eu nunca saberia o encantamento e que, mesmo se eu, por algum milagre, soubesse, eu nunca conseguiria transfigurar nada. Era o fim da estrada pra mim. Eu poderia, finalmente, parar com as aulas particulares. Eu não precisaria mais delas. Eu não estaria mais na turma.

"Evans", McGonagall repetiu, "por favor, transfigure – ".

A porta da sala se abriu com um alto rangido, e todo mundo olhou para ver quem tinha entrado. Eu soltei um longo suspiro, e olhei, sem saída, para o fundo da sala. Um familiar maço de cabelos pretos bagunçados entrou na sala.

"Desculpa", Potter disse, fechando a porta rangente atrás dele. Uma leve gotinha de esperança passou por mim. McGonagall ficaria para sempre repreendendo o Potter por ter chegado atrasado, como vários outros professores faziam? Ele poderia me salvar? James Potter poderia ser a resposta às minhas preces?

"Sente-se, Potter. Você é o próximo".

Meu coração se encolheu e eu quase chorei. Por que, por que, entre todos os dias que ela poderia escolher para não se incomodar em dar bronca nele, ela tinha que escolher _hoje?_ Agora? _Por quê?_

Potter concordou, e andou rapidamente até o seu lugar ao lado de Sirius, atrás de mim. Vendo-me em pé, ele me lançou um sorriso e se sentou. Eu estava com muito medo e torturada para olhar furiosamente para ele. Eu estava tão feliz por ele estar achando o fim da minha vida uma diversão. Eu não me esqueceria em retribuir o favor quando eu fosse estrangulá-lo mais tarde.

"Evans", McGonagall disse pela terceira vez, fazendo minha cabeça se virar em sua direção, "me diga como transfigurar esse pássaro em uma chaleira, por favor".

Eu respirei fundo e quase comecei a chorar de novo. Eu nunca conseguiria –

E então, do nada, eu me lembrei disso:

_"Utensílios domésticos são fáceis. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer 'suppellex' e depois, o que quer que seja que você queira transformar. Sabe,se fosse uma panela seria 'supellex panela' ou com uma chaleira seria 'supellex chaleira' –"._

A voz de Potter apareceu em minha mente. Quando ele me ensinou isso? Ontem à noite? Eu não conseguia me lembrar. Eu realmente não estava prestando atenção ontem à noite. Por outro lado, talvez eu tenha prestado atenção, incoscientemente. Ou talvez, tenha sido apenas uma invenção da minha imaginação. Ou talvez, não. O que eu tinha a perder? Não é como se eu soubesse a resposta, de qualquer forma. Isso era tão bom quanto qualquer coisa que eu poderia inventar.

_"Supellex chaleira?"_, eu respondi, minha voz com mais confiança do que eu estava sentindo por dentro. Eu esperei pelo suspiro de McGonagall e a esperei dizer aquelas palavras horríveis...

"Por favor, prossiga, Evans".

Eu levantei minha cabeça. Eu não estava esperando _essas_ palavras.

Minha mente estava confusa. Aquilo estava correto? Aquela coisa toda não foi simplesmente uma invenção da minha imaginação? Potter realmente me _ensinou_ alguma coisa? E Merlin acreditaria que essa coisa se revelou na minha pergunta de revisão? Onde estava o meu carma ruim? Onde estava a sua influência nisso tudo?

"Senhorita Evans?".

A voz de McGonagall me tirou, mais uma vez, dos meus pensamentos.

"Desculpe", eu disse, levantando a minha varinha. Respirei fundo.

"_Para verdadeiramente transfigurar algo, você tem que se livrar de todas as suas dúvidas. Se você ficar pensando em todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado, isso reduz suas habilidades e você erra – sua varinha se movimenta de uma forma errada ou as palavras saem erradas. Você tem que acreditar que você pode fazer, antes de você realmente poder fazer". _

Certo. Acreditar que eu posso fazer.

_"Suppellex chaleira!"._

E voilà. Uma chaleira.

McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, e eu olhei pra ela, impressionada. Eu tinha conseguido! Eu realmente tinha conseguido! Contra todas as probabilidades e meu horrível e ridículo carma ruim, eu realmente tinha conseguido! Eu não iria ser expulsa da aula de Transfiguração (pelo menos, não hoje)! Eu não teria que ser uma Dama dos Gatos (o que é bom, porque eu não gosto muito de gatos)! Eu poderia ser uma Auror e eu poderia ter uma vida! Eu poderia –

"Você pode se sentar agora, Evans. Potter, sua vez".

Potter.

E foi aí que eu percebi.

Tudo aquilo, tudo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer, tinha sido por causa de James Potter.

O mesmo James Potter que eu tinha pensado que arruinaria minhas chances de passar nessa aula. O mesmo James Potter que planejou com seus amigos de ser legal comigo e depois me atingir com uma grande gosma nojenta. O mesmo James Potter que roubou o meu livro e não o devolveu.

E é por causa desse James Potter que eu não vou ter que ser uma Dama dos Gatos. Pelo menos, ainda não.

E por isso, eu lhe devia a minha vida.

E foi aí que eu descobri onde meu carma ruim estava todo esse tempo; rindo silenciosamente de mim, enquanto eu estava comemorando.

Porque eu me incomodando em reconhecer isso ou não, eu devo o meu sucesso de hoje ao James Potter.

E _isso_ simplesmente não pode ser bom.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Terceiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 23**

**Por Que Eu Ainda Me Importo Com Isso?**

Observação #23) Depois de um grande tumulto emocional por causa de seu desaparecimento, eu estou, agora, mais uma vez, com a posse de meu livro de Transfiguração.

Depois que minhas aulas vespertinas tinham finalmente terminado e Grace tinha me abandonado para ir para seu treino de Quadribol (quem sabe onde Emma estava), eu me forcei a voltar para a biblioteca e, mais uma vez, começar a minha adiada redação de Poções ("Explicar e discutir sobre os efeitos de longa e pequena duração da Poção Grentlis"), que deve ser entregue amanhã.

Sentando-me na mesma mesa onde eu e Potter tínhamos sentado na noite anterior, eu espalhei todos os meus livros e todas as minhas anotações pela mesa, antes de me envolver completamente em uma das redações mais rídiculas e sem sentido que eu já tive que escrever. Quero dizer, francamente, a Poção Grentlis? Psh. Eu poderia escrever também uma redação sobre os efeitos de longa e pequena duração do nado cachorrinho!

Mesmo assim, uma tarefa é uma tarefa, eu acho. Mesmo sendo tão imbecil quanto escrever sobre nado cachorrinho, ou não!

E, então, eu estava sentada lá, pelo que parecia ser desde sempre, escrevendo algo totalmente absurdo e sem nenhuma interrupção até que, de repente –

BAM!

Eu pulei, levantei minha cabeça. Minha pena tinha se quebrado no meu pergaminho.

"Você deixou isso aqui ontem".

Eu suspirei, nem um pouco surpresa de ver que era James Potter que tinha acabado de jogar, sem cerimônia, meu...ai, meu Deus, meu livro!

Eu segurei o impulso infantil de rir de alegria por causa do meu livro normalmente comum e tolo. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ver algo relacionado com Transfiguração. Eu, lentamente, alcancei o livro e o tirei da mesa, imediatamente o agarrando possessivamente no meu peito. Potter riu, arrastou a cadeira que estava na minha frente e se sentou. Eu o olhei em dúvida. Foi aí que eu percebi que seu comentário anterior não tinha sido nem zombeteiro, nem frio e ele não estava me olhando furiosamente. Eu estreitei meus olhos. Alguma coisa não estava certa.

"Você foi bem em Transfiguração hoje", ele me disse com o mesmo tom simples. Eu não respondi, em parte porque eu não estava certa se minha dignidade já estava pronta para uma segunda conversa com ele, e em parte porque eu ainda estava em dúvida a respeito de sua aparência não-raivosa.

Um momento se passou em silêncio. Ele não pareceu se afetar com os meus olhares e com minha recusa de falar. Eu não estava muito certa do que ele estava esperando de mim. Eu não tinha planejado falar com ele tão cedo. Eu ainda não tinha superado o meu embaraço de ontem à noite.

"Que bom que nós revisamos aquilo ontem a noite, em?", ele tentou de novo, obviamente ainda tentando me engajar na conversa por alguma razão. "Falando francamente, eu não pensei que você estivesse prestando atenção – ".

"Nem eu", eu o interrompi, murmurando isso sem nem pensar. Eu lutei contra o desejo de colocar uma mão na minha boca. Tudo pela minha dignidade. Potter sorriu charmosamente e deixou escapar uma pequena risada. Minhas suspeitas cresceram de novo.

"Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei que não era só eu", ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Eu estreitei os meus olhos ainda mais. O que, exatamente, ele estava fazendo?

"Eu pensei que você estivesse com raiva de mim?", eu perguntei, minha voz com um tom levemente azedo.

O sorriso de Potter nunca vacilava. "Bem", ele me disse, espreguiçando-se em sua cadeira, ainda sem me olhar furiosamente e/ou agir como se ele estivesse com raiva, o que estava realmente começando a me incomodar. "Acontece que eu fui expulso da sociedade. Meus amigos membros ouviram falar que eu te contei o segredo. Não acabou muito bem".

Eu me senti ficar vermelha e amaldiçoei a minha boca estúpida por falar tanto como na noite passada. Sociedade...o que eu estava pensando? "Isso não é engraçado", eu murmurei, desejando que ele me deixasse em paz e se esquecesse de todas as coisas idiotas que eu disse noite passada.

"Eu sei", Potter disse, um tom de remorso em sua voz. "É, na verdade, uma pena. Eles serviam biscoitos maravilhosos naquelas reuniões".

Ele sorriu para mim de novo. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me fazer rir, mas eu não tinha certeza do porquê. Não foi ainda ontem a noite que ele estava me olhando furiosamente e copiosamente? O que era essa repentina normalidade? Qual o problema desse garoto? Eu estou começando a pensar que ele é um pouquinho esquizofrênico.

"O que você está aprontando, Potter?", eu perguntei com um suspiro.

"Aprontando?", ele me perguntou inocentemente. "Eu só estou tentando fazer você parar de me olhar como se quisesse me ver morto. Sabe, um pequeno sorriso e um pequeno, 'Obrigada pelo meu livro, James. Sinto muito por você ter sido expulso da sociedade. O quão maravilhosos eram aqueles biscoitos?'. Algo simples assim".

Eu corei de novo, odiando minha tendência de ficar vermelha. "Eu realmente adoraria se você parasse de falar disso, Potter. Eu não estava...no meu estado normal, tudo bem? E se você for continuar zombando de mim – ".

"Eu não estava zombando você!", ele disse rapidamente. "Honestamente, eu estava só tentando diminuir a tensão, Lily. Eu juro".

"Diminuir a tensão?", eu perguntei sem acreditar. "Qual o seu problema? Ontem à noite você estava com raiva, hoje você não está – você gostaria de uma rápida visita até a Madame Pomfrey? Porque eu estou começando a achar que você pode estar precisando de uma!".

Ele sabia que ele estava encurralado, e eu também. Ainda assim, ele não parecia desistir tão facilmente.

"Olha", ele tentou de novo, tentando não parecer intimidado com o meu último comentário. "Você mesma disse que você não gosta quando as pessoas estão com raiva de você, certo?".

"E daí?".

"E daí que eu não estou mais com raiva de você".

Ele me olhou como se essa frase resolvesse o problema, o que, claramente, não resolvia. Garotos são tão idiotas desse jeito, pensando que o mundo gira em torno deles. Francamente, ele falou como se eu tivesse falando especificamente _dele_ quando eu disse aquilo! – bem, er, talvez eu estivesse falando dele sim, mas só porque ele estava tentando arruinar o meu bom humor! Eu _realmente_ não me importei de ele estar com raiva de mim. Ele estava sendo completamente egoísta de pensar que eu estava falando especificamente dele. E apesar de que eu, claramente, não sou a pessoa certa para estar falando disso – já que eu, anteriormente, acusei esse garoto de pertencer a uma sociedade obcecada pela Lily – eu tenho que dizer que esse comentário foi muito idiota e inútil, e que o Sr. Potter deveria aprender a não ser tão infantilmente egoísta. Se eu, algum dia, descobrir uma aula de "10 Passos para Descobrir em Volta de quê o Mundo _Realmente_ Gira", eu vou assegurar que ele se inscreva junto comigo. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para a humanidade.

Eu olhei pra ele.

"Então, só porque eu te disse que eu não queria que você ficasse com raiva de mim, você não está?", eu perguntei, ajeitando minhas mãos em cima da minha coxa. "E, além disso, por que você estava com raiva de mim em _primeiro_ lugar? Não podia ser tão importante como todo mundo parecia pensar já que você,_ de repente, se esqueceu disso do nada"._

Ele suspirou, bagunçando seus cabelos com a mão, um gesto que sempre me deixa maluca. "Isso não importa mais", ele me disse. "Nós não podemos simplesmente esquecer disso?".

Eu revirei os meus olhos. "Ah, e você acha que é assim tão fácil, não é mesmo?".

"Bem, e não é?".

Cruzando os meus braços, eu deixei escapar um suspiro de raiva. Mas eu acho que ele tem razão. Era tão fácil assim? Eu não disse que eu odiava quando as pessoas ficam com raiva de mim? Não é mais fácil lidar com esse James Potter sem-olhares-furiosos que com o James Potter que olha furiosamente? Falando francamente, eu não tinha certeza. Eu estava começando a perceber que nada é 'simplesmente fácil' quando James Potter está envolvido.

"Eu acho que eu nunca vou te entender Potter", eu suspirei, balançando minha cabeça.

"James".

"O quê?".

Ele sorriu. "Nós já não passamos por isso?", ele perguntou de um jeito provocador. "Meu nome é James, não Potter. Bem, quero dizer, é Potter, mas não no sentido que você parece estar determinada a usar".

Ao som dessa frase familiar, os sinos de aviso começaram a tocar na minha cabeça. Imediatamente, minhas defesas entraram em alerta, se lembrando de um certo incidente da grande gosma verde que tinha acontecido recentemente depois dessa mesma conversa.

"Ah, não", eu disse, começando a recolher as minhas coisas, pretendendo ir embora mesmo sem ter terminado minha redação. "Eu não vou cair nessa piada de novo".

Potter ergueu suas sobrancelhas, me olhando como se ele não soubesse do que eu estava falando. Então, lentamente, suas sobrancelhas caíram como se ele tivesse entendido. Sei rosto estava sério. "Não é uma – ".

"Encontre outra pessoa para fazer suas brincadeiras, _Potter_", eu respondi com raiva, sem nem me importar com suas explicações insignificantes, ainda pegando as minhas coisas, "porque essa garota não está mais a sua disposição".

"Apenas – ".

"Esqueça".

"Mas não é – ".

"Não!".

"Lily – ".

"Eu te disse para – ".

"Você pode, pelo menos, me _ouvir_um segundo?", ele disse repentinamente, me fazendo dar um passo para trás e finalmente calar minha boca. Ele pareceu altamente aliviado em ver que eu não iria contra atacar.

"Obrigado", ele disse, levantando uma mão para bagunçar seu cabelo de novo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que eu estava fazendo, minha própria mão imediatamente agarrou a dele, impedindo o gesto no meio do caminho.

"Não faça isso", eu disse a ele rapidamente, ignorando sua expressão quase chocada. " Isso me deixa louca".

Normalmente, essa afirmação vinda de um pensamento-sem-reflexão teria recebido um comentário sugestivo e convencido típico do Potter como, "Eu te deixo louca, hum?", ou "O _quão_ louca?", mas eu fiquei bastante assustada em descobrir que nenhum comentário ou algo do tipo saiu da boca do Potter. Ao invés disso, ele me lançou um olhar estranho e não-convencido, e balançou sua cabeça.

"Er, desculpa". Seu braço caiu lentamente. Eu tirei a minha mão de cima da dele, e cruzei os meus braços firmemente, tentando não parecer intimidada por ele ter perdido a chance de fazer um comentário daqueles, e pensando em que ponto em nossa conversa a gente acabou se levantando. Eu o ouvi suspirar, enquanto ele se sentava de novo em sua cadeira e eu me sentava também.

"Não importa mais", eu disse, antes mesmo que Potter pudesse começar a falar. "Eu já superei isso, tudo bem? Eu não preciso de suas explicações".

"Mas se você simplesmente – ".

"Deixa isso pra lá", eu disse rapidamente, meu tom um poquinho mais grosseiro do que eu pretendia. Eu tentei aliviar um pouco acrescentando, "Por favor".

Ele parecia que iria começar a discutir de novo, mas no último segundo, ele relaxou seus ombros e sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem", ele disse, esfregando seus olhos por baixo dos óculos. "Você está certa. Isso não importa mais".

Eu tentei segurar minha surpresa com sua desistência repentina, mas me encontrei olhando pra ele de qualquer jeito. Ele levantou sua cabeça levemente, me olhando por cima de seus óculos como Dumbledore faz, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Eu sei que ainda deveria estar cética – principalmente depois de tudo que ele fez nas últimas semanas – mas, enquanto eu estava sentada lá, lhe observando sorrir daquele jeito, ele não parecia o James Potter infantilmente egoísta e encrenqueiro com quem eu tinha acabado de discutir. Ele parecia um tanto...eu não sei. Normal? Paralisado? Simplesmente não era o James Potter com quem eu estava acostumada, eu acho. Bem, qualquer que fosse a razão, me pegou desprevenida.

"O que você estava fazendo?".

Sua pergunta me assustou. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estivera viajando para a Terra do Nunca.

"Ah! Er – Poções", eu respondi calmamente, olhando para minha redação quase completa, pensando porque ele estava perguntando isso e ainda mais importante: porque ele ainda estava sentando comigo.

"A tarefa que é pra entregar amanhã?".

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu pra mim de novo, me lembrando mais aquele James Potter com o qual eu estava acostumada.

"Você ainda não terminou?", ele perguntou, sua voz surpresa e não acusadora.

Eu dei de ombros, fazendo com que ele sacudisse a cabeça de um jeito zombeteiramente desaprovador.

"Bem, você terminou?", eu perguntei, lhe lançando o mesmo olhar.

"Claro que não", ele respondeu, mais uma vez se reclinando em sua cadeira, permitindo a volta da casualidade na conversa, "Mas eu não sou você".

Eu estreitei os meus olhos. "O que você quer dizer com isso?".

Ele continuou sorrindo e deu de ombros levemente antes de responder simplesmente, "Você sabe. Você sempre é a responsável. Sempre no topo das coisas. Eu nunca pensei que você adiasse as tarefas como o resto de nós".

Eu olhei pra ele. Eu? Responsável? Ele tinha que estar brincando!

"Ah, por favor", eu disse, balançando minha cabeça, "Eu não sou responsável de jeito nenhum! Eu só faço as minhas tarefas tão cedo porque, do contrário, eu as esqueceria".

"Então, por que você adiou essa? Você, obviamente, não esqueceu dela".

"A única razão por eu ter adiado essa redação por tanto tempo", eu comecei, lhe lançando um olhar crítico, "é porque é um dos assuntos mais horríveis já conhecido pelo homem. Quero dizer, francamente, a Poção Grentlis? Eu consigo dizer mais sobre os efeitos de curta e longa duração de um dia ruim de cabelo do que da Poção Grentlis. Eu estou ponderando se eu simplesmente escrevo, ou não, uma _carta_ de 600 palavras para a Professora Abbot sobre porque nós _não deveríamos_ escrever a maldita coisa inútil".

"Mas você está fazendo a tarefa mesmo assim", Potter riu, revirando seus olhos. "Vamos falar sério aqui, Lily. Você nunca realmente _escreveria_ uma carta como essa, muito menos a entregaria".

Eu me levantei, cruzando os meus braços. "Por que você diz isso?".

Potter riu de novo, balançando sua cabeça como se ele estivesse explicando alguma coisa para uma garotinha boba. "Por favor, Evans", ele disse. "Você já percebeu que se você realmente _fizesse_ algo assim, Abbot te reprovaria em um segundo, certo? Você não teria coragem para fazer isso".

Minha boca se abriu e eu o olhei furiosamente e defensivamente. "Eu teria coragem sim!",

Ele simplesmente continuou rindo. "Sério?", ele perguntou, seu tom sugerindo que ele tinha certeza de que eu estava mentindo.

"Eu sou da Grifinória, não sou?", eu respondi orgulhosamente.

"Grifinória o suficiente para levar uma reprovação?", ele perguntou, sua voz provocadora.

"Sim, na verdade, eu sou!".

Eu não podia acreditar nas mentiras que estavam saindo da minha boca. A quem eu estava enganando? Grifinória o suficiente para não entregar uma tarefa e, além disso, insultar o assunto escolhido pela professora? Isso era fácil demais para Potter e seus amigos, mas pra mim? Sim, claro. Como se _isso_ fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

E Potter sabia disso também.

Ele estendeu sua mão por cima da mesa. "Eu aposto dez galeões que você não fará isso".

Eu olhei para sua mão, e depois olhei de volta para seu rosto provocador. Eu sabia que ele estava esperando que eu risse e recusasse a aposta, e eu também sabia que isso era exatamente o que eu acabaria fazendo. Que Lily totalmente previsível e medíocre.

Com uma determinada coragem, eu apertei a sua mão.

"Nós temos um acordo, Sr. Potter. Eu sugiro que você comece a economizar o seu dinheiro".

"E _eu_ sugiro", ele disse, apertando minha mão, "que _você_ comece a economizar o _seu_ dinheiro".

E com esse acordo forçado, Potter pegou suas coisas do chão da biblioteca e moveu-se rapidamente até a porta, rindo para si mesmo durante todo o tempo.

E foi aí que terminou outro de meus encontros ridiculamente esquisitos com James Potter.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 23**

**Não importa mais**

Como é que eu me coloco nessas situações? Francamente, eu estou começando a acreditar que não é só o meu carma ruim que arruína a minha vida – talvez, seja a minha _maldita e evidente estupidez _também.

Quem, em seu estado normal, faz apostas com James Potter? Quem _faz _isso? Pessoas loucas e o Sirius, sim, naturalmente, mas _monitoras-chefe racionais e supostamente responsáveis?_ Eu simplesmente não sei o que há de _errado_ comigo às vezes. Quero dizer, ontem mesmo eu estava amaldiçoando o nome do garoto, e agora eu estou fazendo _apostas_ com ele? Apostas que, por sinal, eu tenho certeza que eu vou _perder?_ Talvez ele não seja o único esquizofrênico por aqui.

Eu sou maluca. Eu sou completamente uma maluca delirante. É a única solução plausível. A qualquer momento agora, eu vou ser levada para o St. Mungos para exames. Depois, eu não vou ter que me preocupar mais com coisas como Transfiguração e Emma e uma vida. Você não precisa de nenhuma dessas coisas quando você é uma maluca do St. Mungos. Você só precisa dos seus dentes para você poder morder as pessoas. E de fogo, para que você possa queimar casas como Bertha faz em _Jane Eyre._

No curso de um dia, eu progredi de ser uma Dama dos Gatos para ser Bertha Mason.

Parabéns, Lily Evans, você, oficialmente, ficou maluca. Seja Bem-Vinda ao Mundo dos Loucos.

No entanto, apesar de você não precisar de Emmas, Transfiguração, ou vidas no Mundo dos Loucos, você precisa de dinheiro.

Portanto, se vocês me dão licença, meu eu-maluco tem uma carta para escrever!

* * *

**Sexta-feira, 19 de setembro, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

_Querida Professoa Abbot,_

_ Eu estou perfeitamente ciente de que você passou, semana passada, uma redação de 600 palavras sobre os efeitos de curta e longa duração da Poção Grentlis, e eu estou perfeitamente ciente de que isso não é o que pediu. Apesar disso, isso vai ser o que eu vou te entregar._

_Eu não me esqueci de fazer a redação e eu não tenho desculpas falsas para dizer. De fato, se você olhasse no meu malão agora mesmo, você iria, de fato, encontrar uma redação metade-completa com os efeitos de longa e curta duração da Poção Grentlis.No entanto, ela não está completa por nenhum bom motivo. Na verdade, ela não está completa porque eu não pude suportar escrever mais. Desculpe-me por estar sendo um tanto arrogante, Professora, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai descobrir, depois de ler algumas das redações dos meus colegas, que não tem muita coisa para se falar dos efeitos de longa e/ou curta duração da Poção Grentlis. Isso é porque eu posso contar os efeitos de longa e curta duração em uma mão (curta duração: dores-de-cabeça, dores no estômago e náusea forte; longa duração: sistema imunológico enfraquecido freqüentemente e uma vacina permanente para a cura de algumas poucas doenças de Grentlis. Viu? Em uma mão). Isso é um fato e percebendo isso, eu não entendo como você poderia esperar que eu escrevesse uma redação de 600 palavras__com tão pouca informação. Qualquer um que realmente tentar fazer tal coisa, provavelmente vai entregar uma redação de 600 palavras de informações repetidas, e isso não é uma redação na minha opinião. _

_Eu sei que você é a professora, e eu a aluna, e que eu deveria aceitar qualquer currículo escolar que você escolhesse para nos ensinar sem nenhum argumento, mas outra coisa que eu sinto é que eu deveria lhe chamar a atenção para a simples inutilidade da Poção Grentlis. Como eu tenho certeza de que você sabe bem, esse é o meu último ano em Hogwarts e, depois desse ano, eu vou estar solta no mundo real, lidando com a realidade cruel que é a vida. Eu odeio revelar isso pra você, Professora, mas eu duvido que alguém da nossa turma vá, alguma vez, usar a Poção Grentlis em toda a sua vida. Exceto, talvez, aqueles que vão se tornar Curandeiros, mas mesmo assim, a chance de eles a usarem é pequena. Eu acho que eles nem mesmo aprendem a usar a Poção Grentlis na escola de Curandeiros. Então, dizendo isso, você não acha que deveríamos estar aprendendo poções que são _úteis? _Coisas que nós realmente pudéssemos ser capazes de _usar_ algumas vezes antes de morrermos? Eu entendo que a Poção Grentlis é uma poção particularmente difícil de se mexer (talvez você só esteja tentando julgar nossas habilidades em Poções), mas existem poções que são tanto úteis como difíceis. Talvez alunos como eu achariam mais fácil escrever uma redação de 600 palavras sobre essas poções úteis._

_Portanto, ao invés de entregar a minha verdadeira tarefa, eu vou lhe entregar isso – um tipo de explicação escrita sobre o porquê de eu não ter terminado minha redação e o porquê disso ser aceitável para você. Se você vai escolher realmente levar a sério essa carta é uma escolha só sua, e eu não posso lhe impedir – nem brigarei com você por isso – de me dar um zero, mas eu realmente não pude mais tolerar escrever um absurdo tão ridículo. Eu espero que uma Mestra em Poções como você possa entender o meu dilema._

_Obrigada por sua atenção e me desculpe por qualquer inco__n__veniência que isso pode lhe causar._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Lily Evans._

Observação #24) Os empregados do St. Mungos, obviamente, sumiram, porque tem uma Lily seriamente maluca a solta.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

**Uma aula até Poções**

Se alguma vez já existiu alguma dúvida inabalável na minha mente sobre a minha insanidade sugerida, ela foi totalmente ultrapassada da pior maneira possível.

Eu sou maluca. Eu sou tão maluca quanto as dúvidas.

_Por que_ exatamente eu estou fazendo isso de novo? Por dez galeões? É daí que vem essa força maluca que está me incentivando a fazer isso? Minha necessidade por riqueza? Eu sou assim tão avarenta? De certo modo, eu duvido muito disso. A menos que eu seja avarenta e simplesmente não perceba isso. As pessoas avarentas percebem que elas são avarentas? Eu não tenho muita certeza se elas percebem. Marilyn Monroe cantou sobre sua paixão por diamantes e riqueza, mas isso foi em um filme, então talvez isso não conte. Eu ao menos sei de alguém que é avarento? As outras pessoas percebem quando elas estão conversando com uma pessoa avarenta? Esse meu interesse em pessoas avarentas me torna avarenta, ou é talvez, apenas um meio de nervosismo confuso porque eu estou, por vontade própria, quase tirando um zero em Poções?

Um pouquinho dos dois, eu acho.

* * *

**Um pouquinho mais tarde, ainda na aula de Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

**Um aula até Poções**

Talvez eu só esteja tentando provar alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Para quem? Professora Abott? Potter? Por que eu tenho que provar alguma coisa para duas pessoas que não gostam de mim?

Mas ontem Potter não estava agindo como se não gostasse de mim. Ele estava fazendo a coisa toda de ser legal de novo, e isso, na verdade, me deixou um pouquinho preocupada. Será que isso é outra de suas brincadeiras? Se é, eu estou um pouco desapontada com sua falta de criatividade. Eu pensei que ele fosse melhor do que isso. Fazer a mesma coisa duas vezes? Ele deveria, pelo menos, ter a decência de inventar algo novo. É o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

Talvez essa coisa toda seja apenas outra brincadeira. Talvez ele tenha pensado que seria engraçado me ver tirar um zero, e mesmo que eu não completasse a aposta, ele teria alguma coisa para esfregar na minha cara. Mas esse não pode ser todo o seu plano. Foi só por acaso que ele descobriu que eu estava escrevendo minha redação ontem, então, não pode ter sido isso. Talvez ele tivesse alguma coisa a mais em mente, e aí, essa foi uma de suas brincadeiras tiradas da manga? Pode ter sido isso?

Talvez eu esteja examinando isso demais. Talvez, ele tenha apenas, finalmente, crescido. Talvez ele esteja apenas tentando "diminuir a tensão", como ele disse.

Não. Eu caí nessa uma vez, eu não posso cair de novo. James Potter, infelizmente, sempre será James Potter.

Mas se James Potter sempre será James Potter, e essa é mais uma de suas brincadeiras, por que eu ainda estou, por vontade própria, participando disso?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda na aula de Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

**Uma aula até Poções**

Eu acho que o relógio quebrou.

* * *

**...Mais tarde, ...Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

**Uma aula até Poções**

O ponteiro se mexeu, então, talvez não esteja quebrado. Talvez apenas não esteja funcionando direito. Eu deveria dizer isso ao Flitwick?

**Tão devagar...**

**Por que ainda me importo em escrever isso?**

Vocês acham que o relógio está funcionando direito? – LE

**Parece normal. Por quê? – GR**

Eu acho que talvez esteja quebrado.

**Não está quebrado. E Por que isso importa? Tem um encontro ou algo assim?**

Sim, Grace. Eu, habilmente, marquei um encontro durante a aula de Feitiços. Tem certeza que não está quebrado?

**SIM. Qual é o seu problema? Você parece impaciente.**

Isso é porque eu sou uma mulher louca. Geralmente, as mulheres loucas são impacientes.

**Uma mulher louca? Você quase não é louca, Lily.**

É aí que você se engana, minha amiga. Eu desconfio que eu estou muito maluca.

**Bem, que agradável.**

Pelo menos eu não sou uma Dama dos Gatos.

**Uma Dama dos Gatos? Que diabos é uma Dama dos Gatos?**

Você sabe, a estranha velha em uma casinha velha e fedorenta com milhares e milhares de cachorros? Toda cidade tem uma. A minha tem duas, na verdade. Sra. Doberman e sua protegida, Sra. Figg.

**Damas de gatos têm protegidas?**

Claro! O que você acha que acontece quando uma Dama de Gatos morre? Você não pode simplesmente se nomear uma Dama dos Gatos e inventar as suas próprias regras. Você tem que ser... apresentada.

**Apresentada a quem?**

Bem, à Sociedade da Dama de Gatos, claro!

**Deixa pra lá, retiro o que disse. Você é uma mulher louca.**

Obrigada.

**Por nada.**

Grace?

**Sim?**

Você tem _certeza _que está funcionando?

**Cala a boca, Lily.**

* * *

**A mesmice, a mesmice**

**Eu odeio relógios**

Talvez eu deva contar à Grace sobre minha tarefa escandalosa. Ela ficaria muito orgulhosa, tenho certeza. Claro que ela iria acreditar que foi sua influência horrível, porque ela não está ciente do quanto eu sou avarenta, então ela nunca pensaria que é uma aposta.

Mas ela _pensou_ que minha des-santificação era uma aposta. Talvez ela sabia que eu era avarenta esse tempo todo Ela foi terrivelmente rude ao não me contar. Quero dizer, pessoas que são avarentas deveriam saber que elas são, assim elas poderiam andar por aí cantando **"Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend", **e mesmo que as pessoas olhassem e apontassem, ficaria tudo bem, porque alguém diria a esses apontadores e olheiros, "Não se preocupem com ela. Ela é avarenta e louca". Depois, esses apontadores e olheiros vão concordar com a cabeça, e depois continuar a espalhar o porquê de uma garota estar andando por aí cantando "**Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend".**

Espera um segundo...se _Grace _sabia que eu era avarenta...então _Emmaline_...

* * *

**Apenas adivinhe onde**

**Apenas adivinhe quando**

Eu prometo que eu vou parar de ser avarenta se você voltar a falar comigo – LE

_Do que você está falando, Lily? – EV_

É por isso que você está com raiva de mim, certo? Porque sem saber, eu tenho sido avarenta por bastante tempo?

_Eu não sei do que você está falando, Lily. Agora, por favor, me deixe em paz. Eu estou TENTANDO fazer anotações decentes, como você, sendo monitora-chefe, devia estar fazendo. _

Então, você quer dizer que não é por isso que você está com raiva de mim?

Em?

Emmaline?

Ah, _francamente,_ Emma!

**Ah, não...**

Droga.

O sinal acabou de tocar.

Acho que vou vomitar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – Lidando com a Peste**

**Mais tarde, Almoço no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

Sabe, realmente demora muito para uma garota ser verdadeiramente capaz de se chamar de _elegante..._

Veja bem, _elegante_ é, na verdade, uma palavra bastante complicada, e uma característica ainda mais complicada. Quando falamos em ser realmente, verdadeiramente _elegante, _há, na verdade, apenas uma quantidade de pessoas bem seletiva que realmente tem uma habilidade de ser elegante. A arte da elegância – com sua perspicácia, sua brilhante brandura, e seu total e completo sentimento de afabilidade – não é, infelizmente, uma coisa que todo Tom, Dick, e/ou Harry consegue. A utilização da elegância poderia ter um efeito colateral desastroso também. Quando usado incorretamente ou por alguma pessoa incapaz, a elegância poderia muito bem levar ao fim do mundo como nós conhecemos.

Sabendo de tudo isso foi que eu achei um feito real e profundo que hoje, agora mesmo, eu, Lily Christine Evans consegui a honra de me chamar de _elegante._

É, é isso mesmo. A Lily Evans boba, avarenta, e cheia de carma ruim, estava _TÃO_ elegante, que eu acho que eu mereço algum tipo de aplauso, ou, possivelmente, uma recompensa. Eu fui _tão_ genial. Muitas pessoas não poderiam ter feito o que eu fiz e, ainda assim, sair ileso, mas eu fiz.

Eu estou simplesmente _irradiando_ elegância de _tão_ elegante que eu estou.

Eu estava caminhando para a sala de Poções, A Tarefa presa fracamente na minha mão esquerda. Eu acho que é bem seguro dizer que eu estava perto demais de ter um ataque de pânico, o que não é considerado saudável. Sério, não é brincadeira. Eu acredito que eu estava a um sussurro de desmaiar e cair no chão. Quero dizer, eu não _faço_ coisas como essa. Eu entrego _todas _as minhas tarefas, respeito completamente todos os meus professores (não importando o ressentimento existente entre nós dois), e por último e mais importante, eu _não_ escuto o James Potter quando ele me diz para eu _não_ fazer essas coisas. Essa não sou _eu._ Eu não sou assim. E agora, repentinamente, lá estava eu, agindo...bem, não como eu. O que, possivelmente, poderia estar me compelindo a fazer tal coisa? (Quero dizer, além da minha completa estupidez e do meu estilo de vida avarento?). Essas características bastante condenáveis não pareciam suficientes. Nada parecia suficiente. Mas eu ainda iria fazer isso. Eu não tinha mais nenhuma escolha, _a não ser_ fazer isso. E era isso que me assustava.

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu não desmaiei, nem morri e nem tive um colapso ou algo assim, apesar de que eu estava internamente hiperventilando e externamente mordendo os meus lábios tão forte que eles, praticamente, sangraram. Eu entrei na sala ainda viva, para o meu grande desapontamento.

"O que há de errado com você?", Grace perguntou, pegando o lugar ao lado do meu enquanto nós entrávamos na sala, um tom levemente preocupado em sua voz "Você parece muito pálida, Lily".

Eu passei a minha mão no meu rosto, esperando que isso, de alguma forma, acalmasse meus nervos, ou talvez não os fizessem tão aparentes. Essa era a última coisa que eu precisava agora mesmo – ser mandada à Ala Hospitalar porque eu parecia doente.

"Nada. Eu estou bem", eu insisti, propositalmente colocando os meus livros na nossa mesa para que eles pudessem cobrir A Tarefa. Grace me olhou.

"Não seja idiota, Lily. Você está agindo loucamente toda a manhã. Agora, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou eu vou ter que arrancar isso de você?".

Eu recuei levemente por causa de seu ultimato. Eu poderia contar a ela, não poderia? Não seria assim tão grande coisa. Como eu disse antes, Grace ficaria totalmente empolgada com a coisa toda. Ela pensaria que eu virei algum tipo de renegada ou algo assim. Ela é minha amiga. Ela não julgaria o fato de que eu não estou agindo como eu mesma, e o fato de que eu estou fazendo algo tão inacreditavelmente idiota, que é quase cômico. É pra isso que as amigas servem: pra te apoiar quando você está sendo inacreditavelmente idiota.

Mas antes que eu pudesse inventar uma desculpa qualquer ou finalmente criar coragem e contar a ela sobre a aposta estúpida, alguma coisa atrás de mim chamou a atenção de Grace. Um pouco aliviada pela distração momentânea, eu me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando. Eu não fiquei tão surpresa como eu deveria ficar, ao encontrar Potter lá em pé. Parece que ele sempre está onde você não quer que ele esteja.

"Tudo bem, Evans?", ele me perguntou com um sorriso infantil e com um brilho travesso em seus olhos. Eu lutei contra o desejo de olhá-lo furiosamente. Ele estava gostando do meu sofrimento muito mais do que era absolutamente necessário.

"Tudo bem, Potter", eu murmurei, me forçando a sorrir. "E você?".

"Eu estou ótimo", ele me disse, sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu poderia dizer, apenas pelo jeito que ele ainda estava sorrindo, que ele não acreditou no meu sorriso de fachada nem por um segundo. Ainda assim, a minha única outra opção era começar a chorar bem ali, então, vocês vão entender porque eu escolhi continuar com a minha farsa.

"Que bom", eu respondi calmamente, abaixando os meus olhos. Eu não queria mais olhá-lo. Potter riu.

"Na verdade", ele continuou, me olhando nos olhos, apesar de minha cabeça estar curvada, "Eu acho que eu posso ter achado dez galeões essa manhã, então, _eu diria_ que eu estou mais do que bem, você não acha?". Ele me olhou criticamente, me desafiando a contradizê-lo. Eu queria olhá-lo furiosamente, mas eu sabia que eu não podia. Eu estava quase reagindo, tentando fazer alguns comentários inteligentes, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Grace entrou na conversa.

"_Pode_ ter achado _dez galeões_?", ela bravejou, olhando de um para o outro de forma cética. "Você simplesmente não _acha_ dez galeões, James! O que vocês estão – "

"Reynolds!".

A voz da Professora Abbott se espalhou pela sala, interrompendo e imediatamente paralisando Grace. Nós três movemos nossos olhos para onde Abbott estava nos olhando com raiva do seu lugar na frente da sala. Grace fechou sua boca, sua fala interrompida. "Sr. Potter", Abbott falou com raiva, ainda nos encarando com sua expressão mais horrível, "Eu sugiro que você se sente! _Agora._".

"Desculpa, Professora", Potter respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Ele moveu-se rapidamente até o seu lugar do outro lado da sala, nem um pouco intimidado com o fato de que um professor tinha acabado de gritar com ele na frente da turma toda, enquanto eu estava quase morrendo de medo, sendo que ela nem tinha percebido que eu estava lá ainda. Eu odiava o fato de que ele podia ser tão despreocupado, o fato de que nada disso importava pra ele. Eu me virei para frente, sentindo que Potter ainda estava me observando, mesmo depois dele ter sentado em seu lugar. Quando eu lhe lancei um olhar, ele estava se reclinando casualmente em sua cadeira, olhando para mim. Ele me lançou seu sorriso mais triunfante.

Seu idiota vaidoso e cruel.

A aula seguiu normal depois disso. Como sempre, Abbott iria recolher nossas tarefas no fim da aula, o que, naturalmente, me deixou mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos de aflição. Eu pensei em não entregar nada, mas descobri que isso provavelmente seria tão ruim quanto entregar minha carta. Depois, eu pensei em pedir para a Grace para eu copiar a sua redação, mas depois eu rejeitei essa idéia porque Professora Abbott perceberia. Depois, eu ponderei sobre os prós e contras de dez galeões e como o seu ganho poderia me afetar, afetar a minha vida e meu status completo como uma pessoa avarenta. Depois que isso começou a ficar chato, eu comecei a rabiscar. E quando _isso_ ficou chato, eu fiz anotações. Apesar de tudo, foi uma aula muito produtiva, e antes que eu percebesse, o sinal do almoço tocou.

"Tarefas! Na minha mesa! Agora!", Abbott gritou alto, assegurando que seu pedido alcançasse até mesmo os alunos mais apressadinhos. Houve gemidos e protestos, mas todo mundo começou a se mover até a mesa de Abbott com suas tarefas.

Era hora. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu não deveria estar tão chocada sobre isso tudo – eu estava contando os minutos desde o maldito segundo que eu tinha entrado na sala, pelo amor de Merlin! – mas eu estava. Eu olhei para A Tarefa, observando minha letra torta com um silencioso sentimento de medo. Eu disse a mim mesma que tudo ficaria bem; que daqui a vinte anos, ninguém iria se importar que Lily Evans não tivesse entregado a sua tarefa de Poções. De alguma forma, esses pensamentos fracassaram ao me confortar.

Eu respirei fundo, sabendo que se eu continuasse a perder tempo, eu não entregaria nada no fim das contas. Eu repeti o meu mantra de que tudo ficaria bem, enquanto eu dava uma rápida e última olhada na minha Tarefa...e então, eu tive uma idéia. Eu rapidamente usei a minha varinha para copiar a carta em outro pedaço de pergaminho em branco. Com um último suspiro, eu peguei o original e, decididamente, caminhei até a frente da sala. O mais fria e rapidamente que eu podia conseguir, eu coloquei o original no topo da crescente pilha de tarefas, a observando com um sentimento levemente nauseante, enquanto ela desaparecia debaixo das redações dos meus colegas. Era isso. Estava feito. E o mais chocante de tudo é que, assim que eu vi o pergaminho desaparecer completamente, o sentimento nauseante que vinha agitando o meu estômago sumiu. Assim, do nada, ele desapareceu. Ao invés disso, eu senti...calma.

Sim, _calma._

Eu sei, eu sei, como eu podia estar calma? Mas a verdade era que estava acabado. Eu tinha entregado e não tinha mais nada que eu podia fazer para mudar isso. Eu posso tirar um zero, ou não. Abbott pode decidir ler a minha carta na frente da turma toda como algum tipo de punição e me forçar a olhar os meus colegas rirem por debaixo de suas mãos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Nada. Eu não podia fazer nada. E eu aceitei isso. E de alguma forma estranha e sem sentido, eu acho que eu também estava...orgulhosa de mim mesma. Quero dizer, eu tinha conseguido. Eu tinha realmente conseguido. Com motivo ou sem motivo, mesmo assim, eu ainda tinha conseguido. Eu era agora, oficialmente, uma criadora de caso. Junto com o leve sentimento de pânico que veio com tal declaração (e mais do que um leve sentimento de total alegria), eu também me senti satisfeita. Completa, até. Eu não era mais Lily Evans, a boazinha e comportada. Eu era Lily Evans, A Escritora de Cartas Escandalosas.

E acredite ou não, Lily Evans, A Escritora de Cartas Escandalosas tinha um plano.

Um _bom_ plano.

Um plano _elegante._

Depois de entregar A Tarefa e rapidamente pegar os meus livros da minha mesa, eu peguei o pedaço de pergaminho que continha a cópia da minha carta que eu tinha feito antes. Eu examinei a sala rapidamente, aliviada ao descobrir que a pessoa que eu estava procurando ainda estava na sala. Jogando meus ombros para trás e levantando o meu queixo, eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e depois comecei a caminhada pela sala. Eu andei confiantemente até o outro lado da sala, parando em frente à mesa onde Potter, Black, Remus e Peter ainda estavam arrumando suas coisas para sair.

"Oi, Evans", Peter disse, sendo o primeiro a perceber que eu estava lá. Ele lançou a Potter um olhar rápido, o que me fez imaginar que Potter tinha contado aos seus amigos sobre a aposta. Ele, diferentemente de mim, parecia não ter problema nenhum em contar.

"Oi, Peter", eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso. O cumprimento gentil chamou a atenção dos outros três marotos, e assim que perceberam minha presença, todos eles trocaram olhares, parecendo ter algum tipo de conversa silenciosa em questão de segundos. Potter foi o primeiro a se aproximar de mim, e o olhar confiante que ele ostentava foi o suficiente para me fazer querer cair na gargalhada.

Mas eu não ri. Ainda não.

"Bem, _essa_ é uma surpresa boa", ele disse com um sorriso afetado, cruzando seus braços. "Está aqui para um pouquinho de conversa, Lily? Ou talvez, você tenha algo que você queira me _dar_?".

As gargalhadas estavam morrendo de vontade de sair, mas eu as engoli rigorosamente para não estragar a minha diversão. Ele estava tão pomposo com a coisa toda que era quase triste. Ele obviamente achava que eu tinha me acorvadado e entregado a tarefa correta. Hunf! Ele obviamente não me conhece tão bem quanto ele acha que conhece.

Mantendo o meu comportamento calmo, controlado e _elegante_, eu simplesmente sorri em resposta ao Potter, tirando a cópia da minha carta das pilhas de livro que eu estava carregando.

"Na verdade", eu disse, segurando a carta na sua frente, "Eu queria te dar isso".

Obviamente, o pergaminho não era o que ele estava esperando; seu olhar me mostrou isso. Ele olhou o pergaminho na minha mão estendida curiosamente, me lançando um olhar incerto. Ele o pegou lentamente da minha mão, e eu o observei com um sorriso, enquanto ele, silenciosamente, começava a ler. Eu esperei pela resposta inevitável, enquanto Potter começava a perceber, lentamente, o que exatamente era o pergaminho.

"O que é isso?", Sirius perguntou, se aproximando de Potter. Eu esperei pela reação de Potter, enquanto ele examinava o pedaço de pergaminho. Sirius se aproximou ainda mais dele, tentando ver melhor a carta por sobre o seu ombro, mas Potter o tirou de suas vistas.

"Não é nada", eu disse a Sirius. "Eu prometi a Potter que eu o deixaria olhar a minha tarefa".

O olhar descrente que Sirius me lançou me levou a acreditar que talvez Potter não tivesse contado a seus amigos sobre a aposta, no final das contas. No entanto, eu não estava preocupada com isso. Eu não me importava se o resto deles sabia ou não. Eu continuei com os meus olhos grudados no Potter. Seu rosto estava completamente inexpressivo, enquanto ele examinava a página. Não tinha nenhum jeito de eu descobrir o que estava passando em sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava vazio de emoção.

E então, depois do que pareceu pra sempre, ele finalmente olhou pra mim. Um pequeno sorriso estava brincando em seu rosto.

"Você não faria isso", ele disse, estreitando seus olhos.

Eu ri.

"É claro que eu faria", eu disse a ele com um sorriso muito _elegante._ "E eu suponho que você, em breve, terá algo pra mim em troca?".

Potter balançou sua cabeça lentamente. "Você está mentindo", ele ainda insistiu.

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir orgulhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que dava de ombros. Estava acabado. Eu tinha ganhado. Ele podia negar o quanto quisesse agora, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria ter que jogar a toalha. Essa idéia me encheu de uma alegria tão contagiante que eu sabia que eu tinha que sair de lá rápido ou eu iria arruinar toda a minha fachada elegante com uma combinação de gargalhadas infinitas.

"Acredite no que quiser", eu terminei simplesmente, ainda observando o rosto do Potter. Ainda não havia nenhum sinal de que ele acreditava em mim, mas eu não me importava. Eu sabia que por trás daquela fachada incerta, ele estava internamente chocado com o meu comportamento. E por isso, eu sorri de novo.

E então, assim como ele tinha feito várias vezes antes, eu me virei e caminhei casualmente para fora da sala, rindo silenciosamente pra mim mesma durante todo o tempo.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Herbologia**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 24**

Sabe, eu acho que ser _elegante_ realmente ajudou a minha disposição. Quero dizer, ainda essa manhã eu estava arruinada – me preocupando insensatamente com a carta idiota e com aquela aposta ridícula – mas agora que isso está acabado, e que eu ganhei meu lugar no Mundo dos Elegantes ...bem, vamos apenas dizer que a vida está parecendo um pouquinho mais resplandecente.

Como por exemplo, na hora do almoço. Quando Emma se sentou com o Mac na mesa da Corvinal e ficou me olhando furiosamente, eu não fiquei chateada e nem tentei acenar para ela de um jeito muito amistoso como eu geralmente faço. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente a ignorei e não a deixei me incomodar. É um sentimento muito reanimador, toda essa não-preocupação. Eu acho que eu gosto disso.

E agora eu acho –

Oh.

O que é isso?

Um bilhete?

Hum. Potencial.

**Absurdo. Você não entregou a carta. – JP**

Ora, ora, ora, o que nós temos aqui? Outra coleção de bilhetinhos do James Potter, pelo que vejo. O pobre idiota não aprendeu com a última vez? Quero dizer, se ele _quer_ ser acertado na cabeça por pedaços de pergaminho voadores, ok, tudo bem, quem sou eu para dizer não? Melhor pra mim, eu acho. No entanto...eu deveria responder dessa vez? Os bilhetes dele, quero dizer? Eu não estou exatamente mais com raiva dele, estou? E eu não tenho certeza se pessoas elegantes fazem coisas como essa, de qualquer forma. Jogar pergaminho na cabeça das pessoas, quero dizer. Não parece muito com o tipo de coisa que James Bond faria.

Hum.

Interessante.

_Se você não tem os dez galeões, eu vou entender. Sério. Ao invés disso, você poderia ser o meu escravo particular. – LE_

Quando você é elegante como eu, afirmações como "Você poderia ser meu escravo particular" não são consideradas como indireta sexual. Ao invés disso, elas são consideradas comentários engraçados e inteligentes. É por isso que eu gosto de ser elegante. Se a Lily Não-elegante tivesse dito algo assim, isso poderia muito bem ter sido considerado um comentário implicantemente paquerador e de piranha, o que, você sabe, eca.

É bom ser elegante.

**Tão intrigante quanto isso pode parecer, eu acho que não é muito justo, considerando que você perdeu. Se **_**você**_** não tiver o dinheiro, talvez **_**você**_** possa ser **_**minha**_** escrava particular...?**

Percebe? Sendo um membro ávido no Mundo dos Elegantes, Sr. Potter pode dizer essas coisas de uma maneira não-paqueradora.

_Como sua primeira tarefa, você pode começar a copiar essas informações sobre as plantas Riciferd para mim._

**Copiar as informações? Você quer dizer que você já não sabe **_**tudo**_** que há pra saber? Evans, você está falhando.**

_Pelo contrário, Sr. Potter. Eu nunca falho. Ah, e escreva de modo organizado, por favor._

**Talvez eu deva ir perguntar para a Abbott sobre a sua tarefa, então?**

_Talvez você deva._

**Ótimo. Eu acho que eu vou.**

**Na verdade, eu **_**sei**_** que eu vou.**

**Esse é o momento em que você começa a entrar em pânico e confessa que você realmente não entregou aquela carta idiota.**

**Comece, a qualquer momento.**

**Eu estou esperando.**

**Preferivelmente em algum momento deste século, por favor.**

_Eu realmente não sei como você pode estar escrevendo essas coisas insignificantes, enquanto também copia todas aquelas informações do quadro._

**Eu não tenho que copiar aquilo. Eu tenho uma escrava particular que está fazendo isso.**

_Sério? Tenha certeza que a sua escrava particular esteja copiando de forma organizada. Eu tenho que conseguir ler as anotações, sabe._

**Minha escrava particular sempre escreve de forma organizada. Ela nunca falha.**

_Bem, bom pra você então. Sua escrava particular parece perfeita._

**Ela é.**

* * *

**Mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 26**

"O que foi _aquilo?_".

A voz decepcionada de Grace soou atrás de mim, e eu não pude evitar suspirar. Francamente, eu estou _tentando _fazer o meu dever aqui. Nem todas as pessoas são super-inteligentes e podem simplesmente estalar os dedos e ter as coisas prontas, sabe. E já que monitoras-chefe têm que realmente manter um ritmo de trabalho constante com coisas como notas e vidas, e eu já fiquei pra trás nisso, eu não posso me permitir ter mais algum atraso.

E nem mesmo importa que eu, na verdade, não estava fazendo meu dever, mas sim olhando para aquele garoto bastante encantador algumas prateleiras abaixo, porque essa não é a questão. A questão, claro, é que eu _poderia_ estar fazendo meu dever, e seu _estivesse_ fazendo, Grace não deveria me incomodar com aqueles seus "o que foi _aquilo?",_ porque eu não _sei_ o que 'aquilo' era. Eu nem mesmo sei o que _'aquilo'_ é.

"O que foi o quê?", eu pergunto a ela, fingindo continuar a escrever a minha tarefa de Feitiços, apesar de eu estar escrevendo isso.

_"Aquilo!"_, ela exclamou, seus braços se batendo. Eu a encarei inexpressivamente. Ai, coitada, ela finalmente ficou louca. Eu sabia que aconteceria um dia, mas...que hora mais horrível, né? Agora, eu tinha duas melhores amigas, depois uma, e agora nenhuma...Eu vou ter que fazer uma audição ou algo assim. Para novas melhores amigas, quero dizer. Ao menos que eu consiga que Emma volte a falar comigo de novo, e talvez tente "desenlouquecer" a Grace. É difícil, eu acho, mas eu sou uma garota esperta, eu vou conseguir. Bem, não _esperta_ na verdade, mas elegante, o que tem que valer de alguma coisa, certo? Eu imagino -

"_Lily!_".

Ai, droga. Ela estava falando?

"Você escutou alguma coisa do que eu disse?".

Madame Pince mandou a gente se calar. Grace a ignorou. Eu sacudi a minha cabeça.

"_Aquilo_", Grace disse lentamente pela terceira vez, "é a completa e total insanidade que vem acontecendo toda a manhã! Primeiro, com aquela coisa dos dez galeões em Poções, depois com toda aquela troca de bilhetes maluca em Herbologia – sim, não pense que eu não vi aquilo, Lily Christine Evans! Agora, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou eu vou ter que arrancar isso de você?".

Me levou um momento ou dois para eu descobrir do que diabos ela estava falando. Depois, eu percebi.

Potter.

"Aquilo" é Potter e eu.

"Bem, eu não chamaria passar bilhetinhos uma _insanidade_, Grace", eu respondi friamente, ainda considerando a possibilidade de contar sobre a aposta pra ela ou não. "Quero dizer, eu e você fazemos isso toda hora".

Grace me olhou furiosa. "Sim, mas a última vez que _nós_ trocamos bilhetinhos, eu não ignorei completamente a parte do plano de passar o bilhete e comecei a contar pontos por cada vez que eu conseguia arremessar um pergaminho na sua cabeça. Eu fiz isso?".

Boa questão. Foi um jogo divertido – bastante inteligente da minha parte também. Apesar de eu achar que jogar pergaminhos nele foi um pouquinho imaturo da minha parte. De novo, divertido, mas imaturo. Hum. Talvez da próxima vez – bem, quero dizer, se _houver_ uma próxima vez. Quero dizer, eu duvido que Potter esteja ansioso para passar o seu tempo trocando bilhetinhos comigo. Ele apenas fez isso da primeira vez porque eu estava com raiva dele, e ele apenas fez isso _dessa_ vez porque ele queria os seus dez galeões (o que ele não vai ganhar, já que ele perdeu). Ele realmente não tem um motivo para fazer isso de novo. Não que eu _queira_ que ele faça isso ou qualquer coisa. Nós não nos gostamos, e pessoas que não se gostam não gostam de trocar bilhetinhos.

Mesmo que esses bilhetinhos sejam, de alguma forma, engraçados já que nós dois somos elegantes e inteligentes e tudo mais.

"_Então?"._

Ai, droga. Não prestei atenção de novo.

"Er...não está acontecendo nada, Grace", eu disse com um dar de ombros inocente. Grace me lançou um olhar. "É sério", eu insisti. "Eu o deixei ler a minha redação de Poções, e ele tinha uma pergunta sobre isso. Isso é tudo".

Não era _realmente_ uma mentira, quando você pensa sobre isso. Tecnicamente eu _realmente_ dei para ele o que eu entreguei como minha redação de Poções,e ele, tecnicamente, teve uma pergunta/comentário sobre ela, então eu não estava _realmente_ mentindo pra ela. Não que teria importado se eu realmente tivesse tido que mentir. Parece que, apesar de eu ser uma garota cheia de carma ruim, eu sempre tive a habilidade de ser uma boa mentirosa. Não que seja bom ou algo assim. Mentir é feio e as pessoas não deveriam fazer isso. Principalmente as pessoas que são monitoras-chefe. É ilegal ou algo assim, eu acho.

"Vocês trocaram bilhetinhos por um tempo muito grande pra ele ter apenas uma pergunta, Lily!", Grace respondeu com raiva. Eu olhei para a Grace com raiva. Eu não sei porque ela está tão chateada com isso. Francamente, não eram ela e Emma que ficavam sempre me falando como Potter é um cara legal e gentil?

"Por que você está assim?", eu perguntei a ela, expondo as minhas preocupações. "Você e Emma estão sempre falando que Potter é um amigo perfeito, e agora, do nada, eu troco alguns bilhetinhos com o maldito garoto e ele, repentinamente, se torna o assassino de jovens inocentes?".

"Então vocês são amigos agora?", Grace perguntou rapidamente, alterando as minhas palavras, a raiva sumindo de sua voz. Ao invés disso, sua voz parecia peculiarmente ansiosa. "Você e James?".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Não, nós não somos _amigos_", eu respondi com raiva, fazendo uma careta. "Nós não nos suportamos! Você sabe disso!".

Grace estreitou seus olhos com suspeita.

"Mas você acabou de _dizer_ que você deu a ele sua redação!", ela me lançou aquele olhar 'alguma coisa não está certa aqui'. "Você simplesmente não sai por aí dando suas tarefas para as pessoas que você odeia, dá?".

Isso é verdade. Mas a maioria das pessoas também não faz apostas de dez galeões com pessoas que elas odeiam.

"Não é assim", eu digo a ela, apesar de que, estranhamente, isso é tecnicamente, exatamente o que parece. "É...uh...uma coisa de monitores-chefe. Você realmente não entenderia".

"O que eu não entenderia?", Grace perguntou. "O que você não está me contando?".

Eu fiquei calada e não a respondi. Sinceramente, eu não sei porque eu não conto sobre a estúpida aposta para a Grace. Nem é grande coisa, e não é como se ela fosse Emma para me repreender por causa disso. Na verdade, Grace provavelmente aplaudiria os meus esforços para não fazer a tarefa e me daria boas-vindas por entrar em seu mundo. Eu simplesmente...é só que...ela tem razão, eu acho. Quero dizer, como eu posso dizer que Potter e eu somos inimigos numa hora, e depois eu vou e faço apostas com ele e troco bilhetinhos com ele? Talvez eu só esteja confusa. Talvez é por causa de toda aquela transformação de Potter-Malvado/James-Amigável que ele fica empurrando pra mim. Eu acho que é só que eu realmente ainda não sei o que pensar dele. A última vez que eu aceitei algum tipo de relação com o James-Amigável, eu terminei com uma grande gosma verde na minha cabeça. Quem iria querer se colocar nesse lugar de novo?

"Eu já te disse...tudo", eu respondi com o coração apertado um tempo depois, nem mesmo me importando em esconder a minha mentira. Grace entendeu a indireta óbvia.

"Bem", ela me disse se levantando, "Eu estou indo para o treino de Quadribol. Mas se, de repente, você se lembrar de algo que você tenha se esquecido de me contar", ela fez uma pausa e me olhou criticamente, "você sabe onde me encontrar, certo?".

Eu concordei, mas minhas dúvidas ainda inquietantes sobre aceitar um relacionamento civilizado com James Potter me impediram de fazer o que Grace realmente queria – contar a ela sobre a aposta. Quando eu não disse mais nada, eu escutei Grace suspirar e a observei ir embora algum tempo depois.

É óbvio que eu tenho que pensar em um monte de coisa.

Psh. Sorte minha.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 27**

Tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Alguma coisa seriamente e irreversivelmente errada. Eu estou doente. Eu estou mal. Eu sei que estou.

Por que eu não iria nem me _importar_, nem mesmo _piscar os olhos de um jeito sensual_, quando Amos passou por mim agora mesmo se eu não estivesse doente? E sim, eu acho que é melhor agir naturalmente quando estou perto dele como eu agi agora, do que dar risadinhas e paquerar como eu geralmente faço, mas dar risadinhas e paquerar é o que uma garota _deveria_ fazer quando ela está perto do cara que ela gosta! Quero dizer, eu mal olhei pro garoto! Eu não fiz _nada_!

_Ugh._ Isso tudo é culpa da Grace. E do Potter! Os dois estão ARRUINANDO A MINHA VIDA!

JUNTOS!

Eles não percebem que eu já tenho bagunça suficiente na minha vida? Eles realmente não precisam aparecer com suas gentilezas contraditórias e acusações irritantemente precisas para fazer isso ficar pior. Já está ruim o suficiente, muito obrigada.

EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO!

Por que eu não posso ser como qualquer outra garota? Porque eu não posso ser livre para odiar aqueles que eu sempre odiei, ser amiga das garotas que eu sempre fui amiga e paquerar o garoto com quem eu vou me casar? Por que eu não posso? É assim _tanta_ coisa para se pedir, um pouquinho de normalidade na minha vida extremamente anormal?

Não, eu não acho que seja.

Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não quero mais falar com ninguém. Toda vez que eu falo, eu sempre faço alguma coisa ou digo algo idiota. Ninguém mais pode confiar em mim. Eu decidi, oficialmente, ficar e me esconder na minha cama todo o fim de semana. Isolamento é a única maneira que eu posso esperar que me recupere do sofrimento que eu tenho enfrentado nas mãos dos estudantes de Hogwarts!

Eu não vou sair desse quarto o fim de semana inteiro. Eu não vou, não vou, não vou!

Ao menos que eu tenha que ir ao banheiro. Ou comer. Mas só pra isso e nada mais.

É, nada mais.

* * *

**Sábado, 20 de setembro, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 28**

Me levantei muito cedo essa manhã. Essa mudança no meu relógio interno está ainda mais maluca que antes, porque hoje é SÁBADO – ou, como eu gosto de chamar, O-Dia-Do-Sono – mas eu não estava dormindo. Todo mundo estava – até Emma que geralmente perde O-Dia-Do-Sono – mas eu não estava. Eu fico pensando se isso vai virar minha rotina. Essa coisa toda de acordar cedo, quero dizer. Não é tão ruim depois que você se acostuma com isso, eu acho – diferente com certeza, mas não ruim. Eu não acordei cedo o suficiente para assistir o nascer-do-sol hoje, mas mesmo sem o nascer-do-sol foi bem legal. Todo mundo ainda estava dormindo, então eu pude sair do dormitório e descer para tomar o café-da-manhã sem arruinar todo o plano de "me esconder na cama". Ninguém nem saberia que eu havia saído.

E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu nunca vi o Salão Principal ficar tão vazio como ele fica de manhã bem cedo. Há apenas alguns estudantes sentados em cada mesa, e apesar de parecer bem estranho, também é meio confortador. Quero dizer, eu não tive que brigar para pegar um pouco de leite, e eu não tive que me preocupar em parecer bonita porque Amos poderia me ver... só tinha eu, a Mary Sue do sexto ano, Corvinal-Roy**, **e algumas outras pessoas insignificantes, todas parecendo igualmente desarrumadas como eu a essa hora da manhã. Ah, e o Professor Dumbledore, mas isso nem é uma surpresa muito grande, já que ele está sempre em todos os lugares (Observação #28: Dumbledore nunca parece desarrumado. Nunca. Nem mesmo nessa hora tão desconfortável, quando está tudo bem parecer desarrumado, porque ninguém está te julgando. Deve ser cansativo ficar sempre arrumado. No entanto, ele é o Dumbledore e tudo o mais, então eu acho que isso não importa).

**Então, agora eu estou sentada aqui, relaxando, dando esporádicos sorrisos agradáveis para a Mary Sue do sexto ano (que está sentada na minha frente) e comendo um café-da-manhã agradável e sem dramas.**

** Até agora uma manhã adorável.**

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto Dia**

**Observações Totais: 31**

Observação #29) Aparentemente Mary-Sue, Roy, Dumbledore e eu não somos os _únicos_ a não estarem dormindo no Dia-Do-Sono.

Ninguém espera que as coisas dêem errado quando você está comendo waffles. Sério, eu não estou brincando. Elas simplesmente não dão errado. Waffles não é o tipo de comida que manda sinais de alerta para indicar que alguma coisa pode ficar fora de ordem. Pelo contrário. Eles fazem você pensar que as coisas vão permanecer calmas e agradáveis, assim como os próprios waffles. Talvez seja por isso que eu gosto tanto deles. Dos waffles, quero dizer. Eles parecem tão seguros e cuidadosos...quem poderia resistir? Ou talvez seja porque eu tenho uma quedinha por waffles de morango – mas sem groselha, com manteiga, porque groselha é pegajoso e de alguma forma ou outra, sempre que eu coloco groselha, ela acaba indo parar no meu cabelo. Toda vez, sem falta. Mas esse não é o problema. O problema é, claro, que eu fui levada a um falso senso de segurança por causa dos waffles e tudo mais. Quero dizer, lá estava eu, lançando sorrisos ocasionais para a Mary Sue do sexto ano e, acima de tudo, estava aproveitando a manhã do meu Dia-de-Sono. Eu não poderia esperar problemas quando eu estava comendo _waffles_ (o que, por sinal, estavam maravilhosos. Observação#30) Comida é, definitivamente, muito mais bem feita de manhã bem cedinho. Esses waffles foram, sem dúvida, os melhores que eu já provei. Pensar que eu estive comendo toda a porcaria com que eles estavam me alimentando mais tarde! Hunf!). Não haveria problema nenhum. Absolutamente nenhum.

Eu não vi a coisa vindo.

Até ela se sentar do meu lado.

"Bom dia, Lily".

Observação #31) Como o Professor Dumbledore, James Potter nunca parece desarrumado.

Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu parei de respirar. James Potter estava sentado do meu lado. Bem ali. Lá. De manhã bem cedinho. Desafiando a serenidade prometida pelos waffles. Ele estava...ele..._ali_! Bem ali, _perto de mim!_ A pessoa que eu estava, no momento, em uma missão para ignorá-la completamente, estava sentada bem ali do meu lado! Eu me senti tão traída. Meu carma atingiu um ponto insuperável que podia até mesmo corromper a inocência de um bando de waffles seguros e agradáveis. A vida não poderia ser assim tão injusta para todo mundo.

"Eu...o que você está fazendo aqui?", foi o que eu consegui soltar, depois que eu consegui me recuperar do choque inicial de ter James Potter sentado do meu lado como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Potter nem mesmo se incomodou em levantar a cabeça quando ele respondeu.

"Eu estou comendo".

"É, eu estou vendo", eu murmurei sem rodeios, olhando para a quantidade astronômica de café-da-manhã que Potter estava, no momento, empilhando em cima do seu prato já abundante. Waffles, eu notei, não era uma de suas escolhas. Na verdade, era praticamente a única coisa que ele _não_ tinha escolhido. "Você é um dispositivo para coleta e tratamento de lixo, você sabia disso?".

Ele parou de colocar comida em seu parto. "Dispositivo de que?".

Eu revirei meus olhos e não me incomodei em responder. Se ele não queria prestar nenhuma atenção em Estudo dos Trouxas, então tudo bem. Eu não me tornaria sua professora particular...er, mesmo ele sendo o meu professor particular. Mas esse não é o assunto. O assunto _é_ que ele é um idiota estúpido, e se ele está muito ocupado fazendo estúpidas"Potterices" (como fazer apostas com monitoras-chefe malucas que simplesmente não deveriam estar vivas, ou passar bilhetinhos com sua antiga inimiga porque ele acha que é engraçado confundi-la) para prestar atenção e aprender o que é um dispositivo para coleta e tratamento de lixo, então eu não vou ensiná-lo. Até onde eu sei, ele merece sua ignorância. Talvez se ele simplesmente parasse de ser um idiota estúpido, ele descobriria o que um dispositivo para coleta e tratamento de lixo é.

"Deixa pra lá", eu suspirei quando Potter continuou a me encarar curiosamente. "O que eu _quis dizer_ é: o que você está fazendo aqui _agora_? É cedo. Muito cedo. Você está ciente disso?".

"Totalmente ciente", Potter respondeu com um sorriso. Finalmente percebendo que mais nenhuma comida podia caber naquele único prato a sua frente, ele passou a colocar em um segundo prato. Esse ele escolheu encher com ovos e torrada. "Eu sempre acordo cedo".

"Mas é Sábado", eu tentei de novo. "Nenhuma aula. Você poderia dormir até meio-dia se quisesse".

"Eu sei", Potter disse, dando de ombros. Ele me lançou mais um sorriso bobo. "Mas a comida é sempre melhor de manhã bem cedo".

Eu tentei não olhá-lo de cara feia e, ao invés disso, franzi as sobrancelhas. Essa tinha sido a _minha_ observação. _Minha._ E quem ele pensa que é pra acordar cedo como eu? Era pra ser a _minha_ hora – a única hora do dia que eu não precisava me _importar_ com nada, nem ninguém. Potter simplesmente não podia _invadir_ essa hora. É injusto. E daí que, tecnicamente, foi ele que descobriu as vantagens de se levantar cedo antes de mim e tem feito isso por um bom tempo? Onde está seu senso de cavalheirismo? Ele não tem vergonha suficiente para se mandar e me dar alguns minutos de paz?

Claro que ele não tem.

Eu suspirei com mau humor, me forçando a não olhar furiosamente o idiota que estava sendo do meu lado. "Ah, eu suponho que é tudo o que importa para um garoto, hum?", eu resmunguei. "Comida boa?".

"Nós somos fáceis de se agradar", Potter riu, dando de ombros de novo. "Mas também existem outras razões".

"E quais são elas?".

"Bem, as pessoas, claro", Potter respondeu com um sorriso travesso. Mas ele não estava olhando pra mim dessa vez. Ele estava olhando para a Mary Sue do sexto ano. "Não é mesmo, _Marley_?".

Sua ênfase no nome dela me confundiu, e Mary Sue (Marley?) rindo e acenando com a cabeça apenas me confundiu ainda mais. Ela era muito bonita. Eu imaginei, brevemente, se talvez ele estava ficando com ela.

"Ah, então agora você sabe meu nome, não é mesmo?", Mary Sue/Marley disse ironicamente, sorrindo para ele também. Eu lutei para manter minhas sobrancelhas no lugar. Bem, eu _espero_ que ele não esteja ficando com ela. Como se finalmente percebesse que eu estava sentada ali, Mary Sue/Marley se virou para mim e explicou, "Potter sabe os sobrenomes por causa do Quadribol. Eu disse a ele que eu tinha certeza que ele nem mesmo sabia qual era o meu primeiro nome".

Posso dizer que eu estava um pouco aliviada de ouvir aquilo?

"Então, você está no time de Quadribol?", eu perguntei.

Marley concordou com a cabeça. "Artilheira", ela me disse.

"Ai, merda", Potter disse, chamando nossa atenção. Ele olhou rapidamente por toda a mesa. "Eles esqueceram a bosta do ketchup de novo".

"Ketchup?", eu perguntei, o observando curiosamente, enquanto ele continuava a procurar pela mesa. "É café-da-manhã. Pra que, pelo amor de Merlin, você precisa de um ketchup?".

Potter nem se incomodou em levantar a cabeça para me responder. Quando ele não conseguiu encontrar o condimento na mesa da Grifinória, ele se levantou e começou a procurá-lo em outras mesas no salão também. Ele levou alguns segundos para realmente responder a minha pergunta. "Bem, para colocar nos ovos, claro".

_Ovos?_

Com _ketchup?_

_Eca._

"_O quê?"_, eu empaledeci, tinha uma aparência de nojo total no meu rosto. "Isso é muito nojento Potter!".

Agindo como se eu tivesse acabado de denunciar a Rainha, Potter imediatamente parou a sua procura na mesa da Sonserina e olhou pra mim. Ele, na verdade, teve a audácia de parecer _chocado_ com a minha repugnância.

"_Nojento?_", ele exclamou. "Por quê? Ovos e ketchup é a _melhor_ coisa que tem desde pão fatiado!".

Eu revirei os meus olhos. Ah, por favor. E eu sou a Rainha do Rio Nilo.

"Aham", eu murmurei.

Potter olhou furioso para mim. Eu abri um sorriso.

"Quer saber de uma coisa?", Marley-antigamente-conhecida-como-Mary-Sue entrou na conversa, fazendo com que Potter parasse de me olhar, e me fazendo parar de provocá-lo. "Eu acho que aquele garotinho loiro pode ter pegado o ketchup de novo, James".

À menção do 'garotinho loiro', James olhou para um garoto sentado não muito longe da gente na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. "Eu vou matar aquele maldito garoto", ele resmungou, já se levantando da mesa. Eu estiquei o meu pescoço para ver quem era. Eu encontrei um punhado de cabelo loiro muito familiar.

"Timmy, Tommy, qualquer que seja seu maldito nome...", James continuou resmungando, tirando seu pé de debaixo da mesa.

"É o _Thomas!_", eu exclamei, fazendo Potter parar. "Thomas _Dunn._ Você não pode matar o _Thomas Dunn_!".

Potter me encarou inexpressivamente.

"E por que não?", ele perguntou, olhando furiosamente para o terceiranista acusado mais uma vez.

Eu fiquei sentada lá, boquiaberta, sem saber o que responder. Eu não podia contar o _verdadeiro_ motivo, claro – que ele não podia matar Thomas Dunn porque Grace, Emma e eu (sem mencionar a maioria da população com cromosso X de Hogwarts e, talvez, algumas criaturas com cromosso Y também), desejávamos, ilegalmente, o bonito jovem, porque, você sabe, era o Potter. No entanto, eu não poderia permitir que ele fosse lá e mentalmente e/ou fisicamente _machucasse_ o querido Thomas (o que, mesmo sendo apenas um ketchup, parecia que era o que Potter queria fazer).

"Porque...", eu falei, procurando por um motivo decente. "Porque...porque você é monitor-chefe! Monitores-chefe não podem _matar_ garotinhos! É contra as regras – é contra a _lei _na verdade!".

Potter cerrou os dentes. "É, bem, tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo". E para o meu completo espanto, ele andou alguns passos em direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Eu o olhei de cara feia. "_Eu _vou pegar o ketchup, está bem?".

Francamente! Era _ketchup!_

"Ah, senta aí, seu imbecil!", eu disse com raiva, segurando seu braço e o levando de volta para a mesa. Potter me olhou furiosamente, mas mesmo com raiva fez o que eu pedi.

Potter se sentou de novo, me lançando um olhar furioso, mas concordando com a cabeça mesmo assim. Eu o olhei com raiva. Quero dizer, com que direito ele estava _me_ lançando esses olhares grosseiros? _Eu_ que teria que passar vergonha, tendo que pegar um maldito ketchup na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, porque o monitor-chefe parecia querer cometer um crime capital. _Eu_ que deveria ficar com raiva, não ele.

Mas uma garota tem que fazer, o que ela tem que fazer, eu acho. Quero dizer, eu não podia deixar o garoto ir lá e machucar o pobre Thomas – uma das últimas coisas deixadas no mundo para nós, garotas, sorrirmos. Então, mesmo sendo bastante irritante, e apesar dos meus waffles estarem começando a esfriar depois de toda essa conversa inútil, eu olhei pro Potter pela última vez, antes de me levantar e ir até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e parar no lugar onde Thomas Dunn e seus amigos estavam sentados.

"Er, Thomas? Com licença", eu disse educadamente, o cutucando levemente nos ombros. As risadas do grupo pararam imediatamente, enquanto Thomas se virava para me encarar. "Você pode, por favor, pegar aquele ketchup ali para que eu possa devolvê-lo para a mesa da Grifinória?".

Thomas me encarou, aparentemente envergonhado com o meu pedido. Mas um segundo depois ele pareceu se recuperar e pegou o ketchup. Ele o colocou na minha mão estendida.

"Aqui". A curiosidade ainda estava presente em seu rosto. "Você é a Lily Evans, certo?, ele perguntou. "Monitora-chefe?".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, finalmente achando alguma utilidade para o cargo. Thomas acenou também.

"Você é ainda mais bonita de perto", ele me disse simplesmente, ainda balançando sua cabeça. Eu não pude evitar sorrir, e talvez minhas bochechas tenham ficado um pouquinho vermelhas também, apesar de eu ter tentado desesperadamente que elas não ficassem. Que garotinho encantador – bem, obviamente ilusório, mas ainda sim encantador. Eu estou muito feliz que eu tenha impedido Potter de matá-lo.

"Bem, er, obrigada, eu acho", eu murmurei suavemente, ainda sorrindo. Eu me virei para ir embora, mas no último segundo, eu parei e me virei novamente, me sentando no banco ao lado de Thomas.

"Escuta", eu disse, o olhando cuidadosamente, sentindo que eu pelo menos devia alertá-lo, por causa do seu encanto tão ilusório e tudo mais. "Vou te dar um pequeno conselho, certo? Está vendo aquele garoto ali?", eu disse, indicando o Potter.

"Claro", Thomas respondeu. "Todo mundo conhece James Potter".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, bem, seja como for, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa muito importante". Eu levantei o ketchup. "Está vendo esse kecthup? Se você, por acaso, não encontrá-lo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e achá-lo na mesa da Grifinória, _por favor_, por tudo que é mágico, _não_ o pegue antes que o Señor Psicopata bem ali tenha tido a chance de usá-lo, certo? Ele é um pouquinho maluco por ketchup".

Surpreendentemente, Thomas balançou a cabeça compreensivamente. "É, eu sei", ele disse. "Ele brigou comigo algumas vezes por causa disso. Diz que o ketchup é _dele_".

Eu sorri. "É, bem, você tem que desculpá-lo". Eu cheguei mais perto de Thomas e seus amigos, como se fosse contar um segredo. "Ele tem um probleminha de ego", eu murmurei. "Pensa que é dono do mundo e tudo mais".

O grupo riu.

"Mas nós estamos trabalhando nisso", eu assegurei a eles rindo também. O grupo continuou rindo, enquanto eu me levantava do banco e começava a ir embora.

"Foi um prazer fazer negócio com vocês, cavalheiros!", eu disse por trás do ombro. O grupo continuou rindo, me dando tchau enquanto eu voltava para a mesa da Grifinória.

Quando eu me sentei de novo na frente dos meus waffles, eu entreguei o ketchup para um James Potter ainda furioso e troquei um pequeno sorriso com a risonha Mary-Marley.

"Do que aqueles palhaços estavam rindo?", Potter murmurou, ainda muito irritado.

Eu revirei os meus olhos. "Eles estavam _rindo_ dessa sua cara ridícula".

Sua expressão de mau humor não desapareceu. "Ah, há, há", ele zombou. "Você é _tão_ engraçada, Evans". Eu sorri de forma atrevida, mas ao invés de revidar com mais alguns de seus olhares furiosos, Potter decidiu – muito rudemente e sem nenhuma permissão, eu devo acrescentar – pegar um pouco de seus ovos com ketchup e colocá-los, de forma não cerimoniosa, no meu prato.

"Ei!", eu exclamei, olhando para os meus waffles agora cheios de ovo. "Mantenha no seu próprio prato!".

"Coma", Potter mandou. Eu o olhei furiosamente.

"Não, eu certamente não vou _comer_!", eu exclamei, tentando, inutilmente, tirar os ovos infestados com ketchup dos meus waffles com o meu garfo. Era nojento, e não estava funcionando. Eca. "Olha o que você fez!", eu respondi, gesticulando na direção do meu prato. "Todos os waffles estão misturados com ketchup, e os morangos estão misturados com...ugh! Nojento!".

"_Coma!_", foi a única resposta que eu recebi.

Eu estava apavorada. Eu olhei com raiva para o Potter. Eu não queria _'comer'_! Eu realmente, _realmente_ não queria comer. Era totalmente nojento. Me dava vontade de vomitar. Mas, parecia que, apesar do estado no qual meu estômago se encontrava, eu não tinha muita escolha no problema de comer ou não os malditos ovos, porque James ficava gesticulando na direção do meu prato de um jeito bastante hostil, me lançando um distinguível olhar de 'Coma-Ou-Eu-Vou-Enfiar-Isso-Na-Sua-Boca', que eu sabia que não era só uma ameaça. Então, o que eu deveria fazer? Deixá-lo enfiar uma enorme gosma na minha boca? Eu não tinha escolha. Era tão injusto.

"Parece péssimo", eu resmunguei, hesitantemente colocando uma massa vermelha e amarela no meu garfo. Marley riu, mas eu não conseguia ver como isso poderia ser cômico. Enquanto o garfo se aproximava cada vez mais da minha boca, a situação ficava cada vez menos engraçada.

"Ah, apenas coma logo", James disse de forma impaciente, revirando seus olhos. Eu não o respondi, nem mesmo o olhei com raiva. Tudo que saiu foi um pequeno lamento de protesto.

"Não é tão ruim assim, Lily", Marley insistiu, dando uma mordida nos seus próprios ovos _limpos._ Eu segurei o impulso de olhá-la com raiva. Mas eu não fiz isso, porque teria sido uma coisa muito infantil para se fazer. Quase tão infantil quanto segurar um garfo perto de sua boca contendo uma substância horrível, mas não se recusar a comê-la. Monitoras-chefe não são infantis. Principalmente monitoras-chefe 'ainda mais bonitas de perto'. Ainda com esse pensamento na cabeça, eu levantei o garfo até minha boca e empurrei a gosma suja pra dentro.

_"Finalmente!"._

A coisa estava desordenada e instável na minha boca, e passeou um pouquinho por lá. Meu paladar estava sentindo. Potter e Marley estavam me olhando com expectativas, esperando pela minha reação. Eu permaneci em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo provando e experimentando, eu descobri que ovos e ketchup _não_ eram venenosos e _não _eram a pior coisa que eu já tinha provado. De fato, não era nenhum sundae ou uma tigela de arroz, mas também não era ração pra cachorro. Não é algo que eu vou comer de novo, mas não é tão nojento como eu esperava.

"Você gostou", James acusou algum tempo depois, sorrindo de forma atrevida.

Eu engoli com dificuldade, revirando os meus olhos. "Não é tão ruim, eu acho".

E não era tão ruim. Eu não estava mentindo. De qualquer forma, a visão dos ovos perto dos meus waffles não me fazia mais ter vontade de vomitar. Mas sem levar em consideração tudo isso, quando eu olhei de novo para o meu prato e vi o ketchup e os ovos misturados com os meus waffles e os morangos, eu, de repente, me senti incomodada. Realmente e verdadeiramente incomodada. Eu não sei porque, mas eu me senti assim. Quero dizer, eu conversei casualmente com o Potter por algum tempo, e apesar de alguns olhares furiosos e provocadores, ele ainda não tinha sido terrível. Então, por que se sentir incomodada agora? Eu não estava certa, mas eu sabia que o meu apetite tinha sumido junto com a minha comodidade. Suspirando levemente, eu empurrei o meu prato na direção de James.

"Aqui", eu disse. "Eu não estou mais com fome".

James me olhou de um jeito esquisito. "Eu não tive a intenção de...é só um pouco de ketchup, Lily. Você não precisa ir embora".

Eu sacudi a minha cabeça. "Não, não é isso. Eu só não estou mais com fome".

O que eu realmente quis dizer foi que eu não estava mais confortável, mas eu não podia lhe dizer isto.

Potter concordou com a cabeça, ainda parecendo um pouco incerto. Eu acho que ele não acreditou em mim.

"Você vai se juntar a nós amanhã?", Marley perguntou.

A pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Eu me juntaria a eles amanhã? Eu acho que não. Quero dizer, Marley parecia ser bem legal, mas eu deveria estar evitando o Potter. Mesmo com a minha elegância ainda intacta, uma menina só poderia ser exposta a alguém que ela está tentando evitar tantas vezes, apenas depois de ela não o estar mais evitando. Eu acho que não é _permitido_ tomar o café-da-manhã com eles amanhã. São as regras da, er, natureza, eu acho.

"Hum, talvez".

"Ah, que bom", Marley disse, sorrindo para mim com uma cara tão inocente, que meu coração começou a bater forte. Eu não sei porque eu estava tendo tanta dificuldade para mentir. Eu nunca tinha vacilado diante de pressão antes.

"É, certo, eu, hum, tenho que ir. A gente se vê...amanhã".

Então, eu saí o mais rápido que eu pude do Salão Principal, sendo a mulher louca que eu sou.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 32**

Dez.

Foram dez vezes que eu o chamei de James da última vez que eu escrevi aqui.

Isso é ruim. Muito, _muito_ ruim.

O que eu estou fazendo? O que _ele_ está fazendo? Ah, Merlin, eu estou tão confusa! Dá onde tudo isso veio? Ele já não me torturou o suficiente? Quero dizer, um segundo, ele é o filho do diabo que sempre me odiou e que sempre me odiará, e depois, ele é essa pessoa perfeitamente normal, conversando comigo e fazendo apostas comigo e agindo como se nós fôssemos...fôssemos...eu não sei, _amigos_ ou algo assim!

Mas nós _não_ somos. Amigos, quero dizer. Nós nem mesmo somos próximos.

Eu acho que não.

E, tudo bem, geralmente você troca bilhetinhos com seus amigos, faz apostas com os seus amigos, e come o café-da-manhã com os seus amigos, mas essa não é a questão. E daí que eu escrevi sobre _ele_ tanto quanto eu escrevo sobre Grace e Emma – minhas amigas _de verdade_ - nesses últimos dias? De qualquer forma, a maioria das vezes é reclamando dele! E sim, eu reclamo da Emma, que é minha amiga, mas isso é diferente. Ela não é...bem, ela _é_, mas...ELE _não_ é...

Ai, droga.

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 33**

Eu NÃO vou ser amiga do James Potter.

Eu NÃO vou ser amiga do James Potter.

Eu NÃO vou ser amiga do James Potter.

EU NÃO VOU SER AMIGA DO JAMES POTTER!

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 33**

Eu vou simplesmente continuar com o plano. – Plano: Esconder. Eu vou continuar a me esconder no dormitório, completamente isolada do mundo lá fora, o que INCLUI JAMES POTTER. Eu não vou mais cair nas suas brincadeiras 'gentis' de novo. Eu não posso. Eu não vou. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo vou lhe dar a _chance_, porque agora ele acabou de ser proclamado o equivalente de A Peste, e eu tenho que fugir da Peste como...bem, como a peste. Ou então, eu morrerei.

Literalmente.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 33**

**Relatório das Tarefas:****_10:35 da manhã_**

**_Redação de feitiços_**

**Status: ****Metade pronta**

**_Questões de Transfiguração_**

**Status: ****Psh. Como se eu fosse fazer.**

**_Previsões de Adivinhação_**

**Status: ****Só inventar mais uma situação fatal e eu termino.**

**_Redação de DCAT_**

**Status: ****A ser terminada**

**Vida ocupada essa que eu levo.**

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações totais: 35**

**Observação#35) ****10:43 ****_Emmeline se levanta. Ela arrasta seus pés pelo quarto, sem prestar atenção em mim (apesar de que, sendo justa, três lados da minha cama estavam cobertos pela cortina), e rapidamente sai do dormitório alguns minutos depois. A Observadora Genial observa que isso pode ser uma saída apressada para um encontro romântico com o Sr. Fulton Mac._**

**Observação #36) ****11:22 ****_Grace murmura coisas sobre Quadribol enquanto dorme. Sabe, como "Acerta!" ou "Mais rápido!" ou "Use sua vassoura!". Acidentalmente, todos esses murmúrios podem muito bem parecer insinuações extremamente sexuais, o que a Observadora Genial acha muito engraçado. _**

**Observação #37) ****12:37 ****_Álcool não é uma coisa para se brincar. Essa observação foi provada quando Elisabeth e Carrie fixaram residência no banheiro, gemendo e se lamentando bastante ferozmente, enquanto vomitavam o estoque de Firiwhiskey da noite passada. _**

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 38**

**Relatório das Tarefas: ****_3:52 da tarde._**

**_Redação de Feitiços_**

**Status: ****Completa.**

**_Questões de Transfiguração_**

**Status: ****Continuam sem fazer sentido como a algumas horas atrás.**

**_Previsões de Adivinhação_**

**Status: ****Eu já morri pelo menos umas três vezes essa semana. Eu tenho que aprender a ser mais criativa.**

**_Redação de DCAT_**

**Status: ****Quase terminada.**

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 39**

Ai, droga. Eu estou morrendo de fome. Mas eu não posso ir até o Salão Principal. Talvez, eu tenha algum tipo de guloseimas aqui...

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 39**

Tenho pensado se eu desço para o jantar, ou se eu continuo com o Plano: Esconder. Eu estou morrendo de fome, mas eu não acho que eu esteja suficientemente preparada para enfrentar o mundo lá fora ainda. Eu ainda pareço ser bastante vulnerável a brincadeiras de mau gosto. Eu tenho que ser severa comigo mesma e continuar com o isolamento. É o único jeito.

Então, no final das contas, eu decidi continuar com o plano, apesar de estar me sustentando com apenas Canetas de Açúcar e Sapos de Chocolate o dia todo e apesar de eu estar absolutamente suplicando por comida de verdade. Eu simplesmente acho que eu não posso me arriscar. Porque, primeiro: eu pegarei a Peste, e depois morrerei. Segundo: eu acho que eu fiz alguma coisa para irritar Emma ainda mais, porque eu acho que ela jogou um sapato em mim agora a pouco, apesar de eu não estar completamente certa, porque as cortinas da minha cama estavam fechadas e eu não pude realmente ver nada. No entanto, eu pude vislumbrar ela sair correndo do quarto. Portanto, como você pode perceber, eu não posso sair, apesar de eu estar morrendo de fome.

Eu não tenho certeza do que é mais patético: eu ou o meu plano.

* * *

**Tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 40**

Agora, eu vou dormir. Eu vou dormir agora com o que, eu tenho certeza, deve ser o estômago mais vazio de toda a Inglaterra.

Eu odeio James Potter.

* * *

**Domingo, 21 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 42**

Eu, mais uma vez, acordei cedo essa manhã. Diferentemente de ontem, eu não posso escapar para o Salão Principal dessa vez, apesar de meu estômago estar roncando tão ferozmente que eu acho que poderei sofrer uma combustão química se eu não comer algo em breve. Mas eu não posso. Eu vou ter que simplesmente sentar aqui, abandonada nessa cama, sonhando com comida até alguém acordar e eu poder convencê-los a me trazer alguma comida.

Essa será uma manhã bem longa, eu sei.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sexto Dia**

**Observações Totais: 42**

Depois de ficar deitada em minha cama pelo que parecia ser a eternidade (ouvindo o ritual de roncos do meu estômago, tentando qualquer coisa e tudo para tentar tirar isso da minha cabeça), Grace finalmente acordou e então eu pude convencê-la a pegar um pouco de comida pra mim do Salão Principal.

"Por que você simplesmente não mexe o seu traseiro preguiçoso e vai lá pegar você mesma?", Grace resmungou, colocando seus sapatos, parecendo cansada. Eu mordi meus lábios nervosamente. Eu devia contar a ela? Ela já estava com raiva de mim por eu não ter contado sobre o que estava acontecendo com a Peste no outro dia...

"Eu não estou me sentindo bem".

A mentira saiu da minha boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse impedi-la.

"O que você tem?", Grace perguntou.

"Eu acho que eu comi alguma coisa estragada", eu expliquei rapidamente. "Ovos envenenados".

Grace ergueu sua sobrancelha. "Desde quando você come ovos? Abandonando o seu jeitinho waffle de ser, então?".

Eu suspirei miseravelmente.

Hum, não. A Peste me forçou a comer.

"Foi só uma vez", eu disse a ela sem rodeios. Da minha cama, meu estômago soltou mais um enorme ronco. Eu lancei a Grace um olhar de desespero. Ela revirou os seus olhos e suspirou.

"Você está ficando mais maluca a cada dia que passa, Evans", ela disse, me olhando antes de pegar seu suéter e sair do dormitório.

Confie em mim, Grace querida. Ninguém sabe disso mais do que eu.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 44**

_Observação #44) Mesmo depois de completar toda a sua tarefa, o dever de Transfiguração não fica mais fácil. Se isso é possível, fica ainda mais difícil._

* * *

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 44**

Já são quase oito horas e meu dever de Transfiguração ainda não está pronto.

Eu estou agora, oficialmente, começando a entrar em pânico.

Se eu não fizer o dever, McGonagall vai me matar – _eu _vou me matar. Eu não entendo porque eu estou tendo tanta dificuldade com tudo isso. Honestamente, não é assim tão difícil. Quero dizer, eu consigo decifrar runas antigas com o amor da minha vida sentado duas cadeiras à frente, mas eu não consigo responder algumas simples questões de Transfiguração com a ajuda de um livro onde tem tudo?

Parece que eu não consigo.

Grace está em detenção, então _ela_ não pode me ajudar.

Emmeline não está falando comigo, então _ela_ não pode me ajudar.

O que diabos uma garota deve fazer?


	9. Capítulo 9 parte 1

**Capítulo 9 – parte I - Amigos, piranhas e impressões erradas**

**Tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 44**

Eu decidi que uma mudança de cenário seria a única coisa que colocaria o meu motor de Transfiguração pra funcionar. Afinal de contas, eu fiquei exilada no meu quarto o fim de semana inteiro. Esse enorme bloqueio no meu cérebro que eu parecia estar tendo só podia ser resultado de olhar para a mesma parede por quarenta e oito horas consecutivas. Eu realmente acredito que uma coisa dessas deixaria qualquer pessoa um pouquinho maluca.

Então, deixando de lado todo o risco, todo o perigo e o Plano: Esconder, eu concluí que uma boa e rápida viagem até o Salão Comunal seria a saída para minha inteligência funcionar de novo. Eu rapidamente peguei minha tarefa incompleta e o meu livro e comecei a descer as escadas pela primeira vez no que pareciam ser séculos.

Para ser franca, enquanto eu descia as escadas e o Salão Comunal lentamente ia entrando no meu campo de visão, eu esperei que alguma coisa estivesse diferente. Eu não sei o quê, mas era só esse sentimento que, de alguma forma, durante meus dois dias de ausência, alguém ou alguma coisa teria mudado. Mas nada tinha. Mudado, quero dizer. As poltronas vermelhas ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, as mesas de madeira também, os curiosos primeiranistas se escondendo no canto, os confiantes sextanistas espreguiçando-se na frente da lareira...Parecia exatamente a mesma coisa. Todos estavam exatamente iguais. Parecia até estranho.

Eu peguei um lugar em uma poltrona desocupada perto da lareira, mas não tão perto dela para que eu não tivesse que entrar em alguma conversa sem sentido com os sextanistas reunidos lá. O lugar também permitia uma vista perfeita da sala para uma investigação mais completa. Alguma coisa tinha que estar diferente. Eu podia sentir.

Eu comecei primeiro com as poltronas, olhando em volta para ver quem estava sentado nelas. Os sextanistas sentaram na maioria delas, claro, espreguiçando-se e conversando amigavelmente. Eu achei Marley entre eles, e sorri e acenei quando ela olhou pra mim. Alguns terceiranistas estavam sentados no outro sofá, jogando baralho, mas não Snap Explosivo, que é o único jogo bruxo de cartas que eu conheço. Depois, eu olhei para o chão, onde algumas garotas que eu acho que são ou do primeiro ou do segundo ano estavam estudando com um livro bem grande. Elas pareciam totalmente absorvidas pelo trabalho, e eu apenas esperava que eu também estivesse assim em breve. Meus olhos se moveram para as mesas. Na primeira, Chris Lynch e uma garota loira mais nova estavam sentadas, jogando um silencioso jogo de xadrez. Na segunda, estavam Sirius, Remus e Peter. Suas cabeças estavam bem juntas e eles estavam observando algo que estava em cima da mesa. Eu os observei, curiosamente, por alguns minutos, imaginando que loucura eles iriam aprontar agora, até que eu, repentinamente, percebi que um deles não estava lá. A Peste não estava com eles. Eu mordi meus lábios curiosamente, imaginando o porquê dele estar desaparecido. Onde ele poderia estar?

E foi aí que eu o vi.

Ele estava sentado na mesa ao lado. Estudando.

É. _Estudando._

Eu controlei o desejo de rir bem alto por causa desse absurdo. Os alarmes dentro da minha cabeça estavam disparando em um volume muito alto – alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Tinha que estar. Eu nunca, _nunca,_ nesses sete anos que eu o conheço, vi James Potter estudar. Nunca. Ele simplesmente não faz isso. Eu não sei porque, mas ele simplesmente não estuda. E mesmo assim, lá estava ele, silenciosamente virando as páginas de um livro, constantemente lendo e ocasionalmente anotando alguma coisa num pedaço de pergaminho perto de seu cotovelo. E ele estava fazendo tudo isso, apesar de seus amigos estarem, precariamente, planejando alguma travessura apenas alguns passos longe dele. Parecia tão não-natural, que eu fiquei um pouquinho surpresa. Eu pensei que, talvez, ele não estivesse estudando. Talvez, ele estivesse, na verdade, olhando revistas indecentes e anotando fatos interessantes a respeito de suas modelos favoritas ou algo assim. Eu levantei o meu pescoço um pouco mais, tentando ver melhor o que ele estava fazendo sem ser completamente indiscreta. Eu não consegui ver nada.

Lentamente, eu percebi que algo _tinha_ mudado. Só que não era o que eu tinha esperado.

Depois de observar Potter cuidadosamente por mais algum tempo, eu voltei para os meus próprios estudos, determinada a ignorar aqueles alarmes retumbantes na minha cabeça que estavam gritando para mim para que eu descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com o enigma que é o James Peste Potter. Eu sabia que eu não podia lidar com tudo isso agora. Eu tinha uma tarefa de Transfiguração pra terminar.

Eu abri o meu livro e olhei para a primeira pergunta da minha tarefa.

_Explique os resultados do movimento de uma leve pancada com a mão esquerda ao transformar animais. Explique o movimento circular. _

Ugh.

O movimento de uma leve pancada com a mão esquerda? Isso...bem, isso...er...faz alguma coisa?

Assim como o movimento circular?

Que resposta, gênio. Enquanto você está nela, encontre também a cura do câncer, tudo bem?

Lendo as próximas perguntas pelo que parecia ser a bilionésima vez naquela noite, eu consegui achar as mesmas respostas patéticas para cada uma. Eu dei uma olhada no livro, mas não conseguia parecer achar informação suficiente para me ajudar, ou talvez eu simplesmente não conseguia juntar tudo que eu estava lendo. Eu olhei para as minhas anotações apressadas das últimas aulas.

Nada. Niente.

Eu tentei não gemer alto, enquanto eu lia as outras perguntas e continuava sem conseguir respondê-las. Não era a minha localização, era eu. Esse pensamento me deprimiu imensamente. Eu suspirei, parando de olhar para o meu livro com uma expressão de tristeza. Imediatamente, quase como se tivesse sido atraída por uma força magnética, meus olhos voltaram a observar o monitor-chefe. Só pra conferir, percebe. Sabe, para ver se ele ainda estava estudando e tudo mais.

Ele estava.

Ou lendo revistas indecentes. Eu ainda não tinha total certeza se ele não estava fazendo isso. No entanto, se ele estava fazendo isso, eu imagino que ele não teria uma expressão inquiridora em seu rosto. A não ser que ele estivesse estudando a anatomia feminina, mas, sabe, eca.

Ele parecia tão envolvido, tão consumido pelo trabalho, assim como as garotas que eu tinha visto estudando no chão antes. Eu fiquei imaginando se ele era tão naturalmente aplicado em todas as coisas, ou simplesmente no que ele estava fazendo agora. E depois, eu comecei a pensar se ele, talvez, poderia estar assim tão concentrado porque ele não tinha mais nada para terminar. E se ele não tinha mais nada para terminar, isso teria que significar que ele tinha terminado sua tarefa de Transfiguração, não teria? E se ele tinha, como eu acreditava, de fato terminado sua tarefa, eu comecei a pensar o que o Sr. Peste iria fazer se eu, inocentemente, o abordasse e pedisse ajuda com a minha tarefa. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ele iria rir de mim e me dizer o quanto eu era patética. Meu segundo – e surpreendentemente mais predominante – pensamento, no entanto, era que ele iria puxar a cadeira ao seu lado, me pedir para sentar, e iria, então, me ajudar com afinco, assim como ele estava fazendo agora mesmo. E quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais a minha segunda idéia começava a fazer sentido. Quero dizer, ele era, afinal de contas, o meu professor particular. Era sua obrigação me ajudar com coisas como essa. Então, não seria idiota ou bobo se eu, simplesmente, fosse até ele e pedisse ajuda agora, seria? Não, eu não acho que seria.

E antes que eu percebesse – ou desse ao meu cérebro mais uma chance para refletir de novo sobre o meu plano maluco – eu me encontrei silenciosamente me levantando da minha cadeira, com os livros na mão, lentamente indo à mesa do James.

Eu parei silenciosamente ao seu lado, observando-o enquanto ele movia sua pena rapidamente em um dos pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa. Ele não me notou.

"Olá", eu disse repentinamente, com um tom um pouco mais alto do que eu tinha pretendido. Potter pulou ao ouvir minha voz, e virou sua cabeça rapidamente para me encarar. Sua surpresa era aparente, e eu mordi os meus lábios nervosamente.

"Lily!", ele disse, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas. "Eu...er...é, oi".

Ele me observou cuidadosamente, obviamente se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo em pé ao lado de sua mesa, tentando iniciar uma conversa com ele. Eu estava começando a me perguntar a mesma coisa.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você", eu disse a ele calmamente, meu estômago se revirando incomodamente. Em pé ao seu lado, minha idéia não parecia mais tão magnífica.

"Sim?", ele me incentivou a continuar.

Eu continuei a mordiscar os meus lábios nervosamente. Eu não queria continuar. O que ele iria dizer se eu simplesmente me virasse e fosse embora? Ah, Merlin, eu não podia fazer isso. Eu me lembrei da minha tarefa incompleta, do fato de que James era meu professor particular, e de sua concentração. Eu me forcei a continuar.

"Eu...bem, eu estava só pensando – porque você é meu professor particular e tudo mais, e é seu dever e – que...bem, que como essas perguntas idiotas de Transfiguração não fazem o menor sentido pra mim, é meio que minha obrigação ir até você, não é? Porque você é meu professor particular, e esse é o seu trabalho. E se eu não viesse até você, você não seria realmente o meu professor particular, porque você não estaria me ajudando – não que você precise totalmente, ou algo assim! Eu só pensei que você provavelmente deveria e tudo mais porque...bem, porque você é o meu professor particular e...ai, droga...". Eu dei alguns passos para trás, corando furiosamente por causa da minha ridícula fala. Eu estava bastante certa de que se o teto tivesse aberto e, de uma nuvem lá alto no céu, um raio tivesse escolhido naquele exato momento para cair em cima de mim, eu não ficaria assim tão chateada.

Os olhos de Potter brilharam com óbvia diversão, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Eu esperei que ele zombasse de mim; que ele risse abertamente na minha cara da minha estupidez e imbecilidade. Mas ele não riu. Não mesmo. Ao invés disso, ele continuou a sorrir e gentilmente perguntou, "Esse é o seu jeito de me pedir ajuda, Lily?".

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Isso era uma armadilha? Eu me arrependeria em responder sim em alguns minutos? Não tinha jeito de eu saber.

"Se fosse, o que você diria?", eu reagi, respondendo evasivamente.

James continuou a me olhar cuidadosamente, seus olhos examinando o meu rosto de um jeito, que me deu vontade de sair correndo da sala o mais rápido possível. Eu pude me sentir corar de novo em sinal de desconforto. Por que ele estava me _olhando_ desse jeito?

"Eu diria", ele começou com sua voz calma, "para você se sentar". Ele balançou sua cabeça em direção a cadeira ao seu lado. Meu coração parou de bater tão forte dentro do meu peito. Eu, silenciosamente, soltei a respiração, sem nem mesmo saber que eu a estava segurando. Ele tinha dito sim. A maldita tarefa seria feita. Eu estava tão aliviada, que eu poderia até ter cantado. Sem me importar com o fato de que eu estava me humilhando totalmente na sua frente, eu me sentei no lugar indicado, colocando meus livros calmamente na minha frente. Potter marcou a página em que ele estava em seu livro bem grande (não uma revista indecente), e moveu os seus pergaminhos.

"Se você estiver no meio de alguma atividade, você não tem que me ajudar, é claro", eu gaguejei, olhando para as suas muitas anotações, que davam a impressão de serem muito importantes. "Eu posso esperar Grace voltar, ou eu posso-".

"Não se preocupe com isso", ele insistiu, rejeitando os meus protestos.

"O que você estava fazendo – quer dizer, se você não se importar que eu pergunte?".

"É um trabalho de Aritimancia", James respondeu casualmente, dando de ombros. Ele pegou suas anotações para me mostrar. "Professora Vector precisa disso pronto pra algum professor Francês, e ela me pediu para ajudá-la".

Eu olhei para os números e fórmulas complicadas, e depois para o livro enorme que ele estivera usando. As duas coisas pareciam totalmente estranhas e totalmente intimidadoras. "Parece bastante difícil", eu comentei, seguindo seus rabiscos com o meu dedo.

"É um pouco", James confirmou, sua voz ainda indiferente. "Professora Vector disse que até ela teve dificuldades em algumas partes, então eu não estou preocupado se parte da tarefa vai me dar trabalho. Eu gosto do desafio".

Sua menção ao fato de que Professora Vector teve dificuldades me intrigou. "Espera aí", eu disse o olhando ceticamente. "Você quer dizer que você está fazendo uma coisa com nível de professor?".

James deu de ombros de novo. "Eu acho que eu simplesmente tenho jeito pra coisa. Não é nada especial".

_Eu acho que eu simplesmente tenho jeito pra coisa. Não é nada especial. _

Minha cabeça rodou ao ouvir suas palavras. O James Potter que eu conhecia nunca teria dado de ombros ao ouvir um elogio. O James Potter que eu conhecia era um idiota vaidoso que se achava um Deus. O James Potter que eu conhecia teria alardeado e se gabado de seus excelentes talentos e habilidades. Quem era esse impostor? Onde estava o idiota vaidoso que eu conhecia? Trancado num armário? Escondido nas masmorras? No fundo do Lago?

Era loucura. Loucura ridiculamente e brilhantemente louca. Ele não só estava sendo gentil de novo, como ele não estava mais agindo como um exibido intimidador. Loucura. Loucura pura e inalterada.

"Não", eu disse, balançando minha cabeça furiosamente, enquanto eu olhava para as fórmulas complicadas de novo. "Isso é...isso é incrível, Potter. Sério. Aritimancia é difícil, e se você está fazendo algo no nível da _Professora Vector_...você deve ter mais do que simplesmente um jeito pra coisa".

Potter deu de ombros de novo.

"Bem, chega dessa coisa chata", ele disse, limpando sua garganta. "Agora, no que você estava precisando de ajuda?".

Eu empurrei o questionário em branco para ele. Ele o olhou de forma meio zombeteira.

"Todas as perguntas?", ele perguntou.

"Todas as perguntas", eu respondi me encolhendo.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, me lançando um pequeno sorriso. "Só você mesmo, Evans".

Evans. Ele não tinha me chamado de Lily. Isso tinha sempre me incomodado antes, mas agora, de alguma forma, o sobrenome parecia errado. Talvez fosse por causa do erro de chamá-lo dez vezes de 'James'. Talvez fosse porque eu me acostumei a ouvi-lo me chamar de Lily. Eu não sabia. E eu, particularmente, não queria saber.

"Me desculpe", eu murmurei, corando de novo. Eu xinguei todos os meus genes ridículos.

"Por quê?".

"Por ser idiota", eu respondi sem rodeios, fazendo um gesto em direção ao questionário em branco. James riu.

"Você não é idiota", ele me disse. "Algumas pessoas simplesmente não pegam as coisas".

"Mas eu _sempre_ entendo as coisas", eu insisti, "Transfiguração é a única coisa idiota que me dá trabalho, e eu não tenho idéia do porquê".

"Todo mundo tem suas fraquezas", ele me disse gentilmente. Eu revirei os meus olhos.

"Você não", eu murmurei sem pensar. "Você é bom em tudo".

Droga! Minha boca traidora atacou de novo. Eu me senti a maior idiota do mundo inteiro. Acha que eu elogiei o garoto o suficiente?

"Confie em mim", ele respondeu calmamente, com uma voz muito estranha. "Eu também tenho minhas fraquezas".

O seu tom de voz estranho me fez olhar pra ele, mesmo me sentindo incomodada. Quando eu o olhei, eu me assustei ao encontrar suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas. Seria verdade? Eu e meus ridículos elogios tinham deixado _o_ James Potter corado? Isso era mesmo possível?

"Er, certo", Potter disse, limpando sua garganta de novo, suas bochechas ainda vermelhas. "Vamos começar logo isso, não?".

E mais ou menos por uma hora, foi o que nós fizemos.

Ele era aplicado, tudo bem, com certeza. Era, na verdade, bastante engraçado, sabe, porque ao invés de simplesmente me dar as respostas como todo mundo faz, Potter, na verdade, tentava explicar as coisas pra mim sendo um verdadeiro professor particular – não que eu tenha entendido alguma coisa, claro, e eu disse isso pra ele, mas ele não se importou. Ele simplesmente continuou explicando até que eu finalmente mentisse e dissesse que eu tinha entendido. Foi legal da parte dele, eu acho, mesmo sendo uma causa totalmente perdida.

Nós terminamos mais ou menos as nove, e o Salão Comunal tinha começado a se esvaziar, já que os estudantes mais novos tinham ido dormir. No entanto, nada disso tinha sido notado por mim, já que eu estava me divertindo muito conversando com James para notar. Ele estava sendo tão legal, mais ou menos como antes de todo o incidente da 'gosma verde', e ele tinha um jeito de dizer as coisas que fazia com que você o escutasse. Foi bastante estranho, sentar lá e conversar com ele como se nós fôssemos...amigos ou algo assim.

Mas nós ainda não somos. Amigos, quero dizer. Mesmo eu gostando de conversar com ele. Eu também gosto de conversar com o secretário do correio de corujas em Hogmeade, mas nós não somos amigos. De qualquer jeito, quem sabe por quanto tempo essa coisa toda vai durar? Eu acredito com toda certeza que James Potter não pode ser tão legal assim comigo por tanto tempo.

"Ai, droga!", Potter disse, olhando para o relógio que marcava dez horas. Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que já era tão tarde. "É melhor eu subir. Eu ainda tenho uma redação de Estudos dos Trouxas para terminar".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, surpresa em descobrir que eu estava me sentindo muito cansada.

"Obrigada por me ajudar", eu disse, me levantando e começando a recolher as minhas coisas.

"É o meu trabalho", James insistiu com um sorriso, imitando o que eu tinha gaguejado antes. "Já que eu sou seu professor particular e tudo mais".

"É, é", eu ri, revirando os meus olhos.

Nós chegamos ao lugar em que o dormitório masculino se separa do feminino e paramos. Eu, de repente, me senti extremamente estranha parada lá. James passou sua mão pelo cabelo de maneira nervosa e eu mordi os meus lábios. Hábitos asquerosos, todos os dois.

"É, bem, obrigada de novo", eu murmurei, me virando para encarar a escada. "Boa noite, James".

_James._

Eu o tinha chamado de James.

Em voz alta.

Meu olhar se cravou no dele no segundo em que o nome saiu da minha boca. Eu juro que eu nunca tinha visto James Potter tão chocado em toda a minha vida. Eu tinha certeza que a morte seria misericordiosa demais naquele momento. Qual era o meu problema? O que eu estava fazendo?

"Boa noite, Lily", ele respondeu calmamente algum tempo depois.

E antes que um de nós dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa completamente idiota, eu subi correndo as escadas e entrei no meu dormitório.

Eu sou _tão, tão_ idiota.

* * *

**Extremamente tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sexto dia (ou será o sétimo?)**

**Observações Totais: 44**

Depois de ficar nessa cama abandonada por horas e horas, partir em pedacinhos todas as conversas e ações da noite, analisá-las a fundo e completamente, eu cheguei a uma conclusão bastante confortadora:

Estava tudo bem eu tê-lo chamado de James.

Sério, estava mesmo. Porque, quer saber de uma coisa? Por agora, hoje, ele é legal. Ele é legal e é divertido conversar com ele. Pessoas que são legais e divertidas de se conversar merecem serem chamadas pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito isso antes, mesmo que isso pareça loucura.

Além disso, se essa gentileza toda for outra brincadeira de mau gosto da parte dele, eu decidi que isso não tem problema nenhum, porque aí, pelo menos eu vou saber pela última e definitiva vez que ele nunca vai crescer. Eu vou saber que outras tentativas de ser 'legal' no futuro serão em vão. Eu vou ter certeza.

E, enquanto isso, agora que ele está sendo legal e eu o estou chamando de James, ele pode fazer as minhas tarefas de Transfiguração pra mim.

Nós não seremos amigos, mas também não seremos inimigos.

Eu, não mais, vejo um lado negativo nessa situação. Eu realmente acho que não tem um.

Hurrah!

* * *

**Segunda-feira, 22 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 45**

Como, exatamente, alguém passa a ser legal com antigos inimigos?

Quero dizer, eu acho que antes de eu sair correndo para o café-da-manhã – onde ele certamente estará – eu devo, _pelo menos_, descobrir como eu devo agir na sua frente, agora que eu decidi não odiá-lo mais, certo? Ele sendo James, quero dizer. James antigamente conhecido como Potter. James, com quem agora é permitido ser legal. E também chamá-lo de James.

Então, o que eu faço?

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 46**

Eu acho que eu simplesmente vou dizer "oi" ou algo assim. Sabe, simpática, mas não simpática _demais. _Não _amigavelmente-_simpática. Porque James Potter não é meu amigo. Nós somos apenas...colegas. Sim. É isso.

Então, eu serei _simpática_.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 47**

Quando eu cheguei no Salão Principal, Marley estava sentada sozinha na mesa da Grifinória, comendo seu café-da-manhã e lendo _O Profeta Diário._

"Ah, oi, Lily!", ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso, tirando os olhos do jornal. "Eu pensei que você não viria. Nós sentimos sua falta ontem".

Eu sorri de volta pra ela, me sentindo um pouquinho culpada por fazê-la acreditar – sabe, já que eu disse a ela que havia uma chance de eu vir para o café-da-manhã, quando obviamente não havia. Foi muito rude da minha parte.

"Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem", eu menti, me sentando na sua frente. Marley balançou a cabeça compreensivamente e voltou a ler a seu jornal.

Depois dessas gentilezas trocadas, eu silenciosamente me ajeitei no banco e comecei a me servir. Ao colocar os meus usuais waffles no meu prato, a ausência de uma certa pessoa não passou despercebida por mim. Ao encher o meu copo de suco de abóbora, eu secretamente comecei a examinar o Salão Principal, procurando por qualquer sinal de um familiar monitor-chefe com cabelo bagunçado. James parecia ainda não estar lá, o que eu achei um pouquinho estranho. Enquanto eu comia meus waffles, eu silenciosamente continuei a procurá-lo, esperando que ele aparecesse para que eu pudesse, oficialmente, experimentar a minha nova rotina sendo 'simpática'. Seria um desperdício de tempo todo esse plano de parecer simpática se ele não aparecesse. Eu teria me preocupado à toa por razão nenhuma. Que injusto seria!

Ao dar mais uma rápida olhada para Marley, algo que eu vi pelo canto do olho me chamou a atenção. Pela primeira vez, eu repentinamente notei um prato cheio ao seu lado.

Um prato que continha ovos.

Ovos, com _ketchup._

Ah-há.

"Onde está James?", eu perguntei, movendo minha cabeça em direção ao prato, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível. Marley olhou para mim, e depois para o prato ao seu lado.

"Ah, ele saiu correndo há alguns minutos". Ela mordeu sua torrada ainda olhando para mim e virou, ruidosamente, a página do jornal. "Disse que tinha uma redação de Estudos dos Trouxas para fazer e que tinha esquecido seu livro". Ela sorriu levemente e revirou os seus olhos. "Garotos", ela murmurou.

Eu sorri em resposta e concordei com a cabeça. Sim, garotos. Mas Marley não sabia que esse _certo_ garoto provavelmente não teria feito essa coisa própria de garotos – deixar a tarefa para última hora, quero dizer – se _eu_ não tivesse mantido esse certo garoto acordado até dez e meia da noite, me ajudando com a tarefa de Transfiguração porque eu sou idiota (e, eu reconheço agora, um pouquinho egoísta). Ela não sabia que não era realmente culpa _dele_, ele estar fazendo essa coisa toda própria de garotos, mas sim _minha._

"Ah", eu respondi fracamente, empurrando meus waffles pelo prato. Eu mordi os meus lábios com incerteza. "Então, ele vai voltar?".

Marley deu de ombros, seu rosto, mais uma vez, desapareceu atrás do _Profeta._ "Eu acho que sim".

"Ah", eu murmurei de novo. "Bom. Muito bom".

Eu sabia que eu devia ter parecido uma completa idiota.

"Por quê? Você sentiria minha falta, Lily?".

Minha cabeça se virou ao ouvir a voz divertida que surgiu atrás de mim. Com um sorriso infantil em seu rosto e um livro enorme seguro em suas mãos, James me observou com uma óbvia risada presente em seus olhos.

"Eu- er...o quê?", eu bradei, corando furiosamente por ter sido pega olhando pra ele.Esse tipo de coisa não combina com o Plano de ser simpática. Na verdade, esse tipo de coisa, definitivamente, combina com uma categoria ACIMA da simpatia, ou talvez até mesmo chega na categoria de _perseguição_. E eu não sou nenhum dos dois. Não sou excessivamente simpática e nem uma perseguidora, quero dizer.

James me lançou um sorriso conhecido, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado. Ele pegou o seu prato e o colocou no seu novo lugar e jogou seu livro na mesa com um _barulho_ enorme.

"Admita, Evans", ele me provocou, ainda sorrindo como um garoto travesso com sete anos de idade. "Seu café-da-manhã não estaria completo sem mim.Você _morreria_ de saudades de mim, se eu não estivesse aqui".

Sua arrogância soberba com a qual eu estava acostumada e que sempre me causava repulsa não pareceu tão ruim assim, enquanto ele estava sentado lá, com seu inocente sorriso, me observando com atenção, sua diversão aparente. Eu lutei para não sorrir, mas depois me lembrei da decisão que eu tinha tomado ontem à noite e, suavemente, o deixei escapar. É permitido que pessoas simpáticas sorriam quando os outros estão os provocando. Era _permitido_ eu me divertir quando ele fazia coisas como essa agora. O conceito parecia quase estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, levemente confortante.

"Ah, claro", eu reagi com sarcasmo, revirando os meus olhos e espetando o meu garfo nos waffles. "Eu tenho certeza de que eu ficaria _desolada_ sem você aqui".

James sorriu de forma atrevida, antes de acrescentar com um tom convencido, "Eu sabia". Depois ele, de forma não cerimoniosa, enfiou um monte de ovos vermelhos na sua boca. Eu fingi vomitar em cima do meu prato e ele riu de novo.

Percebe? Essa coisa toda de ser simpática é _tão_ fácil.

Nós continuamos a conversar e a comer por mais algum tempo (eu sendo totalmente simpática, claro, e não má e _anti_pática como eu tinha sido alguns dias atrás, ou extremamente simpática e perseguidora como eu tinha sido alguns minutos atrás), quando James repentinamente se lembrou da sua esquecida redação de Estudos dos Trouxas, e tirou um pergaminho em branco da sua mochila.

"É sobre o quê?", eu perguntei, pegando seu livro, enquanto ele procurava por uma pena em sua mochila. No topo da página pude ler: _O Automóvel._

"Er, carros, eu acho", sua voz estava levemente abafada, já que ele continuava a procurar na mochila a sua pena. "Aonde, diabos, está – ".

"Aqui", eu disse, pegando uma pena da minha própria mochila e entregando pra ele. Ele se endireitou, olhou para a pena oferecida e depois levantou sua mão e a pegou.

"Obrigado", ele disse com um sorriso. Eu sorri em resposta e balancei a cabeça, verdadeiramente orgulhosa de mim mesma por ser tão simpática. Enquanto James começava a ler suas anotações, eu folheei curiosamente as páginas do livro. Como eu nasci trouxa, é sempre esquisito ler sobre esses objetos, como um microondas e uma lâmpada por exemplo, de uma perspectiva que os faz soar meio que como tecnologias novas e confusas. Mas é exatamente isso que elas são, eu acho. Para os bruxos, quero dizer. Mas ainda assim é esquisito.

"Ei, Lily?".

"Hum?", eu respondi, ainda folheando as páginas.

"Posso pegar o meu livro de volta agora?".

"Ah!", eu corei de novo pela segunda vez naquela manhã, enquanto eu devolvia o livro pra ele. "Me desculpe".

Ele deu de ombros, e depois continuou a escrever sua redação.

Operação Simpatia: Completa.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Aula dupla de Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 47**

Por alguma estranha razão, June Mackey – monitora quintanista da Grifinória, e uma completa e total piranha – repentinamente, decidiu que ela precisa falar comigo. Eu não sei sobre o quê, e eu não sei porque, mas eu sei que ela quer. E o problema é que ela _sabe_ que eu sei que ela quer falar comigo. Quero dizer, quem _não_ iria saber? Eu acho que toda a maldita _escola_ sabe nesse momento, porque ela agora fica me seguindo por todo canto, e ela não é, exatamente, dos seguidores mais quietos. Como por exemplo, de repente, ela está correndo pelo corredor da sala de feitiços, tentando chamar minha atenção.

"Ei, Evans!".

Eu me encolhi...e fingi não tê-la escutado.

"Evans!".

Eu entrei na porta mais próxima, que acabou sendo a porta da sala do Professor Flitwick. Eu, então, comecei a perguntar pra ele sobre a nossa tarefa do fim de semana, porque assim iria parecer que eu estava, momentaneamente, inacessível para certa piranha do quinto ano que, por acaso, poderia estar querendo falar comigo. Por cima dos ombros do Flitwick, eu vi June meter sua cabeça na sala. Então, graças a Deus, ela partiu. Meu plano genial tinha funcionado.

No entanto, eu tive que ouvir o Flitwick falar sobre a tarefa do fim de semana, a qual eu poderia ter feito com os meus olhos fechados e com as minhas mãos amarradas.

Mas, no final, eu acho que valeu a pena.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, almoço no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 48**

Apesar das minhas elaboradas tentativas de evitar o ocorrido, June habilmente armou uma emboscada para mim quando eu estava saindo da sala de Feitiços, praticamente me agredindo assim que eu saí da sala. Não tinha a mínima possibilidade de eu escapar dela dessa vez.

"Evans!", ela exclamou, pulando na minha frente assim que eu abri a porta, Grace logo atrás de mim. Em seu rosto havia um grande e ansioso sorriso. "Eu preciso falar com você".

Uh, é. Eu meio que já percebi isso, piranha.

"Fica fria, Mackey", Grace riu, lhe lançando um olhar divertido e casualmente se colocando na minha frente, bloqueando June com seu corpo.

June revirou os seus olhos e lançou um olhar impaciente para Grace. "È _importante_, Reynolds. _Saia da frente_".

Grace bufou e riu. "Eu acho que vou deixar essa pra você, Monitora", ela me disse com um sorriso. Eu olhei furiosa para ela ao perceber que ela estava me abandonando. "Vejo você no almoço!", ela disse com um aceno. E com um último pigarreio, caminhou pelo corredor, me deixando sozinha.

Sozinha.

Com a piranha.

"O que você quer June?", eu perguntei impacientemente, um pouco nervosa por que Grace tinha me abandonado daquele jeito. Que amiga leal ela é! Hunf!

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Evans", June me disse seriamente, ainda irritada. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Ajuda?", eu perguntei imediatamente com suspeita. "Que tipo de ajuda?".

June deixou escapar um longo e sofrido suspiro, como se a minha simples pergunta tivesse, de alguma forma, dificultado desnecessariamente a situação, mesmo sem ter dificultado.

"É realmente muito simples", ela me disse, jogando seus cabelos para trás de seu ombro. Eu esperei ela continuar. Ela não continuou.

"E?", eu a instiguei.

Ela suspirou de novo, como se _eu_ fosse a culpada por estar prolongando essa conversa horrível. "_E_", ela repetiu, revirando seus olhos. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda".

Eu tive que me segurar para não estrangular a idiota estúpida.

"Fale logo o que você quer, ou eu vou embora", eu respondi com raiva, deixando a minha irritação com ela ser percebida. Quando ela simplesmente revirou seus olhos de novo, eu comecei a ir embora.

"Espera! Pare!", ela gritou, agarrando o meu pulso e me levando de volta para onde a gente estava. Irritada com ela, eu lhe lancei um olhar que, claramente, mostrava que eu não estava de bom humor.

"Ou diga o que você quer, ou me deixe ir", eu disse pra ela sem rodeios, finalmente de saco cheio com a coisa toda.

Além disso, eu estava morrendo de fome.

"Tudo bem", ela respondeu, me olhando furiosamente. "Eu...eu...".

"June – ".

"Eu preciso que você troque comigo o dia das rondas".

Eu parei.

Er, o quê?

"O que você disse?", eu perguntei, estreitando meus olhos ceticamente.

"Eu _disse_", ela repetiu, sem perder seu tom sarcástico, "que eu preciso que você troque o dia das rondas comigo. O meu é quinta-feira. O seu é semana que vem. Troque comigo".

Era isso. Não era 'Eu preciso que você faça a minha tarefa', ou 'Eu preciso que você faça uma Poção Contraceptiva pra mim", ou até mesmo 'Eu preciso que você me ajude a matar esse ou aquele'. Apenas 'Eu preciso que você troque comigo'. Agora, eu não sou idiota – quero dizer, me dava muito trabalho conseguir pegar as rondas do fim do mês e tudo mais, já que todo mundo sabe que esses são os melhores dias para fazer a ronda (eu não sei porque, mas nesses dias você consegue se livrar da ronda mais cedo. Sabe, ao invés de fazer a ronda até meia-noite, você consegue sair às onze. É desse jeito) – mas eu duvido que June Mackey iria se humilhar na minha frente, simplesmente pra se livrar de uma hora de ronda pelo castelo. Não fazia sentido nenhum.

"Por quê?", eu perguntei cautelosamente.

June me olhou com ainda mais raiva. "E isso importa?", ela respondeu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Sem explicação eu não troco", eu disse a ela firmemente, cruzando os meus braços. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente, e eu pensei que, talvez, ela iria se virar e me atacar ali mesmo. Ao invés disso, ela virou sua cabeça e murmurou alguma coisa.

"Pode falar", eu mandei, tentando fazer com que ela me olhasse de novo. Ela virou sua cabeça para me encarar e me olhou com raiva um pouco mais. Eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado e ela suspirou com pesar.

"Tudo bem!", ela respondeu com raiva, cruzando seus braços também. "Eu – eu...você sabe com quem você vai fazer a ronda?".

Eu refleti por um momento, e depois sacudi a minha cabeça. Eu tinha corrido para a programação e assinando meu nome nos dias perto do fim do mês, e depois tinha saído. Sinceramente, eu nem mesmo tinha olhando com quem eu ia fazer as rondas. Não importava muito.

"Bem, você vai fazer com..._alguém_", June afirmou, arrumando seus braços cruzados com desconforto. "Eu preciso – _falar_ com essa pessoa".

Eu olhei para a loira sem acreditar. "Alguém?", eu perguntei com desconfiança. "Falar? Não me diga que você vai, na verdade, tentar seduzir algum pobre garoto inocente, enquanto você estiver fazendo a _ronda!_".

A expressão no rosto de June me disse que isso era _exatamente_ o que ela pretendia fazer.

"_Merlin_, Mackey!", eu gemi, sem nem mesmo me importar com a expressão de nojo em meu rosto. "Isso é um nível muito baixo! Mesmo pra você!".

"Ah, cala a boca, Evans!", June espumou de raiva. "Não é como se eu fosse estuprar alguém! Ele quer tanto quanto eu!".

Eu não podia realmente contradizer June. Quero dizer, existem poucos caras que iriam, de bom grado, resistir aos avanços indecentes de June. Mas mesmo assim...

"Quem é?", eu perguntei.

June sacudiu sua cabeça furiosamente. "Não é da sua conta, Evans".

"Eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito", eu insisti dando de ombros.

"Bem, então que você espere até descobrir", ela disse determinada, sua cara emburrada com óbvio desgosto pelo que ela tinha acabado de me revelar. Eu pensei em continuá-la pressionando, mas depois decidi deixar pra lá. Eu queria que essa conversa terminasse o mais rápido possível.

"Então, nós temos um acordo?".

Ela estendeu sua mão bronzeada e com as unhas pintadas para mim, e eu a olhei cautelosamente. Eu deveria mesmo fazer isso? Quero dizer, o pobre garoto inocente...mesmo que ele _quisesse_ isso...não é justo..e eu vou ter que fazer ronda por mais uma hora...e o pobre garoto...e as rondas...

June bateu seu pé impacientemente. "Vamos lá, Evans. Eu não tenho o dia todo".

Eu mordi meus lábios em dúvida. "June...eu realmente não – ".

"Você faria sua ronda com o Diggory".

Eu congelei, meu coração parou de bater, enquanto eu observava a garota com assombro.

"_O quê?_", eu resmunguei, impossibilitada de acreditar que ela tinha acabado de me contar pelo motivo que eu achava que ela tinha contado.

June sorriu arrogantemente, me olhando de forma presunçosa. "Eu vou fazer ronda com o Amos Diggory na quinta-feira", ela esclareceu, mantendo em sua voz um inocente tom monótono, apesar de eu saber exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava tentando atingir o meu ponto fraco.

E ela conseguiu.

E, por Merlin, a maldita piranha sabia de tudo.

Eu não perguntei como ela sabia do Amos. Eu nem mesmo me importei naquele momento. Eu esqueci do pobre garoto inocente! Esqueci de June e seu jeito piranha de ser!

Quase sem pensar, eu peguei a mão dela e apertei.

"Não", eu disse, minha voz severa e determinada. "_Eu_ vou fazer a ronda com o Amos Diggory na quinta-feira".

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 50**

Observação #50) Professora Abbot ou está sendo completamente negligente ou ela, sem saber, perdeu um papel muito importante.

Eu acabei de passar pela Professora Abbott no corredor agora mesmo, e surpreendentemente, ela _não_ olhou furiosamente para mim. Na verdade, ela nem tomou conhecimento da minha presença. Ela simplesmente olhou pra mim, me encarou um pouquinho com a sua frieza de sempre, e depois continuou pelo corredor. Ela me _viu_ – eu sei que viu – mas ela não me olhou com mais raiva do que geralmente ela me olha. Isso me leva a acreditar em uma dessas duas coisas:

por causa de algum milagre, explosão improvável de sorte, Abbot ainda não leu A Tarefa, ou

ela leu, ficou completamente apavorada, e agora está esperando a próxima aula para que ela possa fazer alguma coisa drástica (i.e.: me humilhar na frente da turma inteira)

Mas ela pode fazer isso? Me humilhar publicamente, quero dizer? Não é algum tipo de abuso contra o estudante ou algo assim? Porque eu duvido, seriamente, que ela não tenha lido A Tarefa ainda. Ela é uma daquelas professoras que sempre entregam as tarefas no dia seguinte. Ela teve todo o fim de semana, sem falar hoje, para corrigir os trabalhos. Então, ela com certeza leu. Não é possível que ela não tenha lido.

Espera um minuto. A menos que...

E se ela perdeu?

E se, no meio de todo aquele caos, quando todo mundo estava entregando os _seus_ trabalhos, _o meu_ tenha, de alguma forma, acidentalmente caído no chão, para nunca mais ser visto ou comentado? É possível. Eu acho que já aconteceu antes – não comigo, claro, mas já _aconteceu_ – então, pode ter sido isso.

E, quer saber de uma coisa? Talvez eu esteja melhor com o trabalho perdido. Quero dizer, eu ainda vou receber uma nota péssima de qualquer jeito, então, o que isso importa? E aí Abbott nunca teria que saber que eu praticamente a insultei com as minhas desculpas-para-não-fazer-a-redação. E eu nem mesmo teria que pagar James os dez galeões, porque eu _entreguei_ a redação, mas ela simplesmente se perdeu.

Hum. Bem. Isso funciona direitinho, eu acho.

* * *

**Muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 51**

Apesar de ser incrivelmente tarde, e eu estar, incrivelmente, cansada, e apesar de Elisabeth e Emily terem escolhido esse momento em particular para, aos berros, escolherem suas roupas para a próxima visita a Hogsmeade (que é, a propósito, só no mês que vem), eu estou de bom humor. Quero dizer, tirando toda a coisa da 'Emma estar sendo uma idiota', minha vida está, relativamente, em boa ordem, comparada com a porcaria que ela estava recentemente.

Então, pelo menos por essa noite, eu acho que eu posso descansar tranqüilamente.

Eu gosto disso.

* * *

**Terça-feira, 23 de setembro, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 51**

Nem James, nem Marley estão aqui essa manhã, e eu tenho que dizer que isso é muito estranho.

Quero dizer, sim, eu estive tomando café-da-manhã com eles só por três dias, mas parece que é há mais tempo, e é por isso, provavelmente, que está tão estranho agora. E eu estou um pouquinho sozinha também. Porque ninguém mais acorda tão cedo assim. As outras pessoas são sãs e estão, portanto, dormindo. O que, sabe, é bom pra eles, mas nem tanto pra mim. Eu só queria -

"Oi, Lily. Posso sentar com você hoje?".

Ah, eu. O que nós temos aqui?

"Er, claro, se você quiser, Thomas", eu respondi com um sorriso. Talvez, eu não fique tão sozinha, afinal de contas. Thomas sorriu de volta pra mim e se sentou na minha frente.

Mas porque ele está aqui comigo, quando ele poderia sentar com os seus amigos da Lufa-Lufa? Eu perguntei isso a ele.

"Eles estão agindo como um bando de idiotas", Thomas me informou. Eu concordei com a cabeça e disse a ele que meus amigos também têm uma tendência a agirem como idiotas às vezes. Ele sorriu.

"Como o James Potter e seu kecthup?", ele me perguntou. Eu sorri em resposta e concordei com a cabeça, sem me importar em negar a sua suposição de que eu e James somos amigos. Eu acho que seria um pouquinho complicado explicar para o pequeno e adorável Thomas Dunn que James Potter não é, exatamente, meu amigo, mas só uma pessoa com quem eu sou _simpática._ É bem menos complicado apenas concordar com a cabeça e continuar a olhar para o seu lindo cabelo. Afinal de contas, não é ruim passar a manhã desse jeito, eu acho.

Observação #51) Posso dizer que hoje o dia vai ser bom.

* * *

**Um pouco mais tarde, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 52**

Observação #52) Eu sou total e completamente idiota.

Ai, droga, eu me esqueci completamente que dia era hoje.

Dia de aula de Poções.

O que significa: dia de entrega da Tarefa.

O que significa que, apesar do dia de hoje ter começado bem, ele vai, no fim das contas, terminar muito mal – porque A Tarefa tendo sido perdida ou não, Professora Abbot ainda assim vai me matar. Quero dizer, se a redação se _perdeu_, Abbott não vai saber disso. Ela só vai pensar que eu não me importei em entregá-la. O que é, sabe, melhor do que ela pensar (ou realmente saber) que eu, de bom grado (se bem que foi por causa da pressão de uma aposta de 10 galeões, o que, para uma pessoa avarenta como eu, é algo que impossível de se resistir), escrevi uma carta bastante ofensiva para ela.

Eu simplesmente não consigo ter um descanso, consigo?

Ai, droga. Nem mesmo o lindo cabelo de Thomas Dunn pode me animar agora.

A vida realmente é muito triste.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 52**

Por que eu estou preocupada? Por que eu estou enlouquecendo _agora?_ Quando eu entreguei a redação para a Professora Abbott, eu sabia que ela ia me dar um zero – NAQUELE MOMENTO é que eu tinha o direito de enlouquecer, mas não agora. Eu deveria estar feliz agora, certo? Eu deveria ter algum tipo de sentimento de realização, não deveria? Eu lutei contra o sistema! Eu deveria me sentir livre e liberal!

Ugh. Então, por que eu estou me sentindo tão mal?

Livre e liberal, ô caramba. Obviamente, não é PERMITIDO para mulheres loucas se sentirem livres. Deve ser contra o Código das Mulheres Loucas ou algo assim.

Eu acho que eu vou vomitar.

Merlin, eu espero que a redação tenha se perdido.


	10. Capítulo 9 parte 2

**Capítulo 9 - PARTE 2**

**Mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 53**

Sabe, eu sempre me considerei uma pessoa muito boa em julgar o caráter dos outros. Por exemplo, geralmente eu sou muito boa em saber quem é um idiota desde o início. Na verdade, eu sempre fui muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por julgar tão bem o caráter dos outros.

Mas agora, eu não tenho mais tanta certeza.

Eu entrei na sala de Poções, minha mente, corpo e alma _completamente_ preparados para a bronca verbal _muito_ barulhenta e pública, por ter insultado métodos educacionais da Professora Abbot na minha carta, ou a sua bronca _igualmente_ barulhenta e pública por eu não ter me importado em entregar A Tarefa (porque ela não sabe que os meus colegas a perderam). E apesar de eu estar preparada, e apesar de que era pra eu me sentir contente e liberal, minha cabeça e meu estômago estavam girando quando eu me sentei.

"Merlin e Agrippa, Lily!", Grace berrou, enquanto se sentava do meu lado. "Qual é o seu problema em relação à aula de Poções? Você sempre parece que comeu algo venenoso nessa aula".

Eu quase não registrei o comentário de Grace, já que minha cabeça continuava girando. Havia uma coisa que eu poderia usar agorinha mesmo. Veneno. Algum veneno rápido, indolor e completamente eficiente. Como o veneno que o Romeu pegou com o pobre apotecário em _Romeu e Julieta._ Aquele veneno era bom. Muito eficiente.

"Eu estou bem", eu murmurei, massageando lentamente a minha têmpora. Um som de desgosto escapou da boca da Grace.

"Ah, Lily, vai te catar!", ela me zombou, me lançando um olhar irritado. "O que está acontecendo?".

Eu abri minha boca para responder, e então a fechei, depois de pensar um pouco. Realmente importaria se eu contasse pra ela agora? Quero dizer, iria, ao menos, fazer alguma diferença? Ela, provavelmente, iria ficar com raiva por eu não ter contado antes. Ou ofendida, por eu não ter mostrado a carta pra ela. Ou, algum sentimento igualmente estúpido por alguma razão igualmente idiota.

"Não é nada", eu disse a ela desonestamente. "Deixa isso pra lá. Não se preocupe com isso".

Mas ela não deixou isso pra lá. Na verdade, ela começou a me pressionar ainda mais, me bombardeando com ainda mais perguntas.

"Por que você não me conta?", ela exigiu, seu rosto muito irritado. "_O que_ você não está me contando? E por que você continua sem me contar? Nós nunca tivemos segredos entre nós duas antes, Lily". Ela parecia bastante chateada. Eu não a culpava. Eu acho que eu também ficaria assim.

"Olha", eu comecei, a dor na minha cabeça diminuindo lentamente, "é...complicado. Eu conto pra você mais tarde".

Grace não pareceu achar isso melhor do que continuar escondendo algum segredo dela.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, Lily Christine Evans", ela resmungou, me olhando com raiva, "mas você está me deixando _maluca_".

Eu suspirei e deixei minha cabeça cair com desânimo em cima da mesa, a frieza da mesa na minha cabeça aliviou um pouco a dor. A manhã parecia estar cada vez pior e pior...

"Tudo bem, Lily?".

E pior.

Eu ouvi Grace se virar em sua cadeira, mas eu não me importei em me mover da minha posição – não era das mais confortáveis – que estava aliviando a minha dor.

Eu o odeio. Ele é um idiota.

"Sai daqui", eu murmurei.

Eu ouvi uma risada, antes de eu sentir a mão de alguém, gentilmente, dar uma pancadinha nas minhas costas, de uma maneira confortadora. Eu levantei um pouco a minha cabeça da mesa. James estava sorrindo pra mim, seus olhos com aquele olhar divertido e já conhecido. Ele se abaixou um pouco, para que seu rosto ficasse perto do meu.

"Respire fundo, Escrava", ele murmurou suavemente, sua voz tão baixa que só eu pude ouvi-lo, seu sorriso tão aberto e feliz, que eu queria bater nele.

Ao invés disso, eu peguei a coisa mais próxima – uma pena – e joguei nele.

Eu posso estar enjoada, eu posso estar ficando maluca, e eu posso estar a apenas alguns minutos de receber meu primeiro zero – sem falar na minha primeira humilhação pública – mas eu NÃO iria deixar, de FORMA nenhuma, nem de JEITO nenhum, James Potter pensar que ele tinha ganhado a aposta idiota. De jeito nenhum. Não depois disso.

"É só esperar um pouco, James Potter", eu disse a ele de modo ameaçador. "Você não vai ganhar nada de mim".

James apertou com força seu peito em fingido sofrimento. "Ah, Evans!", ele exclamou com uma sinceridade falsa. "Tsk,tsk,tsk! É assim que você trata o seu – ".

Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais algum comentário sobre eu ser sua escrava, eu peguei a coisa mais próxima – outra pena – e atirei nele outra vez. James riu, mesmo quando a tinta da pena manchou sua calça. Eu resmunguei por causa de seu riso.

"Seu o quê?".

Eu olhei para Grace e, lentamente, me sentei direito. O movimento não ajudou em nada a minha dor de cabeça. Ela estava olhando pra mim e para o James com olhos cuidadosamente cerrados. Foi aí que eu realmente me arrependi de tão ter contado pra ela sobre a estúpida aposta. Ela deve ter se sentido uma idiota naquele momento, sem entender nada, enquanto eu e James nos provocávamos.

James olhou para Grace, seus olhares raivosos e depois para mim. "Você não contou pra ela?", ele perguntou, sua testa se enrugando. Eu sacudi minha cabeça, esperando que ele não dissesse nada. Grace continuou a me olhar furiosamente.

"Me contou _o quê?_", ela exigiu rigorosamente, cruzando seus braços.

James a ignorou. Ele ainda estava olhando pra mim. "Sobre nenhuma parte?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça de novo. Eu não sabia porque importava tanto pra ele. Eu não ter contado nada pra Grace, quero dizer. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse escondido algo dela, porque eu já escondi...eu acho. Mas isso tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que eu realmente não tive _tempo_ para contar pra ela sobre tudo isso. Mesmo que eu _tenha_ tido tempo neste fim de semana...e nessa manhã...e na sexta de manhã...e na noite de terça-feira também...

Ah, dane-se.

Eu olhei para Grace com as palavras para pedir desculpas na ponta da minha língua, mas eu parei quando eu percebi o seu olhar. Ao invés de estar com raiva e irritada como eu tinha, originalmente, pensado que ela estaria, ela estava olhando severamente para o James, parecendo muito pensativa, como se ela estivesse juntando, mentalmente, as partes de um quebra-cabeça. Eu olhei pra ela e depois olhei pro James. Ele estava olhando para Grace com a mesma expressão confusa que eu tinha certeza que também estava na minha cara.

"Er, Grace? Você está bem?", James lentamente agitou sua mão na frente de seu rosto, na tentativa de quebrar o seu transe. O olhar de Grace passou para mim, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a Professora Abbott entrou na sala.

"Sentados!", ela exclamou, ela caminhou até sua mesa, com uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos em seu braço. Eu esqueci da Grace e de sua expressão esquisita quando eu vi a pilha.

Meu estômago se revirou.

Lá vem.

"Black!", Abbott gritou secamente. "Eu _disse_: _sentados!_".

Eu engoli em seco. Isso não era bom. Isso não era nada bom. Professora Abbott _nunca_ grita com o Sirius. Nunca. Ela grita com o James, ela grita com o Remus e ela grita com o Peter, mas _nunca_ grita com o Sirius. É um fato conhecido que ele é o favorito dela. A única outra vez que eu a vi gritar com Sirius foi quando ele estava no segundo ano, quando ele, de propósito, explodiu todo o seu caldeirão, e conseguiu fazer as vestes da Penny O'Jean pegar fogo durante o processo. E mesmo nessa época – quando Penny teve que ficar dois dias na Ala Hospitalar e depois confessou para as garotas da Grifinória que seus peitos nunca mais seriam os mesmos – a Professora Abbott pediu desculpas pra ele na frente da _turma toda_, e o ocorrido foi brevemente esquecido. Ela devia estar no pior dos humores para gritar com o Sirius desse jeito. Murmúrios invadiram a sala, enquanto um Sirius muito chocado se sentava do lado de James. Ninguém sabia o que poderia ter deixado Abbott nesse estado.

Infelizmente, eu sabia.

"_Silêncio_!", Abbott aumentou o tom de voz, sua voz um pouquinho menos irritada, já que, ao poucos, a turma ia ficando calada. Ela olhou pra turma toda, lentamente, da esquerda para a direita. Eu olhei para minha mesa, sem conseguir fazer contato visual. Eu ouvi um barulho, e quando eu finalmente levantei a cabeça, Abbot estava segurando a pilha de redações pra que todo mundo pudesse ver. "Essas redações", ela disse, observando a turma de novo, "não foram nada do que eu esperava para uma turma de Poções com nível para o N.I.E.M. Elas estavam fracas, curtas e repetitivas. Se essas baboseiras são o que vocês escolheram para escrever nas provas do N.I.E.M., então, eu tenho o prazer de informar a vocês que a maioria irá reprovar". Gemidos e suspiros encheram a sala, enquanto Abbott abaixou o seu braço e começou a se preparar pra entregar as redações. Minha cabeça doeu tanto que eu tive que contar lentamente até dez para tentar acabar com o enjôo que eu estava sentindo.

"A minha ficou uma merda", Grace murmurou pra mim, sua voz leve e despreocupada. Ela, claramente, tinha se esquecido da cena esquisita com o James, porque ela não parecia estar com raiva. Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas não respondi nada, porque eu tinha certeza de que, se eu abrisse minha boca naquele momento, eu vomitaria na hora, o que, sabe, eca.

Parecia que Abbott estava entregando as tarefas em slow motion, andando pela sala como uma lesma, deliberadamente me deixando louca. Eu a observei, enquanto ela preguiçosamente devolvia as tarefas para os seus respectivos donos e ouvia os gemidos periódicos de sofrimento, ou um suspiro de alívio (houve mais gemidos do que suspiros). Quando Abbott entregou a redação de Grace (cheia de marcas vermelhas, uma nota horrível, claro, mas Grace não se importou), ela não percebeu a minha presença. Nem com um olhar furioso, nem com um insulto...nada. Isso me deixou mais preocupada do que se ela _tivesse_ feito alguma coisa.

Parecia que tinha passado a eternidade, quando a pilha começou a diminuir e Abbott finalmente olhou pra mim e, lentamente, saiu do lado oposto da sala (onde ela tinha acabado de entregar para um Jervis Rennet angustiado a sua redação), e se moveu em minha direção. Meu coração congelou no meu peito e minha respiração acelerou involuntariamente, mas eu não consegui deixar de olhá-la. A cada segundo Abbott chegava mais perto, e eu me aproximava mais do meu zero. Ela ainda não estava me olhando furiosamente, e ela não parecia nervosa, mas isso não era consolação nenhuma pra mim. Eu prendi a respiração quando ela alcançou minha mesa e ficou parada na minha frente em silêncio e, lentamente, pegou o pergaminho – _meu_ pergaminho – da pilha dela. Eu, finalmente, consegui parar de olhar pra ela e, imediatamente, olhei para minha mesa, dizendo pra mim mesma que não adiantaria nada chorar agora, na frente de todo mundo, quando tudo já tinha sido dito e feito.

Em um segundo eu estava olhando pra minha mesa, e no outro eu não estava.

Ao invés disso, eu estava olhando para a minha carta.

Minha carta, que não tinha _nenhuma_ marca vermelha – nem mesmo no topo da página indicando que eu tinha tirado zero – mas que _tinha_algo mais.

Outra carta, logo depois da minha. Uma escrita pela letra precisa e vermelha de Abbott.

Eu, imediatamente, olhei para Abbott, que ainda estava parada na minha frente, e quase tive um ataque do coração. Ela não estava furiosa e não estava trincando seus dentes – na verdade, para a minha completa e total surpresa, ela _não_ estava com raiva.

Ela estava _sorrindo._

_SORRINDO._

E esse não era um daqueles sorrisos maldosos que você espera de uma Professora como a Abbott, que fica alegre quando seus alunos tiram nota baixa. Era um daqueles sorrisos que você vê no rosto do Professor Flitwick quando os primeiranistas conseguem executar um feitiço direito, ou um daqueles sorrisos do Professor Lundi, quando eu não grito com ele por ele ter me chamado de Mily-va-Lily, ou um dos _meus_ sorrisos quando eu vejo que tem cinco tipos de arroz na mesa da Grifinória no jantar. Na verdade, ela estava com um sorriso tão aberto no rosto, que eu acho que, talvez, com um pouquinho mais de encorajamento, ela poderia estar _rindo._

E eu _nunca_ – em todos esses anos em Hogwarts e todas as minhas aulas com a Professora Abbott – _nunca _a vi rir. Mas eu acho que, naquele momento, ela estava a ponto de rir.

"Gárgolas galopantes, Lily!", Grace ficou boquiaberta, completamente apavorada, olhando para Abbott, enquanto ela saia de perto da gente. "O que você _escreveu _nessa coisa?".

Mas eu não estava prestando atenção nenhuma em Grace. Eu estava envolvida demais lendo a carta da Professora Abbott:

_Querida Senhorita Evans, _ela escreveu.

_Tenho certeza que você estava completamente ciente da tarefa, e eu tenho certeza que – eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer isso – se eu fosse dar uma olhada no seu malão no seu dormitório, eu realmente iria encontrar a redação metade-completa que você diz ter escrito._

_Você estava certa em sua suposição de que existem poucos, apesar de que muito _vitais,_ efeitos da Poção Grentlis, e que a maioria das redações de seus colegas estavam horríveis e repetitivas. A sua, muito surpreendentemente, foi como uma varinha entre os pedaços de madeira. E apesar de eu ter certeza de que se você perguntasse a uma pobre mulher que está sofrendo da Febre de Benedict – uma doença mágica que faz com que seu corpo comece a fazer greve e seu sistema imunológico não consiga fazer nada – se ela acha a Poção Grentlis – a única cura conhecida para a Febre de Benedict – 'inútil', ela ia lhe assegurar que a poção está longe disso. No entanto, considerando o fato de que só houve dois casos conhecidos da Febre de Benedict nos últimos cem anos, eu percebo aonde suas opiniões chegam nesse caso. _

_Percebendo tudo isso, eu não vou lhe dar um zero na sua tarefa, como você já pode, ou não, ter percebido. Ao invés disso, eu vou lhe passar outra redação de 600 palavras para ser entregue amanhã, sobre as vantagens e perigos da Poção Polissuco, pois eu tenho certeza que você vai se deparar com ela quando você se tornar uma Auror. _

_Mas eu lhe informo, Senhoria Evans, de que se essa redação não for rapidamente entregue até amanhã, você não vai me achar tão clemente assim._

_Para terminar, eu estou feliz de que você tenha, finalmente, mostrado a sua determinação que nós duas sabemos que você tem. Eu estava esperando para vê-la já há muito tempo. Mulheres não deveriam se acorvadar e aceitar insultos e um comportamento injusto de ninguém, mesmo de seus professores de Poções. Não tenha medo de contra atacar, Lily. _

_Agora, eu devo avisar o Sr. Potter sobre sua vitória, ou você preferia informá-lo?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Professora Whitney M. Abbott._

_Mestre de Poções, Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Howgarts. _

Puta. Merda.

"Lily? Qual é o problema? O que está escrito aí?".

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar no que eu estava fazendo, eu rapidamente peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e copiei a carta da Abbott, assim como eu tinha feito com A Tarefa na sexta-feira, e o mais silenciosamente possível, eu comecei a amassá-lo. Com uma mira de um jogador profissional de quadribol, eu rapidamente me virei, mirei, joguei e acertei bem na cara de James (que estava conversando com o Sirius no momento). Ele pulou, seu olhar indo do pergaminho, e imediatamente, como se fosse tão óbvio quem tinha jogado (o que eu acho que era, considerando que eu sou a única que joga pergaminhos em sua cara), para mim. Eu murmurei "Leia!", antes de me virar de novo.

Alguns minutos depois, James teve um ataque de riso e Abbott disse para ele ficar quieto.

O resto da aula passou como uma névoa. Eu não anotei nada e nem escutei nada do que a professora disse. Tudo que eu podia pensar era na carta e como eu estava errada sobre a Professora Whitney M. Abbott.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar. Abbott não tinha me dado um zero. Eu não tinha feito a tarefa, eu tinha insultado sua escolha de tema – ou seja, tinha insultado _ela_ – e mesmo assim ela não tinha me dado um zero. Ninguém poderia tê-la culpado se ela tivesse – quero dizer, teria sido completamente aceitável e necessário – mas ela não me deu um zero.

Eu pensava que ela me odiava. Eu pensava que ela era malvada e podre, quando, na verdade, ela simplesmente estava esperando que eu mostrasse um pouquinho de determinação. Ela tinha me insultado, me olhado furiosamente, gritado comigo, não porque eu estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, mas porque ela estava esperando que eu contra atacasse.

E ELA SABIA SOBRE A APOSTA!! Ela _sabia_!! E ela nem me deu um zero por causa _disso_! Ou nem me deu uma detenção por apostar sem ainda ter idade suficiente! Mas como ela poderia _saber?_ Quero dizer, eu nem contei pra _Grace _sobre a aposta, como a _Professora Abbott_ poderia saber? James não contaria...contaria? Não...Eu não acho que ele contaria...

E ELA ME CHAMOU DE LILY!!

Sempre foi "Evans isso" e "Evans aquilo". Eu acho que eu _nunca_ a ouvi me chamar de Lily. É quase tão estranho quanto James...ah, espera. Ele me chama de Lily agora também. Mas mesmo assim.

Eu não acredito que todo esse tempo eu estive errada sobre a Professora Abbott. Totalmente e completamente enganada. Isso até me faz pensar, sabe? Quero dizer, se eu não sou, obviamente, tão talentosa em jogar o caráter das pessoas como eu tinha pensado antes, quem _mais_ eu julguei errado? Elisabeth Saunders? June Mackey? Possivelmente até mesmo o meu precioso Amos?

Eu simplesmente não sei mais.

Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho uma redação de 600 palavras para escrever sobre as vantagens e perigos da Poção Polissuco.

Eu não acredito que ela me chamou de _Lily..._

Observação #53) Eu penso bem demais de mim mesma. Eu sou uma péssima julgadora de caráter. Provavelmente, eu posso jogar a culpa disso tudo no meu carma.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 53**

"Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não _acredito_ nisso!".

Eu parei de olhar pra minha redação quase completa e, com um sorriso, observei James andar até a minha mesa na biblioteca, seus livros em uma das mãos e um pedaço amassado de um pergaminho familiar na outra. Com um olhar de completa descrença em seu rosto, ele se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, colocando o pergaminho na mesa na frente dele.

"Você percebeu", ele começou, seus olhos se estreitaram, mas com humor, não com raiva, "que se _qualquer outra pessoa_ – exceto, talvez, o Sirius – tivesse feito o que você fez, ela não _só_ teria tirado um _zero_, como também teria, muito provavelmente, sido mandada até Dumbledore tão rapidamente que sua cabeça estaria girando?".

Eu ri e concordei com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, porque eu estive pensando exatamente na mesma coisa essa manhã. James sacudiu sua cabeça com arrependimento.

"Eu não deveria ter feito nenhuma aposta com você", ele disse com um suspiro. "Os favoritos dos professores sempre se safam das coisas".

Eu olhei pra ele e bati em seu braço. "_Favorito_ do professor?", eu exclamei indignada. "Até hoje, eu estava completamente certa de que Abbott me _odiava_!".

James sorriu de forma torta. "Eu também", ele me disse sem rodeios. "Foi por isso que eu fiz a aposta, em primeiro lugar". Ele riu então, um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

"Bom, bem feito pra você, então!", eu zombei dele com um sorriso convencido. Ele riu de novo e quando eu ia voltar a escrever minha redação, eu parei e olhei pra ele de novo. "Eu ainda me pergunto como que ela sabia", eu pensei alto. "Sobre a aposta, quero dizer".

Os olhos de James faiscaram de um jeito travesso. "Eu também me perguntava".

Minha boca caiu de surpresa.

"Perguntava?", eu gaguejei. "O que você quer dizer com _'perguntava'_?".

James virou sua cabeça para olhar pra mim, com um sorriso bem aberto. "Ué? Você não esperava que eu simplesmente ficasse sem saber, esperava?".

Eu olhei pra ele com descrença e boquiaberta. "Você quer dizer que você _perguntou_ pra ela?".

James concordou com cabeça, seu sorriso sem desaparecer.

Caraca. Eu realmente achei alguém mais louco que eu?

Depois de James sorrir e concordar com a cabeça por algum tempo, mas sem dizer nada, eu deixei sair uma exclamação de frustração.

"Então?", eu exclamei. "O que ela disse?".

James sorriu presumidamente, se recostou em sua cadeira e cruzou seus braços arrogantemente. "Ela disse: 'A biblioteca é um lugar público, Potter, e você e a Evans estavam sentados perto da seção de Poções'".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta de novo. "Ela estava...ela estava espionando a gente?!".

"Claro que não!", James exclamou com uma voz zombeteira de horror. "_Aparentemente_, nós não parecemos perceber 'o tanto que nossas vozes se propagam'".

Eu revirei os meus olhos, mas o total absurdo da coisa toda me fez rir de novo. Eu não acredito que ela estava nos _espionando!_ ESPIONANDO!

"Eu não acredito!", eu murmurei com humor, sacudindo minha cabeça com total descrença.

"E eu que sempre achei a Abbott uma pessoa bastante conservadora também", James acrescentou com um sorriso.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça de novo, tentando esvaziá-la até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Eu olhei de novo pro James, imitando sua posição relaxada e confiante, enquanto eu me recostava na minha cadeira e cruzava os meus próprios braços. "Então", eu disse lentamente, lhe lançando um sorriso, "quando que eu vou receber os meus dez galeões?".

James se levantou de sua cadeira, lentamente pegou seus livros antes de arquear suas sobrancelhas com ar zombeteiro. "Eu sou seu escravo pessoal, madame", ele disse. "Faça o que quiser comigo".

Eu bati com meu livro de Poções em sua cabeça e depois ele saiu rindo, me deixando sozinha para terminar minha redação.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 53**

Grace está agindo de uma forma muito estranha. Mais estranha que o normal, quero dizer.

Eu pensei que ela ficaria chateada ou com raiva de mim por eu não ter contado pra ela sobre a aposta (o que eu ainda não fiz, a propósito, mas ela parece ter esquecido esse assunto), mas ao invés disso, ela está bem alegre e legal. Não que ela não seja alegre e legal normalmente, ela é...na maioria das vezes...mas, agora, ela está sendo legal _demais_ e alegre _demais_. _Excessivamente _bem humorada e legal. E não de um jeito muito bom.

**"**Quer meu arroz, Lily?", ela me ofereceu no jantar. Duas vezes.

"Mais suco de abóbora?", ela perguntou dois minutos depois.

"Você precisa de ajuda com isso, Lily?", ela me perguntou algum tempo atrás, porque ela acha que eu estou fazendo a minha tarefa de Transfiguração, apesar de eu estar escrevendo aqui sobre sua possível instabilidade mental.

Ela está me deixando maluca. Sério, ela está. E quando eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo, ela disse que não estava acontecendo nada, exceto que ela estava muito, muito orgulhosa de mim. Eu pensei por um segundo que ela estava falando da aposta, mas aí eu me lembrei que eu ainda tinha que _contar _pra ela sobre isso, então não pode ser isso. Então, eu olhei pra ela com raiva e perguntei porque ela estava orgulhosa de mim.

"Você é sensacional, Lily", ela me disse, ao invés de me responder. "Eu tenho certeza que você deixou certas..._pessoas_...muito, _muito_ felizes recentemente".

Eu joguei meu travesseiro nela.

Eu acho que minha loucura pode estar desaparecendo.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 24 de setembro, Café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 54**

Apesar de eu estar fazendo isso já há alguns dias, e apesar de eu nunca ter tido problemas com isso antes, meu corpo, aparentemente, acabou de decidir que ele ainda não se acostumou com a mudança no meu horário, e resolveu se opor a acordar cedo esta manhã. Isso, talvez, seja porque eu fui dormir muito tarde ontem, já que Grace ficou falando o quão "orgulhosa" ela estava de mim (o que, por sinal, ela não quis me explicar o motivo), ou talvez seja por causa da grande quantidade de peru que eu comi no jantar ontem, o que, todo mundo sabe, te deixa com muito sono. De qualquer jeito, eu tive que me esforçar para levantar. E mesmo quando eu estava saindo do dormitório dez minutos depois, meus olhos continuavam tentando se fechar involuntariamente. Isso, eu sabia, não era seguro e levaria alguém (muito provavelmente eu) a quebrar algo (muito provavelmente as partes do meu corpo), mas mesmo assim eu continuei andando.

Infelizmente, essa teoria quase se provou verdadeira já que, quando eu estava descendo, muito cansada, as escadas para o Salão Principal, eu desajeitadamente tropecei e quase saí rolando as escadas. Por sorte, quando eu estava quase caindo para morrer, eu atingi algo muito duro e senti dois braços fortes me segurarem, impedindo minha queda.

"Opa! Você está bem, Lily?".

Minha cabeça se levantou e meu corpo estava tremendo por causa da experiência de quase-morte. Olhando pra mim, cheio de curiosidade e um pouquinho preocupado, estava um par de brilhantes olhos azuis.

Brilhantes olhos azuis muito _legais._

Me derreti.

"Amos!", eu exclamei rouca, me desvencilhando, totalmente vermelha, de seu abraço reconfortante (apesar de muito relutantemente, eu posso lhe garantir). "Me desculpe...eu...é...", eu suspirei, sacudindo minha cabeça para poder pensar de novo. "Cedo", eu terminei cansada. "É muito, muito, muito cedo".

Ah, Merlin. Que articulada você é, Evans. Vamos fasciná-lo com os seus charmes, certo?

Estúpida boca idiota.

Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha quando Amos concordou com a minha desculpa idiota. Ele me lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos lindos. "Não é uma pessoa da manhã, então?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e gaguejei mais uma vez, "Bem,é...er...é novidade pra mim".

"Você vai se acostumar", Amos riu, enquanto ele se virava e começava a andar em direção ao Salão Principal. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele, sem saber se era para eu segui-lo ou não, e depois decidi ficar parada por um momento, mesmo que meu corpo inteiro estivesse quase morrendo para segui-lo. Alguns segundos depois, ele olhou pra trás, com um sorriso em seu lindo rosto. "Você está indo tomar café?".

Eu, estupidamente, concordei com a cabeça. Ele moveu sua cabeça em direção ao Salão.

"Bem, vamos, então", ele disse, e depois começou a andar de novo.

Inútil dizer que ele não precisou me chamar de novo.

"Na verdade", ele começou quando eu estava andando do lado dele algum tempo depois, "Eu estou feliz que eu tenha esbarrado em você". Ele parou, depois olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso que fez meu estômago se revirar. "Quer dizer, eu estou feliz que você tenha _caído_ em cima de _mim_".

Eu tentei esconder a vermelhidão do mesmo rosto quando eu murmurei mais uma desculpa idiota. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e sorriu de novo. Ele ainda podia ser melhor que isso?

"Não precisa se desculpar", ele implicou comigo, balançando sua cabeça levemente, deixando algumas mechas de seu cabelo cair em seu rosto. Eu me esforcei para não tirá-las do seu rosto. Esse garoto estava me deixando maluca. "Eu te disse, foi uma coisa boa".

"Por quê?", eu perguntei, esperando que ele me dissesse que era porque ele estava tão desesperadamente apaixonado por mim que qualquer chance que ele tivesse de me ver ou falar comigo – mesmo sendo quando eu estava caindo em seus braços – é como se ele estivesse no céu.

"Porque nós precisamos marcar um horário para fazermos aquele projeto de Runas Antigas", ele me disse.

Totalmente sem clima de romance nenhum.

"Ah", eu respondi sem rodeios, tentando não parecer tão desapontada. "Certo. Claro. Eu tinha me esquecido disso".

O que, mesmo sendo muito estranho, era a verdade. Definitivamente é de se fazer qualquer um pensar porque uma garota está tão ocupada com outras coisas que se esquece de que ela tem uma boa desculpa para sentar e conversar com o amor de sua vida por horas e horas. Eu, obviamente, estou estressada demais.

"Bem, que tal hoje à noite?", Amos perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Hoje à noite?", eu repeti estupidamente. Amos sorriu, depois acenou com a cabeça.

"Por volta das oito, que tal?".

Quarta-feira. Oito horas. Aula particular. Merda.

"Er, que tal às sete horas?", eu sugeri, rezando que ele aceitasse e não perguntasse o _porquê_ de não poder ser as oito horas.

Meu coração parou quando ele sorriu e, de forma intrigante, perguntou, "Por quê? Já tem um encontro marcado?".

"Bem longe disso", eu respondi hesitante, procurando alguma desculpa na minha cabeça para não ter que contar a verdade. "Aula particular", eu me ouvi dizer.

Maldita e estúpida boca traidora. Nem consegue mais mentir direito.

Amos levantou uma sobrancelha. "Aula particular?", ele perguntou sem acreditar. "_Você?"._

Eu dei de ombros sem ter alternativa, esperando que Amos fosse nessa direção. Como a coisa de não-ser-perfeita-em-todas-as-aulas, quero dizer. "Transfiguração parece sempre brigar comigo", eu respondi hesitante, o vermelho no meu rosto aumentando ainda mais. "Eu sou horrível".

Ele finalmente se lembrou de uma coisa, e aí concordou com a cabeça e disse, "Ah, é. Ouvi falar de uma galinha enlouquecida".

Eu congelei.

Que _bosta!_

Ele _sabe_ disso? Quem contou pra ele?

Meu rosto estava tão corado, que eu tenho certeza que ele estava quase da cor do meu cabelo. Eu concordei com a cabeça estupidamente. "Er...Eu...uh...é...é, foi isso mesmo".

Ai, Merlin. Que _fracasso_ que eu sou!

Eu não posso nem descrever como eu fiquei aliviada quando nós chegamos no Salão Principal alguns segundos depois. Estava óbvio que eu não podia confiar na minha boca traidora em situações como essa. Amos estava, provavelmente, dando gargalhadas em sua cabeça, pensando o quão idiota e estúpida Lily Evans é.

"Então, às sete?", ele perguntou quando estávamos prestes a nos separar.

"Sete", eu repeti com um aceno de cabeça.

E com um último sorriso, Amos me deixou e foi, confiantemente, para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Eu, miseravelmente, me arrastei até a mesa da Grifinória, sem quase perceber Marley e James, que estavam olhando para mim curiosamente. De fato, eu estava tendo uma manhã muito amarga.

Observação #54) É cedo demais para minha vida já estar fracassando. Por que eu sou tão azarada?

* * *

**Mais tarde, Runas Antigas**

**Lily Observadora: Nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 54**

Penny O'Jene e a Hiena Humana terminaram o namoro ontem, depois de uma briga relacionada com as masmorras de Poções, uma cesta de frutas e a calcinha rosa de alguém. Então, nem preciso dizer que Penny voltou pro seu lugar e eu pro meu. Isso significa: mais nada de Amos. Apesar de não ser permanente. Eu descobri quando Penny e Timmy foram perguntar ao Lundi se eles podiam trocar de parceiros. Lundi disse que os nossos grupos continuariam os mesmos, apesar deles dois terem brigado. Isso, claro, é uma coisa boa, porque apesar de eu ter sido uma completa idiota hoje na frente do Amos, seria horrível não ter a chance de compensar por isso hoje á noite. Eu juro que eu vou me esforçar para ser um exemplo de graça, serenidade e perfeição hoje à noite. Amos com certeza vai perceber que ele me ama depois disso.

Além disso, agora eu posso parar de tentar escrever com a mão esquerda, já que Amos não está mais ao meu lado para eu 'acidentalmente' esbarrar meu braço no dele. Eu sei que eu tinha uma ambição de ser ambidestra, mas às vezes uma garota tem que saber quando ceder. Eu não sou canhota. Nunca serei.

Será que o meu dia está, finalmente, melhorando?

Eu não vou prender a minha respiração.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Transfiguração**

**Lily Observadora: Nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 58**

Observação #55) Aparentemente, quando alguém está "muito orgulhosa de você", mesmo por razões que você nem saiba, elas tendem a fazer coisas pra você, como transfigurar uma minhoca em uma cafeteira quando McGonagall não está olhando.

Observação #56) Quando McGonagall finalmente olha para o seu trabalho e acena sua cabeça em aprovação, você começa a sentir uma coisa muito estranha no seu estômago, que se parece muito com culpa.

Observação #57) Quando você insiste para uma certa pessoa transformar sua minhoca em uma minhoca de novo, para que, assim, você possa se livrar do sentimento de culpa no seu estômago e realmente fazer o trabalho você mesma, ela faz isso e ainda acrescenta que ela está muito orgulhosa de você.

Observação #58) Mesmo quando você cria a primeira _minhoqueira_ ao invés de uma cafeteira, uma certa pessoa ainda insisti que ela está orgulhosa de você.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 58**

Dez minutos para me encontrar com Amos. Eu não deveria estar nervosa, certo? Quero dizer, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é agir perfeita e maravilhosamente e tudo vai dar certo. Eu vou ficar bem.

Ai, Merlin. Acho que eu vou vomitar.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 58**

Eu não deveria estar nervosa! Vai dar tudo _certo._ Eu vou ser legal, gentil e controlada. Do jeitinho que eu sou quando eu estou com qualquer outra pessoa. Eu vou fingir que ele é a Grace...só, sabe, mais bonito e, sim, um homem.

Um homem perfeito.

Um homem perfeito, inteligente e _bonito._

Ai, Merlin. Minhas mãos estão suando. Isso é _tão_ nojento. Amos vai olhar pra minha mão nojenta e suada, se virar e ir embora. Ele vai pensar que eu tenho algum problema de higiene. Ele vai me odiar. Ele vai se recusar a trabalhar comigo, eu sei que vai. E aí, não _só_ eu vou ficar sem meu futuro marido, como _também_ vou reprovar em Runas Antigas.

Ugh.

Ok. Eu tenho que ficar _calma._ Calma, Lily, _calma. _Respira. Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira.

Ah, mas por que ele está atrasado? Quero dizer, ele disse às sete horas, certo? E agora já são...sete e dez. Dez minutos. Ele, definitivamente, não está vindo. Ou então, ele veio, me viu aqui com os meus problemas de suor e foi embora. È isso. É isso definitivamente –

Ai, droga. Lá vem ele.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 58**

"Oi".

Ai, Merlin. Lá estava ele. Eu pensei, seriamente, que eu iria derreter.

"Er...oi", eu respondi meio sem jeito, um sorriso nervoso no meu rosto. Amos sorriu em resposta, sem parecer nem um pouquinho nervoso. Eu, envergonhadamente, escondi minhas mãos debaixo da mesa. Até aquele momento, eu tinha praticamente transpirado um rio inteiro, o que era a _última_ coisa que eu queria que Amos percebesse. Ele se sentou na minha frente e suas mãos não-suadas calmamente colocaram os livros em cima da mesa.

"Está esperando há muito tempo?", ele perguntou simplesmente.

Er, apenas quatro anos, amor.

"Não", eu respondi. "Não muito".

Ele sorriu pra mim de novo. Meu estômago se revirou.

"Que bom". Ele abriu seu livro, suas mãos ainda sem suarem. "O treino de quadribol demorou um pouco mais e eu fiquei com medo de que você esperasse muito tempo".

Ah. Ele não é _fofo?_

"Não se preocupe", eu disse sorrindo, tentando não soar nem parecer _muito_ paqueradora, enquanto eu, ao mesmo tempo, tentava enxugar a ridícula quantidade de umidade das minhas mãos debaixo da mesa. Eu, cuidadosamente, levantei minhas mãos e abri meu próprio livro nas páginas finais, onde tinha um monte de textos complicados. "Então", eu comecei devagar e olhei pra cima. "Você tem alguma idéia do que você quer traduzir?".

Amos começou, cuidadosamente, a passar as páginas e eu o segui no gesto, lentamente dando uma olhada nos diferentes textos, procurando por algum que eu gostasse. O quinto era o mais fácil, o décimo sétimo era o mais difícil, e eu pensei que a gente podia fazer o décimo primeiro, já que ele estava bem no meio. Sim, o décimo primeiro seria ótimo.

"Bem", Amos disse lentamente alguns segundos depois, "Que tão o quinto? Parece que é o mais fácil".

Ou, sabe, o quinto. Esse também vai ser ótimo.

"Claro", eu concordei prontamente, apesar de não ter conseguido evitar ficar um pouquinho desapontada. Eu gostaria de tentar algo um pouquinho mais difícil. Ah, bem. Eu acho que é como minha tia Mae sempre diz – você ganha o que você ganha, e não fica triste.

E, francamente, quem poderia ficar triste com _Amos Diggory_?

"Então, tudo bem", Amos disse sorrindo. "Vamos começar, então?".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, e depois coloquei minhas mãos debaixo da mesa de novo. Só por precaução.

Estudar com o Amos não foi como eu pensava que seria, mas tudo que eu _esperava_ que fosse. Ele era engraçado e ele era gentil e, o melhor de tudo, eu nem tive que tentar muito para ser perfeita para que ele se comportasse daquele jeito. Quero dizer, mesmo quando eu dizia ou fazia algo idiota (o que, já que era eu, era impossível de ser evitado), ele simplesmente ria e sorria pra mim como se ele pensasse que ser idiota era como se fosse ser adorável ou algo assim. E você sabe o que mais? Eu acho que talvez, só _talvez_, ele pode ter tentado me _paquerar_ um pouquinho! Quero dizer, eu estava, descaradamente, paquerando ele o tempo todo, mas em algum momento dos quarenta minutos que nós ficamos sentados lá, ele começou a responder. Foi como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, bem ali na biblioteca, na mesa perto da seção de Poções. Era felicidade. Era o paraíso.

Era o _Amos._

Quando nosso trabalhou chegou ao fim e quando o relógio marcava quase oito horas, Amos e eu começamos, cuidadosamente, a arrumar a mesa e colocar nosso trabalho no lugar apropriado. Nós, na verdade, fizemos uma boa parte do trabalho. Mas, considerando que o texto era fácil e que nós trabalhamos maravilhosamente bem juntos (!), não era muito difícil descobrir o porque disso.

"Eu acho que se nós nos reunirmos mais uma vez, nós conseguimos terminar o trabalho, né?", Amos me perguntou, enquanto ele se levantava e arrumava suas coisas. Eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Acho que sim", eu sorri, extremamente feliz com essa noite. Eu estava quase perguntando ao Amos quando ele queria se reunir de novo, quando me chamaram bem alto e rápido e eu tive que virar em direção à entrada da biblioteca.

"_Lily Evans!"._

Ali, caminhando propositalmente em direção à mesa em que eu e Amos estávamos sentados, parecendo _extremamente_ irritado, estava James Potter

(Seguido, com atenção, por Madame Pince, que estava gritando e tentando silenciar James em francês e que parecia tão irritada quanto ele. James, claro, a ignorou).

"O que você fez?", Amos murmurou para mim, observando James chegar cada vez mais perto da nossa mesa. Á medida que ele ia se aproximando, percebia a sua óbvia raiva ainda mais. Eu dei de ombros sem saber o que responder. O que eu _tinha_ feito? Eu nem mesmo sabia!

Quando James, finalmente, chegou até a nossa mesa, ele estava respirando com dificuldade e estava apontando o seu dedo para mim. "Você...eu...você", ele gaguejou, olhando furiosamente para mim e ainda apontando o dedo na minha direção, com um ar acusador. "Você me serviu para os _lobos_, Evans!".

Eu o olhei inexpressivamente, sem saber exatamente como responder a uma acusação dessas. Do que ele estava _falando?_ Eu o servi para os _lobos?_ Eu _pareço_ com alguém que conhece algum lobo, por acaso?

"O que você está aprontando dessa vez, Potter?", Amos perguntou, seu tom curioso e levemente acusador. James o ignorou completamente e continuou a olhar pra mim.

"Você me serviu para os lobos!", ele repetiu usando o mesmo tom alto e exasperado. Madame Pince mandou ele calar a boca de novo e murmurou alguma coisa em francês. James a olhou por cima de seu ombro, e depois virou de novo para mim, se inclinando, de modo ameaçador, na mesa e abaixando seu tom de voz para um murmúrio curto e grosso. "Você me serviu para eles e depois os observou rasgarem minha carne e meus ossos, pedacinho por pedacinho!".

Eu o olhei com desgosto.

Hum, eca. Não, eu não fiz isso.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando, James", eu respondi com raiva, também me inclinando na mesa, "mas eu lhe asseguro que eu, de forma alguma, lhe _servi_ para os _lobos!_".

James me olhou com raiva e eu também lhe olhei com raiva.

"Ah, é?", ele reagiu, ainda me olhando furiosamente enquanto ele começava a remexer em suas coisas. Ele retirou um pedaço de pergaminho da sua mochila e jogou bem na minha frente em cima da mesa. "Explique _isso_, então!".

Com um último olhar furioso para James, eu peguei o pergaminho e comecei a lê-lo.

Era o calendário das rondas dos monitores.

Ah, sim. Lobos.

Eu estava quase dizendo a James que ele era um babaca completo, quando algo no final do pergaminho me chamou a atenção. Eu aproximei mais o papel e meus olhos ficaram arregalados quando eu percebi o que ele estava me mostrando. Ali, no finalzinho da folha, em uma letra bonita e curva, meu nome tinha sido, cuidadosamente, rabiscado e tinha sido substituído pelo de June. E, logo em baixo, estava o nome da outra pessoa designada a fazer as rondas naquela noite, e a nova presa de June...

_James Potter._

Ai, droga.

"Explique _isso!_", ele disse com raiva de novo.

Ai, merda. Ai, droga. Ai, Merlin.

Era _James!_ O garoto que June queria seduzir era _James!_ Claro! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Mas, aparentemente – eu recuei – ele não estava tão ansioso para ser seduzido como ela tinha me dito. Eu o _estava_ servindo para os lobos – não, June era _pior_ que os lobos. Ela é como...qualquer coisa que é pior que os lobos!

"Ah, James, me desculpe", eu disse, me encolhendo. "Eu...bem, ela me pediu para trocar e eu – eu...ela me _disse_ que o garoto também _queria, _então eu...", eu suspirei em derrota, lhe lançando um olhar suplicante, enquanto eu acrescentava, "Eu não sabia que era você".

Ele parecia tão irritado, tão angustiado, que a culpa começou a se espalhar pelo meu corpo com força total e eu tive que olhar pra baixo. Eu sabia que quando June me perguntou eu deveria ter dito não. Eu sabia que era um plano idiota e que eu não tinha nenhum direito de fazer assim com algum pobre e inocente garoto. Mas, o que eu poderia fazer? Ela me encurralou! Ela me _subornou!_ Eu _não podia..._ quero dizer, _não tinha jeito...eu nem mesmo tive a chance de..._

Ai, droga.

"Eu realmente sinto _muito_", eu supliquei de novo, olhando de novo para o pergaminho. "Talvez nós possamos te trocar com alguém, ou você poderia fingir estar doente ou algo assim...".

James não disse nada e eu estava envergonhada demais para olhar pra ele. Por quê, _por que_ eu tive que concordar com o plano idiota da June Mackey? Eu sou tão _idiota!_

"Espera um segundo".

O comentário de Amos fez com que eu saísse da festa da culpa. Eu quase esqueci que ele estava ali.

"Olha", ele apontou para o lugar em que estavam os nomes das rondas de amanhã, onde o nome de June estava rabiscado e o meu tinha sido posto no lugar. O nome dele estava em baixo do meu.

"O quê?", eu perguntei.

"Bem, Potter poderia trocar comigo, não poderia?".

Meu coração parou.

"É", eu murmurei, olhando para o Amos, e depois para o James, os dois olhando para mim. "Isso pode – vai funcionar".

"Espera um segundo", James interferiu quando Amos estava quase mudando os nomes no pergaminho. Eu rezei para que ele arranjasse uma desculpa. Eu _realmente_ queria fazer essas rondas com o Amos. "E você?", ele perguntou. "June não é idiota. Se a gente trocasse, ela iria simplesmente te atacar".

Ah, claro. Foi muita consideração do James pensar nisso. Afinal de contas, a última coisa que eu precisava era de um futuro-marido assediado sexualmente. Principalmente, tendo eu, indiretamente, causado o assédio. Só Deus sabe a quantidade de terapia seria necessária para se curar isso. Provavelmente, mais do que eu poderia pagar. Aurores iniciantes não ganham assim tanto dinheiro.

"Ela não vai fazer isso", Amos respondeu sem rodeios. "Nós somos primos".

"Sinto muito", eu murmurei sem pensar. Quando eu percebi que eu tinha dito isso alto, eu quis me bater. Ah, claro. Agora eu insultei os parentes dele. Mas, ao invés de se sentir incrivelmente ofendido, Amos simplesmente sorriu.

"Tem suas vantagens", ele respondeu dando de ombros, e depois continuou a trocar os nomes no pergaminho. Nenhum de nós falou nada, enquanto Amos e eu terminávamos de juntas nossos papéis. Alguns minutos depois, tudo estava arrumado e Amos estava pronto para partir.

"Obrigada por trocar", eu disse a ele com gratidão, tentando esconder o grande desapontamento que tinha se instalado em mim. Tão perto. Tão, tão _perto._ Amos sorriu.

"De nada", ele disse. Depois, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, "Mas eu sinto muito não poder fazer as rondas com você. Estou um pouco desapontado, na verdade".

!!

"Ah", eu disse, completamente chocada. "É...é, eu também".

_ELE ESTAVA DESAPONTADO!!_

_EBA!!_

"Melhor eu ir embora, então", Amos disse com um último sorriso. "Você vem, Potter? Lily tem aula particular".

Com seu rosto sem expressão, James lentamente levantou sua mão. "Professor particular", ele disse a Amos sem rodeios.

Amos não pareceu muito feliz com essa revelação. Provavelmente porque James é bonito e tudo mais, e Amos se sente ameaçado por ele. Ele, obviamente, não quer me perder.

Ou, sabe, ele não quer ser culpado pelo meu assassinato por me deixar sozinha com um homicida maníaco que eu quase, acidentalmente, servi aos lobos.

Eu acho que a primeira é mais provável.

Apesar de sua relutância (obviamente causada por ciúmes), Amos concordou com a cabeça e aceitou que eu tinha aula particular. Ele olhou mais uma vez para James (provavelmente lhe lançando aquele olhar 'Ela é minha. Não toque nela' que os homens sempre fazem, mas que as mulheres nunca conseguem perceber. Mas, só porque eu não percebi, não significa que esse olhar não tenha acontecido), antes de me lançar um último sorriso e depois se virar e ir embora. Eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro e observei James, sem expressão nenhuma, pegar o lugar que Amos tinha deixado vago.

"Bem", eu comecei de modo incerto, sem saber dizer se James ainda estava irritado ou não. "Ainda bem que Amos estava aqui para ajudar com toda aquela confusão, não é mesmo?". James ainda ficou calado, me olhando cuidadosamente, seu rosto ainda sem expressão, como seu ainda não tivesse dito nada. Hesitantemente, eu tentei de novo, coloquei um novo sorriso na cara e sacudi minha cabeça com tristeza. "Nossa! Quem poderia imaginar que os dois são primos? Pobre Amos! Quero dizer, imagine ter que ver June Mackey em todas as reuniões familiares – ".

"Agora você tem um obstáculo para entrar na família, não é mesmo?".

Família?

Eu congelei, chocada. Meu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu e eu franzi as sobrancelhas, enquanto eu observava James com curiosidade.

"Do que você – ", eu comecei, e o observei cautelosamente. "Quero dizer, eu não sei – ".

"Do que eu estou falando?", James terminou amargamente, me olhando furiosamente. Era bem fácil perceber agora o que ele estava sentindo. Sua óbvia irritação e grosseira frustração estavam estampadas em seu rosto. "Você não sabe, Lily?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça lentamente, sem saber aonde ele queria chegar. Ele não sabia...sobre Amos? Quero dizer, sobre Amos e eu...sobre meus sentimentos em relação ao Amos. Ele não podia. Ele simplesmente não podia.

Podia?

"Eu não sei aonde você está querendo chegar, James. Mas, vamos mudar de assunto e – ".

"Ah, por favor, Lily!", James interrompeu com um resmungo. "Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando! Você simplesmente se jogou pra cima do maldito garoto!".

"Maldito garoto?", eu exclamei, meu horror, choque e pura vergonha por saber que ele realmente sabia do meu segredoforam deixados de lado por causa da minha frustração. "Esse maldito garoto acabou de te tirar de uma fria, se você quer saber!".

"Só porque ele queria te impressionar!", James respondeu furiosamente, batendo suas mãos na mesa e se inclinando de modo ameaçador em minha direção. "Ele só fez isso pra bancar o seuherói em uma armadura brilhante!".

"Meu herói numa armadura brilhante?", eu olhei furiosa para ele. "Por me deixar fazer as rondas com você? Um idiota estúpido, irritante e presunçoso? Ah, sim! Ele realmente conseguiu ser meu herói e me salvar!".

Assim que eu disse aquilo, eu desejei não ter dito. Eu queria apenas poder enfiar de novo todas as palavras na minha boca e engoli-las. Eu deixei a minha boca me controlar de novo. Eu deixei meu temperamento me controlar de novo. Eu não queria dizer aquilo, mas eu estava tão frustrada que simplesmente deixei aquelas palavras saírem da minha boca. A verdade é que James não é irritante e nem presunçoso – um idiota ele é sim, às vezes, mas todos os garotos são – e só o comparando com Amos que ele perde. Eu gostava de passar tempo com ele, eu acho.

Mas por causa daquelas palavras idiotas e cheias de amargura, eu acho que isso não importa mais.

James deixou sair um longo e esquisito barulho antes de, furiosamente, começar a recolher seus livros e se levantar do seu lugar com tanta pressa, que a cadeira caiu pra trás, fazendo um enorme barulho.

"Aonde você está indo?", eu perguntei a ele.

"Estou indo embora", ele respondeu de forma grosseira, já começando a andar.

"Mas, e as – ".

"Estude sozinha, Lily!", ele trovejou, e continuou a caminhar, parando somente para acrescentar em um tom amargo, "Assim, você não vai ter que me agüentar pela próxima hora!".

E com esse último comentário destruidor, ele furiosamente saiu da biblioteca, me deixando sozinha com uma Madame Pince igualmente furiosa, que não parecia se importar nem um pouquinho que eu não soubesse nenhuma palavra em Francês.

* * *

**Muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Nono Dia**

**Observações Totais: 59**

Eu acho que talvez o tenha magoado.

Quero dizer, eu provavelmente também estaria magoada se ele tivesse me falado que alguém tinha me jogado pra cima dele e que eu era uma idiota irritante e presunçosa. Mas ele que começou! Quero dizer, o que foi aquilo com o Amos? E o que ele tem haver se eu me jogo pra cima do Amos ou não? Não é da conta dele!!

E eu não consigo acreditar que ele sabia. Sobre como eu estava me jogando pra cima do Amos, quero dizer. Eu não contei pra ninguém além de Grace e Emma sobre minha paixão cega e, agora, do nada, todas essas pessoas – June, James – parecem saber exatamente como eu me sinto. Eu sou assim tão óbvia? E se eu sou, isso significa – ah, Merlin – que Amos também sabe?

Ai, eu simplesmente não consigo mais pensar nisso agora. Está fazendo minha cabeça doer como louca e eu tenho que ir dormir. Tudo vai ficar melhor de manhã. Eu vou simplesmente falar com James amanhã e nós vamos restabelecer o nosso status 'amigável'.

Assim. Simples. Eu vou dormir agora.

Observação #59) Eu acho que vou ter que me desculpar com alguém amanhã.

* * *

_**Terça-feira, 25 de setembro, café-da-manhã no Salão Comunal**_

_**Lily Observadora: Décimo dia**_

_**Observações Totais: 60**_

Sabe, é muito difícil restabelecer um status 'amigável' com alguém quando esse alguém se recusa a falar com você.

Ou olhar pra você.

Ou, simplesmente perceber a sua presença.

Por que ele continua olhando pro maldito prato dele? O que podeia ser assim tão interessante para ele se recusar a olhar pra cima? É um circo de ovos? Um jogo de quadribol de bacons? Ou é possível que as panquecas e os waffles estejam duelando?

Bem, eu não me importo – mesmo que as panquecas e os waffles dele estejam realmente duelando!

Planeta terra para James Potter! Olá, James Potter! EU NÃO POSSO PEDIR DESCULPAS SE VOCÊ NÃO OLHAR PRA MIM!!

Marley tentou conversar com ele várias vezes também, mas ele simplesmente dava respostas monossilábicas e afirmações monótonas.

E quer saber de uma coisa? Ele não parece estar com tanta raiva quanto ele estava na noite passada. Ele simplesmente parece meio...blah. Como se nada importasse mais. Eu nunca vi James Potter parecer blah antes. Quero dizer, meu simples comentário não pode tê-lo magoado tanto assim. Eu já o chamei de coisas bem piores antes, e ele nunca agiu assim. Então, meu insulto não pode ser o motivo dele estar assim.

Certo?

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 61**

Por que ele está sendo tão idiota?Quero dizer, ele está tentando me fazer sentir realmente horrível? Porque, se ele está, parabéns! Ele conseguiu! Francamente, ele precisa continuar me ignorando desse jeito? Eu estava com raiva e aflita quando eu disse todas aquelas coisas na noite passada! Ele não podia estar esfregando isso na minha cara!

Idiota maldito. Ele vai falar comigo. Eu vou fazer com que ele fale comigo.

* * *

**Um pouco mais tarde, ainda em Feitiços**

**Observadora Lily: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 63**

_Por que você não olha pra mim? – LE_

_Eu pedi desculpas sobre o negócio da June ontem à noite._

_E eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse depois. Por te chamar daqueles nomes e falar que fazer as rondas com você seria horrível, quero dizer._

_Por favor, fale comigo._

_Eu não gosto quando as pessoas estão com raiva de mim, se lembra?_

_**E daí? – JP**_

_Ah!! FINALMENTE ELE RESPONDEU!!_

_Da última vez que você estava com raiva de mim foi motivo suficiente para você me perdoar._

_**Eu não estou com raiva de você.**_

_Há. Garoto bobo. Ele realmente acha que eu sou assim tão idiota?_

_Sim, você está. Mas, tudo bem – eu também estaria com raiva se eu fosse você. Então, seria uma hipocrisia se eu não entendesse que você está com raiva, não é mesmo?_

_**Acho que sim.**_

_E, me desculpe. Eu estava...com vergonha, e aí fiquei com raiva e descontei em você._

_**Eu percebi.**_

_Então. Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo._

_**Você já disse isso.**_

_Eu sei, mas você evita dar uma resposta._

_**Responder o que? O que você quer que eu diga?**_

_Que você me perdoa._

_**Por quê? Eu já te disse: eu não estou com raiva.**_

_Então, por que você não olha pra mim? E por que você não falou comigo hoje de manhã?_

_**E por que você se importa?**_

_Eu...não sei._

_**Então quando você descobrir, você me conta.**_

* * *

**Mais tarde, ainda em Feitiços**

**Lili Observadora: Décimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 64**

Eu me importo porque eu não consigo aprender Transfiguração direito sem ele.

Eu me importo porque eu não gosto quando as pessoas estão com raiva de mim.

Eu me importo porque era pra nós sermos 'amigáveis'.

Eu me importo porque eu gosto mais de quando ele é gentil e gosta de mim, do que quando ele está com raiva e não gosta.

Eu me importo porque eu estou começando a perceber que, talvez, ser amiga de James Potter não é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer comigo.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda em Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 64**

_**Os prós e contras de ser amiga do James Potter**_

Contra #1) É inteiramente possível que James não seja gentil comigo pra sempre.

Pró#1) É inteiramente possível que James continue sendo gentil comigo, como ele vem sendo, pra sempre.

Contra #2) Apesar de parecer q ele se livrou dele, é uma possibilidade forte que seu totalmente inflado volte.

Pró #2) Pessoas que, sozinhas, conseguem acabar com seu ego de tamanho gigante deve ter um potencial muito grande.

Contra #3) Qualquer um que namora, por vontade própria, a Elisabeth Saunders pode ter um pouquinho de insanidade na família.

Pró #3) Qualquer um que termina com a Elisabeth Saunders tem cérebro.

Contra #4) Brincadeiras de mau gosto. Totalmente imaturo e ocasionalmente perigoso.

Pró #4) Ser amiga dos marotos automaticamente significa que não vão fazer brincadeiras de maus gosto com você. Ou, se fizerem, você pode azará-los e depois rir sobre isso sem se preocupar com o risco de vingança.

Contra #5) Pode não ser possível duas pessoas com um histórico tão ruim serem amigas. Confiança é fundamental.

Pró #5) James tem 3 amigos que confiam nele completamente e um monte de outros amigos que confiam nele. Eu também posso aprender a confiar nele.

Contra #6) Nós brigamos feito cão e gato.

Pró #6) Quando nós não estamos brigando, eu gosto de conversar com ele. É divertido.

Pró #7) Eu terei um professor particular de Transfiguração permanente.

Pró #8) Os tarefas de monitores serão bem mais fáceis.

Pró #9) Eu acho que talvez eu queira ser amiga dele.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda na aula de Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 65**

Ser amiga do James Potter.

Um ano atrás, um mês atrás, até mesmo uma semana atrás, tal coisa teria parecido uma piada. Mas não é. Uma piada, quero dizer. Porque eu acho que, pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou tão incomodada por James estar bravo comigo, é o mesmo motivo porque eu fico tão incomodada quando Grace e Emma estão com raiva de mim.

E eu gosto de conversar com ele. Ele é, na verdade, um cara muito engraçado. Eu aprendi isso na noite em que ele me ajudou com a minha tarefa e eu o mantive acordado, mais conversando do que fazendo o dever. Talvez, ele tenha sido sempre assim – uma pessoa engraçada e com quem é fácil de se conversar, quero dizer. Talvez seja por isso que Grace e Emma sempre foram amigas dele. Mas eu nunca vi esse lado dele até esse ano. Pra mim, ele sempre foi aquele cara idiota e convencido, que sempre me pedia pra sair por considerar isso uma piada, já que ninguém mais iria me convidar (e adorava esfregar isso na minha cara). Eu realmente não ia gostar de ser amiga de um cara assim. Mas ele está diferente agora – mais maduro, eu acho. Quero dizer, eu nem mesmo o vi azarar o Snape esse ano, e isso com certeza significa alguma coisa.

E eu me divirto com ele. Aquela coisa da aposta foi, definitivamente, uma das coisas mais brilhantes que eu já fiz (apesar de ter sido também uma das coisas mais rebeldes que eu já fiz, o que eu acho que já é bom para uma idiota como eu). E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que se tivesse sido outra pessoa quem tivesse me desafiado, eu não teria feito aquilo. Ele simplesmente...sabe como me incentivar. Mas não de uma maneira ruim, na verdade, mas...eu não sei. Isso costumava me deixar completamente maluca antes – e eu acho que ainda me deixa às vezes – mas agora ele não está fazendo isso de uma forma maliciosa. Agora, ele simplesmente faz isso e começa a rir e, de alguma forma, eu começo a rir também.

Amiga do James Potter.

Há. Merlin sabe que isso ocasionaria a população inteira de Hogawarts a ter ataques cardíacos. Eu ouvi falar que as nossas brigas brilhantes são ótimas de se ver. Hogwarts vai ter que arrumar outra forma de divertimento, eu acho. Talvez um periquito e alguns ursos dançarinos. Agora, isso sim é diversão.

Amiga do James Potter.

É. Acho que vai dar certo.

Agora, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é convencê-lo disso.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 66**

_**Posso ver o que você escreveu? – GR**_

_O que eu escrevi? Abbot disse que a gente não precisava anotar nada. Ela só está explicando – LE_

_**Não, não é da matéria que eu estou falando, sua boba. Quero saber dos bilhetinhos que você trocou com o James essa manhã.**_

_O quê? Não!_

_**Por quê não?**_

_Porque eles não são seus, oras._

_**E daí? Você sempre me deixa ler o que você escreve.**_

_Mas esses não. Me deixe em paz e preste atenção na aula, Grace._

_**Tudo bem. Mas eu vou continuar te enchendo o saco até você me contar. Você vai dormir hoje à noite com a minha voz te importunando.**_

_Eu não vou estar no dormitório essa noite mesmo..._

_**O quê? Aonde você vai?**_

_É minha noite de rondas._

_**Ronda? Eu pensei que você fosse fazer no final do mês, pra você poder sair mais cedo.**_

_Foi...mas...ficou...complicado. Eu tive que mudar._

_**E você vai fazer as rondas com quem?**_

_James._

_**Ah. Entendi agora.**_

_Entendeu o que?_

_**Nada. Divirta-se na sua ronda.**_

_Grace? Grace? O quê? O que você entende?_

_**Me deixe em paz e preste atenção na aula, Lily.**_

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 67**

Eu vou fazer isso hoje à noite. Convencer o James que nós deveríamos ser amigos, quero dizer. Mas primeiro eu tenho que ver se ele ainda está com raiva de mim. Talvez eu consiga suborná-lo com chocolate ou algo assim. Ninguém resiste a um bom pedaço de chocolate. Eu acho que eu ainda tenho uns bombons que minha mãe me mandou...

Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que a coisa de 'mudar' acabou sendo melhor pra mim. Eu vou ter que agradecer à Piranha e seus métodos 'piranhísticos' quando eu encontrá-la.


	11. Capítulo 9 parte 3

**Capítulo 9 Parte 3**

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 67**

Eu estava terminando o meu dever de Adivinhação depois das aulas no dormitório, quando Grace e Emma entraram conversando baixinho. Assim que ela me viu sentada na minha cama, Grace virou-se para Emma e perguntou bem alto, "Ei, Em! Você sabe o que a Lily vai fazer hoje à noite?".

Ah, droga. Essa coisa de 'entender' de novo não.

Emma arregalou seus olhos (surpreendentemente, ela não estava furiosa), enquanto ela olhava de Grace para mim.

"O quê?", ela perguntou.

"Ela vai fazer _a ronda_", Grace respondeu, enfatizando a última palavra.

Hum, e daí? O que ela está aprontando dessa vez?

"Ronda?", Emma perguntou, sua voz nem fria e/ou hostil pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. "Mas eu pensei que você iria fazê-la na semana que vem. Você disse antes que...".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e ia começar a explicar, quando Grace me interrompeu e sorrindo explicitamente para Emma disse: "Ela teve que trocar. Agora, ela vai fazer a ronda com o _James_".

Eu revirei os olhos para a ênfase de Grace de novo. O que, exatamente, ela estava fazendo? E qual era o problema de eu trocar o dia da minha ronda? E o que isso tem haver com o James? Será que elas sabem do meu plano de convencê-lo a ser meu amigo? Eu não to entendendo nada.

"Ela...", Emmeline murmurou, seu olhar arregalado caiu para o chão. Então, de repente, sem nenhum aviso, ela pegou o braço de Grace e, rigorosamente, a empurrou para fora do quarto. "Eu preciso falar com você", foi tudo o que ela disse, enquanto elas saíam.

Eu as observei sair e, involuntariamente, me encolhi quando Grace bateu a porta quando elas estavam indo embora.

Essas daí ficam mais malucas a cada dia que passa.

"_Você_ vai fazer a ronda com o James Potter hoje à noite?".

Eu pulei e me virei em direção à cama do outro lado do quarto. Elisabeth tinha acabado de abrir as cortinas e estava me observando com olhos estreitados. Eu nem sabia que ela estava ali.

"Er...é", eu respondi hesitantemente, observando seus olhos estreitados com cuidado.

Elisabeth congelou e ficou de boca aberta, antes de ela exclamar, "Ah..._Merlin!_".

Então, ela pegou suas vestes, as vestiu e saiu do quarto assim como Grace e Emma.

É óbvio que minha maluquice é contagiosa. O dormitório inteiro foi contaminado. Agora eu sei porque trancam as mulheres loucas. Nós somos muito perigosas.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 67**

Daqui a pouco eu vou sair para me encontrar com o James para fazermos a ronda. Ele não estava no jantar, então eu não pude medir a sua raiva. Vou ter que fazer isso agora. No entanto, eu estou completamente armada com tortas de frutas, balinhas e com os bombons que a minha mãe fez, pra ver se eu consigo fazer ele mudar de idéia caso ele ainda esteja zangado comigo. E se isso não funcionar, então eu vou ter que ir pro plano B e trancá-lo no armário de vassouras até que ele não esteja mais com raiva de mim. A ronda é bem longa. Eu posso deixá-lo trancado lá por pelo menos algumas horas.

"Pra que é tudo isso?", Grace acabou de me perguntar, apontando para minha mochila que eu enchi com minha munição (tortas, balinhas e bombons).

"Eu preciso disso para fazer minha ronda", eu disse simplesmente.

"Pra quê?", ela perguntou. "Por acaso você está planejando colocar as pessoas que quebram as regras aí dentro? Tenho certeza que se você deixá-los inconscientes eles vão aprender muito mais".

Psh. Hum, _não_, Grace. Isso é para fisgar o meu _parceiro_...se for necessário, claro.

"Definitivamente". Eu disse a ela.

Ela pigarreia. Eu também.

"Hey", ela acabou de dizer. "Você pode mentir a vontade. Você vai me contar algum dia, eu acho".

Contar pra ela? O quê?

"Contar o quê pra você?", eu perguntei.

Grace sorriu e despenteou meu cabelo. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Lily".

Ai, droga. Isso de novo não.

* * *

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Dia (Talvez décimo primeiro?)**

**Observações Totais: 69**

Definitivamente, eu sou a melhor e a garota mais misericordiosa que já habitou o planeta. Estou falando sério. Nem todas as garotas iriam fazer o que eu acabei de fazer sem pedir algo em troca. Na verdade, algumas garotas provavelmente nem fariam isso, mesmo recebendo algo em troca. Pra você ver como eu sou boazinha. Extremamente boazinha, na verdade.

Ai, Merlin. Eu estou exausta.

E eu estou fedendo_ tanto._

Eu acho que eu devia começar pelo começo, certo?

Exatamente as nove horas (ou por aí.Eu queria descer as nove em ponto, mas depois eu vi uma mancha na minha saia que não queria sair de jeito nenhum, aí eu tive que trocá-la), eu fui para o Salão Comunal – armada com a minha mochila de suborno, claro – e comecei a procurar por James para que a gente pudesse começar a nossa ronda. Assim que eu cheguei lá, eu percebi que ele estava sentando numa mesa perto da lareira junto com os outros marotos. Remus e Peter estavam jogando xadrez, enquanto James e Sirius estavam olhando para um livro, e anotando alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

"De acordo com isso", Siriu anunciou bem alto para todo o grupo, enquanto eu me aproximava da mesa, "Eu vou ter uma semana _muito _boa".

"De novo?", Peter perguntou sem rodeios, movendo seu bispo no tabuleiro.

"Semana _passada_ foi sorte", Sirius explicou, olhando para o jogador de xadrez atrás dele. "Essa semana eu, aparentemente, peguei a letra 'E', o que significa um monte de calcinhas e Rill Caridade no meu futuro".

"_Rill Caridade_?", Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Você quer dizer o Rill Caridade que joga como apanhador para os Harpies?".

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso convencido em seu rosto. "Esse mesmo, cara".

Remus olhou para James, depois para Peter. Os três se olharam descrentes. Depois, Remus pegou o livro de Adivinhação, e começou a folhear as páginas. "Onde você leu toda essa baboseira?", ele perguntou.

Sirius apontou para algo no livro. Os outros três marotos se aproximaram para ler.

"_O rio da caridade irá fluir por suas veias_?", James leu e depois bufou. "Você leu isso e chegou até Rill Caridade calcinhas?".

Sirius se apoiou em sua cadeira e cruzou seus braços audaciosamente. "Vocês estão com ciúme porque vocês não são tão _criativos _como eu sou".

"Ou tão _loucos _quanto você", James murmurou, sacudindo sua cabeça. Todos começaram a rir, menos Sirius, que arrancou o livro das mãos do Remo e bateu na cabeça de James. Então, Sirius começou a rir também.

"Oh!", Peter disse alguns segundos depois. "Oi, Lily!".

Eu sorri levemente, e depois me aproximei mais da mesa. "Oi", eu cumprimentei amigavelmente.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, então?", Sirius perguntou, seus olhos cintilando de forma travessa. "Talvez alguma ajuda com o dever de casa, ou algum livro emprestado, ou possivelmente um amasso bem gostoso do sinceramente seu?".

Eu revirei os olhos e sacudi a minha cabeça. "James, na verdade", eu disse a ele.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. "Você quer um amasso bem gostoso do _Prongs_?".

"Não", eu o corrigi com severidade e o olhei com raiva.

"Uma_ transa_ bem gostosa, então?".

Eu bati nele.

"Ai!", ele exclamou, esfregando sua cabeça. "Eu gostava mais de você quando você não era uma santinha!".

"Eu não sou...", eu comecei e depois parei e revirei os meus olhos de novo, e lhe olhei furiosamente. "Ah, vai se foder, Black", eu disse, propositalmente usando um palavrão. Sirius sorriu.

"Essa é minha garota!", ele exclamou alegremente, batendo no meu ombro de forma aprovadora. Eu saí de perto dele e me virei para falar com James.

"Pronto?", eu perguntei.

"Pronto para uma tr – ", Sirius começou, mas James o cortou com um severo, "_Cala a boca_, Padfoot". Sirius pareceu surpreso com o tom grosseiro de James, mas depois pareceu não se importar mais com isso rapidamente.

"Nós temos _ronda_", eu expliquei, me movendo de forma desconfortável. Ai, Merlin, eu realmente sou uma santa.

"Tem um _monte_ de armário de vassouras nessas rondas...", Peter comentou de forma atrevida, cutucando Sirius em suas costelas. Os dois começaram a rir. Eu os ignorei. James se virou e olhou os dois com muita raiva, mas Remus estava olhando pra mim, apesar de parecer que ele estava falando com James.

"Ronda?", Remus questionou, também ignorando as risadas dos dois babacas perto dele. "Eu pensei que você tinha ronda na semana que vem, Prongs?".

James sacudiu a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Ele apenas se levantou e começou a juntar os papéis que ele estava escrevendo. Remus olhou pra mim de novo.

"É...er...complicado", eu disse lentamente, lhe dando a mesma desculpa que eu já tinha usado antes. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse mais nada e voltou para seu jogo de xadrez. Ainda bem que ele deixou o assunto morrer.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de sair do Salão Comunal, mas James parecia estar se movendo feito uma lesma, sem perceber que eu queria ir logo embora dali.

"O que tem na mochila, então?", Peter perguntou, movendo sua cabeça na direção da Mochila de Surborno, depois que ele e Sirius finalmente se acalmaram.

Eu deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração e o olhei furiosamente. "É para bater nas pessoas que, por acaso, estejam quebrando as regras", eu disse a ele rapidamente, repetindo a piada de Grace. Eu me virei para o James, que ainda estava mexendo em seus papéis. "Vamos", eu ordenei, não deixando nenhum espaço para discussões. Então, eu me virei e saí do Salão Comunal, esperando que James me seguisse.

Eu só arrisquei olhar pra trás quando eu estava fora do Salão Comunal e no meio do corredor. Como eu esperava, James estava me seguindo silenciosamente, suas mãos no bolso, olhando pra frente, mas sem prestar muita atenção. Eu parei e esperei que ele me alcançasse.

"Desculpe", eu disse rapidamente, quando ele finalmente me alcançou. "Eu só queria sair de lá".

Ele deu de ombros e depois desviou o olhar. Eu suspirei. Ele, claramente, ainda estava com raiva de mim.

Nós andamos pelo castelo por uns quarenta minutos. Encontramos alguns histéricos da Corvinal perto do Salão Principal, mas como não estava tão tarde ainda, nós não podíamos fazer nada. Como essa manhã, eu tentei conversar com James, falando de tudo e de qualquer coisa que vinha na cabeça, mas ele ou respondia monossilabicamente ou ele nem se importava em responder. Quando deu uma hora que nós estávamos fazendo a ronda, o silêncio de James começou a me incomodar. Eu olhei para a Mochila de Suborno e decidi que era hora de atacar.

"Quer um bombom?", eu ofereci com um sorriso. James olhou pra mim pela primeira vez em dez minutos.

"O quê?", ele perguntou confuso.

"Bombom", eu repeti, pegando minha mochila e tirando a caixa de bombons. Eu sacudi a caixa na sua frente com o objetivo de atraí-lo, os bombons se remexendo dentro da caixa.

"Então é isso que estava dentro da mochila?", ele perguntou sem rodeios, ignorando completamente a minha caixa. Foi a maior seqüência de palavras que ele me disse a noite toda.

"E outras coisas também, eu disse a ele, e então resolvi sacudir a caixa na sua cara, decidida a receber alguma resposta dele. "Esse bombom é realmente muito bom", eu continuei. "Pode perguntar pra qualquer um".

Ele ignorou o meu comentário de novo. "O que mais?", ele perguntou.

"O que mais, o quê?".

"O que mais tem na mochila".

"Ah. Isso", eu peguei a mochila e comecei a mexer nos vários itens de suborno que tinha lá dentro, um pouquinho encorajada já que ele estava, pelo menos, falando um pouquinho. "Bem", eu comecei, "tem alguns doces e...algumas tortinhas e...".

Um barulho repentino e estrangulado me fez virar em direção ao James. Quando eu me virei, eu quase me encolhi em alívio.

Ele estava rindo.

Realmente e verdadeiramente rindo.

Obrigada,_ Merlin_!

"Vo-você estava...você estava tentando me_ subornar _com _comida _para – para que eu não ficasse mais com_ raiva_ de você?", ele disse no meio de suas gargalhadas, sacudindo sua cabeça sem acreditar. Eu mordi os meus lábios, hesitei, e depois concordei com a cabeça. James caiu na gargalhada de novo, batendo com as mãos na parede de tanto rir.

"Você é muito estranha, Lily Evans", ele me disse entre risadas, enxugando as lágrimas de felicidade de seu rosto. "_Esperta_, mas estranha".

"Er, obrigada. Eu acho", eu murmurei.Eu olhei pro chão. Eu não sabia exatamente o que responder, e também não sabia o que fazer agora que ele não parecia mais tão bravo assim comigo. Apesar de que você nunca pode ter certeza em se tratando de James. Ele parecia ter a estabilidade emocional de uma ervilha.

Um momento de silêncio se passou antes de James falar de novo. "Então?".

Eu olhei pra ele de novo. "Então, o quê?".

Lentamente, um sorriso torto apareceu no rosto de James, e seus olhos cintilaram alegremente. Suas expressões faciais estavam tão diferentes de antes que ele quase me assustou. "Bem, pode ir entregando os bombons, garota!", ele ordenou com um sorriso. "Vamos ver se é tão gostoso como você diz!".

Com um sorriso no rosto, eu fiz como ele mandou.

E a partir daí, tudo ficou em paz.

Não demorou muito para James livrar-se de sua raiva, e antes que eu percebesse, nós estávamos conversando e rindo como na noite antes de tudo ter acontecido. Eu disse a ele que minha mãe que fez os bombons e que ela era conhecida lá em Surrey por causa disso. Ele disse que a mãe dele não conseguia nem achar as _colheres_ na cozinha, quanto mais usá-las para fazer alguma coisa. Ele me perguntou sobre as minhas férias, e eu disse que eu só tinha passeado lá perto de casa. Ele tinha ido pra França com sua família. Sirius foi com ele. E, depois, parece que ele também ficou passeando quando voltou. Primeiro, foi um alívio que ele tivesse voltado a falar comigo, mas quando nós começamos a mudar rapidamente de um assunto para o outro e o tempo começou a passar depressa demais, o fato de eu não ter tocado no assunto de 'sermos amigos' estava começando a se transformar num problema. Mas como eu deveria tocar num assunto como esse? Quando nós estávamos falando sobre feitiços (Eu ia adorar pegar aquelas anotações de Feitiços de novo. Sabe mais o que eu ia adorar? Que nós fôssemos amigos.)? Quando nós estávamos falando sobre Quadribol (Eu odeio Quadribol. Eu odeio isso também. Sendo que 'isso' é nós não sermos amigos, quero dizer)? Parecia não haver um maneira possível de tocar no assunto.

E o fato de eu ter acabado de dar pra ele todos os bombons da minha mãe parecia não ter feito com que ele percebesse o que eu queria dizer.

Já era quase meia-noite e nós resolvemos voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. A noite passou sem muitos problemas (Penny O'Jene e Timmy Ricks que, aparentemente, estão juntos de novo, estavam se agarrando no corredor do quinto andar). Eu ainda não sabia como tocar no assunto de sermos amigos.

"...e eu disse pra ele não fazer isso, mas você conhece o Sirius", James continuou, completamente sem saber da minha batalha interna. "Ele simplesmente entrou e jogou, e antes que percebêssemos, nós estávamos na sala da McGonagall, levando outra bronca".

Eu ri artificialmente enquanto ele concluía a história, minhas preocupações não deixando eu me concentrar no que ele estava dizendo. Talvez, eu podia falar com ele sobre isso amanhã. Quero dizer, o que é um dia, não é mesmo? E por que isso importava tanto? Eu realmente tinha que colocar um rótulo na estabilidade que a gente consegue quando estamos juntos? Qual era a diferença entre deixar do jeito como estava e nos chamarmos de amigos? Eu estava transformando algo simples em algo difícil?

Perdida nos meus pensamentos, eu não percebi que a gente tinha praticamente chegado na torre da Grifinória até que eu esbarrei nas costas do James. Ele tinha parado e estava olhando pra algo que estava na frente do buraco do retrato.

"James, o quê – " eu comecei. E aí, eu consegui ver o que ele estava encarando. Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Ai meu...".

Ali, com sua roupa amarrotada, seu cabelo uma bagunça e o forte cheiro de álcool no ar, jazia Elisabeth Saunders, enrolada como uma bola em frente ao buraco do retrato.

Ela não estava se mexendo, mas eu podia ver seu peito descendo e subindo, então eu sabia que, pelo menos, ela não estava morta. Eu fiquei parada, congelada, logo atrás de James, observando Elisabeth por trás de seus ombros. Por alguns segundos, James parecia abalado demais para se mexer também. E então, eu o ouvi suspirar profundamente e caminhar até a forma caída. Sem saber o que mais fazer, eu o segui.

"Que merda, Lizzie", James estava murmurando, enquanto lentamente eu me aproximava, tirando algumas mexas loiras de seu rosto.

_Lizzie?_

Eu nunca vi ninguém chamá-la daquele jeito antes – nem mesmo Carrie. Mas também, não é como seu eu passasse muito tempo com ela. Mas era um nome não infantil e _inocente_...tão _não_ Elisabeth Saunders. Pelo menos, não a Elisabeth Saunders que _eu_ conhecia. James namorou com ela, então eu acho que isso era um apelido.

Mas mesmo assim..._Lizzie?_

"Ela está...", eu comecei, finalmente encontrando minha voz, enquanto gentilmente James tentava acordá-la. "Você acha que ela está bem?".

Por um momento, James não respondeu; ele simplesmente continuou a sacudir Elisabeth gentilmente, suavemente dizendo "Lizzie", pra ver se ela acordava. "Acho que ela só desmaiou", ele murmurou alguns segundos depois. Eu concordei com a cabeça, tentando não vomitar com o cheiro forte que entrava pelo meu nariz. Estava me deixando enjoada. Mas, rapidamente eu me lembrei da minha varinha, e fiz feitiço, Depois, suspirei com alívio, quando eu o cheiro finalmente começou a desaparecer.

"Boa idéia", James disse, obviamente pensando que eu fiz isso pela Elisabeth. E então, eu percebi – nós encontramos uma garota, que estava desmaiada e obviamente bêbada, fora do salão comunal depois do toque de recolher. Ou seja, ela quebrou _milhões _de regras. E McGonagall é extremamente severa em se tratando de bebida. Quando eu estava no quinto ano, teve uma festa pra comemorar a vitória da Grifinória sobre a Sonserina no Quadribol e alguém, de alguma forma, contrabandeou oito galões de Firewhisky e de uma cerveja forte. No final da noite, todo mundo, desde de terceiranistas até experientes . Quando McGonagall entrou no salão comunal naquela noite, ela encontrou um grupo de quartanistas brincando de um jogo que eles chamavam de "Abaixe a cabeça e beba", todos muito bêbados. Eu nunca vi McGonagall tão brava assim em toda a minha vida. Desde então, qualquer quem quisesse beber na Torre da Grifinória tinha que ser mantido em segredo. No ano passado, quando um setimanista encheu a cara depois de ter tido uma briga freia com a sua namorada, McGonagall pegou ele e ele foi mandando pra casa e levou suspensão de uma semana.

Se McGonagall soubesse do que estava acontecendo agora, eu não tinha dúvidas de que o mesmo, ou se não pior, aconteceria com Elisabeth.

A pergunta era: o que eu iria fazer?

James parecia estar pensando o mesmo que eu, porque quando eu olhei de novo pra ele e Elisabeth, ele estava olhando diretamente pra mim, seu rosto apático. Ele lentamente se levantou, mas não parou de me olhar.

"Eu...eu sei que você não se dá bem com Elizabeth", ele começou, sua voz insegura. "Mas...McGonagall vai ficar _maluca_, Lily. Ela vai ficar _maluca_". Ele parou de falar e olhou para Elizabeth. "Ela...Elizabeth já foi alertada sobre esse tipo de coisa antes. Muitas vezes, na verdade". Ele voltou a olhar pra mim. "Eles vão expulsá-la, Lily", ele me disse suavemente. "Eles não vão simplesmente suspendê-la como fizeram com o Tony no ano passado. Vão expulsá-la".

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Dizer que eu Elizabeth não nos dávamos vem era como dizer que Voldemort era um cara que só tinha saído um pouquinho do caminho. Ela me odiava. Ela fazia a minha vida ser tão horrível. E eu me esforçava ao máximo para retribuir o favor. Quando eu tentei imaginar o que Elisabeth faria se ela estivesse no meu lugar, eu só consegui ver ela rindo alegremente e correndo para contar para McGonagall. Eu poderia fazer isso? Eu sabia que eu _queria_ fazer isso, mas...

Eu sacudi minha cabeça solenemente, sabendo que eu não podia considerar o que eu _queria _fazer. Mas eu sabia o que eu _tinha_ que fazer.

"Ela não vai ser expulsa", eu suspirei, derrotada, esfregando as minhas mãos no rosto de forma cansada. "Pelo menos, não dessa vez".

James parecia tão agradecido, que eu pensei que ele ia me abraçar, mas um gemido repentino o interrompeu e ele olhou para Elisabeth. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, irritada.

"Lizzie?", ele chamou gentilmente, colocando uma mão confortadora no ombro de Elisabeth. "Vamos lá, Lizzie, acorde".

Alguns segundos depois, muito lentamente, Elisabeth abriu os olhos.

"James", ela perguntou de forma instável, se movendo suavemente.

"Shhh", James disse, observando enquanto ela se levantava meio torta. Sem esforço, James deslizou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Elisabeth e ajudou a garota tonta a se levantar. Ela se inclinou fracamente em sua direção, piscando rapidamente e olhando para James com os olhos meio desfocados. Ela parecia não ter percebido que eu estava ali. Enquanto Elisabeth, lentamente, voltava a si, eu dei uma olhada em James e fiquei surpresa ao notar que seu rosto tinha mudado completamente. Ele estava com raiva. Com muita, _muita _raiva.

"James, eu – ", Elisabeth começou sem saber o que fazer. Também percebendo a irritação em seu rosto, ela engoliu em seco. James a interrompeu, seu tom suave, mas grosso.

"Você ficou _maluca_, Elisabeth?", ele respondeu suavemente, mas com raiva, a olhando furiosamente. "_Puta merda!_". Elisabeth tento falar de novo, mas James a interrompeu mais uma vez. "Você _sabe_ o que o Dumbledore disse, Lizzie! Você _sabe_ o que ele disse que ocorreria se isso acontecesse de novo! Você _quer_ ser expulsa de Hogwarts? _Quer?_".

"_Não!_", Elisabeth exclamou, sacudindo sua cabeça, e depois gemeu por causa de dor. James a silenciou de novo.

"Eu não tive a _intenção_ de fazer isso", Elisabeth se defendeu baixinho, olhando com delicadeza para James.

"E você acha que isso _importa?_", ele reagiu furiosamente, a raiva ainda evidente em sua voz. "E se outra pessoa tivesse te achado, Elisabeth? E se tivesse sido _outra pessoa?_ Você acha que eles teriam se importado se você teve _intenção_ ou não?".

"Mas _não_ foi outra – ", ela parou. Lentamente, seu rosto se virou. Seu olhar finalmente me alcançou.

"Ai meu Deus", ela exclamou arrasada, e ficou boquiaberta. De repente, seus olhos que estavam desfocados apenas alguns minutos atrás, estavam cheios de ódio, que eu até dei um passo para trás. "O que você dois estão fazendo aqui fora?", ela espumou, me olhando com uma raiva grosseira, totalmente diferente de como James a estava olhando alguns segundos atrás.

"Isso não importa", James respondeu de forma grosseira. Elisabeth o ignorou e continuou a olhar furiosamente para mim, com ainda mais intensidade. "Pare com isso", ele ordenou calorosamente, fazendo com que Elisabeth parasse de olhar para mim e voltasse a olhar para ele. "Ela poderia _muito bem_ ter causado a sua expulsão! Mas eu pedi a ela que não fizesse isso, e ela não vai fazer isso, então eu estaria _me humilhando e a agradecendo_, ao invés de olha-lá com raiva, se eu fosse você!".

Ao invés de acalmá-la (como eu James obviamente tínhamos pensado), o comentário de James pareceu tê-la enraivecido ainda mais, e sem nenhum tipo de aviso, Elisabeth deu um ataque.

Em _mim._

Eu caí no chão duro de uma vez só, e o ar saiu imediatamente do meu peito, enquanto Elisabeth caia em cima de mim. Eu respirei fundo, ignorando a dor aguda nas minhas costas e no meu tornozelo que já tinha sido machucado antes. James estava retendo Elisabeth bem forte em seus braços, enquanto ela empurrava e chutava o ar.

"Você nem mesmo _gosta dele_!", Elisabeth gritou histericamente, se debatendo loucamente nos braços de James. "Eu te _odeio!_ Sua _sangue-ruim idiota!_ Você nem mesmo – ".

"_Estupefaça!"._

A voz de James encheu o ar, seguida rapidamente de uma luz vermelha, enquanto Elisabeth caia desacordada em seus braços.Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha parado de respirar até eu soltar um longo e sofrido suspiro.

"Você está bem?", James perguntou rapidamente, colocando Elisabeth no chão e correndo em minha direção. Eu concordei com a cabeça, tremendo, e pensando porque ele estava me olhando de forma tão esquisita.

Até eu sentir que minhas bochechas estavam molhadas.

Eu estava _chorando._

"Eu estou bem", eu murmurei, secando violentamente os meus olhos. Eu estava realmente _chorando._ Quero dizer, eu tinha me machucado, e eu estava surpresa, e meu tornozelo idiota estava doendo muito mais do que deveria, mas...

"Você não está bem", James insistiu rigorosamente, acenando em direção as minhas bochechas molhadas.

Eu deixei escapar um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu acabava de enxugar os meus olhos. "Eu só estou um pouquinho...chocada", eu expliquei baixinho, dando de ombros. James hesitou, e depois concordou com a cabeça, estendo sua mão para que eu pudesse me levantar. Meu tornozelo queimou de dor, enquanto James me levantava, mas eu não disse nada.

"É melhor nós entrarmos", James disse alguns segundos depois, ainda me observando cuidadosamente. "Só Merlin sabe o que vai acontecer, se Filch ouviu toda essa gritaria". Eu concordei com a cabeça, e depois olhei para Elisabeth. Com um rude suspiro, James se ajoelhou e pegou Elisabeth em seus braços.

"Vamos", ele murmurou. Nós olhamos para a Mulher Gorda, que estava nos observando com uma cara muito decepcionada. "_Lócus Loft_".

O salão comunal estava vazia, exceto por algumas corujas perdidas. A lareira ainda estava acesa, mas com certeza um elfo doméstico voltaria para acendê-la de novo. Eu segui James silenciosamente até a escada das meninas.

"Eu vou ter que levitá-la", eu murmurei cansada, tirando a varinha de dentro da minha mochila. "Os alarmes vão tocar se você tentar subir".

"Er, é mesmo", James respondeu em um tom suave. Gentilmente, ele colocou Elisabeth no chão.

Eu apontei minha varinha para Elisabeth. "_Wingardium Leviosa"._

Lentamente, o corpo dela se levantou do chão e flutuou alguns centímetros acima do chão. Silenciosamente, ela se moveu em direção a escada, e foi subindo. Eu suspirei cansada, e depois me virei em direção ao James.

"Você acha que eu deveria 'ennervate' ela?", eu perguntei pra ela.

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Não se incomode", ele disse. "Ela vai continuar dormindo. Eu acho que ela vai ter dor de cabeça por causa disso, mas ela já teria uma de qualquer jeito".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, e depois olhei para Elisabeth. Seu corpo ainda estava flutuando, ainda no mesmo lugar.

"Ela pode me matar enquanto eu estiver dormindo", eu murmurei sem rodeios, com um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto. Quando James não disse nada, eu me virei para olhar pra ele. Ele estava me olhando de um jeito muito estranho, seus olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos, a luz da fogueira refletindo em seu rosto e seu cabelo. Ele realmente é muito bonito. Eu acho que quando a gente é quase-amigos e não inimigos é mais fácil de perceber coisas assim.

"Você é demais", ele sussurrou de mansinho, sua voz estranhamente pesada. "Você sabe disso, não sabe?".

Eu o encarei inexpressivamente, sem saber o que dizer. "Eu...quero dizer, eu não sou..."

"Você _é_", ele insistiu vigorosamente. Por alguns segundos ele não fez nada, e depois, hesitantemente, como se ele não tivesse certeza do que ele estava fazendo, ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha.

Talvez tenha sido todos os acontecimentos malucos de hoje à noite, ou então pode ter sido porque eu estava muito cansada, ou talvez porque eu tinha recentemente decido que ele realmente é bonito como todo mundo diz, mas seja lá qual tenha sido o motivo, eu comecei a ficar muito vermelha.

"Eu...er, hum – obrigada, então", eu gaguejei, ficando ainda mais vermelha. "Er, boa noite, James".

"Boa noite, Lily".

Então eu me virei, ainda vermelha, e subi as escadas, enquanto eu continuava a levitar Elisabeth na minha frente.

E, agora, aqui estou eu, a única acordada, fedendo a álcool, sem nenhum bombom, sem nenhuma tortinha de frutas e sem nenhum James como amigo – ou, pelo menos, não um amigo _oficial_, de qualquer forma. E se _isso_ não é compaixão, se _isso_ não é dar sem receber, eu simplesmente não sei o que é.

Madre Teresa não é _nada_ comparada com Lily Evans.

Bem, pelo menos por hoje à noite, de qualquer forma.

* * *

**Sexta-feira, 26 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 70**

Essa é a última vez que eu vou ter compaixão. Sério. A última vez _mesmo._ Meu coração não será mais bondoso. A partir de agora, eu vou ser uma maldita Egoísta, se isso for necessário para eu me sentir uma pessoa normal de novo.

Eu estou exausta.

Eu estou fedida.

Eu estou mau-humorada.

Eu estou com fome.

E meu tornozelo? Parece que ele vai quebrar de novo. Isso significa que hoje, em alguma hora, eu vou ter que ir visitar Madame Pomfrey, e ela vai gritar comigo por eu não me cuidar direito. Apesar de que eu gostaria de ver como _ela_ ia ficar depois de uma garota alta e bêbada tivesse a atacado.

Não muito bem, eu acho.

Madre Teresa pode ter o seu título de volta. Ter compaixão é para idiotas cansados, fedorentos e mau-humorados.

Hunf

* * *

**Mais tarde, café-da-manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observardora: Décimo Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 71**

Observação #71) Não importa quantas vezes você tome banhe, ou quantas vezes você esfregue, o fedor de álcool nunca parece ir embora. Mesmo que você não tenha sido a pessoa que estava bebendo.

Eu não posso agüentar mais isso. Eu estou ficando enjoada. E eu estou _cansada_...muito _cansada._

Talvez eu devesse voltar pra cama. James ainda está na cama. _Ele_ não está aqui no café da manhã. O que é comida, quando se está fedida, mau-humorada e cansada?

"Tudo bem com você, Lily?", Marley me perguntou quando eu me sentei (ou caí) na cadeira. Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas não respondi, porque eu descobri que eu só conseguiria dizer coisas grosseiras essa manhã, e Marley não merece a minha grosseria. Não é culpa dela que Elisabeth Saunders seja uma bêbada e eu seja idiota o suficiente para ajudá-la.

Ugh, _cansada._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 71**

James e Elisabeth estão trocando bilhetinhos.

Eles estão fazendo isso há dez minutos.

Isso me incomoda. Eu estou cansada demais para pensar no porquê disso.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Obsevadora: Décimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 71**

**Do que você acha que eles estão falando? – GR**

_O quê? Quem? – LE_

**Saunder e James. Você tem olhado furiosa naquela direção pelos últimos 20 minutos, pra falar a verdade.**

_Sério?_

**Sim.**

_Hum._

**Hum, o quê?**

_Hum, nada. Preste atenção._

**Você está bem? Você parece arrasada.**

_Eu estou._

**Por quê? Que horas você e o James voltaram ontem à noite?**

_Tarde. Muito, muito tarde._

**Acho que vocês se divertiram, então.**

_Hum. Diversão._

**Sabe, se você não parar de olhar com raiva para Elisabeth desse jeito, você vai acabar fazendo um buraco na cabeça dela – não que eu esteja reclamando ou qualquer coisa assim, mas é só um aviso.**

_Ele chama ela de Lizzie._

**Quem?**

_James._

**Eu sei. Ele costumava chamá-la assim quando eles namoravam. Você não se lembra?**

_Não._

**Isso te incomoda?**

_Sim._

**Sério?**

_Eu acabei de dizer que me incomoda, não disse?_

**Eu sei. É só que eu não consegui acreditar que você admitiu.**

_Me deixa em paz, Grace. Eu estou exausta._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 71**

Eles ainda estão fazendo aquilo.

Qual o problema deles? Eles não conseguem perceber que Flitwick está tentando nos ensinar um feitiço super difícil? Eles não podem estar fazendo anotações e trocando bilhetinhos ao mesmo tempo. Tem que ser ou um, ou outro. E, sinceramente, eu acho que todos nós sabemos qual que é mais importante.

E, de qualquer forma, do quê que eles estão falando? Quero dizer, se é sobre ontem à noite, eles não acham que eu também deveria estar incluída na conversa? Eu estava lá, afinal de contas. Eu salvei a pele de Elisabeth, lembra? Eu tenho um tornozelo todo ferrado como prova.

Idiotas.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 71**

"Lily?".

Eu não dormi direito essa noite. Talvez seja uma miragem.

Uh, não. É a Emma mesmo.

"Hum?" eu resmunguei, deitando minha cabeça na carteira da sala de Poções. Eu não estava com humor para receber sermões.

"Eu quero falar com você", Emma disse, com uma voz bastante controladora. "Você pode, pelo menos, levantar sua cabeça?".

Eu fiz o que ela me pediu, mas não tinha a intenção de ouvi-la.

"Olha, Em", eu disse, antes que ela pudesse começar a falar. "Eu estou muito, _muito_ cansada, e nem um pouquinho a fim de discutir com você agora, então, por favor, será que você não pode deixar isso pra mais tarde?".

Primeiro, ela pareceu chocada, e depois um pouquinho desapontada. Ela devia estar realmente muito ansiosa para discutir comigo. Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, ela se virou e foi se sentar com o Mac.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 73**

Eu passei pela Elisabeth e pelo James quando eu estava indo pra biblioteca, e nenhum dos dois pareceu notar a minha presença. Sério. E, sim, e daí que eles estavam em algum tipo de conversa séria? Eles se esqueceram do que eu fiz ontem à noite? A minha compaixão desapareceu completamente de suas mentes? James parece ter esquecido que ele disse que eu sou demais ontem à noite. Ou talvez, ele pense que Elisabeth é ainda melhor. Melhor do que eu, quero dizer. Ou, _Lizzie, sei lá._

Eu nem mesmo mereço um obrigado? É assim que Madre Teresa trabalha? Só se doando, sem nem receber um obrigado? Talvez Madre Teresa consiga viver desse jeito, mas Lily Evans não. Pelo menos, perceber que eu existo. É tudo que eu estou pedindo. É tão difícil assim?

Não, eu não acho que seja.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 74**

Quando eu estava tentando fazer a minha tarefa de Poções, eu acabei pegando no sono. Um Corvinal com cara de decepcionado me acordou, insistindo que ele não conseguia mais se concentrar em sua tarefa porque – numa tentativa mal sucedida de tentar me acordar – Madame Pince estava praticamente pulando entre as fileiras de estantes, fazendo barulho com os seus pés e batendo nas prateleiras.

Eu pedi desculpas ao garoto e disse a ele que eu estava tendo um dia muito estressante. Ele disse que ele não se importava; que ele só queria que eu saísse de lá pra ele poder terminar sua tarefa de História da Magia, sem ter que ouvir Madame Pince pular e xingar em francês. Eu perguntei se pelo menos ele tinha aprendido alguns novos palavrões em francês e ele disse que sim, mas que ninguém o entenderia se ele os usasse. Eu pedi desculpas por isso também, e perguntei a ele que horas eram. Ele disse que já era quase a hora de voltarmos para os salões comunais. Eu o agradeci, e depois ele saiu.

Ai, droga. Um pouco antes do toque de recolher. Agora, eu vou ter que sair correndo até a Torre da Grfinória antes que alguém me pegue.

Ugh.

* * *

**Ainda muito mais tarde, em algum lugar perto da Torre Norte**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 74**

Quando eu entrei no dormitório, muito, muito cansada e irritada e me sentindo um pouquinho inconveniente (afinal de contas, eu acabei de levar o maior fora de um terceiranista baixinho), eu sabia que a única coisa que ajudaria a Lily Evans pós-compaixão seria uma boa e longa dormida. Então, o que eu planejava era – parar de me preocupar com coisas idiotas como a Elisabeth Saunders e James Potter e corvinais do terceiro ano muito baixinhos, que têm coragem de repreender uma monitora chefe muito cansada e estressada – e dormir um bom tempo.

Pelo menos, era o que eu tinha planejado antes de eu entrar no dormitório e ver Grace e Emma sentadas na minha cama ( sim, na cama na qual eu pretendia me deitar), envolvidas no que parecia ser uma conversa muito séria. De fato, quando eu olhei melhor, eu podia ver que os olhos de Emma estavam vermelhos e úmidos, e que Grace estava muito séria – um sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada. Eu dei alguns passos antes de arar e observá-las cuidadosamente. Eu não tinha certeza se eu seria ou não aceita na conversa.

Apesar de, sabe, elas estarem sentadas na minha cama e tudo mais.

"Eu posso...er...sair, se vocês quiserem". Eu apontei para a porta e andei alguns passos para trás. Ao ouvirem minha sugestão, os olhos de Emmeline se arregalaram e Grace começou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Senta aqui, Lil", Grace disse dando um tapinha no espaço vazio entre ela e Emma. Eu olhei para Emmeline, pedindo uma aprovação, percebendo que do jeito que ela está ultimamente, a última coisa que ela iria querer é que conversasse com ela. Quando Emma não respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa, eu, de forma incerta, caminhei até a minha cama e me sentei entre as duas.

"Está tudo...bem?", eu perguntei devagar, meu olhar se desviando de Grace para Emma de forma nervosa. O que estava acontecendo? O que era tudo isso? Eu não estava gostando do fato de que Grace não estava sorrindo como sempre. Além disso, preferia que Emma estivesse me olhando furiosamente do que esse olhar vermelho e úmido. Eu não podia nem me lembrar da última vez que eu vi a calma e tranqüila Emma chorar.

"Então?", eu perguntei, minha voz um pouquinho nervosa – provavelmente por causa do meu stress e do meu cansaço. "Ninguém vai me contar o que está acontecendo aqui?".

Grace olhou para Emma que olhou de volta para Grace. Depois, as duas olharam pra mim. Grace deu a Emma um aceno de cabeça encorajador e os olhos de Emma se arregalaram um pouquinho. Silenciosamente, eu estava rezando para que ela não me atacasse como a Elisabeth Saunders fez.

Mas, para minha surpresa, Emma se jogou em cima de mim e começou a chorar.

"Ai, Lily", ela exclamou, chorando em meu ombro. Ela murmurou mais algumas coisas, mas eu não consegui entender nada porque ela estava chorando muito e porque sua cara estava enfiada no meu ombro. De repente, eu esqueci completamente o fato de que ele me ignorou o dia inteiro – provavelmente pela primeira vez – e comecei a sentir muito, muito mal por James Potter. Será que foi assim com ele também, quando eu o ataquei na sala de Transfiguração com as minhas lágrimas? Será que ele se sentiu assim tão desconfortável quando minha boca traidora se descontrolou e saiu contando a minha vida inteira pra ele? E, ontem, quando eu comecei a chorar? Ele também se sentiu assim naquela hora?

Ai, coitado.

Ele realmente merecia todos aqueles bombons. E ainda mais. Eu, definitivamente, vou pedir pra mamãe fazer mais pra ele.

"Shhhh", eu murmurei suavemente, dando uns tapinhas em suas costas, enquanto ela continuava a chorar na minha blusa. Eu tinha esperanças de que, pelo seu próprio bem, a minha camisa fosse tão confortável quanto à de James. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela.

"Me desculpe", Emma disse entre as lágrimas, sua fala finalmente ficando coerente. "Eu sinto muito, Lily! Eu fui horrível com você! Totalmente horrível! E sem motivo nenhum! Eu – ".

E então, sua voz ficou incoerente de novo.

"Tudo bem", eu disse a ela, ainda dando uns tapinhas em suas costas, enquanto suas lágrimas começavam a diminuir lentamente. Se eu não estivesse tão cansada – e a cachoeira de lágrimas da Emma não tivesse me abalado tanto – esse simples pedido de desculpas não teria sido suficiente para a Lily Evans anti-compaixão, já que Emmeline tinha me tratado tão mal na última semana. No entanto, sabe, já que eu _estava_ cansada, e ela _estava_ chorando, esse pedido de desculpas ia ter que servir.

"Mas _não_ está tudo bem", Emma insistiu, finalmente levantando sua cabeça do meu ombro. "Eu não tive motivo nenhum...fui tão idiota e eu...eu...".

Ela colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro e começou a chorar de novo.

Ai que saco.

"Em", eu comecei, minha voz um pouquinho desesperada. "Apenas...pare. Pare de se preocupar com isso. Já acabou, ok? Apenas pare – ".

"Mas não _teria_ acabado!", Emma respondeu calorosamente, me olhando de forma suplicante. "Se você e...não tivessem começado...".

E lá vem ela de novo.

Eu olhei para Grace sem saber o que fazer. Assim como eu, Grace começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Emma, tentando acalmá-la.

"Respire fundo", Grace a orientou, ainda dando tapinhas em suas costas. "Você não está fazendo sentindo nenhum, tagarelando desse jeito. Apenas diga a Lily exatamente o que você me disse, ok?".

Depois de alguns segundos, Emma finalmente tirou sua cabeça de meu ombro, com seus olhos e bochechas vermelhas, mas com determinação em seu rosto.

Levou mais alguns segundos até que ela se compusesse e começasse a falar de novo. "Bem", ela começou, com uma risada nasal muito estranha. "Eu acho que você quer saber porque eu estive agindo de forma tão idiota todo esse tempo, certo?".

Er, não. Na verdade, eu só queria ir dormir.

"Acho que sim", eu respondi de forma inquieta. "Quero dizer, só se você realmente quiser, porque eu, francamente, entenderei se você quiser deixar isso pra amanhã...".

_Por favor, por favor diga sim. Por favor, deixe eu ir dormir._

Emma sacudiu a cabeça de forma desafiadora. "Não", ela respondeu. "Eu já deixei isso ir longe demais. Eu não farei você esperar mais".

Droga.

Mil vezes droga.

Emma respirou fundo. Seus olhos estavam começando a secar e a cor estava voltando a seu rosto, mas a sua determinação continuava ali.

"Você se lembra", ela começou, sua voz meio rouca já que ela tinha dificuldade em achar as palavras. "Você se lembra...bem...".

Ai, Merlin. Desse jeito eu só vou conseguir dormir amanhã à noite.

"Me lembro do quê?", eu disse, tentando parecer interessada, ao mesmo tempo que eu bocejava. Emma respirou fundo de novo.

"Você se lembra", ela repetiu, parando um pouquinho antes de continuar, "quando você se tornou monitora?".

Monitora? Eu virei monitora há _três anos atrás._

Ah, sim. Eu realmente vou ficar aqui a noite inteira.

"Eu – sim", eu respondi, confusa. "Mas o que isso tem haver com tudo? Isso foi há três anos atrás, Em".

"Eu sei", Emma respondeu. "Mas você se lembra como nós – como _eu_ – reagi quando você contou pra gente?".

Ela não pareceu perceber que ela tinha muita sorte de eu me lembrar do meu próprio _nome_ de tão cansada que eu estava, quando mais de uma coisa tão trivial que aconteceu _três anos atrás._

"Na verdade, não", eu respondi sinceramente, esfregando os meus olhos intensamente. Emma abaixou a cabeça. Ela estava, obviamente, desapontada com o fato de eu não ter lembrado.

"Bem, Grace ficou empolgada", Emma começou a explicar, apontando para a Grace silenciosa que estava do seu lado. "E eu...eu disse que isso era genial e que eu estava muito feliz por você".

Eu consenti com a cabeça, apesar de suas descrições não terem feito me lembrar de nada. No entanto, eu acreditei em suas palavras.

Depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez, Emma se virou e disse sem rodeios, "Eu menti".

Ah.

Mentiu.

Er, tudo bem, então.

"Eu...não sei o que dizer", eu respondi sinceramente, um pouquinho abalada. Lentamente, Emma continuou.

"Eu fiquei com raiva de você mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia", ela me disse com um sorriso meio triste. "Você pensou que era porque você tinha implicado comigo por causa do xale cor de esmeralda de novo". Eu olhei pra ela inexpressivamente. Emma suspirou. "Mas não era por causa disso que eu estava com raiva".

Quando Emma parou de falar, eu tentei entender o que ela estava tentando me dizer. Ela tinha ficado com raiva. Eu até me lembro disso, na verdade, porque Emma não é de ficar brava facilmente, então, eu pensei que eu realmente tinha causado aquilo com a minha brincadeira. Mas, aparentemente, ela não estava com raiva pelo motivo que eu achava.

Então, o quê?

"Eu não entendo", eu respondi tranqüilamente. "O que...por que você estava com raiva, então?".

"Eu estava com ciúmes, Lily", ela me disse sem rodeios. "Completa e totalmente enciumada".

Eu congelei, impressionada, meus olhos se arregalaram pela primeira vez hoje. Pensando que eu tinha entendido errado, eu pedi que ela repetisse...e ela disse de novo. Ciúme. _Ciúme_. Isso parecia tão inconcebível, tanta loucura...que nem parecia possível.

"E, então, esse ano", Emma continuou, sua voz falhando e seus olhos voltando a ficar cheios de lágrimas, "Eu _sabia_ que você ia ser monitora-chefe – eu _sabia_ – mas aí, James virou monitor-chefe e ele nunca tinha sido monitor antes...bem, eu comecei a ter esperanças de que talvez...mas foi idiota! E eu _sabia_ que era idiota porque você merecia o cargo! Mas eu não pude evitar ter esperanças. E aí, quando você contou pra gente...".

"Mas você só ficou brava comigo depois de algumas semanas que o ano letivo tinha começado!", eu protestei vigorosamente, ainda tentando entender que Emma – a Emmeline Vance perfeita – estava, de alguma forma, com ciúmes de _mim._ "Foi durante o verão que eu te contei que eu tinha sido nomeada monitora-chefe. Por que você não ficou com raiva naquela época?".

"Calma, eu to chegando lá", Emma continuou, esfregando seus olhos um tanto umedecidos. "Foi só mais tarde, quando eu estava conversando com o Mac – ".

Assim que ela disse 'Mac', meu alarme soou. Eu soube assim que eu o conheci, que tinha alguma coisa errada com aquele idiota. Parece que ele tem algum nojo de mim, e eu nem tinha _conhecido_ o cara até esse ano. Será que foi ele que colocou Emma no caminho para o ódio a minha pessoa? De alguma forma, eu não duvidava nada.

"- antes disso tudo acontecer, eu acho".

Eu olhei para Emma com suspeita, não gostando nadinha dessa história de ter sido o Mac que começou tudo isso. É só um garoto aparecer que tudo vira uma bagunça! "Sobre o que exatamente que você e Mac conversaram que - fez com que tudo isso acontecesse?", eu perguntei lentamente, sem saber se eu estava preparada para ouvir a resposta depois do Grande Choque de Ciúme de alguns instantes atrás.

Emma ficou me olhando calada por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente suspirar suavemente e me falar. "Você...você não se lembra do Mac quando vocês eram monitores, se lembra?".

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu acho que a gente nunca nem se cruzou por aí", eu disse a ela sinceramente.

Emma deu um pequeno sorriso antes de dizer baixinho, "Sim, vocês já se cruzaram por aí".

Eu olhei pra ela inexpressivamente. "Er, o quê?".

"Vocês se cruzaram sim", Emma repetiu de novo. "Na verdade, vocês se cruzaram muito – pelo menos foi o bastante para Mac começar a gostar de você".

_GOSTAR?_

"_O quê?"_, eu engasguei; "Isso é – Em, ele me _odeia!_ Naquele dia que você o apresentou, ele praticamente gritou que me odiava com aqueles olhares que ele me dava! Como...eu...".

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Deve ser um sonho. O terceiranista não deve ter me acordado na biblioteca. Eu ainda estou dormindo em cima da mesa. Eu me belisquei.

Ai, Merlin. Eu não estava dormindo.

Mas isso não fazia _sentido_ nenhum. Eu nem tinha _ouvido_ falar dele até esse ano! E se ele tivesse gostado de mim como Emma diz, por que ele nem mesmo tentou _conversar_ comigo? E eu pensaria que um garoto que gostasse de mim seria um pouquinho mais educado! E, por tudo que é mágico, alguém gostaria de _mim?_ _Principalmente_ naquela época! Eu nem era interessante! Eu era raivosa e estudiosa e uma nerd total! _Ninguém_ me chamava pra sair (bem, só o James, mas não era sério). _Ninguém_ gostava de mim. Isso não era _possível._ Emma deve ter entendido alguma coisa errada.

"Ele gostava", Emma insistiu calmamente. "Durante o quinto ano inteiro. E aí, quando ele me disse isso depois que eu o apresentei...bem, eu acho que era demais pro meu lado ciumento agüentar. Eu simplesmente... enlouqueci.

"Mas isso não é _culpa minha_!", eu disse indignada. "Eu não _pedi_ pro Mac gostar de mim! Eu não _pedi_ pra ser monitora-chefe!".

"Eu sei disso", Emma respondeu simplesmente. "E eu sabia disso também naquela hora".

"Então, O QUE você tem feito todo esse maldito tempo?",eu disse com raiva, todo o stress do dia, meu cansaço e essa conversa completamente inacreditável finalmente me tiraram do sério. "Testando o meu índice de raiva? Tentando ver até quando eu ia agüentar até que eu começasse a me humilhar pra que você me perdoasse?".

"Não!", Emma respondeu rapidamente, sacudindo sua cabeça freneticamente. "Também não é assim! Eu não teria deixado isso chegar muito longe se eu não tivesse visto você passando por nós assim que eu e Mac tínhamos acabado de conversar! E, então, no dia seguinte, você fez exatamente a mesma coisa que ele disse que você não era – ".

"Do que você está _falando?_", eu exclamei furiosa, olhando pra Emma. "Eu não ouvi _nadinha_ da conversa de vocês! E o que você quer dizer com 'exatamente o que ele disse que eu não era'? O que exatamente você e Mac estavam falando de mim, Emmeline?".

"Tudo o que ele disse foi que você não tinha mudado!", Emma me contou, começando a entrar em pânico, já que ela tinha percebido que eu estava começando a ficar com raiva. "Tudo o que ele disse foi que você ainda era a mesm garota conservadora, e um pouquinho estranha da qual ele gostava no quinto ano! E ele disse que era justamente por causa disso que ele não gostava mais de você!".

"E ele percebeu isso com apenas uma conversa?", eu reagi com um pigarreio. Emma negou com a cabeça e começou a defendê-lo de novo, mas eu a cortei no meio. "E eu 'fazendo exatamente o que ele disse'?", eu perguntei. "O que exatamente eu fiz?".

"Eu acordei na manhã seguinte e você estava de maquiagem, com os seus cabelos soltos, com a saia mais curta...o que eu deveria pensar, Lily? Eu pensei que você estivesse tentando mostrar pra ele que ele estava errado! Eu pensei que você estava tentando mostrar que ele ainda _podia_ gostar de você!".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta e olhei pra Emmeline com descrença. "Você – você _o quê?"_.

"Porque você _podia_ ter feito isso, Lily!", Emma gritou, sua voz tremendo por causa de sua própria raiva. "Eu pensei que durante o processo de você mostrar pra ele que ele estava errado, você iria roubar o Mac de mim! E teria dado certo, Lily – _principalmente_ do jeito que você estava naquele dia – toda enfeitada e parecendo uma _piranha_ pronta pra _atacar!_".

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Emma parou e imediatamente colocou as mãos em cima da boca. Eu também congelei e meu coração parou de bater dentro do meu peito. Foi isso...quero dizer, esse _tinha_ sido exatamente o motivo de toda aquela coisa de des-santificação – para provar que eu não era uma santinha conservadora – mas _não_ por causa do _Mac._ _Não_ por causa do _namorado_ da minha melhor amiga. Emma realmente – _ou será que todo mundo?_ – pensava assim tão mal de mim? Ela realmente pensou que eu era assim tão horrível a ponto de roubar seu namorado? Era esse o tipo de amiga que Emmeline pensava que eu era?

Algum tempo depois, Emma tirou as mãos de sua boca, com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. "Eu...eu sinto _muito_, Lily", ela engasgou. "Eu – ".

"Eu não consigo _acreditar!_", eu rosnei furiosa, sem nem mesmo querer que ela continuasse. "Eu não posso – você realmente pensou que eu seria capaz de _fazer_ uma coisas dessas, Emmeline? Você realmente pensou que depois de _sete anos, _eu iria me rebaixar tanto assim e roubar o seu maldito _namorado?_ É realmente isso que você pensa de mim, Em? Como uma _piranha comum?_ Eu..eu...".

Eu não consegui mais continuar, as minhas lágrimas também estavam me atrapalhando. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Emma – a minha melhor amiga – pensava que eu era alguma piranha horrível, idiota e egoísta. E não uma piranha normal...uma que realmente ROUBARIA o seu namorado, só pelo prazer. Meu coração estava batendo forte dentro do meu peito, eu estava com uma sensação horrível no meu estômago e eu comecei a me sentir enjoada. Eu estava sentindo como se eu fosse vomitar tudo que eu tinha comido. Eu enxugava meus olhos com força, mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

"_Por favor_, Lily", Emma implorou. "_Por favor._ Eu fui uma idiota. Eu sabia que estava agindo como uma idiota. Eu não tive a intenção. Eu _sabia_ que você nunca iria fazer algo assim – que essa nunca foi a sua intenção. _Principalmente _ agora – ".

"O que você quer dizer com 'principalmente agora'?", eu grasnei, a olhando furiosamente. "O que faz essa semana diferente da outra? Eu não me pareço mais com uma prostituta ladra de namorados? ".

"_Não_!", Emma exclamou. "Eu só quis dizer que, com você e – ".

"_Emma!_".

O grito de Grace escoou pelo ar, cortando no meio a explicação de Emmeline. Até agora, eu até tinha esquecido que Grace ainda estava lá.

"Não, Emma", Grace a encarou, tentando transmitir alguma coisa pra Emma sem, de fato, dizê-la.

Ou seja, sem dizer na minha frente.

"Não!", eu respondi com raiva, me virando para Grace. "O que está acontecendo? O que você ia dizer, Emmeline? É melhor alguém me contar!". Quando tudo o que elas fizeram foi olhar uma pra outra, eu comecei a ficar histérica. "_Me digam!"_, eu gritei.

Alguns segundos depois, Grace suspirou pesadamente, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Nós...sabemos que você não queria que a gente soubesse", foi tudo o que ela disse.

Eu olhei pra ela, confusa. "O que eu não queria que vocês soubessem?", eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo com emoções reprimidas. Minha cabeça estava explodindo e meu estômago estava rodando. Alguma coisa estava errada, e eu ia descobrir exatamente o que era. A única questão era: será que eu ainda queria saber?

"Eu estava conversando com o Sirius e nós descobrimos", Grace continuou calmamente, sem exatamente dizer o que era. "Primeiro eu pensei que era só coisa da minha cabeça – que eu estava imaginando tudo – mas, então, a gente conversou com o Remus, com o Peter, com a McKinnon- ".

"Com quem?".

"McKinnon", Grace repetiu. "Marlene McKinnon".

Por causa do meu olhar confuso, Grace revirou os olhos. "Uma corajosa grifinória do sexto ano? Atacante do time de Quadribol? Você toma _café da manhã_ com ela toda manhã – ".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você quer dizer _Marley?_".

Grace concordou com a cabeça. Eu continue lhe olhando com um olhar confuso. O que diabos tinha _Marley_ a ver com tudo isso? E eu nem sabia que ela era do time de Quadribol! Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sabia o seu sobrenome – ou seu primeiro nome completo – mas mesmo assim. Como _ela_ está envolvida nisso tudo?

"E aí nós falamos com Emma ontem", Grace continuou. "Tudo pareceu se encaixar, eu acho".

"Eu não sei do que você estão falando", eu murmurei, sacudindo minha cabeça, confusa. Eu as observei cuidadosamente – bem, na verdade eu as observei me olhando cuidadosamente. Qualquer que tenha sido a conclusão delas, era uma coisa pra se pensar.

"Nós sabemos", Emma começou, mordendo seus lábios antes de continuar, "sobre você e James".

Eu e...James?

O quê?

"Vocês sabem _o quê?_", eu perguntei, pensando em inúmeras possibilidades. O que elas poderiam saber? Será que elas sabia sobre a aposta? Será que elas sabiam da briga? Será que elas sabia que eu queria ser amiga dele? Será que elas sabia que eu ajudei a Elisabeth na noite passada? Será que elas sabiam que ele me achava demais – ou, pelo menos, boa o suficiente para merecer um beijo?

Pelo que eu saiba, elas não sabem de nada disso.

Aparentemente, elas sabia era disso aqui:

"Nós sabemos que você e James estão namorando".

!!

_"O QUÊ?"._

"Nós sabemos que você estão namorando", Grace repetiu como se não fosse nada demais, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Tudo fez sentido depois que a gente descobriu. Quero dizer, naquele dia você deixou o seu livro com ele e não queria ir lá pegar de novo – você disse que algo tinha acontecido, que era complicado, e que você não podia ir lá buscar – ele tinha te beijado, né? Depois, vocês começaram a ficar trocando sorrisos e bilhetinhos – Sirius disse que você até deu uma _carta de amor_ pro James um dia depois da aula de Poções! Depois, Marley nos contou como vocês ficam implicando um com o outro no café da manhã e como o James fez você comer _ovos._ Ontem à noite? Deve ter sido o primeiro encontro, já que Merlin sabe que rondas não duram até _duas horas da manhâ_ – o que, de acordo com Remus, foi a mesma hora que James voltou pro dormitório na noite passada, e também o que explica porque você estava tão cansada o dia inteiro. E, então, essa manhã, você olhando furiosa pra Elisabeth – uma _ex_- namorada dele – quando eles estavam trocando bilhetinhos". Ela parou esperando por algo. "Eu sei que você não queria contar pra gente ainda, mas eu acho que está tudo bem agora que a gente sabe, certo?".

Eu não conseguia responder. Eu fiquei sem palavras. Totalmente sem palavras.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

_Ai, Meu Deus!_

ELAS PENSAVAM QUE EU ESTAVA NAMORANDO O JAMES POTTER!

PARECIA que eu estava namorando o James Potter!!

AI MEU DEUS!!

"Eu não _acredito_ nisso!", eu exclamei, finalmente encontrando minha voz alguns segundos depois. "Isso é...é..ai, _Merlin!_"

"Está tudo bem, Lil", Emma insistiu. "Nós não estamos com raiva de você por não ter contado pra gente – bem, na verdade, Sirius está com um pouquinho de raiva, mas eu acho que ele supera".

"É", Grace concordou, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Quero dizer, a gente teria _gostado_ de saber, claro, mas se você e James queriam manter segredo, a gente entende".

"Afinal de contas", Emma continuou. "Eu demorei a contar pra vocês sobre o Mac".

Eu estava tão perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos, que eu mal escutei o resto da conversa. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar. James Potter – JAMES POTTER – meu _namorado?_ Elas estavam _malucas?_ Elas pegaram um monte de acontecimentos e os transformaram em uma história romântica. Só que elas entenderam tudo errado. Elas entenderam tudo tão errado, que quase parecia uma piada. No dia que eu deixei o meu livro na biblioteca, elas pensavam que ele tinha me beijado, quando, na verdade, tudo que aconteceu foi eu insistir que ele pertencia a alguma sociedade obsessada em me odiar. Agora, os sorrisos e a troca de bilhetinhos – bem, foi por causa da suposta "carta de amor" que eu dei pra ele depois da aula de Poções, e não porque nós estávamos loucos para escrever bilhetinhos fofinhos um pro outro. E o café da manhã? Será que Marley é _cega?_ Ele tinha ameaçado enfiar os ovos na minha garganta! O que eu deveria fazer – deixá-lo fazer isso? E em relação ao nosso "primeiro encontro" – eu não sei _o que_ James ficou fazendo até duas da manhã, mas _eu_ fui pra cama no máximo as _uma_. E quanto eu olhar furiosamente para a ex-namorada...bem, eu estava cansada, e é a _Elisabeth Saunders._ Eu estou _sempre_ a olhando furiosamente. Desde quando eu preciso de permissão?

Eu nem mesmo sabia como me defender de todas essas acusações.

Quero dizer, francamente! Tentar explicar tudo o que _realmente_ aconteceu ia demorar muito tempo e, provavelmente, ia soar tão ridículo que elas ia pensar que eu estava inventando tudo. Porque, sério, realmente parecia que eu _estava_ namorando. E, sabe o que mais? Meu horripilante carma ruim veio e atacou de novo, porque eu nem posso usar a desculpa universal que _qualquer_ garota usaria quando a acusam de estar namorando ou agarrando alguém que ela não está.

A desculpa de "nós somos só amigos".

Porque eu e James não somos.

Amigos, quero dizer. Pelo menos, não oficialmente.

Então, o que eu deveria fazer? Eu não podia explicar, não podia mentir, não podia nem usar a maldita desculpa universal. O que eu deveria fazer a não ser sentar e chorar (o que eu já estava fazendo, de qualquer forma)?

Então, eu sentei lá, chorei e pensei, e fiquei calada (exceto pelos gemidos que eu deixava escapar), ignorei tudo que Grace e Emma estavam conversando, quando, de repente, uma coisa me fez parar. Me fez parar, congelar e pensar...mas não sobre me defender. Ao invés disso, eu estava pensando sobre algo que Emmeline tinha dito antes. Algo que não fazia sentido antes, mas que agora...fazia e muito.

"_Mas não teria acabado!Se você e...não tivessem começado_...".

Ainda congelada, eu olhei para Emma totalmente chocada.

"Meu Merlin", eu murmurei, meus olhos se arregalando. Emma olhou pra mim toda confusa.

"O quê?", ela perguntou com sua voz preocupada. "O que é, Lily?".

Eu continuei olhando pra ela com olhos arregalados e, de repente, uma onda selvagem passou por mim, meus olhos se estreitaram e a raiva voltou a correr pelas minhas veias.

"Meu _Merlin!_", eu repeti, dessa vez furiosa. Eu me levantei, olhando furiosamente para Emma. "Você – você não teria pedido _desculpas_!", eu exclamei histericamente. "Se você não tivesse pensado que eu estou namorando James, você continuaria pensando que eu estou tentando roubar Mac de você, não pensaria?".

Imediatamente, os olhos de Emma se arregalaram. Ela não tinha tempo de mentir. A verdade estava nos olhos delas.

"Eu não posso", eu engasguei, sacudindo minha cabeça em descrença.

"Não é isso, Lily!", Emma protestou, apesar de nós duas sabermos que era exatamente isso. "Eu..._por favor_, Lily! Já _acabou_! Isso ainda importa?".

"É claro que importa!", eu respondi com raiva, a olhando furiosamente. "Se você não tivesse pensado que eu estou namorando com ele, você ia continuar pensando que eu sou algum tipo de ladra de namorados! Alguma _prostituta egoísta e idiota!_".

"Mas eu não _iria_ – ".

"Espere um minuto!", Grace interrompeu, sua voz abalada. "_Pensado?_". A palavra parou no ar. "Se nós não tivessemos _pensado_ que você está namorando James? Você não...você não está?".

Eu olhei pra Grace agora, mas minha raiva já estava insaciável. Tomando uma rápida decisão, sem nem mesmo refletir sobre ela antes, eu caminhei rapidamente até a porta do dormitório, e só me virei para dizer friamente, "Por que você não pergunta pro meu _namorado_?".

Então, eu abri a porta e saí do quarto, sem olhar pra trás.

E foi assim que eu vim parar aqui, presa em uma escada fria e estreita perto da Torre Norte, depois de sair correndo cegamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, depois do toque de recolher, chorando histericamente e sem me preocupar com porcaria nenhuma. Eu nem mesmo me importo se eu for pega. Na verdade, eu posso até ir procurar Filch daqui a pouco se eu ficar com vontade. Mas, por agora, eu estou simplesmente...com muita raiva.

E muito nervosa.

E com frio.

E tão inacreditavelmente magoada, que eu estou ficando enjoada.

Ela nem teria começado essa conversa, se ela não tivesse pensando que eu estou namorando o James. Ela ia ficar com raiva de mim pra sempre – e ela nem mesmo tinha direito de estar com raiva.

E eu não consigo acreditar que ela pensou que eu era _capaz_ de fazer uma coisa dessas. Roubar o Mac dela, quero dizer. Mesmo que eu_ estivesse_ tentando provar algo, eu nunca faria algo tão cruel. Eu não sou idiota. Eu sei que não é assim que as coisas devem ser feitas. Eu não acredito que ela pensa que eu sou alguma prostituta idiota e boba que anda por aí tentando roubar o namorados alheios. Eu não acredito –

Passos.

Eu acho que alguém está vindo -


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 – parte I**

** Extremamente tarde (Provavelmente já é amanhã, na verdade), Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro dia (Provavelmente décimo segundo)**

**Observações Totais: 76**

Eu não me mexi quando eu comecei a escutar passos. Eu prendi minha respiração e com toda a minha vontade, tentei parar de chorar e fungar, antes que a pessoa me encontrasse. Eu continuava histérica, mas eu sabia que eu não queria que acontecesse o que eu escrevi antes – eu _não_ queria ser pega. Eu não estava triste o suficiente para esquecer a encrenca na qual eu me meteria se eu fosse pega, e eu _certamente_ não estava triste o suficiente para não me importar com isso. Mas, enquanto os passos ficavam cadê vez mais próximos, e a possibilidade de me pegarem cada vez maiores, a humilhação e o medo que eu tinha passado durante a noite inteira (mais o stress de ser pega agora) tinham finalmente contagiado o meu pobre e frágil corpo.

E é por isso que eu acho que, apesar de todas as minhas tentativas, eu comecei a chorar ainda mais.

E ainda mais alto.

E nenhuma dessas duas coisas combinava com o meu plano de 'não ser descoberta'.

Enquanto eu chorava miseravelmente, eu me encolhi, encostei minhas costas na parede e enterrei minha cabeça nos meus joelhos. No entanto, surpreendentemente, eu não estava pensando no que o Filch faria quando ele me encontrasse na escada. Eu não estava pensando em que desculpa eu daria para explicar a minha presença naquele lugar e nem para explicar as minhas lágrimas. Ao invés disso, uma única coisa estava martelando na minha cabeça:

Amigos: eles não são tão incríveis assim no final das contas.

Sério. Eu nem mesmo sei porque eu estava me incomodando em tentar ter mais alguns. Tudo o que eles fazem é causar problemas e sofrimento e, depois, te abandonam em uma escada imunda em algum lugar da Torre Norte, para que você chore todas as suas mágoas até Filch te encontre. Então, qual a vantagem de tê-los? Eu deveria era encontrar umas amigas pedras. Amigas pedras não falariam que você é uma piranha suja e podre. Amigas pedras não achariam que você tem um namorado, mesmo quando você está, _claramente_, apaixonada por um cara maravilhoso e perfeito. Amigas pedras entenderia que tudo o que você _realmente_ está tentando fazer é _ser amiga_ do falso namorado, não agarrá-lo. Amigas pedras não pensariam em nada disso. De fato, amigas pedras nem pensariam. Afinal de contas, elas são pedras!

O que eu estou começando a perceber que é a razão do plano ser genial.

É! Eu ia ficar bem com uma dessas agora. Pedras, quero dizer. Porque as minhas amigas, sabe, são uma porcaria. Eu acho que todos os amigos são. Isso me faz pensar no porquê de tanta gente se importar fazer amigos. Por que humanos, quando você pode ter pedras?

É. Isso é o que eu quero saber.

E todo esse tempo em que eu estava sentada pensando em como eu deveria começar a fazer amizade com pedras, eu tinha esquecido que alguém estava se aproximando. Quero dizer, até a pessoa falar.

"Lily?".

Minha cabeça se virou ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

Ai, merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

Não foi o Filch que me encontrou.

Foi o James.

Ugh. _Claro._ Afinal de contas, onde a Lily chorona está, o James Potter também está. Eu deveria ter esperado que algo desse tipo acontecesse. Meu carma adora humilhações como essa.

"Ai, vá embora!", eu exclamei, com minha voz áspera e um pouco abafada, já que meu rosto ainda estava enterrado nos meus joelhos. Eu sabia que não era provável que ele estivesse apenas passeando pelo castelo. Ele, definitivamente, estava procurando por mim. Não, eu não tive a intenção de soar de um jeito que 'o mundo-gira-em-torno-da-Lily. É porque simplesmente não tem outra explicação pra isso. Eu aposto que Grace e Emma saíram correndo pra falar com ele, assim que eu deixei o quarto. Idiotas.

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio. Minha cabeça estava doendo de tanto que eu tentava em prender o choro. Eu esperei ansiosamente que James fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Eu esperei que ele desconsiderasse completamente o meu pedido para que ele fosse embora, mas eu não tinha certeza do que ele faria comigo, caso ele ficasse. Estava quieto. Eu escutei o som de passos bem suaves e o som de uma porta se fechando.

Ele tinha...ido embora?

Eu congelei.

Sério? Foi isso mesmo? Ele realmente tinha me _ouvido?_ Eu não vou mentir: eu estava meio chocada. Mais do que um pouquinho chocada, na verdade. Não que eu quisesse que ele ficasse. Eu não queria. Sério. Eu não queria mesmo. Quero dizer, eu continuava a chorar e me lamentar como uma criança de dois anos de idade. E esse não é o tipo de coisa que você queira que alguém testemunhe. Mas foi por isso que eu pensei que ele ia ficar. James, quero dizer. Porque eu estava chorando e estava triste e tudo mais. Mas ele não ficou. Ele se foi. Surpresa com a sua obediência rápida e incomum, mas ao mesmo temp aliviada, eu soltei a respiração que eu estava prendendo desde que ele tinha ido embora.

E, então, eu senti seu braço em meu ombro.

Eu estava tão assustada que minha cabeça se ergueu rapidamente e meu olhar úmido se fixou no dele.

Ele não tinha ido embora. Ele só foi fechar a porta no alto da escada. Meu estômago se revirou de forma incômoda. Eu não sabia se eu ficava agradecida por ele não ter ido embora, eu se eu ficava irritada por ele não ter me ouvido. No final das contas, isso acabou não importando, porque eu comecei a chorar de novo.

Francamente. Eu estava ficando que nem a Emma.

"Shhhh", James puxou o meu rosto todo molhado de lágrimas em direção ao seu pescoço, e começou a acariciar o meu braço de forma confortante. Primeiro, eu tentei me desvencilhar dele – apesar de que não porque eu _realmente _ queria ( ele estava usando uma daquelas camisetas confortáveis dele), mas porque a lembrança de ter uma garota histérica chorando em seus braços ainda estava bem clara na minha mente. E, apesar do James não ser uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, eu não queria submetê-lo a essa tortura cruel e rara...er, de novo.Eu ainda estava tentando esquecer as últimas sete ou oito _milhões_ de vezes que ele o pobre garoto tinha me visto chorar.

No entanto, parecia que James não estava ciente do fato de que eu estava tentando _salvá-lo_, porque ele apertou ainda mais o abraço que ele estava me dando e eu tentei escapar de novo.

"Pare", ele disse suavemente. Seu abraço ainda mais forte. Eu só fiz o que ele me pediu porque ele estava começando a me machucar. Quando eu parei de me debater, ele afrouxou o seu abraço. "Chore o quanto você quiser. Você vai se sentir melhor".

Chorar?

Me sentir melhor?

Eu quase ri com essas palavras. _Por favor._ O idiota não percebeu que eu estive chorando pela última meia hora. Eu estava cansada de chorar. Não ajuda em nada. Só faz com que seus olhos fiquem vermelhos e inchados e as suas bochechas ficaram grandes e manchadas. Não tem nenhuma vantagem em chorar. Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já estava chorando. Os meus olhos já estavam vermelhos e inchados e as minhas bochechas já estavam grandes e manchadas, então, se James queria que eu "chorasse o quanto eu quisesse" em sua camisa confortável, por que eu iria dizer não?

Então, foi isso o que eu fiz.

Eu fiquei sentada lá e chorando na camisa confortável de James, apesar de eu ainda estar irritadíssima com a coisa toda de "todo-mundo-pensar-que-a-gente-está-namorando" – ah, sim...e a coisa toda de me ignorar o dia inteiro. Eu estava muito irritada com isso também. Mas, ele vai se ver comigo mais tarde. Depois que sua camisa ficar molhada demais para estar confortável, quero dizer. E, sabe o que aconteceu? Apesar de eu já ter chorado muito, parecia que eu ainda tinha muito que chorar. Na verdade, eu chorei mais com ele do que eu estava me lamentando sozinha. Eu tinha que elogiar o menino. Ele tinha ótimas habilidades reconfortantes. Não foi como daquela vez que eu chorei na sala de Transfiguração. Daquela vez ele não tinha certeza do que fazer comigo, enquanto que dessa vez parecia que ele esteve consolando garotas histéricas durante sua vida toda. Me fez pensar se ele já tinha tido o azar de consolar outras garotas antes. Será que ele já consolou a "Lizzie" quando _ela_ chorou?

Hunf. Eu espero que não.

Quando, finalmente, parecia que meu corpo tinha se livrado de toda a sua reserva de água, eu me acalmei e parei de chorar. James continuou acariciando o meu braço, enquanto ele ria baixinho.

"Está se sentindo melhor?", ele perguntou.

Eu sorri levemente. "Não. Na verdade, não".

Ele riu de novo e sacudiu sua cabeça de forma triste. "Bem, talvez leve algum tempo, ou algo assim".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?".

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. "Sabe, demora um tempo pra poeira abaixar e _depois_ você se sente melhor".

"E quanto tempo demora?".

"Ah, um ou dois dias, pelo menos".

Eu bufei. A secura da minha garganta fez com que o som saísse cruel e áspero. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, o braço de James confortavelmente em meu ombro e, depois, ele gentilmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?".

Eu mordi os meus lábios e fugi da pergunta. "So-sobre o quê?".

James me olhou. "Eu acho que já é um pouquinho tarde pra você dizer 'eu estou bem e tudo está magnífico', você não acha?".

Eu dei de ombros de forma não comprometedora, mas esse gesto me pareceu idiota, até mesmo pra mim. Era estranho, mas eu descobri que eu _queria_ falar sobre tudo que tinha acontecido. Tudo mesmo. Eu fiquei imaginando o quanto ele já sabia – o quanto que Emma e Grace tinha realmente contado a ele. Eu pensei no tanto que eu _contaria_ a ele, se ele não soubesse de nada. E quando eu realmente pensei sobre isso, eu descobri que nem mesmo era culpa do James que nossos bobos amigos estavam pensando que a gente estava namorando, certo? Eu não podia realmente ficar com raiva dele e culpá-lo por isso.

E, além disso, eu queria saber se...quero dizer, bem, se _Emma_ podia pensar uma coisa dessas de mim...bem, ele poderia...

"James?".

"Hum?".

"Você acha que eu sou uma piranha?".

Ele parou de acariciar o meu braço. "Eu acho que você é o _quê?"._

A sua resposta indireta fez o meu estômago revirar. "Uma piranha", eu disse de forma abafada, virando meu rosto para encará-lo. Ele parecia completamente chocado, apesar de eu não saber se ele estava surpreso por causa da completa imbecilidade da pergunta, ou pelo fato de eu ter me atrevido a pronunciar o óbvio.Eu não tinha certeza. Ele ficou em silêncio e chocado por algum tempo e eu senti lágrimas nos meus olhos que eu tinha pensando que não existiam mais. Eu esfreguei os meus olhos umedecidos e perguntei de novo: "Vo-você acha que eu sou uma piranha, James?".

Ele deve ter reparado a urgência e o desespero na minha voz, porque dessa vez ele respondeu logo. "_Não"_, ele me disse seriamente, mais sério do que eu já o tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Sua expressão estava severa quando ele me encarou. "_Por que_ você me perguntaria uma coisa dessas?".

Eu não consegui responder. Eu queria jogar os meus braços em cima dele e abraçá-lo até que ele explodisse. Eu queria me levantar e cantar – sabe, se já não estivesse tão tarde e se eu soubesse como cantar. Meu estômago se revirou com uma explosão de alegria. Se James Potter – um garoto que eu _sei_ que não tem medo de falar o que pensa e que _nem_ tem medo de me magoar – estava tão chocado com a idéia e a rejeitava, então, eu sabia que, pelo menos, em geral eu não parecia uma piranha.

Só parecia para a Emma.

Esse pensamento prejudicou o meu humor cativante de antes.

"_Lily!_".

Eu pulei e saí dos meus pensamentos com o ataque de James. Seus olhos estavam estreitados e sua mandíbula estava imóvel. Ele parecia meio nervoso.

"O quê?".

"Por que você me perguntou isso?", sua voz estava um pouquinho severa agora. E aí eu percebi que ele estava com _raiva_...ou, irritado. Com o quê, eu não sabia, mas ele estava.

E já que ele parecia que ele estava prestes a torcer o meu pescoço se eu não começasse a falar logo, eu respirei fundo e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, de bom grado, eu deixei a minha boca traidora se soltar e contar a ele a história toda.

E eu nem mesmo chorei quando eu estava contando.

" – então, eu meio que disse a elas para perguntar pra você e saí do quarto". Meus ombros caíram levemente, quando eu terminei de narrar a história. Era estranho, mas eu percebi que eu me senti melhor ao contar o que tinha acontecido a uma pessoa de verdade, do que simplesmente ao escrevê-la. Ou, talvez, a teoria de James de "chorar o quanto quiser" tinha finalmente dado certo ou algo assim. Mas, qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, meu coração começou a se sentir um pouquinho mais leve depois de ter desabafado tudo.

Curiosamente eu olhei pra James, meio incerta, esperando por algum tipo de reação da parte dele. Ele permaneceu calado, seu rosto comedido. Lentamente, ele tirou o braço – que tinha permanecido em meu ombro, durante toda a narração da história. A repentina ausência de seu calor ocasionou um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Eu respirei fundo, ainda esperando por algum tipo de sinal que me mostrasse que James pelo menos tinha me escutado. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele falou.

"Grace e Emma não me contaram tudo isso".

Eu sorri levemente. "É, bem, eu acho que elas não tiveram tempo de explicar q coisa toda. Elas tinham coisas muito mais importantes pra discutirem com você, como o fato de que, aparentemente, nós não estávamos namorando".

Eu tinha falado aquilo com a intenção de desprezá-las um pouquinho, mas James aparentemente levou o comentário a sério, e franziu as sobrancelhas. "É, elas tiveram tempo pra _isso_". Ele continuou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto ele se virava para olhar pra mim, seus olhos piscando com uma emoção estranha que eu não consegui reconhecer. "Você não merecia ser atacada daquele jeito", sua voz suave e ainda séria. "Emma não tinha o direito de te atacar assim do jeito que ela fez".

Eu dei de ombros e, estranhamente, acabei defendendo Emma. "Ela estava chateada e com ciúmes", eu insisti, sem saber o porquê de eu estar justificando os atos loucos dela. James também passou um bom tempo tentando compreender isso.

"Por que você a está defendendo?", ele exigiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas ainda mais e se levantando. Eu fiquei em silêncio por um minuto antes de responder.

"Eu...não sei", eu admiti sinceramente. "È só que...é a _Emma_, James. Ela é minha _amiga_".

"E ela tem agido como uma idiota!", James me lançou um olhar de desprezo. "Sendo sua amiga ou não, Lily, você não deveria defender alguém que te tratou tão mal assim. Quando Sirius, ou Remus, ou Peter agem como idiotas, eu falo pra eles. Então, nós brigamos um pouquinho e depois superamos tudo. Emma pode ter tido as razões dela, mas não foram boas razões. Diga a ela que ela tem agido como uma idiota! Não tente justificar o que ela fez!".

"Não é tão simples assim", eu exclamei sem saída, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse, ao mesmo tempo que eu também tentava me entender.

"_È _simples sim!", ele respondeu ferozmente. Ele me lançou um olhar de desprezo de novo e continuou com sua linguagem bombástica. "Por que quando eu faço uma _coisinha de nada_ você fica com raiva de mim quase uma eternidade, e quando Emma te chama de _piranha_ você ainda assim fica do lado dela?".

"Eu não estou do lado dela!", eu gritei, apesar do argumento ter parecido fraco até pra mim. "Eu _estou_ com raiva dela e _estou_ desapontada, mas é que...", eu tentei encontrar as palavras, mas elas não saiam. E foi aí que entendi porque que a raiva estava começando a desaparecer. Eu estava exausta. Eu estava tão cansada e tão cheia disso tudo que meu corpo estava tentando esquecer tudo e simplesmente ir pra cama.

"Você só está cansada!, James terminou pra mim suspirando, lendo minha mente completamente. Eu concordei com a cabeça lentamente, sentindo a energia do meu corpo ir se esvaindo aos pouquinhos. Com outro longo suspiro, James se sentou de novo do meu lado.

"Desculpe por ter te atacado também", ele me disse cansado, esfregando os seus olhos.

"Tudo bem", eu disse. "Você estava certo. Eu não deveria defendê-la. Foi muito errado da parte dela pensar aquilo de mim...e ela me magoou". E eu ainda estava sofrendo. Eu suspirei e tentei ignorar a dor de cabeça que tinha voltado quando eu me lembrei das acusações de Emma. Mas eu pensei em uma coisa naquela hora, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, enquanto eu olhava pro James. "Apesar de que", eu comecei, lhe lançando um olhar acusador, "Eu acho que eu já deveria ter me acostumado com essa coisa toda de "ser atacada". Quero dizer, mentalmente, verbalmente, _fisicamente..._eu sou atacada freqüentemente, você não acha?".

Obviamente percebendo aonde tudo isso ia dar, James recuou. "Ah, sim. Sobre isso...".

"É, sobre isso", eu repeti sem rodeios. "Ou você esqueceu que eu também estava lá ontem à noite?".

"Eu não esqueci que você estava lá".

"Bem, do jeito que você me ignorou o dia inteiro, pelo menos pra mim parecia que você estava me ignorando".

"Eu não estava te ignorando!".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Não, claro que não", eu disse de maneira sarcástica. "Você simplesmente estava ocupado demais trocando bilhetinhos com a _Lizzie_ o dia inteiro para se incomodar em notar a minha presença. E se eu estivesse machucada? E se tivesse acordado cheia de hematomas por todo o meu corpo? E se algum desses hematomas tivessem se transformado em uma coisa estranha laranja e verde?";

James franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você tem um hematoma que se transformou em uma coisa estranha laranja e verde?".

"Er, não", eu disse. "Mas essa não é a questão!".

"Qual _é_ a questão?".

"Que você estava me ignorando!".

"Mas eu _não_ estava te ignorando! Eu estava tentando fazer com que _ela_ entendesse o que eu estava tentando fazer com o que as suas malditas _amigas_ entendessem há uma hora atrás!", o tom dele deixava implícito que ele não se considerava culpado. "E não foi uma tarefa fácil, Evans. Vou te contar!".

"_O quê_ não foi uma tarefa fácil? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando!".

James suspirou exasperado, como seu estivesse bancando a idiota e claramente não estivesse entendendo o óbvio. "Eu tive que explicar pra ela que não existia – ", ele apontou para nós dois " - nós".

Eu me inclinei para trás, assustada. Espera um minutinho. Saunders achou...ela pensou que...

De repente, eu me lembrei o que Elisabeth tinha gritado depois dela ter me atacado ontem à noite.

_"Você nem mesmo gosta dele! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Sua idiota! Sua vagabunda! Sua sangue-ruim! Você nem mesmo – "._

Então nossos amigos idiotas não foram os únicos a acreditarem que eu James estávamos namorando.

Maravilhoso. Genial

"Então ela pensou que nós...".

"É", James disse, me olhando de novo. "E eu gastei um bom tempo tentando convencê-la do contrário".

Eu concordei com a cabeça de forma distraída, minha cabeça estava girando tão rápido que ela começou a doer de novo. Eu refleti sobre o que James me disse, mas eu não consegui entender porque Saunders estava com tal idéia na cabeça. Quero dizer, vamos ser sérios aqui: _Eu_, a chata, comum e com um gênio super difícil. E James...bem, vamos dizer que o garoto faz muito sucesso com as garotas. Elisabeth Saunders sabe disso. Ela sabe dos meus muitos defeitos e da quase perfeição de James. O que eu não conseguia entender era como que ela chegou a _considerar_ a idéia de que James _me_ escolheria, entre todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts. Minhas amigas estão claramente cegas demais por causa da nossa amizade para perceberam as minhas imperfeições, mas _Saunders..._bem, ela não é nem um pouquinho cega.

"Mas eu não entendo", eu comecei, minhas mãos de debatendo nervosamente no meu colo. "Como ela poderia...quero dizer, como ela _acreditou_ numa coisa dessas?".

"Aparentemente, ela escutou uma conversa de Sirius e Grace essa semana", James explicou suavemente, como se fosse completamente óbvio o porquê dela ter pensado o que ela pensou. "Então, ela tirou suas próprias conclusões. Mas se você realmente pensar no assunto, eles realmente têm razão. Qualquer pessoa de fora _poderia_ ter pensado que nós _estamos _namorando".

"Eu sei", eu concordei balançando a minha cabeça. "Realmente _parecia_ quando Grace me explicou tudo. Mas não é disso que eu estou falando. Quero dizer, vamos ser sérios aqui, James – tirando todas as nossas ações incriminadoras – _você e eu?_ Eu pensei que Saunders fosse mais inteligente!".

James me olhou de forma curiosa. "Por que você diz isso?".

"Porque ela devia ter pensando melhor", eu disse sem rodeios. "Quero dizer, você é _você_ e eu sou _eu_ – ".

"Eu acho que disso a gente já sabia".

" – bem, então você tem que entender o que estou dizendo!", eu estava começando a ficar um pouquinho exasperada com a ridícula pseudo-ignorância dele.

A expressão vazia de James continuou. "Não. Na verdade, eu não entendo".

Eu suspirei dramaticamente, deixando-o perceber que eu estava irritada pelo fato dele estar me forçando a dizer os detalhes bem humilhantes de toda essa situação. "Por favor, James. Nós não estamos exatamente na mesma _liga_, estamos?".

"Liga? Do que diabos você está falando, Lily?".

Eu corei de vergonha, enquanto eu continuava com a minha expicação. "É que é assim", eu comecei, minhas bochechas queimando. "Você...bem, quando foi a última vez que uma garota chamou _você_ para sair? Ontem? Essa manhã? Talvez na quarta-feira, no máximo? E _eu..._bem, eu nem mesmo me _lembro_ da última vez que me chamaram pra sair - ".

"Mas o ano letivo acabou de começar", James me interrompeu. "Você tem que dar um tempo pros garotos, antes que eles saiam à caça!".

"Mas mesmo no ano passado!", eu exclamei, ignorando o seu comentário depreciativo de "sair à caça". Eu tinha certeza de que agora o meu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o meu cabelo. "Talvez, até mesmo no ano anterior a esse. Eu não tenho certeza".

"No ano anterior...Lily, do que você está _falando?_ Você sai com garotos o tempo todo. Todas aquelas visitas a Hogsmeade e tudo mais...".

"Ah, esses não contam!", eu disse, meio que zombando, corando ainda mais. "Eu estou falando de um encontro sério. Daqueles que duram mais do que um simples dia – ".

"Você teve bastante desses também!", James insistiu. "E eu? Ou você se esqueceu das _trilhões_ de vezes que eu te convidei pra sair? Eu não conto?".

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de desprezo. "Eu estou falando de propostas _sérias_, James – ".

"Quem disse que eu não estava sendo sério?".

" – não uma proposta arrogante feita para tirar sarro da minha cara!".

James congelou.

"Eu – _o quê?"._

Eu estava olhando pra ele com raiva agora, ignorando a sua expressão atônita, minha vergonha aumentando, enquanto a conversa continuava. "Ah, _por favor!_ Eu sabia _exatamente_ o porquê de você ter me chamado pra sair todas aquelas vezes! Você _sabia_ que ninguém se incomodaria em me chamar, então você e seus amigos pensaram que seria _hilário_ você me convidar, como se fosse uma grande piada! E eu realmente não gostei de você tirando sarro da minha cara daquele jeito, na verdade – _por que_ você está me olhando desse jeito?!".

Os olhos de James estavam quase saindo de seu rosto quando eu parei de falar. Minha respiração estava pesada e irregular. Sua boca estava meio boquiaberta, enquanto ele me observava completamente atônito. Eu parei de olhá-lo furiosamente, mas só por causa dessa reação tão bizarra. Quando ele finalmente falou, suas palavras foram curtas e sufocadas.

"Voc-você...ai, _merda_!".

Então, ele se levantou e começou a ficar andando de um lado pro outro, mumurando coisas. A maioria eram palavrões que eu nunca nem tinha ouvido falar, mas guardei-os na memória para usá-los mais tarde. Eu o observei caminhar e murmurar essas coisas por um tempo, antes de finalmente encontrar a minha voz de novo.

"Er, James? O que você está fazendo?".

Ele não respondeu. Ele continuou a murmurar obscenidades.

"James?".

Ele ainda assim não respondeu, mas parou de murmurar palavrões e assou a murmurar fragmentos de frases. A maioria poderia ter feito um marinheiro se encolher. Suspirando suavemente, eu finalmente me resignei em sentar ali e ficar quieta até James parar com todos esses murmúrios. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele estava pensando, mas eu descobri que era melhor deixá-lo continuar com isso até que nós voltássemos a nossa conversa bastante humilhante. Enquanto isso, eu tentei fazer com que meu rosto voltasse ao normal (ou seja, tentei não ficar ainda mais vermelha). Uma tarefa muito difícil para uma mulher louca, biruta e que tem tendência a ficar muito vermelha.

Alguns minutos e um rosto um pouquinho mais normal depois, eu não tinha percebido que James finalmente tinha parado de andar de um lado pro outro. Quando eu finalmente o olhei, ele estava me observando com uma expressão muito estranha.

"O que foi?", eu me encolhi conscientemente com o seu olhar perfurante. Seus olhos continuavam rastreando todo o meu rosto, me deixando mais do que um pouquinho incomodada.

"Você realmente pensava aquilo?", ele me perguntou suavemente, sua voz também um pouquinho estranha. Eu engoli em seco, sem saber o que ele queria dizer.

"Pensava o que?".

Ele se sentou de novo, e continuou a me observar. "Que todas aquelas vezes que eu te chamei pra sair...que era tudo uma piada. Que eu não estava falando sério".

"Se eu pensava?", eu repeti, meus olhos piscando como uma coruja. "Claro que sim. Quero dizer, você não estava falando sério...", seus olhos ficaram nublados, e seu rosto ainda estava com aquela expressão estranha. Eu engoli em seco de novo, começando a duvidar do que eu pensava. "...estava?".

Alguns segundos depois, James enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos e sacudiu a cabeça.

Eu senti como se ele tivesse acabado de me dar um tapa.

"_Não?",_ eu exclamei histérica. "O que você quer dizer com _não?_ Isso não é nada engraçado, James Potter!"

"Pode apostar que não é engrçado!", James revidou. "Você quer dizer que todos aqueles anos – toda vez que eu te chamava pra sair – você pensava que eu estava tirando sarro da sua cara?".

"É!", eu exclamei sem saber o que fazer. "E você quer me dizer que na verdade você não _estava?_".

"Claro que não!", ele parecia ofendido por eu ter pensado uma coisa daquelas. "_Merda_, Evans, se você pelo menos soubesse como eu _estava_ falando sério...se você soubesse o quanto que eu _gostava_ de você...".

"_Você gostava de mim?"_, eu disse chocada. As palavras de James eram como um soco no estômago. Eu procurei em seu rosto por algum sinal de divertimento; por algum sinal que me mostrasse que isso era apenas mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Mas não havia nada. "Ai, _Merlin_", eu respirei. "Você está falando sério, não está?".

James concordou com a cabeça.

Minha cabeça começou a girar, e eu comecei a me sentir mal. Todas aquelas vezes...eu nem mesmo podia contar quantas vezes ele me pediu...

E ele estava falando sério. Ele não estava zombando de mim.

E, tudo bem. Pra falar a verdade, eu não teria aceitado de qualquer forma, considerando o fato de que ele um tremendo idiota convencido, mas eu, definitivamente, não teria sido tão má. Porque eu era má. Muito, _muito_ má. Mas só porque eu pensava que ele estava brincando! Como eu ia saber que ele estava falando sério? Quero dizer, até onde eu sabia, nós nos odiávamos. Nós não trocávamos palavras gentis e muito menos _gostávamos_ um do outro. Até mesmo agora, a idéia parecia totalmente ridícula.

E as outras pessoas? Será que elas sabia que James estava falando sério? Será que eu fui a única idiota a acreditar que tudo não passava de uma piada de mal gosto? Eu pensei e tentei lembrar de qualquer coisa que pudesse me fazer lembrar, mas eu não consegui me lembrar de nada importante. Eu continuei vasculhando minha mente para ver se eu encontrava alguma explicação, mas não consegui achar nenhuma.

"Eu...eu não acredito". Eu olhei de novo pra ele. "Mas...por quê? Quero dizer – _por quê?_".

"Por que o que?".

"Por que você gostava de mim?_ Como_ é que você podia gostar de mim?".

James abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Procurando por elogios, Evans?".

"Não!", eu respondi automaticamente. "É só que...eu não sou nem um pouquinho especial, James. Eu não entendo como é que você podia...sabe".

"Bem, por que não?", James perguntou. "Foi isso que começou essa confusão toda, não? Alguém gostando de você?".

Meu pensamento voou para Mac, pela primeira vez depois de um bom tempo. É verdade. Mac também gostava de mim.

Qual era o _problema_ desses caras?

"É só que não parece possível". Eu peguei no meu cabelo e o tirei da minha cara. Eu sacudi minha cabeça em descrença. "Vocês são todos loucos. Completamente birutas vocês são!".

James sorriu de novo. "É, bem, é o que você faz com um garoto. Você encanta todo mundo". Ele sorriu de forma zombeteira. "Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que você era boa em Feitiços, Evans, mas parece que você enfeitiçou a _escola_ inteira – ".

"Isso não é engraçado!", eu exclamei, quando James começou a rir. "Por que você está rindo? _Como_ você pode estar rindo? Isso é sério!".

"Eu sei, eu sei". Ele continuou rindo, e ganhou um olhar mortal de mim. "É só que...eu não consigo acreditar...Merlin! Quando eu penso em todas as vezes que eu te chamei pra sair...quantas rejeições grosseiras você me deu – ei! Espera! Você _teria_ aceitado? Se você soubesse que eu estava falando sério?".

Hum, não.

"Sinceramente?", James concordou com a cabeça. Eu recuei levemente. "Eu não estava exatamente brincando quando eu te chamei de idiota convencido todas aquelas vezes, James. Você era um idiota arrogante naquela época. Você não era exatamente uma das minhas pessoas preferidas".

"Eu não era arrogante!", James exclamou indignado. Eu lhe lancei um olhar desconfiado. Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, bem, talvez eu fosse _um pouquinho_ arrogante, mas – ".

"_Um pouquinho _arrogante?", eu bufei. "Você era insuportável, Potter!".

"E _você _uma era chata!", ele bufou de raiva defensivamente.

Eu sorri com doçura. "Mas você gostava de mim mesmo assim, certo?".

James abriu a boca para revidar de novo, mas depois fechou quando a minha doce pessoa começou a rir. Depois de sacudir a cabeça e rir um pouquinho, James me acotovelou e resmungou: "Você ainda é muito chata".

Eu dei língua pra ele. Ele continuou rindo.

"Mas eu realmente era horrível com você naquela época", eu admiti algum tempo depois.

"Você _ainda_ é horrível comigo", James me corrigiu.

"Não sou não!".

James sorriu. "Às vezes. Você fica com raiva pelas coisas mais _estranhas_, Evans".

"_Eu _fico com raiva pelas coisas mais estranhas?", eu mal podia acreditar no que eu tinha ouvido. "E isso veio do cara que eu tive que _subornar_ para poder falar comigo ontem à noite? Ah, e não vamos esquecer de todas as outras vezes que você ficou com raiva de mim _sem motivo nenhum!_".

James deu de ombros levemente e riu de novo. "Isso é porque você é irritante",

"Hunf!", eu cruzei os braços firmemente. "Chata, piranha, irritante...parece que ninguém tem uma boa opinião de mim essa noite, em?".

"Ah, não é só hoje à noite. Você é irritante todas as noites".

Eu bati com força em seu braço. "Bem, olha quem está sendo horrível _agora_!".

James riu e colocou o braço em meu ombro, nem um pouco intimidado com o meu ataque. "Sabe, eu só estou implicando com você, Lily. Você feriu o meu orgulho masculino. Eu tenho que ganhar minha dignidade de novo de alguma forma".

"É, bem, ganhe ela de novo amanhã, ok? Eu estou muito – ", eu bocejei, "- cansada para enfrentar os seus insultos hoje à noite". E como para mostrar que eu tinha razão, eu bocejei de novo e minha cabeça caiu nos ombros de James, e meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente.

"Percebi", James disse, se movendo levemente, de um jeito que nos permitiria levantarmos sem eu ter que remover a minha cabeça do seu ombro confortável.

"Então, sem mais insultos?", eu perguntei.

"Sem mais insultos", ele prometeu, nos levantando, minha cabeça ainda em seu ombro, e meus olhos ainda fechados. Eu ri um pouquinho, enquanto James começava a se mexer.

"Nós estamos fazendo aquilo de novo", eu ri de novo, levantando minha cabeça de seu ombro.

"Fazendo o quê?".

"Dando mais evidências incriminadoras para James e Sirius!", eu apontei minha cabeça em direção ao seu braço ao redor do meu ombro. "Não é de se estranhar que os dois chegaram a essas conclusões. Eu não sei como a gente consegue nos colocar nessas situações típicas de casais", eu ri de novo, minha canseira fazendo com que eu agisse de forma estranha. "E em pensar que nessa mesma época no mês passado, eu nem mesmo _gostava_ de você!".

"Ah, então agora você gosta de mim, é?", James disse sarcástico, com suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro de novo. "Hum, por hoje".

James riu, enquanto nós começávamos a descer as escadas.

"Espera", eu parei de andar, e virei para olhar pra ele. "Como nós vamos sair daqui? Com certeza Filch vai nos pegar até nós chegarmos à torre da Grifinória". Repentinamente, eu gemi. "Eu vou ter que voltar pro dormitório. Eu realmente não quero voltar. Eu não estou a fim de outro confronto agora. Talvez eu simplesmente...", eu olhei para escada escura e suja, "...durma aqui ou algo assim".

"Não se preocupe com isso", James insistiu, me empurrando para que eu voltasse a andar. "Se nos encontrarmos Filch, a gente diz que são assuntos da monitoria. E você não precisa voltar pro seu dormitório. Eu sei onde você pode ficar esta noite".

Eu parei de novo, encarando James. "Eu _não_ vou ficar no seu dormitório, James Potter!".

James abriu um sorriso. "Eu não sabia que isso era uma opção".

"E não é!", eu o olhei furiosamente antes dele revirar os olhos, pegar minha mão e continuar me puxando.

"Você pode parar que essa sua reclamação e simplesmente andar? Você vai ficar muito feliz quando ver para onde eu estou te levando".

Eu não acreditei muito nele, mas eu não estava em uma boa posição para argumentar, considerando que eu não tinha um plano melhor e estava morta de cansaço. Cuidadosamente ele abriu a porta da escadaria e deu uma boa olha antes de me puxar para o corredor. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um pergaminho grande e velho.

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

Eu o encarei, enquanto eu tentava dar uma olhada no pergaminho. Parecia que tinha alguma tinta que se movia nele. "Eu estou feliz. Agora, o que é essa coisa?".

James tirou o pergaminho de perto de mim e sorriu pra mim. "Vou te propor um acordo", ele disse. "Eu deixo você ver meu pergaminho, se você deixar eu ler aquele diário que você carrega pra cima e pra baixo". Ele indicou com a cabeça o meu diário, que estava na outra mão que não estava sendo segurada pela mão dele.

"Claro que não".

James deu de ombros, murmurou "Malfeito feito" e depois se virou para mim. "Um acordo é um acordo", ele disse, e depois enfiou o pergaminho de volta em seu bolso. Ele começou a me puxar pelo corredor de novo. "Filch está nas masmorras. Ele não vai nos achar".

"Como você sabe disso?", eu perguntei, surpresa.

James sorriu de novo, "Um acordo é um acordo", ele disse de novo.

Eu o olhei furiosa de novo. "Espertinho".

Ele riu e continuou a me puxar pelo corredor.

Nós andamos em silêncio, James me puxando e consultando seu misterioso pergaminho de vez em quando. Quando meus pés finalmente pareciam que iam se render, eu falei.

"Aonde nós estamos indo?".

James olhou de novo para seu pergaminho, enquanto ele me respondia, "Sétimo andar".

Eu parei. "Eu pensei que nós não estávamos indo para a Torre da Grifinória?".

James revirou os olhos. "Tem outras salas além da torre da Grifinória no sétimo andar".

Eu permaneci em silêncio depois dessa.

Nós finalmente paramos no meio do corredor, em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o bobo. Eu olhei em volta, mas não tinha nenhuma porta.

"Nós estamos perdidos?".

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu preciso que você pense onde você quer estar e passe por aqui três vezes".

Eu o olhei inexpressivamente. "Você quer que eu faça _o quê?"._

"Apenas faça o que eu pedi".

"Mas eu penso no quê? Onde eu queria estar?".

"Apenas – ah, deixa pra lá!".

Ele rapidamente andou pelo corredor. Eu o olhei confuso, até que, de repente, do nada, uma porta no meio da parede surgiu. Eu pulei, assustada com esse aparecimento.

"Como você fez isso?".

James sorriu e abriu a porta. "Seja bem-vinda à Sala Precisa, Lily".

Eu entrei meio incerta, e descobri que eu estava em um dormitório que parecia um pouquinho com o meu. Só tinha quatro camas, ao invés de cinco, e era muito mais bagunçado que o meu, mas as cores a forma e a mobília eram parecidas. Havia fotos e pôsteres diferentes pregados nas paredes e um primitivo ar de masculinidade pelo quarto.

Eu me virei para encarar James, lhe lançando um olhar expressivo. "Eu pensei que você tivesse falado que eu não iria dormir no seu dormitório, James Potter".

"Mas não é!", James insistiu rapidamente. "Bem, quero dizer, _é_, mas não é o dormitório _verdadeiro_. Foi a única coisa em que eu consegui pensar".

"O que você quer dizer que foi a única coisa em que você conseguiu pensar?"

E foi aí que ele me explicou o que era exatamente a Sala Precisa.

Aparentemente, os marotos encontraram a sala quando eles estavam tentando fugir de Filch no segundo ano. A sala tem a misteriosa habilidade de se transformar naquilo que você precisa quando você passa por ela. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se concentrar bastante no que você quer, passar por ali umas três vezes, e boom!, lá está.

Não é _genial?_

Eu fiquei boquiaberta quando James terminou sua rápida explicação. "Então, aqui está", ele terminou, abrindo seus braços de um jeito acolhedor. "A Sala Precisa".

"Mais alguém sabe disso?".

James deu de ombros. "Possivelmente. Provavelmente. Eu não tenho certeza".

Eu andei pelo quarto, ainda deslumbrada e impressionada. Mágica pode ser _tão_ genial às vezes.

Apesar de eu ainda ter muitas questões para perguntar ao James e apesar de eu querer dar uma boa olhada no quarto, o fato era que eu mal estava conseguindo manter os meus olhos abertos.

"Então, qual delas é a sua?", eu perguntei com um bocejo, acenando com a cabeça na direção das camas.

James apontou para a cama no canto do quarto, rodeada com pôsteres de Quadribol. "Aquela ali".

Eu sorri para os pôsteres. "Eu deveria ter adivinhado".

De modo preguiçoso, eu me arrastei até a cama e caí em cima dela. "Humm". Eu abracei os travesseiros. "Cama. Dormir. Obrigada, Merlin".

James riu um pouquinho. "Eu acho que é uma indireta pra eu sair, então". Ele lentamente caminhou até a porta. "Boa noite, Lily".

"Espera!".

James parou e se virou. Eu sentei na cama e mordi os meus lábios de forma nervosa.

"Você se lembra quando eu te disse que Grace estava pensando que nós estamos namorando?".

James bufou. "Vagamente", ele me disse alegremente.

Eu corei levemente, mentalmente me xingando por ter feito uma pergunta tão idiota. Eu continuei mesmo assim. "Bem, depois que eu finalmente entendi a situação, eu...eu tentei encontrar alguma coisa para que eu pudesse me defender, sabe? Tentei encontrar alguma coisa que eu pudesse dizer para mostrar que ela estava errada. E eu descobri...bem, que eu não podia usar a desculpa universal, podia?".

James levantou as sobrancelhas de forma questionadora. "Desculpa universal?".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, respirando fundo antes de dizer timidamente, "A desculpa de que 'nós somos apenas amigos'".

As duas sobrancelhas de James caíram. "Ah. Entendi".

"Mas eu queria ter podido", eu acrescentei rapidamente. "Ter usado a desculpa, quero dizer".

James parou, me lançando um olhar curioso. "Só para ter uma desculpa?", ele perguntou.

"Não", eu respondi automaticamente, dizendo rapidamente antes que eu me acovardasse. "Porque aí isso significaria que nós somos amigos. Amigos oficiais, quero dizer".

Um silêncio se seguiu depois da minha confissão. Eu mordi meus lábios nervosamente, imaginando o que James poderia estar pensando. E eu sei que eu disse antes que amigos são idiotas e horríveis e inúteis, mas quando alguém senta do seu lado por horas e te escuta chorar, permitindo que você arruíne a sua adorável camiseta e o chame de arrogante idiota, você percebe que o mínimo que você pode fazer é lhe oferecer a sua amizade, certo?

Então, era isso que eu estava fazendo. De uma vez por todas. E ao mesmo tempo, eu também estava tentando colocar de lado o nosso passado de ódio durante o processo.

Agora, tudo que eu precisava era do consentimento de James.

Alguns segundos de nervosismo se passaram antes de um pequeno sorriso se abrir no rosto de James. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"É", ele disse. "Eu acho que é bom assim".

E então, com mais um desejo de boa noite, ele se foi.

* * *

**Sábado, 27 de setembro, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 77**

**Dez Razões do porquê eu provavelmente nunca mais vou sair dessa sala**

Eu estou parecendo com alguém que saiu direto de um filme de terror. Sério. Lembra da Carrie White ensopada de sangue? _Ela_ está melhor do que eu.

Grace e Emma não estão aqui.

Eu tenho quatro, _quatro_ camas perfeitamente confortáveis para me deitar.

Alguns desses jogadores de Quadribol nos pôsteres são muito bonitos.

Eles te servem _comida_ aqui. Secretamente. Feita especialmente pra você. Mesmo quando você acorda em uma hora nada confortável como meio dia. Os elfos domésticos entrar com waffles, fizeram uma reverência e saíram. É como se vocês estivesse em um resort, exceto claro, que você não está.

Esses elfo domésticos que te trazem comida também te trazem uma muda de roupa. E isso é bom, já que as únicas outras roupas no quarto são roupas de garotos, já que eu estou dormindo numa réplica do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

Minha cabeça está _pulsando._ Essa é, com certeza, a pior dor de cabeça que eu já tive. O quarto gira quando eu tento me sentar. Isso não pode ser saudável.

Não tem ninguém aqui para conversar comigo e atrapalhar a minha paz.

A temperatura do quarto é adequada. Não tem nada melhor no mundo do que um quarto com uma temperatura boa e adequada. Nem quente demais, nem frio demais. Já que eu _preciso_ dessa temperatura, o sala se ajusta.

Eu já mencionei que Emma e Grace não estão aqui?

* * *

**Mais tarde, Ainda na Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 78**

Eu estou pensando se algum daqueles adoráveis elfos domésticos podem ir e pegar minha mochila para que eu possa fazer as minhas tarefas. Quero dizer, considerando que eu decidi que eu nunca mais vou sair dessa sala, _eu_ não posso fazer isso. Mas será que seria muito grosseiro? Pedir aos elfos domésticos que pegassem minhas coisas, quero dizer? Eles já me trouxeram o meu café da manhã e as minhas roupas. Será que se eu pedisse eu estaria abusando um pouquinho demais da generosidade deles? Talvez. É possível. Mas eu realmente preciso dos meus livros.

E, além disso, depois de você ter investigado minuciosamente e completamente todo o dormitório masculino, não resta muita coisa pra se fazer. Quero dizer, eu podia tentar limpar esse dormitório, mas onde está a graça nisso? E, sim, fazer as tarefas do fim de semana não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de uma coisa legal e saudável ao meio-dia, mas eu realmente não tenho outra escolha. Se eu não fizer, eu vou reprovar. Apesar de que, se eu limpar esse pseudo dormitório masculino, nem amor, nem tempo serão perdidos.

Hum...O que fazer? O que fazer?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda na Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 79**

Eu não posso ficar tanto tempo em uma sala sem nada pra fazer. Me sentar aqui e ficar girando os meus polegares não vai mais funcionar por muito mais tempo. Se isso continuar, não vai demorar pros meus instintos de mulher louca atacarem e começarem a queimar as coisas. É inevitável. Olha o que aconteceu com Bertha, quando o Sr. Rochester a _trancou _em um quarto sem nada pra fazer. Ela não teria que ter recorrido a medidas tão drásticas se ela não estivesse não entediada. Ficção ou não, você tem que dar algum entretenimento para nós, pessoas malucas, ou então nós teremos que procurar sozinhos. E nosso entretenimento geralmente consiste em descobrir se as coisas são inflamáveis ou não. A maioria das pessoas sãs não acha isso tão divertido quanto nós, os loucos, achamos.

Tudo isso simplesmente é muito ridículo. Eu não consigo entender como James conseguiu "precisar" de um dormitório que incluo as roupas sujas de seus amigos, mas não conseguiu "precisar" de nem um único livro! Quero dizer, tenho certeza que Remus deve ter alguns livros no dormitório _em algum lugar. _Por que James não conseguiu pensar nesses livros quando ele estava formando esse dormitório idiota? Ele deveria saber que eu ia querer ficar aqui por toda a eternidade e, portanto, deveria ter planejado em "precisar" algum tipo de entretenimento pra mim. As calças sujas do uniforme de Sirius e as velhas meias de Peter só conseguem ser divertidas por um curto espaço de tempo. Depois de um tempo, elas simplesmente se tornam muito nojentas e fedorentas.

E enquanto que, sim, eu realmente gosto de ficar olhando para os pôsteres dos encantadores jogadores de Quadribol, é meio difícil gostar deles por muito tempo, quando, pendurados nas paredes, também tem grandes pôsteres de _Bruxas Maravilhas_ usando apenas palitos de dente e cascas de coco. Quero dizer, eu entendo toda essa coisa de 'hormônios masculino', mas isso realmente acaba um pouco com a idéia de ficar olhando para as paredes.

Espera um segundo.

Tem alguém _batendo_ na porta?

* * *

**Muito tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 81**

As batidas continuara. Eu congelei em meu lugar, não muito certa do que fazer. E se fosse um casal de sonserinos procurando um lugar pra se agarrarem? E se fosse o Filch? E se fosse _Emmeline?_Minha cabeça firou. Será que eu abria a porta? Eu decidi que seria arriscado demais e eu já estava quase indo me esconder debaixo da cama mais próxima ou dentro do armário, quando eu ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamando do outro lado da porta.

"Lily? Lily, você está aí?".

Eu pulei da cama, e saí correndo na direção da porta e a abri. Parada do outro lado porta, com seus rostos um pouquinho assustados, mas sorrindo, estavam Remus Lupin e Marley McKinnon.

"Oh!", eu tentei esconder a minha surpresa quando eu abri mais a porta, permitindo que eles entrassem no quarto. "Er...oi. Entrem".

Os dois entraram, ainda sorrindo. Eu descobri que James deve tê-los mandado, porque ele é o único que sabia aonde eu estava me escondendo. Mas por que ele não estava aqui com eles? Talvez ele estivesse cansado de mim. Se eu fosse ele, eu definitivamente estaria cansada de mim. Principalmente, do meu eu-chorão. E Merlin sabes que essa é a única hora que ele parece estar perto de mim. O pobre coitado merece manter distância.

"James teve que ir ver McGonagall, então ele nos mandou para dar uma olhada em você", Marley explicou, colocando um loiro cachinho atrás da orelha. Ela sorriu de forma travessa, "Eu vou ter o prazer de dizer a ele que você parece uma adorável e desgrenhada coitada!".

"Ah!", eu corei intensamente e minhas mãos voaram imediatamente para o aglomerado enrolado e vermelho acima da minha cabeça. Apalpando freneticamente, eu rapidamente o prendi em um rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado, esperando que ainda me restasse um pouco de dignidade. Eu não tinha me importado em me arrumar essa manhã, já que eu não tinha motivo nenhum. Eu não planejava em sair do quarto e eu não estava esperando nenhum tipo de companhia. Então, pra que eu ia me importar?

Eu realmente estava arrependida de ter tomado essa decisão.

"Vocês me pegaram desprevenida", eu murmurei desajeitadamente, ainda vermelha. Eu fiquei imaginando se eu ainda estava tão vermelha e tão manchada como essa manhã. Estava óbvio que eu tinha chorado. Eu descobri que eu devo ter voltado ao normal, porque ao invés de me olhar de um jeito preocupado, Marley simplesmente parecia estar se divertindo. Ela abriu a boca para responder a minha desculpa idiota, mas foi interrompida pelo Remo.

"Esse é o..._nosso dormitório?_".

Ai, _merda._

Marley caiu na gargalhada, enquanto ela dava uma olhada na sala. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de novo. "Foi o James", eu protestei fraquinho, sabendo que nem Marley e nem Remus iria prestar atenção na verdade.

"Há, ta bom", Marley riu, me lançando um sorriso provocador. "Como se nós fôssemos acreditar _nisso._ Quando, exatamente, você esteve no dormitório masculino, Lily Evans? E você é monitora-chefe!". Ela sacudiu a cabeça fingindo que estava decepcionada. "O que McGonagall _diria?_".

Obviamente incapaz de deter os seus instintos marotos, Remus se juntou ba Marley. "Foi o Sirius?", ele perguntou, seus olhos cintilando. "Peter? James? Algum deles te escondeu no armário quando nós não estávamos olhando?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça com tristeza por causa de suas ironias provocadoras, mas suas risadas eram tão contagiantes que eu acabei me juntando a eles. Era bom rir de novo, mesmo que, tecnicamente, eu estava rindo de mim mesma.

"Vocês dois são horríveis", eu disse, os olhando furiosamente. Suas risadas só aumentaram. Eu cruzei os meus braços, tentando parecer severa, mas não consegui. Eu não consegui esconder minha própria risada por muito tempo.

"Desculpa por estarmos rindo", Marley disse, tentando parar de rir, apesar de algumas de suas gargalhadas ainda permanecessem. "Aqui. Trégua?", ela me entrgeou algo.

Era minha mochila.

"Ai, meu Deus!", eu sorri bondosamente, pegando a mochila de sua mão. "Eu estava quase pedindo um elfo doméstico para ir buscar pra mim! Como você a pegou?".

"Eu fui até o seu dormitório e peguei", Marley explicou, também sorrindo. Ela se virou e deu uma olhada no quarto e depois sorriu para o Remus. " Que, por sinal, estava _muito mais _limpo do que _esse_ desastre. Vocês nunca ouviram falar em limpeza, Remus? Roupas lavadas, lençóis dobrados..._um chão?"._

Remus abriu um sorriso. "Um chão?", ele repetiu, colocando a mão em seu queixo de um jeito pensador. "Eu acho que a gente já teve um, uma vez ou outra. No primeiro ano, eu acho".

"E paredes sem nada", eu acrescentei, examinando os pôsteres que servia como papel de parede. "Você se lembra delas?".

"Nós as vemos ocasionalmente", Remus respondeu, observando as paredes cobertas. "Sirius troca os pôsteres dele de acordo com que time está na frente na tabela e quando a _Bruxas Maravilhas_ é lançada. Tem mais ou menos um intervalo de dois dias entre as mudanças".

Marley sacudiu sua cabeça em descrença. "E você garotos ficam comentando o quanto _nós _somos loucas. Garotas são muito mais sãs do que vocês, seus malucos".

Essa categoria de 'garotas' obviamente não me inclui.

Remus deu de ombros despreocupado, sem prestar atenção na sanidade de seu sexo. "De qualquer forma, quem precisa de limpeza?".

"Aparentemente, você não precisa", eu disse com um leve sorriso, repentinamente me sentindo bem melhor do que eu estive durante a manhã inteira. Marley riu de novo, enquanto ela se sentava na cama mais próxima (Peter?), colocando sua própria mochila em cima do mar de lençóis. Alguns livros caíram da cama.

"Então", ela começou e olhou pra mim. "Você me ajuda com as minhas tarefas e eu te ajudo com as suas?".

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado de modo questionador. "Você consegue _fazer_ as minhas tarefas, Marley?".

Marley colocou suas mãos em seu peito e tinha uma expressão zombeteira em seu rosto. "Você está insultando a minha vasta inteligência, Lily!", ela estufou o peito de forma arrogante. "Eu quero que você saiba que _eu_ sou a melhor aluna do sexto ano – provavelmente até melhor do que alguns do sétimo! Principalmente em Herbologia e Transfiguração. Até McGonagall diz isso".

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. "Transfiguração?", eu me senti na cama do seu lado, um largo sorriso no meu rosto. "Negócio fechado, McKinnon", eu ofereci minha mão pra ela. Ela a apertou e riu novamente.

"E você, Remus?", Marley perguntou, puxando mais alguns de seus livros da mochila. Remus sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu tenho detenção", ele disse.

"Detenção?", eu perguntei, tirando alguns livros da minha mochila também. "O que você fez?".

"Não lembro", ele deu de ombros e sorriu de novo.

"Tsc,tsc,tsc, Remus. Você é monitor!", Marley sacudiu a cabeça com um olhar decepcionado. "Monitoras chefe no dormitório masculino, monitores em detenção...no que essa escola está se transformando?".

Nós todos rimos, enquanto Remus começava a se despedir.

"Limpa direitinho os vasos, ok?", Marley sorriu e deu um último aceno.

"Pode deixar", Remus prometeu, acenando com uma mão e abrindo a porta com a outra. "E vocês duas pensem em mim quando vocês terminarem as tarefas e depois ficarem aqui vadiando, enquanto eu estarei limpando vasos por horas".

Nós dissemos que nós iríamos sim pensar nele e, depois de se despedir de novo, Remus se foi.

"Bem, vamos lá, então", Marley disse, esfregando suas mãos de um jeito que dizia 'vamos começar então'. "Em relação às tarefas...".

Por aproximadamente uma hora, nós duas sentamos na cama (do Peter?), e terminamos nossas tarefas do fim de semana, conversando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto nós tentávamos ajudar uma a outra com as matérias mais difíceis. Surpreendentemente, Marley não mentiu sobre sua inteligência. Ela, facilmente, resolveu as minhas tarefas de Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e até mesmo me ajudou com as traduções de Runas Antigas mais difíceis. A única matéria que ela parecia não ter um talento natural era Feitiços. E eu, ainda bem, consegui ajudá-la.

"Mas Flitwick disse pra gente começar pela direita quando nós fôssemos fazer a Cabeça-de-Bolha", Marley protestou depois que eu disse a ela para escrever "esquerda" como o lado certo para se começar o Feitiço "Cabeça-de-Bolha".

"Confie em mim", eu disse, pegando minha varinha para demonstrar. "É muito mais simples quando você começa pela esquerda e..", eu dei uma pancadinha leve para a direita "...mexer seu pulso desse jeito". Marley sussurrou um elogio, já que o que eu sugeri se mostrou um sucesso.

"Genial!", ela sorriu, tentando fazer o que eu fiz. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu depois de sua terceira tentativa, ela sorriu abertamente e anotou a resposta em seu pergaminho. "Você tem mais algum truque aí?", ela me perguntou, enquanto lia a próxima questão. "Sabe, uma batidinha pra trás em _Sonorus_, ou um octogonal para mudança de cor?".

Eu ri e dei de ombros. "Talvez".

Eu tive um período extremamente divertido fazendo as tarefas com Marley e a ajudando nas delas. Eu me esqueci completamente da noite horrível que eu tive, quando eu conversava e ria com ela. Eu acho que você não conhece uma pessoa direito simplesmente por sentar com elas durante o café da manhã. Durante a tarde inteira, eu conheci Marlene McKinnon muito mais. Por exemplo, ela é sangue-puro, filha única. Ela mora com a sua mãe, que é curandeira, e com sua tia-avó aposentada. Eu também sei que sua matéria favorita é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sua cor favorita é roxa, ela é atacante no time de quadribol da Grifinória e ela pretende ser Auror.

"Espera aí, você quer ser Auror?", eu parei de fazer as minhas traduções de Runas Antigas e olhei pra Marley. Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Eu também quero ser Auror! Que coicidência!".

"Nem tanto, se você realmente for pensar", Marley respondeu de forma pensativa. "Minha mãe diz que cada vez mais pessoas estão treinando para serem Aurores por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem e tudo mais".

"Isso faz sentido", eu concordei calmamente, sacudindo minha cabeça. "Quero dizer, é por isso que eu quero ser Auror, pelo menos. Para ajudar da melhor forma possível. É horrível ler sobre os ataques nos jornais, mas não poder fazer nada para ajudar".

"Sei o que você quer dizer", Marley disse, puxando seus pés pra perto de seu peito. "Pessoas que eu conheço, os amigos de minha mãe, meus vizinhos...parece que ninguém mais está seguro, não é mesmo?".

"E eu sou um alvo ainda pior, já que eu sou nascida trouxa e tal", eu peguei uma mexa do meu cabelo e coloquei atrás da orelha. "Eu acho que é sentar e ser morta ou ir e tentar fazer alguma coisa. Desse jeito, se eu for morta, pelo menos eu sei que eu morri tentando".

Marley hesitou um pouco. "Bem, é uma perspectiva bem mórbida essa".

E realmente é, eu acho, se você realmente pensar nisso. Mas não é culpa minha. Eu não tenho a _intenção_ de fazer parecer mórbido. Simplesmente é. Assim como eu não quero ser egoísta e nem ser horrível em Transfiguração. Essas coisas simplesmente acontecem. É ou seguir o fluxo, ou deixar o fluxo te levar. Eu acho que eu prefiro segui-lo.

De maneira triste, eu dei de ombros. "É a verdade. Eu não vou fazer diferença nenhuma, mas eu quero pelo menos tentar".

"Isso é muito corajoso".

Eu dei de ombros de novo. "O que Você-Sabe-Quem está fazendo não vai parar até que _ele_ seja pego, e os aurores precisam de toda a ajuda possível".

"Pior que é verdade", Marley concordou com amargura, a expressão em seu rosto mostrando seu desgosto. "Minha mãe escreveu pra mim falando como o Ministério – até mesmo o departamento dos aurores – está cheio de espiões. Eles estão por toda a parte". Ela suspirou tristemente, sacudindo sua cabeça lentamente. "Eu só queria que não tivesse nenhum grupo corrompido, sabe? Que todas as pessoas que nós conhecemos estivesse do nosso lado. Bruxos e bruxas que defendam uma boa causa".

"Em outras palavras, o que o departamento de aurores costumava ser".

Marley concordou com a cabeça.

Eu suspirei e também concordei com a cabeça, tentando não deixar Marley saber que isso tudo era irreal demais. "Talvez algum dia isso se torne verdade", eu respondi finalmente. Marley concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez e voltou a fazer sua tarefa.

Depois dessa conversa um tanto triste, Marley e eu rapidamente terminamos o resto de nossas tarefas, tentando ignorar o ar levemente desconcertante que tinha se instalado no quarto desde nossa conversa sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Com a ajuda de Marley, não demorou muito para que eu terminasse as traduções de Runas Antigas e, em pouco tempo, nós estávamos guardando os nossos livros nas mochilas.

"Nós deveríamos fazer isso de novo", eu disse para Marley com um sorriso, enquanto nós estávamos indo em direção à porta.

Marley concordou. "Você é uma ótima professora".

"Você também", eu respondi. Nós rimos, Marley abriu a porta e foi para o corredor.

"Ei, Lily?".

"Hum?".

"Você vai conseguir".

"O quê?".

Marley sorriu suavemente. "Fazer a diferença. Pelo menos se você quiser. É por isso que eu acho que Dumbledore te escolheu pra monitora-chefe. Você é especial, Evans. Você vai fazer a diferença".

Eu corei por causa de seu elogio, tentando achar as palavras adequadas para responder.

"Eu...é, bem...obrigada".

E então, com um aceno de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso, Marley começou a andar pelo corredor.

* * *

**Muito, muito, muito tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 82**

É por isso que eu sou monitora-chefe? Marley está certa? Eu sou especial?

Hum. Eu não tenho certeza.

Mas é bom saber disso.

Especial...

* * *

**Domingo, 28 de setembro, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 84**

Na noite passada eu sonhei que eu estava tomando chá com Você-Sabe-Quem e Amos. Eu tinha a intenção de colocar veneno no chá de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas ao invés disso, eu acidentalmente envenenei o chá de Amos. Ele morreu de forma muito dramática, com muitos vômitos e contorcionismo. Eu comecei a chorar, apesar de eu achar que eu estava chorando porque a xícara de chá tinha quebrado, e não porque Amos tinha morrido. Você-Sabe-Quem chorou também. E depois nós jogamos **dança da cordinha**. Eu ganhei, mas foi difícil.

Observação #83) Se ganhar de Você-Sabe-Quem na **dança da cordinha** é como eu vou 'fazer a diferença', eu preciso rever as minhas prioridades.

Observação #84) Sonhos são idiotas. Eu ia me importar muito mais com Amos do que com uma xícara de chá. Principalmente, porque eu que o tinha matado. Meu sofrimento e dor seriam incomensuráveis.

Observação #85) O pouquinho de sanidade que eu ainda tinha acabou de acabar. Eu acho que o sonho da **dança da cordinha** é uma ótima prova disso.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 85**

Depois de seriamente considerar –

Ai, merda. Quem está batendo na porta _agora_?

* * *

**Tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Terceiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 85**

Um elfo doméstico estava batendo. Um elfo doméstico com uma carta.

_Querida Lily,_

_Eu implorei e implorei para James me dizer onde exatamente você estava se escondendo, para que eu pudesse falar com você, mas ele disse não. Depois, eu o encurralei e exigi que pelo menos ele me deixasse te escrever uma carta legal. Eu disse que ele mesmo poderia te entregar, se ele quisesse. Com muita relutância, ele concordou. Então, agora eu estou aqui sentada, escrevendo essa carta de desculpas idiota, esperando que James cumpra com a sua palavra._

_Eu sinto muito, Lily. __Sério. Por tudo. __Nós todos chegamos a conclusão errada e nem nos importamos em perguntar pra você. Nós não deveríamos ter presumido nada. Eu deveria ter te perguntado assim que eu comecei a suspeitar e não deixar isso sair do controle. E, então, essa coisa toda com a Emma – não me entenda mal, eu sabia que ela estava com raiva, mas eu não sabia que você ia reagir daquele maneira. Quero dizer, me recordando de tudo agora eu percebo que você, obviamente, ficou muito chateada, mas na hora, não parecia. Pode chamar de um lapso momentâneo da minha parte, se quiser. Pode chamar de burrice, se você quiser. Só, por favor, _por favor, _me perdoe. Você nem mesmo sabe como eu realmente sinto muito._

_Não é a mesma coisa sem você aqui. Emma tem andado sozinha por aí bastante também, e quando ela não está por aí, ela geralmente fica chorando. Eu não sei porque ela está chorando tanto. Parece que começou do nada, não acha? Ela sempre foi do tipo mais quieto e sensível, eu acho, mas ela nunca ficou assim antes. È difícil ficar muito tempo com ela quando ela fica assim. Na verdade, foi James quem realmente deu uma sacudida nela. Ele deu uma indireta bem direta pra ela na hora do jantar, na frente de todo mundo. Emma começou a chorar na hora e nem mesmo Mac conseguiu acalmá-la. __James disse alguma coisa pra ele também. Mac, quero dizer. __Mac ficou tão vermelho que ele ficou parecendo uma beterraba. Depois, ele e Emma saíram do Salão Principal, e parece que eles brigaram feio, porque eles não estão mais se falando. Pelo menos, eu acho que foi isso o que Emma disse. É difícil entendê-la quando ela está soluçando e chorando._

_Eu acho que isso significa que você contou tudo pra ele. __James, quero dizer. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim ou algo assim. __Eu acho ótimo que vocês dois finalmente são amigos agora. Eu sempre te disse que ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensava. Você simplesmente tem que dar uma chance pra ele. Depois ele acaba se mostrando um cara muito legal._

_Me desculpe de novo por ter chegado a uma conclusão precipitada em relação a você e James. Eu simplesmente pensei...bem, _ele é_ um cara atraente, e _você é _genial, e você tem que admitir que algo vem acontecendo entre vocês dois ultimamente. E, já que você não queria tocar no assunto, eu pensei...bem, você sabe o que eu pensei. __Mas eu sinto muito. Sério. __E eu espero que você me perdoe por ser uma completa idiota._

_(Esperançosamente) Ainda sua melhor amiga,_

_Grace._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 86**

Quando eu tinha acabado de reler a carta de Grace, eu ouvi aquela familiar batida na porta.

"Um segundo!".

Rapidamente, eu coloquei a carta em cima da coisa mais próxima, arrumei meu vestido, andei lentamente até a porta para deixar Marley entrar. Ou, pelo menos eu achava que era a Marley. Abrindo a porta, eu encontrei não a Marley, mas com uma audaciosa capa de um livro sendo empurrada rigorosamente na minha cara.

_Varinhas de qualidade._

Um dos livros horríveis e preferidos de Grace.

"Eu prometo queimar e nunca mais ler esse livro se você falar comigo".

Eu congelei.

"Grace?", eu estava chocada por encontrá-la ali. "Como você – quero dizer, eu pensei que James não te contaria...".

"Eu segui o elfo doméstico que ele mandou entregar a carta", ela explicou automaticamente. Ela empurrou o livro na minha direção. "Pegue. Queime. Rasgue. Só...por favor, não fique brava comigo".

Eu suspirei com tristeza, encarando a morena forte. Sacudindo minha cabeça lentamente, eu empurrei o livro na direção de Grace. "Não seja boba", eu disse suavemente, com um pouquinho de divertimento na minha voz. "Eu nunca pensaria em te privar da sua dose diária de Marcus e Rosalind. Eu não sou assim tão cruel. Apenas...", eu abri mais a porta e fiz menção para que ela entrasse, "sente-se. Vamos conversar".

A mão de Grace que estava segurando o livro caiu. "Eu...tudo bem".

Seguindo minhas instruções, Grace passou por mim e se sentou na cama mais próxima (a de James) e olhou para mim ansiosamente. "Então", ela começou, suas mãos se mexendo nervosamente. "Você leu minha carta?".

Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Er, sim. Foi...obrigada. Pela carta, quero dizer".

Grace sorriu de forma esperançosa. "Então você me perdoa?".

Eu sorri de volta e disse de forma zombeteira, "Você ia desistir de _Rosalind e Marcus _por mim. Eu acho que eu não tenho outra escolha _a não ser_ perdoar você". Grace abriu um largo sorriso.

"Bem, que alívio", ela respondeu feliz, abaixando as sobrancelhas, mostrando que ela realmente estava aliviada. "Eu pensei que você ia ficar brava comigo pra sempre".

"Em primeiro lugar, eu nem deveria ter ficado com raiva de você", eu disse, dando de ombros. "Eu estava só chateada com o que Emma disse e acabei descontando em você".

"Mas eu não deveria ter presumido nada! Você tinha direito de ficar com raiva de mim!".

"Não foi você", eu disse de novo. "Quero dizer, eu provavelmente teria pensado a mesma coisa se eu estivesse no seu lugar. A culpa é minha e – ".

"_Sua_ culpa? Como assim é _sua_ culpa?".

"Porque eu não te contei nada. Quero dizer, foi tudo muito idiota e não tinha nada a ver com o que você estava pensando, mas na época...bem, eu não estava exatamente certa quanto a James. Eu acho que eu simplesmente não queria bancar a idiota, caso a nossa tentativa de amizade acabasse em pizza".

"Por que acabaria em pizza?", Grace perguntou de forma zombeteira. "É tudo que James sempre quis – ser seu amigo. Bem, tudo bem, às vezes ele queria ser um pouquinho _mais _do que simplesmente seu amigo – ".

Eu congelei. "Você _sabia _disso?".

"Sabia do quê?".

"Que James gostava de mim! No quinto ano, quero dizer".

Grace me olhou de forma inexpressiva. "Lily, do que você está _falando?_ _Todo mundo_ sabia que James gostava de você. Ele te convidava pra sair todo dia!".

"Mas – ", eu fechei minha boca, repentinamente me sentindo muito idiota. De novo, eu comecei a pensar porque eu achava que a coisa toda era uma piada. Eu tentei voltar no tempo e lembrar se eu, alguma vez, mencionei as minhas suspeitas para Grace e Emma, mas nada veio a minha mente.

"Lily? Mas o quê?".

Minha cabeça virou para olhar Grace. Minhas bochechas estavam um pouquinho vermelhas quando eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Eu sou, definitivamente, a pessoa mais cega e _idiota _que já habitou esse planeta".

Grace bufou. "Bem, você não é tão ruim assim. Mas, sim, você realmente tem os seus momentos. Agora, onde você parou? Sobre James estar gostando de você?".

Eu contraí os músculos involuntariamente, odiando cada momento daquela conversa pendente e todos os detalhes constrangedores que eu ia contar para a minha recente "nova" amiga Grace. Respirando fundo, eu hesitantemente comecei a recontar a história de sexta, começando na parte em que James me encontra e terminando na parte em que ele me deixou na Sala Precisa. Eu enfatizei minha idiotice, quando ele explicou que ele tinha gostado de mim e que não era uma brincadeira infantil como eu tinha pensado.

"Espera um segundo", Grace levantou as mãos com descrença. "Você está querendo me dizer que você pensava que James te pedir para sair era nada mais, nada menos que uma _piada?_".

Humilhada demais para falar, eu, muito envergonhada, concordei com a cabeça.

"Você..você..ai, Merlin, varinhas e _vassouras_, Lily!", e então ela começou a rir.

"_Grace_!", eu bati em seu braço, ofendida, e a olhei furiosa. "_Não_ é engraçado!".

"Não é engraçado?", Grace bradou alegremente. "É hilário! Como você pensou...quero dizer, tudo bem que você geralmente não é muito _observadora_ – ".

"Eu sou observadora sim!".

E eu tenho 86 observações registradas para provar.

"- mas o pobre coitado te seguia pra todo lado – ele praticamente te _perseguia_, Lily! – por _dois anos!_ Você realmente pensou que ele ia fazer tanto esforço assim simplesmente pra _implicar_ com você?".

"Eu...bem, eu...".

Eu não conseguia responder. Eu nunca pensei sobre aquilo daquela maneira. Eu sou simplesmente egoísta demais para pensar que alguém iria desperdiçar o seu tempo comigo. E foi justamente isso. Uma perda de tempo, quero dizer. Porque o coitado do James me convidou para sair todo aquele tempo. E me seguia (não muito bem, na verdade) e me elogiava e tudo mais. Coisas que normalmente todo garoto faz quando eles gostam de alguém, exceto que James sempre fez isso de uma forma meio extravagante. Eu acho que foi por isso que eu pensei que tudo era uma piada. Ah, sim, e o fato de que ele supostamente me costumava me _odiar _antes de começar a me pedir pra sair.

E não é como se ele também não convidasse outras garotas! Quero dizer, como é que eu poderia o levar a sério, sendo que ele professava o seu amor por mim e duas horas depois ele estava namorando Elisabeth Saunders? Como é que eu iria acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero? Não tinha como. Pelo menos, não pra mim. Aparentemente, isso fazia sentido para todo mundo.

"Coitado do James!", Grace sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza. "Em pensar em todas as vezes que ele perguntava pra mim e pra Emma porque você não aceitava os convites dele – ".

"Ele _fez_ o quê?".

Grace sacudiu a cabeça. "É. Toda hora. A gente sempre dizia pra ele que era porque ele estava fazendo tudo errado – sabe, gritando no Salão Principal – mas pensando bem, eu acho que a situação era um pouquinho mais complicado do que isso, não é mesmo?".

"Só um pouquinho", eu concordei sem rodeios, tentando esconder a descrença da minha voz. A idéia de que James foi tão apaixonado por mim que ele até mesmo chegou a perguntar constantemente a minhas amigas sobre suas chances me chocou, apesar de eu não saber bem o porquê. Parece uma coisa bem inteligente para qualquer garoto que estivesse na situação de James fazer. Perguntar para as amigas da garota que ele gosta, quero dizer. James não era – não é – burro. Ele sabia que devia ter alguma coisa a mais que estava me impedindo de aceitar (além do meu enorme e insuportável ego). Então, naturalmente, ele foi para a melhor fonte depois de mim – perguntou à Grace e à Emma. No entanto, elas não puderam ajudá-lo, já que elas não _sabiam_ o porquê de eu não aceitar. Eu pensei que elas sabiam, mas aparentemente, esse não era o caso.

"Parece tão estranho", eu disse algum tempo depois, "que durante todos aqueles anos, eu nunca mencionei o fato de que eu pensava que James estava brincando comigo. Nem pra você, nem pra Emma. Quero dizer, eu acho que eu pensei que tudo mundo já sabia".

"Você pode até ter mencionado algumas vezes", Grace respondeu, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto. "Nós provavelmente pensamos que _você_ estava brincando. Quero dizer, todo mundo já sabia que James gostava de você".

Todo mundo menos eu, aparentemente".

Grace sorriu. "Aparentemente".

Com nada mais a dizer sobre o assunto, o quarto repentinamente ficou muito quieto. Mas o período de silêncio que se seguiu não era estranho. Na verdade, era bastante confortável. É o tipo de silêncio que você quer que aconteça quando você está em um encontro com um garoto e você está ocupada demais comendo para poder conversar.

Era um silêncio amigável.

Entre duas amigas.

Eu quase suspirei de alívio.

"Er...", eu limpei a minha garganta desastradamente, arruinando o compatível e confortável silêncio que tinha caído sobre nós. "Então...está...tudo bem entre a gente?".

Grace concordou com a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso. "Nunca estivemos melhor".

Eu sorri de volta, alguma coisa maravilhosa varrendo todo o meu corpo. Eu tinha amigos de novo. A vida não era mais uma merda sem fim. Geralmente...as coisas eram boas.

"Er, Lil?".

"Hum?".

"E Emmelime?".

Meu estômago se revirou. Meu sorriso se transformou em um franzir de sobrancelhas. "O que tem ela?".

Grace deu ombros suavemente e mordeu os lábios. "É só que...bem...quero dizer, _ela_ também sente muito...".

Eu levantei a minha mão, parando Grace antes que ela continuasse. "Grace, nós podemos..._não_ falar sobre Emma agora? Eu ainda estou...nós podemos não falar?".

Grace concordou com a cabeça automaticamente. "Sim, claro".

Houve um outro silêncio. Dessa vez, um muito estranho. Eu me sentei e coloquei as minhas mãos no meu colo. Eu não gostei da triste virada da conversa. Eu não gostei do fato de que no segundo em que Grace mencionou Emma, eu fiquei com raiva de novo. Eu não gostava dessa estranheza. Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal.

"Olha, Grace", eu suspirei profundamente, e passei as minhas mãos no rosto de forma cansada. "Eu não quero mais que fique tudo estranho entre a gente. Eu não estou brava com você. É só que Emma...bem, eu ainda estou com raiva _dela._ Mas não de você. Então, nós podemos...sabe, voltar ao normal?".

Grace concordou com a cabeça de novo. "Sim, claro. Eu entendo".

Eu não tinha certeza se ela realmente entendia, mas eu não ia brigar com ela por causa disso. Eu fiquei feliz por perceber que toda aquela incômoda estranheza estava desaparecendo. Grace limpou sua garganta.

"Ei, Lily? O que estava acontecendo _antes_ de sexta?".

"Como assim?".

"Com você e James. Quero dizer, nós todos pensamos que...você sabe. Mas não era isso. Então, o que estava acontecendo?".

No início, eu ainda não estava muito certa do que ela estava falando, mas depois eu percebi que Grace estava no escuro. A briga, a carta, a catástrofe envolvendo a Elisabeth Saunders...ela não sabia de nada disso.

Então, em favor da nossa reinstalada amizade, eu passei as próximas horas explicando sobre James e o meu eu-simpático.

Era bom ter minha amiga de volta.

* * *

**Muito tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 87**

Observação #87) Eu tive muitas visitas nesse fim de semana – Grace, Marley, Remus, os diversos elfos domésticos que cuidaram de mim – mas tem alguém faltando...

Cadê o James?

.Quero dizer, tudo bem, eu o vi na sexta, o que foi apenas dois dias atrás, mas por que eu não o vi desde então? Claro, ele mandou algumas pessoas para verem se eu estava bem, mas não é a mesma coisa. Já que ele é meu mais novo amigo, ele devia ter vindo aqui pessoalmente para ver seu eu tinha ou não passado ilesa por esse fim de semana. Sério. E se eu estivesse ensanguentada e morrendo? Ele não iria saber! Isso não é bom. Não é nada bom.

Talvez, ele esteja ocupado ou algo assim.

Talvez ele esteja em uma detenção.

Ou talvez...

Ai, não.

Ele não quer ser meu amigo.

James Potter não quer realmente ser meu amigo.

* * *

**Muito, muito tarde, Sala Precisa**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 87**

Eu estou sendo idiota. Eu estou sendo paranóica. É claro que ele quer ser meu amigo. Ele quer. Eu sei.

Eu acho.

Eu espero.

Ai, merda.

* * *

**Segunda-feira, 29 de setembro, Café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia **

**Observações Totais: 88**

Meu novo amigo James conseguiu escapar de falar e/ou me ver de novo. Marley disse que eles (James e ela, quero dizer) estavam indo tomar café, quando McGonagall o interpelou no corredor e insistiu que eles tinham que discutir todas aquelas tolices sobre quadribol. Aparentemente, o primeiro jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal está chegando e McGonagall está ficando um pouquinho nervosa. Marley insistiu e disse que McGonagall não tem nada com o que se preocupar e que o time está em excelente forma, mas disse que eu não deveria esperar ver James no café da manhã, porque McGonagall não parece estar tão convencida quanto eles.

Eu fico pensando se James estava aliviado em ter sido interpelado. James, quero dizer. Talvez, ele realmente não queria me ver. Talvez ele tenha pago McGonagakk para levá-lo embora. Talvez eu não esteja sendo ridiculamente paranóica. Será que ele realmente se arrepende de ter se tornado meu amigo? Eu sou assim tão horrível? Quero dizer, eu sei que eu sou boba e cega e comum e que eu não sou exatamente boa em Transfiguração, mas eu sou uma boa garota, não sou? E eu acho que eu também sou uma boa amiga, apesar do fato de que uma das minhas melhores amigas pensar que eu sou uma piranha. Além disso, James disse que ele não me achava uma piranha. E ele gostava de mim. Isso tem que valer de alguma coisa.

Ele podia ter dito não. Se ele não quisesse ser meu amigo, quero dizer. Ele também poderia ter me deixado sozinha quando ele me encontrou chorando na Torre Norte. Ele não teria se importado em me _procurar_, se ele não gostasse de mim pelo menos um pouquinho. Então, eu não tenho nada com o que me preocupar. Nada mesmo.

Mas por que eu já me encontrei com todo mundo, menos com ele?

* * *

**Mais tarde, A caminho da Torre Norte **

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 88**

Ele não foi pra aula de Feitiços essa manhã.

Ele matou aula porque ele não quer me ver.

Ai, isso é genial.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 88**

_Você sabe onde James está? – LE_

**Provavelmente em alguma aula. Por quê? – GR**

_Ele não estava na aula de Feitiços._

**Sim, ele estava. Ele entrou no final da aula e se sentou no final da sala. Ele estava sentando junto com o Timmy Ricks.**

_Ele estava?_

**Sim.**

_Tem certeza?_

**Sim. Ele respondeu uma pergunta sobre o feitiço do escudo constante.**

_Nós não falamos sobre o feitiço do escudo constante nessa aula._

**Nós falamos sim, não se lembra? Jervis Rennet queria saber se ele podia usar o feitiço do escudo, ao invés daquele super difícil que ele estava explicando, e aí Flitwick disse que 'constante' não necessariamente significa 'constante'...**

_Ai, droga. Eu viajei legal. __Isso não pode ser saudável._

**Eu sabia que você não estava prestando atenção. Eu vi você rabiscando.**

_Por que você não me parou?_

**Porque você parecia estar se divertindo. Além disso, os seus rabiscos são um tanto bonitos. Esqueça o negócio de ser Auror. Você deveria ser uma rabiscadora profissional.**

_Uma rabiscadora profissional? Isso existe?_

**Claro. O nome mais formal é 'Ministro da Magia".**

_Vou pensar nisso._

**Ou 'Professora'. Um dos dois.**

_Parece um plano._

**Bom. Aí, você poderia rabiscar o dia inteiro e não se preocupar com nada.**

_Isso parece legal._

**Parece, né? Mas do que você estava falando mesmo? Sobre James. O que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa errada?**

_Na verdade, não. Eu acho. __Eu só pensei que...eu não sei...parece que ele está me evitando ou algo assim. Eu não falo com ele desde sexta._

**Mas você quer? Falar com ele?**

_Eu não sei. É só essa coisa toda de sermos 'amigos'. __Você acha que ele realmente quer ser meu amigo, Grace?_

**Do que você está falando, sua boba? É claro que ele quer ser seu amigo! Eu disse pra você ontem que o que o pobre coitado sempre quis.**

_Mas e se ele mudou de idéia? Quero dizer, eu sou idiota e cega e aparentemente, agora eu também sou uma máquina de fabricar lágrimas...eu não ia querer ser minha amiga. Por que ele ia querer?_

**Você está sendo idiota, Lily. Ele quer ser seu amigo. Quem sabe? De repente ele até quer ser algo a mais...**

_O QUÊ?_

**Ei, sua doida! Não me bata!**

_Bem, não BRINQUE desse jeito! Não foi engraçado. Grace Reynolds!_

**Quem está brincando? Eu estou falando sério!**

**Ou! LILY! ****Se você continuar assim a louca com cara de pato vai nos dar detenção!**

_Hunf! __Esquece a detenção! Eu não acredito que você DISSE aquilo!_

**Disse o quê? Que ela é uma louca com cara de pato?**

_NÃO. Antes disso. Sobre James._

**Olha, Lil, tudo o que eu disse é que é uma **_**possibilidade.**_** Quero dizer, você tem que admitir, o garoto te ajudou pra caramba ultimamente. Talvez ele ainda goste de você.**

**O garoto deu uma bronca na Elisabeth Saunders por causa de você.**

**Certo?**

**Lily?**

**Ai, Lily. ****Você provavelmente está certa, de qualquer forma. Não deve ser nada.**

_Eu te odeio, Grace Reynolds._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda em Adivnhação**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 88**

Não é nada. Definitivamente não é nada.

James Potter não gosta mais de mim. Depois de me conhecer mais e perceber que eu tenho um carma ruim, que eu sou chorona, e é uma idiota comum, ele percebeu que ele errou e agora, não gosta mais de mim de uma forma romântica. Ele quer apenas ser meu amigo. É isso.

É. É isso.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Transfiguração**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 91**

"Droga, droga, droga, droga, merda. Não é verdade. Grace é uma idiota. Merda, merda, merda...".

Esse foi o mantra que eu recitei para mim mesma quando eu estava indo para a Torre Norte para a aula de Transfiguração, depois da aula de Adivinhação. Como Grace correu para a Torre da Grifinória para pegar a sua tarefa, eu fui deixada sozinha com as minhas preocupações e murmúrios. Totalmente sozinha com os meus pensamentos malucos e doidos e com o meu mantra nem um pouquinho calmante.

"Você é uma _idiota_, Lily Evans – não, _Grace_ é uma idiota. Dorga,droga,droga, mer-".

"Uau! Você beija sua mãe com essa sua boca, Evans?".

Ai, _merda._ O idiota não tinha uma hora MELHOR para aparecer não?

"James!", eu quase gritei, enquanto eu me virava para olhar um James Potter muito sorridente, com o meu rosto um pouquinho vermelho. "Eu – ah, bem, er...oi".

As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram. "Dia ruim?", ele perguntou.

Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixe, enquanto eu, estupidamente, dizia, "Bem, tem sido uma _semana_ ruim – ou melhor, uma _vida_ ruim, se você quer mesmo saber a verdade. É, é isso – vida. Eu tenho uma vida muito ruim. Bem, nem_ tudo_ é ruim. Eu até que tenho uns bons momentos uma vez ou outra, sabe...", eu me cansei, e calei a boca, com uma expressão sofrida e envergonhada em meu rosto. "Eu vou simplesmente parar de falar agora".

Rindo gentilmente, James levantou sua mão e, de brincadeira, pegou no meu cabelo (o quê? Ele está me tocando? Ele está me paquerando? Ou simplesmente sendo amigável? Ai, MerlinaiMerlinaiMerlin...), e sorriu para mim. "Bem, vamos todos esperar que a sua vida não seja assim tão ruim, certo?".

"Er, é", eu sorri fracamente, tentando não suar feito uma louca, quando James começou a andar do meu lado. Havia um clima muito estranho entre a gente, enquanto nós andávamos – ou, pelo menos, havia um clima muito estranho pra _mim._ James parecia estar bastante confortável com a situação, saltitando pelo corredor como ele estava. Tentando desesperadamente acalmar a tensão que corria por todo o meu corpo, eu rapidamente perguntei, "Onde você estava essa manhã? Na aula de feitiços, quero dizer?".

"No escritório da McGonagall", James explicou casualmente. "Um dos nossos batedores se machucou essa manhã, e ela ficou um pouquinho nervosa. Ele piscou em um bacon no chão do Salão Principal e acabou caindo e machucando o pulso. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai ficar amanhã, mas McGonagall parece não pensar a mesma coisa. Ela me prendeu no escritório dela por uma hora, me perguntando se os batedores de reserva eram bons o suficiente. Eu acho que ela quer a taça ainda mais este ano. Principalmente, depois do que aconteceu com a Lufa-Lufa no ano passado".

"O que aconteceu com a Lufa-Lufa no ano passado?".

James parou de andar. "O que você quer dizer com 'o que aconteceu'? Você não _sabe?_".

Eu neguei com a cabeça e dei de ombros. "Eu, er, eu não acompanho muito Quadribol".

James pareceu horrorizado. "_Por quê?_".

Eu lutei com as minhas palavras de novo. "Porque, ah, é, er...simplesmente...não dá certo comigo".

James parou de andar de novo.

"Você não gosta de _Quadribol?"._

O olhar com o qual ele me olhou era um de total espanto. É como seu eu tivesse acabado de contar pra ele que eu não gostava de sorvete ou de Natal. Eu fui pega no flagra. Fui totalmente pega no flagra. Será que ele não conseguiria gostar de uma menina que não gostasse de Quadribol? Será que ele ia parar? Ou será que ele nem tinha começado?

"Bem, é – quero dizer, não! Quero dizer...eu não sei. É ...".

"Maravilhoso?".

"Não – ".

"Emocionante?".

"Não exatamente – ".

"O melhor jogo que já foi criado?".

"Bem, eu ia dizer 'confuso', mas eu acho que você não...".

"Confuso?", James me olhou com uma expressão muito estranha. "Não é confuso".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Talvez não pra _você_, Sr. Capitão, mas é pra _mim_. Eu sou nascida trouxa. Eu não nasci já conhecendo o jogo".

"E daí?", James perguntou, o seu tom ainda indicando a sua surpresa. "Não é um conceito muito difícil de entender. Tem os batedores, os atacantes, o apanhador e o – ".

"Garfos, colheres, facas e pratos", eu terminei sarcasticamente, revirando os meus olhos de novo. "Você está falando alemão comigo, James. É muito complicado. No jogo, tem um monte de gente fazendo um monte de coisas diferentes – ".

"Sete! São sete pessoas!".

" – e tem milhares de bolas voando por todo o lado – qual você deve acompanhar? Alguém realmente sabe?".

"Bem, geralmente as pessoas acompanham a goles – ".

"Então, pra que servem as outras bolas? Por que elas estão ali?".

"Para os batedores e o apanhador. O apanhador procura pelo pomo para que o jogo acabe e os batedores acertam o – ".

"Vê? Isso pra aquilo...aquilo pra isso...os jogos deveriam ter _um_ conceito geral, não 730! E, então, tem os pênaltis – ai, os _pênaltis!_".

James gemeu. "Agora você tem alguma coisa contra os pênaltis?".

Eu ignorei a reclamação dele e continuei a falar. "A cada segundo o apito soa por causa de _alguma coisa._ É uma grande _dor de cabeça._ Sério. E, então, tem a torcida – pra quem o povo fica gritando? Para a pessoa com a bolinha? Ou para as pessoas com as bolas rápidas? Ou para as pessoas atirando as bolas? Como é que dá pra gente saber a diferença? E o placar também é totalmente maluco. Por que alguém ganha 150 pontos por pegar uma bola? Como isso pode ser justo? Todas as outras pessoas estão se esforçando muito mais do que essa única pessoa que pega uma bolinha, mas ela fica com todo o crédito e com todos os pontos? Isso é ridículo!".

Quando eu parei de falar e me virei para avaliar a reação de James, ele permaneceu calado do meu lado, piscando os olhos. "Uau". Ele piscou de novo. "Eu acho que é um pouquinho mais complicado do que eu pensava".

Eu cruzei os meus braços de forma convencida, quando nós finalmente chegamos na sala de Transfiguração. "Não disse? E você me olhou como se eu fosse uma louca".

"Mas você _é_ louca. Até você diz isso".

"O quê? Ei, eu não – ".

Tudo bem, eu sou louca. Publicamente e particularmente. Mas mesmo assim.

Eu olhei pra James brava. "O que aconteceu com a coisa toda de me insultar?".

James sorriu. "Isso foi só por uma noite, sua boba. Você não pode esperar que eu te dê um descanso pra _sempre_, né?".

"Seria muito bom", eu respondi sem rodeios.

James sorriu de forma atrevida, seus olhos brilhando atrás de seus óculos. "Mas você fica tão linda quando você fica toda vermelha de vergonha, Evans. Você me negaria paisagem tão bonita?".

Minha cabeça se ergueu em choque. Ai, Merlin. Ele estava brincando? Ele estava falando sério? Será que isso era a base para seu próximo comentário, 'Eu sou louco por você', ou mais uma de suas ironias implicantes? Meu coração bateu forte em meu peito quando James começou a rir.

"Viu?", ele disse. "Muito linda".

Eu podia ter morrido bem ali, naquela hora. Como uma garota deveria responder a uma coisa dessas? Com um sorriso? Com um empurrão? Será que eu iria quebrar seu pobre coração se eu dissesse alguma coisa errada? Será que eu iria dar falsas esperanças a ele?

"Turma, todo mundo para dentro! Todo mundo em seus lugares! Potter, Evans vão para os seus lugares".

Eu quase me derreti de tanto alívio. Nunca fiquei tão contente por McGonagall mandar eu ir para o meu lugar. Eu sorri uma última vez para James e corri para o meu lugar ao lado de Grace. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu chegar na sala antes de mim.

"Você está bem, Lily? Você está toda vermelha".

Eu não a respondi. Só a olhei furiosamente.

Afinal de contas, tudo isso era culpa dela.

Observação #89) Quando você suspeita que um garoto tem sentimentos românticos por você, como ele teve alguns anos antes, a conversa é um perigo. Conseqüências desastrosas podem vir a ocorrer.

Observação #90) Quando você suspeita que um garoto tem sentimentos românticos por você como ele teve alguns anos antes, não comece a discutir sobre quadribol com ele. Isso pode te deixar corada. E corar é um inimigo ainda pior do que era antes.

Observação #91) Eu realmente fico linda quando eu fico vermelha?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Herbologia**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 91**

Eu tentei parar de pensar nisso durante as aulas de Transfiguração e Herbologia, mas não consegui. Eu tentei me concentrar na McGonagall e na imensa dificuldade que _é_ Transfiguração, mas eu não consegui. Eu tentei ouvir, enquanto a Professora Spout plantava a sua planta corretamente mas, mais uma vez, eu encontrei meus pensamentos se perdendo. Quero dizer, lá estava ele, sentado a alguns assentos de mim, fingindo prestar atenção como eu, e possivelmente considerando os tipos de filhos que nós vamos ter algum dia.

Como alguém esperaria que eu me concentrasse, quando ele poderia estar combinando mentalmente o meu cabelo vermelho aos seus olhos e seu biótipo? COMO?!

Eu sou idiota. Eu estou sendo ridícula. Eu _sei_ que está tudo na minha cabeça, mas eu não consigo _evitar_. Ele era novo e fácil de impressionar quando ele gostava de mim. E agora...ele poderia ter _qualquer uma. _ Qualquer uma da escola inteira. Ele _não_ me escolheria. Principalmente depois de testemunhar o meu pior. O que aconteceu inúmeras vezes. Quero dizer, provavelmente ele nem mesmo _gosta_ de mim. Ele provavelmente só disse que nós seríamos amigos porque ele tinha pena de mim por ter perdido alguns amigos recentemente. Todas essas coisas gentis que ele têm feito é tudo por pena. Amanhã de manhã ele vai sair com a Saunders de novo e tudo isso nem vai mais ser importante. Grace está _totalmente_ errada. _Muito_ errada.

Ai, minha cabeça dói.

Eu vou me esconder na biblioteca.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 94**

"Ei, Lily! Ei!".

Eu pulei e deixei cair a minha pena em cima da mesa, manchando a minha tarefa de Adivinhação com tinta. Minha cabeça se virou na direção da seção de história que estava na minha frente. Através das filas de prateleiras de livros, um rosto familiar caminhou em minha direção.

"Amos!", eu tentei evitar que minha voz saísse tremida. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Amos sorriu, enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para se sentar. Meu coração batia loucamente no meu peito. Merlin, ele é bonito.

"Eu estava te procurando", ele me disse.

_Eu estava te procurando._

Limpe a seção três. Lily acabou de se derreter por todo o chão.

"Procurando por – quero dizer, que...bom. Er, alguma razão em particular?".

_Para que eu pudesse confessar o meu amor eterno e imortal por você. Por favor, case comigo e seja mãe de meus filhos. Por favor, me deixe fazer amor selvagem com você nessa velha e feia biblioteca._

"É sobre a tarefa de Runas Antigas".

Ah. Runas.

Não exatamente o que eu estava esperando, amor. Não poderia ser o que eu estava pensando?

"Sim, claro", eu sorri pra ele, sacudindo minha cabeça em uma terrível tentativa de acabar com os meus pensamentos. Eu simplesmente não posso conduzir uma conversa séria, quando imagens de mim e de Amos nos agarrando como coelhos na biblioteca ficam flutuando livremente na minha mente. Eu não consigo. Respirando fundo, eu lutei para que minhas bochechas não ficassem vermelhas (o que, por sinal, estava quase acontencendo). "O que tem o projeto?".

"Bem, nós temos que entregar em breve, sabe", Amos continuou, seu lindo sorriso dificultando que aquelas imagens indecentes saíssem da minha cabeça, " e nós fizemos quase tudo já, mas eu estava pensando que a gente podia terminá-lo. Quarta-feira, antes da sua aula particular, como a gente fez semana passada. Se você puder, claro".

Ele olhou para mim de forma questionadora. Eu concordei com a cabeça automaticamente, já que minha boca estava seca e dificultava que eu falasse.

"Uh, é", eu tossi. "Claro. Está...está ótimo".

Merlin, eu parecia uma _idiota._

Amos acenou com a cabeça também. "Bem, ótimo. É um encontro, então. Que tal se a gente começar as seis e meia dessa vez? Seria bom para que nós organizássemos a nossa apresentação".

_É um encontro, então._

Aaaaahhhh.

Eu simplesmente continuei a concordar com a cabeça como uma imbecil. "Seis e meia", eu repeti tolamente.

Amos continuou a sorrir, educado demais para comentar sobre a minha completa idiotice. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, antes de puxar a cadeira e se levantar. "Mal posso esperar".

Se tivesse sobrado alguma parte de mim para derreter, estaria queimada agora.

"Até mais".

Eu acenei ridiculamente. "Tchau, Amos".

E então, eu observei Amos e sua bunda perfeita desaparecerem entre as seções de história e feitiços.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda na biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 94**

EU.SOU.TÃO.IDIOTA.

Eu não consigo acreditar que eu AGI daquela forma! O que Amos deve estar pensando de mim agora? Eu vou te dizer:

ELE ACHA QUE EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! É ISSO O QUE ELE PENSA!!

Quero dizer, eu não poderia ter sido falado um _pouquinho_ mais? "Er, claro", "Uh, pe", "Seis e meia". Parecia que eu estava bêbada ou algo assim! Ughhhhh!!

O que aconteceu com a minha elegância? Onde os comentários inteligentes e brilhantes foram parar? Onde a paquera foi parar? Eles desapareceram assim tão rápido? Bem, EU QUERO ELES DE VOLTA.

E ele deu tantas indiretas. Quandon um garoto diz que ele 'mal pode esperar' para te ver, você não pode simplesmente ficar sentada lá e CONCORDAR COM A CABEÇA. Você faz ALGUMA COISA. QUALQUER COISA. Até mesmo um simples, 'é, eu também' seria bom! Mas não, eu simplesmente fiquei SENTADA LÁ como uma idiota, mexendo a cabeça como a doida que eu sou. Eu não acredito eu –

"Lily Evans!".

O quê?

Ai, merda.

Eu me esqueci dela.

Tenho que sair daqui rapidamente antes que ela me encontre.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda na biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Quarto Dia**

**Observações Totais: 92**

Aparentemente, eu sou tão talentosa em arrancadas quanto em falar com meu futuro marido e transfigurar coisas complicadas. Eu fui alcançada antes que eu estivesse na metade do corredor.

"LILY EVANS! Pode parar agora, sua mentirosa de uma figa!".

Eu me encolhi e parei onde eu estava. Lentamente eu me virei para encarar a pessoa nervosa que estava gritando atrás de mim. Eu forcei um sorriso em meu rosto.

"Ah! Oi, June! Tudo bem?".

Não consegui enganar June. A quintanista de rosto vermelho quase me agrediu, seus punhos fechados.

"Não venha com essa pra cima de _mim_, Evans! Tá curtindo uma com a minha cara? Por que você mudou o calendário? Você disse que trocaria comigo!".

Eu nem mesmo vou fingir que eu não estava intimidada com a muito vermelha e muito nervosa June Mackey. Ela era assustadora, franca e simples. Ela provavelmente poderia ter me comido se ela quisesse. Ela poderia ter me derrubado no chão e ter me quebrado inteirinha, osso por osso. Poderia ter ficado feio. Foi por isso que eu tentei permanecer o mais calma e mais madura que eu podia.

"Agora, ouça, June, você entendeu tudo errado". O que foi o que realmente tinha acontecido. Mais ou menos. "Não fui _eu_ que troquei as datas". O que era verdade. "Foi o garoto amável, que por acaso é seu primo". O que também era verdade.

June pareceu não compreender o que eu estava dizendo. Ela cerrou os dentes e rosnou, "Foi _quem_?".

Eu suspirei dramaticamente. "Foi _Amos_ e _James_", eu repeti.

"Ah, _por favor!_", June cuspiu, e me olhou muito furisoa. "Como seu eu fosse acreditar _nisso_, sua traidora!".

"Mas eu estou falando a verdade!", eu exclamei, cruzando os braços. "Diferente de _outras_ pessoas".

June estreitou os olhos. "Você está _insinuando_ alguma coisa, Evans?".

Eu olhei furiosa pra ela. "na verdade, _Mackey_, eu estou sim!", minha confiança cresceu um pouquinho e eu dei alguns passos em direção a June. "Não foi você que me disse – ah, o que foi mesmo...'_ele quer tanto quanto eu'?_ Foi isso?".

June se encolheu ao ouvir minhas palavras. Eu sorri de forma triunfante. Eu encurralei a idiota.

Eu dei mais alguns passos em sua direção, mantendo o meu tom casual, enquanto eu continuava, "Porque eu acabei falando com o meu _amigo_ James uma noite dessas, e ele não estava – como eu posso dizer isso de forma educada? – _satisfeito_ com essa troca nas rondas. Nem um pouquinho satisfeito". Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando June com uma elegância que eu pensei que eu nunca teria mais. "Gostou disso, hum?".

June deixou escapar um som abafado de descrença enquanto ela permanecia ali, boquiaberta feito um peixe, tentando revidar. Mas ela não acharia nenhuma, eu sabia. Não havia nenhuma. Eu tinha usado o meu imenso conhecimento e minha completa elegância e agora eu a tinha encurralado. Eu tinha ganhado dela usando sua própria tática.

E isso foi genial.

"O quê? Não tem mais nada a dizer, Mackey?".

Tudo bem, agora eu estava sendo um pouquinho malvada. Mas ela merecia!

June espumou indignada, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho do que antes. Eu acho que ela estava um _pouquinho _indignada comigo naquela hora.

"Eu...eu..._argh!_".

E com mais um som alto e irritante, June se virou e saiu pelo corredor, gritando, "Você vai se arrepender, Lily Evans!", enquanto ela virava para ir pra outro corredor.

Talvez eu me arrependa mas, por enquanto, eu acho que eu vou voltar para o dormitório para comemorar a minha maravilhoso elegância.

* * *

**Um minuto depois, no corredor**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 95**

Ai, merda.

Pra _qual_ dormitório eu vou?

Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga...

**Um segundo depois, no corredor**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 95**

Espera um segundo.

A única razão para eu não _ir_ para o _meu_ dormitório seria por causa...

Ai, Merlin.

Onde _Emma_ esteve o dia todo?

* * *

**Tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 96**

Quando eu entrei no dormitório (das meninas, não o dos meninos que, por sinal, era falso), Grace era a única que estava lá, sentada em sua cama, terminando sua tarefa de Feitiços.

Eu: Grace, cadê a Emma?

Grace: Merlin, Lily! Não me assuste desse jeito! Eu quase morri do coração!

Eu: Er, desculpa.

Grace: Tudo bem. Mas, o que você estava falando mesmo?

Eu: Emma. Onde ela está?

Grace: O que você quer dizer com 'onde ela está'? Ela ainda está na ala hospitalar. A não ser que Pomfrey, a Nazista, tenha liberado ela. A nazista deixou ela sair?

Eu: Na _ala hospitalar?_ Por que ela está lá?

Grace: Por causa da gripe, sua idiota. Eu já te disse isso.

Eu: Não, você não disse!

Grace: Sim, eu...ah, espera. Talvez não tenha sido você pra que...

Eu: Você acha?

Grace: Sim, isso foi...foi mal, Lil. Ela está desde ontem à noite. Ela estava tossindo e totalmente acabada quando eu voltei ontem, depois de te ver. Parece que ela está com gripe! Pomfrey disse que ela deve sair na quinta-feira.

Eu: Quinta-feira?

Grace: É. Mas você pode ir falar com ela na ala hospitalar. Apenas diga a Nazista que é algum assunto urgente da monitoria.

Eu: Eu não quero falar com ela.

Grace: Então, por que você estava me pergundo onde ela estava?

Eu: Porque eu não sabia.

Grace: Você quer dizer que você _só_ percebeu _agora_ que ela não estava nas aulas.

Eu: Er...bem...

Grace: _James_ sumiu por _uma _hora e você começou a hiperventilar, mas _Emma_ sumiu por _um dia inteiro_ e você nem_ percebeu_?

Eu: Bem, não é como se a gente tivesse exatamente se _falando_ agora –

Grace: Mas você não estava pensando nela? Você não estava preocupada com ela, assim como você sempre se preocupa com tudo?

Eu: Bem, Graças a _você, _eu tinha outras coisas com as quais me preocupar durante o dia!

Grace: Eu? O que eu fiz?

Eu: _'Tudo que eu estou dizendo é que é uma possibilidade, Lily'. _Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Grace: Ah. Certo. Isso.

Eu: É._Isso._

_Grace: Desculpa.Eu não tinha a intenção de te deixar preocupada._

.Eu: Bem, mas você me deixou. E eu me esqueci de Emma completamente por causa disso.

Grace: Isso é tão ruim assim? Quero dizer, como você disse, vocês duas não estão se falando agora. E se você _tivesse_ percebido que ela tinha sumido, você teria se estressado ainda mais. Então, talvez eu tenha feito um favor?

Eu: ...

Grace: Viu? Agora, me agradeça.

Eu: Não.

Grace: Ótimo. Então, pelo menos, me ajude com essa tarefa de Feitiços. O que diabos uma flecha tem a ver com o Feitiço Guiador...?

* * *

**Muito, muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 96**

Será que eu sou uma amiga ruim?

Quero dizer, eu sei que nós não estamos exatamente nos falando e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim eu deveria ter _percebido_ que ela tinha sumido. Ela é minha melhor amiga – ou _era_, de qualquer forma. Eu não tenho muita certeza se nós ainda somos – e melhores amigas deveriam notar quando sua outra amiga está sumida. Mesmo quando elas estão completamente distraídas pelo fato de que o seu novo amigo está, possivelmente, apaixonado por elas. Isso não é desculpa. Eu, ainda assim, deveria ter notado.

Será que é errado eu ainda estar com raiva dela? Ela está lá, sozinha e doente, mas toda vez que eu tento pensar nela, eu começo a ver tudo vermelho. Será que eu não deveria estar com raiva? E se a gripe dela piora e ela fica a beira da morte, e eu ainda estou com raiva dela? E SE ELA MORRER E EU AINDA ESTIVER COM RAIVA DELA? ENTÃO, O QUE ACONTECE?

Eu odeio ficar com raiva das pessoas. Eu odeio quase tanto quando as pessoas estão com raiva de _mim. _

Mas eu _estou_ tentando superar tudo isso. Eu estou tentando não ficar nervosa toda vez que eu ouço o nome de Emma ou a palavra 'piranha'. Mas como eu posso esquecer que minha MELHOR AMIGA pensou que eu estava, de forma vingativa, roubando o namorado ela? Quero dizer, existe um Código das Melhores Amigas, e essa suposição quebra totalmente todas as regras do livro. E, eu sendo como eu sou (uma pessoa que sempre cumpre as regras), eu não posso simplesmente esquecer toda essa história. Eu não consigo. Porque ela me magoou. Me magoou muito.

E talvez tenha sido simplesmente por causa de ciúmes e por causa do choque de Mac costumava gostar de mim (e o que foi AQUILO, por sinal? Eu já desabafei aqui sobre isso propriamente? Porque isso não foi nada legal. Mac me trata _mal. _Você não deveria tratar mal uma garota que você costumava gostar. Principalmente, quando essa garota não tinha a mínima idéia de que você gostava dela – ou não tinha a mínima idéia de quem você _era_, pra falar a verdade. Você deveria ter avisado essa garota, para que ela pudesse ser legal com você e explicar, gentilmente, que ela já prometeu a sua mão para um outro alguém – leia _Amos Diggory_ – portanto, uma paquera entre os dois não seria possível. Você deveria realmente dar uma chance para a garota para que ela pudesse te explicar essas coisas, antes que você arruinasse a amizade dela. Isso não foi nada legal também. Ele arruinando a minha amizade, quero dizer. A culpa dessa coisa toda é do Sr. Fulton. Se ele, pelo menos, tivesse mantido a boca fechada sobre essa história toda de gostar de mim, ele teria nos salvado desse desgosto. Que idiota)...

Espera. Eu esqueci do que eu estava falando.

Ah, claro. Ciúmes.

Então, de qualquer forma, Emma estava em choque, ou algo assim. Ela ficou tão impressionada com o fato de que Mac tinha gostado de mim (afinal de contas, que não ficaria?) que isso acabou prejudicando o seu julgamento e ela acabou chegando em conclusões erradas. Quero dizer, _ela_ obviamente pensa que Mac é genial, então talvez ela simplesmente pensou que todo mundo pensava o mesmo. Apesar da gente não pensar. Pelo menos, eu não. Eu acho ele uma bosta. Mas Emma não acha. Então, foi daí que veio todo o seu ciúme e sua conclusão precipitada.

Mas mesmo assim...

Ai, merda. Eu estou cansada de tentar achar desculpas ora ela. Se ela quiser explicar e pedir desculpas (o que é melhor ela fazer, ou eu nunca mais vou falar com ela), ela pode me encontrar na quinta-feira, quando ela sair da ala hospitalar. Eu devo estar melhor até lá. Caso contrário, eu vou dispensá-la e dizer que ela pode se explicar e pedir desculpas na sexta. Ou no sábado. Ou...no dia que eu não estiver mais com raiva dela. Aí, nós podemos conversar.

Ok. Hora de dormir.

* * *

**Terça-feira, 30 de setembro, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 96**

"Vamos lá, Lily. Apenas coma. Você gosta".

Ugh. Ele tá brincando comigo, certo? Eu estou tentando comer o meu CAFÉ DA MANHÃ aqui. É cedo demais para que eu bata nele e recuse o seu ovo. Eu não me importo se eu estou partindo o seu coração por causa dos meus gritos. Em primeiro lugar, é culpa dele que ele tenha começado a gostar de mim de novo. É cedo demais pra isso.

"James, pare de sacudir o seu maldito _garfo_ na minha cara! Eu não vou comer os seus ovos idiotas de novo!", eu olhei pra ele severa e duramente.

Ele parou por um momento...e depois continuou sacudindo.

"PARE!".

"Bem, se você simplesmente os _comesse _–".

"Eu _não_ vou c_omer – _".

"Dá pra vocês dois, _por favor_, pararem com isso? Eu estou tentando ler o jornal!".

James parou de sacudir o seu garfo. Eu parei de gritar. Marley suspirou em alívio e virou uma das páginas de _O Profeta._

"Obrigada, _Merlin_. Você dois são tão _barulhentos_ de manhã".

É, bem, eu não teria que ser _barulhenta_ se James guardasse os seus malditos ovos vermelhos só pra ele. Ele que começou. Eu disse isso a Marley.

"Pare de ser irritante", Marley disse pro James. "Deixe Lily comer o que ela quer comer".

Eu olhei pra ele satisfeita. Ele começou a sacudir o seu garfo de novo.

"Mantenha esse negócio longe de mim, James Potter, ou eu juro que eu vou – ".

"Vai o quê? Jogar os seus waffles idiotas e sem graça em mim?".

"Na verdade – ".

"_Ugh! Pare!"._

Coitada da Marley. Essa manhã não será nada boa pra ela.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Runas Antigas**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 97**

**Mais cartas escritas por Lily Evans para Amos Diggory durante a aula de Runas Antigas que ela nunca irá mandar, mas gosta de escrever mesmo assim, já que ela não tem nada melhor pra fazer**

Querido Amos,

Oi. Sou eu. Sua futura esposa. Aquela que você mal pode esperar para se encontrar na quarta a noite antes das aulas particulares dela. Sim, essa futura esposa.

Essa aula está tão chata ultimamente. A única diversão que eu tenho é ficar observando as tentativas da Hiena Humana para passar bilhetinhos de amor para Penny O'Jene. Ele está, obviamente, com segundas intenções depois da catástrofe da calcinha rosa. Penny está fingindo ignorar os bilhetes, mas ela os pega furtivamente quando Hiena não está olhando. Ela só está implicando. Eu até me sinto mal pela Hiena. Talvez eu diga a ele que Penny está se fazendo de difícil? Não. Se não, eu não vou ter mais nada para me distrair!

Já te disse como você está atraente hoje? Não que você não esteja encantador _todos os dias_, mas hoje você está com o tipo diferente de encanto. Você passou as suas vestes ou algo assim? Eu poderia fazer isso pra você. Se a gente se casar, quero dizer. O que vai acontecer. Assim que você achar o anel adequado.

Com amor,

Lily

Querido Atraente e Encantador,

Talvez seja o cabelo? É isso que está diferente? Hum. Bem, qualquer que seja o que está diferente, eu gosto.

Examinadora da sua aparência,

L.

Querido Futuro Marido,

Eu queria que você ainda estivesse se sentando do meu lado. Eu não me importaria em escrever com a mão esquerda para que nós, acidentalmente, esbarrássemos os nossos braços. Sério. Eu sempre quis ser ambidestra mesmo. Isso seria uma boa prática.

Espera, o que você está fazendo? Por que você está falando com aquela piranha? Eu não acabei de te dizer que Penny está se fazendo de difícil com o Garoto Hiena? Ela está USANDO você, amor. Ela está tentando deixar o Hiena com CIÚMES. E, por sinal, está dando certo, porque a Hiena Humana acabou de quebrar no meio a sua pena, só de olhar pra vocês dois. Mas você também está ME deixando com ciúmes. Então, pare, ok?

A próposito...se você tiver uma oportunidade, você pode me passar a resposta da questão oito? Eu estou ocupada demais com o ciúme para que eu possa me concentrar adequadamente.

Ciumenta e sem Concentração,

Futura Esposa

Querido Garoto Bonito Que Ainda Está Me Deixando com Ciúmes,

Ciúme é uma faca de dois gumes, sabe. Eu poderia te deixar com ciúmes se eu quisesse. Sério. Então, pare de conversar com a Penny.

Pra Sempre Sua,

Ainda Com Ciúmes

Querido garoto Encantador que Está Começando a Me Irritar com esse seu papo,

Quer saber de uma coisa, amor? Você conhece o James Potter? O maravilhosamente bonito da Grifinória, capitão do time de quadribol, um dos melhores da turma, maroto divertido? É, ele. Bem, ELE gosta de mim. É, é isso mesmo.

Então, aguenta essa, Garoto Paquerador.

Sua amada um pouquinho nervosa

Querido Garoto Maravilhoso que finalmente acabou de conversar,

Tudo bem, então, essa última foi mentira. Há apenas uma _possibilidade_ dele gostar de mim. James Potter, quero dizer. E Grace é a única que acredita nisso, então..._Eu_ certamente não concordo com ela. James e eu somos apenas amigos. Ele costumava gostar de mim (você sabia disso? Eu não sabia), mas isso foi há eras e eras atrás. Então, você não precisa se preocupar com ele. Eu acho. Eu espero.

Mas não ia fazer diferença se ele _realmente _gostasse de mim, porque eu não gosto _dele._ Ele é só meu amigo. Quero dizer, ele _é_ bonito e tudo mais, e engraçado também, mas você também. Além disso, ele me força a comer ovos com ketchup. Eu não posso gostar de alguém que faz isso. Mesmo quando foi um pouquinho engraçado, quando ele estava sacudindo o seu garfo e alguns dos ovos com ketchup caíram e foram parar na sua calça...aí ele ficou com uma mancha vermelha bem perto de seu –

É. Deixa pra lá...

Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Nada mesmo. Eu só estava tentando te deixar com ciúmes. Porque eu estava com ciúmes. Mas você parou de falar com a Penny, então, tá tudo certo agora.

Ah...A propósito...esqueça a questão número oito. Depois que eu parei de sentir ciúmes, a tradução ficou bem fácil. Eu só não estava me concentrando adequadamente.

Até a próxima

Sua por completo.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Treva**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Quinto Dia**

**Observações Totais: 97**

_Mas ele não gosta, certo? – LE_

**O quê? Ele, quem? ****– GR**

_James. __Ele não gosta de mim, certo?_

_**De novo**_** você com isso, Lily?**

_Não, é só que eu estava na aula de Runas Antigas e eu percebi que seria muito complicado. Se ele gostasse de mim, quero dizer. __Então, eu acho que ele não deveria._

**Tudo bem, então. Eu vou dizer isso a ele.**

_NÃO!, Não DIGA isso a ELE!!_

**Bem, então, o que exatamente você quer que eu faça, Lily?**

_Nada. Eu só quero que você me diga que ele não gosta de mim._

**Tudo bem. Ele não gosta de você.**

_Você tem certeza?_

**Tenho.**

_Grace, isso é sério!_

**Não, não é, Lily. Você está exagerando. Seria assim tão ruim se James **_**realmente**_** gostasse de você?**

_Sim!_

**Por quê?**

_Porque seria estranho! __Nós deveríamos ser _amigos!_ Eu não saberia como agir se ele gostasse de mim. Tudo que ele fizesse, e tudo o que eu fizesse...seria muito complicado. Arruinaria tudo._

**Bem, eu acho que você tem razão...**

_Viu?_

**...a não ser que você também **_**gostasse**_** dele...**

_O QUÊ!?_

**Bom, isso resolveria o problema, certo?**

_Eu nem mesmo vou responder isso, Grace Reynolds!_

**Foi só uma sugestão. Para descomplicar as coisas e tudo mais. **

_Bem, mas não foi uma muito ba! Você esqueceu completamente do _Amos? _ O FUTURO PAI DOS MEUS FUTUROS FILHOS DE CABELOS CASTANHOS-CLARO, DE OLHOS VERDES, GRIFINÓRIOS E LUFA-LUFA?_

**Mas e se não funcionar com Amos e, er, seus filhos.**

Vai_ funcionar._

**Então, por que a gente está discutindo isso? Se você se casar com Amos, os sentimentos HIPOTÉTICOS de James não farão diferença.**

_Certo. Verdade._

**Exatamente.**

**...**

_Grace?_

**Sim?**

_Eu não quero magoar o James._

**Você não vai.**

_Ok. Bom._

* * *

**Mais tarde, Jantar no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 97**

Por que eu tinha que começar isso de novo? Eu estava perfeitamente bem com isso a manhã inteira, brigando com ele por causa de ovos e ketchup. Agora, eu nem mesmo consigo olhar pra ele. Apesar dele estar tentando falar comigo.

"Lily? Você pode passar o sal?".

Eu passei, mas não olhei pra ele.

"Você já começou o seu dever de Transfiguração?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, e de novo, não olhei pra ele.

"Precisa de ajuda?".

Eu dei de ombros, meus olhos ainda fixos no prato.

Ele está certo. Eu _sou_ uma idiota. Eu sou a idiota mais idiota e egoísta que existe no mundo. Eu provavelmente estou fazendo esse estardalhaço todo por nada. Isso não sai da minha cabeça. NÃO TEM COMO JAMES POTTER AINDA GOSTAR DE MIM. Não tem. Então, eu tenho que parar. Eu tenho que falar com ele. Eu tenho.

Ai, dane-se. Eu vou me esconder na biblioteca.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 100**

Observação #98) Eu sou uma covarde. Eu tenho que parar de correr e me esconder na biblioteca, caso contrário as pessoas vão começar a pensar que eu moro aqui ou algo assim.

Observação #99) Eu sou idiota. Que tipo de idiota é esse que tem que evitar o seu PROFESSOR PARTICULAR? Eu não entendo nada dessas tolices de Transfiguração. É como tentar conversar comigo sobre quadribol. As palavras estão todas lá, eu sei que estão, mas é como se a sua boca estivesse se mexendo mas não estivesse saindo nenhum som. É como se você nem estivesse falando, na verdade.

Observação #100) EBA! 100 OBSERVAÇÕES! Mas a pior e triste parte é que eu acho que eu continuo sem perceber nada...como antes. Mas, talvez, quando eu chegar no _200..._

* * *

**Mais tarde, Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 100**

Você sabe que a coisa está feia, quando as pessoas ficam te procurando na biblioteca. Você sabe que a coisa está ainda mais feia, quando as pessoas que estão te procurando na biblioteca estão lá por causa de algum tipo de confronto. Então, eu acho que não estou em uma situação muito boa.

"Uh...er...hum...".

Eu ignorei a gagueira que estava vindo atrás de mim, e tentei me concentrar e achar algum sentido na tarefa de Transfiguração que estava na minha frente.

_Cite as diferenças entre um animal de verdade..._

"Er, Li – hum...".

_...e os animagos. Use referências do Livro texto p. 632-639 e qualquer outro tipo de fonte de pesquisa..._

"Ah-hem! Er... _AH-HEM..._".

_...Cite todas as fontes utilizadas, incluindo títulos, autores e os números das páginas – _

"Lily?".

Minha cabeça se virou para tentar reconhecer a voz não conhecida, mas com um nome familiar. Eu quase pulei quando vi de quem era voz não conhecida. Surpresa, eu encarei o intruso silenciosamente.

Isso era uma piada. Tinha que ser uma piada.

Lá, em pé, seu corpo inquieto, e seu olhar incerto enquanto ele me observava, estava parado Sr. Fulton MacDonough.

É. _Mac._

"Er...". Ele continuou a se mover desconfortavelmente. "Nós podemos, er, conversar?".

Conversar? Nós dois? Ele está brincando, certo?

"Olha, Mac", eu comecei, sem me importar em esconder o desgosto em minha voz. "Eu tenho certeza que você não vai achar tão difícil de acreditar quando eu disser não".

"Você está certa", ele respondeu, mas andou mais um passo em direção a minha mesa. "Eu não pensei que você concordaria, mas é importante".

Eu lhe olhei com desprezo. "Com todo o respeito", eu disse sem rodeios, "Eu não tô nem aí".

Mac concordou com a cabeça, como se estivesse esperando isso de mim.E ele deveria mesmo. Ter esperado isso de mim, quero dizer. Nós dois sabemos que nós não nos gostamos muito. Com quem ele pensava que estava lidando, vindo aqui e tentando 'conversar comigo'? O que eu poderia falar com ele?".

Mas Mac aparentemente tinha um motivo, e ele não iria desistir assim tão fácil.

"Olha", ele andou pra ainda mais perto de onde eu estava sentada, falando baixo para que Madame Pince não o expulsasse. "Eu sei...eu sei que você não gosta muito de mim. E você sabe que eu não sou exatamente...muito fá de você também".

Mas ele tinha sido. Ele tinha sido um _super_ fã há dois anos atrás. O que, por sinal, é a causa dessa situação desagradável. Idiota desgraçado.

"Mas nós temos algo em comum". Ele me olhou cautelosamente. "Emmeline".

"Pelo contrário", eu o corrigi. "_Você _tem Emma. Eu não. Não mais".

"Ela sente muito".

Eu dei de ombros casualmente, esperando que Mac se tocasse e fosse embora. "E eu também".

Mac suspirou profundamente, mas ao invés de ir embora como eu estava esperando que ele fosse, ele puxou a cadeira na sua frente e se sentou. Ele suspirou de novo e gentilmente começou a massagear a sua testa com sua mão. Obviamente, ele estava mais determinado do que eu pensava.

"Me dê apenas cinco minutos, ok?". Ele parecia desesperado. Ele _estava_ desesperado. "Cinco minutos para defender o caso dela e depois eu te deixo em paz".

Eu observei Mac cuidadosamente, pensando antes de falar. Não ia doer se eu ouvisse o que ele tinha pra falar, certo? Quero dizer, eu teria preferido que _Emma_ defendesse o caso dela, mas isso parece que não vai acontecer. Mas Mac estava aqui, e por mais que eu fique tentando me livrar dele, não parece que Mac vai ir embora até que ele consiga falar o que ele quer. Então, eu não tinha outra escolha, a não ser ouvir o que o garoto tinha a dizer. Eu realmente tinha que ouvi-lo.

E não era porque eu estava interessa no que ele tinha pra dizer. Não era por causa disso mesmo.

"Tudo bem", eu respondi curta e grossa. "Cinco minutos e nada a mais".

Mac suspirou de novo, com alívio, e acenou com a cabeça.

"Legal. Obrigado". Ele respirou fundo e rapidamente. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus. "Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu sexta à noite", ele começou hesitantemente, "mas pelo que Emmeline me _contou_, as coisas saíram um pouquinho do controle quando ela foi te pedir desculpas".

Pedindo desculpas? Era _isso_ que ela estava fazendo na noite passada?

"Eu não sei exatamente do que foi falado e nem do tamanho do estrago, e eu não vou fingir que sei, mas o que eu _sei_ é que Emmeline está muito mal. Eu sei que ela sente muito por tudo o que ela disse ou fez". Ele suspirou profundamente. "E eu sei que foi minha culpa se ela te magoou".

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Sua culpa?", eu perguntei. "E como você sabe disso?".

Mac sorriu estranhamente. "Na verdade, foi o seu namorado Potter que disse".

"James _não_ é 'meu namorado'", eu respondi automaticamente, as palavras de Mac me fazendo lembrar de uma coisa que não saia da minha cabeça. "Ele é só meu amigo".

"Seu amigo Potter, então", Mac repetiu de sobrancelhas erguidas ao ouvir a minha correção curta e grossa. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que apesar do que Potter parece pensar – apesar do que _você_ parece pensar – eu não tentei interferir entre você e Emmeline de propósito. Eu nem teria mencionado nada – ", ele ficou vermelho, "daquela coisa idiota de gostar de você se Emmeline não tivesse me pressionado". Ele parou e se moveu um pouquinho, desconfortável. "Ela...ela queria saber porque eu parecia não gostar de você. Você é a melhor amiga dela, e ela estava sofrendo porque a gente parecia não estar se dando muito bem". Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto ele sacudia sua cabeça com tristeza. "Ela disse que aquilo que você disse sobre os meus sapatos serem 'peculiares' era, na verdade, um elogio e que você não era _contra_ o fato de eu não comer pão. Ela disse que você só ficou um pouquinho surpresa".

Eu tentei me segurar para não sorrir também. Então, antes dela achar que eu era uma piranha, ela tinha me defendido. Hum. Interessante.

"E, então, foi quando eu contei pra ela. Eu disse que na verdade não era você, era _eu_. E também as minhas lembranças ruins das reuniões de monitoria, quando você conversava com todo mundo, menos comigo – ".

"Eu fazia isso?".

Mac concordou com a cabeça.

Oh.

Oops.

Agora eu estou me sentindo mal.Coitado do Mac.

"E aí ela pirou de vez", Mac continuou. "Ela pensou que já que a gente não se dava bem deveria ser porque eu _ainda_ gostava de você – o que não era verdade, claro! Eu tentei explicar isso pra ela e _pensei_ que ela tinha entendido, mas eu acho que não. Ela só deixou o ciúme dela sair um pouquinho de controle, eu acho. E eu...bem, eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu não exatamente a _desencorajei_ a parar de ficar com raiva de você".

"É", eu disse sem rodeios, revirando os meus olhos. "Eu percebi isso quando você começou a ficar me olhando com raiva durante as refeições".

Mac corou de novo. "Er, desculpa".

Eu acenei com a mão mostrando que eu não me importava e percebi que eu começava a sentir um pouquinho menos de raiva e um pouquinho mais compreensiva. Eu não sabia porque, mas era isso que estava acontecendo.

"Então, é isso", Mac terminou com mais um suspiro. "Eu só...eu e Emmeline não estamos exatamente nos falando agora, mas eu mesmo assim, senti que eu deveria...explicar. Porque ela sente muito. Muito mesmo". Ele parou e depois disse, "E eu também".

Eu tentei responder, mas minha garganta de repente tinha ficado seca. Eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Eu só queria ter explicado antes...bem, eu não tenho tanta certeza se Emmeline e eu vamos – ".

"Vocês vão ficar bem", eu o interrompi, finalmente recuperando a minha voz, apesar de ter saído um pouquinho desagradável. "Emma realmente gosta de você, Mac. Ela não teria agido do jeito que agiu, se ela não gostasse", eu abri um pequeno sorriso. "Vocês dois vão ficar bem".

"E Emma e você?", ele perguntou. "Também?".

Eu parei. E depois acenei com a cabeça.

"Talvez".

Mac também acenou, obviamente satisfeito com a minha resposta. Ele se levantou para sair. "Obrigado pelos cinco minutos".

"Er, claro", eu passei minha mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, e mordi os lábios levemente antes de dizer, "E...obrigada".

"Por quê?".

"Por explicar".

Mac sorriu de novo. O primeiro sorriso sincero que ele já tinha me dado. "De nada", ele disse.

E, então, se virou e saiu.


	13. Capítulo 11 parte 1

**Capítulo 11 – parte I – A Lily infalível...falha**

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 101**

Uma simples conversinha não vai melhorar a situação. Eu estou falando sério. Mac não pode simplesmente aparecer, contar sua historinha triste e defensora e depois esperar que tudo fique bem novamente. Isso simplesmente não vai acontecer. As coisas não funcionam desse jeito. Nem podem e nem vão.

E, tudo bem, eu sei que eu posso _parecer_ bem menos nervosa no momento, mas eu não estou. Menos nervosa, quero dizer. Essa perda de nervosismo é obviamente por causa do fato de que é muito tarde e eu estou extremamente cansada. Sem falar o fato de que eu tenho muitas outras coisas na minha cabeça, incluindo a situação desagradável com o meu mais novo amigo e possivelmente contaminado pelo amor, James. Eu estou simplesmente ocupada demais com os meus outros problemas para ficar com raiva. Não tem nada a ver com o que _Mac_ disse. Nossa conversa não mudou nada. Não mesmo.

É. Definitivamente.

Mac idiota e suas conversas idiotas...

* * *

**Quarta-feira, Primeiro de Outubro, Café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 103**

**Coisas que eu tenho que fazer hoje**

Terminar a tarefa de Poções que eu não consegui terminar ontem à noite por causa do maldito Mac e sua aparição surpresa.

Achar o meu livro de Herbologia perdido. Eu _sei_ que eu estava com ele ontem na aula, mas depois...quem sabe? Qual o problema _comigo_? Eu vivo perdendo os meus livros. Sério. E nem é engraçado.

Me vestir adequadamente às 6:30 para a reunião com Amos. Preciso ficar linda para o meu futuro marido.

Dar uma olhada naquelas anotações de Transfiguração que James me deu. Prática aliada com estudo deixa tudo perfeito – ou, pelo menos, o mais perto do perfeito que eu posso chegar.

Comer.

Dormir.

Respirar.

Continuar ignorando o fato de que Emma vai sair da ala hospitalar amanhã. Não é importante. Não mesmo.

* * *

**Mais tarde, ainda no café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 104**

O time da Grifinória de Quadribol tem um treino hoje bem cedo. Eu sei disso por causa das reclamações bem escandalosas de Grace hoje de manhã, sobre 'McGonagall é louca' e sobre 'o Capitão estúpido e idiota, que-segue-as-instruções-da-Nazista-e-seguidora-de Hitler-e –olha-onde-isso-foi-parar. E, també, porque James e Marley não estão aqui. Portanto, parece que eu vou tomar o café da manhã sozinha. Não que seja necessariamente uma coisa _ruim, _eu acho. Assim, eu acabo tendo um bom tempo, sem nenhuma interrupção, para terminar a tarefa de Poções, afinal de contas. Mas _é_ muito solitária ficar aqui sentada sem ninguém do meu lado. Talvez eu –

"E aí, Lily".

E aí? Quem...

"Ah!". Bem, olha quem é! "Oi, Thomas".

É o meu amigo terceiranista muito bom (e muito, muito atraente, apesar de ser muito, muito novo), Sr. Thomas Dunn! Que surpresa _boa_!

Thomas sorriu e perguntou educadamente, "Você pode me passar aquele ketchup, por favor?".

Ah, claro. Ele gosta daquele ketchup horrível também, não é? Tinha me esquecido disso.

"Claro", eu disse, esticando o meu braço para pegar o frasco – que ainda está na mesa da Grifinória, apesar de James não estar aqui – e o entreguei para Thomas.

"Obrigado", ele disse com um sorriso. E, então, percebendo que não teve nenhuma discussão por causa dessa transação toda, Thomas acenou a cabeça em direção aos lugares vazios ao meu redor e perguntou, "Cadê a Marlene e o Ketchup Maníaco?".

Ketchup Maníaco? Esse garoto me surpreende!

Eu ri e expliquei que tanto Marley quanto o 'Ketchup Maníaco' estavam no treino de Quadribol.

"Quadribol?", Thomas disse, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Então, você vai tomar café da manhã sozinha?".

Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que sim".

Imediatamente, Thomas sacudiu sua cabeça. "Que absurdo!", ele disse, se sentando do meu lado. "Você não pode ficar aqui sozinha. _Eu_ vou tomar café com você".

"Ah, Thomas, você não precisa – ".

"Mas eu quero. Só um segundo, eu já volto...".

E, então, ele correu para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde ele está recolhendo o seu prato e parece que alguns amigos também!

Bem, eu acho que, no final das contas, eu não vou tomar o meu café sozinha!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Sexto Dia**

**Observações Totais: 105**

Você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que desde aquela pequena aventura, minhas habilidades em Poções e/ou minha confiança alcançou um nível impressionante. Sério. Eu não sei como eu adquiri essa habilidade assim tão de repente, mas está aqui. Como essa Poção **Virnaline **que eu acabei de preparar? Está em um tom de azul perfeito – bem clarinho, mas uniforme, com um resquício de roxo, igualzinho como no livro! Além disso, ainda faltam vinte cinco minutos pra aula acabar! Ninguém acabou ainda, só eu – ah, espera. Snape também terminou. Mas, sem problema. O minha está bem melhor que a _dele_, de qualquer forma. Eu acho.

E sabe o que ainda mais _maluco_ nessa história toda? Eu consegui preparar uma poção perfeita, apesar de eu ter um monte de coisas ao meu redor para me distrair. Quero dizer, tem o Amos, o meu potencial marido e o futuro pai dos meu filhos, sentado ali do outro lado da sala (com uma aparência ótima, por sinal). E, depois, tem o James, o meu novo amigo que pode estar sentado atrás de mim, fantasiando sobre o nosso futuro casamento. Sem falar que Mac também está sentado, a cadeira vazia do seu lado constantemente me lembrando da minha vida social fracassada. Definitivamente, qualquer um iria pensar que com todas essas tolices cercando desse jeito, uma garota não conseguiria se concentrar mas, aparentemente, eu sou _tão_ talentosa que eu consigo. Me concentrar, quero dizer, É até seguro dizer que eu sou _exageradamente _genial..._fabulosamente _genial..._incrivelmente _genial.

"Não é permitido nenhuma anotação em minha sala, quando tem uma poção a ser preparada, Senhorita Evans".

Hunf. Professora Abbott é tão boba. Será que ela não viu a poção magnífica que está dentro do meu caldeirão?

"Eu já terminei, Professora", eu disse.

Abbott não parece acreditar em mim. Ela realmente deveria –

Ai, merda. Ela está lendo isso aqui agora.

* * *

**Mais tarde, ainda em Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 106**

Definitivamente eu deveria me sentir ofendida com o choque que a Professora Abbot levou por ter visto a minha poção perfeita, mas eu não estou. Quero dizer, até _eu _estou um pouquinho surpresa com a minha perfeição cega, então, eu não poderia culpá-la, poderia?

Quando eu a vi andando em minha direção, eu não vou mentir e falar que eu não estava nervosa, apesar de eu saber que minha poção estava perfeita. Eu acho que o jeito em que ela se comporta é que me intimida tanto – aquela sua coluna ereta, aqueles olhos estreitados, aquele olhar zombeteiro. Mesmo que ela não tenha me dado zero quando a insultei daquele jeito e mesmo que ela goste da minha determinação, isso não a faz nem um pouquinho menos assustadora. E também não ajudou nada o fato da turma toda estar prestando atenção na gente – que, tenho certeza, estava esperando mais um dos momentos constrangedores de sua monitora-chefe.

Então, naturalmente, eu estava me sentindo um pouquinho ansiosa quando Abbot finalmente alcançou a minha mesa e ficou olhando para mim como se uma outra cabeça estivesse crescendo no meu pescoço, ao invés de me olhar como se tivesse acabado de terminar a minha poção.

"Hummm...", ela mexeu a minha poção cuidadosamente, um olhar cético ainda em seu rosto. Ela parou de misturar. Eu acho que eu parei de respirar. Lentamente, como se ela estivesse prolongando a coisa toda só para me fazer murchar em minha cadeira, ela enfiou a mão em seu bolso e retirou de lá um pequeno frasco com um líquido rosa que eu não consegui identificar. Ela retirou a tampa do frasco. "Vamos testá-la, ok?".

Eu realmente não tinha certeza se eu queria testá-la.

No entanto, sem cerimônia nenhuma, ela começou a despejar o líquido que estava no frasco no meu caldeirão.

Minha poção começou a burbulhar.

Ai, droga. Era pra isso estar_ mesmo_ acontecendo?

"Interessante", Abbot disse sem rodeios, sem revelar se o 'interessante' dela significava 'certo'. Ela colocou a colher de novo no meu caldeirão e começou a misturar de novo. Enquanto ela mexia, a poção parou de borbulhar, mas começou de novo quando ela parou de mexer. Pegando um outro frasco de seu bolso – esse com um líquido laranja – Abbot tirou a tampa e também despejou o líquido na minha poção. Ela parou de borbulhar.

"Ora,ora,ora", Abbott disse, sorrindo para mim de maneira mecânica. Eu não sabia dizer se o sorriso dela era um bom sinal ou um mal sinal, e eu não tinha certeza se eu _queria_ saber. Pra que ela tinha feito tudo aquilo? Por que minha poção tinha borbulhado? Era _mesmo_ pra borbulhar? Abbott permaneceu calada, aproveitando cada segundo do meu nervosismo, tenho certeza. Alguns segundos depois, sem agüentar mais, eu falei.

"Professora?".

Por algum tempo depois de eu ter falado, parecia quase que Abbott não tinha me escutado, Ela permaneceu calada, seus lábios finamente estreitados. Eu não sabia se eu devia questioná-la de novo, ou se eu esperava ela falar alguma coisa. No entanto, eu não tive que esperar muito tempo para tomar essa decisão, porque alguns segundos depois, a Professora Abbot acenou sua cabeça e disse, "Peque um frasco vazio e guarde sua poção, Evans". Ela abriu um sorriso. "Uma Poção Virnaline perfeita, Senhorita Evans. Parabéns".

Eu fiquei sentada boquiaberta, como um peixe fora d'água. Uma poção perfeita? Uma poção _perfeita?_ Quero dizer, eu _sabia_ que estava perfeita, mas...

Abbott se virou e caminhou até sua mesa. No meio do caminho ela se virou e disse, "Na minha sala, tratamos só de poções, Evans. Sua tarefa está no quadro. Termine-a até o final da aula".

Ainda sem saber o que dizer, eu concordei com a cabeça e disse, "Sim, Professora".

E então, Abbott voltou para sua mesa.

Então, _percebeu?_ Percebeu como eu sou _genial?_ Até _Abbott_ ficou impressionada! Quero dizer, ela claramente percebeu que eu não estava fazendo a tarefa que ela tinha pedido, mas ao invés de gritar comigo por estar escrevendo aqui como ela geralmente faria, ela simplesmente fingiu não perceber. Pra você ver como ela ficou impressionada _mesmo._ Não é _genial?_

Lily Evans. Mestre em Poções.

Isso soa bem, não é mesmo?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, almoço**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 106**

"Ótimo trabalho em poções, Evans".

Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal para o fim da aula de Poções tocava (para alívio geral) e eu recolhia os meus livros. Encostado casualmente na parede da sala, (o resto da sala já indo embora para o almoço) James sorria enquanto esperava que eu terminasse de recolher todas as minhas coisas.

**"**Ah, er, obrigada", eu murmurei desconfortavelmente, quando eu me juntei a ele, colocando a alça da minha mochila em meu ombro. Eu tentei não notar que foi _ele_ quem ficou me esperando. Um pouco mais longe, eu pude ver Grace e o resto dos marotos já caminhando pelo corredor, conversando, muito alto, sobre qual poção tinha ficado pior (para seu prazer, a poção laranja, viscosa de Peter é que estava ganhando). A explicação era fácil, claro. _Eles_ estavam envolvidos demais com sua conversa para esperarem por mim. Não significava nada que James tinha escolhido me esperar. Não é como se ele tivesse feito isso de _propósito_ ou algo assim. Provavelmente, ele estava simplesmente se preparando para sair e aí, me viu guardando os meus livros e pensou, 'Bem, como eu sou seu novo amigo, eu tenho a obrigação de esperar por ela'. Ele não tinha segundas intenções. Ele não estava pensando, 'Ah, que bom! Que demais! Agora eu posso andar sozinho com a minha bela dama!'.

Ele Simplesmente não estava pensando isso. Porque ele não pensa em mim mais dessa forma.

Nós começamos a andar pelo corredor, nos juntando ao resto de nossos colegas que estavam a caminho do Salão Principal.

"Mas a poção era bem fácil", eu continuei, rindo não muito à vontade, sem saber se era por causa do elogio ou por eu ainda estar desconfortável pelo fato dele ter me esperado. "Então, eu acho que é por isso que – ".

"_Fácil?_", James disse, me interrompendo. "Eu demorei _séculos_ para deixar aquela coisa na maldita _cor_ certa e você me diz que é _fácil_? Você ficou maluca? Você não viu a cor verde que estava nos outros caldeirões? Ou outras cores não identificadas? Você é praticamente a única que acertou, Lily! Você viu o quanto a sua borbulhava? Estava perfeita!".

Eu tentei não corar, mas eu sabia que eu não tinha conseguido essa façanha. Em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, eu silenciosamente fiquei imaginando se James ainda pensava que eu ficava bonita quando eu corava, mesmo quando eu ficava vermelha como um tomate. "teve muita gente que também conseguiu acertar", eu argumentei fracamente, tentando ignorar a vozinha na minha cabeça que gritava, 'Ele esperou por você! Ele está te elogiando! Você ainda _precisa_ de mais evidências?". Eu engoli seco, tentando me livrar daquelas vozes. "E, além disso, a do Snape borbulhou muito mais que a minha".

James desdenhou em desprezo. "Esqueça o Ranhoso", ele zombou, ignorando os meus argumentos. "Ele tem um pacto com o diabo. Você não pode se comparar com _aquela coisa_".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Isso não é nada legal, James".

"A verdade geralmente não é legal".

Eu olhei pra ele. "Ele não tem um pacto com o diabo, seu idiota. Qual o problema com vocês, garotos, de qualquer forma? Por que vocês não podem se dar bem?".

James ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O quê? Como se você e Lizzie Saunders se dessem bem!".

Ugh, de novo com Lizzie? Eu tentei não me encolher. "Isso é diferente", eu disse. "Nós somos _garotas. _Nós _devemos_ nos comportar assim".

"Porque vocês são todas _loucas_".

Verdade verdadeira. E também muito, muito triste.

"Bem, quem disse que isso é assim tão ruim?".

James bufou. "Qualquer um que tenha que conviver com você".

Eu bati em seu braço. "Não seja idiota".

James sorriu e respondeu de forma zombeteira e em um tom exageradamente parecido com o meu, "Nós somos _garotos. _Nós _devemos_ nos comportar assim".

Há. Engraçado. Espertinho. Não, não é.

"E você diz que _eu_ sou a louca", eu murmurei, revirando os meus olhos".

"Pelo contrário", James explicou. "_Você_ diz que é louca. É sua desculpa para tudo, sabe. 'Horrível em Transfiguração? Ah, é porque eu sou louca', 'Ah, claro! Aquela tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Eu sou louca demais para me lembrar de alguma coisa', 'O apocalipse chegou? Merlin, por que eu sou tão louca?'. Eu simplesmente escolhi não te contrariar".

"Eu não ponho a culpa de tudo na minha loucura", eu respondi, apesar de que eu provavelmente faço isso mesmo. É tudo culpa dela e de minha idiotice. Porque, sério, se eu não fosse tão louca e/ou idiota, eu provavelmente não me meteria em metade das situações em que eu me meto.

"Culpa sim", James disse de novo. "É porque você tem um complexo".

Um _o quê?_

Do que, diabos, ele está falando?

"O que você quer dizer com complexo? Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de complexo, James Potter!".

James simplesmente riu do meu sofrimento. "Ah, mas você tem sim", ele insistiu, balançando sua cabeça de forma pensativa. Eu o olhei furiosamente até ele finalmente começar a explicar. "Você tem esse complexo de inferioridade que é um pouquinho profundo, Evans. Só Merlin sabe o porquê, mas você, por alguma razão, parece pensar que todo mundo é melhor que você. Você tem uma séria ausência de autoconfiança, Lily. Uma séria, séria ausência. Mesmo".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

Complexo de inferioridade? Uma séria ausência de autoconfiança?

_O quê?_

"Eu não percebi até esse ano", James continuou, ignorando completamente a minha surpresa. "Talvez tenha surgido recentemente, talvez não – Merlin sabe que você nunca pareceu ter ausência de autoconfiança antes – mas agora...Eu consigo ver você por dentro também, Lily Evans. Você precisa aprender a ter um pouco de autoconfiança, Lily. É tudo sobre autoconfiança".

"Vo-você está errado", eu respondi automaticamente, minha voz saiu tremida por algum motivo. "Eu...não. Eu tenho confiança. Eu _irradio_ confiança. Eu...eu simplesmente tenho, ok?".

"Ah, é?", James me desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "E o que aconteceu agora mesmo? Eu disse que você tinha feito uma poção perfeita e o que você fez?".

"Bem, eu – ".

"Você começou a falar do quanto a poção do Snape era melhor!", James sacudiu a cabeça e me olhou. "Quando você não consegue aceitar um simples elogio, você sabe que tem um problema".

Por um momento, eu não consegui responder. Eu simplesmente fiquei parada e boquiaberta. O choque e o constrangimento correndo pelas minhas veias.

Eu não tenho problemas de autoconfiança. Eu simplesmente sou realista. Tem algum problema em ser realista?

"Eu não tenho falta de confiança", eu insisti de novo, com o meu rosto quente, "E eu consigo aceitar um elogio, também!".

James bufou. "Você fica vermelha como um tomate no segundo que alguém diz alguma coisa legal sobre você, e depois ainda tenta mudar de assunto. Como _isso_ pode ser chamado de aceitação de elogio?".

Erm...é...bem, é...

Ai, droga.

"Bem, isso é – modéstia!", eu bradei, inspiração aparecendo rápido, mas eu tinha um pressentimento que ela tinha vindo tarde demais. "Não tem problema nenhum em ser modesto!".

"Você está longe de ser modesta", James disse, sem perder nada. Eu tentei pensar em resposta inteligente, tentei recuperar aquela elegância que eu sabia que estava escondida em algum lugar dentro de mim, mas por mais que eu tentasse, nada veio. Não tinha nada que eu podia pensar ou dizer que conseguisse me tirar do buraco que eu tinha caído.

Mas o negócio é o seguinte: eu _não_ tenho um complexo. Quero dizer, sim, eu tenho meus momentos de insegurança, mas que garota normal de dezessete anos não tem? E tudo isso é verdade! Toda a minha insegurança, quero dizer. Ela tem 100 de fundamento. E, sim, eu realmente fico vermelha quando as pessoas dizem coisas sobre mim, mas isso é tudo por causa dos meus genes. Nada disso tem a ver com complexo. Eu sou apenas uma garota ruiva e normal.

Eu acho.

"Levante essa sua confiança, Evans", James disse, quando nós entramos no Salão Principal. "Talvez, então, as coisas comecem a fazer sentido de novo".

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 107**

Por que ele disse que, 'talvez, então, as coisas comecem a fazer sentido de novo'? O que diabos isso significa?

Eu queria que as pessoas parassem de falar em códigos. Sério. Eu já perco muito tempo tentando entender a língua inglesa de forma apropriada. Eu não preciso de nenhuma dessas outras besteiras que as pessoas falam: 'pense no que eu estou te falando'. Você tem que me explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Eu não sou assim tão inteligente, pessoas.

E quando eu digo que eu não sou inteligente, é porque é verdade, e _não_ porque o meu complexo está me forçando a dizer isso. Porque eu _não tenho_ um complexo.

Ai, droga. Eu não tenho tempo para ficar decifrando códigos e defendendo a minha confiança. Será que ninguém consegue perceber que em apenas algumas horas, eu vou me encontrar com o amor da minha vida para uma sessão de estudos de Runas Antigas?

Como a gente esquece dessas coisas facilmente, quando nós estamos ocupados nos defendendo!


	14. Capítulo 11 parte 2

**Capítulo 11 – parte II**

**Ainda muito mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto**

**Observações Totais: 107**

**Preparação para a Sessão de Estudos com Sr. Perfeito:**

**Bastidores do Processo de escolha de roupa que Lily Evans tem que passar a fim de parecer decente**

Primeiro Passo) Calças apropriadas

Normalmente eu não gosto de me gabar, mas eu tenho que dizer que eu tenho uma calça jeans que faz o meu bumbum parecer fabuloso. Sério. Fica perfeita em mim. Mesmo por debaixo das minhas vestes, dá pra perceber como a calça faz o meu bumbum parecer perfeito. Sim, elas são _assim_ tão boas. No entanto, é só essa calça que faz o meu bumbum parecer perfeito, então, esse jeans só é usado em ocasiões muito, _muito_ importantes. Como essa sessão de estudos, por exemplo. Um ótimo exemplo, por sinal.

Procura pela Calça Perfeita: Completa!

Segundo Passo) Blusa perfeita

Para a blusa ser perfeita, ela precisa cumprir dois objetivos. Objetivo número um, claro, é fazer você parecer bem mais magra do que você realmente é. Esse objetivo é bem difícil de cumprir quando você leva em consideração que você tem uma pequena protuberância na sua barriga por causa de todo aquele arroz que você come, mas A Blusa Perfeita consegue dar conta do recado.

O objetivo número dois tem a ver com a região um pouquinho ao norte da sua pequena protuberância na barriga, e, na verdade, tem a ver com mais um par de protuberância localizada na área do peito. Eu estou, claro, me referindo ao que é comumente conhecido como os seios femininos. Agora, meus seios são, na verdade, (por sorte) existentes. Quero dizer, eles não são _gigantes_ nem nada, mas eu tenho certeza que você conseguiria percebê-los até mesmo em um dia enevoado. No entanto, na BP, meios seios – _qualquer _seio, na verdade – ficam bastante parecidos com o meu bumbum nas Calças Apropriadas – ou seja, perfeitos. E garotos gostam disso. Seios perfeitos, quero dizer. Então, BP é, muitas vezes, usada na companhia de um garoto muito legal como, vamos dizer, Amos Diggory.

Então. Eu tenho três Blusas Perfeitas. Isso mesmo, três.

Blusa #1) uma verde, feita de lã e que emagrece e aumenta nos lugares adequados.

Blusa #2) uma azul, feita de seda, muito sexy e muito útil

Blusa #3) uma bem simples, branca e com um pequeno laço em cima. Muito casual, mas _muito_ bonita.

Agora, o único problema é escolher uma das Blusas Perfeitas.

Hum...bem, vamos analisar, certo?

Blusa # é, apesar de perfeita, é feita de lã, e seria mais apropriada para uma visita em Hogsmeade em um tempo mais frio, ao invés de em uma sessão de estudos à noite na biblioteca. Quero dizer, eu já suo o suficiente quando Amos está por perto, eu não preciso de uma blusa que me esquente ainda mais. E a Blusa #2, que também é perfeita, está um pouquinho – como eu vou explicar isso – er...do lado piranha. É mais uma blusa para o sétimo encontro do que uma para uma segunda sessão de estudos. Minha mãe diz que uma verdadeira mulher sempre é um pouquinho misteriosa, e a Blusa #2...bem, vamos dizer que ela não dá muito espaço para a imaginação. E eu, certamente, não quero que Amos pense que eu sou assim tão liberal, então, isso acaba eliminando a Blusa #2 também.

Isso leva à Blusa #3 – simples, mas maravilhosa. Ela apóia e emagrece nos lugares certos. E, o que é ainda mais genial, ela fica perfeita com as Calças Perfeitas.

Busca pela BP: Completa.

____________________________________________-

Passo Número Três) Altura ou Conforto? A procura pelo Sapato Perfeito

Existem dois tipos de sapatos no mundo. No primeiro grupo estão os sapatos que são feitos para te deixarem extremamente confortável. Nessa categoria, nós temos o tênis, as sandálias rasteiras, os chinelos e as suas baixas e confortáveis pantufas. No segundo grupo estão aqueles sapatos que são criados simplesmente para melhorar a sua aparência, sem considerar qualquer dano que eles possam causar ao seu pé. Nessa categoria, nós temos os sapatos e sandálias com salto muito alto, e qualquer outro tipo de sapato que depois de apenas meia-hora de uso, já cria bolhas enormes que queimam, sangram e apodrecem por dias depois que você os usou. No entanto, geralmente essas bolhas valem mais a pena do que a dor, porque essa categoria de sapatos te deixa mais alta, mais chique e sofisticada. O que você não consegue com um par de tênis.

No entanto, eu nunca fui muito fã dos sapatos na segunda categoria. Grace é, e ela tem milhares e milhares de sapatos de diferentes cores, mas eu sou um bebê quando se trata de dor, então, bolhas não são pra mim.

Além disso, quem é que usa salto alto para ir à biblioteca? Eu quero parecer bonita, não louca.

Então, eu acho que eu vou com o tênis que eu uso todo dia. Eu vou guardar o salto alto (e a dor) para um verdadeiro encontro.

Escolha do Sapato: Completa.

Passo Número Quatro) Vestes: Usá-las ou não usá-las?

As vestes são comumente usadas tanto dentro das salas de aula, como fora delas neste ótimo estabelecimento que nós chamamos de Hogwarts. Elas são muito comuns entre os bruxos. Se eu _não_ usá-las eu vou parecer bem estranha e fora do lugar, mas se eu _usá-las_, elas podem cobrir um pouquinho da minha maravilhosa aparência. No entanto, acho que isso não seria assim tão ruim. Quero dizer, eu não quero parecer que eu me esforcei demais, ou quero? Eu quero irradiar beleza casual e boa confiança, não desespero e muito esforço. Eu não quero parecer ridícula. Portanto, vestes são execelente!As minhas vão dar direitinho com a minha aparência, eu acho.

Decisão das Vestes : Completa.

-----------------------------------------

Passo Número Cinco: Colacar tudo junto e se analisar

Calça Perfeita: Checado.

BP: Checado.

Vestes Casuais: Checado

Aparência Total: Excelente.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 108**

Observação #108) Quando alguém tão maravilhosamente bonita como eu estou agora, é fácil falar que essa pessoa não tem nenhum tipo de complexo de inferioridade.

Agora, saindo para ver meu amor!

* * *

**Um pouquinho antes da Sessão de Estudos com Amos, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 109**

Sabe, eu não estou tão nervosa com essa coisa toda como eu estava na semana passada. Sério, eu não estou. Quero dizer, tudo bem, minhas mãos ainda estão suando um pouquinho, mas apesar disso, eu estou muito bem. Isso poder ser porque:

Amos insistiu que ele "mal podia esperar"

Da última vez, tudo correu bem. Mesmo quando eu disse algo totalmente idiota e típico de mim, tudo correu bem. Amos é tão perfeito que isso nem importa.

Eu estou _maravilhosa._

Apesar dele me elogiar, e me paquerar e, possivelmente, pensa em mim antes dele cair no sono, por agora, está tudo bem na Jamesnópolis. E quando eu digo que 'tudo está bem', eu quero dizer que ele não está com raiva de mim. Nós sempre parecemos ter raiva um do outro por algum motivo. No entanto, no momento, nós não estamos. O que é bom. Mesmo que, como eu disse, ele possa estar, neste momento, sofrendo pela minha forte ligação com o Sr. Diggory. Não que eu esteja dizendo que ele está, porque provavelmente ele não está – é _muito_ provável que não – mas ele _podia _estar. Se ele ainda gosta de mim e tudo mais. Mas eu acho que ele não gosta mais.

Então, tudo está ótimo. De fato, as coisas estão indo _tão_ bem que eu sei que alguma coisa realmente horrível vau acontecer a qualquer momento. Meu carma horrível não deixaria toda essa boa sorte ir assim tão longe. Minha sorte já alcançou o seu limite. Depois disso, tudo vai por água a baixo. E agora eu vou me encontrar com o Amos.

Eu vou cair de cara no chão quando eu estiver indo me sentar.

Eu vou ficar enjoada e vomitar em cima dele.

Eu vou esquecer tudo, dizer tudo errado para o Amos e, conseqüentemente, nós vamos reprovar.

_Alguma_ coisa vai dar errada. Eu posso sentir. As coisas estão indo bem demais agora.

Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Tudo vai ficar bem, porque agora eu estou preparada para o inevitável surgimento de alguma coisa ruim. Totalmente e completamente preparada.

Carma ruim, manda ver.

* * *

**Antes da aula particular, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 111**

Quando eu cheguei aos onze anos, eu desisti de ter esperança de que algum dia eu seria uma garota normal. E, sério, quem poderia me culpar? Eu tinha parado de acreditar que era só 'uma coincidência' quando as coisas, repentinamente, se quebravam quando eu ficava com raiva (o que, surpresa, surpresa, era bastante freqüente) e quando o cabelo do meu vizinho, Billy Rodness, mudava de cor sempre que ele me escolhia para jogar no seu time de futebol. Quero dizer, ninguém podia realmente me culpar pelos incidentes, mas quando Billy sempre escolhia a linda (mas inútil) Sadie Foster ao invés de mim para jogar em seu time, e eu comecei a chamá-lo de maldita uva podre em minha mente, não parecia ser um acidente quando seu cabelo ficava roxo. Depois, tinha todas aquelas vezes em que um professor totalmente injusto me fazia, de propósito, as perguntas mais difíceis e, alguns momentos depois, um pouquinho antes de eu responder, seu giz explodia abruptamente na sua cara.

E quando chegou julho do meu décimo primeiro ano de vida, eu estava me preparando para outro ano letivo irritante na minha escola local, onde parecia que era, particularmente, mais difícil para eu conseguir esconder a minha anormalidade. E foi em uma manhã de verão, enquanto eu estava sentada com a minha família na mesa da cozinha tomando o café da manhã que eu ouvi pela primeira vez.

"O _quê_ é aquilo?".

Isso veio da minha mãe (que tinha, repentinamente, parado de tomar o seu mingau, a colher parada no meio do caminho em direção a sua boca), quando ela virou curiosamente a sua cabeça em direção a janela aberta da cozinha. Todo mundo a seguiu, e mudamos os nossos olhares para aquela direção também.

_Assobio. Assobio._

Automaticamente, nós todos nos inclinamos na janela. Petúnia ficou sentada, rígida, e colocou sua torrada em seu prato, seus olhos piscando curiosamente.

"O quê? Isso parecia uma...uma _coruja!_".

É. Uma coruja. Era exatamente o que parecia. Mas não podia ser uma _coruja._ O que diabos uma coruja estaria fazendo voando ao redor da casa dos Evans? Nós tínhamos que estar escutando coisas. Definitivamente, _não_ era uma coruja.

Isso foi a que a gente tinha decidido, até alguns segundos depois....

"Ai...meu...".

Lentamente, minha mãe apontou o seu dedo para a janela. Um por um, nós nos viramos para ver para quem ela estava apontando. Petúnia gritou. Papai ficou em silêncio. Meus olhos se arregalaram, atingindo o tamanho de um pires.

Uma coruja enorme e marrom estava empoleirada no parapeito de nossa cozinha.

Eu acho que é seguro dizer que ninguém estava respirando de forma apropriada naquele momento.

"Olha lá!", Petúnia arfou, gesticulando freneticamente na direção de um dos pés da coruja, depois que o choque inicial tinha passado. "Tem...tem uma _carta_, mãe!_Uma carta!_".

Todos os olhos passaram a encarar a pequena carta que, de fato, estava amarrada a garra esquerda da ave. Eu fiquei boquiaberta. Meu pai largou seu papel. Ninguém se levantou da mesa.

"Nós deveriamos...pegar a carta, Jon?".

Minha mãe parecia muito confusa quando ela olhou, incerta, para o meu pai, obviamente esperando que ele soubesse explicar a situação. Meu pai é assim – muito inteligente e tudo mais. Se alguém poderia achar algum motivo para que uma coruja não-identificada estava com uma carta amarrada em seu pé e sentada no parapeito da janela, era Jon Evans. Mas até mesmo o meu pai muito inteligente e genial parecia perdido e confuso como o resto de nós.

"Eu não sei, Caroline". Papai tateou os seus óculos que estavam em seu nariz, um hábito que ele tinha quando estava pensando ou nervoso. "Talvez nós devêssemos ligar para a polícia? Uma coruja perdida voando pelo Surrey não pode ser sinal de algo muito bom...".

Enquanto meus pais continuavam a discutir se ligavam ou não para as autoridades, e minha irmã continuava a observar a grande coruja com um medo e desconforto óbvios, eu percebi que eu estava, estranhamente, atraída pela ave – as suaves e fortes penas, os olhos educados, mas calculistas, a carta misteriosa com uma tinta esmeralda muito peculiar...

Antes mesmo de eu saber o que eu estava fazendo, eu me levantei e andei, cuidadosamente, em direção onde a coruja estava empoleirada. Como todos estavam absorvidos pelos seus próprios pensamentos e pela discussão, minha família não percebeu que eu tinha me levantado até eu ter alcançado suficientemente a coruja, para que minha irmã pudesse me ver.

"Lily? Lily, o que você está _fazendo?_".

Eu parei, mas só por um momento. Meus pais também se levantaram, suas vozes demonstrando pânico, mas eu continuei andando. Eu não podia parar. Aquela _carta..._

"Lily Christine Evans, fique _longe_ dessa ave!".

"Não se mexa, Lily! Apenas pare e, lentamente, volte para cá! _Lentamente!_".

"Ah, _por favor_, não morra, Lily? Eu _odiaria_ que você morresse!".

Eu me aproximei do parapeito da janela, meu coração batendo forte dentro do meu peito, ignorando os gritos e avisos da minha família. Quando eu estava a um metro da coruja, eu repentinamente dei um pulo para trás, assustada, já que a ave tinha, surpreendentemente, estendido a perna que continha a carta em minha direção. Eu senti um frio na barriga, quando eu, mais uma vez, me aproximei da coruja para desamarrar a carta de seu pé. Lentamente, mas com cuidado, e com os murmúrios de preocupação da minha família atrás de mim, eu desamarrei a carta do pé da ave.

"O que diz, Lily? Pra quem é?".

Eu encarei a letra esmeralda na frente do envelope, completamente impressionada. Demorou alguns segundos para eu assimilar a pergunta da Petúnia.

"Eu...é...é pra _mim_".

Assim que o choque passou, eu corri para onde minha família estava sentada, mal conseguindo controlar o tremor e excitação da minha voz, enquanto eu mostrava a carta para os meus pais. "Olha!", eu exclamei, entregando o envelope pro meu pai. "Olha só pra isso, pai! '_Senhorita Lily Evans, primeiro quarto da direita, 422 Glytthingham Place'. _Não é o endereço mais peculiar que vocês já viram? Primeiro quarto da direita?".

Meu pai mexeu em seus óculos novamente, parecendo muito incomadado com o endereço da carta. "Mas _quem_ enviou isso?".

Como eu também estava curiosa sobre isso, eu virei o envelope, onde um brasão estava sendo usado para selar a carta.

_Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts._

"Escola de _quê?_".

Eu passei meu dedo pelo brasão, e abri a carta. Com mãos trêmulas eu, lentamente tirei as várias partes de pergaminho que estavam dentro do envelope.

_Cara Senhorita Evans, _o primeiro pergaminho dizia,

_Nós temos o prazer de informá-la que você foi aceita na Escola deBruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts..._

E o resto, como dizem, é história.

Foi o melhor momento de toda a minha vida.

Até agora.

ELE ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR!!!!!

AMOS DIGGORY ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR!!!!!!

Agora eu vou ter UM ENCONTRO EM HOGSMEADE COM O MEU FUTURO MARIDO!! NÃO É SENSACIONAL?

Ai, Merlin, eu acho que não estou respirando direito. Sério. Daqui a dois segundos, toda essa comemoração vai ser em vão porque eu vou desmaiar e morrer de overdose de felicidade. Ou, de ataque cardíaco. Ou, uma grande falta de oxigênio nos meus pulmões. O que acontecer primeiro.

Meu coração está batendo tão forte que parece que vai sair de dentro do meu peito. E minhas mãos...bem, vamos colocar dessa forma: agora eu tenho suor suficiente para construir o meu próprio canal. Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Cada gotinha de suor valeu a pena. Cada uma delas, porque agora eu sou A GAROTA MAIS FELIZ DE TODA A INGLATERRA – não! – DE TODO O _MUNDO_!!!

Hoje, sem dúvida nenhuma, é a melhor e mais fantástica noite de _TODA A MINHA VIDA!_

E olha que engraçado, quando a noite começou, eu estava absolutamente certa de que o garoto não queria nada comigo! Sério, eu pensei! Quero dizer, eu sei que ele tinha dito que ele mal podia esperar e tudo mais, mas quando ele entrou, eu pensei, por um segundo, que talvez eu tivesse entendido tudo errado. Eu pensei, 'talvez ele disse isso de forma sarcástica? Será que foi isso?'. Quero dizer, o que eu _deveria_ pensar quando Amos entrou, ignorando completamente o imenso esforço que eu tinha gastado para parecer bonita, sentou e disse casualmente:

"Olha, você acha que a gente pode ir mais rápido hoje à noite? A única hora que eu consegui reservar o campo foi as 7:25 de hoje, e o time realmente precisa de treino. Você não se importa, certo?".

É. Foi isso mesmo.

Nada de "Oi", nada de "como vai você", nada de "que bom que você está aqui, você está muito bonita". Quero dizer, eu não estava esperando um pedido de casamento nem nada, mas é tanto assim esperar por um cumprimento? _Qualquer_ tipo de cumprimento? Mesmo que seja só um rápido 'oi'? Eu realmente acho que não é assim tanta coisa. Mas, ao invés disso, tudo que eu consegui foi justificativas. Desculpas relacionadas ao _Quadribol._

E eu tentei não ficar ressentida com isso, sério. Quero dizer, eu sorri e concordei com a cabeça e disse, "é, claro, sem problema", de maneira muito calma, mas é difícil ignorar o fato de que seu futuro marido acabou de escolher Quadribol, ao invés de passar um tempo com você. E o que acontece? Garotos e quadribol, quero dizer? Eles não pensam? Será que eles sabem que, não, você não pode levar o Quadribol para um armário de vassouras bem distantes e se agarrar com ele por uma meia hora? Você pode passar um bom tempo agarrando o _gramado_ quando você cai de sua vassoura durante o jogo, mas isso é tudo o que você pode conseguir. Agora, _comigo_, por outro lado...

Os garotos são assim tão cegos?

Jogar quadribol...ou agarrar a Lily...jogar quadribol...agarrar a Lily...

A decisão não deveria ser difícil.

Então, de qualquer forma, você pode, provavelmente, entender a minha imensa preocupação e depressa naquele momento. A noite mal tinha começado e tudo já parecia terrível! Eu não conseguia entender como isso era possível.

Mas você sabe o que dizem...

Então, eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e comecei a trabalhar.

Eu fiquei aliviada quando eu percebi que eu e Amos conseguimos voltar àquele ambiente confortável e tranqüilo que nós tínhamos semana passada. Nós trabalhamos, nós rimos, eu me fiz de idiota algumas vezes e nós rimos de novo...sério, foi adorável. Já que nós estávamos nos dando tão bem, era fácil fingir que Amos não estava possivelmente contando os minutos para que chegasse logo 7:25 e ele pudesse ir embora. Na minha mente, eu o imaginei olhando no relógio, vendo as horas e depois casualmente dizendo e dando de ombros, "quem precisa de quadribol, mesmo?", mas eu sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Mas mesmo assim, meu sorriso permaneceu e nós trabalhamos duro para terminar o projeto a tempo.

E quer saber de uma coisa? Sério, Amos é _tão_ sortudo por me ter. Sério, é sim. Ele é terrivelmente horrível em Runas Antigas. Graças a Merlin que eu não insisti em fazer uma tradução mais difícil, porque Amos não teria dado conta. Ele tenta, sério, mas eu acho que ele não tem os genes ou alguma coisa assim. Não que isso me faça amá-lo menos – eu o amo mesmo com seus defeitos, como todas as esposas verdadeiras fazem. Defeito é o que nos faz humanos, afinal de contas. Eu ficaria muito preocupada se Amos não tivesse pelo menos alguns. Merlin sabe que eu tenho mais do que eu consigo contar.

Os minutos continuaram a passar rápido demais pro meu gosto, e eu me encontrei fazendo as traduções erradas com esperanças de que o Amos escolheria ficar se nós não terminássemos, mas por azar, meus erros não serviram de nada. Ao invés disso, nós acabamos terminando cinco minutos antes do tempo. Eu tentei esconder meu grande desapontamento.

"Então, é isso? Nós terminamos?".

Amos sorriu, enquanto ele terminava a última tradução. Eu sorri de volta, miseravelmente. "Parece que sim", eu disse, segurando o suspiro que estava ameaçando escapar. Meu estômago se revirou quando eu comecei a perceber que talvez eu _tivesse_ entendido tudo errado. Amos nunca esteve esperando por esse momento. Não do jeito que eu estivera esperando. Ele estava, no entanto, aguardando ansiosamente para ir jogar Quadribol, e estava ajeitando seus papeis para pode ir embora.

"Nos formamos uma bela equipe", Amos comentou, me olhando depois de finalmente ter arrumado as suas anotações. Eu concordei com a cabeça e forcei um outro sorriso, desapontada e triste demais para responder. `E claro que nos formamos um belo time, Amos. Nos formamos um time_ maravilhoso_, o par perfeito – namorado e namorada, marido e mulher, mae e pai...

"Lily?".

Minha cabeça se ergueu, meus olhos pararam de encarar a mesa (porque eles estavam olhando pra ela o tempo todo em que eu estava arrumando os meus livros, desesperada para olhar pra qualquer lugar, menos pro garoto que tinha acabado com os meus sonhos e esperança). "Hum?", eu respondi suavemente, não confiando em mim para dizer mais que aquilo. Amos limpou a garganta de uma maneira muito esquisita e, por um segundo, eu fiquei com medo de talvez não ter escondido a minha decepção assim tão bem quanto eu pensava.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?", Amos finalmente perguntou.

"Sobre o trabalho?".

Amos riu de forma desconfortável e negou com a cabeça. Imediatamente, eu comecei a entrar em pânico ao pensar nele me perguntando sobre o meu comportamento esquisito e minha decepção bem estranha. A regra número de encarar a rejeição é disfarçar bem! Você tem que fazer. De qualquer maneira. No entanto, do jeito que Amos estava lá em pé, se mexendo de maneira nervosa, eu sabia que eu tinha quebrado aquela regra. De alguma forma, eu sabia que eu tinha que corrigir o meu erro. Então, com toda a força de vontade que eu possuía, eu deixei de lado toda a decepção e medo que estava correndo pelas minhas veias e forcei o meu melhor sorriso.

"Sobre o quê, então?", eu perguntei, meu rosto quase se deformando de tanta força que eu estava fazendo para manter o meu sorriso.

"O que você vai fazer no dia 18, Lily?".

"Dia 18?".

"É, dia 18".

"Er, eu não sei", eu respondi lentamente, tentando esconder a minha confusão por causa daquela pergunta tão estranha. "Que dia que é? É sexta ou algo assim?".

Amos abriu um pequeno sorriso. "É sábado", ele disse suavemente. Ele olhou pra mim de forma intensa e acrescentou, "É Hogsmeade".

Hogsmeade.

A palavra me fez ficar toda arrepiada. Só em pensar no dia, me dava vontade de chorar. O que ele queria? Ele, francamente, esperava que eu não fosse a Hogsmeade a fim de ajudá-lo com alguma coisa? Será que ele pensava, 'ah, Lily Evans, ela tem um cérebro e não teria absolutamente nada para fazer no fim de semana de Hogsmeade. Vamos ver se eu consigo que ela faça isso e aquilo para mim'?.

Bem, Amos meu querido, eu posso não ter uma vida e você pode parecer não me amar como você deveria me amar, mas _eu não tenho que aceitar esse tipo de abuso!_

"Bem, eu acho que eu vou para Hosgmeade, então, certo?", eu respondi de maneira petulante, minha cabeça erguida e desafiadora, desafiando-o a contradizer-me.

Mas ele não fez isso. Me contradisse, quero dizer. Ele simplesmente me olhou de forma muito estranha e disse, "Então, você já tem planos? De ir com alguém?".

Eu fiquei pensando porque ele ainda estava insistindo no assunto. Ele não me escutou? Realmente importava se eu estava indo com alguém ou não? Quero dizer, pra falar a verdade, eu não estou falando com a Emma (apesar de que, mesmo que eu estivesse, ela provavelmente iria se agarrar com o Mac em algum lugar) e sabe-se lá se a Grace planejou algum encontro para aquele sábado, então, eu posso acabar indo sozinha, ou ainda pior, nem mesmo ir. Mas isso não significava que eu estava disponível para fazer qualquer trabalho que Amos estivesse pedindo – eu o amo e tudo mais, mas não vou desperdiçar o meu tempo em Hogsmeade.

Eu estava tentada a mentir para o Amos, e lhe falar sobre o cara inteligente e atraente que tinha implorado de joelhos para que eu fosse à Hogsmeade com ele, mas eu parei quando a história já estava na ponta da minha língua. Eu sabia que a mentira ia acabar voltando para mim de alguma forma, e eu não podia arriscar.

Então, ao invés disso, eu usei uma reposta fria e evasiva. Não exatamente uma mentira, mas não exatamente verdade também.

"Bem, eu não tenho nada confirmado ainda mas, sim, eu acho que eu tenho alguns planos. Por quê?".

No segundo que a pergunta saiu da minha boca, eu me arrependi de tê-la feito. Eu não deveria ter perguntado o porquê. Eu sabia que se ele me olhasse com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e mencionasse, decepcionado, que o namorado da filha da tia da sua prima precisava de ajuda em Feitiços e que ele tinha percebido que eu era perfeita para a tarefa, eu, com certeza, me derreteria e aceitaria. Todos os meus pensamentos da minha atitude desafiadora iriam por água abaixo só com um olhar. Como é que uma garota consegue dizer não ao homem que ela ama? Como ela pensaria em pensar em ir à Hogsmeade quando seu amor poderia estar sofrendo?

Eu não conseguiria. Eu não pensaria. Eu odiava tudo isso, mas é assim que a vida é.

Mas, no final das contas, eu não precisei fazer nada, porque não era o namorado da filha da tia da prima dele que queria a minha companhia no dia 18.

Era o próprio Amos.

"Bem, então eu não posso te convidar para ir comigo, se você já tem planos, certo?".

_...te convidar para ir comigo..._

Foi aí que meu coração parou de bater. E não foi porque, como você poderia pensar, Amos tinha, tecnicamente, me chamado para ir à Hogsmeade com ele, ou porque eu tinha acabado de perceber que todos os meus sonhos e fantasias estavam para serem realizados, mas porque assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Amos, apenas uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça.

Ai meu Deus, eu estou delirando.

Era isso. No segundo em que eu ouvi a proposta, eu tive que segurar um gemido, enquanto eu começava a perceber – eu estava, oficialmente, maluca. Eu não posso nem mesmo dizer como meu rosto deve ter ficado naquele momento mas, internamente, eu estava entrando em pânico completamente. Eu estava totalmente convencida de que eu tinha finalmente cruzado a frágil linha entre ser só um pouquinho maluca, e ir, literalmente, parar num manicômio, com uma camisa-de-força, e pessoas perguntando, 'vamos tomar nosso remédio agora?'. Eu estava vendo coisas. Eu tinha conseguido chegar no limite da insanidade. Eu estava criando imagens reais na minha cabeça. Eu estava _delirando._ Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu estava realmente _delirando. _O que eu iria fazer agora que –

"Lily?".

Eu parei todo o fluxo dos meus pensamentos, quando eu ouvi a voz de Amos. Ele estava olhando para mim com expectativa, como se estivesse esperando uma resposta. E foi aí que eu percebi que, enquanto a Lily estava dando uma de louca, e tendo alucinações, Amos deve ter falado alguma coisa.

Ai, mil vezes droga.

"Desculpa", eu disse imediatamente, sacudindo minha cabeça e, com esperanças de que eu sacudisse a minha insanidade também. "Eu não o ouvi. O que você disse?".

"Bem, eu na verdade perguntei mais do que falei", Amos corrigiu, sorrindo. Meu coração bateu forte quando eu o ouvi mencionando a palavra 'perguntei'.

"Perguntou o quê?", eu resmunguei, me beliscando por debaixo da mesa, só pra ter certeza de que isso não era mais uma invenção da minha imaginação.

"Sobre Hogsmeade", Amos repetiu. "Se os seus planos não puderem ser adiados, eu queria que você fosse comigo".

_Eu queria que você fosse comigo._

Não tinha sido uma alucinação. Eu não estava louca (ou assim tão louca). Amos Diggory realmente tinha me convidado para ir à Hogsmeade com ele.

AMOS DIGGORY TINHA ACABADO DE ME CONVIDAR PARA IR À HOGSMEADE COM ELE!!!!

ELE ME AMAVA! ELE REALMENE ME AMAVA!!!!

...ou, ele estava quase lá, de qualquer forma. Garotos são horrivelmente estúpidos para essas coisas. Muito cegos em relação ao que se passa em seus corações, sabe. Mas ele vai perceber que ama, algum dia desses. Ele me ama mais até que a própria vida. Ele só não sabe disso ainda.

"Você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?", foi a primeira coisa que eu consegui dizer, e fiquei surpresa com a calma da minha voz, mesmo que, por dentro, tudo estava confuso.

"Eu sei que já está um pouco em cima", Amos respondeu com um aceno, "mas eu pensei que seus planos talvez pudessem ser –".

"Eles podem", eu interrompi rapidamente, um largo sorriso no meu rosto, sem me importar que a minha resposta tinha parecido rápida e desesperada demais. "Eles podem ser adiados sim, na verdade. Eles são bem flexíveis. Muito, muito flexíveis".

"Flexíveis?", Amos repetiu lentamente. "Então, isso é um sim?".

Isso era um sim? ISSO ERA UM SIM? Ele tava falando _sério?_ Ele realmente pensou que eu poderia dizer _não?_ Ele pensou que eu _podia?_ É CLARO QUE ERA UM SIM!!!

"Sim", eu respondi alto, a palavra saindo da minha boca, juntamente com o melhor sorriso que eu consegui mostrar sem realmente acabar caindo na gargalhada, me jogando em seus braços e o beijando bem ali no chão da biblioteca. "Eu adoraria ir à Hogsmeade com você, Amos".

E para o meu completo e total prazer, Amos também sorriu e eu pensei que, talvez, por um segundo, que ele já me amava. Apesar de ser cego como os outros homens, Amos é, afinal de contas, bastante perfeito. "Ótimo", ele disse, seus olhos azuis brilhando, enquanto ele se levantava. "Fico feliz".

Mas, provavelmente, não tão feliz quanto eu estou, meu adorável e cego amor. Não tão feliz quanto eu estou.

Eu poderia ter ficado ali, me alegrando com o olhar de Amos, que estava ali, bem na minha frente, sorrindo e brilhando como se eu tivesse acabado de dar algum ótimo presente para ele. No entanto, apesar do que eu queria fazer, eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que minha alegria e empolgação reprimidas aflorassem e eu começasse a pular de alegria e felicidade. Então, com a intenção de evitar todo esse constrangimento, eu casualmente olhei para o relógio da parede e sorri ao ver que já eram 7:30.

"Você não tem treino?".

Amos virou sua cabeça para o relógio ao ouvir a minha pergunta. Ao ver as horas, ele deixou escapar um pequeno gemido e disse um palavrão. "Estou atrasado", ele suspirou e pegou os seus livros que estavam na mesa.

"Me desculpe por tê-lo atrasado", eu disse, me encolhendo, apesar de eu estar tudo, menos arrependida. Quero dizer, francamente, se Amos e eu vamos compartilhar as nossas vidas como marido e mulher, o garoto vai ter que aprender a me colocar na frente do Quadribol. Esse relacionamento não vai funcionar de outro jeito.

"Tudo bem", Amos deu de ombros, ignorando a minha pseudo-desculpa. "Valeu a pena".

Viu? Você viu isso? Perfeito! Ele é _perfeito!_

Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas eu podia sentir as minhas bochechas queimando, e eu percebi que isso era uma boa resposta. Amos riu, enquanto se levantava.

"Então, dia 18?", ele confirmou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Eu acenei com a cabeça lentamente, ainda vermelha. "Dia 18", eu repeti.

Amos também acenou, mudou os livros de braço e olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. "Droga", ele xingou de novo, franzindo a testa. "Eu tenho que ir". Ele se virou para mim de novo com mais um suspiro. "Mas eu vou falar com você na aula sobre Hosgmeade, tudo bem?".

"Tudo bem, claro".

"Bom. Ótimo". Ele sorriu mais uma vez, e com um pequeno aceno, eu o observei saindo da biblioteca, um pequeno suspiro saindo da minha boca, enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta.

Alguns segundos depois dele ter ido embora, eu abandonei os meus livros e pertences na mesa, e fui, o mais rápido possível, para o lugar mais longe e remoto no final da velha e poeirenta biblioteca.

E ali, eu, silenciosamente, comecei a minha dança da vitória.

Essa comemoração incluía pulos, saltos, sacudidelas, aplausos silenciosos e muitos, muitos gritos e risos silenciosos. Com essa comemoração, eu finalmente fui capaz de libertar aqueles sentimentos reprimidos de alegria.

Amos Diggory_ me_ chamou para sair.

ELE ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR!!

FINALMENTE TINHA ENTRADO EM SUA MINÚSCULA CABEÇA QUE EU SOU A GAROTA PERFEITA PARA ELE!! FINALMENTE!!

Eu acho que não tem nada nesse mundo que possa me chatear agora. Eu estou oficialmente louca de alegria e felicidade. Eu estou...eu estou...

ELE ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR!!

_EBA!!!!!!!!!_

Ai, mal posso esperar para contar pra todo mundo! Grace e Emm...er, ah, que se dane! Pessoas felizes perdoam os outros – Emma, também! Elas vão ficar chocadas, tenho certeza. Elas, Sirius e Peter, que pensam que eu sou uma santinha, e James que –

Ai, meu deus. Ai, meu _deus._

Mil vezes droga.

_James._

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente de James! Meu novo amigo que, possivelmente, escondia um amor enorme e não-correspondido por mim. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele.

Claro que isso é só uma _possibilidade._ Esconder sentimentos românticos, quero dizer. É só uma _possibilidade._ Ele provavelmente não está. Ele provavelmente nem se importa. Ele provavelmente vai falar, "Ah, tudo bem, Lil. Fico feliz que você esteja contente", porque é esse tipo de coisa que os amigos fazem. E eu James somos amigos. _Apenas_ amigos. E isso é tudo o que ele quer ser. Não tem jeito, ele não quer ser mais nada, apesar do jeito que ele se sentia antes. Era tudo besteira, era falso. Ele nem me conhecia direito na época, e agora que ele conhece, ele não ia querer ter nada romântico comigo. Eu sou louca como uma lunática e, aparentemente, eu tenho algum tipo de complexo de inferioridade. Eu tenho sorte que o garoto ainda quer ser meu _amigo!_ Ele nunca ia querer algo mais. Ele simplesmente não iria.

Ah, mas e se ele _quiser?_

James tem sido tão gentil comigo até agora (bem, tirando aquela coisa toda da gosma verde. E aquela coisa de ficar-com-raiva-e-depois-fazer-uma-ceninha-no-corredor-de-Aritmancia. E ele grita comigo bastante, apesar de eu merecer na maioria das vezes. Mas tirando isso...). Ele me dá aulas particulares e me ajuda, ele vem falar comigo quando as minhas amigas estão agindo como idiotas, ele me deixa chorar em sua blusa confortável quando os meus hormônios estão descontrolados – e como que eu o recompenso com toda essa amizade e gentileza?

Saindo com o seu rival.

Ai, Merlin, coitado. Se ele realmente estiver escondendo alguma coisa, ele ficará arrasado quando ele ouvir as novidades. Se ele não estiver, ele provavelmente nem vai se importar, mas se ele _estiver..._

O que eu devo _fazer?_

Talvez, eu não devesse contar pra ele. Talvez, eu devesse esconder toda a minha empolgação o melhor que eu puder, e não contar pra ele.

Não, isso não vai funcionar. Ele descobriria. Não é como se essas coisas ficassem secretas por aqui. Eu tenho certeza que metade de Hogwarts já sabe sobre o encontro iminente de algum jeito ou outro. Alguém vai falar pra ele, mesmo que eu não diga, e eu acho que ia ser pior se ele descobrisse com outra pessoa. Então, eu tenho que falar pra ele. Eu não tenho escolha.

Mas eu realmente _não_ quero contar pra ele.

E o pior disso tudo, é que provavelmente eu vou ser capaz de saber o que está passando pela sua cabeça ao ver sua reação. James é bem transparente. Eu vou saber assim que ele ouvir as novidades como ele se sente em relação a mim e então –

Ei, espera aí...

Saber como ele se sente...

_É isso!_

É isso! Eu finalmente vou saber, de uma vez por todas, como James realmente se sente! O maior mistério de todos finalmente vai ser revelado! Se ele tiver...._sentimentos_ por mim, conhecendo o James, ele provavelmente não vai gostar nada da idéia. Ele vai ficar falando e falando sobre como Amos é um idiota e como eu foi besta de considerar sair com ele. Ele provavelmente vai ficar bastante magoado, mas eu duvido que ele demonstre isso. James é muito orgulhoso. É o conflito entre o machismo e as emoções. Se você mostrar qualquer sinal de sentimentos mais do que a raiva masculina normal, você se torna um gay no mundo dos garotos. É um conceito bastante confuso, mas homens são assim, eu acho.

Por outro lado, se seus sentimentos são – como eu acho – estritamente platônicos, então ele provavelmente vai só sorrir e dizer alguma coisa burra e fofa, como por exemplo, que eu não deveria me agarrar com ninguém no primeiro encontro.

E não é como seu eu tivesse fazendo isso de forma maliciosa ou algo assim. Não é como seu eu estivesse, propositalmente, tentando deixá-lo triste e com raiva, apesar de que essa experiência pode acabar dando nisso. Eu tenho que contar pra ele. É inevitável. E ele vai reagir de alguma forma, mesmo eu estando lá ou não, então, não é como se tudo isso fosse premeditado. Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim ou algo assim...apesar de eu estar sentindo um negócio estranho no estômago por causa disso. É inevitável...é sim...ele não gosta de mim, de qualquer forma, então, não é como se ele fosse ficar chateado.

Isso vai ser, simplesmente, um teste. Uma versão um pouco mais complicada de "mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer". È inofensivo. Completamente e totalmente inofensivo.

Mas, mesmo assim, esse é um teste que eu _sinceramente_ espero que James Potter tire um zero.


	15. Capítulo 11 parte 3

**CAPÍTULO 11 – PARTE III**

**Extremamente tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 115**

Meu coração estava batendo forte dentro do meu peito, quando eu vi James entrar na biblioteca, meia-hora de preocupação depois do Amos ter ido embora. Casualmente, ele andou em minha direção, com livros de Transfiguração na mão e com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Eu ainda estava em pânico por causa do resultado desse teste, mas eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer, e não era exatamente difícil abrir um sorriso interminável que o teste exigia. Apesar dos problemas com o James, eu ainda vou à Hogsmeade com o Amos.

**"**Oi", James me cumprimentou, se sentando do meu lado. Ele me olhou de forma preocupada por causa do meu sorriso. "Você não quer, sinceramente, que eu acredite que você está animada com Transfiguração, Lily Evans. Não sem ter tomado alguns copos de Firewhiskey, de qualquer forma".

"Ah, há, há, há", eu respondi secamente, apesar do meu sorriso só ter diminuído um pouquinho. "Você precisa saber que eu agüento Transfiguração com apenas _um_ copo de álcool, James Potter. Eu melhorei bastante nas últimas semanas".

James riu e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sem dúvida alguma foi por causa das minhas _excelentes_ aulas particulares, certo?".

"Ah, claro".

James riu de novo, sacudindo sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que começava a folhear um dos seus livros, procurando pela desejada lição de hoje. "Mas de qualquer forma", ele continuou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, " já que você – pelo menos, eu acho – ainda não consumiu nenhum tipo de bebida forte, o que te fez ficar com um humor assim tão bom?".

"Eu estou de bom humor?".

Sim, eu estava retardada. Eu não consegui evitar. Meu estômago estava se revirando tanto que até doía.

James ergueu de novo as sobrancelhas. "Com esse sorriso enorme, Evans? Eu gostaria de saber como você fica em um dia _realmente _bom, se esse é um dia normal". Finalmente encontrando a página correta, ele parou de folhear as páginas do livro e focou sua atenção toda em mim. "Então?".

"Bem...tem certeza que você quer saber?".

Sim, eu ainda estava retardada. Eu teria começado a cantar uma música e sapatear bem ali, se achasse que isso me daria mais alguns segundos.

"Eu não sei", James respondeu com um sorriso. "Você não matou ninguém, matou?".

Eu bufei. "Desde quando matar uma pessoa deixa alguém de _bom_ humor?".

"Ah, sabe, é como o extinto natural do serial killer", James respondeu casualmente. "Por quê você acha que tantos assassinos lunáticos conseguem ficar tranqüilos e sorrir?".

Eu revirei os olhos. "E você sabe disso tudo por experiência própria?".

"Naturalmente", James concordou. "Meus melhores dias são sempre os dias seguintes a uma noite de assassinato".

Eu ri, o nó no meu estômago se afroxou um pouquinho, enquanto eu caía na zona confortável de novo. Era o James Potter – meu novo amigo que brincava sobre matar pessoas. Ele vai reprovar neste teste. Definitivamente, ele vai.

"Então, você acreditaria que uma morte é responsável pelo meu bom humor?".

"Depende", James respondeu simplesmente.

"De quê?"

"Se você fez isso de forma apropriada ou não, claro. Como o seu novo e experiente amigo nesses assuntos, eu tenho que te ensinar as maneiras de se matar alguém".

"Existe uma maneira _errada?_", eu ri, sacudindo a minha cabeça por causa do sorriso travesso de James.

"Como você é ingênua", James disse, sacudindo sua cabeça, fingindo que estava desapontado. "Eu realmente espero que você tenha conseguido se livrar do corpo de maneira apropriada, Lily. Se não, com certeza vão te pegar".

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso". Eu assegurei com um sorriso. "Eu deixei com a Murta-que-geme. Ninguém vai descobrir nada".

"Com _quem?_", James riu.

"Com a Murta-que-geme", eu repeti, me sentindo orgulhosa porque eu sabia de algo sobre Hogwarts que os Marotos notáveis não sabiam. Mesmo que essa coisa more no banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Além disso, eu ficaria preocupada se James _realmente_ soubesse disso. "O fantasma que vive gemendo e se lamentando e que mora no banheiro feminino. Um fantasma bem sensível. Não exatamente amigável. As garotas evitam esse banheiro como uma praga".

"Interessante", James comentou. "Muito inteligente, Evans".

"Então, isso quer dizer que eu passei no seu julgamento, Senhor Potter?".

James fingiu pensar no assunto, segurando o seu queixo de forma muito pensativa. "Você está aprovada", ele finalmente decidiu com aceno.

Nós dois começamos a rir muito.

Madame Pince mandou a gente calar a boca (mais ou menos).

Com as nossas risadas agora um pouco reprimidas por causa dos olhares ameaçadores de Madame Pince, eu olhei para James com os meus olhos brilhando de alegria, observando que ele também estava com um olhar divertido em seu rosto, por trás dos óculos.

"E então".

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "E então o quê?", eu perguntei.

"Ué? O que te deixou de bom humor, oras!".

Eu abri um outro sorriso, tentando evitar o inevitável com mais uma brincadeira. "Você quer dizer que você não acredita que eu matei alguém?".

James bufou e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Apesar de eu desejar ter sido uma influência assim tão negativa para você, Evans, eu sei que não aconteceu. Então, pode ir abrindo a boca. Qual é a verdade? Você finalmente fez as pazes com a Emma?".

Meu coração parou de bater ao ouvir essas palavras. Não porque ele tinha mencionada Emma, mas porque eu sabia o que viria depois. James Potter iria passar por um teste, o qual ele nem estava preparado e nem sabia a respeito. Eu engoli o pânico que estava ameaçando a vir à tona e escondi as minhas preocupações com um sorriso.

"Eu...não, não é a Emma", foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer no momento.

"Não é a Emma?", James perguntou, curioso. "Então, é o quê?".

Eu sabia que se eu não abrisse a boca bem naquele momento, eu iria me acorvadar. Imagens do James com um rosto bem deprimido já assombravam a minha mente, tornando quase impossível que eu falasse. Provavelmente não ia dar em nada, eu continuava a dizer para mim mesma. James não podia ainda gostar de mim. Nada disso vai importar pra ele. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia ignorar a voz que gritava na minha cabeça, dizendo que ele ia se importar sim.

Antes que eu perdesse o controle, eu voltei a sorrir e soltei as palavras da minha boca.

"Amos Diggory me chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ele".

Meus olhos permaneceram focados em James, mesmo quando eu, rapidamente, falei as palavras inevitáveis. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte dentro do meu peito, que eu conseguia ouvi-lo claramente, mas eu ignorei o barulho. Com uma respiração ofegante, eu esperei a reação de James. Esperei pela nota que eu teria que dar a ele, e as conseqüências que viriam juntamente com ela.

"Espera aí, o quê?".

Era impossível ler a sua expressão e sua voz também. E eu me vi forçada a repetir tudo.

"Faz pouco tempo", eu expliquei melhor, com uma voz calma, apesar de eu estar longe disso. "Nós tínhamos acabado de terminar nosso projeto de Runas Antigas e aí ele me perguntou se eu queria ir com ele. E eu disse que sim".

Nos segundos que eu esperei pela reação de James, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Era só eu, sentada ali na mesa, meu interior super confuso e minha mente tentando aceitar o fato de que talvez, eu tivesse acabado de estragar uma amizade que mal tinha começado. O jeito que James reagisse iria mudar o curso de nosso relacionamento pra sempre, porque eu sabia que, por alguma razão incompreensível, ele ainda gostasse de mim, as coisas iriam ficar tensas e estranhas, e nenhum de nós dois conseguiríamos lidar com essa situação.

E então, nesses poucos segundos entre o meu questionamento e a realidade, eu rezei. Eu rezei para todos os deuses que eu conhecia para que eu não tivesse estragado tudo. Eu pedi e esperei e rezei tanto que nada mais me importava.

E então...

James sorriu.

E, subseqüentemente, para o meu eterno alívio, reprovou no meu teste.

"Ele finalmente percebeu então, em?", James implicou comigo com um sorriso, sem saber que ele tinha acabado de salvar a nossa amizade.

Com uma risada que continha mais alívio do que bom humor, eu concordei com a cabeça. "É, acho que sim".

"Bem, que bom", James disse também concordando com a cabeça. "Quero dizer, eu acho esse garoto um completo idiota, mas se você gosta dele o suficiente, então, é isso que importa, certo?".

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça de novo, aliviada demais para falar no momento.

Ele não gostava de mim. Ele não podia. Se ele gostasse, ele não aceitaria as novidades assim tão bem. Ele teria gritado e berrado, ou teria, pelo menos, me olhado de maneira estranha, mostrando o seu desgosto completo. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele não fez nada do tipo. Ao invés disso, ele riu e fez graça como um amigo normal faria.

Ele não gosta de mim.

JAMES POTTER NÃO GOSTA DE MIM!! _EBA!!_

"Só uma pergunta", James disse, interrompendo a minha comemoração mental.

"O quê?", eu perguntei, preparada para tudo naquele momento.

James sorriu e estreitou os olhos de forma acusadora. "Isso não significa que você vai torcer pela Lufa-Lufa na primeira partida, certo?".

Eu ri de novo, e sacudi a minha cabeça por causa de sua expressão engraçada. "E trair a Grifinória?", eu perguntei, me fingindo de chocada. "Eu nem sonharia nisso!".

James riu também, e com um leve sorriso travesso pra mim, eu não pude evitar e continuar, "Além disso, agora que eu sei do que você é capaz, eu nunca arriscaria torcer contra você. Eu certamente estaria morta e bem enterrada na manhã seguinte".

"Pode apostar", James respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

E com o fim dessa conversa um tanto estranha, nós começamos a nossa sessão, e eu mergulhei fundo em Transfiguração, com uma felicidade que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível.

Amos me convidou para sair, James não gosta de mim...

Eu posso dizer que foi um dia bastante produtivo, certo?

_Eba!!_

* * *

**Terça-feira, 2 de Outubro, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 116**

Por causa de um sonho inacreditavelmente indecente com Amos, eu e vários tipos de comida, eu acordei super atrasada e perdi o café da manhã. Grace tinha um treino de Quadribol bem cedo, por isso ela não me acordou. Ela também não estava lá quando eu voltei pro dormitório depois da minha aula particular, então, eu não tive oportunidade de lhe contar as novidades. Quando eu finalmente me encontrei com ela na aula de Adivinhação, eu descobri que, de alguma forma, ela já sabia.

"Espera aí, como você descobriu?", eu perguntei, (bastante surpresa com essa virada nos acontecimentos), enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Grace, depois dela ter me contado que já sabia sobre mim e Amos.

"A bola de cristal me contou", Grace brincou, movendo suas mãos pela bola de cristal que estava em cima da mesa. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Eu estou falando sério, ok? Como você descobriu?".

Grace deu de ombros. "Tammy Turner me contou".

"Tammy Turner?", eu disse em um tom zombeteiro. "Como _ela_ descobriu?".

"Ela ficou sabendo através da Carrie Lloyd", Grace explicou casualmente, "que, aparentemente, ficou sabendo pela Evie Patil, que ficou sabendo por uma lufa-lufa do terceiro ano que viu a coisa toda se desenrolar".

Eu gemi, sacudindo minha cabeça. "Nós não falamos assim tão _alto_", eu murmurei miseravelmente, amaldiçoando a idiota terceiranista que tinha sido bem sucedida ao espalhar a notícia por todos os seres vivos que ela podia.

"Você conhece os lufa-lufa", Grace disse suavemente. "Eles são uns fofoqueiros. Mas que importância isso tem, Lik? Eu pensei que você ia querer que o mundo inteiro soubesse que você finalmente vai sair com o Diggory".

"Não é que eu não queira que as pessoas saibam", eu protestei com um suspiro. "É só que...eu não sei. Eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam se intrometendo onde elas não são chamadas. Elas não tem nada a ver com isso tudo".

"Bem, é melhor você se acostumar com isso", Grace disse francamente. "Amos Diggory adora a atenção do público. Ele é egocêntrico quando se trata dessas coisas, Lil. Você não se lembra de quando ele estava namorando Dorcas Meadowes? Assim que eles faziam alguma coisa, o colégio inteiro já estava sabendo. Na noite em que ela finalmente deixou ele tirar a blusa dela, metade de Hogwarts já sabia antes mesmo dela saber".

Eu abri a minha boca para defender o Amos, mas não consegui argumentar com os fatos. O relacionamente de Amos e Dorcas era realmente um espetáculo para todo mundo, e eu sabia que Amos não se importava. Não é que eu seja uma pessoa reservada, sério, mas é que eu odeio ver os meus relacionamentos em um podium público para todo mundo ver e admirar. Quero dizer, quem quer que todo mundo saiba que seu namorado tirou a sua blusa? Algumas coisas devem ser mantidas em segredo.

"Essa escolha é simplesmente pequena demais", eu resmunguei miseravelmente, odiando a situação. "Ninguém tem nada melhor pra fazer além de conversar sobre a vida alheia? Isso é doentio. É ridículo. É – Grace! O que você fez com a sua mão?".

Eu parei no meio da minha fala, e olhei para a grande marca roxa que estava na mão direita de Grace. Grace olhou para o ferimento furiosamente.

"Foi o maldito do meu _capitão_", ela disse.

Eu franzi a testa. "James?".

Grace concordou com a cabeça. "Ele está completamente maluco", ela insistiu, esfregando a ferida com a sua mão esquerda. "Ele nos fez treinar essa manhã. Só porque ele está tendo um péssimo dia, ele acha que pode descontar tudo na gente. E quem treina assim tão cedo? Nós estamos em plena forma. Nós não precisamos de mais nenhum maldito treino". Grace sacudiu a cabeça antes de continuar, "James e McGonagall ficaram malucos".

"Mas por que ele estava de mau humor?", eu perguntei, tentando descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido entre ontem a noite (quando eu o vi rindo e feliz), e hoje de manhã (quando Grace, obviamente, o tinha visto em um humor terrível).

"E isso importa?", Grace perguntou, sua voz ainda amarga. "Ainda assim, ele não tem direito de descontar tudo na gente. _Nós _não fizemos nada contra ele".

"É claro que vocês não fizeram", eu concordei. "Eu só estou pensando no que poderia tê-lo chateado tanto. Ele estava perfeitamente normal ontem à noite".

"É, eu sei", Grace resmungou, me olhando furiosamente por alguma razão. "Por que _você_ não pergunta a ele o porque dele ter tentado matar todos os seus jogadores, Lily?".

"Eu? Por que não você?".

"Porque eu não posso prometer que ele vai sair da conversa vivo".

Eu suspirei e dei de ombros. "Certo, eu pergunto a ele", eu prometi, mordendo os meus lábios de forma pensativa. Grace concordou com a cabeça e depois a aula começou.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 116**

Eu estava mexendo na minha mochila agora a pouco, procurando pela minha tarefa de Defesa desaparecida (que estava escondida no meu livro de Herbologia que, de alguma forma, tinha voltado para a minha mochila), quando eu encontrei isso aqui no meio dos meus livros:

_Emmeline sai da Ala Hospitalar hoje, as 4 horas. Eu só pensei em te contar,caso você queira aproveitar a informação – Mac._

Esse bilhete me perturbou bastante, porque:

a) _Quando_ Mac teve tempo de colocar esse bilhete na minha mochila?

b) _Como_ Mac conseguiu colocar esse bilhete na minha mochila?

c) Ele sempre a chama de Emmeline. Por que ele faz isso? Todo mundo a chama de Emma.

d) Para um garoto assim, supostamente, tão brilhante, ele tem uma letra horrenda. Quando 'sai' parece 'cal' e 'contar' parece 'colar', definitivamente essa pessoa tem problema.

e) Apesar de poder parecer o contrário, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO EM QUE HORAS A EMMA SAI DA ALA HOSPITALAR. Geralmente, pessoas que estão muito, muito zangadas com outras pessoas não se importam com a localização dessa citada pessoa. Mesmo que seu estômago revire, toda vez que você pensa nas 4 horas da tarde. Eu realmente não me importo. Não mesmo.

Mac é um idiota. Ele é um grande batedor de mochila idiota, com uma letra horrenda. Eu o odeio. Eu odeio ele como...como...Eu simplesmente _odeio!_

Hunf!

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 117**

Nenhuma matança ontem? – LE

**O quê? – JP**

Bem, rumores dizem que seu humor não está muito bem hoje, então, eu imaginei que a sua última tentativa de assassinato talvez não tenha dado certo.

**É, acho que se pode dizer que sim.**

Então, qual o problema?

**Problema nenhum.**

Eu preciso discordar, meu caro amigo. A grande ferida no braço da Grace Reynolds também se opõe a essa afirmação. _Ela_ insistiu que foi você quem ocasionou o ferimento essa manhã com o seu humor horrível, Sr. Capitão.

**Grace deveria aprender a prestar mais atenção aos balaços. Isso não tem nada a ver comigo.**

Tem sim, porque foi você que mandou seis balaços em sua direção para ela poder desviar!

**Era um treino. Eu a estava preparando.**

Pra quê? Para sua morte rápida e fora de hora? Foi maluquice. Você estava descontando a sua raiva no seu time.

**Eu não estava **_**não.**_** Eu não estou com raiva para poder descontá-la em alguém! E você nem sabe, de qualquer forma! Você nem estava lá!**

Eu não precisava estar lá. Você esteve olhando de cara feia pra todo mundo durante toda a manhã!

**Eu decidi que eu não olho de cara feia para ninguém o suficiente. Eu só estou compensando agora.**

Por favor, você pode me dizer qual é o problema? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

**Esquece, Lily.**

Por quê? O que te fez ficar assim tão bravo?

**Simplesmente...**_**tudo, **_**ok? É só um dia ruim. O idiota do amor da minha vida não me chamou para sair, sabe.**

Ei, isso não é justo!

**A vida nunca é justa.**

Eu só estava tentando ajudar, James! Você não precisa dar uma de idiota!

**Eu não estou dando uma de idiota!**

Está sim!

**Eu...eu sei. Me desculpe. Olha, eu te disse, é um mal dia. Tem dado tudo errado. Amanhã eu vou estar bem. Me desculpe por descontar em você.**

Tudo bem. É só que...tem certeza de que você está bem? Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo? Se você perguntar, não vai doer, sabe. Mesmo que você ache que eu vá dizer não.

**Não. Não tem nada que você possa fazer.**

Tem certeza?

**Sim.**

Bem, tudo bem, então. Eu acho. Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só me falar, ok?

**Ok.**

E tome sorvete para te animar. Ou coma arroz. Arroz sempre me anima.

**É, eu sei.**

Mas não os dois juntos. O arroz e o sorvete, quero dizer. Eu não acho que essa mistura vá produzir a reação adequada de endorfina.

**Reação adequada de endorfina?**

É, para te fazer feliz.

Tá vendo? Só em pensar em arroz, já está te fazendo rir!

_**Você **_**me faz rir.**

Tá vendo? Eu posso ajudar à minha própria e maluca maneira. Lunáticos são muito bons em divertir as pessoas, sabe. Todo mundo ri da gente muito fácil.

**Ninguém ri de você, Lily.**

Ah, sim, riem. E diretamente. Eu sou completamente maluca.

**Sem objeções quanto a isso.**

Ah, que ótimo, Potter. Aqui estou eu, tentando em vão te ajudar, e você fica me insultando! Você não deveria me dizer como eu sou perfeitamente sã? Não é isso que os amigos deveriam fazer? Você não deveria dizer, "Ah, por favor, Lil, você não é maluca. Você é perfeitamente normal!"?

**Você quer que eu minta pra você?**

Uma mentirinha de nada para fazer sua amiga se sentir bem, não é uma coisa ruim, James. Você definitivamente não está ajudando o meu complexo de inferioridade.

**Há, então agora você admite que tem um?**

Não, eu só estava contando uma pequena mentirinha para que meu amigo se sentisse melhor.

Olha, eu estou super feliz porque sua alegria voltou e tudo mais, mas dá pra parar de rir assim tão alto? Flitwick está prestes a perder a cabeça.

**Você só não quer se meter em confusão.**

Você está certo, eu não quero, e não há nada de errado com isso. Agora, pára!

**Tudo bem, tudo bem, sua fraca. Eu não vou arruinar a imagem perfeita de monitora chefe que você tem. **

Obrigada.

**De nada.**

James?

**Lily?**

Eu estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor.

**Quem disse que eu estou?**

Eu estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor, James.

**É, eu também.**

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 117**

No almoço, eu transmiti os resultados do Projeto: James Zangado? Para Grace enquanto nós comíamos os nossos sanduíches.

"Ele insiste em dizer que não há nada errado", eu informei-lhe silenciosamente, tomando cuidado para não falar tão alto, já que dois dos marotos – Peter e Remus, pra ser mais exata – não estavam sentados muito longe. "Ele disse que é só um dia ruim".

"Dia ruim, o caramba!", Grace desdenhou, mordendo um pedaço do seu sanduíche. "Você por acaso perguntou pra ele _porque_ era um dia ruim, Lily?".

Eu dei de ombros. "Ele só disse que tudo estava dando errado. Você sabe, todo mundo tem desses dias, Grace. Dê uma folga pro garoto".

Grace bufou de raiva. "Ele me _machucou_, Lily! Você pelo menos se importa com o fato de que agora eu estou com uma dor constante só por causa dele e seu mau humor?".

"Você disse que não doía", eu lembrei-lhe sem rodeios.

"È, bem, mas agora dói!".

Eu revirei os olhos por causa do drama de Grace. "Não dói não, sua bebê. Apenas, deixe-o em paz, ok? Até amanhã ele vai voltar ao normal e sua mão estará livre de sua cólera".

Grace bufou bem alto, me olhando diretamente. "De alguma forma, eu não acho que ele vai, Lily".

Eu revirei os olhos de novo, ignorando o olhar significativo de Grace. Eu não sabia o porquê dela achar que o mau humor de James iria durar pra sempre. Não vai. Não pode. Quero dizer, ele já estava se sentindo melhor – ele disse que estava. Já que os meus argumentos não serviram de nada, eu pensei que a declaração de James seria convincente, então, eu peguei o bilhete da aula de feitiços da minha mochila e mostrei para Grace.

"Viu?", eu disse, apontando para as últimas frases. "Ele mesmo disse que já está se sentindo melhor, Gracie".

Grace gemeu, me ignorando, enquanto seus olhos liam o resto do bilhete. Eu ia pegar o bilhete de volta, mas ela se mexeu para a esquerda, tirando o pergaminho do meu alcance, enquanto seus olhos continuavam a percorrer o papel.

"Espera um segundo", ela disse, me lançando um olhar curioso por sob o seu ombro, enquanto eu a olhava furiosamente e tentava pegar o pergaminho de volta. "O que é tudo isso?".

Quando Grace se moveu de novo para que eu pudesse ver o que ela estava apontando, eu aproveitei a oportunidade e peguei o bilhete dela, e li o que ela estava apontando.

"Ah, isso", eu respondi com impaciência, dando de ombros. "Não é nada. James _insiste_ que eu tenho algum tipo de 'complexo de inferioridade' ou algo assim".

"Complexo de inferioridade?", Grace bufou. "É mais como um _estilo de vida_ de inferioridade".

"Eu sei, ele está completamente maluco – espera, _o quê?"._

Imediatamente, Grace começou a rir ao ver a minha cara chocada e apavorada. Eu a olhei furiosamente. O que ela quis dizer com estilo de vida? Não era um estilo de vida! Não era nem mesmo um complexo! Não era _nada._ Eu sou perfeitamente confiante em tudo o que eu faço!

...Bem, na maioria da vezes, de qualquer forma.

No entanto, EU NÃO TENHO UM COMPLEXO DE INFERIORIDADE!

"Eu _não_ tenho nenhum tipo de complexo de inferioridade, Grace Reynolds!".

Sem prestar atenção para a minha negação furiosa e em tom alto e para os meus olhares furiosos, Grace começou a rir ainda mais.

"Não é engraçado!", eu exclamei, cruzando os meus braços, e ainda olhando furiosamente para a forma risonha de Grace. "Pare de rir!".

No meio de suas risadas completamente inapropriadas, Grace ignorou eficientemente o meu pedido para que ela fechasse a matraca, mas conseguiu dizer algumas frases. "Não...não é nada engraçado", ela murmurou, sua cabeça ergueu de tanto que ela ria. Algum tempo depois, parecia que ela finalmente tinha voltado ao normal. Ela olhou para mim e meu rosto nervoso...e depois, começou a rir de novo.

"_Grace_!", eu gemi, desistindo de olhá-la furiosamente, apenas fiquei emburrada. "Dá pra parar, sua idiota?".

"Desculpe", Grace disse, um pequeno sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Mas, vamos lá, Lily, vamos falar sério agora. Sua inferioridade é como se fosse o seu _emprego_, pelo amor de Merlin".

Como se fosse meu emprego? COMO SE FOSSE MEU EMPREGO? Ela estava brincando? Ela tinha que estar brincando. Eu não sou inferior. Não sou! Eu não sei o que há de errado com todas essas pessoas. Quero dizer, sim, eu posso ser um pouco exigente comigo mesma às vezes sobre _algumas_ coisas, mas _todo mundo_ é assim! Você mesmo é sempre o seu pior crítico! É da natureza humana! Eu não sou diferente! Eu bufei de raiva indignada e reiniciei os meus olhares furiosos, enquanto Grace ria mais um pouquinho.

"_Não_ é meu emprego, _não _é um complexo", eu argumentei. "Eu não sou inferior a ninguém!".

"Isso é o que você está dizendo _agora_", Grace respondeu sem rodeios.

"Eu _sempre_ digo isso!".

Grace suspirou longamente. "Você está sendo boba, Lil. Você está em negação – ou, quer saber de uma coisa? Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez não seja um complexo. Mas, de qualquer forma, você tem uma personalidade extremamente-modesta-beirando-a-auto-depreciação, Lily Evans, e você sabe disso".

De novo, eu deixei escapar um gemido de desacordo, apontando para Grace minha cara zangada. Eu estava prestes a começar a discutir mais uma vez sobre a naturalidade da auto-depreciação em adolescentes de dezessete anos e o fato de que eu era realmente normal, quando o meu argumento foi interrompido pelo barulho das portas do Salão Principal sendo abertas violentamente. Todas as cabeças – inclusive a minha e a de Grace – se viraram na direção do barulho.

E quem será que estava atravessando as portas naquele momento? É claro que era o causador de toda essa loucura: o Sr. James Potter.

Um James Potter _extremamente nervoso._

Um James Potter extremamente nervoso, que nem se importou em parar e dizer um oi, quando ele passou por mim. Ele simplesmente andou furiosamente pelos corredores entre as mesas, seu rosto vermelho e sua mandíbula bem comprimida, e bateu as portas de novo, sem nem olhar para trás.

Enquanto as portas se fechavam, o Salão Principal ficou em silêncio.

"Ah, claro", Grace murmurou secamente um pouco depois. "Eu realmente diria que ele está se sentindo _bem_ melhor agora".

Ignorando o sarcasmo, eu lancei um outro olhar frio em direção a Grace, antes de me virar para encarar Sirius, que tinha, silenciosamente – e muito mais calmo – entrado no Salão Principal, ao mesmo tempo em que James saía. Ele estava sacudindo sua cabeça para seus amigos, que o estavam olhando curiosamente.

"Bem", ele disse, com um sorriso de amargura em seu rosto. "Eu não acho que nós vamos ver o Prongs nas aulas essa tarde".

Tanto Remus, quanto Peter sorriram, mas nenhum dois se mexeu ou mostrou qualquer sinal de que tinham acabo de ver um de seus melhores amigos sair do Salão Principal completamente raivoso. Eu os observei com um olhar examinador.

"O que aconteceu?", eu perguntei a Sirius, apontando minha cabeça por onde James tinha acabado de sair todo nervoso.

Sirius abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Dia ruim", foi tudo o que ele disse.

"Bem, isso é _óbvio_", eu respondi sarcasticamente, revirando os meus olhos. "Eu quero dizer, o que foi _aquilo?_ Ele estava bem na última aula".

"Estava?", Sirius questionou, parecendo terrivelmente confuso. "Bem, ele, er...", Sirius parou coçando sua cabeça com distração, enquanto ele se virava na direção em que James tinha acabdo de sair. "Ele, er...ah, que merda, Evans, eu não sei! Apenas deixe ele em paz, ok? Ele está prestes a matar alguém".

Ignorando a ironia do comentário de Sirius e a minha conversa e a de James de ontem à noite, eu cerrei os olhos de forma questionadora para os garotos.

"Mas alguém não deveria ir atrás dele?", eu perguntei, apontando minha mão para a porta. Por que todo mundo estava simplesmente sentado ali? Por que eles – por que _eu _– não estavam fazendo alguma coisa? Quero dizer, James poderia já ter queimado metade da Floresta Proibida até agora, ou tentando assassinar a Lula Gigante, ou ainda ter tropeçado e batido a cabeça em uma pedra. Será que ninguém ia falar com ele? Será que eu deveria?

Peter bufou. "Você ficou _maluca?_ Quando ele está _desse jeito?"._

Eu estava prestes a dizer que ele não _estaria_ assim, se _alguém _ tentasse ajudá-lo, quando Sirius me interrompeu.

"O que o Pete está _tentando_ dizer", Sirius disse, olhando para Peter, "é que não adiantaria nada, Evans. Ele não está com humor para falar agora. Prongs precisa descarregar a raiva dele sozinho".

"Mas ele precisa descarregar a raiva por causa de _quê?_", eu questionei de novo, ainda sem receber respostas de ninguém. "O que o deixou assim tão irritado de novo?".

"Bem, vamos dizer que ele teve um encontro desagradável no corredor", Sirius respondeu sem percalços, ainda fugindo da pergunta. Ele sacudiu sua cabeça, e finalmente se sentou, suspirando suavemente, enquanto ele me alertava calmamente, "Deixa isso pra lá, Lily. Não há nada que você possa fazer por ele neste momento". Então, ele se virou e depois começou a encher o seu prato. Sua cabeça se inclinou e ele começou a cochichar rapidamente com os seus amigos.

Eu queria resistir, queria insistir que pelo menos um deles deveria ir falar com ele, mas descobri que não adiantaria de nada. Não serviria de nada mesmo. Ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim.

"Eles sabem do que estão falando, Lily", Grace me disse calmamente, tirando minha atenção do trio que ainda cochichava. "Você só é amiga de James há sete dias – eles são há _sete anos._ Eu acho que eles sabem lidar com a situação melhor que você, não?".

Eu acenei com a cabeça distraidamente, concordando com Grace, enquanto nós voltávamos nossa atenção para os nossos almoços abandonados. Mas durante todo o tempo, eu estava pensando em James. James e sua exibição de raiva, seu humor assassino, e o fato de que ele tinha, obviamente, mentido para mim quando ele disse que estava se sentindo melhor durante a aula de Feitiços.

Mas por que? Por que ele mentiria?

Eu queria que eu pudesse ir lá e perguntar pra ele.


	16. Capítulo 11 parte 4

**Capítulo 11 – parte 4**

**Ainda mais tarde, arquibancada do campo de Quadribol**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 118**

Observação #118) Coisas só podem ir bem por tanto tempo, antes que alguma coisa dê errado.

Eu estou começando a pensar que isso se tornou o lema da minha vida ou algo assim. É quase completamente idiota como a minha vida parece girar em torno disso. Quero dizer, lá estava eu, felizmente alegre e perfeitamente contente – sem estar indo mal em transfiguração, sem novos amigos apaixonados por mim, meu potencial marido potencialmente apaixonado por mim – e aí, alguma coisa tinha que dar errado. Naturalmente.

E eu acho que eu não deveria ter esperado por isso. Sério. Quero dizer, as coisas só vão assim tão facilmente por tanto tempo, quando você já viveu seus preceitos de forma ruim. É assim que minha funciona. E quando as coisas parecem que, finalmente, estão voltando ao curso normal, alguma coisa tem que aparecer e estragar tudo.

_Eu_ tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo.

_O destino_ tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo.

Eles tinham tudo preparado para mim. Todos. Tudo. Até as forças da natureza querem me pegar. Agora eu percebi que eu devo ter sido alguém extremamente horrível nas minhas vidas passadas, para receber o que eu estou recebendo agora. Quero dizer, quantos doces você tem que roubar de criancinhas para merecer uma sorte como a minha? Quantos bancos você tem que roubar? Quantas pessoas você tem que matar? Quantas noites você tem que passar escondida para depois assassinar idosas em becos escuros? QUANTAS?

Talvez eu tenha sido o Grindewald em alguma vida passada. Ou talvez, eu tenha sido Hitler. Ou aquele cara que foi um carrasco durante a Revolução Francesa e mandava os outros à guilhotina – Robes-alguma coisa ou um outro qualquer – talvez eu tenha sido ele. Eu tinha que ser um deles. Ou talvez eu tenha sido os _três._ Com certeza, isso esclareceria as coisas.

Por hoje, o meu carma horrível tinha, mais uma vez, obtido sucesso em arruinar a minha vida – essa vez, com uma ajudinha super útil da minha boca traidora.

Quando a sua má sorte começa a associar-se com as partes rebeldes de seu corpo, esse é o momento em que você tem que simplesmente jogar a toalha. O mundo está oficialmente trabalhando contra você. A melhor coisa para você fazer é deixar isso pra lá e aceitar a situação. Você pode se mudar para Guam, talvez ajude, mas a não ser que você seja boa com cocos, você provavelmente não vai ter uma vida melhor lá do que a que você tinha na Inglaterra. Você simplesmente tem que aceitar o seu destino, eu acho. Sua vida aqui na terra vai ser um inferno. Aprenda a amá-la assim mesmo.

_Ugh._

Como Sirius tinha previsto, James não foi a nenhuma das aulas que restavam naquele dia. Eu tentei ignorar a sensação de derrota que estava queimando no meu estômago toda vez que eu pensava como James tinha parecido extremamente zangado quando ele tinha saído do Salão Principal na hora do almoço. Eu honestamente tinha pensado que nossa conversa tinha feito com que ele se sentisse melhor, mesmo que tivesse sido só um pouquinho. Quero dizer, ele riu – _riu!_ Pessoas zangadas não riem! Principalmente não na altura em que James estava rindo na aula de Feitiços. Quero dizer, eu tive que mandá-lo parar de tão alto que ele estava rindo! Ele _tinha_ que estar se sentindo melhor. _Tinha_ sim.

Mas aonde tudo aquilo tinha ido? O que poderia tê-lo deixado assim tão chateado de novo? Eu não sabia. Mas me deixou rigorosamente nervosa com ele. Eu disse para Remus de novo que alguém tinha que ir atrás dele quando James não apareceu para a segunda aula da tarde, mas como Sirius, Remus disse que James precisava descarregar a raiva dele sozinho. Eu não consegui achar um sentido nisso tudo, mas me aceitei o conselho de Grace de que os Marotos obviamente conheciam James melhor do que eu. Então, eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser escutar o que os três estavam me falando, apesar de eu não concordar.

As aulas passaram inacreditavelmente lentas depois disso, e eu realmente não estava prestando nenhuma atenção em nenhuma delas. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente fiquei quieta, me preocupando com o James e seu mau humor, Emma e sua saída da Ala Hospitalar, e Amos e seu desejo (sem fundamente) de sair comigo. Em um dia que minha mente só deveria estar cheia de sonhos de Amos e eu nos agarrando, e do nosso futuro encontro, minha mente estava cheia dessa desconfortável sensação de constante medo. Era um sentimento bastante estranho, sério, e eu não gostava disso nem um pouquinho.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, indicando o fim das aulas do dia, tudo o que eu podia pensar era em sair correndo diretamente para o meu dormitório e me deitar. A turbulência de pensamentos cheios de preocupações já era demais. Elas estavam começando a me consumir.

"Está tudo bem com você?", Grace me perguntou, cutucando o meu ombro quando nós nos encontramos fora da sala de Poções. "Você quase perdeu a sua animação com o Amos, sabe".

Eu dei de ombros, cansada. "Foi um longo dia", eu respondi.

Grace não respondeu, e quando eu me virei para olhá-la, eu vi que ela estava mordendo seu lábio desconfortavelmente e desviando o seu olhar do meu. Eu estreitei os olhos com suspeita. "O quê?".

"Er, olha, Lil", ela começou lentamente, olhando para mim, hesitante, "Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas, er...Emma...ela...".

"Sai da Ala Hospitalar hoje", eu terminei, me lembrando do fato perfeitamente bem. "É, eu sei".

"Ah. Certo", Grace concordou com a cabeça, e passou sua mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Pelo jeito que ela ainda estava inquieta, eu sabia que aquilo não era tudo o que ela tinha a dizer, mas ela parecia estar hesitante em continuar. Eu a encarei com expectativa, esperando pelo desconhecido, sabendo que ela ia dizer alguma coisa em algum momento. "E, bem", ela finalmente continuou algum tempo depois, seu sorriso tremendo levemente, "Eu meio que prometi que eu iria me encontrar com ela quando ela saísse...er, agora. Agora mesmo. Na verdade, eu estou um pouco atrasada".

Eu não sei porque eu fiquei surpresa em ouvir isso, mas eu fiquei. Claro que Grace iria buscá-la. Não era _ela_ que não estava falando com a Emma, _eu_ é que estava. É natural que ela queira buscá-la. Na verdade, seria muito estranho se ela não fosse.

Suspirando levemente, eu olhei para o meu relógio, e vi que já eram 4:009. Nove minutos já haviam passado, desde que Emma tinha sido liberada. Grace estava nove minutos atrasada.

"Então, eu acho que você deveria estar se mexendo, não?", eu perguntei, concedendo a Grace a permissão de que ela poderia partir. Grace acenou com a cabeça imediatamente, mas hesitou antes que ela pegasse o caminho oposto em direção à Ala Hospitalar.

"E, você tem certeza que você está bem?", ela perguntou de novo, ainda me olhando de forma preocupada. "Você não parece nada bem, Lil".

Eu mandei pra longe suas preocupações com um leve aceno da minha mão, "Sim, estou bem", eu lhe assegurei mais uma vez. "Eu só vou voltar para o dormitório e dormir. Acho que é tudo o que eu preciso – um bom descanso".

"Certo, ok", Grace concordou, apesar de saber que ela não estava muito feliz em me deixar sozinha quando eu estava parecendo tão mal. " Leia um dos meus livros inúteis, Eles com certeza vão melhorar o seu humor, eu prometo".

Eu bufei e sacudi minha cabeça. "Eu não iria sobreviver a nem _uma_ página daquela porcaria", eu impliquei com ela, sorrindo fracamente. Grace também sorriu, mas ainda estava relutante em partir. Reprimindo mais uma risada, eu mandei ela ir embora com mais um aceno da minha mãe. "Vá", eu ri, sacudindo o meu pulso. "Emma está te esperando!".

Grace concordou com a cabeça e lentamente se virou. Ela sorriu uma última vez por seu ombro, antes de sair correndo pelo corredor em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Quando ela desapareceu, eu deixei escapar um pequeno e triste suspiro.

Eu não estava com raiva dela por ir lá buscar Emma. Apesar de ter parecido que eu estava, eu não estava. Pra falar a verdade, eu sabia, bem lá no fundo, que deveria ter sido eu. _Eu_ deveria ter ido lá buscá-la nessa tarde, Eu deveria ter acabado com as coisas há séculos, ao invés de ter ficado com tanta raiva. Quero dizer, sim, Emma tinha estragado tudo. Ela que pensou coisas erradas e fez a coisa errada, isso não vai mudar. Mas faz parte da vida, não é mesmo? Os amigos não devem se perdoar? Os amigos não devem ficar um do lado do outro apesar de tudo? E ela _tinha_ tentado se desculpar, mesmo que do seu jeito meio irracional e esquisito. Agora, eu acho que é a minha vez. Ela tomou o primeiro passo da última vez, agora era minha vez.

E eu odeio ter que admitir isso, mas tudo isso é por causa de Mac.

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou uma mentirosa completa. Eu sei que eu disse que a sua interferência planejada não tinha me afetado de forma alguma, mas eu acho que é bem óbvio que sim. Eu _tentei _não me importar, tentei ignorar o que ele estava dizendo e a forma com a qual ele estava me olhando – tão determinado, e ao mesmo tempo tão perdido – mas não adiantou. O desgraçado era inteligente e sabia exatamente como me manipular – infelizmente, eu sou manipulada facilmente. E ele acertou na mosca.

Ele era bom. _Muito _bom.

Mas eu acho que ele não é um cara assim tão ruim, o Mac. Mesmo que ele _tenha_ um talento irritante de manipulação. E ele não é exatamente um dos caras mais legais quando ele fica te olhando feio no Salão Principal. Mas obviamente, ele se importa bastante com a Emma para poder vir e falar com alguém que ele supostamente odeia, e isso tem que ser considerado, certo? E ele é inteligente, e é monitor. Essas são qualidades bem atrativas. Ele não pode perder pontos por isso. E, tudo bem, ele não come pão. Eu posso superar isso. Sério, eu posso. Quero dizer, é uma prerrogativa dele colocar o que quiser dentro da boca, certo? Não é da minha conta. É como James e seus ovos nojentos – James gosta deles, eu os desprezo. Eu gosto de pão, Mac o despreza. Nós temos nossos próprios gostos. Só que o de Mac é um pouquinho esquisito.

Eu não estou dizendo que eu _gosto_ dele ou algo assim. Mac, quero dizer. Eu não gosto. Foi ele que causou tudo isso, em primeiro lugar. Mas eu acho que eu não o _odeio_ mais. Pelo bem de Emma, eu não posso. E talvez pelo bem de Mac também, considerando o fato de que ele e Emma não estão mais se falando. Eu só posso imaginar que a rotina no relacionamento deles deve ter alguma coisa a ver com isso. Mas como eu disse ao Mac, eu sei que vai dar tudo certo. Emma gosta dele demais para deixar tudo acabar só por causa de uma briga boba e insignificante com uma amiga. Ela não teria guardado segredo por tanto tempo, se o relacionamento deles não fosse sério. Emma é assim.

Pensar sobre Emma e toda aquela situação complicada só me fez ficar com uma dor de cabeça ainda maior do que a que eu já tinha. Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer, mas isso não significava que eu estava ansiosa para fazê-lo. Eu descobri que eu podia segurar um pouquinho as minhas desculpas para mais tarde, depois que Emma tivesse a chance de melhorar e me mau humor desaparecer. Eu só podia imaginar o tipo de desculpar que eu iria semear com o meu estado atual. Eu acho que ia ficar ainda pior que as desculpas da Emma.

Ao caminhar com muita preguiça para a Torre da Grifinória, eu tentei ignorar a dor repentina da minha cabeça e meu desejo de me jogar no chão e dormir bem ali, no meio do corredor. Eu estou tendo problemas com o fuso horário ultimamente. Será que é porque e estou acordando mais cedo? Mas não é como se eu fosse dormir super tarde – não normalmente, de qualquer forma- então, isso não deveria balancear a coisa toda? Eu acho que estou doente. Eu devo ter algum tipo de doença que te deixa com surtos de letargia. Uma doença muito rara e ridiculamente irritante. Provavelmente, coisa do meu carma. As coisas ruins são sempre armação dele mesmo.

Querendo subir a escada correndo, mas sem tem a energia necessária para fazê-lo, eu fui subindo degrau por degrau lentamente até que eu alcançasse a entrada para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

"Lily Evans? Definitivamente não!"

Eu parei, congelada na soleira da porta do dormitório. Minhas orelhas ficaram alertas ao ouvir o meu nome e a voz muito familiar que o tinha pronunciado.

De repente, sem ser nenhuma surpresa, eu não estava assim tão cansada.

"O que você quer dizer com 'definitivamente não'? Você _viu_ os dois recentemente?".

"Você _o_ viu essa tarde?".

A porta estava quase fechada, mas, obviamente, uma fenda tinha sido deixada aberta acidentalmente, por onde os sons saíam. Pela pequena fenda, eu podia ver o dormitório. Me inclinando silenciosamente, segurando a minha respiração para não fazer nenhum barulho, eu espiei pelo pequeno buraco, nem um pouco surpresa com o que eu achei.

Eu tinha acabado de me deparar com uma Reunião oficial das Patricinhas.

Eu estou me referindo às patricinhas sociais: Elisabeth Saunders e suas várias amigas, clones e colegas de várias turmas diferentes. Patricinhas: pessoas que eu me esforço para não me encontrar diariamente, a qualquer custo.

No entanto, elas estavam bem ali, no meu dormitório, esparramadas pelo quarto, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e falando de mim.

A vida realmente é muito engraçada, não é mesmo?

Eu não deveria ter ouvido. Eu sabia que eu não devia. Nada do que elas dissessem seria algo que eu gostaria de ouvir. Eu simplesmente deveria ter ido embora, abandonado as minhas esperanças de dormir e simplesmente ter me jogado no sofá do Salão Comunal. Mas eu não fiz isso. Foi quase como se eu não pudesse. Foi como se eu fosse a mosca atraída por uma chama. Foi como agitar uma tigela de arroz na minha cara e depois pedir que eu andasse na direção contrária. Apesar de eu saber que não devia, eu me aproximei mais da porta, tendo o cuidado de não abri-la mais do que já estava, e dei mais uma olhada.

O grupo consistia de quatro garotas: Saunders, Carrie Lloyd, June Mackey e Laurie Shaclebolt, uma fofoqueira do sexto ano que se dá muito bem com as outras três. Era difícil imaginar como tanta energia ruim poderia caber em um quarto assim tão pequeno, mas lá estava ela. E, do que elas estavam falando, de qualquer modo? De quem? Quem elas tinham visto esta tarde? E o que tudo isso tinha a ver comigo?

"É só um boato", Saunders zombou, chamando minha atenção para o dormitório novamente. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, com Carrie Lloyd deitada do seu lado, o olhar em seu rosto indicando que ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. "Ele mesmo me disse que era só um boato".

"Então, ele estava mentindo", June insistiu, mexendo em uma mexa de seu longo cabelo. "Todo mundo sabe que é verdade. É tão óbvio. Eles nem mesmo se importam em esconder".

Saunders olhou furiosa para June. "Ele não estava mentindo", ela respondeu com raiva, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Ele não mente para mim, ok? Vocês estão loucas".

"Tanto faz, Liz", Carrie suspirou, mostrando que ela obviamente achava a negação de Elisabeth idiota. "Mas eles tomam _o café da manhã_ juntos _bem cedinho._ Você francamente acha que tudo o que eles fazem é _comer?_".

As palavras de Carrie me congelaram e meu coração, de repente, começou a bater forte em meu peito. Café da manhã...boatos...eu e...

Elas _não podiam..._

"Pela última vez, James Potter _não_ está namorando Lily Evans!".

Ai, merda.

Ai, droga.

Elas podiam.

Minha forte dor de cabeça de alguns minutos antes aumentou dez vezes mais quando finalmente caiu a ficha sobre o que o grupo estava falando.

Elas pensavam que eu e James estávamos namorando. Assim com Grace e Sirius haviam pensado. Assim como, aparentemente, todo mundo estava pensando. Mas nós _não_ estávamos. Nós estávamos tão longe disso que chegava até a ser engraçado! Por que será que todo mundo entendia errado? O que é que há entre mim e James que, de repente, faz com que todo mundo grite, "Ei! Olha! Casalzinho passando!' para todos que nos viam?

ONDE ESSES IMBECIS ESTÃO CONSEGUINDO ESSAS IDÉIAS IDIOTAS?!

"Talvez Liz esteja certa", Laurie Shaclebolt disse, chamando a minha atenção para ela e para a cena que estava acontecendo lá dentro. "E Hogsmeade?".

Hogsmeade? Espera um segundo...

"Isso mesmo!", Saunders gritou de forma triunfante, olhando de forma convencida tanto para June, quanto para Carrie. "Expliquem Hogsmeade, então! Evans vai com Amos Diggory! Por que ela iria com ele, se ela estivesse namorando James?".

Eu tive que conter as minhas exclamações de concordância, enquanto todas ponderavam a pergunta de Saunders, metade delas ainda tentando criar uma desculpa que a contrariasse.

É claro que eu vou com Amos! Por que elas não conseguem compreender isso? Por que eu iria sair com Amos se eu estivesse namorando James? Elisabeth Saunders pode ser uma das pessoas mais idiotas e irritantes que eu já conheci, mas as células de seu cérebro estavam obviamente funcionando bem melhor do que as células do seu grupinho.

"Obviamente, ela quer deixá-lo com ciúmes", June explicou, sem ter a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando. "Talvez eles estivessem brigados quando o meu primo idiota convidou a Evans na noite passada. Do jeito que James está irritadíssimo o dia todo, eu imagino que eles ainda tenham que discutir o assunto".

Eu segurei um grande gemido de frustração. Não, não, _não!_ Elas entenderam tudo _errado!_ O mau humor de James não tem nada a ver _comigo._ É só um dia ruim! Todo mundo tem dias ruins! Ele está bem com o fato de eu sair com Amos. Ele está _feliz_ por mim. É isso o que os amigos _fazem_ – eles apóiam uns aos outros nos seus casos românticos. E eu não estava tentando deixar ninguém com _ciúme. _Eu _quero_ sair com o Amos. Eu _sempre_ quis sair com Amos. Eu pensei que June, dentre todas as pessoas, saberia disso, já que foi ela quem me _subornou_ o usando.

QUAL O PROBLEMA DESSAS GAROTAS?

Ai, como eu me coloquei em uma situação dessas? Por que Hogwarts tem que ter essas fofocas que viajam com a velocidade da luz? Que direito essas pessoas têm de fazerem suposições sobre James e meu relacionamento? Que direito elas tem de saber sobre eu e Amos – _como_ elas sabem sobre eu e Amos? Aquela lufa-lufa maldita deve ter contado pra cada pessoa que ela conhecia ou que passasse pela sua frente!

Malditos boatos...

"Eles ficaram trocando bilhetinhos durante a aula de Feitiços inteirinha", Elisabeth reagiu, olhando para June de forma penetrante. "É óbvio que eles se falaram. James tem coisa melhor pra fazer, ao invés de ficar com raiva da maldita Lily por causa dos gracejos dela com o seu primo, June".

Eu não sabia se eu ficava muito satisfeita ou muito ofendida com a reposta de Elisabeth.

E eu e Amos não _gracejamos_...

"Então, talvez eles esclareceram as coisas, mas Evans se recusa a cancelar o seu encontro com o Diggory", Carrie sugeriu, também completamente errada. " Isso deixaria qualquer garoto irritado, não é mesmo?".

Não, nós não esclarecemos as coisas! Não, não é por isso que ele está irritado!

JAMES POTTER NÃO GOSTA DE MIM!! NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS NAMORANDO!! ELAS ENTENDERAM TUDO ERRADO!!

"_Não _foi isso que aconteceu", Saunders atacou, olhando furiosamente para Carrie agora. Era óbvio que ela estava tremendamente exasperada com o fato de que seus clones e colegas não estavam, pela primeira vez, concordando com suas palavras e caprichos.

"Eu também não gosto nada disso, Liz", June disse, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada. "Mas fatos são fatos. Quero dizer, a garota desfez a nosstra troca para que ela pudesse ir com o James, ao invés do Amos. Obviamente, ela não está tão interessada no meu primo como ela deixa transparecer".

Bem, agora espera um pouquinho aí! _Eu_ não fiz isso. _Amos e James_ que desfizeram a troca. Eu só concordei. Não foi eu! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! A maldita garota só estava ressentida porque James não conseguiria suportar estar perto dela nem por algumas horas!

" Não dá pra perceber isso pelo jeito que ela fala", Carrie acrescentou, revirando os olhos. "Eu pensei que ela estava caidinha pelo garota, já que ela está sempre comentando sobre ele com Reynolds e Vance".

Eu _estou_ caidinha por ele! Eu vou casar com _ele_, NÃO COM JAMES!!

Quando eu descobri que eu estava espumando e as minhas negações prestes a saírem, eu tive que manter os meus lábios comprimidos para mantê-las dentro de mim. E aí, eu percebi que eu tinha que sair dali. Eu estava cansada de todas aquelas suposições idiotas e aquelas malditos boatos e mentiras. Se eu ouvisse mais alguma coisa, eu ia acabar não tendo outra escolha e entrar lá e fazê-las ouvir. Como elas se atrevem a sentar lá e compartilhar mentiras sobre mim e quem eu estou namorando? Eu não quero ser um de seus assuntos de _fofoca!_

No entanto, quando eu estava me virando para ir embora, eu descobri que eu obviamente não tinha sido a única a ter chegado em um limite. Com um barulho de molas da cama, eu ouvi, pela fenda da porta, Elisabeth Saunders gritar bem alto e claro. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que as garotas lá no Salão Comunal da Sonserina também ouviram de tão alto que ela estava falando.

"Vocês estão malucas!", ela exclamou com tanto veneno, que eu parei no meio do caminho. "Não importa se Evans gosta ou não de Diggory! _James não gosta dela!_ Ela é uma piranha idiota, desprezível, asquerosa e egoísta e James está tão acima dela que chega a ser cômico! Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele estivesse andando com ela só por _pena_!".

Minha boca abriu de tanto desgosto. Desprezível? Asquerosa? Idiota e egoísta? Uma _piranha?_

_PENA?_

Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, meus pés começaram a andar na direção da porta.

"Mas ele gostava dela demais no quinto e sexto anos", Carrie arugumentou, enquanto eu alcançava o limiar da porta mais uma vez. A voz de Elisabeth ressoou de novo, e eu mal a registrei de tão consumida pela raiva.

"E daí? Isso é bobagem agora. Ele não gosta mais dela. Ele me _disse_ que não gostava. Ele – ".

" – ele pode decidir sozinho quem ele namora ou não, com ou sem seu consentimento e aprovação, não é mesmo?".

Todos os olhos voaram para a porta, enquanto eu entrava no quarto, abrindo a porta com um pequeno e elegante sorriso. Eu me forcei a aparentar que eu estava calma e controlada, sem mostrar nem um pouquinho da raiva e desgosto que eu estava sentindo por dentro. Eu escondi o meu prazer ao ver a expressão de choque na Saunders, o espanto de Carrie, e a boca escancarada de June Mackey. Laurie Shacklebolt se engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada quando ouviu minhas palavras. Ninguém falou nada. Todos se encaravam.

Recuperando-se do choque com uma tosse desconfortável, os olhos esbugalhados de Elisabeth passaram a conter um olhar furioso. "Escutando atrás da porta, Evans?".

Eu dei de ombros casualmente, dando mais passos para dentro do dormitório e depois coloquei minha mochila em cima da minha cama, ignorando os olhares que seguiam cada um dos meus movimentos. Eu podia sentir a elegância (que,periodicamente, dava o ar da graça), voltar mais uma vez, enquanto eu me virava para encarar o quarteto desorientado e assustado.

"A mãe de vocês nunca lhe ensinaram a não falar por trás dos outros pelas costas?", eu disse, erguendo minha sobrancelha. Quando ninguém disse nada, eu deixei escapar uma risada suave e inteligente, fazendo um barulho desaprovador com a minha língua. "Vocês pegam _toda _a informação errada desse jeito, sabe".

"Informação errada?", Laurie Shacklebolt repetiu, sua orelha especialista em ouvir fofocas animando-se imediatamente ao ouvir meu tom satírico. "Que tipo de informação errada nós temos, Lily? Importa-se em compartilhar conosco?".

Foi aí que eu percebi que eu não estava mais no controle da minha boca. Minha elegância combinada com a minha boca idiota, mentirosa e traidora tinha tomado o comando, e estava jorrando coisas que eu sabia que, de alguma forma, me colocariam em alguma encrenca. No entanto, eu já tinha ido longe demais para poder sair dessa, e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não tinha apreciado as reações daquelas fúteis covardes (que eu teria matado alegremente alguns minutos atrás) ao ouvirem meus comentários muito-elegantes-para-ser-verdade.

"O que vocês querem saber?", eu respondi evasivamente, sabendo que Laurie não encobriria nada.

Assim como eu esperava, Laurie bateu palmas animadamente, florescendo com a minha resposta. "Você e James Potter estão realmente namorando?", foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou. "E Amos Diggory? Não me diga que você está ficando com os dois ao mesmo tempo! Eu nunca achei que você tinha isso dentro de você!".

Eu deixei escapar mais uma pequena risada, e dei de ombros. "Ah, Amos é uma gracinha", eu respondi verdadeiramente, olhando de esguelha para June Mackey. Ela se mexeu desconfortável ao olhar pra mim. "Eu vou para Hogsmeade com ele semana que vem".

"E James?", Laurie perguntou, não perdendo nada. Eu sorri de novo.

"James", eu repeti, um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios. "Bem, o que tem pra se dizer dele, hm? Ele é inteligente e engraçado e – bem, tenho certeza que eu não sou a primeira a dizer que ele faz o meu coração acelerar, certo?", Laurie concordou com a cabeça agressivamente, antecipando que mais fofoca boa estava para vir. Ela nem tinha idéia de que não era eu que estava falando, mas sim minha boca, que tem uma mente própria e adorava mentir para as pessoas por motivo nenhum. Eu sacudi a minha cabeça lamentavelmente, me orgulhando ao ver a expressão impressionada de Elisabeth, e continuei, "Eu não sei porque eu demorei tanto tempo para descobrir isso – Merlin sabe que ele foi desesperado para me namorar há alguns anos atrás. No entanto – por sorte – agora ele – ".

"Não desperdiçaria seu tempo com uma piranha idiota como você, nem mesmo se você o _pagasse_", Elisabeth me interrompeu fatalmente, seus olhos estreitados virados para mim, sua expressão impressionada tinha sido substituída por uma de puro ódio. Seu comentário me feriu, como sempre, mas dessa vez eu não me deixei intimidar. Com um estouro de raiva dentro de mim, eu a olhei furiosamente, deixando meu mau humor que estava adormecido dentro de mim escapar pela primeira vez na conversa. "Não estou certa, Evans?", ela continuou suavemente, sua voz contendo um óbvio tom de complacência, pensando que ela tinha me pegado nas minhas mentiras. Ela se virou para encarar suas amigas, rindo casualmente, como se a minha presença e minhas palavras não tivessem a desconcertado minutos antes. "A sangue-ruim idiota não conseguiria manter a atenção de ninguém – muito menos de _James Potter – _por um segundo". Ela me encarou mais uma vez, seu olhar mostrando uma superioridade que ela obviamente sentia. "Ele pode ter gostado de você uma vez, Evans", ela murmurou maldosamente, me olhando ainda mais furiosa, "mas agora está tudo acabo, não é mesmo?".

Minha cabeça estava dizendo sim, gritando que ela estava certa. James pode ter gostado de mim antes, mas ele não gostava mais. Eu sabia que não. Ele tinha reprovado no teste. Eu _queria_ que ele tivesse reprovado no teste. No entanto, ao encarar Saunders, observando seus lábios se curvarem naquele sorriso satisfeito dela, as palavras que saíram depois não deveriam ter sido aquelas.

"Eu não estaria tão certa se fosse você", eu respondi com tanta força que a convicção de Saunders recuou por um instante. "Você sabe o que dizem, não sabe?", eu continuei, minha voz contendo o tom superior que ela tinha usado alguns minutos antes. Eu parei, meu olhar perfurando os seus olhos, enquanto eu, calmamente, enfatizava cada uma das próximas palavras, "Velhos hábitos são_ difíceis_ de se acabar".

A boca de Elisabeth se escancarou.

"Ou, nesse caso", eu disse, incapaz de me segurar, "Eu diria que velhos _amores_ são difíceis de se acabar, não é mesmo?".

Minha última provocação ganhou um grito da louca-por-fofoca Laurie Shacklebolt, enquanto que Elisabeth continuou a me olhar, sua confiança e superioridade vacilando a cada segundo. Demorou um tempo para que eu percebesse o que eu mesma tinha acabado de falar. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de se acabar? Velhos _amores_ são difíceis de se acabar? Eu, por acaso, acabei de falar que...

Ai, meu _Deus._

Ai, merda, eu falei.

Ou, pra ser mais exata, a minha boca traidora falou.

Mas, sério, de qualquer jeito que você observasse, eu tinha acabado de anunciar publicamente o que estive lutando para "_desanunciar" _pela última semana e meia.

Eu tinha acabado de contar para a Elisabeth Saunders que eu estava namorando James Potter.

"Você está mentindo", Saunders respondeu com raiva, sua voz baixa e fatal. "Ele disse que vocês não estavam namorando. _Você está _com o Diggory. Ele não está – ".

"Tem certeza disso?", eu disse, mesmo que tivesse começado a entrar em pânico internamente com as coisas que a minha boca, por alguma razão, estava tentando impondo na cabeça dessas meninas. Elisabeth Saunders não me responder, mas seus olhares furiosos tornaram-se tão ameaçadores que ela não precisava dizer nada. Eu podia dizer simplesmente pela expressão dela que ela estava engolindo cada uma das minhas mentiras.

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou apavorada com isso.

"Então, vocês estão?", Laurie, por trás de Saunder, perguntou animadamente, agitando-se esporadicamente com o estimulo disso tudo. "Você e James Potter estão namorando?".

Se eu tivesse deixado a minha maldita e podre boca ter falado o que desse na telha, o que teria saído dela provavelmente seria algo como "Mas claro", ou "Você pensou o contrário?", ou talvez, uma resposta até mais hostil "Pode estar certa, caralho!". Todas essas respostas teriam sido mentiras completas, mas todas, de alguma forma, seriam aceitáveis, segundo minha boca mentirosa, traidora e que-fala-sozinha-sem-nem-pensar-na-real-validade-de-suas-palavras.

Então, exercendo a única parcela de poder que ainda restava contra a minha boca independente, eu me forcei a dar de ombros. "Eu acho que você pode tirar as suas próprias conclusões, não é mesmo, Laurie?".

Laurie parecia tão desapontada quanto a minha boca por causa da minha resposta sem compromisso. Um pouco contrariada por não ter recebido uma confissão direta, mas não inteiramente desencorajada, Laurie sorriu abertamente, olhando na direção de Carrie e June em busca de alguma confirmação para o que ela tinha acabado de ouvir. Carrie estava me encarando, seus olhos super esbugalhados, enquanto que June estava olhando para todos os lugares, bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada como se fosse uma distração. O consentimento inexistente delas parecia ser suficiente para Laurie, e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

"Interessante", ela disse com um sorriso, suas sobrancelhas se agitaram.

Obviamente tendo agüentado o bastante, Elisabeth bateu na cabeça de Laurie por trás, seu olhar furioso alternando-se entre mim e Laurie. "Ela está mentindo, sua idiota!", Saunders exclamou, com seus braços cruzados. "Você não acredita em todas essas mentiras, acredita?". Ela virou a sua atenção para mim, o ódio ardendo dentro de mim, enquanto ela olhava com raiva. "Você é uma maldita _mentirosa._ É melhor você parar de se transformar em uma coisa que você não é, sua sangue-ruim, porque qualquer um com metade de um _cérebro_ pode ver através de sua fachada". Seus pés se moveram a cada palavra que ela dizia, se aproximando cada vez mais de onde eu estava. Ela parou apenas quando ela estava exatamente na minha frente. Ela abaixou o tom de sua voz perigosamente. "Você não tem a mínima idéia do que você está enfrentando, Evans".

_O quê? Uma_ bêbada_ mal-amada e egocêntrica?_

As palavras estavam ali, na ponta da minha língua, morrendo para sair, mas foram compelidas para dentro, antes que elas tivessem uma chance de aparecer. Nem mesmo a minha boca traidora tinha a coragem ou sangue-frio para pronunciá-las. Por mais que eu estivesse morrendo de raiva da Elisabeth e sua pessoa idiota e pretensiosa, existem coisas que você simplesmente não diz no calor do momento – principalmente na frente de outras pessoas. Não que o suposto problema de bebedeira da Saunders fosse segredo para suas amigas – James parecia saber uma horrível parte dessa história, de qualquer forma – mas era mais o princípio da coisa. Eu não podia – não iria – me rebaixar a tanto. Eu, não só, teria que lidar com a fúria de Saunders, como eu não acho que James iria gostar disso também, e considerando o fato de que eu tinha acabado de declarar, hipocritamente, que ele era meu namorado, eu não acho que seria inteligente brincar com mais um pouco da pequenina paciência de meu novo amigo. Então, enquanto que minha boca geralmente nem se importava em dizer que coisas que ela não devia, esse parecia ser um caso excepcional. Minha boca permaneceu fechadinha, as palavras morreram nos meus lábios.

Ás vezes eu odeio ter uma consciência.

"Acredite no que quiser, Saunders", eu disse um tempo depois, minha voz contendo aquele tom de desafio que eu sabia que a deixaria maluca. Eu comecei a me aproximar da porta, com meus olhos nunca deixando os de Elisabeth, mas com meu coração batendo freneticamente dentro do meu peito. Quando eu finalmente tirei o meu olhar do fitar cheio de ódio de Elisabeth, eu não olhei para nenhuma das outras garotas que estavam no quarto, enquanto eu me virava para ir embora. Eu não falei de novo, enquanto eu abria a porta do dormitório e silenciosamente saía do quarto e fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Uma vez fora do quarto, minha mão soltou-se da maçaneta lentamente. Eu fiquei parada nas sombras da escada das meninas. Gradualmente, a compreensão do que eu tinha acabado de fazer – o que eu tinha acabado de declarar – me atingiu mais forte do que quando tinha saído da minha boca.

Eu, repentinamente, me senti muito mal.

E quase logo depois da minha aflição repentina ter me atingido, eu sabia mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que eu precisava sair dali.

Eu precisava encontrar o James.

Eu precisava encontrar o James e eu tinha que contar a ele que eu tinha acabado de informar a sua ex-namorada e suas amigas que nós estávamos namorando.

Com um tanto de pânico me propelindo adiante, eu comecei a descer as escadas correndo...

...e quase esbarrei em alguém que estava vindo, quase as derrubando e quase as matando com a minha saída apressada.

Tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

"Ah! Desculpe! Eu estou – ".

"Lily?".

Meu olhar se levantou para a pessoa que eu tinha acabado de esbarrar alguns minutos antes, meu coração batendo ainda mais forte do que antes, quando eu percebi quem que eu quase tinha matado.

_Emmeline._

Eu contive um gemido.

Ah, claro. Isso era _realmente_ o que eu precisava.

Emma estava piscando seriamente para mim, seus olhos cheios de choque e seu rosto um pouquinho pálido, apesar de não saber se era por causa da sua doença recente, ou pelo fato de que eu quase a tinha matado.

"Lily?", ela repetiu, sua voz estranhamente áspera. "Está tudo bem? Qual é o problema?".

Eu quase ri ao ouvir a pergunta. Qual era o problema? Qual era o _problema?_ Qual _não era_ o problema? Eu tinha acabado de contar a minha arquiinimiga e a suas amigas que eu estava namorando o meu novo e atualmente extremamente irritado amigo, e eu tinha quase empurrado minha ex melhor amiga pela escada.

Mas tudo estava vem. Tudo estava maravilhoso.

Eu nunca quis tanto me matar como eu queria naquele momento.

"Lily?", Emma perguntou de novo, subindo mais alguns degraus, quando eu ainda assim não respondi, e simplesmente a encarei. "Lily, qual é o problema? É – ".

Eu comecei a sacudir minha cabeça freneticamente, já recomeçando a descer as escadas, passando por Emma na minha pressa de sair dali. Eu simplesmente não podia lidar com aquilo tudo bem ali. Eu só podia lidar com um problema dramático e modificador-de-vidas de cada vez. Emma teria que esperar na fila. Eu a chamaria quando acabasse de lidar com James.

"Eu tenho...eu tenho que ir", eu murmurei, enquanto eu continuava a descer as escadas, tentando ignorar a expressão magoada no rosto de Emma, enquanto eu passava por ela. "Me...me desculpe".

"Lily, espera – ".

No entanto, eu ignorei os pedidos de Emma e apenas continuei a descer a escada, minhas pernas movendo-se mais rápido do que costumava. Quando eu alcancei o final da escadaria, eu tive que conter mais um gemido, quando eu me deparei com mais um adversário incômodo.

Eu precisava encontrar o James.

Mas, onde James _estava?_

Eu não o tinha visto desde quando ele tinha feito sua saída triunfal e irritada na hora do almoço, mas só Merlin sabia onde o garoto estava agora. Ele podia estar em qualquer lugar. Ele podia estar na metade do caminho para Guam agora. E se ele estivesse, ele foi muito imprudente em não me levar junto com ele.

Eu comecei a examinar o Salão Comunal, sem saber exatamente o que eu estava procurando. Sem ter nenhuma pista do que fazer, eu comecei a procurar por algum tipo de idéia, inclinação ou epifania...

E, então, eu encontrei.

"Sirius! Sirius Black!".

Escondido em um canto, sentado em uma das muitas mesas do Salão Comunal, Sirius estava junto com Remus e Peter, que pareciam estar envolvidos em uma partida de xadrez bastante intensa. Sirius parecia estar tentando pressioná-los psicologicamente toda vez que um dos dois se preparava para mover uma peça.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, Moony", Sirius disse ao Remus, enquanto eu corri para onde o grupo estava sentado. "E, confie em mim, não faça isso. Não é uma boa jogada. Você vai se arrepender".

"_Cala a boca, _Padfoot".

"Mas ele está certo", Peter insistiu, inclinando-se em sua cadeira, enquanto ele sorria de forma convencida para Remus. "Você não pode me vencer, Moony. Apenas jogue a toalha. Nem se incomode. Eu sou _imbatível_",

"Er, eu não estaria assim tão certo se fosse você, Pete", Sirius informou Peter lentamente, agora adotando outra estratégia. "Eu acabei de ver o que Remus está pensando _agora_ e, vou te contar, é muito _bom_ – ".

"Sirius, cadê o James?".

O garoto parou um momento de encher o saco dos outros dois e se virou para me encarar com um olhar de surpresa.

"Oi, Lily", Peter me cumprimentou, acenando de onde ele estava.

"Oi", eu disse rapidamente, lançando um pequeno sorriso para Peter. "Algum de vocês sabe onde ele está?".

"Tem alguma coisa errada?", Remus pergundou, me olhando de forma estranha. Eu devia estar mais em pânico do que eu pensava.

""Er, ainda não", eu respondi com um pequeno tremor, sem ter disposição para mentir mais. Os três marotos trocaram olhares entre si curiosos.

Sirius me olhou, sua expressão difícil de ler. "Olha, Evans", ele disse lentamente, um pequeno suspiro escapando de seus lábios. "Eu sei que vocês, garotas, adoram uma besteira do tipo "vamos conversar para que ele se sinta melhor", mas isso não funciona com nós, garotos".

"Eu não estou tentando – ".

"Apenas deixe-o esfriar a cabeça, ok? Se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu fui dar uma olhada nele agora a pouco".

"E?".

"E ele jogou um balaço na minha cabeça", ele respondeu secamente.

Eu contraí os músculos involuntariamente. "Er, e quando exatamente foi isso?".

"Há uns vinte minutos atrás".

Eu suspirei longamente, esfregando os meus olhos de maneira cansada. Eu considerei por um momento adiar a coisa toda. Quero dizer, isso poderia esperar até amanhã, certo? James não estava em condições de ouvir o que eu tinha pra dizer hoje à noite. Ele não estava em condições de fazer _nada_, na verdade. Eu poderia adira a minha confissão constrangedora por mais um dia. Nada iria acontecer num período curto de algumas horas. Eu simplesmente falaria com James amanhã, quando ele estivesse se sentindo melhor e quando fosse menos provável que ele me mataria com sua vassoura ou com um balaço ou algo assim.

Eu tinha acabado de me decidir, quando eu ouvi uma risada repentina e familiar bem atrás de mim. Eu virei a minha cabeça na direção da escada das meninas.

Descendo as escadas, rindo intensamente, enquanto murmurava rapidamente por trás de suas mãos para outra garota, estava Laurie Shaclebolt. Quando ela percebeu que a estava olhando, ela sorriu abertamente e depois começou a cochichar ainda mais rápido para sua colega.

Foi aí que eu percebi que não tinha jeito de adiar o que eu tinha que fazer.

Eu me virei novamente para Sirius, a dor de cabeça que tinha sido esquecida voltou de novo com força total. "O campo de quadribol, então?", eu perguntei a ele rapidamente.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. "Mas Evans – _Evans!"._

Eu ignorei os chamados de Sirius que estava vindo atrás de mim, pensando apenas em chegar até James antes que alguém o fizesse primeiro. Eu passei pelo buraco do retrato, quase derrubando um primeiranista na minha pressa de sair. Eu gritei uma rápida desculpa por sobre o meu ombro, mas não parei – _eu não podia _parar. A imagem de Laurie Shacklebolt cochichando e rindo, enquanto ela e sua amiga olhavam para mim fez com que um gemido não característico escapasse dos meus lábios. A última coisa de que eu precisava era de uma ampla parte da fábrica de fofocas de Hogwarts deixando que o James ainda nervoso soubesse que eu tinha, acidentalmente, informado a sua ex-namorada e suas amigas fofoqueiras que nós estávamos namorando. Eu só podia imaginar o que iria acabar acontecendo. Se você achou que James estava de mau humor _antes..._

Sirius tinha recebido um balaço. Eu provavelmente iria receber uma facada.

Ou talvez, não uma facada. Talvez James ache que seja muito esforço ter que conjurar alguma coisa. Talvez, ele simplesmente pule de sua vassoura, caia bem em cima de mim e comece a me estrangular até que eu esteja morta.

É, acho que isso.

E, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não o culpo.

Enquanto eu corria pelos corredores, ignorando os olhares estranhos que eu estava recebendo e os chamados da Professora McGonagall para que eu fosse mais devagar, a imagem de James me estrangulando no meio do campo de Quadribol passavam na minha mente.

Não era exatamente uma das imagens mais bonitas para se ter constantemente rodando na sua cabeça.

Eu tentei não recuar, enquanto eu abria as portas da frente do castelo, o ar frio passando por mim e me fazendo perceber que eu não tinha trazido minha capa. Minhas vestes, apesar de serem úteis dentro do castelo, não tinha a mínima chance lá fora, com esse frio severo. Por que eu tinha que precisar ir lá fora justo em um dia tão anormalmente congelante?

Maldito carma...me coloca nessas confusões idiotas...

Quando eu cheguei no campo de Quadribol, eu estava morrendo de frio, totalmente em pânico e completamente sem fôlego. Eu me encostei em uma das arquibancadas, fechando meus olhos e respirando profundamente, me contentando com o fato de que eu contaria tudo, antes que qualquer outra pessoa o fizesse. Parando por um momento, esperando as batidas do meu coração voltarem a seu estado normal, eu, de modo cansado, me afastei da arquibancada, minhas pernas parecendo uma geléia. Dando uma volta na arquibancada, me segurando com uma mão para me apoiar, eu olhei para o céu, observando um pequeno borrão no céu voar pra lá e pra cá.

Na verdade, ele estava mais era, de forma graciosa e maluca, caindo, ao invés de voar.

Qualquer um que tenha dito, alguma vez, que James Potter não tinha talento para voar, obviamente é maluco.

Enquanto eu observava lá em cima, eu tive que segurar um grito, quando eu vi o que ele estava fazendo. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele está nervoso e tudo mais, e que aqueles truques que ele estava fazendo era, provavelmente como tirar doce de criança pra ele mas, francamente, ele estava _tentando_ se matar? Quem, por vontade própria, voaria daquele jeito? Quem? Ele é _louco?_ Ele deve ser. Ele tem que ser. Qualquer um pensaria isso. Quero dizer, quando você vê alguém mergulhando na direção do chão e depois se levantando um pouquinho antes de chocar-se e ser transformado em pedacinhos, você não consideraria essa pessoa meio anormal? Principalmente quando, logo depois dessa pessoa ter conseguido escapar da morte, ela vai lá e voa e faz tudo isso _de novo?_ Isso é mesmo necessário? Ele estava _querendo_ que eu tivesse um ataque cardíaco? _Ele _estava querendo ter um ataque cardíaco?

Isso só prova ainda mais o meu ponto de que Quadribol e voar estragam o sua cérebro permanentemente.

Sério. Você fica sem pensar logicamente e de forma segura. É uma droga disfarçada de esporte, e todo mundo é pressionado a praticá-lo. É daqueles tipos de coisa como "Ah, vamos lá, Lily, vamos jogar Quadribol. Todo mundo joga", e que você simplesmente tem que recuar e dizer, "Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro viver para ver o amanhâ".

Porque, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: Quadribol mata.

E quando James chocar-se contra o chão e bater com a cabeça e abri-la, ele vai perceber isso. Mas, até lá, eu receio que será tarde demais.

Essas são as provações e tribulações de um viciado.

Então, enquanto eu fiquei lá, o observando, me encolhendo toda vez que ele se aproximava demais do chão pro meu gosto, eu considerei gritar para que ele pudesse perceber que eu estava lá. Mas quando James moveu-se rapidamente em direção ao chão, pela sexta ou quinta vez e eu vi a tensão em sua mandíbula e aquela expressão vazia em seu rosto, eu pensei que talvez fosse mais inteligente esperar até que ele tivesse mais algumas experiências de quase morte para acalmá-lo.

Talvez, se ele valorizasse a sua vida o suficiente, ele não seria tão rápido em tirar a minha.

Então, aqui estou eu, sentada na arquibancada da Grifinória, observando James tentando se matar (agora ele está fazendo essas voltas e giros enquanto ele vai em direção ao chão. Maldito idiota...), esperando que ele fique de saco cheio. Eu acho que não importa se eu não contar pra ele agorinha mesmo, contanto que ele fique no meu campo de visão. Assim, eu poderia assegurar que nenhuma idiota fofoqueira não conte o que eu fiz antes de mim. Eu acho que se eu simplesmente deixá-lo esfriar a cabeça, talvez essa história toda se torne uma daquelas coisas que a gente pode olhar pra trás e rir, sabe? Sem ressentimentos, sem raiva, sem assassinato –

Espera, o que ele está fazendo?

Ele está...

Ele não pode já ter acabado! Ele não pode _ir embora._

ESPERA, SEU IDIOTA!!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Ainda na arquibancada do campo de Quadribol**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 118**

"James! James Potter!".

Eu estava gritando o seu nome com toda a força que meus pulmões possuíam, correndo com toda a energia que ainda me restava para tentar alcançá-lo antes que ele entrasse no vestuário, onde eu não seria mais capaz de ficar de olho nele. Mas, mesmo assim, demorou séculos para ele perceber que eu estava ali. Ele simplesmente continuou andando muito nervoso na direção do vestiário, mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que ele andou durante a hora do almoço hoje, ignorando completamente os meus gritos urgentes e meus acenos frenéticos com a mão.

Ele era _surdo_?".

"JAMES POTTER! FAZ O FAVOR DE ESPERAR PELO MENOS UM MINUTO, DROGA!".

Meu último chamado parecia ser suficiente para acordar até mesmo um morto-vivo – ou, nesse caso, James – e ele, finalmente, se virou, bem na frente do vestiário.

Eu rapidamente o alcancei. Tossindo e ofegando, eu parei na sua frente: ele estava completamente exausto e mais do que um pouquinho irritado.

"Você...está...tentando...me..._matar?_", eu disse, segurando seus ombros em busca de apoio, enquanto eu me inclinava e continuava a arquejar. "Você...é...completamente _surdo_...ou algo assim?".

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Lily?", James perguntou sem rodeios, escolhendo ignorar completamente as minhas acusações ofegantes. Eu me ergui lentamente da minha posição curvada e o olhei furiosamente, enquanto eu continuava a respirar com dificuldade.

"Eu preciso falar com você", eu disse pra ele de modo irritante, nem um pouquinho a fim de ouvir as suas tolices, quando eu tinha acabado de correr a toda velocidade o campo de quadribol inteiro, gritando e berrando como uma maldita maníaca, sendo completamente ignorado por ele. Ele queria ser grosseiro? Poxa, eu tinha uma dor imensa e uma _câimbra _irritante por causa dele! Eu também posso ficar nervosa, sabe! "Só...me de um segundo, certo? Eu tenho que ter certeza que eu posso...me recuperar de forma apropriada de toda essa _longa corrida_".

James revirou os olhos e começou a dar alguns passos na direção do vestiário. "Olha, Lily, eu não estou com humor pra isso agora. Você pode esperar – ".

"Não, não _posso_!", eu respondi com raiva, tentando impedi-lo de sair e também tentando impedir o ataque cardíaco iminente que eu podia sentir que estava prestes a ocorrer dentro do meu peito. Eu, definitivamente, precisava começar a me exercitar um pouquinho mais.

"Então?", James exigiu com seus olhos estreitados. "Diga o que você tem pra me dizer e pronto, ok? Eu preciso tomar banho".

Eu o olhei com raiva mais uma vez, sem querer argumentar. Ele estava todo desarrumado por causa do vôo, seu cabelo todo bagunçado, seu rosto e mãos cobertos por manchas sujas. Havia até um pequeno corte em sua testa, provavelmente conseqüência de umas das várias vezes que ele não conseguiu subir rápido o suficiente de seus mergulhos. Além disso, ele fedia.

No entanto, quando eu ia abrir a minha boca, pronta para falar uma boas e poucas pra ele, nem mesmo me importando se ele ia ficar ainda mais nervoso comigo, ou se ele ia tentar me matar ou algo assim, eu percebi que nada saía. Não porque eu não _queria_ que nada saísse, mas porque eu não sabia o que dizer.

Como você diz pra uma pessoa que você tinha acabado de anunciar publicamente que vocês estavam namorando?

De repente, eu percebi que minha raiva estava se esvaindo e eu estava começando a entrar em pânico de novo. James continuou a me olhar furiosamente, sem saber da grande mudança de sentimentos que tinha acabado de ocorrer dentro de mim.

"_Então?_".

"Eu...é...", eu lutava com as palavras, tentando forçá-las a sair, sabendo que eu tinha que fazer isso, mesmo sem _realmente_ querer.

_Eu cometi um erro._

_Eu menti de forma desprezível._

_Elisabeth Saunders acha que nós estamos namorando._

Eu podia ter dito qualquer coisa, podia tê-lo feito sentar e ter explicado tudinho pra ele, calmamente e racionalmente. Eu podia ter feito isso, mas eu não fiz. Eu era covarde demais para dizer tudo isso sem rodeios. Apesar de querer muito contar pra ele, minha boca parecia pensar diferente e, ao invés de eu falar diretamente o que tinha ocorrido, o que saiu foi, "Você sabe quando você diz algo, e às vezes acaba soando de um jeito que você não queria?".

Ou, no meu caso, exatamente do jeito que você queria, mas que agora não quer mais?

James me encarou diretamente. "O quê?".

"Quando você diz algo, mas acaba soando errado", eu disse pra ele de novo, sem fazer mais sentido do que da primeira vez. "Mas, então, você diz, e as pessoas escutam e, às vezes, elas fazem certas suposições que _realmente_ não são verdade – e você _sabe_ que elas não são verdadeiras e você não _quer_ que elas sejam verdadeiras, realmente não quer – mas que elas fazem assim mesmo, e então – ".

"Lily", James levantou sua mão para que eu parasse com a minha tagarelice. "Do que diabos você está falando?".

Eu suspirei, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Olha", eu disse, sacudindo a minha cabeça e tentando me livrar de toda a minha insanidade só por um momento para que eu pudesse fazer sentido. "Eu...quando você voltar lá pra dentro, talvez você possa ouvir...er..._uma coisa_".

"Uma coisa?", James perguntou.

"È, uma coisa. Mas, não acredite nela – quero dizer, você não iria acreditar de qualquer jeito, já que isso tudo é tão bobo e tudo mais, mas você sabe como esses boatos começam e as coisas saem um pouquinho fora do controle – e, sério, a coisa toda foi levada em consideração completamente fora do contexto, então...".

Eu me cansei e dei uma boa olhada na expressão confusa de James e parei quando eu ainda estava com o controle da situação. Eu sou péssima com as palavras.

Eu suspirei, massageei a minha têmpora e olhei para James de forma desesperada. "Apenas...ignore qualquer coisa que você ouvir, ok?".

James ficou quieto, depois concordou. "Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou.

Eu tive que refletir o porquê de todo mundo parecer estar me perguntando isso. Alguma coisa _sempre_ estava bem? Claro que não. Nada nunca está. E, com a minha sorte, nada nunca estará.

"Er...sim, tudo está bem", eu menti, coçando a parte de trás da minha cabeça e desviando o olhar, sem ser capaz de mentir mais pra ninguém.

James não pareceu convencido e, pela primeira vez em toda a tarde, ele também não estava me olhando de cara feia. "Tem certeza?", ele perguntou de novo.

Eu concordei. "Sim. Tudo bem. Fabuloso. Apenas...lembre-se de ignorar qualquer coisa que você possa ouvir, tudo bem? Porque não é verdade".

James concordou. "Certo. Não é verdade. Entendi".

"E, mesmo que alguém diga a você que _eu_ disse que era verdade – ".

"Você não disse", James terminou por mim.

Eu desviei o olhar de novo. "Er, bem, na verdade, eu meio que disse. Mas foi só...".

"Levado em consideração fora do contexto?", James tentou de novo. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e concordei.

"Isso. Contexto".

Nós permanecemos lá, em silêncio, por algum tempo.

"Lily?".

"Hum?".

"Eu não estou inteiramente certo do que você acabou de me dizer, mas eu posso ir tomar banho agora? Meu próprio fedor está começando a me incomodar".

Voltando à vida, eu ri levemente, concordando com a cabeça e acenando na direção da porta do vestiário. "É, claro. Você realmente está fedendo".

"Obrigado", ele respondeu sem rodeios.

Eu sorri pra ele, enquanto ele começava a se virar. "Te vejo mais tarde, então", eu disse, lhe lançando o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso confortador. "E não se esqueça de – ".

"Ignorar o que eu ouvir. É, eu sei".

Então, ele desapareceu pela porta.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 118**

Eu sei que para um observador normal, provavelmente parece que eu moro aqui ou algo assim, considerando que eu quase nunca saio daqui, mas se eles simplesmente parassem para escutar a verdade, eles perceberiam que eu tenho boas razões para ficar aqui tanto tempo. Não é que eu ame Madame Pince (ela adora gritar comigo em francês. Eu falo francês, Madame Pince? Não, eu não falo. Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, então, por favor, pare de falar comigo), e eu também não adoro os livros (_1001 maneiras de cultivar uma Planta Frutis_, de Timothy Rightly..._exatamente_ o que eu procuro em livros de qualidade), e também não é porque eu adoro fazer as minhas tarefas. O motivo, na verdade, é bastante simples: não há mais nenhum lugar em Hogwarts onde as pessoas são obrigadas a ficarem quietas.

É, é isso mesmo. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso agora mesmo: silêncio.

Porque, na biblioteca, apesar das pessoas poderem cochichar besteiras sobre você – e, pode acreditar, elas _estão_ cochichando – eu não consigo _ouvi-las._ E se eu não posso _ouvi-las_, eu posso fingir que elas não estão cochichando coisas sobre mim. Além disso, se eu posso fingir que eles não estão falando de mim, eu posso quase fingir que eu não disse, hoje à tarde, à Elisabeth Saunders e suas amigas idiotas que eu estava namorando James Potter. Eu posso até começar a fingir que eu não sei que Emma está, agora mesmo, esperando em nosso dormitório, merecendo totalmente uma boa desculpa por eu ter sido tão idiota, mas sem receber nenhuma, já que eu a estou evitando. E todo esse fingimento só pode ser feito aqui na biblioteca.

Então, aqui estou eu.

E eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo.

Então, se eu alguém sente a necessidade de simplesmente armar uma cama aqui pra mim, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: melhor pra eles. Vão em frente. Eu não faria nenhuma objeção. A sessão ali à esquerda parece ser um bom lugar – muito espaçoso e bem no meio da seção de Feitiços. Eu adoro Feitiços. E eu adoro camas. Por que não colocá-los juntos, não é mesmo?

É, isso não seria nada mal...


	17. Capítulo 11 parte 5

**CAPÍTULO 11 – PARTE 5 **

**Mais tarde, ainda na biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 118**

Eu ainda estava na biblioteca, procurando por um livro que pudesse me ajudar com a minha tarefa de Poções nas estantes do fundo, quando ele me encontrou.

"O que _exatamente_ você está tentando fazer, Lily Evans?".

Eu quase morri de susto quando eu ouvi aquela voz familiar e baixinha no meu ouvido, e recuei quando eu percebi a quem ela pertencia. Ele estava tão perto de mim, que podia sentir a sua respiração no meu ouvido, mas eu não me atrevi a olhá-lo. Eu não suportaria olhar pra ele naquela hora. Meu rosto estava tão vermelho que eu praticamente podia ver a cor refletida na minha frente. Como ele conseguiu descobrir assim tão rápido? Quem diabos havia contado a ele? E, o mais importante, quanto tempo eu teria antes que

Eu estava _ferrada._

"Olha, James...".

"Velhos hábitos são difíceis de se acabar? Velhos hábitos são _difíceis_ de se acabar, Lily?".

Quando eu ouvi essas palavras familiares, meu cabeça se virou, meus olhos arregalados com choque e confusão. Não por causa do que ele disse, mas por causa do _jeito _que ele disse...

Ele estava rindo.

_Rindo!_

"Eu...é...espera, _o quê?_".

James continuou rindo, ignorando completamente a minha expressão impressionada, enquanto ele simplesmente sacudia a cabeça, fingindo uma grande decepção. "Não vai me dizer que você já esqueceu?".

"Não, não, eu lembro disso", eu disse rapidamente. "Mas por que você está _rindo?_ _Como_ você pode estar rindo? Você ainda não entendeu o que eu _fiz_?".

James sorriu abertamente. "Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você fez, sua grande mentirosa".

Ele estava tentando transformar isso tudo em piada, mas eu não sabia porque. Ele devia estar com raiva – eu _esperava_ que ele ficasse nervoso. Ele teria todo o direito de vir aqui, dar uma pancada na minha cabeça e colocar o meu corpo em algum lugar onde ninguém encontraria. E, com o humor que ele estava o dia inteiro...mas ele estava _rindo._

_Rindo!_

Eu não estou entendendo nada. O que eu perdi?

"Hum, eu acho que não, James", eu disse lentamente, olhando cautelosamente para seu grande sorriso. "Quero dizer, não que eu não esteja extremamente feliz que voce esteja olhando tudo isso com humor – para mim está ótimo. Sério. Por favor – mas eu não sei se você realmente entendeu – ".

"Entendi o quê?", ele perguntou. "Que você contou à Elisabeth e suas amigas que nós estamos namorando?".

"Eu não _contei_ pra elas", eu protestei automaticamente. "Meio que...escapou".

"Escapou?", James bufou. "Não é exatamente o que eu ouvi falar, Evans".

"Ah, e como foi que você ouviu?".

James ergueu suas sobrancelhas, e ergueu a voz naquele tom muito familiar e berrante que eu suponho que deveria parecer com o meu. "_Ah, o James Potter, __ele é inteligente e engraçado e – bem, tenho certeza que eu não sou a primeira a dizer que ele faz o meu coração acelerar – _Ei! Ou! Não me _bata_!".

Eu o olhei furiosamente. "O quê? Elas gravaram a minha conversa ou algo assim?".

James sorriu, esfregando o seu braço, onde eu tinha acabado de atingi-lo. E eu espero que tenha doido. "É, bem, eu me encontrei por acaso com Laurie Shacklebolt e com algumas de suas amigas", ele explicou. Eu gemi bem alto.

"O que você disse?", eu perguntei.

"O que eu _deveria_ dizer?".

"Bem, você...".

Eu parei.

Espera um segundo.

O que ele _devia_ dizer?

O que _eu _deveria dizer pra ele?

Quero dizer, se nós disséssemos para todo mundo a verdade – que James e eu, de fato, somos apenas amigos, Elisabeth iria ficar pegando no meu pé pra sempre. Ela ia empertigar-se e iria falar insultos perspicazes, e lembretes do tempo que eu havia tentado enganar a todos dizendo que James Potter iria, na verdade, prestar atenção em mim. Eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer essa história. E, então, Hogwarts inteira iria saber que a monitora-chefe deles era, nada mais, nada menos, que uma boba idiota. E, talvez eu até mereça isso, talvez eu não devesse ter mentido em primeiro lugar mas, _francamente_, isso seria como uma punição eterna. E isso não seria justo, seria?

E, não tinha jeito de eu _continuar_ com essa história também. Isso significaria que, de alguma maneira, eu iria ter que namorar James – o que eu não estou e nem vou – porque, se não, Amos –

Ai, Merlin! _Amos!_

Será que já contaram pra ele? Será que ele já está sabendo? Ah, claro que sim! Eu aposto que aquela boba idiota da Laurie contou pro James e foi direto contar pro Amos, sua maldita língua mexendo-se como louca. Ai, Merlin, o que ele vai pensar? Quero dizer, você simplesmente não pode aceitar o convite de um cara em um dia e no outro anunciar para quem quiser ouvir que você está namorando outra pessoa! No entanto, eu fiz _isso._ Eu fiz e provavelmente Amos vai me odiar pra sempre.

Não. Ele não vai me odiar. Ele não pode me odiar. Eu simplesmente vou explicar a situação pra ele calmamente...

Ah, _que _situação? Aquela em que eu, livremente e abertamente, confessei para Elisabeth Saunders e suas amigas que eu estava namorando James Potter? _Essa_ situação? Ah, claro, ele ia adorar _essa._ "Me desculpe por tudo isso, Amos. Eu realmente não tive a _intenção_ de dizer aquilo – bem, quero dizer, eu _tive_, mas não tive _intenção, intenção. _Não é verdade. Eu só estava mentindo. Eu tenho uma tendência de fazer isso...muito".

Ai, meu Deus...o que eu vou _fazer..._justo agora que ele estava começando a gostar de mim, eu tinha que arruinar tudo, não tinha? Eu não podia ter deixado tudo maravilhoso e legal nem por algum tempo? Eu não podia nem deixar durar _um dia!_ Um maldito _dia!_

Isso é horrível. Isso é terrível. É muito pior do que eu pensei que seria –

"Lily? Lily, você está bem?".

"Não, eu _não_ estou bem!", eu respondi com raiva, descontando a minha raiva em James. Ele pareceu assustado com o meu ataque mas, ainda bem, também não me respondeu com raiva. Seu olhar cheio de pena me fez sentir ainda pior. "Eu não sei o que _fazer_", eu gemi, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Olha, não é nada demais, só – ".

"_É_ sim", eu disse, minha voz não mais com raiva, mas desesperada. "Voce não faz idéia de _quanto tempo_ eu esperei para que Amos Diggory me chamasse para sair, James. É quase patético, na verdade. E agora que ele, finalmente, _me convidou_, eu tinha que _arruinar_ tudo porque _Elisabeth Saunders_ disse algumas coisinhas asquerosas sobre mim – ".

"Você não arruinou nada", James suspirou, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Diggory não vai desistir de sair com você por causa de alguns boatos idiotas".

"E como você sabe disso?".

"Porque...porque sim, ok?", James suspirou de novo, desviando o olhar. "Vamos...apenas sair daqui".

Eu o encarei curiosamente. "Por quê?".

"Porque eu estou cansado de ficar murmurando. Agora, vamos".

James agarrou a minha mão e eu o deixei me puxar, sem ter forças para lutar contra o seu pedido depois de ter ficado tão chateada. Ele me puxou pelas fileiras das estantes silenciosamente. Foi só quando a gente tinha quase alcançado a porta foi que eu falei, já que eu me lembrei que eu tinha abandonado as minhas coisas perto da mesa da Madame Pince.

"Minhas coisas", eu disse a ele de forma cansada, apontando na direção onde os meus livros e mochila estavam abandonados. "Está lá na mesa. Eu não posso deixar aqui. Eu tenho que ir lá pegar".

James suspirou longamente, olhando para mim profundamente, e depois olhou para onde as minhas coisas estavam. "Então, nós vamos ter que passar pelo meio", ele disse.

"O meio de quê?", eu perguntei.

"Pelo meio da biblioteca".

Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que ele estava dizendo. Até aquele momento, nós tínhamos andado na direção da porta no meio das estantes, escondidos. No entanto, atravessar pelo meio significaria ficar a vista de todos. Atravessar pelo meio significaria tornar a história toda de 'vamos fingir que ninguém está cochichando sobre nós' inútil, porque uma vez que nós atravessássemos, não haveria jeito deles _não_ comentarem sobre nós. Atravessar pelo meio significaria dar mais uma história para o grupo de fofoqueiros comentar.

Nós andaríamos bem no meio do campo de batalha, de mãos dadas.

Literalmente.

Eu respirei fundo, e dei para James um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu puxava a minha mão da dele, mas acenava para ele me seguir. "Vamos".

E assim nós fizemos. Atravessar a biblioteca não foi assim tão ruim, eu acho, já que Madame Pince, felizmente, escolheu aquele exato momento para repreender um grupo do segundo ano por – pelo que eu pude perceber por causa de seus gritos – 'conversar e perder tempo na biblioteca'. A distração que a bibliotecária causou divergiu a atenção da maioria dos estudantes do lugar. Só alguns perceberam a minha ida e a de James até a mesa onde nós começamos a recolher rapidamente as minhas coisas. Esses, claro, começaram a cochichar bem alto uns com os outros, já que suas vozes quase não podiam ser ouvidas por causa dos gritos de Madame Pince. James e eu os ignoramos, pegamos meus livros e saímos dali, antes mesmo de Madame Pince ter terminado de dar a sua bronca.

Uma vez no corredor, eu deixei escapar um alto suspiro de alívio.

"Bem, não foi assim tão ruim", eu disse, colocando alguns dos meus livros que eu tive que carregar por causa da pressa dentro da minha mochila. James concordou.

"Eu nunca pensei que eu iria gostar de ouvir aquela velha gritar".

Eu ri um pouquinho e concordei com a cabeça. Nós andamos pelo corredor em silêncio. Eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos: Amos, Saunders e o possível estrangulamento de Laurei Shacklebolt, que talvez tenha uma boca ainda pior que a minha; e, James estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos sobre...eu não sei. Sei lá o que James Potter fica pensando.

Até que, de repente, do nada, James começa a rir.

De novo.

Isso estava começando a me cansar.

"O quê?", eu perguntei, obviamente achando que eu tinha perdido alguma coisa.

James sacudiu sua cabeça, incapaz de falar de tanto que ele estava rindo. "Eu...é só que...". Ele começou a rir de novo, possivelmente ainda mais do que antes. Eu o olhei de maneira estranha, esperando que ele parasse de rir para poder me contar o que era tão engraçado assim. "É que...".

"Sim?", eu exigi.

"Você...você é tão _mentirosa_!".

E, então, começou a rir de novo.

Eu gemi alto, revirando os meus olhos e depois dei um empurrão nele, enquanto ele me ignorava completamente e continuava a rir. "Não é _engraçado_!", eu murmurei, o olhando com raiva.

James não respondeu por algum tempo, de alguma forma, ainda achando a situação ainda mais hilária do que alguns segundos atrás e, portanto, não conseguia falar. Quando finalmente parecia que ele tinha se acalmado, ele olhava pra mim, seu rosto permanecia sério por um segundo e depois ele começava tudo de novo. Eu me segurei para não bater nele de novo.

"Desculpa", ele finalmente conseguiu pronunciar. "Mas, vamos lá, Lily, você tem que admitir que essa história toda é um pouquinho engraçada".

Engraçada? _Engraçada?_ Ele estava _louco_? É claro que não era engraçado! Estava tão longe de ser engraçado que eu nem mesmo podia compreender como ele estava rindo. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele disse que entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele obviamente não sabia não. Ele não podia. Se ele entendesse, ele, definitivamente, não estaria rindo.

"Ah, não me olhe desse jeito", ele disse quando eu me recusei a responder à sua observação 'engraçada' e simplesmente continuei a encará-lo com mau humor. "Olha", ele continuou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Apenas, veja da minha perspectiva, ok?".

"Eu _estou_", eu disse com impaciência. "E, com todo o respeito à sua obviamente não existente sanidade, parece ainda _pior_ vendo do seu lado".

James sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não pense nos detalhes", ele me disse. "Pense na coisa como um _todo_".

Eu o olhei inexpressivamente. Na coisa como um todo? Detalhes? O que diabos ele estava aprontando agora?

"Desde do quarto ano", James começou a explicar, quando eu obviamente não consegui entender o conceito humorístico da 'coisa toda'. "Eu sempre te coloquei em um pedestal, sabe".

"Pedestal?", eu perguntei.

"É", James concordou. "Quero dizer, você...você é _Lily Evans_. Você é perfeita. Você é inteligente, você é legal, você é linda, você é confiante e esperta, os professores te adoram – _todos_ te adoram – você era monitora, sempre seguiu as regras, nunca fez nada errado...".

Eu corei intensamente, ignorando a agitação dentro do meu estômago, enquanto ele falava sobre a minha suposta perfeição. Apesar dele estar completamente e totalmente errado sobre a maioria do que ele disse, eu não vou mentir e fingir que eu não gostei de ouvir ele dizer aquelas coisas. Eu sou humana, afinal de contas.

"Você", ele continuou enfaticamente, dando um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu começava a parecer um tomate cada vez mais, "era a Lily Evans _infalível_".

"Infalível?", eu exclamei. "Não mesmo".

James sorriu de novo. "É, bem, agora eu vejo o seu _verdadeiro _eu".

"Meu verdadeiro eu?", eu perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Ah, sim", James disse, ainda sorrindo, enquanto ele começava a contar nos dedos. "Você suborna pessoas com chocolate quando elas estão com raiva de você, você mente – muito freqüentemente, na verdade, quase de maneira patológica. Talvez você devesse ir ao médico ou algo assim, Lil – você desafia os seus professores, dizendo que as tarefas que eles passam são uma besteira – ".

"Porque você _disse_ pra eu fazer isso!".

" – você é intrigante, já que você tem um namorado de um lado e aceita convites para sair de outro garoto também- - ".

"Ei! Isso não é – ".

" – você é muito irritante as vezes, chega a ser engraçado; você tem um _enorme_ complexo de inferioridade, apesar de que, só Merlin sabe porque – ".

"É, é, eu sei. Você já está acabando?".

" – quase – e talvez, o mais importante, você não é quase nada do que eu imaginava que fosse".

James parou de falar então, abaixando a mão que ele estava usando para fazer a contagem da sua lista. Eu o olhei inexpressivamente.

"Você terminou de me rebaixar, então?", eu perguntei.

"Eu não estava te rebaixando", ele insistiu. "Eu nunca disse que alguma daquelas coisas eram _más_ qualidades".

"Ah, você não disse?", eu perguntei e bufei em descrença. James negou com a cabeça.

"Não mesmo. Na verdade, é bem o oposto". Ele deu de ombros, me olhando de esguelha. "Imperfeição é, talvez, a melhor perfeição. Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que, ao contrário do que eu pensava – a parte engraçada disso tudo – é que eu descobri que, a Lily Evans Infalível...ela...er...".

"Também tem falhas?", eu tentei.

James concordou. "É. Também tem falhas".

"Muitas", eu acrescentei sem rodeios.

James riu. "Não mais do que qualquer um", ele respondeu.

Eu quase ri ao ouvir aquilo. Ah, se ele ao menos soubesse...

"Bem, sabe", eu disse, acotovelando James, enquanto nós continuávamos a andar pelo corredor. "Você também não é exatamente o que eu esperava".

"James gemeu e riu. "Ah, ótimo, lá _vem_...".

"Primeiro", eu comecei, ficando feliz por ter virado a mesa, "você é completamente incorrigível – talvez, não tanto quanto eu pensava antes, mas ainda assim, completamente insuportável às vezes. Você pode ser um dos mais idiotas que eu conheço e, por alguma razão, precisa ter respostas pra _tudo._ Então, tem as mudanças de humor – ai, as _mudanças de humor!_ Eu nunca conheci ninguém, em toda a minha vida, que está tão feliz em um momento, e depois tão irritado em outro. Como hoje! Primeiro, você desconta o seu mau humor nos jogadores, depois você ri tão alto que eu preciso te dizer para parar, _depois_você anda furioso pelo Salão Principal, como se você estivesse indo matar alguém, e agora você está rindo como nunca de novo! Qual é o seu problema, Potter? Por favor, me diga que você é bipolar ou algo assim, porque essa é a única explicação em que eu consigo pensar".

James coçou a cabeça, e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu acho que as coisas ficaram um pouquinho melhores de repente", ele me disse.

"Ah, é?", eu perguntei. "Como assim?".

"Bem", ele começou, "lá estava eu, ouvindo Laurie Shacklebolt contar a conversa de vocês mais cedo, quando, de repente, eu percebi que, quer saber, James? Tudo podia ser pior".

"Como?".

"Bem", James respondeu, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. "Eu podia estar namorando você _de verdade_".

"Ei", eu exclamei e bati nele. James riu e me olhou.

"Essa é uma outra coisa", ele disse. "Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser assim tão _violenta_".

"E eu nunca pensei que você me _fizesse_ assim tão violenta", eu respondi, e depois alterei o meu comentário. "Espera, na verdade, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu pensei sim. Você sempre me fez ter vontade de _arrancar os meus cabelos!_".

James não pareceu achar isso nem um pouquinho ofensivo e simplesmente começou a rir de novo, para meu desgosto. Eu lhe lancei outro olhar amargo.

"Você é realmente incorrigível", eu disse a ele de novo com um suspiro, quando tudo o que ele continuou a fazer foi rir das minhas cara zangada.

"Mas você obviamente ainda tem algum desejo escondido de me namorar, não é mesmo, Infalível Lily Evans?".

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e o olhei irritada. "Você é um saco".

James sorriu. "Você diz isso bastante. Talvez seja um termo de carinho?".

"Você _quer_ que eu te bata de novo?".

Assim que James colocou suas mãos em frente ao seu corpo, como uma maneira de se proteger, nós alcançamos o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eu nem mesmo estava ciente para onde nós estávamos indo, até que nós chegamos lá. Foi um pouquinho desconcertante, eu tenho que dizer.

"Bem, é aqui que eu te deixo", James disse, acenando na direção da Torre. Eu o olhei curiosamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", eu perguntei. "Você não vai entrar? Já está bem tarde".

James negou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho que encontrar o Sirius. Eu, er, meio que joguei um balaço nele essa manhã".

"Fiquei sabendo".

"É, bem, eu acho que eu devo pedir desculpas então, certo? Ele está lá na cozinha, eu acho. Eu acho que é melhor eu encurralá-lo quando ele estiver em presença de alguma comida. Assim, a chance dele me azarar é menor".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Vocês garotos e sua comida".

James sorriu e deu de ombros. "Então, eu...te vejo por aí?", ele perguntou, dando alguns passos para longe do buraco do retrato.

"Sim", eu concordei. "Eu acho que eu vou...fingir que estou dormindo ou algo assim".

"Fingir que está dormindo?", James questionou. "Por quê?".

"Emma saiu da Ala Hospitalar essa tarde", eu comecei a explicar. "Agora ela está lá em cima e eu – ".

"Não precisa dizer mais nada", James interrompeu, levantando as mãos. "Eu entendi. Mais uma qualidade especial da Infalível Lily Evans: quando as coisas ficam estranhas, evitar e ignorar".

Eu corei. "Isso não é...ah, se manda".

James riu e continuou a dar uns passos pra trás. Antes que ele pudesse ir embora, eu o impedi.

"James?", eu chamei.

"Sim?".

"Eu só queria...bem, me desculpa. Por tudo. Eu não tive a intenção de te arrastar nessa confusão – bem, quero dizer, eu tive, mas...", eu suspirei e parei antes que a gagueira começasse de novo. "Você entendeu".

"Sim", James disse de novo, concordando com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, Lily. Como eu disse, podia ser pior".

"Você podia estar me namorando de verdade", eu o relembrei com um sorriso amarelo.

"Ou eu podia estar morto", ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

Eu bufei. "Eu até estou com medo de perguntar qual dos dois você preferiria".

James riu de novo, escolhendo, inteligentemente, não responder ao meu último comentário. Algum tempo depois, ele começou a andar pelo corredor lentamente, e com um pequeno aceno para mim, sorriu enquanto dizia, "Boa noite, Infalível Lily Evans".

Eu o olhei de forma estranha, e respondi, "Eu não sou mais infalível, se lembra? Eu tenho falhas!".

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Não", ele disse suavemente. "Você sempre será infalível".

Então, ele desapareceu.

* * *

**O mais tarde que se pode chegar, fingindo estar dormindo**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 119**

Infalível? Eu? _Até parece._ Ele tinha que estar brincando. Apenas alguém, claramente, biruta que iria _me_ colocar em um pedestal. Como ele disse, eu tenho falhas. Eu tenho mais falhas do que qualquer pessoa normal tem o direito de ter. E eu não estou dizendo isso só por causa do suposto complexo de inferioridade que todos no mundo pensam que eu tenho, mas porque é a verdade. Quero dizer, inteligente? Eu estou _indo mal_ em Transfiguração. Ele é o meu _ professor particular!_ Legal? Hum, dificilmente. Todo mundo me adora? Alooo, não é por causa do ódio compartilhado entre eu e a Elisabeth Saunders que nós estamos nessa situação? _Linda?_ Não. Simplesmente...não.

Ele está louco. Ele realmente está.

Infalível..._eu?_

Hunf.

* * *

**Sexta feira, 3 de outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: D****écimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 120**

**Da mente louca da Lily Evans: Meu sonho de ontem à noite**

Eu e Amos estávamos na biblioteca, pescando. Tinha um rio e tudo mais, bem ali, entre a seção restrita e a mesa de Madame Pince. Nós nos sentamos na mesa, pescando com a vara, falando sem parar com uma língua que parecia ser Alemão fluente. Eu perguntei a Amos se ele daria uns amassos em mim, e ele disse que não, que ele estava com sono demais para me dar uns beijos naquela hora. Eu comecei a chorar. Amos continuou a pescar. De repente, ele pescou algo, mas o que saiu do rio não era um peixe, mas sim James. Eu disse oi para James, enquanto Amos voltava a pescar. James também me disse oi. Eu disse a James que Amos não queria me dar uns amassos. James disse que ele faria isso, se eu quisesse. Eu disse a ele que isso era muito legal de sua parte, mas que talvez depois, já que eu tinha que terminar minha tarefa de Runas Antigas. James disse que ele também tinha que terminar a dele, então, nós saímos para terminarmos nossas tarefas juntos, apesar de James não fazer essa aula. Quando nós terminamos, James perguntou se agora eu queria que ele me desse uns amassos. Eu disse a ele que não, que eu estava com muita fome. Então, nós plantamos vegetais juntos. Amos chegou para nos ajudar algum tempo depois. Nós cantamos "Deck the Halls", enquanto nós cavávamos a terra.

Observação #120) Se os sonhos são mesmo, como a minha professora de Adivinhação insiste em dizer, uma previsão do dia que nos aguarda, eu não tenho certeza se eu quero me levantar.


	18. Capítulo 12 parte 1

**Remendos e Intromissões e algumas outras coisas **

**CAPÍTULO 12 – PARTE 1**

**Mais tarde, Café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 121**

Você já teve a sensação de que todo mundo está olhando pra você?

Eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa muito vaidosa. O que eu tenho, eu até que me gabo, mas eu não tenho muita coisa, então não há muita coisa para se gabar. Quando eu falo em um lugar, ninguém presta atenção. Ninguém fica me olhando, enquanto eu vou pegar o meu lugar – a não ser que eu tenha uma mancha na minha roupa ou algo assim. Aí, as pessoas podem até olhar, mas só se for uma mancha muito grande e se elas não tiverem mais nada para observar no momento – esse é simplesmente o jeito que eu sou. É assim que as _pessoas são._ É assim que a _vida_ é. Então, é suficiente dizer que, 'aquela sensação de todo mundo me olhar'? Não é muito comum para mim. Eu nem pensava que eu iria reconhecer se algum dia isso acontecesse, de tão anormal que é. Porque _ninguém olha pra mim._

Todo mundo estava olhando para mim essa manhã.

Havia, aproximadamente, vinte alunos e professores no Salão Principal quando eu cheguei para tomar café da manhã (o que eu estava fazendo ainda mais cedo do que o normal, já que, por causa do meu sonho, toda vez que eu tentava fechar os meus olhos para voltar a dormir, imagens de Amos ficando todo sujo e James continuamente me pergunto se já era hora de nos agarrarmos continuavam a passar pela minha cabeça. Não é necessário dizer, que eu não dormi muito bem depois disso). Dezessete, das vinte pessoas que estavam lá, tinham seus olhos cravados em mim no momento em que eu entrei no salão. As exceções foram dois estudantes que estavam se agarrando e Sr. Filch, que estava brigando com uma sextanista (que, por sinal, não estava nem mesmo prestando atenção ao que Filch estava falando, já que ela estava ocupada demais olhando pra mim).

Eu nunca me senti tão desconfortavelmente exposta em toda a minha vida.

Mas não é exatamente as olhadelas que estão me incomodando. É os _cochichos_ que eles estão fazendo _enquanto_ eles estão olhando. Porque, como eu já mencionei antes, nós, estudantes de Hogwarts, nós não somos assim tão geniais na hora de cochichar. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sei se nossos cochichos podem ser chamados de cochichos, porque só há uma diferença entre os Cochichos de Hogwarts e as Conversas de Hogwarts, e essa diferença é a presença da mão de alguém do lado de seu rosto, para poder esconder as suas bocas enquanto eles conversam. No entanto, há dois pequenos problemas com esse tipo de cochicho:

Eu não consigo ler os lábios das pessoas. As mãos são desnecessárias.

Eu posso escutar o que eles falam. Eu não sou surda.

No entanto, ninguém parece entender nenhuma dessas duas coisas. Eles simplesmente continuam com seus "cochichos" como se não houvesse nada de errado.

Malditos idiotas, cada um deles.

E eu estou tentando não ficar chateada com isso, sério. Eu estou tentando ignorá-los e fingir que eles não estão aqui, me olhando e cochichando. Eu me lembro de uma coisa que minha sempre costumava me dizer quando meus colegas na escola de trouxas faziam a mesma coisa. "Lily", ela dizia, me lançando um daqueles seus olhares fixos e maternais, eles estão fazendo isso para chamar a sua atenção.Você tem que simplesmente ignorá-los e não deixá-los incomodar você. Uma vez que eles se darem conta de que você não está mordendo a isca, eles irão parar, eu prometo".

Mas, eu estou começando a descobrir que, apesar do conselho da minha mãe ter funcionado com o pequeno Tony Smith, que costumava cochichar freqüentemente para seus amigos como os meus desenhos eram feios, quando eu tinha cinco anos, o mesmo conselho não exatamente combina com a minha atual situação. Minha mãe obviamente não sabe que a Fábrica de Fofocas de Hogwarts _adora_ ser ignorada. Infelizmente, seu conselho é tão útil quanto um patinho de borracha para mim agora.

Ugh.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu tento. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não estivesse esperando tudo isso. Como uma imbecil, eu contei para _Laurie Shacklebolt_ minha obra-prima de besteirol. Eu sabia que, pela manhã, todo mundo da escola – estudantes, professores, bichinhos de estimação, objetos inanimados – iria estar cientes do fato de que eu, acidentalmente, insinuei que eu e James Potter estávamos namorando. Era uma conclusão óbvia. Não tinha jeito de impedir. Eu tinha cavado a minha própria cova. Mas, de alguma forma, eu não estava esperando isso. Eu realmente não estava.

Eu queria que Marley e James estivessem aqui ao invés de estarem em um treino de Quadribol idiota. O que isso tem a ver de qualquer jeito? Porque eles tem que treinar tão cedo? Será que eles não se importam que a boa amiga Lily Evans está, no momento, sendo brutalmente atacada pela população de Hogwarts e suas tristes desculpas por estarem cochichando? Será que eles se importam que até mesmo o _Professor Dumbledore_ parece estar olhando pra mim como se ele também tivesse escutado os rumores, e está, no momento, pensando se eu vou para Hogsmeade com Amos, minha paquera, ou com James, meu namorado?Será que eles têm alguma idéia do tipo de tormento que eu estou sofrendo? Em?

"Eu ouvi que ela não tem só Potter e Diggory! Eu ouvi dizer que ela tem um harém de garotos e que ela os chama toda hora!".

"Não me diga!".

"_Digo_ sim! Ela é uma mulher de muitos casos, aquela Lily Evans! Ela é meu novo ídolo!".

Viu? VIU? Eles nem mesmo estão _tentando _ser discretos! É como se eles _quisessem_ que eu escutasse cada palavra indecente e suja (tá, não é tão ruim assim, já que a mulher louca parece achar que um harém cheio de garotos é suficiente para transformar alguém em ídolo, mas isso não vem ao caso) que eles estão dizendo? QUEM FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS? QUEM?

Infalível Lily Evans, ô caramba. Ninguém com o título de 'infalível' iria ser chamada de 'uma mulher de muitos casos', ou seria?

Não, eu acho que não.

Ai, Merlin. E em pensar que o dia acabou de começar.

Agora, eu vou desaparecer. Uma boa viagem até a Torre de Astronomia parece ser boa. Ou, talvez, uma viagem até o Lago. Qualquer um serve.

_Ugh._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, antes da aula de História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 121**

Coisas a fazer:

1)Ir para a aula.

2) Não tropeçar nos próprios pés enquanto você tenta chegar mais rápido na aula.

3) Não esbarrar em ninguém.

4) Parar de olhar para o chão para evitar esbarrar em alguém.

5) Continuar ignorando toda e qualquer pessoa que esteja, no momento, me encarando/ou falando/ou chochichando enquanto eu estiver andando pelos corredores. Eles são insetos e eu sou um pé. Eu vou esmagá-los se eu ignorá-los. A não ser, é claro, que eles sejam insetos venenosos, me mordam e eu, conseqüentemente, morra.

6) Encontrar Amos e assegurar-lhe que eu ainda quero ser mãe dos filhos dele.

7) Encontrar James e informá-lo da realidade nem-tão-engraçada da nossa atual situação. Ele não parece entender que não é uma piada.

8) Também informar a James que, sob nenhuma circunstância, eu quero, ou tenho a intenção de dar uns amassos nele (só para prevenir, caso ele esteja considerando essa possibilidade).

9) Também seria melhor se eu informasse Amos sobre sua voz bastante desafinada e minha raiva em relação a todas as coisas musicais e todas as coisas que têm a ver com plantações de legumes.

10) Encontrar Grace e informá-la sobre os últimos acontecimentos, antes que ela fica com raiva por tê-la deixado de fora.

11) Encontrar Emma e pedir desculpas por ter sido tão idiota.

12) Respirar.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, antes da aula de História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 122**

Observação #122) Apesar de ter um grande, _grande_ número de pontos negativos em anunciar que James Potter é seu namorado, mesmo que ele não seja, um ponto positivo é o fato de Elisabeth Saunders agora te evitar a todo custo, como foi possível perceber quando ela saiu correndo do corredor, como um louco corre do hospício, quando me viu.

Ai, a glória.

* * *

**Mais tarde, na aula de História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 123**

**Uma fofoca muito interessante chamou a minha atenção essa manhã, Senhorita Evans – GR**

Era o que eu imaginava – LE

**Tem alguma coisa pra me contar, então?**

Na verdade, nada me vem a cabeça no momento.

**Não? Nada mesmo? Nadinha?**

Eu tirei a nota máxima na tarefa que nós acabamos de receber.

**Eu não estava falando de coisas de escola, Lily.**

Não?

**Não.**

Hum.

_**Hum?**_** Isso é realmente tudo o que você tem a me dizer nessa manhã?**

Você estava esperando mais alguma coisa?

_**Claro!**_

Claro? Hum...

**Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é mágico, dá pra parar de rir e me contar o que está acontecendo?**

Eu tenho certeza que eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando, Gracie.

**Você está namorando o James?**

Nossa, como nós somos direta!

**Bem, não tem você fica evitando o assunto! Agora, responda a minha pergunta!**

Não.

**Não? Não, você não vai me responder, ou não, você não está namorando o James?**

Eu não estou namorando o James.

**Você não está?**

Não estou.

**Dá pra explicar isso melhor?**

Foi um...mal entendido.

**Foi o que eu pensei.**

Foi um bem grande.

**Claro.**

Você não estava no dormitório ontem à noite quando eu fui dormir, caso contrário eu teria explicado tudo pra você.

**É, mas o que aconteceu? Você foi dormir um pouco cedo demais, não?**

Eu estava com dor de cabeça.

**Mentirosa.**

Você quer ouvir o que aconteceu, ou não?

**Eu já sei o que aconteceu.**

O quê? Como? Quem...Laurie Shacklebolt?

**Ela mesma.**

Eu juro. Essa garota tem uma boca que...nossa!

**Uma boca que conta a verdade?**

Uma boca que _acha_ que está falando a verdade.

**Você quer dizer que você realmente contou a ela que você estava namorando James? Por que você faria uma coisa dessas? E o querido Amos, Lil?**

Não foi assim! É...uma longa história.

**É uma aula muito longa.**

Eu não quero escrever tudo!

**Tudo bem, então comece a tossir para que Binns te mande para a Ala Hospitalar. Eu, naturalmente, vou ter que ir com você, já que você estará impossibilitada de respirar.**

Eu _não_ vou fingir uma tosse. Isso é tão segundo ano, Gracie.

**Então, prepare a sua pena, Evans. Você vai escrever por um bom tempo.**

Eu não...ai, _ok._ Não é como se nós estivéssemos prestando atenção mesmo.

**É isso ai, Lil. Esqueça seus extintos de monitora chefe. Esqueça as regras! Pire! **

Se nós formos pegas –

**Nós não seremos. Agora, comece a tossir e faça parecer que é verdade. Pense que está **_**pálida.**_

Desde quando eu preciso pernsa? Eu estou _sempre _pálida.

**Você tem razão, minha amiga. Meu plano é infalível.**

Infa...dá onde isso veio?

**James. Ele está falando isso a manhã inteira. Você deveria tê-lo ouvido no treino. 'Atacantes infalíveis! Vocês são infalíveis!' 'Apanhador Infalível!' 'Dia infalível e tudo está infalível!. Seu namorado é Louco, Lil. **

Eu vou matá-lo.

**Er, tudo bem. Mas isso pode esperar, não é mesmo? Eu acho que você tem uma tossidinha a fazer, certo?**

Sim, sim. Já vou tossir.


	19. Capítulo 12 parte 2

**Capítulo 12 – parte 2**

**Mais tarde, Defesa contra as artes das trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 123**

Existem umas vantagens bem atraentes em ser uma monitora chefe escolhida erradamente. Como ganhar um esconderijo quando você mata aula. Nem tudo mundo tem um lugar assim, mas a monitora chefe, ela certamente tem.

Realmente é ótimo. Acho que é por isso que é um cargo tão desejado e invejado.

Nós saímos para o banheiro dos monitores, porque parecia ser o mais conveniente, já que nós estávamos matando aula e precisávamos de um lugar apropriado para nos enfiarmos de maneira imperceptível. A senha era protegida e o banheiro só é utilizado pelo tipo de alunos que nunca sonharia em perder – muito menos _matar_ – aula (apesar de mim, parece. E provavelmente James também. E talvez June Mackey, se amassos estivessem envolvidos), então, era o plano ideal.

Eu e Grace pegamos um caminho diferente para chegarmos até o nosso destino, tentando evitar passar por qualquer uma das salas mais importantes. Afinal de contas, todo mundo sabe (pelo menos Grace me garantiu que todo mundo sabe. Sendo uma marinheira de primeira viagem em relação a essa coisa toda de matar aulas, eu realmente não tinha idéia das regras e regulamentos que estão envolvidos com tal situação, até hoje) que a regra número um de matar aula é, sem dúvida, evitar todas as possibilidades de ser pego – portanto, evitar todas as salas mais importantes. A última coisa de que precisávamos era sermos pegas pela McGonagall, enquanto nós estávamos perambulando pelo quinto andar, em nossa suposta caminhada até a Ala Hospitalar. De alguma forma, eu sei que ela não iria engolir a história da minha tosse, apesar de meus inacreditáveis talentos para tossir falsamente.

Nosso caminho acabou se tornando em uma tour pessoal em Hogwarts em uma tentativa desesperada de evitarmos sermos capturadas. Você nunca realmente percebe quantas maldita salas essa escola tem quando você está tentando evitá-las. Elas estão _por toda parte. _Sem brincadeira. _Por toda a parte. _E nem é uma tarefa divertida, tentando descobrir se a determinada sala está ocupada ou não e se você pode passar por lá ou não. Não é o trabalho legal e aventuroso que devia ser – vem, meio que até foi no início. Eu me diverti bastante até, mas depois da vigésima sétima sala, começou a ficar bem chato.

"Eu nunca mais vou matar aula", eu murmurei para Grace, me escondendo atrás de outra parede, enquanto nós nos inclinávamos para checar se a sala do outro lado do corredor estava ocupada. O banheiro dos monitores era no final do corredor à esquerda, e graças a _Merlin_ porque eu não sabia mais quantas salas eu seria capaz de me esquivar. Meu carma ainda não tinha achado apropriado eu ser pega ainda, mas ser encontrada apenas a alguns metros do nosso destino final parecia ser o tipo de coisa sádica que o meu carma ruim acharia incrivelmente hilário. Mas, ainda vem que a sala estava vazia e sem a opção do meu carma nos deixar sermos pegas bem ali, eu e Grace nos mandamos pelo corredor até o banheiro.

"Doce de manteiga", eu disse rapidamente e coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta, esperando que reconhecesse a senha e nos deixasse entrar. Atrás de mim, eu escutei Grace bufar.

"Senha legal", ela disse abafando o riso. Eu lhe olhei furiosamente, enquanto a porta finalmente se abria.

"Acontece que eu _gosto_ de doce de manteiga", eu bufei de raiva, entrando no banheiro, enquanto eu defendia a senha que eu mesma tinha escolhido. Essa é outra vantagem em ser uma monitora-chefe escolhida por engano: você pode escolher as senhas de todas as salas trancadas pelo castelo. E, diferente de sair por aí andando furtivamente pela escola para evitar determinadas salas, eu devo dizer que isso é uma responsabilidade muito divertida. Muito mais divertida do que arruinar reuniões dos monitores, de qualquer forma ( Nota para mim mesma: O novo mês chegou. Temos que organizar outra reunião dos monitores. Discutir com James sobre isso mais tarde). Bem, pelo menos é divertido até que você utiliza todas as palavras decentes. Depois, eu acho que vou ter que começar a inventar ou algo assim. No entanto, eu sou horrível com coisas como essa. Eu não sou criativa o suficiente para coisas como essa. Eu acho que vou deixar James escolher as palavras quando eu chegar a esse ponto. Ele parecer ser o tipo de garoto que seria bom em inventar palavras.

Apesar de que, provavelmente, se eu me distraísse um segundo, todas as senhas seriam "infalível". Garoto idiota.

"Ai, meu _Merlin_", Grace tomou fôlego, deixando escapar um assobio, enquanto nós entrávamos no banheiro. "Você viu esse lugar? Aquela banheira é do tamanho de um lago!".

Ai, ai. Amigas idiotas.

"É um _banheiro_, Grace", eu disse sem rodeios.

"Um banheiro _sensacional_", Grace me corrigiu, seus olhos ainda dando uma boa olhado no aposento como uma criança que tinha acabado de entrar na Dedosdemel pela primeira vez.Banheiros, Dedosdemel...quase a mesma coisa. "Nós podemos sentar nela?".

"Sentar onde?".

"Na banheira".

"Por que diabos nós sentaríamos numa banheira?".

"É um _banheiro_, Lily", Grace zombou. "Onde mais nós deveríamos nos sentar?".

"Tem um sofá ali depois dos chuveiros", eu respondi presunçosamente, apontando para onde um grande sofá estava um pouquinho escondido atrás dos armários. "Agora, eu posso não ser a mais inteligente do grupo, mas eu tenho plena certeza de que aquele sofá não está ali para nós tomarmos banho ou nos aliviarmos".

Grace me olhou com cara feia. "Você está tentando arruinar tudo, não é mesmo?

"Grace, é uma _banheira_!".

"É uma banheira _grande_", ela respondeu teimosamente, sua mente maluca, de alguma forma, transformando aquele fato como se fosse um motivo razoável se sentar nela. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado e comecei a ir em direção ao sofá. Grace caminhou, de propósito, na direção oposta, para o lado da banheira. Eu deixei escapar um gemido de frustração. "Grace, _por favor_!", eu reclamei. "Eu não quero me sentar na banheira!".

Por trás do meu ombro, eu vi Grace dar de ombros casualmente. "Ok, sente na sofá, então". Ela já estava subindo a borda da banheira. "Mas eu espero que você esteja preparada para gritar a sua história. Será extremamente difícil te escutar de tão longe".

Ao ouvir isso, eu a olhei de cara feia, enquanto ela desaparecia no profundo buraco. Suspirando longamente, eu considerei as minhas opções. Sentar no ótimo e confortável sofá...gritando...ou sentar na dura e desconfortável banheira...sem gritar. Essas paredes ecoam, certo? E eu não sou exatamente uma das garotas mais quietas. Qualquer tipo de gritaria acabaria provocando a nossa captura...e Grace sabia disso.

A maldita garota tinha me armado uma cilada.

Idiota.

Ela é uma maldita inútil, isso sim. Por que todos os meus amigos têm que ser completamente malucos? É uma espécie de qualificação ou algo assim? Quero dizer, uma é uma mulher completamente maluca com uma afinidade repentina com olhares furiosos, com ataques incontroláveis de choro e ciúmes sem fundamento; um tem uma obsessão não-saudável com a palavra infalível; e a outra gosta de passar o tempo em banheiras! Acho que não é mistério nenhum eu não ser uma das pessoas mais sanas – olhe para os casos pelos quais eu estou rodeada!

Eu acho que preciso de novos amigos.

O que aconteceu com aquelas pedras que eu estava considerando? Acho que vou ter que voltar para esse plano.

_Pedras_ nunca me fariam sentar em nenhuma banheira.

"Nós vamos colocar algum Feitiço Amortecedor ridiculamente forte nessa coisa", eu resmunguei amargamente, lançando um último olhar nostálgico para aquele sofá grande e confortável e comecei a andar na direção oposta. Tão perto, mas _tão_ longe.

"Eu não acho que nós vamos precisar dele", Grace respondeu enquanto eu subia a borda da banheira e me sentava ao seu lado. "Olha", ela pulou um pouquinho. "Já é bastante confortável".

Hum, é. Tão confortável quanto sentar em um _porco-espinho._

Eu olhei para Grace profundamente e sacudi a minha varinha. "_Mansuetus_".

Eu queria poder dizer que melhorou bastante, mas não é verdade. Eu estava sentada em uma banheira. Com ou sem um Feitiço Amortecedor, não tinha como se melhorar muito.

"Sabe, Senhorita Lily", Grace começou com um sorriso, presumidamente rindo da minha expressão de mau humor, "para uma garota que, repentinamente, ganhou não um, mas _dois _garotos atraentes, você parece estar muito amarga comigo".

"Eu não _ganhei _ninguém", eu me agitei. "Eu e James _não_ estamos namorando".

"Sim, eu me lembro de uma cena bastante dramática que ocorreu menos de uma semana atrás em relação a isso", Grace respondeu sem rodeios. "Você estava determinada a negar tudo. Então, o que ocasionou essa reviravolta? O que, por tudo o que é mágico, fez com que você mentisse para Laurie Shacklebolt e June Mackey sobre _isso_?".

Eu suspirei longamente. Não _o que_ Grace, mas _quem. Quem_, por tudo que é mágico, fez com que eu mentisse para Laurie Shacklebolt e June Mackey sobre eu namorar James Potter.

Você sabe que sua vida está bem patética e triste quando todas as suas decisões idiotas dependem de uma babaca como a Elisabeth Saunders.

Triste e patético. A história da minha vida.

Então, naquele momento – apesar de eu ainda estar brava com ela por causa da história toda de sentar na banheira e apesar de que eu deveria ter me recusado a dizer qualquer coisa até que ela concordasse em nos mudarmos para o sofá – eu abri a boca e comecei a explicar a história toda para Grace, em toda a sua glória humilhante e podre. Grace ouviu com atenção, sendo que suas únicas reações foram erguer a sobrancelha e sorrir de vez em quando. Pelo que eu pude perceber, ela parecia considerar a coisa toda como um programa de tv que ela podia dar uma boa olhada nos bastidores. No entanto, isso infelizmente não é um programa de tv – é minha vida. É impossível inventar uma coisa dessas. Impossível mesmo.

"Então, deixa eu entender isso melhor", Grace disse lentamente, depois de eu finalmente ter terminado de contar a minha história, inclusive a parte sobre a minha conversa com James ontem à noite, omitindo muita coisa do que tinha sido dito e contando apenas a parte em que ele pareceu ter achado a história toda extremamente hilária, apesar de seu humor totalmente sombrio naquele mesmo dia. "Você vai para o dormitório, ouve as meninas conversando sobre você e James – completamente mal informadas, claro, porque apesar do que todo mundo acredita, você e James _não_ estão namorando – perde o controle quando Saunder diz algumas coisas sobre você e então, com o objetivo de se vingar, você indiretamente insinua que você e James _estão_ namorando?".

Er...

Aham.

Eu acho que isso acabou de me tornar ainda mais patética.

"Mais ou menos", eu respondi me encolhendo.

"E depois você foi falar com o James", Gracie continuou, seu rosto ainda com um brilho de divertimento, "e ele gritou com você um pouco, disse que não estava tendo um bom dia, mas depois, quando ele te encontra na biblioteca, ele está bem e rindo disso tudo de novo?".

"Er, aham...".

"Mas agora você está em pânico porque, apesar de James achar isso tudo engraçado, você acha que não é, porque você agora tem um garoto que você _não _gosta como namorado, e o outro garoto que você _gosta_ provavelmente está vendo tudo isso de fora, tentando entender o que diabos ele fez errado?".

Ai, Merlin. É ainda pior quando se fala isso alto.

"É isso mesmo", eu murmurei dolorosamente. Grace parecia estar absorvendo essa informação com alguns rápidos acenos de cabeça, e eu podia quase ver os mecanismos em sua cabeça rodando. Então, de repente, ela parou. E quando ela olhou pra mim de novo, ela estava sorrindo.

"Lily Evans", ela disse, como se ela tivesse acabado de ter alguma epifania, "parece que você é uma piranha das boas!".

Ai, droga.

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Gracie", eu respondi com um suspiro pesado. "Você provavelmente está certa. Eu sou uma piranha das boas. Uma piranha com tendências santas". Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. "O que eu vou _fazer?_".

"Ah, Lily, não é –".

Grace calou sua boca, suas palavras pairaram no ar quando o som da porta se abrindo reverberou pelo banheiro. Meus olhos se viraram para Grace e os dela para mim e, instintivamente, nós nos agachamos, apesar de que seria impossível para quem é que tenha entrado nos ver, a não ser que eles olhassem diretamente para dentro da banheira. Enquanto os suaves passos ia se aproximando, eu segurei a respiração.

Eu _sabia_ que algo assim iria acontecer. Eu _sabia._ Eu sabia que eu nunca poderia matar aula e sair dessa situação viva. Eu _sabia_ que eu seria pega. Quero dizer, é da Lily Evans que nós estamos falando! Você _sabe_ o que o carma dela faz com ela? Sabe? Eu não posso concorrer com ele!

E, então, eu fiquei sentada ali com Grace, encolhida e derrotada, rendida ao meu destino como a pior matadora de aulas da Inglaterra, esperando que o Monitor que tinha acabado de entrar achasse a sua monitora-chefe e sua amiga se escondendo dentro da banheira e que, o que tinha restado da minha horrível e estragada vida oficialmente chegasse ao fim. Estava tudo acabado. E eu aceitei isso. Eu posso ter quase chegado ao fim algumas vezes antes, mas dessa vez _realmente_ tudo estava acabado. Eu tinha um encontro com a Torre de Astronomia que eu não iria perder.

Era o _fim._

Realmente era o _fim..._

...ou, pelo menos, eu _achava_ que era o fim...

...até que o intruso falou.

"Olá? Vocês estão aqui? Grace? Lily?".

No intervalo de apenas 3,2 segundos, Grace e eu tínhamos erguido nossas cabeças. Eu acho que eu me engasguei com o meu próprio cuspe de tão surpresa que eu estava.

"_Emma?"._

Lá estava ela. Emma. Minha antiga amiga e uma companheira fujona. Ela estava em pé bem longe dos chuveiros e do grande sofá vermelho, varrendo aquela área, procurando por nós (e ela teria nos achado, caso Grace não tivesse me forçado a entrar nessa banheira). Quando eu e Grace levantamos nossas cabeças, ela pareceu aliviada. _Eu_ estava chocada. Não porque ela estava lá – porque eu estava bem aliviada por causa disso, percebendo que eu tinha acabado de me livrar da possibilidade da minha vida ter chegado ao fim e, sério, o que poderia ter me deixado mais aliviada que isso que isso? – mas porque quando eu olhei pra ela...eu não senti nada.

Bem, não _nada_ literalmente, mas eu não sentia _raiva_. Ainda havia uma pequena dor (afinal de contas, não vamos exagerar. A garota realmente acreditou que eu fosse uma amiga maliciosa e fingida por um longo período de tempo), mas eu não estava com raiva. Nem um pouquinho nervosa. Sério.

Hum.

Bom saber.

"Ai, que bom que vocês estão aqui! Eu não consegui encontrá-las antes e eu...", Emma parou, sua expressão aliviada desapareceu, em quanto seu rosto se franzia em confusão. "Er, desculpe", ela começou, sacudindo sua cabeça, "mas tem algum motivo particular para que vocês estejam sentadas na banheira?".

Ai, droga.

"Pergunta para essa idiota aqui", eu murmurei, apontando meu dedo em direção a Grace. A garota em questão bufou.

"Ninguém te _forçou_ a entrar na banheira, Lily", ela insistiu, apesar de que obviamente aquele não era o caso. Eu fui totalmente forçada. Foi pior do que me forçar, na verdade. Eu fui _chantageada._ Foi uma _armadilha._ Eu não tive outra escolha. "É bem confortável", Grace continuou, ignorando os olhares furiosos que eu mandava em sua direçao depois desse seu comentário mentiroso. Ela chamou Emma com sua mão. "Venha ver".

Emma pareceu um pouco mais do que incerta nessa hora. Ela olhou para a banheira – e eu – bastante cuidadosamente, e não se mexeu. Eu sabia, então, que era a minha vez de falar. Eu tinha, afinal de contar, adicionado "pedir desculpas a Emma" na minha lista de coisas para fazer. E, claro que eu não posso dizer que eu tinha previsto nosso inevitável confronto nesse tipo de circunstâncias – no horário da aula de História da Magia, no banheiro dos monitores, sentada em uma banheira ridiculamente desconfortável – mas eu acho que você tem que aceitar o que te oferecem.

Essa coisa toda já tinha durado tempo o suficiente.

Então, apesar de que eu preferiria ter feito isso em outro lugar – por exemplo, naquele grande e confortável sofá do outro lado do banheiro, talvez? – eu lancei para Emma o meu melhor olhar oh-olha-eu-não-estou-mais-com-raiva-de-você-agora-e-vamos-ser-amigas-de-novo e também acenei pra ela. "Bem, não fique aí parada", eu disse, talvez um pouco feliz demais, mas, vamos lá, eu estava no meio de uma missão! "Vem aqui!".

Ao ouvir meu chamado um tanto alegre, Emma olhou para mim, seus olhos arregalados e obviamente assustados com o meu convite. Quando, mais uma vez, ela não se mexeu, eu tentei de novo com um sorriso, mas não serviu de nada. Ao invés de imediatamente ir em direção a banheira como eu havia imaginado que ela faria, Emma permaneceu plantada onde estava, me observando como uma idiota, como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

Foi bem estranho, na verdade, agora que eu estou pensando no assunto. Não exatamente um dos momentos mais confortáveis da minha vida. Não mesmo.

Eu estava quase implorando mais um pouquinho, chamar seu nome ou algo assim, talvez para quebrar o gelo, quando, do nada, ela finalmente falou. A contração em seu rosto nem se compara com a contração em sua voz. "Você...você tem certeza?".

Ai, que merda.

Eu acho que eu quase a fiz chorar de novo.

Que merda.

"Emmeline –".

"Porque, se você não estiver", ela continuou rapidamente, obviamente ignorando a minha fraca tentativa de interrompê-la, "se você só estiver falando porque você...você e...e...bem, você é você, e você é assim, eu vou embora, eu juro. Eu não estava esperando nada ao vir aqui. É que Binns perceveu que Grace não voltou para a aula e – ".

Epa.

Professor _Binns?_ Percebeu?

_O quê??_

"Espera um segundo", eu disse, dessa vez conseguindo interromper Emma. "Professor _Binns_ percebeu que Grace não estava na aula? Desde quando aquele homem percebe _alguma_ coisa?".

Sério. O cara é pior do que eu na escala de observação. E como eu acho que a gente já provou isso várias vezes, isso é muito ruim. Quero dizer, se eu não tivesse tossido como uma mulher louca e praticamente caído no chão com convulsões de tosse, enquanto Grace proclamava freneticamente e bem alto que eu não estava muito bem, eu duvido que Binns teria sequer olhado para nós. Ele é _assim_ tão distraído.

Isso _cheira_ a carma ruim.

"Claro que não", Emma respondeu, dispensado a idéia com um aceno de sua mão. "Mas Elisabeth Saunders percebeu e naturalmente tinha que ir lá e comentar algo sobre isso – ".

Ou, Elisabeth Saunders. Maldita garota idiota.

" – e a aula está quase terminando, então eu resolvi vir aqui encontrá-las antes que vocês se metessem em confusão...me desculpe. Eu vou só – ".

"Dá pra parar com isso?", eu disse com raiva, lançando para Emma um olhar irritado. Francamente, a garota estava me tirando do sério com toda essa insegurança. Quero dizer, sinceramente, se eu _digo_ para entrar na banheira, eu _quis dizer_ que era para entrar na banheira. Eu não teria dito se eu não quisesse! Por que ela estava transformando essa história toda de "pedir desculpas por ser uma idiota" em uma coisa tão difícil? Não é. Não precisava ser. _Merlin._ "Você não vai a lugar algum, Emmeline Vance. Se eu tenho que ficar aqui e sofrer por estar sentada nessa coisa horrível e desconfortável, eu não vou fazer isso sozinha! Agora, pare de me questionar, comporte-se como minha amiga e venha aqui!".

Eu não sei se foi o fato de Emma ter finalmente voltado ao seu estado normal, ou o fato de que eu tenho uma tendência de ficar realmente assustadora quando eu estou nervosa, mas o que quer que tenha sido, Emma não desperdiçou mais nenhum momento me escutando e se apressou a caminhar até a banheira onde Grace e eu estávamos sentadas e entrou, assim como eu e Grace tínhamos feito algum tempo antes. De forma não cerimoniosa, ela se sentou ao meu lado. E se remexeu.

"Er, Grace". Remexeu-se mais um pouquinho. "Isso não é nada confortável".

Hunf. Bem, _óbvio._ Eu já não disse isso antes? Por que ninguém me escuta? Eu tenho uma tendência a acertar essas coisas, sabe.

Grace cruzou seus braços indignada e olhou furiosamente para nós, enquanto eu e Emma ríamos como loucas, mesmo que não fosse assim tão engraçado. Eu acho que era toda a tensão nervosa flutuando no ar. Tensão nervosa definitivamente tem a habilidade de fazer as coisas parecerem mais engraçadas do que elas são. Sério. Faz sim. "Eu não tenho que aceitar esse tipo de abuso", Grace murmurou com raiva, levantando-se.

"Aonde você vai?", eu perguntei.

"Voltar pra aula", ela respondeu, pulando da banheira.

Voltar para _aula?_ A idéia me fez rir de novo.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Gracie", Emma disse, tentando soar séria, mas falhando miseravelmente, já que ela ainda estava rindo como eu, apesar de não ser tão forte como a minha risada, já que ela não é tão louca como eu. "Sério. Nós seremos legais. Eu amo a banheira. Sério. É muito confortável. Mais até do que a minha própria cama".

"Nós poderíamos dormir agora mesmo", eu acrescentei, observando, enquanto Grace caminhava intencionalmente até a porta. Quando ela não se virou para voltar, acabando com a indignação de brincadeira, Emma e eu finalmente paramos de rir e trocamos um olhar confuso. "Grace?", eu a chamei, me erguendo um pouco mais para poder vê-la. "Gracie, por favor, aonde você está indo?".

"Eu já disse, estou voltando para aula".

"Mas você não –".

Ela se virou, lançando para Emma e eu um sorriso encorajador. "James vai me _matar_ se eu pegar detenção e faltar no treino esta noite", ela explicou rapidamente, dando de ombros. "Além disso, é melhor deixar vocês duas sozinhas por um tempo, certo? Deixar vocês se confrontarem?". E com esse último comentário, ela sorriu de novo e saiu do banheiro. Nos deixando sozinhas. No banheiro dos monitores. Dentro de uma banheira.

Para nos confrontarmos.

O que eu acho que não significava realmente "nos confrontarmos" no sentido de brigarmos fisicamente como geralmente essa expressão deixa implícito, já que nem eu nem Emma somos do tipo violento. Ou melhor, _Emma_ não é do tipo violento. Eu tenho que admitir, eu às vezes tenho tendências bem violentas. Mas geralmente só com James. O que é compreensível, claro. O garoto precisa de uns bons murros de vez em quando, afinal de contas.

Mas, sabe, essa não é a questão.

A questão é que esse 'confronto' seria verbal. O que significava que eu e Emma realmente deveríamos conversar...coisa que nós não fizemos de forma apropriada já há algum tempo. Nem preciso dizer que não seria uma das coisas mais fáceis de se fazer. Então, por vários minutos depois de Grace ter ido embora, Emma e eu simplesmente ficamos sentadas lá, na banheira, rodando nossos dedões e pegando pedaços de algodão invisíveis de nossas vestes, deixando a estranheza pairar pesadamente no ar. E então, como garotos como nós temos tendência de fazer, nós duas começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Lily—".

"Emma—".

"Não", Emma me interrompeu rigorosamente, "deixa eu resolver isso. Por favor". Ela respirou fundo, conseguindo retirar seu olhar da banheira e olhar para mim pela primeira vez em vários minutos. Ela não estava chorando como eu esperava que ela pudesse estar (e obrigada _Merlin_ por isso!). Pelo contrário, ela tinha esse ar duro e determinado em seu rosto. Em contraste, sua voz estava levemente tremida quando ela falou. "Me desculpe, Lily", ela disse calmamente. "Eu sinto _muito_. Eu sei que eu já disse isso antes, mas depois tudo...se complicou de novo. E eu não sei se você pode me perdoar. Eu sei que o que eu fiz – o que eu pensava – estava errado. Eu só estou pedindo que você não me odeie".

Odiá-la? Era _isso_ que ela estava pensando? Ai, que merda...

"Eu não te odeio, Em", eu disse com um pequeno suspiro, sacudindo minha cabeça. "Eu nunca te odiei. Eu estava com raiva e eu estava...bem, eu estava – ".

"Magoada", Emma completou, sua voz ainda mais tremida. "Eu te magoei. Eu sei. Mas eu não tive a intenção, Lil, você tem que acreditar nisso! É só que Mac disse...e aí tem você...e eu não pude evitar em pensar que...". Seus olhos focaram o chão por um momento antes de se voltarem para mim. "Foi errado. Foi muito errado. _Eu_ estava errada. E eu só queria que você soubesse que...bem, eu acho que o fato de eu pensar que você estava namorando o James finalmente tinha colocado algum tipo de juízo dentro de mim, mas eu sempre soube que eu estava errada. Eu estava simplesmente com raiva de tudo...". Ela se perdeu de novo, sua emoção finalmente pegando o controle. Esquecendo o fato de que a última vez que eu tinha feito isso eu tinha ficado bastante desconfortável com toda a cachoeira, eu coloquei uma mão confortadora no ombro de Emma. Eu sabia que não era muito, mas eu acho que era o suficiente, porque seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Quando ela finalmente se sentiu capaz de falar novamente, sua voz era quase um sussurro, e sua declaração um pouco chocante. "Eu acho que eu o amo, Lily".

Minha cabeça se virou em choque. Ela não precisava dizer quem era, porque eu já sabia.

Mac. Ela estava falando de Mac.

Emma estava apaixonada pelo Sr. Fulton McDonough.

Mas amor? _Amor?_ Como em Romeu e Julieta, aquele tipo de amor vamos-nos-matar-e-ficarmos-juntos-para-sempre? Como aquele amor de _Casablanca?_ _Esse_ tipo de amor?

"Em", eu comecei lentamente, "Amor é uma palavra bem forte, sabe –".

"Bem, é um sentimento bem forte", Emma respondeu, ficando defensiva de repente. "Eu sei que parece idiota, Lil. Eu _sei_. Mas ele...eu só...eu não posso...ele me faz pensar de forma irracional, Lily. Eu _nunca_ sou irracional".

"Você é a pessoa mais racional que eu conheço", eu concordei sinceramente, porque ela tinha sido, depois dessa pequena restrição.

"Então, você não percebe, Lil? Mas é muito mais que isso! Ele me faz sentir...eu não consigo descrever. É só que...sabe o que você sente quando você fica muito longe de casa e depois você finalmente retorna? Aquela loucura? Como se você nunca mais quisesse partir de novo? Toda vez que eu o vejo, toda vez que estou com ele...ah, é muito melhor que essa sensação, Lily! Você nem poderia imaginar! É...é...".

_Amor._

Ai meu Merlin.

Emma estava amando!

_Amando!_

Eu fiquei sem fala naquele momento. Quero dizer, o que eu deveria dizer depois de uma confissão como aquela? Minha melhor amiga tinha acabado de declarar seu amor eterno por um garoto que tinha – embora acidentalmente, e ele realmente voltou atrás e tentou consertar tudo – causado uma briga entre nós duas. No entanto, eu não estava sem fala pelo fato de ser Mac o garoto por quem ela está apaixonada – eu acho que eu posso _quase_ admitir que eu não mais odeio o garoto completamente – mas pelo fato de que ela _estava _ apaixonada. Quero dizer, eu acho que eu deveria ter percebido que era bem sério quando Emmeline escolheu não contar nem para mim, nem para Grace, mas eu nunca pensei...Eu nunca teria imaginado...

"Amor". A palavra saiu da minha boca com um sorriso que Emma parecia ser incapaz de retribuir. E apesar do fato de Mac e eu não sermos nada além de amigos, e Emma e ele parecerem estar dando um tempo – sem mencionar o fato de que eu e Emma estavávamos meio que dando um tempo – eu comecei a rir que nem louca. "Em! Você está apaixonada! _Apaixonada!_".

Mas ao invés de ficar inteiramente emocionada com essa fato como eu estava, minha exclamação só pareceu deprimir Emma ainda mais. Ela olhou para o fundo da banheira e se recusou a erguer a cabeça. Totalmente estraga-prazeres. Então, eu parei com de rir entusiasmadamente e franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Em?".

"Eu pensei que amor deveria ser algo bom", ela murmurou para o chão. Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

"_É_ uma coisa boa, Em! É _maravilhoso_!".

Os olhos de Emma se ergueram. "Não se isso faz com que eu perca minhas melhores amigas", ela murmurou de forma arrependida.

Com aquele olhar triste em seu rosto e aquele tom de voz desanimado, eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu derreti e desabei bem ali.

Dando um tempo? Acho que não.

O que eu poderia sentir se não remorso quando ela estava daquele jeito?

"Você não me perdeu, sua boba", eu brinquei, me aproximando mais dela e a abraçando. "Você sabe como eu sou. Eu só estava nervosa e magoada. Principalmente magoada, eu acho. Eu só não podia acreditar que você poderia pensar aquelas coisas...você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, não sabe, Emma?".

"Claro que eu sei", ela respondeu rapidamente, assentindo com a cabeça intensamente. "Era o lado irracional saindo. Eu não conseguia mais pensar direito. Tudo o que eu via era Mac e você e...eu meio que enlouqueci, eu acho".

"Mas era uma tração boba e insignificante, Emma! E foi _há séculos atrás!_ Você não percebeu nada disso? Mac saiu dessa; Eu me transformei em uma forma bem menos do que atraente –".

"Menos do que atraente?", Emma deixou escapar uma risada sufocada. "Ah, francamente, Lily, dá onde você tira essas coisas? Por que você não consegue ver o que tudo mundo vê? Você sempre parece pensar que você não é tão bonita quanto você é e nem tão inteligente quanto você é e – ".

"É, eu sei", eu murmurei secamente, revirando meus olhos. "O complexo de inferioridade. Eu estou trabalhando nisso".

Pela primeira vez já há algum tempo que Emma deixou escapar uma risada. Naturalmente, tinha que ser as minhas custas. Hunf. "É um bom modo de enxergar as coisas", ela riu.

"James Potter é um idiota", era o que eu considerava uma resposta apropriada para aquilo.

Ao ouvir o nome de James Potter, o sorriso de Emma se alargou ainda mais, enquanto ela erguia uma sobrancelha acusadora. Eu sabia o que estava vindo, antes mesmo dela dizer algo.

"Um idiota, é?", as sobrancelhas continuavam a implicar comigo. "Isso é algum tipo de apelido carinhoso, é?"

"Emma", eu disse, pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez naquele dia, apesar de ser apenas a segunda vez. "Eu e James não estamos namorando".

"Não?", as sobrancelhas não pararam de se menear. Ela não acreditava em mim. "Poque isso não é o que eu ando escutando. Não mesmo. Na verdade, o que eu ouvi foi que – ".

"Eu contei para Laurie Shaclebolt e Elisabeth Saunders que eu estava namorando com James?".

Emma assentiu com a cabeça presumidamente.

Eu me segurei para não vomitar.

Cara, minha vida é um drama.

Então, parcialmente por causa do fato de que se eu não contasse a ela o que tinha realmente acontecido, aquelas porcarias de sobrancelhas expressivas não parariam de se erguer daquele jeito irritante, e parcialmente porque, se eu contasse a ela a história toda, seria mais um jeito de solidificarmos nossas amizade de novo, eu fiz mais um Feitiço Amortecedor no fundo da banheira e, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, eu compartilhei os detalhes do que realmente tinha ocorrido no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano na tarde anterior e nas horas seguintes.

Eu estou começando a ficar totalmente enjoada dessa história.

"- e ele acha que tudo isso não passa de uma boa piada", eu terminei, depois de ter falado durante uns 20 minutos, comentando, claro, sobre o meu suposto namorado e sua extrema falta de seriedade em relação a essa história. O sinal anunciando o fim da aula de História da Magia e o início da aula de Feitiços já tinha tocado alguns minutos antes, mas nem eu, nem Emma nos importamos e eu continuei com minha história. "Quero dizer, eu expliquei tudo pra ele. _Laurie Shaclebolt _contou tudo pra ele. Pelo amor de Merlin, todo mundo sabe que ela não deixa nenhum detalhe de fora! E, mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, ele ainda continua rindo como se não fosse nada! Que tipo de garoto faz isso, hein? Que tipo?".

"Talvez ele só estivesse tentando te acalmar", Emma sugeriu logicamente. "Pensa bem, Lily. James é um cara esperto. Ele sabia que se ele também entrasse em pânico, você ficaria dez vezes mais estressada do que você já está".

Hum. Bom motivo.

"Ou talvez não", ela continuou, dando de ombros pensativamente. "Talvez ele esteja certo, Lil. Quando você realmente pára e pensa racionalmente, essa história toda nem é grande coisa".

Não é grande coisa? Não é _grande_ coisa?

POR QUE TODO MUNDO CONTINUAMENTE INSISTE EM DIZER QUE NÃO É GRANDE COISA?

"O que você quer dizer com não é grande coisa?", eu exclamei histericamente. "Emma você percebeu que Amos Diggory – o amor da minha _vida_ – está perambulando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, totalmente envergonhado porque eu menti para salvar a minha pele? A escola inteira vai ficar sabendo que eu sou uma grande mentirosa e idiota monitora-chefe. E você percebe que, quando Elisabeth Saunders descobrir que eu _menti_ em relação a James e eu, que eu nunca, _nunca_ vou sobreviver a isso? Como isso _não_ pode ser grande coisa?!".

Emma não pareceu nem um pouquinho perturbada com minha declaração frenética. Pelo contrário, ela sorriu para mim da mesma forma que uma mãe sorri para seu filho pequeno. "Bom, na verdade é bem simples", foi a resposta calma dela.

"Ah é?", eu me irritei, cruzando meus braços. "Como assim?".

Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Simples", ela disse de novo. "Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer a todo mundo que, sim, você e James estavam _considerando_ seriamente em se envolverem – o que você pode dizer, claro, porque você nunca chegou a dizer realmente que vocês estavam namorando, somente insinuou – mas que vocês dois decidiram que agora não era a hora certa já que você e Amos gostariam de ver onde esse relacionamento vai dar antes de você se envolver com James".

Não é a hora certa...

Hum.

Hum. Hum.

Muito simples...simples _demais..._

"James nunca concordará com isso", eu protestei. "Quero dizer, o que as pessoas pensariam dele? Todo mundo vai pensar que eu dei um fora nele para ficar com Amos. As pessoas vão rir pelas costas dele. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele".

O que era verdade, se você fosse realmente pensar no assunto. Quero dizer, James era inocente nessa história toda. _Fui eu_ que colocou ele nisso. Se alguém tiver que se prejudicar, esse alguém tem que ser eu. Apesar de suas sacanagens ocasionais e sua alegria em professar a palavra 'infalível' para escola inteira, James não merece esse tipo de abuso. Ele tem lidado tão bem com essa coisa toda. Seria uma completa maldade da minha parte prejudicá-lo desse jeito. Eu não posso fazer isso, Ele iria me odiar. Eu não posso.

Emma rejeitou o meu comentário com um estalo de sua língua e um movimento de sua mão. "Não seja ridícula", ela zombou, me olhando. "James não se importa com o que as pessoas pensam dele. Além disso, você tem rejeitado os convites do menino desde o quinto ano. Ninguém o ridicularizava naquela época, e não vai ser agora que vão começar. E, mesmo que esse não fosse o caso, ele ainda assim aceitaria. James te adora tanto, Lily. Ele iria até a lua por você e você sabe disso".

Er...hum...o quê?

"Er, Emma...", eu estava ficando vermelha. Por que eu estava ficando vermelha? Eu não deveria estar ficando vermelha. "James e eu não somos assim. Nossa relação é platônica. Óbvio. Ou então essa coisa toda não seria problema nenhum".

Nós não somos...ele não...Ele reprovou no teste. Ele reprovou no teste completamente. Ele não ficou com raiva. Quero dizer, talvez ele me adora do mesmo jeito que eu adoro Grace e Emma, mas não em...er...de uma maneira _romântica_. Sério. Não é piada. Ele não está apaixonado por mim.

E eu nunca o _rejeitei..._exatamente. Eu pensei que ele estava brincando! Não pode contar como rejeição, já que eu achava que ele estava brincando! Não que eu teria dito sim caso eu soubesse que ele estava falando sério, mas essa não é a questão.

Ele não está apaixonado.

Ao invés de perceber o seu erro imediatamente e pedir desculpas, Emma revirou os olhos e disse, "Lily eu te amo demais, mas às vezes você é cega demais". Eu abri a minha boca para começar a argumentar de novo, para contar a ela que ele tinha reprovado no meu teste realizado não há muito tempo atrás, mas Emma me impediu, " Eu quis dizer no sentido platônico, claro. Mas você não percebe? Não é grande coisa. Se você está preocupada com a reação de James em relação ao plano, pergunte pra ele. Eu estou te dizendo, ele vai achar genial. Eu prometo".

Apesar de eu não estar certa sobre isso, e apesar de eu estar um pouquinho ofendida com a coisa toda de eu ser cega demais ( porque a verdade sempre acaba sendo a que machuca mais no final das contas), eu murmurei um "tudo bem, vou perguntar pra ele", recebendo um sorriso de Emma. Eu não estava completamente certa de que o simples plano de Emma iria funcionar assim tão bem como ela previa, mas era a única opção plausível que eu conseguia enxergar. Além de me esconder por toda a eternidade em um armário, quero dizer. Essa opção sempre existe.

Com um problema resolvido, eu resolvi falar de um dilema recentemente esquecido, que veio na minha cabeça de repente, quando Emma estava sentada ali, sorrindo para mim. "Ei, Em?", eu disse, inclinando minha cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Hum?".

"Você e Mac já voltaram a se falar?".

O largo sorriso que estava no rosto de Emma apenas uns segundos atrás desapareceu rapidamente e se transformou em uma carranca ao ouvir o nome do Sr. Fulton. Limpando sua garganta de forma muito esquisita, Emma voltou a encarar o fundo da banheira, enquanto ela negava com a cabeça suavemente.

"Bem, por que não?", eu perguntei. "Quero dizer, se você acha que ama o garoto e tudo mais, você não deveria –".

"Não é assim tão simples", Emma me interrompeu, tentando fugir do assunto casualmente. No entanto, eu não ia deixar assim tão fácil.

"O que poderia ser ainda mais simples que isso?", eu perguntei. "Você o ama, ele te ama – ".

A cabeça de Emma se ergueu abruptamente. "Ele não me ama".

Ai meu Deus.

"_Por favor, _Emma", eu disse. "Eu conversei com o garoto. Acredite, ele te aman muito – ".

Emma pareceu extremamente assustada com isso. Eu não a culpo, claro. Eu conversar com o Mac não é uma coisa muito normal. Sabe, já que até ontem, o garoto estava na minha lista negra e tudo mais. E provavelmente eu ainda estou na dele. "Quando você conversou com o Mac?".

"Ontem", eu disse. "Ele me encurralou, Em. _Eu_. Vamos ser sinceros aqui – provavelmente ele preferiria pular da Torre de Astronomia do que conversar comigo. Ele foi à biblioteca, me forçou a conversar com ele e defendeu o seu caso como um advogado experiente. E tudo bem que naquele momento eu acho que eu não estava mais zangada com você, mas foi ele que me fez decidir tomar uma atitude. E se isso não é amor, então, o que é?".

Emma pareceu pensar um pouco em minhas palavras por alguns segundos, como se estivesse bem longe dali. Ela olhou na direção da porta, antes de sacudir sua cabeça e se virar para mim com suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "É mais complicado que isso", foi tudo o que ela disse. Eu ia argumentar com ela mais um pouco, mas Emma ergueu sua mão, e olhou para mim de forma tão estranhamente séria que eu nem comecei a falar. "Vamos esquecer desse assunto por enquanto?", ela implorou. "Eu...eu não quero falar sobre isso, Lily. Está...bem, está acabado. Já era".

As suas palavras me deixaram perplexas como nunca antes. Acabado? Já era? Mas eu pensei que ela o amava? E o garoto estava obviamente tão apaixonado por ela. Que tipo de complicações poderiam ser maiores que emoções como essas? Que tipo de coisa poderia estar causando esses problemas? Meu nariz sentiu um comichão por causa de todo esse mistério. Tem que ter mais alguma coisa além do problema entre eu e Mac, porque nós já resolvemos isso. Quero dizer, eu fui totalmente gentil com ele ontem...no final. No início, eu fui um pouquinho grossa, mas eu não agirei mais assim. Eu juro. E eu posso ser simpática. Sério. Em alguns dias, eu conseguirei ser retirada da lista negra dele. Sério. Eu acho.

O que pode ter acontecido de errado?

Talvez se eu…falar com o Mac sobre isso? Depois que ele decidir que eu não sou mais sua inimiga, quero dizer? Emma obviamente não vai falar mais nada, mas talvez eu consiga arrancar algo do Sr. Fulton. Quero dizer, eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentada aqui, sem fazer nada. Eu simplesmente não sou assim. Eu tenho que fazer _alguma coisa_. Não é certo eles ficarem brigando assim, sendo que eles se amam. E eu sei que Emma disse pra deixar pra lá...mas não posso fazer isso. É do futuro deles juntos que nós estamos falando. E Merlin sabe que eu não fiz as pazes com Emma para ficá-la ouvindo se lamuriando devido ao seu coração partido. Eu preferiria desavença do que tristeza.

Ah, talvez eu não devesse me envolver. Emma disse que não. É obviamente um assunto delicado para ela. Mas a opção alternativa é não fazer nada, e eu não sei se eu posso ver a minha amiga toda tristonha, quando eu posso fazer algo para mudar isso. Eu simplesmente não sou assim. Não sou.

Hum…


	20. Capítulo 12 parte 3

**CAPÍTULO 12 – PARTE 3**

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 124**

Apesar do que Grace presumia, Flitwick não deve ter anotado apenas que eu e Emma não estávamos na aula, mas deve ter deixado escapar acidentalmente (porque eu não consigo imaginar aquele homem pequenino nos delatando – _me _delatando – de propósito. Eu sou sua melhor aluna! Nós, nerds de Feitiços, devemos permanecer unidos!) para McGnagall que nós não estávamos na aula. Isso ficou evidente quando nós fomos convocadas a ir até seu escritório depois da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como punição por termos matado aula, nós ouvimos uma palestra sobre a queda dos estudantes inteligentes e ambiciosos quando eles começam a se comportar mal. Aparentemente, uma vez que você mata aula, você automaticamente passa a ser visto como um modelo de uma juventude perdida.

É. Juventude Perdida. _Eu._

Juventude perdida,o caramba. Nós estávamos nos escondendo em uma _banheira, _pelo amor de Merlin. Não exatamente uma orgia de drogas, sexo e bebida: o que aparentemente era o que McGonagall achava que nós estávamos fazendo. Ela obviamente não sabia da minha – indesejável e atualmente tentando ser remediada – santidade. Santinhas simplesmente não usam drogas. Ou fazem sexo. Ou bebem. Ou qualquer coisa que tenha relação com uma juventude perdida. Coisas desse tipo ofendem nossos sentimentos inocentes e puros. Nem é mesmo uma opção. Tais coisas deveriam ser consideradas antes de palestras sobre 'juventude perdida' serem feitas, não acha?

Hunf.

E como se aquela imensa e indescritível tortura de ouvir aquela palestra não fosse o suficiente, McGonagall _também _ nos deu uma detenção para ser cumprida no sábado à tarde.

Minha primeira detenção.

_Sério._

"Bem, você não está histérica", Emma disse com alívio depois que nós saímos da sala de McGonagall. "Isso é um bom sinal. A não ser que você esteja em choque – ai, Merlin, você está em choque, Lily? Sério. Não fique assim. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo – ".

"Eu não estou em choque, sua boba", eu respondi, sorrindo para uma Emma com olhar impaciente. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem".

Emma não acreditou quando eu disse isso a ela. Se eu fosse ela, provavelmente também não teria acreditado. Eu provavelmente deveria estar mais chateada com isso do que eu estou. Quero dizer, antes disso, minha ficha era completamente limpa. Eu _realmente_ era infalível nesse quesito. Além disso, eu sou monitora-chefe. O que os meus colegas estudantes vão pensar, eu pegando detenção? Haverá uma rebelião dos monitores! Eu vou ser deposta! Eles vão me expulsar e então cortar minha cabeça, assim como os franceses fizeram com Maria Antonieta!

Bem, talvez nada assim tão drástico, considerando que eu não estou deixando ninguém passar fome, eu simplesmente peguei uma dentenção, mas essa não é a questão. A questão _é_ que minha reputação agora está afetada. Todos aqueles anos de perfeição severa estão indo pro esgoto. Se foram. Pra sempre.

Eu deveria estar arrasada. Em pânico. Hiperventilando. Considerando suícido das formas mais rápidas. Ou, pelo menos, afogando minhas mágosas em uma tijela grande e cheia de arroz. Mas eu não estou fazendo nada disso. Pelo menos, ainda não. Eu pareço estar achando bastante difícil reunir toda a quantidade apropriada de tristeza exigida, quando eu estou tão feliz por ter minha melhor amiga de volta.

Apesar de que eu acho que quando minha euforia repentina diminuir, eu vou entrar em um estado de hiperventilação e histeria profundo. Provavelmente tudo o que eu mencionei antes e ainda mais. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza.

Mas até lá, eu ainda posso ficar contente.

Observação #124) Eu estou feliz por ter Emmeline de volta.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 125**

Se ontem alguém tivesse dito pra mim que eu andaria de cabeça baixa e me esconderia atrás das estátuas a fim de evitar ser vista por Amos Diggory, eu provavelmente teria rido na cara da pessoa. Sério, teria rido mesmo. Muito e sem vergonha nenhuma, sem nem me importar se os sentimentos dessa pessoa seriam feridos porque, sério, onde alguém iria escutar uma coisa dessas?

Eu não estou rindo agora.

Não é que eu não o ame mais do que a minha própria vida – porque eu amo, amo mesmo. É só que...bem, eu tenho certeza que o garoto me odeia agora. Quero dizer, que tipo de garota ele deve estar achando que eu sou? Eu aceitei sair com ele e, logo depois, decidi namorar hipoteticamente com outro! Eu traí sua confiança, seu amor! Tudo o que eu fiz foi jogar fora seus sentimentos como se fosse um lixo! Que tipo de garota _faz_ isso com o homem que ela ama? Que tipo de futura esposa eu vou me tornar?

Com certeza, não uma muito boa.

Emma insiste que Amos não vai me odiar por dizer que meu namorado é outra pessoa. Ela disse que, se ele realmente se importa, ele vai entender o meu lapso de insanidade momentâneo (ou, sabe, não muito momentâneo. Eu nunca estou completamente sã).

Grace disse que eu deveria começar a bolar planos alternativos para Hogsmeade.

Apesar de eu odiar ter que admitir isso, eu estou mais propensa a acreditar em Grace.

No entanto, eu me orgulho de ser uma garota um tanto inteligente e, usando a minha lógica _impressionante_, eu descobri que, se Amos quiser me dar um pé na bunda, ele vai ter que me _achar_ primeiro. Se ele não me encontrar, ele não vai me dar um pé na bunda. Eu não tenho aula de Runas Antigas até segunda, então eu não serei forçada a encontrá-lo até lá. Eu acho que, até lá, essa coisa toda com o James será esclarecida e isso não será _motivo_ para ele me dar um pé na bunda. Mas, até que eu possa descobrir um jeito de salvar a minha dignidade e ao mesmo tempo informar o povão de que James Potter e eu não estamos realmente namorando, eu vou ter que controlar o meu impulso e me manter o mais longe possível de Amos Diggory. Será difícil, eu tenho certeza, mas eu acho que posso fazer isso. Afinal de contas, eu –

Ai merda.

Puta merda.

O que ele está _fazendo _aqui? Como ele consegue sempre me _achar?_ Ele tem algum tipo de Radar-da-Lily ou algo assim? Eu não vou conseguir! Não posso evitá-lo por tanto tempo! Eu sou apenas uma garota!

E POR QUE ELE TEM QUE FICAR TÃO MARAVILHOSO NAQUELE UNIFORME?

É _tão _mais fácil evitar alguém quando não estão procurando por você.

Rápido! Corra! FUJA DESSE HOMEM!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, lá fora**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 125**

Eu não estou completamente certa se Amos me viu enquanto eu me mandava da biblioteca com a minha pressa de fugir dele, mas eu acho que ele viu sim. Quero dizer, mesmo ignorando o fato que meu cabelo se destaca em qualquer situação e a trilha de papel e poeria que eu deixei na pressa de ir embora, eu acho que a gritaria nervosa da Madame Pince e o inocente menino do segundo ano que eu, sem querer, empurrei para o chão enquanto eu saía, me fizeram ter certeza que Amos não estava assim tão distraído para não me ver. Mas ele não me seguiu depois disso, e é isso o que importa.

Na verdade, era um bom dia para ser forçada a se esconder lá fora. Estava um pouquinho frio, eu acho, mas estava ensolarado, então eu estava confortável o suficiente. Eu me escondi debaixo da árvore perto do lago, esperando que ninguém aparecesse por lá e me visse e, então, conseqüentemente me delatasse para um certo monitor do sétimo ano que está, atualmente, tentando me dar um pé na bunda antes mesmo que nós comecemos nosso relacionamento. Só havia terceiranistas e sextanistas andando lá perto, então eu acho que eu não tinha que me preocupar tanto com isso. Os terceiranistas estavam entretidos demais com suas travessuras engraçadas e aterrorizantes para prestarem atenção em mim, e os sextanistas estavam ocupados demais conversando.

Parecia que eu estava seguramente escondida por um tempo.

"Foi uma retirada extraordinária, Infalível. Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que você estava com um pouquinho de pressa".

Minha cabeça se ergueu ao ouvir a voz bem-humorada atrás de mim. Eu me virei e olhei furiosamente. Eu sei que eu provavelmente deveria estar surpresa por tê-lo encontrado ali, mas eu não estava. Eu acho que eu finalmente consegui aceitar o fato de que, quando se trata de James Potter, ninguém _nunca _está bem escondido.

"Ah, cala a boca", eu murmurei, olhando furiosamente para James, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado. "E não me chame desse jeito", eu acrescentei, bufando de raiva. James sorriu. Ele estava com seu material escolar junto com ele, e ele os colocou perto da minha pilha de livros e pergaminhos que estava ali perto. Ele me observou com um óbvio ar de hilaridade. Eu queria bater na cara dele para ver se conseguia tirar aquele sorriso idiota de seu rosto, mas achei melhor conter as minhas tendências violentas por um tempo. "Eu só estava...só…", eu suspirei longamente, nem mesmo me importando em contar uma mentira. "Fugindo do Amos", eu terminei verdadeiramente. Patético.

"Fugindo?", as sobrancelhas de James se erguerem por causa de minha confissão. Eu não o culpava por estar surpreso, claro. Quero dizer, _Lily Evans _fugindo de Amos Diggory? O que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Miseravelmente, eu concordei com a cabeça. Ao invés de ficar ainda mais confuso, James parecia satisfeito. "Então você finalmente desistiu daquele idiota? Bom, ainda bem!".

Dessa vez, eu realmente o bati. Ou, pelo menos dei um cutucão bem forte em seu braço. Pessoas extremamente violentas como eu só conseguem aturar um tempo antes de explodir. Depois, nós batemos na primeira coisa que estiver mais perto. James já deveria ter percebido tudo isso.

"Amos não é um idiota, James Potter", eu respondi com raiva, "e eu certamente não desisti dele! Eu...bem, eu só estou dando um pouquinho de espaço a ele, só isso".

James teve a audácia de parecer confuso."Um pouquinho de espaço?", ele perguntou. "Pra quê?".

Hunf. Bem, essa é uma pergunta muito idiota.

"Pra que ele não cancele o nosso encontro".

"Cancele – ah, que merda, você está nisso _de novo_?".

Eu tive que controlar para não bater nele. Ou me bater. Eu não estou inteiramente certa qual de nós dois seria o alvo mais apropriado. "Caso você tenha esquecido", eu comecei sem rodeios, "nós estamos namorando tecnicamente. Parece um bom motivo para o cancelamento".

Se eu estava esperando algum tipo de entendimento naquele momento, eu fiquei dolorosamente desapontada. James simplesmente sorriu e disse, "Namorando, é?".

"Tecnicamente".

"Isso significa que eu posso te agarrar, então?", James ergueu suas sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva. "Ou isso não está nas regras dos namoros técnicos? E se não estão, como eu posso incluir nas regras do namoro técnico?".

"Eu lhe olhei de forma que mostrava claramente que não estava achando suas piadas nem um pouquinho engraçadas. "Você pode levar isso a sério, por favor? Minha vida e meu futuro dependem do resultado do meu plano de consertar essa idiossincrasia e eu ia adorar se você tivesse um pouco de compaixão por mim nesse momento".

Ao invés de ficar sério imediatamente após o meu discurso, James, sendo James, simplesmente riu do meu desesperado pedido. "Por favor, Lily", ele riu, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Você contou uma _mentirinha_, sua louca, só isso! Eu te disse ontem à noite – você gosta do idiota, essa é sua prerrogativa, mas se o garoto for te deixar por causa de uma coisa idiota como essa, você deveria reconsiderar o seu afeto por ele, você não acha?". Ele olhou para mim profundamente, balançando sua cabeça levemente e tentando fazer com que eu concordasse com ele. Quando tudo o que eu fiz foi continuar frazindo as minhas sobrancelhas miseravelmente, ele sacudiu sua cabeça de novo e colocou sua mão em meu ombro. Quando ele falou de novo, sua voz estava mais suave, mas ainda envolvida por uma risada. "Eu te asseguro, Lily, que o mundo não está chegando ao fim. O seu problema tem que ser um pouquinho mais grave que alguns rumores para que nós possamos fugir e declarar que o apocalipse está chegando, você não acha?"

"Eu...ah, eu acho que você está certo", eu murmurei sem poder argumentar depois que ele colocou as coisas desse jeito. Agora, por que eu não penso assim logicamente? "Mas eu acho que ainda vou lhe dar um pouco de espaço. Só por precaução", eu acrescentei rapidamente.

James revirou os olhos. "Ele não vai cancelar nada, Lily. Ele provavelmente vai questionar a sua sanidade um pouquinho, mas todo mundo acaba fazendo isso uma hora ou outra mesmo".

Já existiu uma declaração assim tão mais verdadeira?

Eu acho que não.

"Não é minha culpa que eu seja uma mentirosa patológica", eu insisti de mau-humor. "Sério. Eu acho que não seria assim tão louca se minha boca não tivesse uma mente própria".

James riu ao ouvir minha confissão, (Será que ele pensou que eu estava brincando? Eu não estava) e se deitou na grama. "Todos nós erramos", ele riu. "E, por falar em erros...o que é isso que eu escutei de que a monitora-chefe vai cumprir uma dentenção? Eu pensei que _eu_ que tinha o papel de causar confusão nessa nossa dupla?".

Detenção? Droga, onde ele ouviu isso?

"Como você sabe disso?".

James sorriu. "Você se esqueceu com quem está falando", ele respondeu presunçosamente. "Eu sei de _tudo_".

"Idiota".

"Boba", ele respondeu. "Eu posso pegar detenção também se você quiser", ele disse tão casualmente, como se ele tivesse acabado de me oferecer ajuda para fazer alguma tarefa. "Assim, você não vai ficar sozinha quando estiver limpando alguns troféus ou algo assim, quero dizer. Eu estou um pouco atrasado em me meter em confusão", ele sorriu. "Você está tendo um efeito _horrível _em mim".

"Você pegaria uma detenção _por livre e espontânea vontade?_", eu perguntei sem acreditar. James simplesmente deu de ombros em resposta. "Como você pode não se importar com uma coisa dessas? Detenções não devem ser divertidas, sabe. Você deve ser punido com elas".

"É, é, eu sei", ele respondeu preguiçosamente, obviamente nem se importanto em ouvir minha faladeira. Mas, claro, o que eu esperava? O menino é um maroto. Ele faz essas coisas para sobreviver. "Então, você quer?", ele me perguntou de novo. "Eu acho que eu tenho fogos filibusteiro lá no meu malão", ele riu baixinho pra si mesmo. "Lança-los nas masmorras iria deixar o Filch subindo pelas paredes", ele continuou, rindo de novo. Eu o acotovelei forte.

"Você é monitor-chefe", eu o lembrei, "Você não deveria se divertir por fazer o pobre coitado do zelador subir pelas paredes".

James sorriu de forma prepotente. "Você também se divirtiria se você visse a cara dele. Realmente não tem preço". Ele comeceu a rir sozinho de novo. Eu revirei meus olhos e o ignorei.

"E então? O que você me diz?".

"Eu digo para você _não _se meter em confusão", eu respondi enfaticamente. "Pelo menos um de nós tem que fazer isso. _Nada _defogos nas masmorras. Além disso, eu tenho a Emma para me acompanhar".

"Ah, é, é verdade", James disse. "Esqueci da sua parceira de crime. Então, eu suponho que a Terceira Guerra Mundial finalmente acabou, em? Tudo na boa?"

"Er, sim", eu respondi lentamente, me debatendo, já que eu não sabia se eu contava mais detalhes do que tinha acontecido e, ainda mais, se eu contava do atual problema Mac-Emma, aquele que eu estava pensando em me envolver. James é uma pessoa lógica. Talvez ele me diga se seria apropriado me meter onde não sou chamada. "Mas o negócio é que...".

"Hum?".

"É que assim…Emma e Mac não estão mais se falando".

"Bem, isso é bom".

_"Bom?_", a palavra me pegou de surpresa. Minha cabeça se virou, meus olhos se focarram em James. Ele ainda estava deitado na grama, seus braços cruzados atrás de sua cabeça, seus olhos fechados. "Pera aí, por que isso é bom?".

Jamess abriu um olho. "O que você quer dizer com 'por que isso é bom'? Eu pensei que você odiasse o garoto. Eu pensei que ele fosse um idiota?".

Er, é, pensei mesmo.

Eu suspirei e respondi sem rodeios, "Eu estou começando a achar que eu virei uma pessoa péssima em julgar o caráter dos outros".

Essa, aparentemente, não era o tipo de resposta que James estava procurando.

"Espera um minuto", o outro olho também se abriu. Não era um olho muito amigável. Na verdade, era bem o oposto disso. Para ser honesta, era um olho bem _não_ amigável. "Então, você _gosta_ dele agora?".

"Hum...".

James gemeu e se levantou da grama. "Por favor, me diga que você está brincando".

"Bem, não é como se eu fosse convidá-lo para tomar uma xícara de chá e comer uns biscoitos ou algo assim", eu respondi rapidamente. "É só que ele – ".

"Fez com que você ficasse brigada com sua amiga por três semanas?", James interrompeu, me olhando de cara feia. "Fez com que você chorasse no alto da Torre Norte por uma hora e meia?".

Eu me encolhi.

Nossa. Tudo isso era demais para o sensato James.

"A briga não foi realmente culpa do Mac", eu o corrigi calmamente, tentando tranqüilizar o olhar intenso que James estava focando em mim. "Foi só eu e Emma bancando duas idiotas. E a choradeira também não foi culpa dele. Ultimamente eu ando muito emotiva. Eu provavelmente estou grávida".

James nem mesmo sorriu ao ouvir a minha tentativa patética de fazer uma piada. Eu provavelmente deveria ter ficado um pouquinho ofendida já que ele, nem por um segundo, levou o meu último comentário a sério, mas eu não fiquei. Quero dizer, francamente, você tem que _agarrar _alguém para ficar grávida. Santinhas como eu não seguem esse caminho. É como se fosse ilegal, sabe.

"Você não está grávida", foi tudo o que ele se importou em murmurar.

"Eu não estaria tão certo se fosse você", eu respondi com uma seriedade fingida, tentando desesperadamente arrancar algum tipo de resposta positiva dele. "ou você não ouviu? Eu tenho um harém cheinho de caras só para mim".

Apesar de eu ver que ele estava tentando esconder, eu vi um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Ah, vitória. "Você também ouviu essa, em?", ele perguntou rigorosamente.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. "Mas não diga ao meu namorado", eu impliquei com um sorriso bobo. "Ele é do tipo que é muito ciumento".

Dessa vez eu consegui arrancar uma risada verdadeira dele. Como se ele pudesse resistir ao meu humor incrível por tanto tempo. "O bebê é dele?", ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu suspirei dramaticamente. "Eu realmente espero que sim".

James riu de novo, sacudindo sua cabeça e talvez, se sacudindo um pouquinho também. "Você é louca, Evans", ele disse. "Totalmente e completamente louca".

Eu sei disso, James, meu querido. Com ou sem o seu bebê hipotético.

"Mas eu estou falando sério sobre Mac", eu continuei hesitantemente, esperando que James não fosse trocar aquele sorriso por uma cara feia, ao ouvir aquele assunto de novo. Quando nenhum som saiu de sua direção, eu considerei aquilo como um bom sinal e continuei. "Quero dizer, eu provavelmente nem estaria falando com Emma agora se Mac não tivesse vindo falar comigo sobre isso – ".

"Quando ele fez isso?".

"Alguns dias atrás. Na verdade", eu disse, parando um pouco ao lembrar do que Mac tinha dito, "ele disse que estava indo falar comigo por causa de uma coisa que _você_ tinha dito". Meus olhos se estreitaram levemente. "O que você disse pra ele?".

"Eu não disse nada", James insistiu inocentemente, apesar de ser bem óbvio de que ele estava mentindo. Ele pode ser elegante e são, mas um bom mentiroso ele não é. Ou, talvez ele seja, mas ele não estava sendo naquele momento. Nem sabia por que ele estava se incomodando em tentar, já que Mac confirmou o incidente de qualquer jeito.

"Pare de mentir", eu disse. "Você não gritou com ele, gritou?".

"Eu não me lembro de ter conversado com ele".

Tradução: Claro que eu gritei.

"Você não precisava ter gritado com ele", eu disse sem rodeios.

"Alguém tinha que fazer isso".

Antes da nossa conversa, eu provavelmente teria concordado com isso. Mas aí, Mac veio e me fez sentir mal por ele e tudo mais. Eu tenho compaixão demais.

"Não é culpa do Mac que eu tenha arrasado com seu coração quando ele tinha quinze anos", eu argumentei de modo lógico. James bufou. "Sério, James. Quero dizer, alguns de nós têm a tendência de guardar rancor mais do que outros. Nós não podemos culpá-lo por sua genética, sabe. Não é como se ele pudesse mudar isso. E como alguém que tem a tendência de fazer a mesma coisa na ocasião – ".

"Na _ocasião_? Você ta brincando comigo?".

"Eu dou meiu apoio a ele. Ei, eu pensei que nós tivéssemos passado da fase de Arrasar-com-a-Lily?".

James sorriu alegremente. "Ding-ding. Segundo round".

Ai, cara. Que babaca.

"Nós podemos por um momento esquecer o fato de que você tem uma certa satisfação sádica em apontar cada hábito e defeito meu e concetrarmos na questão em jogo aqui? Isso é _sério_, James. Duas pessoas que se gostam demais estão prestes a nunca mais se falarem de novo e tudo isso por causa de _mim. _Eu tenho que _fazer _alguma coisa!".

O desespero patético em minha voz deve ter finalmente (porque ele aparentemente não entendeu nas milhares de vezes anteriores) colocado a cabecinha de James pra funcionar e fez com que ele percebesse que eu estava realmente triste com a situação, porque ele parou de sorrir e implicar comigo. Ele até mesmo deu uma folga para aquela sua rotinha de detonar-a-Lily e olhou para mim seriamente e sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Essa história não é sua batalha, Lily. Fique fora disso".

Não é minha batalha? Do que ele está falando? Ele não estava me ouvindo? Aloooo?? Eu até estou com o escudo e uma espada aqui! É _claro_ que é minha batalha.

"Se Emma e Mac quiserem resolver tudo", James continuou pacientemente, "eles vão resolver. Não se intrometa nisso, Lily. Só vai de colocar em ainda mais confusão".

Me intrometer? Me INTROMETER? Lily Evans não se _intromete_! Eu estou simplesmente tentando ajudar a minha recém-velha amiga a voltar com o namorado que ela acha que ama. Como isso pode ser me intrometer? Não é. É totalmente diferente. É pelo bem da _humanidade!_

Eu acho.

"Eu não estou me _intrometendo"_, eu respondi rigorosamente. "Eu estou _tentando_ ajudar minha melhor amiga. Quero dizer, o que você faria se Emma fosse Sirius, Peter ou Remus, hum? Você simplesmente ia ficar quieto, sem fazer nada, e observá-los andando por aí tristes, quando você poderia fazer algo?".

"_Sim_", James respondeu enfaticamente, me lançando um olhar irritado. "Não que algum deles seria idiota o suficiente para se envolver em um relacionamento tão obviamente ferrado quanto o de Emma e Mac, mas se fosse esse o caso, então, sim, eu _ficaria_ de fora porque _não é da minha conta!_".

"Merlin, você é tão _menino!_".

Completamente insensível. Totalmente e completamente desligado de tudo.

Hunf!

Garotos!

"Se isso significa que eu tenho pelo menos um pouco de respeito pela privacidade dos meus amigos", James começou", então sim, eu sou um menino e obrigado por ter notado".

"_Por favor, _James".

"Eu não vou te apoiar nessa, Lili", ele disse. "Eu sei que você não gosta de estar errada, mas dessa vez vamos encarar os fatos. Deixe. Eles. Em. Paz. Se Emma estão triste quanto você disse, ela vai fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Não é sua responsabilidade, ok?".

Não, _não está_ nada ok. Ele está errado. Ele está errado.

...não está?

"Eu...ah, eu não sei!", eu exclamei, movimentando minhas mãos em derrota. "Mas e se ela estiver mesmo triste? E se eu for a única que pode ajudá-los, James? E aí?".

"Deixe-os resolver isso sozinhos", ele disse de novo. Eu ia começar a argumentar de novo, mas pelo olhar no rosto de James, eu sabia que era uma briga perdida. Eu não ia ter ele do meu lado dessa vez. Eu suspirei longamente.

"_Tudo bem_", eu disse, cruzando os meus braços. "Você venceu, seu idiota".

"Ótimo".

"Eu te odeio".

"Eu sei".

Ele sempre tinha que ter a última palavra em _tudo_? Isso é tão irritante.Principalmente porque eu adoro ter a última palavra em tudo. Totalmente inconviniente essa situação.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, James, mais uma vez, se deitando na grama, eu me remoendo com a história de Emma e Mac. Eu sabia que eu tinha acabado de contar para James que eu iria ficar fora disso, mas eu ainda não estava completamente certa se eu iria conseguir fazer isso. Quero dizer, eles _precisavam _de mim. Eu sabia que sim. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar for a disso. Talvez eu devesse, mas não consigo. Nós estamos falando da felicidade de duas pessoas aqui, sendo que uma delas é minha melhor amiga. Será que eu conseguiria ficar sentada sem fazer nada e deixar que o destino resolvesse as coisas? Emma acha que _ama_ o garoto, pelo amor de Merlin! Não é o tipo de coisa que você pode simplesmente deixar pra lá, ou é?

Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

Eu _tenho._

"Nós temos que marcar outra reunião de monitores em breve", eu disse algum tempo depois, mudando de assunto. Mais uma vez, James abriu um dos olhos.

"Droga", ele disse. "Eu tinha me esquecido. Quanto tempo nós temos até que as datas já marcadas para as rondas acabem?".

"Alguns dias".

"Então, que tal domingo?".

"Domingo? Como em nesse domingo?", eu o olhei. "Vai sonhando, James. É cedo demais. Os monitores não vão gostar nada se nós não dermos algum tipo de aviso antecipadamente".

"Nós vamos avisá-lo", James argumentou. "Com dois dias de atencedência".

"Você não pode simplesmente – ".

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha frase, James já estava se levantando de sua posição e gritando com alguns sextanistas que estavam ali perto.

"_Ei! _Lynch!", ele gritou, colocando suas mãos ao redor de sua boca para amplificar o som de sua voz. Chriys Lynch – assim como todo mundo que estava a uns 16 quilômetros da árvore, considerando que James gritou assim _bem alto_ – virou-se ao ouvir a voz de James. "Reunião dos monitores domingo à noite?", ele disse, fazendo um sinal afirmativo com o seu dedão e depois o virando para baixo para mostrar que Chris deveria escolher uma opção. Eu bati minha mão na testa, enquanto Chris sorria e também gritava ao responder.

_Homens. _Ainda bem que as mulheres existem. Eu acho que eles não teria sobrevivido sozinhos.

"Que horas?", Chris gritou, também colocando suas mãos ao redor da boca. "Tenho um encontro com uma gatinha as oito!".

"Sete, então!", James gritou mais uma vez.

Chris fez que sim com o dedão.

James se virou para mim com um sorriso. "Domingo, às sete", ele disse de forma convencida. Eu revirei os olhos. "Você só tem que saber como _lidar _com eles, Infalível. É tudo questão _jeito_".

"_Jeito, _uma ova", eu bufei, olhando para James. "E, por sinal", eu acrescentei com um sorriso demoníaco. "Você que vai avisar June Mackey".

O gemido de James foi alto e doloroso.

Eu não o culpava.

"Vamos lá", eu disse, colocando uma mão consoladora em seu ombro. "Não é assim tão ruim. Vamos fazer você esquecer dessa história e fazer algumas tarefas, sim? Eu comecei a de Transfiguração e eu posso dizer com total confiança que cada palavra que eu escrevi foi uma total e completa besteira".

James revirou os olhos, mas concordou. Pegou suas coisas e nós entramos no adorável mundo da Transfiguração.

Ou, pelo menos, _ele_ entrou. Eu, pelo contrário, estou escrevendo aqui.

Mas isso não é algo que precisamos contar a ele.

No entanto, agora eu vou ter que tentar arrancar as respostas dele.

Ai, a vida que eu levo.

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, Ala Hospitalar**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo Oitavo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 126**

James e eu até que consiguimos fazer alguns exercícios na hora que ficamos lá, sentados debaixo da árvore, o que foi bastante surpreendente, considerando que James parecia estar mais com humor para falar do que para fazer. Eu juro a Merlin, aquele garoto tem uma história _pra tudo. _Sério. Ele consegue achar uma história em _qualquer coisa. _Quero dizer, ele tem que ser uma pessoa especial para conseguir começar em um assunto de Feitiços e, de alguma forma, terminar contando uma história sobre a Páscoa que ele passou na França há sete anos, quando ele se perdeu na Paris dos trouxas e duas horas depois acabou no topo da Torre Eifel conversando com uma mulher trouxa com um cachorro sobre as vantagens do metrô francês (um assunto que, por sinal, o James bruxo e de onze anos não sabia nada a respeito). Seus pais finalmente o encontraram mais ou menos uma hora depois e, aparentemente, bem na hora, já que a Mulher com cachorro (ele, na verdade, nunca ficou sabendo o nome dela) estava prestes a levar James pra casa com ela, onde ele tinha certeza que ela o trancaria em um armário e nunca mais o deixaria sair.

É, uma pessoa muito especial, de fato.

"Agora, toda vez que eu vou a Paris, eu sempre procuro pela mulher com cachorro", James confessou para mim depois de terminar aquela história particular, sua tarefa incompleta deitada em seu colo, abandonada. "Ela era legal. Um pouquinho maluca, mas legal".

"Você vai sempre lá?", eu perguntei, lembrando que ele tinha mencionada que também tinha ido à França nas férias de verão.

"Paris?", ele perguntou. "Toda hora, infelizmente. Minha mãe é francesa – bem, ela nasceu na Inglaterra, mas ela cresceu na França. Só se mudou para cá de novo quando ela completou onze anos, a tempo de vir para Hogwarts. Só que ela ainda tem amigos lá, portanto ela vai visitá-los. E eu sou arrastado junto, claro".

Eu bufei. Arrastado junto? Ele estava brincando? A mãe dele podia me arrastar para Paris quando ela quisesse! Meus pais cresceram em Surrey. O máximo que saio para visitar seus amigos é em uma viagem de quinze minutos para ver os Kimalines. Paris, Surrey...ah, claro, eles se parecem muito.

"Eu _adoraria _ser arrastada até Paris", eu disse com um suspiro desejoso.

"Você nunca foi lá?".

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu sou uma eremita", eu disse a ele secamente. "Eu venho de uma família de eremitas. O máximo que a gente vai é até a praia, por uma semana ou duas. Depois, nós voltamos pra casa e continuamos a ser eremitas. É um ciclo cruel e vicioso, sério".

James riu. A parte triste é que ele provavelmente pensou que eu estava brincando. Eu não estava. Com o medo terrível da minha mãe em relação a tudo que é aernodinâmico e a tendência de Petúnia de colocar pra fora sempre que nós estamos no carro por mais tempo do que ela acha necessário, nós, a família Evans, não somos de sair muito. Eu gosto de colocar a culpa de todas as minhas instabilidades sociais neste fato. Talvez, se eu fosse uma pessoa mundana, eu não seria tão boba.

"Você ia gostar de Paris", James me disse pensativamente.

Hum, óbvio. É _Paris. _O que tem lá pra não se gostar?

"Você fala francês, então?", eu perguntei. "Quero dizer, já que você está lá o tempo todo!".

James deu um sorriso torto e depois começou a falar rapidamente no que eu presumi que era um francês bem fluente. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando, mas parecia bem bonito de qualquer maneira.

"O que você disse?", eu perguntei depois que ele terminou.

"Não sei", ele insistiu. "Foi excepcionalmente malicioso e extremanente inapropriado e nem um pouquinho adequado para os seus ouvidos inocentes".

"A sua _mãe _te ensinou essas palavras maliciosas e inapropriadas?", eu respondi de forma atrevida.

James deixou escapar uma longa gargalhada. "Claro que não", ele respondeu. Depois, ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Meu _pai_".

Eu lancei um olhar pra ele, enquanto ele continuou rindo sozinho. Mas ele provavelmente estava falando a verdade. Garotos e seus pais...pervetidos, todos eles. Eu nunca vou entendê-los. Então você consegue entender a Madame Pince quando ela resmunga em Francês?".

James se iluminou ainda mais e assentiu. "Aprendi os melhores palavrões com ela", ele disse, abafando o riso. "Aquela mulher tem uma boca de marinheiro".

Eu não acho que ele estava mentindo sobre _isso_ também.

"Já chega disso", eu disse, interrompendo James antes que ele pudesse começar com mais alguma história sem fim, o que, naquele momento, parecia que ele estava prestes a fazer. "Termine essa sua redação, ok? Eu poderia ter escrito umas dez no tempo que você está gastando para escrever apenas uma".

"Então, escreve pra mim".

"Hum. Não".

"Covarde".

Eu o olhei. "Por que eu não vou fazer a sua tarefa?".

"Porque você está com medo de se meter em confusão", ele retorquiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Eu pensei que – depois de todas as suas escapadas – apostando ilegalmente, enfrentando seus professores, matando aulas, levando detenção – você já tinha pegado o jeito. Mas não, não Lily Evans".

"Eu sou uma _boa _garota", eu respondi. "Não são muitos de nós que poder dizer _isso, _não é mesmo?".

James zombou. "A bondade é valorizada demais".

"Disse o diabo em pessoa", eu murmurei, recebendo uma risada de James. "Sim, sim, é tudo muito engraçado. Agora, você pode terminar isso logo? Está ficando muito frio aqui fora". Eu esfreguei os meus braços para causar impacto. James revirou os olhos.

"Eu termino mais tarde", ele insistiu, enrolando seu pergaminho e fechando seu livro. "Está ficando frio. Vamos entrar antes que fique pior. Ou comece a chover".

"Chover?".

James apontou pra cima. Meus olhos lentamente seguiram seu dedo. De fato, havia muitas nuvens negras adornando o céu.

"Ai, merda", eu falei, me encolhendo ao vê-las. "Nós nunca vamos sair dessa vivos".

James bufou. "Do que você está falando? A escola está logo ali. Ainda vai demorar um pouco até começar a chover. Nós ficaremos bem".

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça. Quão ignorante esse garoto é.

"Eu tenho uma palavra pra você, James Potter...carma".

"Carma?", James questionou.

"É, carma", eu respondi. "Quer dizer, meu carma. Meu carma terrível, horrível, e realmente péssimo que ataca em momentos como esse. Então, acredite, vai chover. Vai chover e vai chover forte e, com a minha sorte, eu provavelmente vou pegar pneumonia e morrer".

James me olhou como se ele fosse começar a rir da minha explicação aparentemente absurda, mas assim que eu terminei a minha rápida predição, mas o que aconteceu naquele exato momento? Um suave estrondo de um trovão e, logo depois, o início do que parecia ser um horrendo aguaceiro.

James ficou boquiaberto.

Estúpido garoto. Até mentirosos patológicos como eu não brincanria com um carma como o meu. Hunf.

"Como você...é só..._carma_?", James bradou?

"Rápido, jogue os seus livros na minha mochila", eu mandei, observando que, em questão de segundos, começou a chover mais rápido. "Quem sabe quanto tempo nós temos até que a nossa árvore se enxarque? Nós teremos que correr".

James assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente, enfiando seus livros na minha mochila e depois a colocando em seu ombro. Pelo sorriso ridiculamente infantial em seu rosto, eu estava começando a achar que ele iria adorar lançar-se na chuva como um rebanho em um estouro de boiada. "Quando eu contra três, então", ele disse. "Um...dois..._três!_".

E, então, nós corremos.

Eu deixar escapar um forte berro no segundo que nós saímos de debaixo da confortável e seca árvore e entramos no que parecia ser uma enxurrada torrencial. As frias gotas da chuva caíam com uma tenacidade que só poderia cair de novo se meu carma agisse novamente. Correndo ao meu lado, James ria enquanto eu continuava choramingar em protesto.

Apesar de estar errado sobre o meu carma, James estava certo a respeito de uma coisa: a escola não estava assim tão longe. Em alguns segundos – apesar de completamente ensopados – nós chegamos muito perto das escadas da escola. Nós estávamos molhados, mas ilesos...

E foi aí que aconteceu.

É, porque como se correr pela chuva e ficar ensopada e possivelmente contrair um ótimo caso de pneumonia não fosse o suficiente, meu carma achou bastante hilário fazer uso de uma poça de lama se formando no chão.

Ah, sim.

_Poças de lama._

E como o meu carma usaria poças de lamas, você deve estar se perguntando...Bem, me fazendo, de forma não cerimoniosa, cair de bunda no chão, faltando apenas alguns metros para podermos alcançar a escola.

Havia lama. _Por todo lado._

E como se _isso _não fosse o suficiente – porque meu carma nunca acha que a tortura é suficiente, não é mesmo? – lembra-se daquele meu tornozelo bem estragado? Aquele que tinha sido quebrado quando eu pulava em minha cama, e depois machucado quando Elisabeth Saunders me atacou em sua fúria bêbada? Lembra desse tornozelo?

Pois é. O Tornozelo que Não Cura Nunca.

"Droga, droga, merda, merda, bosta!", eu xinguei, caindo bem no meio da maior poça de lama da história, no meio da chuva, com um tornozelo que eu tinha certeza que eu tinha acabado de ouvir um "crack" e que agora estava pulsando dolorosamente. Ouvindo a sequência de profanidades, James parou de correr e se virou para mim, segurando a risada que eu podia obviamente ver estampado em seu rosto, tentando escapar.

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou, correndo até onde eu estava estendida no chão e me oferecendo sua mão. Eu gritei quando a pressão foi toda para o meu tornozelo. James parou de rir.

"Merda, merda, merda!", eu gemi, me apoiando em James e erguendo meu pé ferido. James olhou para mim e depois para meu tornozelo.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou. "O que aconteceu?".

"Meu tornozelo", eu ofeguei, me encolhendo de dor, enquanto eu colocava meu pé de volta no chão. "Vamos".

"Ir? Ir aonde? Você não pode andar!".

Ele estava certo, claro. Eu não podia andar. Mas eu _podia _mancar. Eu tinha ficado muito boa nisso. Estava doendo muito, mas tudo em que eu podia pensar era sair da chuva.

"É claro que posso andar", eu insisti, entre dentes, mancando dolorosamente. "Eu posso usar perfeitamen- _ah!_ Ei! Me coloque no chão, seu idiota! Me coloque no _chão!_".

Mas James não prestou atenção nos meus gritos, depois de ter me levantado facilmente ( Aviso: Comer mais. Se garotos podem te levantar com facilidade, obviamente não há gordura suficiente sem seus ossos. Um quilo ou dois de arroz deve dar). Ele continuou a andar em um passo bem veloz em direção ao castelo.

E, apesar de eu nunca ter admitido isso a ele e ter continuado a berrar e reclamar durante toda a ida até o castelo para que ele me soltasse, eu estava muito feliz por ter James me carregando, porque até aquela pequena mancadinha que eu dei, deixava o meu tornozelo doendo muito.

Obrigado, Merlin, pelo cavalheirismo. Os pais dele o ensinaram bem.

Quando nós dois finalmente entramos no castelo, enxarcados até os ossos e totalmente lamacentos (já que eu tinha transferido parte da lama para James, durante o transporte), nós encontramos um Sr. Filch muito nervoso repreendendo todos os estudantes sujos e molhados, que estavam andando no Salão Principal.

"Detenção!", ele gritou. "Todos vocês, deixando o meu chão imundo – _você!_ Detenção! Tire as suas mãos imundas daí! Seus patifes, arruinando meu – ei! O que eu acabei de _falar pra você_, garoto!".

"Viu?", James disse, apontando na direção do Filch, com um sorriso malandro, gentilmente me colocando no chão. No entanto, seu braço ainda estava seguramente em minha cintura, e ele estava fazendo essa coisa estranha de me levantar e puxar a fim de manter a pressão fora do meu tornozelo dolorido. Apesar de difícil, a manobra deu certo. "É totalmente hilário fazê-lo subir pelas paredes".

Eu não estava nem um pouquinho propensa a concordar com ele, já que eu estava com dor e de mau-humor e um pouquinho hostil, eu então gentilmente disse, "Uma vez já está ótimo por hoje. Sem fogos Dr. Filibusteiro, ok?".

James fingiu estar aborrecido. "Você acaba com toda a minha diversão, Infalível".

"Eu estou sofrendo. Me alegre".

A lembrança do porquê eu estava me apoiando nele pareceu ativar um pouco de preocupação em James.

"Ala Hospitalar, então?", ele perguntou. Eu assenti, mordendo meus lábios de dor. Droga, como doía. "Você consegue ir até lá?", James perguntou preocupado, notando o meu óbvio encolhimento. Eu assenti de novo, apesar de saber muito bem que, se James não estivesse ali, servindo de apoio, e tirando toda a pressão do meu tornozelo, eu provavelmente teria desmaiado de tanta dor. Eu tenho uma tolerância extremamente baixa pra essas coisas. "Você quer que eu te carregue de novo?".

Eu considerei a oferta por um segundo, queria dizer sim, mas neguei com a cabeça. Já era ruim o suficiente ele ter feito isso antes bem na frente das pessoas, mas andar pelo castelo comigo em seus braços – até mesmo machucada – iria provocar as línguas fofoqueiras. Merlin sabe que eu não posso permitir isso.

"Só…vamos assim", eu respondi rouca, ignorando as dores que eu sentia a cada passo esquisito. James sacudiu a cabeça e parou o nosso movimento.

"Você está sendo ridícula", ele disse, e se curvou para tentar me colocar em seus braços. Eu tentei me desvencilhar dele.

"James, não –".

"Você não pode _andar_, Lily!".

"Eu posso mancar!".

"Você também não pode _mancar, _sua teimosa, agora me deixe – ".

"Me coloque no chão, seu tonto – não, pare com isso! Eu não estou...ai meu deus. Ai, _merda!_ Me pegue, droga, me pegue! Me _esconda!_Vai, cara, _vai!_".

"Lily, o que você está – ".

"Potter, o que você está fazendo?".

James virou-se, ainda meio que me apoiando/meio que me segurando, para encarar o intruso. Eu escondi o meu gemido de pura tristeza.

Porque, quem poderia estar bem ali, olhando, enquanto meu suposto namorado, James Potter, me segurava em seus braços? Só podia ser meu amor e futuro marido, Amos DIggory.

Mil vezes merda.

"Amos!", eu gritei, estranhamente me desvencilhando do abraço de James e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando não colocar nenhuma pressão no meu tornozelo – uma tentativa muito difícil, por sinal, considerando que eu tinha acabado de rejeitar a minha única forma de apoio. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você também foi pego de surpresa pela chuva?".

Era claramente uma pergunta idiota, já que Amos estava perfeitamente seco e todo mundo que esteve lá fora na chuva estava molhando todo o Salão Principal, mas eu estava em pânico e de mau humor. Não que isso importasse, de qualquer forma. Amos não estava prestando atenção em mim. Ele estava ocupado demais olhando furiosamente para James.

Merlin, oh Merlin. Que hora maravilhosa para ele finalmente sentir ciúmes.

_Quando eu estou sentindo dor!!_

James também estava olhando furiosamente para Amos até que eu o acotovelei forte, quebrando a troca de olhares. Ainda assim, dava para sentir o desdém no ar. "Que bom ver você por aqui, Diggory", James disse sarcasticamente. "Mas acho melhor você cair fora. _Lily e eu _estamos horríveis. Você não vai querer estragar essa sua aparência perfeita, ou vai?".

Ai, cara. Tudo o que eu precisava agora. Competição masculina. Será que ninguém percebeu que essa coisa toda de "Meu Ego é Maior que o Seu" não era uma boa idéia, considerando que havia uma pobre e indefesa garota _sofrendo grande dor_ bem debaixo de seus narizes?

Não.

Ninguém se importou.

"Eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez, _Potter. _O que você acha que está _fazendo?_".

Como parecia que qualquer um dos dois iria se matar a qualquer momento, eu rapidamente interrompi, me afastando ainda mais do abraço de James, mesmo que doesse muito fazer isso. "Eu machuquei meu tornozelo de novo", eu expliquei rapidamente, lançando a Amos o que eu esperava ser um dos meus melhores sorrisos. "James está me ajudando. Eu não estou conseguindo andar direito".

Ou ficar de pé, mas Amos não percebeu a minha leve expressão de dor. No entanto, James percebeu, e ele me puxou bruscamente para perto de si, mais uma vez aliviando minha dor.

Foi um bom ou um mau movimento? Eu não sei exatamente dizer.

"Obrigada", eu disse suavamente, não sendo capaz de impedir que a palavra escapasse. James gemeu um "de nada" e continuou a olhar furiosamente para Amos.

Ah, que ótimo.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui embaixo?", eu perguntei Amos, pensando que se eu conseguisse o distrair com a minha conversa inteligente, ele poderia ignorar o fato de que eu estava sendo segurada bem forte por um garoto que eu, acidentalmente, tinha proclamado ser meu namorado ontem.

Aparentemente, minha conversa não era inteligente o bastante.

"Eu estava procurando por você", Amos respondeu, um comentaria que normalmente teria feito meu coração se derreter, mas naquele momento, isso me fez querer me jogar da Torre de Astronomia. "Eu te vi na livaria mais cedo, mas eu acho que você estava com um pouquinho de pressa, já que você saiu de lá bem rápido".

Er, é...

Sobre isso...

"Eu...uh...tinha me esquecido que eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com James aqui fora", eu menti descaradamente, dando de ombros, a fim de indicar que isso não era nada demais e que Amos também não deveria achar que fosse. "Coisas de monitoria, sabe".

"Coisas de monitoria?", ele perguntou. "É isso? Coisas de monitoria?".

"Não –".

"Bem, claro", eu respondi rapidamente, lançando um rápido olhar furioso para James e interrompendo qualquer coisa imbecil que ele estava prestes a dizer, a fim de ganhar mais um ponto naquele jogo idiota do Ego. Eu me virei para Amos novamente com aquele sorriso lindo em meu rosto. "O que mais nós poderíamos estar fazendo?".

Claro que era mais uma pergunta idiota. Eu estava tentando _evitar _o assunto, não trazê-lo à tona. E com uma pergunta "o que mais nós poderíamos estar fazendo?", eu estava praticamente _implorando _por uma confusão. Porque no seu atuado estado de espírito, eu aposto que havia um _monte_ de coisas que Amos poderia imaginar que eu James estávamos 'fazendo', e eu aposto que a maioria delas era proibida para menores. Eu poderia até mesmo ter seguido em frente e _agarrado _James bem ali e naquele momento, que seria praticamente a mesma coisa de uma pergunta como "o que mais nós poderíamos estar fazendo?".

Merlin, eu sou tão idiota.

"Sabe, essa é a questão", Amos começou, como eu esperava. "Eu só – não que eu esteja te acusando de alguma coisa, porque eu não estou – mas eu vou certos...er, _rumores_ andando por aí e eu –".

"E você acreditou em toda essa porcaria?", eu o interrompi, rindo um pouco para dar mais efeito, tentando acentuar como aquilo tudo era ridículo, apesar de que, como eu bem sabia, havia razões suficientes para que qualquer um acreditasse naquela _particular_ porcaria. "Francamente, Amos, eu pensei que você já soubesse como a rede de fofocas dessa escola funciona. A maioria do que se ouve não é nem um pouquinho verdadeiro".

"Ah, eu diria que _algumas coisas _são verdade sim", James interrompeu, olhando profundamente para mim. "Eles tem que tirar essas coisas de _algum lugar, _afinal de contas. Você não acha, Lily?".

Eu mordi forte a minha língua para me impedir de dizer exatamente o que eu _pensava _sobre isso, e simplesmente escolhi lhe olhar da pior forma possível. James pareceu ignorar isso, e se virou nova,emte para Amos, que estava com um olhar muito desconfiado. Se eu não estivesse, naquele momento, totalmente dependente de James para me apoiar, eu o teria chutado _muito, muito _forte, bem na sua perna

Ou em um lugar bem mais doloroso.

Se eu tivesse coragem.

"Normalmente eu _ignoraria_", Amos respondeu, "mas minha prima veio e me disse que essa coisa em particuar ela tinha ouvido diretamente de você e eu...bem, ela provavelmente entendeu mal-".

"É, foi isso", eu respondi rapidamente, balançando a cabeça decisivamente. "Ela entendeu tudo errado". Eu virei para James com um sorriso falso, mostrando a ele para ficar calado e seguir a maré, antes que eu fizesse que ele fosse o último da linhagem Potter. "Amos deve ter ouvido aquele humor idiota sobre eu e você", eu disse, sorrindo docemente para ele. "Que besteira. É uma _total e completa _besteira. Não é _mesmo_, James?".

Por um segundo, James não disse nada. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico internamente, tentando descobrir em que tipo de jogo ele estava para tentar me fazer sofrer assim, bem na frente de Amos, com todo o meu histórico de relacionamentos. Eu sabia que James e Amos não se gostavam, mas James gostava de _mim_, e amigos simplesmente não arruínam a chance de seus outros amigos com o homem de seus sonhos. Eles simplesmente não fazem isso. E, por um segundo, eu pensei que isso seria exatamente o que James faria, até que eu parei de olhar pra ele, pronta para confessar tudo a Amos, _rezando_ para que ele entendesse a minha loucura, quando, de trás de mim, James falou, "É, besteira".

Se não fosse totalmente e completamente inapropriado naquele momento, eu teria o abraçado e beijado.

Obrigada, _Merlin!_

"Besteira", eu repeti, sacudindo minha cabeça, meu sorriso não mais tão falso como antes. "Viu? Besteira".

Mas Amos não estava olhando para mim quando eu, mais uma vez, disse 'besteira'. Ao invés disso, ele estava olhando por sob meu ombro, olhando furiosamente para James. Parecia que o segundo round de olhares furiosos tinha acabado de começar. Então, de repente, sem nenhum aviso, Amos andou até onde James e eu estávamos, murmurando, "_Eu _ajudo ela", antes de rapidamente me tirar dos braços de James.

Besteira ou não, eu acho que é seguro dizer que Amos estava um pouquinho inseguro.

E enquanto que, sim, eu estava contente com o fato de que Amos estava finalmente agindo como uma alma gêmea apropriada e possessiva como eu sempre quis, naquele preciso momento, eu não posso dizer que eu estava prestando muita atenção nisso, já que a reação de Amos fez com que meu tornozelo se arrastasse dolorosmanete no chão. Mais uma vez, ocupado demais com seus olhares furiossos, Amos não percebeu que eu empaledeci de dor, mas James, mais uma vez, veio ao meu resgate.

"Digoory, ela não é uma saco de batatas, ela está _machucada!_". Os olhos de James se moveram rapidamente de Amos para mim. "Você está bem?", ele perguntou.

Eu assenti, lhe lançando um pequeno sorriso, que ele obviamente não vou já que ele estava ocupado demais olhando furiosamente para Amos de novo. "Bem", eu murmurei, mais pra confirmar para mim mesma. "Eu ficarei bem".

"Você tem que ser mais gentil", James respondeu com raiva, completamente ignorando o assunto da conversa – ou seja, eu. A dor no meu tornozelo já estava me irritando. "Ela vai ter que estar _inteira _para sair com você, sabe".

"Então você admite?", Amos resmungou, convencido, mas também conseguindo ignorar o assunto da conversa – ou seja, eu – que já deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar há sete ou oito _anos luz. _"Que ela vai sair é comigo?".

_A gente já não conversou sobre isso?_

"Por enquanto", foi a resposta curta de James.

Ai, pelas barbas de Merlin, James Potter, seu idiota! Pare de provocá-lo!!

"Então, é assim que você ve as coisas?", Amos continuou, sua voz altamente confiante e igualmente nem um pouquinho amigável. "Você acha que é assim que vai acontecer? Abra os _olhos_, Potter. Pra mim, parece que a sua situação não é nem um pouquinho diferente daquela há dois anos atrás –".

"Seu filho da-".

"_Ai!_".

Pela primeira vez depois de um longo tempo, os olhos foram dirigidos a mim, depois de James ter esquecido a minha presença e ter ido bater em Amos, mas a única cposa qe ele conseguiu fazer foi pisar em mim, arrasando com o meu pobre, torcido, quebrado e doloroso tornozelo.

As coisas só estavam melhorando não, é mesmo?

"Ai, meu deus! Lily, desculpe!", seu olhar alternando do meu rosto, para o meu tornozelo, e depois para meu rosto de novo, James murmudando um monte de desculpas. "Você está bem? Merlin, me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de –".

"Ala Hospitalar", eu consegui dizer entre dentes, respirando fundo e olhando furiosamente não só para James, mas para Amos também. "Eu não me importo com quem é que vai fazer isso, ou se vocês contratarem um elefante selvagem para me carregar até o primeiro andar, apenas _me levem para a Ala Hospitalar agora!"._

Aparentemente, uma garota não consegue agüentar tanta dor até que ela exploda.

No final das contas, Amos foi quem me carregou até a Ala Hospitalar, com James em seus calcanhares. Eu nem mesmo podia aproveitar de forma apropriada o fato de eu estar sendo carregada pelo meu amor verdadeiro, considerando que eu estava sentindo mais dor do que era humanamente possível, além do fato de eu estar com muita raiva por causa de toda aquela cena no Salão Principal. Além disso, não demorou muito para nós chegarmos até a Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey expulsar James e Amos apenas alguns minutos depois de termos chegado ali.

Um biscoitinho duro de roer, aquela Pomfrey. Muito duro, de fato.

Então, aqui estou eu. Na Ala Hospitalar. Com um tornozelo pulsante. Ouvindo Pomfrey falar e falar sobre como ela vai arrancar o meu tornozelo se eu não parar de de deslocá-lo.

Ela não acredita quando eu digo que é um Tornozelo que Não Cura Nunca. Se quebrar e descolocar e tudo o que ele aparentemente consegue fazer.

Hunf.

Essa não pode ser a minha vida.


	21. Capítulo 12 parte 4

**CAPÍTULO 12 – PARTE 4**

**Extremamente tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 127**

Hunf.

Estou cansada, estou com dor, tenho _detenção _amanhã (ai, Merlin, estou começando a me tocar. Detenção. Eu tenho _detenção!_) e, pior de tudo, eu acho que os Elfos Domésticos estão tentando me matar. Não havia arroz no jantar. Nenhum. É quase como se eles soubessem que eu fiz uma coisa idiota hoje e, portanto, estivessem me castigando. Porque, aparentemente, quebrar o seu tornozelo, ouvir gritos da Pomfrey, pegar detenção e quase estragar _completamente _qualquer chance que eu tinha de ser a alma gêmea do Amos Diggory não era suficiente. Não, eles tinham que ir e levar imbora o meu arroz. Minha única fonte de consolo.

Maldade.

Maldade pura e inalterável.

E para as coisas ficarem ainda piores, juntamente com o fato de não ter arroz, havia o fato de que James e Amos não foram jantar. Eu odeio pensar que os dois poderiam estar aprontando alguma agora. Se matarem é o meu melhor chute. Ou talvez eles estajam amaldiçoando o dia que me conheceram.

Provavelmente é isso.

Eu vou dormir. E não quero mais acordar.

* * *

**Sábado, 4 de Outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 127**

_Querida Infalível,_

_Você vai dormir cedo demais para o seu próprio bem. Ainda nem são nove horas! Você é uma vergonha para todos os setimanistas. Ninguém vai dormir assim tão cedo. Ninguém.No entanto, eu sei que foi um dia difíciç, então, eu acho que vou deixar essa passar só dessa vez. Mas precisamos trabalhar nisso. Nenhum amigo meu pode ser pego indo dormir assim tão cedo._

_Como está o tornozelo? Pomfrey conseguiu consertá-lo? Aposto que você ouviu umas boas e poucas. E eu sinto muito por ter pisado no seu pé ontem a noite. Eu não tive a intenção. Culpe o seu garoto, Diggory. Eu o culpo._

_Eu estou te mandando este bilhere (juntamente com os seus livros, que você, muito convenientemente, deixou comigo depois de nosso curto passeio pela chuva) para informá-la que você vai ter mais companhia amanhã na detenção (ou hoje, eu acho, porque quando você finalmente pegar esse bilhete pra ler, provavelmente já será amanhã). Se você vai fazer alguma coisa, que faça direito, é o que penso. E quem melhor para lhe mostrar tudo do que eu? Vamos fazer de sua experiência na detenção uma experiência memorável. Só Merlin sabe que é essa pode ser a nossa última chance._

_Eu vou entregar isso pra Grace, pra ela te entregar. Eu espero que essa carta caia nas mãos certas. _

_Te vejo no café da manhã. Tente não cair da escada._

_Pra sempre o seu escravo pessoal,_

_J._

* * *

**Mais tarde, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 127**

"James Potter, seu completo idiota, o que diabos você _fez?_".

Eu disse a mim mesma que seria racional. Eu me levantei, li o bilhete, olhei para o espelho e disse, "Agora, Lily, só porque James é um idiota completo que quer que vocês dois sejam excluídos do cargo de monitoria, isso não significa que você tem que armar um escândalo". E eu realmente tinha a intenção de fazer isso. Sério. Eu até mesma me olhei de forma severa para firmar o acordo. Eu não iria explodir. Eu ia ficar calma e controlada. Só porque meu tornozelo ainda estava doendo, meu cabelo estava virado para cima nas pontas e eu ainda tinha detenção essa manhã, isso não significava que eu podia descontar todas as minhas frustrações no meu amigo. Eu não iria ralhar com James por ser o maior idiota em todo o mundo. Sério, eu não ia.

Minha decisão durou por mais ou menos meio minuto. Depois, o sangue subiu pela cabeça.

"Oi, Lily", foi a resposta seca que o idiota sentado na mesa me deu. A única vez que nós seríamos benefeciados por ele estar no treino de Quadribol, ele não estava. Naturalmente. "Bom dia pra você também. Quer um pouco de torrada?".

"Você está _louco?_", eu exclamei, me sentando ao lado de Marley, olhando furiosamente para James, que estava do outro lado da mesa. "Você sabe o que você fez? Você sabe o que isso _significa, _seu idiota? _Ambos _monitores-chefe estão em detenção hoje! _Nós dois! _Quem vai respeitar um par de idiotas que só se metem em confusão, hum? Quem vai escutar a gente agora? Ninguém, isso sim! Haverá uma revolta, James Potter, uma _revolta!_".

"Eu ainda te respeito, Lily", Marley me provocou, sorrindo por cima do jornal. "Quero dizer, eu acho que é perfeitamente genial vocês pegarem detenção. Todo mundo precisa cumprir detenção pelo menos uma vez".

Cumprir uma detenção pelo menos uma vez?

Não a Lily Evans!

Qual é o _problema_ dessas pessoas? POR QUE DETENÇÃO VIROU DE REPENTE UMA COISA BOA?

"Eu não sei qual o problema de vocês", eu murmurei para mim mesma, alternando os meus olhares furiosos para abranger não só James, mas Marley também. "Vocês estão todos loucos. Inacreditavelmente e ridiculamente loucos. Detenção não é algo para se ficar _orgulhoso_, pelo amor de Merlin! Significa que você é um _mau estudante! _Vocês não conhecem a queda dos estudantes mais ambiciosos e inteligentes quando eles começam a se comportar mal? _Não conhecem? _".

Ao ouvirem essa declaração estilo McGonagall, James e Marley se olharam seriamente.

"Eu não pensei que alguém realmente levasse esse sermão a sério", Marley comentou pensativamente.

"Eu já ouvi essa milhares de vezes", James acrescentou. "Eu ainda não caí nessa".

Ai, ai. Eu estou rodeada por idiotas.

Não, pior que idiotas. Idiotas _delinqüentes._

Ai, por que eu ainda me importo?

"De qualquer forma, o que você fez?", eu o questionei secamente, ignorando o fato de que Marley e James estavam rindo como um casal de babuínos. Eu estava esperando que James não tivesse feito nada horrível demais e que nós pudéssemos, de alguma forma, achar uma maneira de salvar a situação. No entanto, conhecendo James, esse provavelmente não seria o caso.

"Quer dizer que você não ouviu?", Marley riu, me olhando estranhamente.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, enquanto James respodia, "Ela foi dormir bem antes da festa começar. Teve um dia ruim, não é mesmo, Lil?".

"Por _sua _causa".

"Minha causa? _Eu _não torci o seu tornozelo. _Eu _não menti para Hogwarts inteira. Como que isso pode ser minha culpa?".

"Você respira. Já é o suficiente".

"Ah, pelo amor de-".

"Ele soltou fogos Dr. Filibusteiro nas masmorras", Marley interrompeu, impedindo James de começar qualquer coisa que ele iria falar. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvi-la. Ele estava falando _sério _sobre isso?! "Eles estavam por toda a parte", Marley continuou. "Muito alto, também. Filch ficou maluco. Foi _hilário_".

Minha boca se boquiabriu enquanto eu encarava James. Ele sorriu inocentemente. "Que foi?", ele perguntou.

"Que foi?", eu exclamei. "O que você quer dizer com '_que foi?_'? Eu não te disse para não soltar fogos Dr. Filibusteiro nas masmorras, James Potter?!".

"Não fui _eu_", James insistiu, levantando suas mãos em defesa; "Foram Sirius, Remus e Peter. Foi só minha _idéia. _Eles me _fizeram _ir junto com eles".

Eu bufei em descrença.

Garotos. Sempre culpando seus amigos.

"Se Sirius, Remus e Peter te dissessem para você pular da ponte de Londres, você pularia?", eu respondi.

James pareceu considerar isso seriamente. "Provavelemente", ele respondeu depois de um tempo, obviamente não entendendo o meu dizer retórico. "Apesar de que eu duvide que eles me falariam para pular de uma ponte, Lily. A não ser que fosse para fazer bungee jump ou algo assim. Dá pra fazer bung jump da Ponte de Londres?".

Eu revirei os meus olhos e gemi.

Mais uma vez eu me pergunto: por que eu ainda me importo?

"Er, acho que você não entendeu a idéia, Capitão", Marley riu, sacudindo a cabeça. Distraidamente, ele coçou a cabeça em confusão. Ele ainda não havia entendido. Meu Merlin. Como esse garoto consegue notas boas?

"Deixa pra lá", eu murmurei, sacudindo minha cabeça. "Então, você realmente tem detenção hoje?".

"Uma hora", James respondeu com um aceno. "Peter e Sirius também. Remus conseguiu escapar, aquele sortudo. Mas, espera um segundo, o que tem a ponte? Eu respondi errado? O que eu perdi? Lily? Marley? Alguém vai me contar?".

Eu não me importei em responder. Idiota.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações totais: 128**

_Tempo restante: 2 horas até a detenção._

Os ácidos do seu estômago não ficam loucos quando você está nervosa? Eles não gostam de fazer um buraco em seu estômago ou algo assim? Não gostam?

Ai, Merlin. Eu acho que eu tenho úlcera.

Eu vou morrer.

Eu vou _com certeza _morrer.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 128**

_Tempo restante: 1 hora e 45 minutos até a detenção._

Tudo bem, talvez não seja uma úlcera. Mas talvez seja algo ainda pior! Como...como...dano cerebral! Ou um ataque cardíaco! Sim, todo esse stress está, definitivamente, me dando um ataque cardíaco. Eu provavelmente nem vou viver até o fim do dia. Eu provavelmente nem teri que ir para a detenção, porque eu provavelmente vou estar morta até lá. E, sério, qual vai ser a utilidade de um corpo morto na hora de limpar caldeirões?

Nenhuma. Nenhuma mesmo.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 130**

_Tempo restante: 1 hora até a detenção._

Estou sofrendo. Eu estou sofrendo demasiadamente. Não por causa do meu ataque cardíaco iminente nem nada, mas porque meu tornozelo idiota se recusa a se curar. Então, não só eu tenho que ir para detenção, mas _agora _eu vou ter que ir com:

Um tornozelo dolorido e que não cura nunca

Uma andada meio que mancando, devido ao meu tornozelo dolorido e que não cura nunca

Um ataque cardíaco iminente, e

James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew

Com certeza, existem pessoas no inferno que estão se divertindo mais do que eu. E elas estão _mortas..._e no inferno.

Se isso não diz alguma coisa, eu não sei se outra coisa pode.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 130**

_Tempo restante: 10 minutos até detenção._

_!!_

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 130**

Eu fiz. Eu _fiz _mesmo.

E eu não estou morta! Eu ainda estou totalmente viva e tudo mais! Lembra-se daquele ataque cardíaco iminente? É, não tão iminente agora. Porque _acabou._

Eu, Lily Christine Evans, acabei de passar oficialmente pela minha primeira detenção.

(E, esperançosamente, minha _última _detenção, porque apesar de eu ter saído viva dessa, eu realmente não quero fazer outra. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria).

As nove horas em ponto, Emma, eu, meu tornozelo dolorido, meu ataque cardíaco iminente e minha andada meio mancada (com meu convidado especial, recentemente transfigurado inalador, que eu precisava a fim de evitar a hiperventilação), andamos até o Salão Principal para encontrarmos com o Sr. Filch e começarmos nossa detenção. Eu estava, para não dizer tudo, em um estado de pânico.

"Eu não acredito nisso", eu ofeguei, usando o inalador que eu mandei Grace transfigurar para mim. "Eu realmente não acredito nisso. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Sou uma garota terrível. Eu matei _aula, _Emma! Eu matei aula e fui _pega!_ E agora eu tenho _detenção! _Ai, meu deus, ai meu deus…".

"Dá pra se acalmar, Lil?", Emma perguntou, sacudindo sua cabeça para mim. "Não é nada demais, ok? É só uma detenção. _Uma. Por favor, _se acalme. Eu não consigo lidar com você quando você está histérica. Apenas – ".

"Ah, não me diga para me acalmar!", eu exclamei. "Olha o que eu fiz! Eu te trouxe junto comigo! Ai, o que eu fiz de errado? Eu estou a apenas um passo de Azkaban, Emma! Eu estou –".

" – sendo dramática demais, Infalível, mas eu suponho que isso não seja uma surpresa".

Emma e eu nos viramos, olhando para cima e achando três formas familiares de três dos nossos companheiros de detenção indo na nossa direção. ¾ do clã dos marotos estavam prontos para cumprir suas detenções juntamente comigo e Emma. Eu olhei de cara feia para o que estava na frente, o idiota com seu cabelo idiota, seu sorriso prepotente e seus comentários inteligentes.

Maldito idiota.

"Feliz dia da detenção, Evans!", Sirius exclamou, dandos uns tapinhas nas minhas costas alegremente. Ele olhou para seus amigos sorridentes e acrescentou pensativamente, "Eu acho que a gente deveria comer bolo. Alguém tem bolo?".

Agindo como se isso fosse pelo menos minimamente plausível, os marotos começaram a procurar em seus bolsos.

"Eu tenho alguns Chicletes de Baba-Bola", Peter ofereceu.

"Eu tenho...er, clips?", James acrescentou, segurando o objeto mencionado acima.

O que esse garoto tem com os clips?

Sirius bufou ao ouvir as duas ofertas e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não, não, não. Vocês são uns inúteis. Chiclete e clips...o que vocês estavam planejando em fazer com essas porcarias?".

"Geralmente se mastica chicletes, Padfoot", foi a resposta prepotente de Peter. "Eu estava planejando dar uma mastigadinha".

"E eu estava...", James parou no meio de sua resposta irritante, um olhar estranho em seu rosto, enquanto ele observava o clip em sua mão. Depois de um tempo, ele simplesmente deu de ombros. "Nunca se sabe", ele disse e depois enfiou o clip de volta em seu bolso.

Ai, cara.

"Imbecis", eu murmurei, "Eu estou rodeada por imbecis".

Houve um ataque masculino de protestos atrás de mim depois desse comentário, mas eu escolhi ignorar o conjunto de babuínos, enquanto eu agarrava o braço de Emma e continuava a descer com ela os degraus restantes para chegar até o Salão Principal.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao Salão Principal, os marotos ainda estavam discutindo como um bando de idiotas, mas sobre o que, eu não sei dizer. Eu vi o Sr. Filch, lá do outro lado, perto das portas e meu estômago se revirou. Era isso. Detenção. Eu estava indo para a detenção.

"Respire fundo", foi o conselho de James quando viu me rosto ficar pálido. "Você vai conseguir, Evans. Prometo".

Fácil pra ele dizer. Não era ele que estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

Respire fundo.

Respire fundo.

"Bom dia, Sr. Filch", Peter disse quando nosso grupo estava se aproximando dele. "Sempre um prazer!".

O rosnado do Sr. Filch indicava que era tudo, menos um prazer.

"De volta de novo, pelo que vejo", foi o que ele disse nervoso, ignorando Emma e eu e olhando por cima dos nossos ombros, em direção aos marotos. "Vocês deviam ter sido expulsos há anos atrás. Desordeiros, todos vocês".

"Ah, por favor, querido Filch", James sorriu, com sua voz imitando mágoa. "Pergunte a si mesmo onde você estaria sem nós, hum? Você vai morrer de saudades quando nós formos embora".

"Como eu sinto falta de uma dor de dente, Potter".

Mais uma vez achando o que não é nada divertido, _incrivelmente _divertido, os marotos começarar a rir de novo, suas risadas ecoando pelo corredor quase vazio. Os gritos do Sr. Filch para calá-los foram eficientemente ignorados por vários minutos até que a alegria da coisa toda pareceu morrer.

Receio que nós nunca vamos entender o interior das mentes masculinas.

Ou, seu senso de humor.

Francamente...

"Você", Sr. Filch disse, apontando para um Sirius ainda sorridente. "Aqui", ele apontou para o seu lado esquerdo, onde Emma e eu estávamos. Sirius andou calmamente até lá, ficando do lado de Emma, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Na nossa frente, James e Peter bateram as mãos. "Vocês, seus três desordeiros, vão para as masmorras. E vocês dois". Filch olhou de cara feia para James e Peter. "Pra fora".

Ao invés de ficarem chateados com o fato de estarem sendo levados para Merlin-sabe-onde como eu ficaria (apesar de que, francamente, era _detenção. _Eu ficaria chateada com qualquer coisa), James e Peter parecem absolutamente felizes com com a possibilidade de prestarem sua detenção lá fora. Ao lado de Emma, Sirius deixou escapar um gemido.

"_De novo_?", ele gemeu, olhando furiosamente para o Sr. Filch. "Maldito favoritismo, isso é que é!".

"Não se irrite, Padfoot", James sorriu. "Você terá sua chance de brincar na floresta".

Brincar na...

_O quê?_

"Vocês tem que ir para a _floresta?_", eu disse, meio engasgada, minha boca boquiabriu-se. "Como na _Floresta Proibida?_"

"Nós temos uma inocente aqui, Prongs", Sirius riu.

"Mas...mas...é _perigoso_ lá fora!", eu exclamei, olhando freneticamente de James para Peter e depois para Emma e para Sirius e finalmente para Filch. Ninguém parecia se importar com o que eu estava falando. Ninguém parecia compreender o fato de que se a floresta era proibida devia ter algum _motivo _muito sério pra isso. "Vocês vão acabar morrendo!".

"Se acalme, Lily", Emma disse. "Vocês não vão se esgueirar tanto assim pela floresta, né garotos?".

"Infelizmente não", Peter respondeu. James assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo para o meu sofrimento.

Eu não estava entendo nada. Nadinha. Merlin, eu sabia que dentenção seria ruim, mas eu não sabia que seria _perigoso! _Se Filch deixasse James e Petter andar pela Floresta Proibida, sozinhos e desprotegidos, que tipo de punição o resto de nós teria que agüentar?Claro, as masmorras _pareciam _inofensivas, mas quem sabia o que esse pequeno, sádico e pobre homem nos forçaria a fazer? Poderia ser qualquer coisa! _Qualquer coisa!_

_Eu poderia morrer e ninguém nem mesmo iria se importar!_

"Já chega!", Filch finalmente falou, sacudindo suas mãos, apesar de eu ainda não ter terminado, e eu ainda estava impressionada com o fato de que o grupo de idiotas estavam não apenas _dispostos _a irem caminhar pela Floresta Proibida, mas _aguardavam ansiosamente _ pela sua ida! E eu aqui preocupada com o fato de que eu poderia estar me dirigindo a algo bem pior. "Parem de me fazer perder tempo, vocês todos! Vocês três!". Uma mão apontou na direção de Emma, Sirius e eu. "Masmorras!".

"Até mais tarde, caras", Sirius disse para James e Peter, indo na direção das masmorras. Emma agarrou o meu braço e me puxou junto, vendo como eu estava ocupada demais olhando para James, Peter e o Sr. Filch para me mover.

"Respire, Lily", James me lembrou, enquanto Emma me arrastava. "Mostre a ela como se divertir, Padfoot!", foi o grito dele para Sirius. Sempre descolado, Sirius fez um sinal afirmativo com as mãos.

Mesmo no meu estado de hiperventilação, eu sabia que um sinal afirmativo de Sirius era qualquer coisa, menos algo para se aguardar.

Pelo menos, para alguém santinha, em pânico, conservadora e virgem de detenção como eu.

Respire.

Respire.

Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu já tinha inalado tudo que o meu inalador tinha no pouco tempo que nós quatro – Emma, Sirius, Sr. Filch e eu – gastamos para chegar até as masmorras. As câmaras escuras nunca pareceram tão assustadoras como elas pareciam naquele exato momento, e quando o Sr. Filch nos mandou entrar na sala de poções – uma sala na qual eu estive quase todos os dias dos últimos sétimo anos – eu estava com esse pressentimento repugnante de que eu estava entrando em algum tipo de câmara de tortura. Uma câmara de tortura, onde, poderia muito bem ser o meu fim.

E não seria um fim curto e sem dor.

"Ela realmente está se torturando por causa disso, não está?", Sirius murmurou para Emma, me apontando como seu eu não estivesse ali, o que, talvez, ele tenha achado que era verdade, por causa do olhar vidrado e por causa da hiperventilação e tudo mais.

'Ela nunca pegou detenção antes", foi a rápida resposta de Emma. Sirius bufou e se virou para mim.

"Só você mesmo, Evans", ele me disse, sorrindo com maldade. "É _detenção. _Se fosse te matar, confie em mim, eu já teria morrido umas cem vezes".

Eu não consegui respondê-lo. Estava muito ocupada tendo convulsões. E esperando que o meu ataque cardíaco iminente acontecesse; e ainda estava hiperventilando.

"Estão vendo aqueles caldeirões?", o Sr. Filch disse, com sua voz maldosa. Meu coração parou. Minhas convulsões aumentaram. Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu não conseguia ver. Eu iria desmaiar. Era isso. Detenção. _Detenção!_ Arrasados e derretados, meus olhos se viraram para onde o dedo do Sr. Filch estava apontando: um conjunto de mais ou menos quarenta caldeirões do outro lado da sala. Havia um monte de coisas sádicas que dava para fazer com caldeirões. Eu engoli seco. Ai, Deus, era isso. Esse era o fim

Adeus, mundo, eu te amava tanto.

"Limpe-os".

...

Era isso.

Limpá-los.

_Limpá-los!_

"Espera…limpar…isso é _tudo?_", eu exclamei, minha convulsões parando para economizar por um moemnto. 'Tudo o que a gente tem que fazer é limpá-los?".

Filch me olhou furiosamente por causa de minha impertinência. "_Sem _magia", ele respondeu, como se isso fizesse as coisas ficarem muito piores que eu deveria me encolher de medo. "Varinhas. Agora".

Varinhas?

Há três segundos atrás ei estava mentalmemte conjurando algum tipo de testamento improvisado e ele acha que eu vou me irritar por causa de uma maldita _varinha?_

Eu iria sobreviver!

Com uma risada de alívio, eu alegremente entreguei minha varinha para o Sr. Filch, me virando para encarar Emma e Sirius, que estavam me olhando como se eu estivesse um pouquinho maluca.

"Você ouviu isso, Em?", eu praticamente cantei. "Nós temos que limpá-los! É só isso que emos que fazer! Limpá-los!".

"Sem magia", Sirius resmungou, relutantemente entregrando sua varinha. "Isso vai ser uma maldita _tortura_".

Ignorando as reclamações de Sirius, Emma riu ao ver minha cara e perguntou, "O que diabos você pensou que nós iríamos fazer? Fazer uma poção venenosa e nos jogar dentro?".

Er...o pensamento tinha passado pela minha cabeça;

"Eu disse que as detenções não eram nada de mais", ela continuou, dando de ombros. "Merlin sabe que Grace já passou por isso milhares de vezes", ela acrescentou secamante.

Eu sabia que o que ela estava dizendo era verdade e me perguntei porque eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Eu estava tão ocupada me preocupando com o fato de que eu tinha pego detenção e que minha vida estava acabada que eu desconsiderei completamente o fato de que detenções são _idiotas. _Limpar caldeirões e polir troféus. Escrever coisas e limpar mesas; Eu não iria morrer. Eu iria viver uma vida longa e feliz com o meu parceiro escolhido e minhas oito crianças e meia e minha casa perto do lago e meu cachorro e minha tartaruga.

_Eu estava limpando caldeirões!_

_Era só isso!_

"Mas o que os outros vão fazer lá fora?", eu perguntei, dirigindo essa pergunta para Sirius, já que ele que era o especialista nesses assuntos.

"Pegar ingredientes com o Hagrid", ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Hagrid?".

"É, o guardião das chaves e terras de Hogwarts. Um cara sensacional, sério. Ele sempre deixa a gente sair mais cedo. _Não como esse daqui_", ele murmurou, apontando para o Sr. Filch. De olhos nele, Fich resmungou e apontou para a pilha de caldeirões. Emma suspirou e Sirius gemeu.

Eu ri e praticamente pulei na pilha de caldeirões.

Eu não iria morrer. Eu iria _limpar caldeirões!_

_Limpar!_

Ai, ai...cada coisa com que eu me preocupo!

Hunf!

Observação #129) Detenções, ao que parece, não são nada demais. E quando alguém entra em pânico por causa delas – hiperventilação, convulsões, reclamações sobre um ataque cardíaco iminente – essa pessoa está simplesmente agindo como uma idiota.

Observação #130) Eu sou uma grande idiota.

* * *

**Domingo, 5 de outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 135**

Observação #131) Quando você não pode ir tomar café da manhã porque seu Tornozelo que Não Cura Nunca ainda está doendo, alguma coisa está completamente errada.

Observação #132) Quando você não pode fazer nada para aliviar a dor do tal Tornozelo que Não Cura Nunca, porque a enfermeira da escola ameaçou cortar sua perna se você voltar lá com mais um machucado no tornozelo, alguma coisa está _completamente _errada.

Observação #133) Quando você tenta dizer a suas duas melhores amigas que elas deveriam ir pegar alguma coisa para você comer, porque você não consegue andar até lá e pegar você mesma por causa do seu tornozelo machucado, e elas se recusam a fazer tal coisa, dizendo que não está doendo, que na verdade é pura preguiça, alguma coisa completamente está errada.

Observação #134) Quando essas mesmas amigas depois te abandonam, te deixando sozinha no dormitório com um tornozelo dolorido, um estômago vazio, e com uma Carrie Lloyd roncando e provavelmente de ressaca, alguma coisa está completamente errada.

Observação #135) Minha vida, no general, está completamente errada.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 135**

Que droga, ele ficou com meu livro de novo.

Não o meu livro de transfiguração – infelizmente, eu ainda tenho esse, apesar de que se ele tivesse pego esse de novo, eu não teria me importado – mas o meu livro de Poções. Ele o roubou. Ele definitivamente o roubou. Porque estava lá na minha mochila sexta-feira, lá na chuva, e agora não está mais. Agora tem outro no lugar, um que definitivamente não é o meu. E só teve uma pessoa que esteve com a minha mochila nas mãos entre sexta-feira e agora. Portanto, há somente uma pessoa que possivelmente pegou o meu livro de Poções. E considerando o histórico dele com os meus livros e seus dedos pegajosos, eu acho que o Sherlock Holmes não vai demorar muito para descobrir com quem está meu livro neste momento.

James Potter é um ladrão podre e imundo.

Tem que existir algum tipo de lei contra isso. Sério. A cada três dias o garoto pega um livro meu. Isso é ilegal, não é? Posse de propriedade alheia? Eu provavelmente poderia processá-lo. Meio milhão de galeões, pelo menos. Eu poderia ficar rica. Muito, muito rica. E, então, eu poderei susntenar Amos e eu e nossos oito filhos e meio pelo resto de nossas vidas…

...mas eu ainda preciso do meu livro.

Porque se eu não terminar minha tarefa, Abbott vai me espancar com certeza.

Uma vez é inteligente, duas é suicídio.

Que tornozelo idiota. Como que eu vou conseguir...

Ah.

Idéia.

Hum.

Cadê a minha coruja quando eu preciso dela?

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 135**

_Prezado Sr. James Potter,_

_Tenho plena certeza de que você está, atualmente, de posse do ótimo e informativo livro de Poções da Senhorita Lily Evans. Como o advogado da senhorita Evans, eu fui encarregado de lhe informar que, caso o senhor não devolva o livro para a proprietária legítimia imediatamente, não entraremos com nenhum processo contra você. No entanto, caso o senhor escolha recusar este pedido, um processo contra você e sua propriedade será instaurado e lhe pediremos a indenização de quarenta e quatro milhões e meio assim que possível._

_Obrigado pelo seu tempo e paciência e eu lhe imploro que considere as opções e tome uma decisão rapidamente._

_Seu solicitador,_

_Sr. Harold John William Whittinghamm-Strathimore III_

_P.S.: - Devolva o meu livro, Potter. Que ladrão que você é. – L_

**Prezado Sr. Harold John William Whittighamm-Strathimore III,**

**Bom dia para você, senhor e eu lhe agredeço pela sua carta agradável. De fato, é verdade: eu estou atualmente de posse do ótimo e informativo livro de poções da Senhorita Lily Evans. Mas eu acho difícil eu aceder às exigências de seu pedido. Sabe, é que o livro da Senhorita Evans é de uma variedade especial. Ela tem a mania de escrever informações muito úteis nas margens das páginas e elas estão me ajudando a responder as questões da Professora Abbott, e eu receio dizer que eu estou relutante em desistir de tal tesouro. Como eu tenho certeza que ela (Senhorita Evans) já deve ter percebido, eu coloquei meu próprio livro em sua mochila. Ela poderá usá-lo até que possa retornar o dela.**

**Eu ****lhe ****agradeço pelo tempo e paciência e lhe peço educadamente que informa à Senhorita Lily Evans que eu, de maneira alguma, possuo a quantia de quarenta e quatro milhões e meio de qualquer forma, e lhe peço que reflita que nenhuma das minhas transgressões merece uma quantia tão extraordinária.**

**Esperando por sua resposta,**

**Sr. James Thomas Potter, Escudeiro**

**P.S.: - Eu sou bom e honesto desde o dia que eu nasci. E você não alimenta sua coruja, mulher? O pássaro praticamente arrancou o meu dedo na preça de pegar o doce. – J**

_Prezado Sr. J. Potter_

_Saudações para você e sua família. Eu vi e li a sua carta e a discuti com a minha cliente e, infelizmente, nós achamaos vários problemas nela._

_Minha cliente, a senhorita Lily Evans, sabe muito bem que o item em questão está cheio de anotações nas margens das páginas. Elas foram colocadas lá com o específico propósito de ajudar a Senhorita Evans a responder as questões para que, assim, a Professora Abbott não a coma viva. Essas anotações deram muito trabalho e demandaram muita inteligência e coração da minha cliente e, ao manter em sua custódia o item em questão, você está não só impedindo que a Senhorita Evans termine sua tarefa, como também está roubando um pedacinho de seu coração e tirando proveito de todo o seu esforço. _

_Senhorita Evans exige que você devolva o livro imediatamente, e me pediu que lhe informasse que ela não quer de jeito nenhum usar o seu livro, velho, chato e imundo que ela está aguardando ansiosamente a volta de seu próprio livro. Como mencionado acima, se você não cumprir essas exigências um tanto simples, nós entraremos com uma ação pedindo uma indenização de quarenta e quatro milhões e meio de galeões._

_Senhorita Evans também me ordenou que lhe informasse que suas transgressões, senhor, começam com o simples fato de você respirar e viver._

_Cordialmente,_

_Sr. Harold J.W. Whittinghamm-Strathimore III_

_P.S.: Você nunca foi honesto, foi? Winnie está sempre com fome. É por isso que nos damos tão bem. Você, por acaso, não tem nenhuma comida aí com você? Eu estou inválida e morrendo de fome. Eu fui abandonada. – L_

_**Prezado Sr. Harry J.W. Whittinghamm-Strathimore III,**_

_**Saudações para você e sua cliente. Eu li e ponderei sobre sua última carta, e nela encontrei algumas dúvidas.**_

_**Eu tenho certeza que sua cliente, Senhorita Lily Evans, sabe das anotações contidas no livro. No entanto, eu não consigo entender como a Senhorita Evans não iria querer compartilhar algo tão maravilhoso e tão bem pensado e inteligente como essas esplêndidas anotações com outros em necessidade. E eu, meu caro amigo Harry, estou em **__**precisando desesperadamente.**__** Tenho certeza que quando ela refletir e pensar longamente sobre isso, ela vai reconsiderar suas ordens anteriores e, talvez, será capaz de compartilhar **__**um pouquinho de seu coração**__** com um pobre companheiro em necessidade.**_

_**Por favor, informe a sua cliente que eu fiquei muito ofendido com o que ela falou sobre o meu livro, e garanto que, de maneira alguma, as palavras "velho" e "imundo" (eu não conseguiria debater um adjetivo como "chato" neste momento) correspondem ao meu livro lindo e cheio de conhecimento. E se você puder informar a ela também que quarenta e quatro milhões e meio de galeões está fora de meu alcance, eu ficaria eternamente grato.**_

_**E também quero acrescentar que as minhas transgressões – viver e respirar – infelizmente não estão sob o meu controle.**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**James T. Potter**_

_**P.S.: - Você pode perguntar minha mãe sobre isso. Winnie é um ótimo pássaro quando ela está alimentada. Você só tem que aprender como despentear suas penas...se você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu estou te mandando alguns pastéis de abóbora que minha mãe mandou para mim e meus amigos. É por isso que você não estava no café da manhã hoje cedo? Porque seu tornozelo está te incomodando? Você deveria ir ver Pomfrey de novo se for esse o caso. E **__**eu**__** não te abandonei. – J**_

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Boa tarde para o senhor e espero que tudo esteja bem. Minha cliente e eu lemos e discutimos a sua última carta e gostaríamos de lhe revelar nosso veredicto._

_Minha cliente, Senhorita Lily Evans, está determinada a descordar com você a respeito do fato de que ela deveria compartilhar o livro dela e suas maravilhosas anotações com todos os desesperados (ou seja, Sr. Potter, você). Afinal de contas, ela não é nada, se não uma pessoa misericordiosa. Portanto, ela está com raiva, mas disposta a lhe permitir que fique com a posse do item em questão até que o senhor termine as suas questões. Quando terminar, ela lhe está pedindo que devolva o livro imediatamente. Enquanto isso, ela também lhe pede que o senhor compartilhe com ela a resposta da questão 14, já que ela não pode responder com as fontes que possui no momento._

_Ela também pede desculpas pelas palavras grosseiras que ela utilizou para se referir ao seu livro, Sr. Potter.É um ótimo livro, mas não tão informativo como o de uma certa pessoa._

_Quarenta e dois milhões e meio parece uma quantia mais adequada, o senhor não acha?_

_As suas transgressões, senhor, são muito famosas._

_Atenciosamente,_

_'Sr. Harry Whittinghamm-Strathimore III_

_P.S.—Eu não quero incomodá-la com perguntas tão grosseiras. É claro que ela é um ótimo pássaro, ela é __minha. __Obrigada pelos pastéis de abóbora. Eu os ingeri bem rápido. Sim, foi por isso que eu não estava no café da manhã. Eu não desceria nem se você me pagasse – apesar de não estar doendo tanto quanto antes, agora que eu estou pensando sobre isso. Eu não posso ir até a Madame Pomfrey porque ela diz que vai amputar o meu pé se eu voltar na enfermaria com mais um machucado no tornozelo. E se você __realmente__ não me abandonou, você vai dar um jeito de pegar uma ótima e grande tijela de arroz e trazer até o meu leito de doente para que eu possa comer de almoço. É só uma idéia. - L_

_**Prezado Harry,**_

_**O Senhor pode informar a sua cliente, Senhorita Lily Evans, que eu vou ser sempre e eternamente grato por sua aquiescência aos meus pobres desejos. Ela é, de fato, uma pessoa adorável, maravilhosa e misericordiosa. Por favor, a informe que eu vou tomar muito cuidado com o pedacinho do coração que ela agora abdicou. **_

_**A resposta da questão catorze é, como ela deve saber muito bem, a mistura de partes do peixe-bola com heléboro, que, caso não seja neutralizada por ovos de farosutil, criará uma explosão desastrosa. **_

**Desculpas aceitas.**

**Quarenta e dois milhões e meio parece bom.**

**Minhas transgressões...o que você está **_**aprontando **_**, Lily?**

**Sempre seu,**

**J. Potter**

**P.S. – Perguntas grosseiras, uma ova. Eu gosto da Winnie. De nada, apesar de que eu acho que ingeri-los rapidamente não deve ser nem um pouquinho saudável. Sinto muito por seu tornozelo, mas estou feliz que esteja um pouquinho melhor. Se ainda estiver doendo na hora da reunião de monitores, você deveria ir ver Pomfrey de qualquer jeito, só caso alguma coisa esteja errada de verdade com ele. Não que eu queria que seu tornozelo seja amputado – é um tornozelo lindo, na verdade – mas pode ser pelo seu bem. E, quanto a abandonar você...o elfo doméstico deve chegar aí a qualquer momento, madame. – J**

**--**

_James,_

_Senhorita Evans lhe agradece muito por manter seguro o pedacinho de seu coração. _

_Não queremos soar contraditóririos, mas não são os __escaravelhos__ que neutraliza os dois?_

_É muito bom saber o quanto o senhor vale...caso haja mais algum processo contra você._

_Eu não estou aprontando nada. O que eu __deveria __estar aprotando é algum tipo de medicamento para dor, apesar de que o departamento de saúde desta escola está faltando com suas obrigações e, portanto, não vai fornecer nenhum desses remédios._

_-Harry_

_P.S. – Não posso escrever muito mais porque eu estou morrendo e indo para o céu com essa tijela __gigante__ de arroz que eu acabei de receber. Você é meu herói, James Potter. Meu grande e forte herói e fornecedor de arroz. – L_

**Harry/Lily,**

**Eu odeio parecer condescendente, mas se você olhar na página 387 do livro, você vai ver que, na verdade, é ovo de farosutil.**

**Você não precisa de mais nenhum remédio. Você já é maluca do jeito que é.**

**-J**

**P.S.—Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir, Lily. Minha vida agora está completa.**

**-**--

_J-_

_Te vejo na reunião._

_-L_


	22. Capítulo 12 parte 5

**CAPÍTULO 12 – PARTE 5**

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 135**

**Transcrição Oficial da Segunda Reunião de Monitores: Outubro, 1977**

**Como registrado pela Monitora-Chefe, Lily Evans**

**Hora: 19:00**

_(vários tipos de conversa enxem a sala)_

**Lily Evans (Monitora Chefe): **Será que todo mundo pode se calar para que a gente possa – Chris Lynch, nem _pense_ em jogar isso, ou eu lhe garanto que aquele _encontro _apimentado que você _pensa_ que vai ter com certeza não vai acontecer!

_(mais risadas)_

**James Potter (Monitor Chefe): **Lynch, tire o seu traseiro gordo daí. Vamos começar logo essa coisa. Lugares a estar, pessoas a encontrar.

**John Abbott (Quintanista da Lufa-Lufa): **Tem um enonctro apimentado esta noite também, Potter?

**JP: **Sim, com uma garota energética que eu gosto de chamar de minha cama. E eu fico muito sensível quando eu perco nosso encontro.

_(risadas)_

**Chris Lynch (Sextanista da Grifinória): **Bem, comece logo isso, então! Sem tempo a perder. Que novas regras nós temos que aprender hoje à noite?

**JP: **Cale a boca, sente-se e você vai descobrir.

_(resmungos abundantes)_

**LE: **Primeira coisa…ah, sim, os pontos. Sextanistas e setimanistas já deveriam saber muito bem como que funciona o sistema de pontos. Para o resto de vocês...sim, vocês, como monitores, _podem_ tirar pontos...por _razões legítimas. _Isso _não é_, como alguns de vocês pensam, uma piada. Vocês não podem tirar pontos porque alguém está tomando o suco de abóbora de um jeito errado, ou porque seu amigo não te deixa colar, ok?

**JP: **E, _por favor, _em nome de todas as coisas mágicas, _parem _de tentar tirar pontos dos professores. (_risadas de culpa)_. A primeira vez é engraçada, a segunda, terceira e sexagésima sétima é um incômodo. Binns já veio reclamar comigo umas três vezes. Vocês não podem fazer isso. Então, pelo meu próprio bem, _por favor, _parem de tentar.

(alguns murmúrios de consentimento, alguns suspiros de desapontamento)

**LE: **Segundo...quem é que esteja contando às pessoas que os Monitores estão organizando algum tipo de festa para o Natal, as mentiras têm que parar, ok? Vamos parar de ser tão infantis, pessoas. Francamente, quando foi a última vez que teve algum tipo de baile em Hogwarts?

**Tammy Turner (Setimanista da Corvinal):** 1592?

**JP: ****Ainda antes disso. **Não vai acontecer. Então, por favor, parem de deixar os primeiranistas todos emocionados, ok? Façam suas próprias festas em seus próprios salões comunais –

**LE: **Ou, sabe, não, já que nós não devemos ficar incentivando esse tipo de coisa –

**JP: **Não vai importar se eles não forem pegos, Lily. Discrição, claro, seria necessária –

**LE:** _James!_

**JP: **O quê?

**LE: ****_(_**_resmungos)_

**_(risadas)_**

**JP: **O que mais...ah, rondas. Não esqueçam de colocar seus horários quando saírem. O calendário está na mesa do lado da porta. E tentem não fazer muito barulho durante as rondas. Sr. Filch reclamou um poquinho sobre isso.

**Remus Lupin (Setimanista da Grifinória): **Quando ele _não _reclama?

**_(risadas)_**

**JP: **Boa pergunta, cara. Boa pergunta mesmo.

**LE: **De qualquer forma, eu não acho que um jogo de Eu-Posso-Ser-Mais-Barulhento-Que-Você é realmente apropriado durante as rondas. Entenderam?

**_(acenos com a cabeça)_**

**LE: **Ótimo. Tem mais alguma coisa, James?

**JP: **Não sejam idiotas.

**_(risadas)_**

**LE: **Eu quis dizer uma coisa que realmente tenha a ver com a reunião.

**JP: **Mas tem a ver. A única coisa pior que um monitor é um monitor idiota.

**_(mais risadas)_**

**LE: **Ou um monitor-chefe idiota...

**_(mais risadas)_**

**JP: ****Perguntas? Não? Òtimo, então. Esta reunião está oficialmente encerrada. Vão embora e não sejam idiotas.**

**_(risadas de novo)_**

Fim da transcrição

Hora: 19:26

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 135**

James e eu tivemos que esperar até que todos os monitores escrevessem os horários de suas rondas para depois podermos ir embora, então, nós ficamos juntos em um canto da sala, observando enquanto o grupo geralmente racional e inteligente de estudantes discutia e debatia sobre os melhores horários e dias. Rondas, ao que parece, realmente traz à tona o animal interior. Eu tenho certeza que eu vi Phil Rook empurrar Carrie Llyod na sua pressa para chegar ao pergaminho. E June Mackey utilizou de seus peitões para chegar mais rápido e escolher o seu dia (apesar de eu eu acho que June não precisa das rondas para deixar o animal interior _dela _escapar).

Loucos. Completamente e totalmente loucos.

Eu já tinha, inteligentemente, escolhido as minhas data usuais no final do mês antes que os monitores pudessem colocar as mãos. Uma das vantagens de ser Monitora Chefe. Merlin sabe que se eu ainda fosse simplesmente uma monitora, eu estaria acotovelando e mordendo todo mundo para chegar até aquela lista.

"Merlin, eu estou _morrendo de fome_", James gemeu, batendo na sua barriga.

"Você não acabou de jantar?", eu perguntei, revirando os meus olhos, enquanto ele continuava a gemer e bater em sua barriga, e seu estômago roncava alto.

"Não", ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim. "Muito ocupado com a correspondência para me importar".

Muito ocupado...

Ai, merda.

"Espera aí, você não foi jantar porque você estava escrevendo pra mim? James, seu bobo, se você estava com fome você deveria ter ido comer!".

Eu lhe olhei de cara feia, enquanto ele continuava a sorrir. James tinha que ir e me deixar sentindo totalmente horrível agora. Quero dizer, enquanto ele estava ouvindo minhas reclamações sem fim sobre o _meu _estômago vazio, sua própria fome foi ignorada! Por _minha_ causa. Nenhuma vez, durante o meu período de "Ah, minha vida é uma desgraça, eu estou morrendo de fome e abandonada" eu parei para pensar que 'Hum. Como o James está respondendo isso se todo mundo está no jantar? Hum. Hum. Hum.".

É porque eu sou egoísta.

Loucamente e repugnantemente esgoísta.

E também pareço estar causando um monte de confusão para uma quantidade infinita de gente nesses últimos dias.

"Eu não estava com fome _naquela hora_", ele insistiu, apesar de eu achar muito duvidoso ele sair de um extremo para outro no curso de apenas uma hora. "Eu só estou com fome agora. E não é por comida, também. Na verdade, sabe o que eu adoraria neste momento?".

"O quê?"

"Alguns daqueles seus bombons". Ele suspirou ansiosamente, fechando os seus olhos como se estivesse relembrando o gosto deles. Eu revirei os olhos. "Você, por acaso, não tem mais algum, tem? Ou ele só entra em cena quando eu estou com raiva de você?".

Eu dei de ombros. "Sinto muito", eu disse. "Você comeu tudo da última vez. São necessários muitos bombons para acalmar a sua raiva. A culpa é toda sua".

"Droga".

Ele pareceu tão decepcionado – muito decepcionado, sério, considerando que era só alguns bombons – que eu tive que rir, apesar de eu ainda estar um pouquinho nervosa com o fato de que ele me fez sentir tão mal e egoísta e tudo mais. Apesar de eu ser egoísta e tudo mais. Eu só não gostar de lembrar disso.

"Escreva para a sua mãe", foi o seu pedido desesperado, e ele disse isso com tanto vigor, que minha risada quase-amestrada apareceu de novo. "Diga a ela que seu amigo james está apaixonado cegamente pelos bombons dela. Diga a ela que ele vai ficar louco sem eles. Diga a ela que eu sou seu herói e que heróis precisam de bombons".

Eu estava ocupada demais rindo para respondê-lo, porque ele parecia sério demais para eu não poder rir.

"Você não vai recebê-lo hoje á noite, de qualquer forma", eu disse a ele entre as minhas risadas. "Mesmo que eu escreva para minha mãe agora, ela não receberia a carta até amanhã, e então, ela teria que _fazer _os bombons, e depois ela teria que mandar...seu desejo já vai ter acabado até lá, eu receio".

James me olhou horrorizado. "É um desejo forte", ele insistiu. "Pode durar semanas. Meses. Anos".

Ai, cara. Só garotos poderiam crier baboseiras como essas.

Eu ergui mais sobrancelhas de forma duvidosa. "Eu nunca ouvi falar de um desejo assim _tão _forte".

"Bem, eu tenho um. Escreva a carta. Ou eu vou ser forçado a escrever eu mesmo". Um sorriso repentino e perigoso apareceu em seus lábiso. "Ah, sim", ele disse, ainda sorrindo como um maníaco. "A carta que eu poderia escrever...".

"James –".

"_Querida Senhora Evans"_, ele começou, um brilho travesso em seus olhos. "_Saudações de Hogwarts, de um dos melhores amigos da sua filha, James Potter. Eu só pensei em lhe informar algumas coisas que a sua filha anda aprontando desde que ela veio para escola este ano –"._

"Hey—".

_"...dentenção é uma delas. Apostas. Sendo ela muito audaciosa, claro. Processando pessoas – "._

"Há. _Engraçado_", eu finalmente consegui interrompê-lo, enquanto James estava ocupado demais rindo para continuar a sua 'carta'. "Você é tão engraçado. Tão _inteligente. _Seu…seu…".

Mas eu parei, perdi a continuidade de meu pensamento, quando eu vi alguma coisa do outro lado da sala. Ou melhor, _alguém. _Não, não era Amos – ele já tinha ido embora, sendo que ele foi um dos primeiros a escolher a data de sua ronda. Eu estava um pouquinho chateada porque ele não disse tchau nem nada, mas considerando que ele não está exatamente feliz comigo neste momento (e, sério, quem estaria?), eu não o culpo. Não que isso seja uma desculpa ou algo assim. Quero dizer, a comunicação não é a chave para um bom relacionamento? A gente não deveria estar conversando sobre este nosso pequeno (ok, não tão pequeno) problema? Francamente, brigar com James não está ajudando ninguém, e isso é tudo o que Amos parece fazer quando eu estou por perto.

Hunf. Garotos.

Mas essa não é a questão. A questão é a pessoa que eu vi (a pessoa que não era Amos), _era, _na verdade, um outro membro da sociedade Não-Muito-Feliz-Com-a-Lily...

Mac.

Era Mac.

Um Mac parecendo muito _chateado._

Chateado, como em triste.

Como em depressão.

E bão deprimido porque ele ainda estava longe de colocar o seu nome no calendário e, portanto, ele provavelmente ficaria com as piores datas. Não, era um tipo _diferente _de depressão. Era o tipo de depressão com a qual eu já estava bastante familiarizada. O tipo de depressão que aparece apenas quando o seu outro amor verdadeiro não está atualmente falando com você, e faz coisas como terminar com você e sair da reunião de monitores sem nem dizer tchau.

Emma.

Ele estava deprimido por causa de Emma.

Eu sabia que ele estava.

E eu, parada bem ali – depois da reunião de monitores, naquela sala, observando o resto dos monitores brigarem com um novo tipo de febre desesperada – eu esqueci o fato de que Emma tinha me pedido para esquecer o assunto, e tinha fugido do assunto toda vez que eu tentava conversar com ela sobre isso, e que ela nunca olhava para a cara de ninguém no Salão Principal durante as refeições para não ter que olhar para a mesa da Corvinal. Eu esqueci sobre a minha conversa com James e como eu tinha concordado que eu deixaria pra lá a relação ferrada de Emma e Mac e que não tentaria me envolver. Eu esqueci da minha conversa severa comigo mesma, onde eu me mandei não me intrometer onde eu não era chamaada. Esqueci de tudo isso.

Porque ele parecia _perdido._

E era _minha culpa._

Isso não é algo fácil de esquecer. Eu praticamente arruinei a _vida _do garoto, pelo amor de Merlin! _Arruinei! _E agora eu tenho que simplesmente ficar sentada e observá-lo sofrer? Ele _e_ uma das minhas melhores amigas?

Não se meta, Lily...não se meta. Você não é intrometida, Lily Evans...

Mas, às vezes, eu acho, você simplesmente _tem _que se intrometer.

Você simplesmente precisa se intrometer.

"Deixa isso pra lá, Infalível. Não é da sua conta, esqueceu?".

Fiquei tão perdida com a minha própria intromissão e o Mac depressivo que eu esqueci onde eu estava, e o lembrete exasperado de James me fez pular um pouquinho, enquanto eu me virava para encará-lo, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível. No entanto, eu acho que não importava muito. Parecia que James conseguia ler minha mente como um livro, enquanto ele sacudia sua cabeça. "Não faça nada", ele me avisou severamente. "Não é a sua –"

"Não é minha batalha. Eu sei, eu _sei_", eu suspirei longamente, observando, com um coração pesado, enquanto Mac finalmente conseguia chegar até o esparso grupo de monitores que ainda estava lá e rapidamente assinava seu nome e ia embora. Seus ombros estava curvados decisivamente. "Mas _olhe _pra ele!", eu exclamei. "Como…eu não posso…eu não _vou..._".

"Você pode e você _vai_", James interrompeu, me encarando intensamente. Eu assenti com a cabeça só para que ele me deixasse em paz, mas eu não ia desistir. Eu simplesmente não podia. E como eu sabia que essa podia ser muito bem a única chance de eu falar com o Mac sozinho, eu rapidamente me virei para James, dei uma rápida olhada para os poucos monitores que estavam terminando de assinar seus nomes, e inventei uma desculpa que eu tinha quase certeza que ele sabia que era mentira. "Você pode guardar o calendário?", eu perguntei rapidamente. "Eu tenho que correr e terminar o meu dever de Poções, agora que eu tenho o meu livro de volta e tudo mais".

"Lily – "

"Obrigada! Te vejo mais tarde".

Eu nem mesmo dei chance pra ele argumentar. Eu simplesmente lhe lancei um sorriso "não-me-mate", peguei meu livro de Poções que James havia trazido para a reunião e saí rapidamente pela porta, com um rápido aceno de cabeça para os monitores que ainda restavam na sala. Eu tinha que falar com o Mac. Eu não ia deixar isso pra lá. E eu não vou ouvir ninguém – nem mesmo eu mesma – quando eles dizem para eu não me meter, porque às vezes a intromissão é a melhor coisa se fazer. E eu não me importo que isso faça de mim uma intrometida.

Porque talvez, só talvez, eu _seja_ uma intrometida.

"Mac! Ei, Mac!".

Quando eu consegui me livrar de James e sair da sala, Mac já estava quase no final do corredor. Ele não pareceu me ouvir depois dos meus primeiros chamados, então, eu tive que persegui-lo pelo corredor um pouquinho, tentando ser o mais elegante possível (um pouquinho difícil, quando você está correndo desesperada pelo corredor e gritando e nome de alguém, mas ei, eu tentei). Quando eu cheguei um pouquinho mais perto, bem perto), Sr. Fulton pareceu perder sua surdez temporária e finalmente se virou ao ouvir meus chamados.

"Er, oi, Lily", ele me cumprimentou desconfortavelmente, obviamente surpreso por eu estar falando com ele, muito mais o perseguindo pelos corredores e gritando seu nome. Eu não o culpo, claro. Semana passada eu tinha recusado a falar com ele, afinal de contas. O garoto deve achar que eu sou louca para eu mudar de idéia assim tão freqüentemente.

Ou, você sabe, mais louca do que o usual.

"Olha, posso falar com você?", eu perguntei um pouquinho desesperada, lhe lançando um sorriso "sim-eu-sei-que-você-me-despreza-muito-mas-nós-podemos-pelo-menos-tentar-sermos-um-pouquinho-civilizados". As sobrancelhas de Mac se ergueram ao ouvir minha pergunta.

"Falar?", ele irrompeu. "Comigo?".

"É".

"Sobre o quê?".

"Er…na verdade, é sobre Emma".

No segundo que eu disse o nome dela, Mac congelou como um canguru na Antártica. O olhar que ele me lançou era tudo, menos um olhar de boas-vindas ao assunto.

"Sem querer te ofender, Lily, eu realmente não quero falar sobre ela".

"Mas por que não?", eu exigi. "Talvez se você simplesmente falasse com ela – porque ela quer que você fale com ela, Mac, eu sei que ela quer...", eu parei, perdendo meu momento quando Mac deixou escapar um longo e sofrido suspiro e começou a parecer desesperadamente decsonfortável e desesperadamente sensível.

"Por favor, deixe isos pra lá", ele implorou. "Emmeline...", ele deixou escapa outro longo suspiro, sem ser capaz de falar mais do que o nome dela. "Simplesmente deixe isso pra lá".

Por que tudo mundo fica _dizendo _isso? Eles não entendem que eu _não posso?_ Será que eles não entendem que sem a minha ajuda, eles todos vão ficar se sentindo horríveis? Eu estou aqui para ajudar! Para _ajudar!_

"Eu simplesmente não posso deixar isso pra lá", eu insisti, tentando mais uma vez convencer alguém, _qualquer um. "_Se você e Emma simplesmente parassem de ser assim tão teimosos –".

"Não é assim tão simples".

"É, é sim!".

Mac deixou escapar um alto gemido de frustração, me olhando de forma severa, já que eu me recusava a desistir. Ele deveria saber melhor. Lily Evans não desiste de nada. Principalmente se ela está _certa._

O que ocorre com bastante freqüência.

"_Lily_", ele disse meu nome no mesmo tom exasperado que James usou antes, mas eu não me importava que ninguém estava do meu lado nessa. Eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo. "Por que você está fazendo isso?", ele murmurou depois de um tempo. "Eu pensei que você me odiasse".

O odiasse? É, eu também.

Mas eu nunca fui muito confiável no teste de "eu-gosto-de-você-eu-te-odeio".

"Ódio é uma palavra muito forte", eu respondi com um pequeno recuo. "Eu nunca, er, te _odiei_, só...mas essa não é a questão! Por que você simplesmente nçao conversa com ela? Você _quer_ ficar com ela?".

"Claro que eu –", Mac se interromepu com mais um alto gemido de frustração. Eu odiava ser tamanho incômodo, o pressionando desse jeito, mas ele não me deixou outra opção. Ele estava sendo tão teimoso! Os garotos já são difíceis, mas quando eles colocam uma coisa nca cabeça...

Eu ia falar mais, pressioná-lo mais se eu precisasse, exigir e gritar se fosse necessário, mas Mac me interrompeu, suspirando longamente, enquanto ele dizia, "Eu sei que você está tentando ajudar, mas...não é...é mais...eu...eu tenho que ir, ok? Eu tenho que ir".

"Mac –".

"Tchau, Lily".

E, então, ele saiu rapidamente do corredor, andando como se o diabo estivesse em seus calcanhares. E mesmo sendo teimosa e intrometida como eu sou, eu sabia que não deveria ir atrás dele. Se eu fizesse isso, ia causar ainda mais confusão, ia deixar o Mac com ainda mais raiva, o que levaria a uma Emma com mais raiva também, o que levaria a uma Lily muito infeliz (sem mencionar muito improdutiva).

Eu suspirei pesadamente, observando Mac desaparecer na esquina, tentando não ficar tão deprimida com o meu fracasso. Quando uma mão confortadora apareceu no meu ombro, eu não tive que me virar para saber quem é. Eu simplesmente suspirei mais uma vez e disse, "Eles _precisam_ de mim. Eles precisam. Eles só não sabem disso ainda".

Como resposta, eu só recebi uma risada vigorosa de James, enquanto ele me puxava para o seu lado, enquanto nós andávamos pelo corredor. "Eu diria 'Eu te disse'", ele murmurou gentilmente, um to, de diversão ainda em sua voz, "mas eu acho que você já aprendeu isso sozinha, não é mesmo?".

"Não, não –".

Ele deu mais uma gargalhada ao ouvir minhas reclamações, e apesar de eu estar me sentindo um lixo total, eu tive que rir junto com ele, porque James é simplesmente desse jeito às vezes. "Vamos", ele disse. "Vamos até a cozinha. Meu estômago está começando a devorar os meus órgãos internos. Você tem algum pergaminho com você? Nós podemos começar a escrever a sua carta para a sua mãe. Querida Senhora Evans...".

E, então, nós fomos para a cozinha, onde James consumiu mais comida do que eu pensava ser humanamente possível, e também ditou uma carta para a minha mãe, apesar de nós não termos nenhum pergaminho.

E apesar de eu ser intrometida, estar um pouquinho machucada, e atualmente não estar muito bem com a minha alma gêmea, e ser um pouquinho mais maluca do que um monte de malucões do St. Mungos, eu acho legal ter amigos que são bobos o suficiente para me fazerem esquecer de tudo isso por mais ou menos uma hora. Eu acho isso muito legal.

Eu espero que amanhã seja um dia melhor.


	23. Capítulo 13 parte 1

**N/T: **Bom, gente...se vocês ainda não ficaram sabendo, irei lhes contar: a fic foi deletada. Acredito que foi por causa da resposta aos reviews...por isso, não vou mais fazer isso...Espero realmente que a fic não seja deletada novamente. Vocês não sabem o trabalhão que deu colocar ela toda aqui de novo!

Bem, pra quem não leu o capítulo 13 antes dela ser deletada: Desculpa a demora!! Minha vida anda tão louca que nem nas férias tive tempo e tudo mais...mas espero que gostem do capítulo! Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo!

Pra quem perguntou: a fic não está terminada. O último capítulo que autora postou foi o capítulo 15. Por sinal, tem um ano que ela não posta um capítulo novo, então, comecem a rezar pra ela atualizar! hehehe

E, comentem!! Afinal, até os comentários foram deletados, e teremos que começar de novo...Bjo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – parte 1 – Guia de mentiras da Piranha da Torre**

**Segunda-feira. 6 de outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 136**

Coisas a fazer:

Sair da cama...em algum momento.

Me vestir...em algum momento.

Ir tomar café da manhã...em algum momento.

Me preparar fisicamente, emocionalmente, espiritualmente etc, para a apresentação de Runas Antigas que será em menos de três horas.

Me preparar fisicamente, emocionalmente, espiritualmente, etc para me encontrar de novo com o meu futuro marido que está atualmente muito irritado, Amos Diggory, por causa da apresentação de Runas Antigas.

Tentar convencer o meu futuro marido a não ficar mais irritado.

Tentar descobrir porque o futuro marido está irritado como se, aparentemente, fosse _ele _quem foi ignorado e maltratado quando estava morrendo de dor ontem.

Respirar.

* * *

**Mais tarde, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Primeiro dia**

**Observações totais: 137**

Quando eu finalmente consegui descer para o café – mentalmente passando a apresentação de Runas Antigas pelo que devia ser a _milionésima _vez aquela manhã, apesar de eu ter certeza de que já sabia de tudo. Eu não estou muito preocupada nem nada assim. Quero dizer, Amos e eu formamos um time espetacular. Perfeito. Imbatível. Nós sabemos de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Eu só estou…me preparando.Você _nunca_ consegue ficar preparada demais – Marley estava sentada sozinha na mesa da Grifinória, mastigando uma torrada e lendo o _Profeta, _como sempre.

"Oi", eu disse, por trás dela. Ela pulou quase dez metros no ar.

"Lily", ela exclamou, sua mão voando para seu peito. "Pelas barbas de Merlin, por que você está se esgueirando assim atrás de mim?".

"Eu não estava me esgueirando", eu insisti, me sentando do seu lado, colocando minha mochila no chão. Eu lhe lancei um meio-sorriso. "É óbvio que você está meio nervosa esta manhã".

Eu disse aquilo com intenção de ser uma piada, claro – a parte dela estar nervosa, quero dizer – então, eu fiquei bastante surpresa quando, ao invés de rir, Marley se inclinou para mais perto de mim, com sua voz baixinha e seus olhos relampejando para o outro lado do salão. "Está vendo aquele cara ali?", ela murmurou, sacudindo sua cabeça na direção da mesa da Sonserina. Meus olhos se ergueram, imediatamente pegando um olhar perfurante de um garoto bem bonito que estava sentado lá. Assim que nossos olhares se encontraram, ele desviou o olhar. "Ele tem feito isso toda a manhã", Marley confessou, suspirando levemente. "Está me dando nos nervos".

"Talvez ele goste de você", eu sugeri com um sorriso.

"De alguma forma, eu duvido disso", Marley respondeu sem rodeios, seus olhos mais uma vez perdidos na mesa do outro lado. "Ele é um Sonserino. Além disso, ele está na minha turma de Transfiguração e apesar do fato de eu ser _perfeitamente _cordial, ele é sempre rude comigo. Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto da qual eu não estou sabendo? Talvez seja isso".

Eu olhei e depois neguei com a cabeça. "Não", eu disse, dando de ombros. "Não tem nada".

"Droga", ela disse, erguendo sua cabeça. "Eu estava esperando que fosse isso. Ele provavelmente está lá, planejando o meu assassinato ou algo assim", eu ri e sacudi minha cabeça. Marley me olhou com uma careta. "De qualquer forma, por que você desceu tão tarde?", ela perguntou, depois se corrigiu rapidamente, "Bem, ainda está cedo, mas você desceu mais tarde que o usual".

"Não estava com vontade de me levantar esta manhã".

"Por quê? Vai ser um dia estressante?".

"Er, não, na verdade, não", eu respondi, apesar de minha mente ainda estar recitando as mesmas seis falas da apresentação de Runas Antigas que eu parecia não acertar, e se isso não for um sinal de stress, eu não sei o que é. "Eu tenho uma apresentação de Runas Antigas, mas não é nada de mais. Onde James está?".

"Não sei", Marley disse, dando de ombros. "Também ainda não desceu. Estranho. O que aconteceu?".

Eu dei de ombros também, apesar de que eu não ficaria surpresa se ele ainda estivesse na cama, vomitando em uma bacia do lado de sua cama, com seu estômago ruim depois de devorar toda aquela quantidade de comida (e a maioria nem era do tipo saudável) quando ele desceu lá na cozinha ontem à noite. Ele mereceria. Eu disse a ele que aqueles bolinhos recheados não eram uma boa idéia. Ele não ouviu, simplesmente foi lá e os devorou também.

Garotos são tão porcos às vezes.

"Por falar em James", Marley disse, mordendo sua torrada, "Eu tive uma conversa muito interessante ontem".

"Com James?", eu perguntei.

"Não, com Elisabeth Saunders".

Ai, merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

"O que ela disse?", eu perguntei, tentando não parecer tão assustada, apesar de eu estar.

Marley sorriu. "Bem, para ser perfeitamente honesta, ela não _disse_ muita coisa, ela mais me _interrogou – _não precisa ficar enjoada! Foi bem engraçado, na verdade", Marley continuou a passar manteiga em sua torrada, como se essa conversa não tivesse grande importância na minha vida muito delicada. "Ela perguntou sobre você e James", ela continuou. "Ela estava bem interessada na maneira que vocês dois tomam o café da manhã". Ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva. "Agora, por que será que ela estava assim tão interessada?".

Eu gemi alto, abaixando minha cabeça na mesa. A garota não podia deixar essa história pra lá? Ela tinha que ficar trazendo isso à tona, _interrogando_ as pessoas?Ela já ganhou, será que ela não percebe? Ela não pode simplesmente pegar a vitória dela e deixar os meus delicados sentimentos em paz? Eu queria que ela simplesmente esquecesse o fato de que eu disse a ela que eu estava namorando James.

Qual é a pena para alterar a memória das pessoas sem autorização?

Eu não tenho medo de ir para cadeia.

Pode valer a pena.

"Vamos lá, Marley", eu disse com um suspiro gigante. "Você sabe que era tudo besteira. O que ela perguntou? O que você contou pra ela?".

"Bem, naturalmente, ela perguntou se você e James estavam namorando", Marley respondeu sorrindo levemente. "Eu realmente não soube o que dizer em um primeiro momento. Mas depois, eu pensei comigo mesma, o que Lily faria?".

Er...chutar a perna de Saunders e depois sair correndo?

É.

Isso soa muito bem.

"Então, o que você fez..ou, er, o que eu faria?".

"Ué, irritá-la ao máximo!", Marley exclamou jovialmente, e eu não consegui evitar rir por causa de sua alegria e sua dedução do meu caráter. "Bem, sem dizer exatamente que você e James estavam namorando, claro", ela acrescentou rapidamente, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. Ela parecia tão orgulhosa de si mesma, que eu sabia que ela tinha irritado Saunders. E, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não consegui me sentir mal por isso. Ainda rindo, eu sacudi minha cabeça e perguntei, "Ai, Marley, o que você _fez?_".

"Na verdade, nada", ela sorriu de maneira muito boba. "Eu só disse que até onde eu sabia, não tinha nada oficial, mas que se ela quisesse a _minha _opinião, que eu achava _muito _fofo o jeito que vocês comem do prato um do outro...e mencionei que eu nunca vi a mão de vocês em nenhum outro lugar a não ser debaixo da mesa".

Eu não consegui evitar. Eu comecei a gritar como uma louca.

Talvez, só talvez – com uma ajudinha dos meus amigos – Saunders não vá sair dessa como a vitoriosa ainda.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Runas Antigas**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 137**

**Mais cartas escritas por Lily Evans a Amos Diggory durante a aula de Runas Antigas que ela nunca vai mandar, mas gosta de escrevê-las assim mesmo, porque ela não tem nada melhor a fazer com o seu tempo (e ela precisa se distrair de sua grande e nunca-contestada apresentação com o já mencionado Amos Diggory).**

_Querido Ainda-um-pouquinho-bravo-mas-ainda-lindo-Amos,_

_Bem, aqui estamos, amor. O dia finalmente chegou: nossa apresentação. Todo aquele trabalho duro, todo aquele tempo que nós passamos juntos, resultou nisso. Sabe, se eu já não tivesse certeza que nós vamos a Hogsmeade semana que vem, eu provavelmente estaria muito arrasada por causa disso.Por causa da apresentação, quero dizer. Porque, então, eu não teria nenhuma boa desculpa para falar com você ou passar um tempo junto com você. Mas agora eu tenho. Hogsmeade. Lugar brilhante, essa Hogsmeade._

_Você está muito nervos__o__, amor?Não parece. Não mesmo. Na verdade, você parece perfeitamente maravilhoso. Mas caso você esteja se sentindo um pouquinho nervoso e seja bom em esconder isso, não se preocupe. Nós sabemos tudo. Nós vamos arrasar._

_E se a gente não for muito bem, lembre-se que Timmy, o Garoto-Hiena e Penny-O'Jene-Mãos-Sujas estão brigados de novo. Nós não ser__emos__ pior que eles._

_Sempre sua,_

_Lily_

_Amor –_

_Ai, droga, eu acabei de perceber uma coisa._

_Nós também estamos brigados, não estamos?_

_Merda._

_Sua Amante-um-pouquinho-preocupada_

_Querido Sexy,_

_Nós não estamos _exatamente_ brigados, estamos? Quero dizer, eu sei que você está um pouquinho chateado com aquela coisa toda do James, mas você sabe que não foi exatamente minha culpa, certo? Foi culpa da Elisabeth Saunders. Ela me provocou. Provocou sim. E só porque eu me diverti muito com as coisas que Marley disse a ela ontem não significa que eu realmente _quero _que a escola inteira acredite que eu estou namorando James. Sabe, só a Elisabeth. Você entende isso, não entende, Amos?_

_Verdadeiramente sua,_

_Esposa_

_A-_

_Ai, meu deus. Nós estamos brigados. NÓS ESTAMOS BRIGADOS!_

_Nós vamos nos dar _tão mal.

L.

_NÃO LEVANTE SUA MÃO! NÃO LEVANTE –_

_Merda, merda. Você levantou a sua droga de mão._

_Ainda-batendo-no-meu-coração,_

_Eu sabia que nós não estávamos brigados. Eu sabia._

_Nós somos _tão _bons._

_Sempre,_

_Seu coração_

_P.S.: Você viu o Hiena e as Mãos-sujas? _Eles _estão brigados.. Eu morri de rir quando ela começou a falar sobre cuecas rosas. Clássica. Diversão pura e sem adulteração._

* * *

**Mais tarde, feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Décimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 137**

**Então, como foi? GR**

Como foi o quê? – LE

_A sua apresentação, sua boba. Você estava murmurando ontem à noite enquanto dormia – EV_

Não estava não.

**Como você sabe? Você estava dormindo.**

Porque eu sei.

_Isso não é uma boa defesa, conselheira. Se importa em continuar?_

Não, obrigada.

**Então?**

Então?

_Foi assim tão ruim?_

Não, na verdade, foi perfeito. Por um segundo, eu tive minhas dúvidas, mas tudo correu bem no final. Não que Lundi fosse me dar uma nota ruim, de qualquer jeito. Ele me adora.

**Quem não te adora?**

Er, no momento? Algumas pessoas. Incluindo o meu futuro marido. E isso não é nada bom para a felicidade matrimonial. Ou para as crianças.

_Ele disse alguma coisa pra você?_

**Crianças?**

Não. Ele não fala comigo desde sexta feira. Ele até que sorriu uma ou duas vezes para mim esta manhã, mas isso deve ser porque eu salvei a pele dele durante a apresentação algumas vezes. O garoto é horrível em Runas. E sim, Grace, minhas crianças. Elas são mentes pequenas que não saberiam lidar com pais brigados.

_Talvez você devesse ir falar com ele._

**Você não tem filhos.**

Eu não sei. Eu não saberia o que dizer. Qualquer coisa que eu disser vai fazer com que, ou eu, ou James pareçamos os maiores idiotas do planeta. Eu sou egoísta o suficiente para não querer isso pra mim e eu não posso fazer isso com o James. Olhe pra ele ali atrás. Ele é tão inocente...ou, sabe, ele seria se não estivesse balançando sua varinha daquele jeito. O que diabos ele está _fazendo?_ – mas eu quis dizer nessa história. Ele é inocente nessa história toda. E Gracie, não fale dos meus bebês dessa forma, ok?

_Bem, quais são suas outras opções, Lil? Quero dizer, você não pode continuar evitando o problema. Não será resolvido dessa forma. E, acredite ou não, daqui uma semana eu não acho que as pessoas ainda vão se importar com o fato de que você mentiu sobre estar namorando James. A maioria da população feminina já fez isso uma ou duas vezes antes._

**Bem, onde eles estão**_?_** Seus bebês ou crianças? Tem diferença, sabia?**

Elisabeth Saunders vai se importar! Como é que eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que ela se ela descobrir? Ela ficará intolerável. Eu nunca vou sobreviver a isso. E do que você está falando? Quem mais diz que está namorando James?

_Merlin, Lil, não é como se você já não tivesse mentido pra garota antes. Lembra daquela vez no terceiro ano quando você disse a ela que conhecia aquela modelo internacional? Você sobreviveu a isso, não foi?_

Mais ou menos, Em. Mais ou menos.

_Ela esqueceu disso uma semana depois!_

É, mas foi só porque ela estava ocupada demais agarrando o James. E por falar em James, quem mais diz que está namorando ele? Quero dizer, ele não é...bem, eu acho que ele é, mas...quem?

_Um monte de gente, na verdade. Não é como se você tivesse iniciado a moda._

Quem?

**Eu sinto que estou sendo ignorada aqui.**

Então diga algo inteligente que você não será ignorada.

**Algo inteligente. Há. Ha. Ha.**

_Ai, Merlin._

Por favor, Gracie.Vá sentar na esquina antes que você machuque alguém.

**De que lado eu tenho que mover o meu pulso?**

_Direita._

Não, comece da esquerda e depois mova para a direita. Assim é mais fácil.

**Ah, brilhante. Você, sua gênia dos feitiços.**

Eu tento.

**Você consegue.**

É, muito freqüentemente.

_Quanta arrogância, Lil._

Só é arrogância se eu estou errada. E eu não estou.

**Ah, sua – ai, droga. Flitwick não parece nada feliz.**

Droga. Rápido, finja-se de inocente.

_Feito._

* * *

**Mais tarde, Almoço no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 139**

Eu disse à Emma que eu falaria com Amos se ela falasse com Mac. Ela fingiu que não tinha me escutado.

Madura. Muito, muito madura

* * *

**Mais tarde, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 139**

Talvez eu _devesse _ir falar com Amos.

Quero dizer, contanto que James não esteja lá, agindo como um idiota e incentivando os instintos masculinos de Amos, não deve ser assim tão ruim. Se eu continuar a ignorá-lo, eu vou estar sendo tão idiota quanto Emma e Mac (e isso é uma quantidade inconcebível de idiotice). Eu vou encontrá-lo, começar algum tipo de conversa leve e, subitamente, eu começo a falar do fato de que ele não tem o direito de estar zangado comigo porque a história toda com o James era só um boato bobo (que eu acidentalmente comecei, mas não há necessidade de contar isso a ele) e se ele realmente se importa comigo (claro que ele se importa), ele simplesmente vai esquecer dessa história toda e aceitar os meus amigos como amigos e _somente _como amigos para que nós possamos seguir em frente com a vida e começar a nos reproduzir.

Ou, sabe, não com todas essas palavras, mas é a mesma coisa.

E Elisabeth Saunders pode ir pular de um penhasco que eu não me importo. Emma está certa. Ela vai esquecer dessa história toda quando aparecer a próxima oportunidade de torturar alguma garota inocente. E se ela não esquecer, se ela continuar sendo um incômodo insuportável, eu simplesmente vou lembrá-la que, por um bom tempo, ela _acreditou_ totalmente nas minhas mentiras. Isso vai reprimi-la, certo?

Ou, se isso não funcionar, eu mando James atrás dela. Ele vai fazê-la parar. Ele gosta mais de mim.

Eu acho.

Apesar dele ter namorado ela.

Um pequeno lapso de discernimento da parte dele. Ele tem amigos mais legais agora.

Isso. Brilhante. Plano sensacional. Agora eu só tenho que encontrar meu amor...humm.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Vagando pelos corredores**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 140**

A fim de que este plano dê certo, eu não sei, mas eu estou relativamente certa de que Amos precisa estar presente.

Droga, onde diabos _está_ esse homem?

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 142**

Ele estava no campo de Quadribol.

Por que eu não estou nem um pouquinho surpresa?

Eu estou é chocada por não ter pensado nisso antes. Deveria ter sido o primeiro lugar onde eu deveria ter ido procurá-lo. O campo de quadribol é para o gênero masculino o que a biblioteca é pra mim – casa longe de casa. Eles estão constantemente lá. Constantemente. Sempre. Deveria ter sido o primeiro lugar a passar pela minha cabeça.

Quando eu finalmente descobri onde Amos estava (quando eu estava perto do Salão Comunal, eu ouvi um grupo de garotas da Lufa-Lufa cogitando a possibilidade de ir até o campo de quadribol para observar os garotos e dar aquelas risadinhas e tudo mais. E já que eu não queria que parecesse que eu estava ouvindo a conversa alheia sem permissão, eu não pude ir até o campo logo após elas. Eu tive que esperar uns bons minutos antes de segui-las, me assegurando que elas já estavam distantes), o treino já estava acabando. Não que eu estivesse reclamando disso ou algo assim. Quero dizer, se não tivesse acabado, eu teria que ficar e provavelmente _assistir_ e tudo mais.

E por mais que eu ame Amos, eu acho que eu não mereço esse tipo de tortura.

Quando eu cheguei, Amos estava voando junto com o resto do time da Lufa-Lufa, balançando em sua vassoura com seus pés e movimentando freneticamente as suas mãos. O time estava assentindo com a cabeça, parecendo muito ferozes e "quadribolescos" com seus olhares severos e aqueles uniformes acolchoados (como eles conseguem andar com aquelas roupas? Se Quadribol não fosse um jogo assim tão louco, eles não precisariam daquelas cotoveleiras e joelheiras e luvas especiais e outras coisas mais. Só uma idéia). Eu fiquei no canto do campo e observei enquanto o time gritava um último "rah" selvagem e descia voando direto para o vestiário.

Loucos, todos eles.

Eu tinha aprendido minha lição com James que talvez fosse melhor esperar o garoto ter um bom banho depois de um jogo de Quadribol másculo, antes que você vá lá falar com ele. Principalmente quando o tal garoto não está muito feliz com você. E sim, apesar de Amos não estar tão nervoso quanto James – afinal de contas, ele não estava matando aulas ou pisando forte pelos corredores – eu ainda achei melhor me posicionar perto do vestiário e esperar pacientemente um Amos muito mais limpo e fresquinho.

Por amor a ele e tudo mais, quero dizer.

Eu sou preocupada desse jeito.

Então, eu me encostei na parede do vestiário, ignorando os olhares estranhos que eu estava recebendo dos outros jogadores do time da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto eles saíam do vestiário. Eles tinham que saber porque eu estava ali – meu encontro com o Amos já era de conhecimento comum – mas pelas suas...bem, eu acho que eles estavam com umas expressões _bem hostis _no rosto. Na verdade, eles pareciam achar muito estranho e talvez um pouquinho de intromissão eu estar ali. Apesar de não saber por que. Não é como se eu fosse algum tipo de _ameaça _para eles ou algo assim. Quero dizer, _por favor. _Nem em sonho.

Alguém levou muitos balaços na cabeça, eu acho.

No entanto, Amos parecia ter tomado banho muito rápido, porque ele saiu do chuveiro antes que o tédio pudesse entrar no controle ou que os olhares estranhos me deixassem louca (apesar de ter uma grande quantidade deles. No time de quadribol tem sete jogadores, certo? Definitivamente eu recebi bem mais que sete olhares estranhos. Definitivamente. Ou, sabe, pelo menos _pareciam _muito mais). Ele pareceu bem assustado ao me ver ali, mas foi o primeiro olhar nem-estranho-nem-hostil que eu recebia há um bom tempo, então eu considerei isso como um bom sinal.

"Amos, oi", eu lhe lancei o meu melhor sorriso e fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele sorria de volta. Ah, sim. O banho foi _definitivamente _uma boa idéia. Principalmente porque, sabe, seu cabelo estava todo molhado e parecia tão fresquinho e limpo que eu podia imaginá-lo tomando banho alguns minutos atrás...

"Lily! O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Sonhando acordada com você pelado.

Há.

"Eu só queria conversar com você", eu respondi com um sorriso, com a minha boca um pouquinho seca. Mas o que eu posso dizer? Amos pelado tem esse feito sobre mim às vezes. "Você tem um minuto?".

Se ele dissesse não agora, eu sei que eu iria desistir e me trancar no meu dormitório e chorar muito porque meu pobre coração ficaria arrasado. E eu saberia também que ele nunca iria aceitar minhas mentiras horríveis e a presença-sempre-constante do meu carma. Mas ao invés de partir meu coração em mil pedacinhos, Amos simplesmente me lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos de arrasar o coração e disse, "Sim, claro".

Elas eram as duas melhores palavras no vocabulário inglês, tenho certeza.

Nós começamos a andar pelo campo e (graças a Merlin!) Amos não parecia mais estar com raiva. Eu estava quase relutante em tocar no assunto sempre controverso que era James Potter, mas eu sabia que mesmo que Amos não se importasse mais com nada, _eu _ficaria preocupada constantemente e Merlin sabe que eu já tenho o suficiente com o que me preocupar, com todas essas confusões onde eu sempre pareço me meter e tudo mais.

"Então, sobre o que você quer conversar?", Amos perguntou, e ele parecia tão calmo que eu cogitei de novo em não tocar no assunto. Mas eu deixei esse pensamento de lado e comecei a falar antes que eu desistisse.

"Na verdade, eu queria te pedir desculpas", eu disse, esperando por algum tipo de reação, mas o rosto de Amos estava inexpressivo. "Pelo que aconteceu na sexta-feira", eu continuei, "com James".

Se eu estava esperando algum tipo de reação veemente ao mencionar sexta-feira ou principalmente James Potter, eu fiquei muito decepcionada. Mas, considerando que eu _queria _que Amos não se importasse, que não ficasse mais zangado comigo (apesar de que, naquele momento, eu não tenho certeza se ele ainda estava com raiva), eu fiquei mais do que aliviada quando Amos simplesmente deu de ombros ao ouvir meu pedido de desculpas.

"Não se preocupe com isso", ele disse. "Você não fez nada de errado. Sou eu quem deveria estar se desculpando. Eu agi como um completo idiota".

Sem objeções quanto a isso, amor.

Eu cocei minha cabeça vagarosamente, me encolhendo um pouco. "Er, talvez, mas –".

"Sem mas", Amos interrompeu, me olhando. "Eu fui um idiota e eu peço desculpas por isso. Eu não estava tendo um dos meus melhores dias e...bem, eu sei que você sabe que Potter e eu não somos exatamente melhores amigos. Mas eu não deveria ter contrariado James daquela forma. Eu sinto muito".

"E James também sente muito", eu respondi rapidamente, mentindo. Amos riu, sabendo que era mentira.

"Ah, ele sente, é?", ele sacudiu a cabeça. "De alguma forma, eu não acredito muito nisso".

"Ele sente", eu insisti de novo. "Ele só não sabe disso ainda. Mas ele sente. Verdadeiramente. Profundamente. Bem no fundo do coração dele".

Amos riu de novo e eu achei que isso era um _bom _sinal, considerando tudo. Afinal de contas, rir não é o caminho para a felicidade?

Sim, é sim.

"A propósito, como está o seu tornozelo?", Amos perguntou depois dele finalmente parar de rir. "Está se sentindo melhor?".

Ainda doía muito, mas eu estava tão empolgada com o fato de Amos não estar com raiva de mim e, além disso, estar bem ali, sorrindo, pedindo desculpas, e me _perguntando sobre o meu tornozelo que não cura nunca!! _Parecia tudo perfeito demais para uma garota como eu. "Bem", eu murmurei, ao escondendo a verdade. "Está tudo bem. Novinho em folha".

"Que bom", Amos disse com outro sorriso lindo. "Fico feliz. Afinal de contas, nós não podemos ter você mancando por Hogsmeade, não é mesmo?".

Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ele que isso é exatamente o que nós teremos, então eu simplesmente concordei com a cabeça, ri e conversei alegremente com o meu futuro marido até que nós chegássemos no castelo, onde nós nos separamos muito bem. E, durante todo aquele tempo, tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça era: _Ele não me odeia. Ele não me odeia. ELE NÃO ME ODEIA!!_

Observação #141) Minha vida está finalmente – _finalmente_ – começando a melhorar.

Observação #142) Hunf. Quanto tempo isso vai durar?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Jantar no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 142**

Eu contei pra Emma que eu tinha falado com Amos e que agora era a vez dela. Dessa vez, ela fingiu não saber do que eu estava falando, depois pulou da mesa e fugiu antes que a palavra "Mac" pudesse sair dos meus lábios.

Um dia eu ainda pego ela. Ela não pode me evitar para sempre.

Eu já aceitei minha maneira intrometida de ser agora. Morte a todos que se intrometerem a ficar no meu caminho.

Há-Há-Há-Há.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Primeiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 142**

Talvez eu realmente devesse ir ver Madame Pomfrey, que se dane a amputação. Eu realmente não estava mentindo quando eu disse que meu tornozelo ainda dói muito, e agora está começando a me enlouquecer. Eu tenho tentado ignorar isso, mas parece não estar funcionando. Está simplesmente doendo e doendo e doendo..._ugh._

Não. Eu não vou até a Ala Hospitalar. _Não_ vou. Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai passar em algum momento. Eu vou fazer minhas tarefas. Isso vai me distrair. Merlin sabe que Transfiguração toma uma boa parte da minha concentração.

É, é isso. Distração.

_Aiiiii._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Primeiro Dia**

**Observações Totais: 143**

Eu estava sentada em um dos sofás do salão comunal, tentando ignorar o meu tornozelo pulsante ao tentar compreender a minha tarefa de Transfiguração, quando James tropeçou e passou pelo buraco do retrato.

"Oi". Ele caiu no sofá do meu lado, parecendo mais do que um pouquinho acabado.

"Oi", eu sorri de volta, observando, enquanto ele obviamente expirava. "Onde você esteve? Você parece muito cansado".

Ele murmurou alguma coisa, enquanto ele inclinava seu rosto na direção das costas do sofá e fechava seus olhos. Só deu pra entender algo como "primeiranistas" e "lá fora" e alguns palavrões antes que ele parasse de falar. Eu sacudi minha cabeça e ri.

"Noite difícil, então?", eu impliquei com ele.

Ele abriu um dos olhos para me olhar furiosamente, e depois o fechou de novo.

E porque eu sou uma amiga _muito _solícita (além disso, com o meu tornozelo ainda se sentindo como se estivesse sendo cortado por uma faca, eu achava que não estaria disposta para os meus padrões de conversa delicada), eu deixei um James bem cansado em paz, provavelmente já cochilando, e continuei a fazer minha tarefa de Transfiguração, fingindo que eu tinha alguma idéia do que eu estava fazendo, ao invés de simplesmente ficar sentada lá e tentar não chorar. Eu já mencionei antes a minha baixa tolerância à dor? Bem, eu tenho. Uma extremamente baixa tolerância à dor, quero dizer. Extremamente, _extremamente _baixa tolerância.

_Aiiiii._

"Está errado, sabe".

Eu não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos sentados ali – minutos, horas, milênios – tudo o que eu sei é que em um momento nós não estávamos falando, e depois nós estávamos, e meu tornozelo _ainda estava doendo._

"O quê?", foi a minha resposta idiota, mas considerando que eu estava no meio de uma batalha para não começar a chorar bem ali e naquele momento (o que, sinceramente, quem teria se importado? Não é como se James não tivesse me visto chorando, ah, _bilhões _de vezes), eu acho que foi pura sorte eu ter conseguido dizer alguma coisa.

"Essa última questão", James elaborou, e quando eu me virei para olhá-lo, seus olhos estavam abertos e ele estava apontando para o meu pergaminho. "Muito errado, na verdade. E – espera um segundo, _todas _estão er...Lily, nós estudamos isso semana passada! Você _sabe_ a matéria. O que diabos você está escrevendo?".

Meu testamento.

"Eu acho que vou morrer".

"Transfiguração não vai te matar, Infalível".

"Não, mas Pomfrey vai!", eu exclamei, e isso parece que foi o suficiente para minha minha represa verbal de dor se liberar. Repentinamente, eu senti muita vontade de chorar e eu não conseguiria parar minhas reclamações infinitas nem que você tivesse me pagado. "Depois que ela amputar este tornozelo idiota – e, sabe, eu acho que nem me importaria mais com isso, porque eu estou começando a achar que é uma porcaria e não uma vantagem – mas ela vai amputá-lo e vai sangrar e sangrar até que eu sangre até a morte, mas mesmo assim eu acho que não me importaria porque aí pelo menos _não ia doer tanto assim!_".

James pareceu um pouquinho assustado com o meu ataque e com a minha pessoa um tanto histérica. Mas por sorte, ele não perdeu sua calma. Seus olhos simplesmente se estreitaram um pouco e ele perguntou, "Seu tornozelo ainda está doendo?".

E, sério, eu meio que tive vontade de bater nele bem naquela hora.

Porque, francamente – o seu tornozelo ainda está doendo? – que pergunta idiota.

Não. Eu estou _mentindo._

Hunf.

Eu suspirei com raiva, segurando os meus impulsos violentos, já que eu descobri que simplesmente iria doer mais se eu me mexesse. "Já passou de uma mera dor agora", eu respondi seriamente. "Eu te disse. Eu estou morrendo. _Mor-ren-do._".

"Deixe-me ver", James disse.

"Não, não toque nele. Vai – ai! Que _merda! _James, isso _dói!_".

"Desculpe"

Mas ele não queria. Ele simplesmente não queria pedir desculpas, porque ele continuou mexendo no meu tornozelo como se eu nem estivesse sentada ali, gritando e esperneando como uma louca para que ele parasse com isso. Ele simplesmente continuou a examiná-lo, sem nem prestar atenção em mim. Para você ver como eu sou insignificante neste mundo. Eu não consigo nem controlar meus _membros _quebrados.

Quando James finalmente ficou satisfeito com seu exame, ele cuidadosamente colocou meu tornozelo de volta no chão antes de se levantar do sofá, completamente indiferente, como se ele não tivesse acabado de infligir muita dor em mim. Então, para piorar as coisas, ele ofereceu sua mão pra mim. Eu não entendi nada, mas não importava. Como se eu fosse _tocá-lo_ de novo. Hunf. Eu lhe lancei um grande e longo olhar raivoso.

"Vamos lá", ele disse, mexendo sua mão e me oferecendo ela de novo.

"Vamos lá aonde?", eu perguntei.

"Para a Ala Hospitalar para que você possa morrer. Vamos lá".

"O quê? Não! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!".

Ele teve a audácia de se irritar tanto quanto eu, apesar dele não ter direito nenhum, já que era _eu _ quem tinha um tornozelo que tinha acabado de sofrer um abuso e estava sendo convidada para dar um último passeio antes da minha morte fora de hora.

"Sim, você vai", ele me disse, parecendo bastante determinado, mas eu estava ainda mais. "Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que diabos você fica fazendo com esse tornozelo, Lily, mas está muito inchado e se você não fizer nada, vai ficar ainda pior. Agora, _vamos lá_".

"Não. Você está cansado, se esqueceu? Sente-se".

"Você está machucada, se esqueceu? Levante-se".

Nós podíamos ficar horas e horas daquele jeito, e eu acho que nós dois sabíamos disso. Eu podia ver no rosto de James que ele não iria desistir. Mas eu não _queria _ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Eu realmente, _realmente _ não queria ir. Eu tinha coisas a fazer, pessoas para ver, membros a continuarem ligados ao meu corpo...será que nada disso _significa _alguma coisa?

Mas, talvez, eu fosse a que estava cansada – ou talvez, simplesmente a mais inteligente, sabendo que eu perderia essa briga – porque depois de mais um bom ataque de olhares furiosos, eu suspirei e desisti, gemendo, "Ela vai me _matar_".

Porque ela ia. Ela ia sim.

Mas James se importava com isso?

Não.

"Nós vamos dizer a ela que eu te empurrei das escadas", ele disse, sorrindo pela sua vitória e agarrando minha mão para que eu pudesse me levantar. "Você precisa se apoiar em mim?".

"Não", eu respondi teimosamente, e depois derrotei meu propósito ao tropeçar nos meu próprio pé. James revirou os olhos.

"Vamos", ele disse, me puxando por trás, porque eu ainda recusava sua ajuda e insistia em mancar sozinha.

"Você é um amigo muito irritante, James Potter".

"E você é uma amiga muito _cansativa_, Infalível".

"Nós provavelmente não deveríamos mais sermos amigos".

"Você provavelmente está certa, mas você vai pra Ala Hospitalar assim mesmo".

"_Aiiii"._

Eu fui mesmo assim, apesar de não querer. E James realmente disse com um sorriso para a Ala Hospitalar inteira que ele tinha me empurrado das escadas assim que nós entramos pela porta. Depois disso, Pomfrey ficou ocupada demais expulsando James para se lembrar de me ameaçar. Eu não sangrei até a morte. Eu não morri. E meu tornozelo está _bem _melhor.

Eu provavelmente vou continuar perto de James. Ele é bem útil.

* * *

**Terça-feira, 7 de outubro, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações totais: 144**

Observação #144) Para maníacos e fanáticos de verdade, aparentemente nunca é cedo demais para se conversar sobre Quadribol.

É muito cedo pra isso.

Muito, _muito _cedo.

"Não é com o ataque deles que nós temos que tomar cuidado, é com a defesa!", Marley murmurou rigorosamente (porque, como eu fui informada há algum tempo atrás quando eu perguntei porque todo mundo estava murmurando, parece que nunca dá pra saber quando espiões estão por perto. É. _Espiões. _Quadribol tem _espiões_), mordendo sua torrada. "Eles podem não ter experiência, mas aqueles batedores sabem como mirar".

"Besteira", James zombou, parecendo bastante enojado com o simples pensamento de tal coisa. "Lufa-Lufa tem um bom ataque. Sempre tiveram. E pelo que eu ouço dos primeiranistas, Diggory mandou Carlyle pro ataque, e ela é melhor atacante do que apanhadora".

Essa é outra coisa. Aqueles espiões? Os de quadribol? Eles são _primeiranistas. _É. Pequenos inocentes de onze anos de idade que maníacos e tiranos do Quadribol como James e Marley escolhem e treinam para obter informações sobre os times oponentes. E nenhum deles – nem os capitães, nem os jogadores, nem os primeiranistas ou nem mesmo os diretores das Casas, que eu ouvi falar que até mesmo recrutam espiões juntamente com o resto – acham que isso é algum tipo de trapaça cruel e desumana. A não ser, claro, se eles pegarem alguém espiando o seu _próprio_ time. Aí, sai da frente.

Merlin, que babacas.

"Talvez vocês devessem tomar cuidado com os dois", eu acrescentei, achando que estava contribuindo com a conversa. "O ataque e a defesa, quero dizer".

Mas ao invés de falar, "Bem, é uma ótima idéia, Lily. Obrigado pela ótima dica", James simplesmente sacudiu sua cabeça e disse, "Silêncio, Infalível. Coma seus waffles". Depois, voltou a brigar com Marley de novo.

Claro.

Ok.

Eu sei quando não me querem. Eu consigo perceber.

Sabe, eu meio que já senti a falta deles antes, mas agora eu preferiria que eles estivessem no treino de Quadribol. Eu não sei mais quanto dessas coisas de Quadribol eu posso agüentar. E o abuso. Coma seus waffles. Hunf.

Ai, minhas _orelhas._

* * *

**Mais tarde, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 144**

Eu já mencionei como eu realmente, realmente _adoro _ser monitora-chefe?

Quero dizer, sim, eu admito, eu fiquei bastante intimidada com esse cargo quando eu descobri, mas quem não ficaria? É muita responsabilidade para apenas uma garota. _Muita _responsabilidade. E, bem, eu sendo eu e tudo mais, quem saberia que eu poderia dar conta de uma coisa dessas? Quem saberia se ou quando os professores iriam finalmente perceber o erro que eles cometeram e me dizer que eles tinham escolhido outra pessoa? Mas isso não significava que eu não estava _enpolgada _com isso mesmo assim. Provavelmente foi difícil perceber isso com todas as minhas reclamações e tudo mais.

Mas sim. Eu adoro. Eu realmente, realmente adoro.

E não simplesmente pelo fato de eu ter um excelente banheiro onde matar aulas, ou pelo fato de que eu posso conhecer todas as senhas da escola, ou por eu poder tirar pontos, ou por eu ter controle dos outros monitores. Quero dizer, tudo isso é bom demais, mas isso não é o que eu _realmente _gosto. É o resto. As coisas _importantes._

Como o que aconteceu agora, por exemplo, porque nós estávamos um pouquinho atrasadas porque James _tinha _que começar uma conversa de umas 30 horas com a Grace sobre ter outro treino hoje depois das aulas (apesar de não saber porque demorou tanto para simplesmente dizerem um "Ei! Grace! Treino hoje! E "Ah, ótimo, James. Obrigada por me avisar"), e Emma, Grace e eu saímos correndo pelos corredores, tentando chegar na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a tempo, quando nós nos deparamos como uma cena no primeiro andar.

Uma garota da Lufa-Lufa – ela deveria estar no segundo ano, talvez primeiro – estava se arrastando no chão no meio do corredor, livros e pergaminhos esparramados por todo o lado, parecendo prestes a chorar, enquanto ela rapidamente pegava tudo o que ela podia. O resto dos estudantes atrasados passavam por ela com olhares de pena, ou não se importando o suficiente para pararem e ajudarem, ou sabendo que suas cabeças rolariam se ajudassem. Nosso trio se aproximou da cena e hesitamos por apenas um momento.

"Droga", Grace disse, dando uma boa olhada na bagunça, depois olhando pelo corredor na direção onde Professor Crandy já estava provavelmente percebendo que nós não estávamos nos nossos lugares.

"Nós estamos _tão _atrasadas", Emma murmurou, seus olhos soltando chamas.

"Vão", eu disse rapidamente, já indo na direção da garota. "Digam a Crandy que eu estou cumprindo tarefas de monitora-chefe. Vão! Antes que vocês cheguem ainda mais atrasadas!".

"Lily-".

"_Vão!_".

As duas se mandaram por causa de minha insistência, assim que eu alcancei a garota, me ajoelhando assim como ela.

"Não entre em pânico", eu disse, lhe entregando alguns livros. "Qual é a sua próxima aula?".

"Feitiços", ela respondeu, pegando os livros.

"Excelente", eu disse com um sorriso. "Não se preocupe, eu vou escrever um bilhete para o Flitwick. Eu sou monitora-chefe e sua aluna preferida. Ele não vai se importar. Você já pegou tudo? Ah, espera, aqui, outro livro". Eu lhe entreguei o livro com outro sorriso confortador. Ela fungou um pouquinho, enquanto nós duas nos levantávamos. Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho da minha própria mochila, eu rapidamente escrevi um bilhete pra garota. "Qual o seu nome?", eu lhe perguntei.

"Leslie Miller".

"Bem, aqui está seu bilhete, Leslie", eu lhe entreguei o pergaminho. "Não se preocupe com nada. Se Flitwick te importunar eu falo com ele mais tarde. Ok?".

Leslie assentiu com a cabeça, e depois olhou para mim com um tipo de assombro em seus olhos. E, apesar de eu achar que era idiota, apesar de eu saber que eu não tinha feito nada, mas simplesmente pego alguns livros e usado minha influência no meu adorável e favorito professor de Feitiços a fim de resolver aquele contratempo, ainda sim parecia bastante esplêndido...bem, bastante esplêndido ser olhada daquela forma.

Ás vezes eu fico me perguntando se eu realmente não _mereço _ser monitora-chefe.

Mas só às vezes.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 144**

Do alto para baixo. Olha só o que acabou de chegar por meio de um primeiranista durante a minha própria aula de Feitiços:

_Prezada Senhorita Evans,_

_Por favor, esteja no meu escritório logo antes da sua próxima aula. Desculpas para atrasos deverão ser fornecidas, caso necessárias. _

_M. McGonagall_


	24. Capítulo 13 parte 2

**N/T: **Oi, gente! Desculpa pela demora! Mas é que eu fiquei muito chateada ao descobrir que um capítulo que eu já havia traduzido sumiu do meu computador...eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, se eu deletei sem querer...isso me deixou meio desmotivada...mas aqui estou eu de novo! Primeiro, eu queria dizer que as rezas de vocês deram certo, porque a autora, após um ano sem atualização, finalmente atualizou a fic! Então, podem comemorar! hehehe...E, por favor, deixem muitos comentários, porque a fic foi deletada e agora tá com pouquinhos comentários...temos que recuperar!! hehehe...Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Tem umas cenas bonitinhas do James nesse...hehehe...Ah...e obrigada à minha nova beta! Vc é demais!

Bjo pra vcs e aproveitem!

;-)

* * *

**Capítulo 13 parte 2**

**Um pouquinho mais tarde, ainda em Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 144**

**O que você fez agora, Evans? E o mais importante, por que eu não estava envolvida? – GR**

Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! – LE

**Bem, obviamente você fez, Lil. McGonagall não te chama para ir na sala dela simplesmente por nada, sabe. Você ta indo mal de novo em Transfiguração?**

Tenho certeza que eu estou indo mal na minha vida. Isso conta?

**Não tenho certeza. Provavelmente. Mas mesmo assim, o que McGonagall teria a declarar sobre isso? Não é como se ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito.**

Ela poderia me mandar para Guam.

**Ou te ****forçar a entrar pro Clube de Xadrez.**

Eu acho que nenhum dos dois funcionaria.

**Mas seria engraçado.**

Pra você.

**E para os garotos do Clube de Xadrez.**

E as garotas do Clube de Xadrez?

**Não há garotas no Clube de Xadrez.**

Não é verdade, Gracie querida, não é verdade. E a Mia Bones?

**Ah, sim, é verdade! Tinha me esquecido da Piranha do Bispo.**

Piranha o _quê?_

**Do Bispo. É como a chamam.**

Bem, isso não é muito legal! Quem inventaria um nome assim tão horrível?

**Mia.**

Mia??

**Aparentemente ela se orgulha do jeito piranha de ser e de jogar xadrez.**

Aparentemente.

**Bem, eu também me orgulharia! Você sabe quanto esforço é necessário para fazer com que aqueles garotos do Clube de Xadrez se afastem do tabuleiro por alguns minutos? Mia consegue afastá-los tempo suficiente para agarrá-los. Não que dure muito tempo, mas...**

Ai, eca. Nós podemos não falar sobre isso?

**Ei! Lil, você poderia ser a **_**Piranha da Torre! **_

A _o quê?_

**Se McGonagall te forçar a entrar no Clube de Xadrez. Você poderia ser a ****Piranha da Torre!**

Mas eu não _quero _ser a Piranha da Torre.

**Bem, como a sua vida não anda muito bem, você não tem outra alternativa, certo?**

Mas isso não é culpa minha. Eu acho que é o resultado de alguma instabilidade química interna.

**Não culpe a sua química interna por isso, Lily. Você deveria abraçar a sua posição como a Piranha da Torre. É um título e tanto.**

Eu nem mesmo _gosto _de xadrez.

**Você não precisa gostar de xadrez para ser a Piranha da Torre. Você só precisa gostar de agarrar os outros.**

Bem, eu também não gosto _disso!_

**Ah, sério? E como você sabe?**

Bem, eu – _ei!_

**Só estou declarando os fatos, Piranha da Torre. Só declarando os fatos.**

Hunf!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 144**

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

O que será que ela quer? O que poderia ser? Ela não pode me expulsar da aula de Transfiguração _agora. _Não pode! Eu estou indo tão bem – ou, sabe, talvez não _excelente, _mas eu não estou mais indo _mal. _Não estou. Eu juro.

Mas o que mais poderia ser? Talvez não seja nada. Talvez eu só esteja exagerando (o que, como o meu passado me condena, é bastante improvável). Quero dizer, McGonagall não sai por aí chamando as monitoras-chefe –

Ai, Merlin.

Monitora-chefe.

_Monitora-chefe!_

Eu não vou mais ser monitora-chefe.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Runas Antigas**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Segundo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 144**

Eu estava quase tendo convulsões quando a aula de Feitiços terminou e eu comecei a ir para a sala de McGonagall. Mesmo com a as brincadeiras de Grace para me distrair, eu não consegui ignorar o fato de que eu tinha sido chamada pela McGonagall, e que eu tinha um pressentimento que eu sabia o motivo. Eu tinha plena certeza de que ela iria me informar que eu não seria mais monitora-chefe quando eu chegasse lá. Quero dizer, eu peguei detenção. _Detenção! _E eu sou intrometida! E eu _minto!_ Eu sou um modelo totalmente terrível! Ela e o Professor Dumbledore e todo mundo no corpo docente da escola devem ter finalmente percebido que, ei, Lily Evans, ela não é boa para ser monitora-chefe. A monitoria ela conseguia agüentar, mas monitora-chefe? Não. Ela tentou, ela falhou. Agora eles vão desistir e dar minha posição para outra pessoa. Alguém que mereça ainda menos do que eu. Alguém que os monitores vão respeitar e adorar mais do que eu. Alguém com quem James provavelmente vai gostar de trabalhar mais do que comigo. Alguém como Elisabeth Saunders.

Eu _desprezo _minha vida.

Não importava que eu finalmente tinha aceitado o fato de que eu _quero _ser monitora-chefe, que eu _gosto _de ser monitora-chefe. Não importava que algumas crianças impressionáveis me admirassem como se eu fosse algum tipo de salvadora. Não. Ninguém se importava com elas. Afinal de contas, o que essas coisinhas sabem? Tanto quanto eu, parece.

Eles ainda assim iam me dar um chute no traseiro.

E, sinceramente, quem pode culpá-los?

Quando eu alcancei a porta de McGonagall, eu estava quase chorando.

Você nunca quer o que você tem até que você não possa mais tê-la.

Eu quero ser monitora-chefe. Agora eu não vou ser mais.

Com minha mão tremendo, eu bati na porta.

"Entre!".

Eu respirei fundo, enquanto eu girava a maçaneta, dizendo para mim mesma que eu só estava piorando as coisas ao ficar assim tão emotiva. Talvez, se eu conseguisse ficar pelo menos um pouquinho mais racional, e conseguisse argumentar sobre o meu impeachment. Eu posso ser um fracasso como monitora-chefe, mas eu não sou _nem um pouquinho _ruim em debates. Não mesmo.

"Professora? Você queria me ver?".

McGonagall estava sentada atrás de sua mesa quando eu entrei, seus óculos assentados com exatidão em seu nariz, assim como uma pena estava em sua mão. Eu engoli em seco, observando sua formidável posição. Isso não ia ser bom.Eu já podia dizer.

"Sim, claro, Senhorita Evans". Ela sorriu de forma educada e acenou na direção da cadeira em frente a sua mesa. "Por favor, sente-se". Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu fiz como ela pediu e me sentei na cadeira, aliviada. "Você espera um minuto, enquanto eu termino isso aqui?", ela perguntou. Eu concordei com a cabeça, me movendo agoniada. Só ela mesmo pra me fazer ficar sentada aqui e esperar como se fosse uma tortura. Ela realmente adora momentos como esse, não adora? Ela é quase tão má quanto o meu carma.

A sala estava silenciosa, exceto pelo rangido da pena de McGonagall no pergaminho. Eu tentei ignorar os estouros de pânico no meu estômago enquanto eu estava sentada lá, esperando pelo inevitável. Pareceu que demorou uma eternidade, quando McGonagall finalmente terminou de escrever, enquanto largava sua pena e olhava pra mim.

"Bem, agora, Senhorita Evans", ela disse, enlaçando suas mãos sobre sua mesa. Minhas próprias mãos estavam suando muito, o que eu rapidamente tentei esconder quando eu esfreguei minhas mãos furtivamente na minha saia. Sempre um truque útil para garotas com tendências "transpiratórias" como eu. "Você está melhorando muito, fico feliz. Suas aulas particulares estão indo bem?".

Aulas particulares?

Ah, Merlin. Ela queria me deixar chateada rapidamente.

"Eu...er, sim", eu murmurei de um jeito esquisito. "Espetaculares. James é um professor maravilhoso".

E um monitor-chefe maravilhoso. Diferente de mim, a pior monitora-chefe do mundo. E é precisamente por isso que eu estava sentada ali, em primeiro lugar.

Por que ela não podia acabar logo com isso?

Minhas mãos estavam criando o seu próprio sistema de água, pelo amor de Merlin.

"Sr. Potter tem seus talentos...quando ele se dedica", McGonagall respondeu, sua voz um pouquinho desafinada quando ela disse essa última parte. Provavelmente se relembrando dos fogos Sr. Filibusteiro. Não que ela pudesse provar que foi ele, claro, mas McGonagall é tudo, menos estúpida. Os marotos são chamados de 'marotos' por um motivo, afinal de contas. "Fico feliz que você esteja indo bem. Em todo esse tempo em Hogwarts, eu dispensei poucos alunos da minha aula e eu estava esperando que isso continuasse assim".

Eu assenti com a cabeça novamente, sem saber o que mais eu poderia fazer. Por que ela estava protelando? Será que ela pensava que isso me fazia sentir melhor? Será que ela pensava que eu ficaria menos magoada se ela comentasse sobre eu não estar sendo dispensada da aula dela antes que ela me dispensasse do meu cargo? Que lógica doida é essa?

"Mas não é por isso que eu te chamei aqui, claro", ela disse, finalmente entrando no assunto. Ela começou a dar uma olhada na mesa dela, aparentemente procurando alguma coisa. Um bilhete do Diretor pedindo a minha dispensa, talvez? Uma lista de todas as coisas ilegais que eu fiz para merecer o meu impeachment? Uma grande foto minha que McGonagall iria simplesmente segurar e dizer, "Você está fora do cargo. Eu acho que isso é explicação suficiente"?

Eu tentei permanecer racional, sério, mas eu e meu jeito emocional demais não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu nunca quis chorar tanto em toda a minha vida.

"Professora – ".

"Ah, está aqui", ela disse, pegando não um grande pedaço de pergaminho contendo alguma coisa incriminadora sobre mim como eu tinha esperado, mas um pedacinho todo dobrado que ela me entregou. O começo dos meus argumentos horríveis morreram nos meus lábios. Era isso. Era o fim. E eu nem era considerada importante o suficiente para um pedaço inteiro de um pergaminho. Hunf. Por que eu fiquei surpresa com _isso? _Com um coração extremamente pesado, eu peguei o pedacinho de pergaminho.

O final estava próximo.

"Agora, eu espero a mesma diligência de você assim como você está sendo mostrada em suas sessões, mas eu não acho que isso seja um problema pra você", McGonagall disse, me tirando do meu momento de sofrimento. Por que ela ainda não me dispensou? Será que ela estava com medo de que se ela dissesse aquelas palavras eu iria atacá-la, com as minhas tendências violentas e tudo mais? Eu não faria isso...eu acho que não.

"Er, o quê?", eu me forcei a dizer, tentando não parecer muito angustiada. Eu descobri que eu tinha uma chance maior de me defender se eu não ficasse ah-Merlin-minha-vida-está-acabada, apesar de ser assim que eu estava me sentindo. Me ignorando, McGonagall continuou falando, não fazendo sentido nenhum.

"Eu vou deixar você escolher a data e o horário", ela disse. "Tenho certeza que o que estiver bom pra você, vai estar bom pra ele. Ele é mais novo, menos trabalho. Me disseram que ele só está precisando de ajuda nas coisas mais básicas, mas como não é minha aula, eu não posso estar inteiramente certa – ".

"Hum, Professora...?".

"Ele é bem tímido, não fala muito a não ser que a gente lhe encare diretamente. Eu não ouvi quase nada dele quando ele esteve aqui mais cedo, esta manhã – ".

"Ele? Mais cedo? Er…".

" – eu não sei se ele vai ser difícil de se trabalhar, mas você parece se dar bem com a maioria dos alunos, então eu acho que vocês vão se dar bem. Você tem alguma pergunta?".

"Hum, sim", eu respondi lentamente, minha cabeça girando. "Com todo o respeito, Professora, do que diabos você está falando?".

E por que você ainda não me deu um impeachment?

"O que você quer dizer com o que eu estou falando?", McGonagall pareceu surpresa ao ouvir minha pergunta. "As aulas particulares, claro. O Professor Flitwick não falou com você?".

Eu quase pulei da minha cadeira.

"Aulas particulares?", eu exclamei. "Em _feitiços?_ Professora, feitiços é a minha melhor matéria! Eu não preciso de aulas particulares em – ".

"Não pra _você_", McGonagall me interrompeu, quase revirando os olhos, devido ao meu ataque. "Para _outro aluno. Você _vai ser a professora, Senhorita Evans".

Ah.

Bem, isso faz sentido.

"É parte de suas tarefas como monitora-chefe", McGonagall continuou. "Eu pensei que o Professor Flitwick tivesse tido tempo de comentar isso com você, mas eu acho que ele se esqueceu...".

Eu parei de ouvir depois disso, quando eu percebi o que ela tinha falado.

_É parte de suas tarefas como monitora-chefe._

Monitora-chefe.

MONITORA-CHEFE!

EU AINDA SOU MONITORA-CHEFE!!

McGonagall ainda estava falando alguma coisa sobre Flitwick esquecendo as coisas, quando eu a interrompi. "Espera um segundo", eu disse. "É por isso que você queria me ver? Pra me dizer que eu vou dar aulas particulares para alguém?".

"Bem, claro", McGonagall respondeu, me olhando de forma estranha. "O que diabos você pensou que era?".

Hum, me dispensar do cargo, é isso que eu pensei.

"Er, nada", eu murmurei rapidamente, sorrindo para McGonagall. "Nada mesmo. Não tinha idéia, sério. Aulas particulares, sim, claro. Parece maravilhoso".

Eu estava sorrindo com tanto esplendor, que eu devo ter parecido uma completa idiota, mas eu não me importava. Eu ainda era monitora-chefe! Eu não iria sofrer um impeachment! Os monitores não iriam ter outra pessoa para amar e respeitar e James não teria a chance de encontrar uma parceira melhor do que eu!

EU AINDA ERA MONITORA-CHEFE!!

EBA!!

"É só isso, então?", eu perguntei, não querendo ficar por mais tempo que o necessário naquele escritório. Quero dizer, meu cargo pode estar salvo por agora, mas se eu desse um pouquinho mais de tempo para McGonagall pensar, ela provavelmente iria perceber seu erro em me manter como monitora-chefe. Eu realmente não podia agüentar uma epifania dessas.

"É, isso é tudo", McGonagall respondeu. Ela ainda estava me olhando de maneira estranha. "Você tem certeza que está bem, Senhorita Evans?".

"Perfeitamente ótima", eu respondi com outro sorriso. "Nunca estive melhor. Te vejo amanhã, Professora!".

Então, eu me mandei de lá o mais rápido que os meus pés podiam.

Só foi quando eu estava no meio do corredor que eu me lembrei do pedaço de pergaminho dobrado que ainda estava na minha mão esquerda. Lentamente, eu o desdobrei e vi cinco palavras escritas pela McGonagall em sua letra precisa:

_Maurice John Rosier – terceiranista, Grifinório_

Maurice John Rosier.

Meu aprendiz.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 144**

Eu nunca vou entender porque as pessoas simplesmente não conseguem _mentir _pra mim.

Sério. Não é assim tão difícil. Eu faço isso com freqüência sob pretensões menores. Por que as pessoas não podem ter a mesma cortesia, em? Quero dizer, é assim tão difícil em simplesmente dizer, "Ei, não se preocupe, Lil. Dar aulas particulares vai ser ótimo", ao invés de me dizerem a verdade nua e crua e falarem, "Uh, Lily, seu aluno é um Comensal da Morte solitário e em treinamento. Cuidado, ele provavelmente vai te matar"?

Não, eu acho que não é.

Essa _não pode _ser minha vida.

Assim que a aula de Runas Antigas acabou, eu fugi de lá imediatamente, muito ansiosa para sair de lá. Eu sabia pela sua conversa longa e não muito natural esta manhã que Grace e James estariam no treino de quadribol depois das aulas, mas eu queria tentar alcançá-los antes que eles fossem pra lá. Eu senti como se fosse minha responsabilidade pessoal deixar que Grace soubesse que suas esperanças e sonhos de ter uma piranha da torre como melhor amiga não iria acontecer tão cedo (ou, pelo menos eu esperava que não). E eu realmente pensei que James deveria ficar sabendo do fato de que, apesar de eu ser horrível, parecia que ele não ia conseguir uma parceira nova e melhor tão cedo. Apesar dele não saber que ele estava correndo o risco de me perder. Essa não é a questão. A questão é ele saber que ele _não vai. _

Conhecendo o time de Quadribol como eu conhecia, eu não estava com esperanças de que eu conseguiria alcançá-los antes do treino. Eles são grudados àquele campo, eu acho. E apesar de eu sentir que minhas notícias eram muito necessárias, eu não estava desesperada o suficiente para segui-los até lá. Merlin sabe que a minha cota de quadribol já atingiu o limite duas vezes essa semana,com as discussões loucas de Marley e James, com a minha visita ao Amos, e ainda tinha a partida no sábado. Mais alguma dose disso e eu sei que meu corpo vai simplesmente se revoltar de pleno desgosto. Não dá pra ter tanto quadribol assim em um período tão curto, sabe.

Emma ia dar conta do recado até que eu pudesse encontrar as pessoas certas.

É, ela iria servir.

Com este pensamento em mente, eu parei de me apressar tanto. Isso, e porque a última coisa de que eu precisava era escorregar e machucar meu tornozelo de novo. De alguma forma, eu acho que Pomfrey não vai se importar muito se foi alguém que me empurrou ou não da escada se eu voltar lá de novo. Na verdade, ela mesma provavelmente vai me empurrar. E, sabe, eu não a culparia.

E, talvez foi realmente melhor eu parar de me apressar, porque assim que eu estava prestes a subir a escada para chegar na sala comunal, quem eu não encontrei gritando atrás de mim, se não a Senhorita Plano B, Emma Vance.

"Lily! Espera!", ela me chamou, e correu até onde eu estava no corredor, diante das escadas. Eu dei uma boa olhada ao redor e fiquei um pouquinho decepcionada porque James não tinha vindo junto com ela da aula de Aritimancia. Mas ele não poderia estar muito longe, poderia?

"Ei, Em", eu disse. "Como foi a aula de Aritimancia?".

"Boa, boa", ela respondeu rapidamente, enquanto nós começávamos a andar. "Mas como foi? O que McGonagall disse? Você não se meteu em nenhuma enrascada, se meteu, Lil, porque você disse que não tinha feito nada – ".

"Eu não fiz", eu respondi, sem mentir. "Eu não me meti em confusão. Eram coisas de monitora-chefe, só isso. Eu sou professora particular agora. Ei, James estava com você na aula?".

"O quê? Bem, sim, claro que ele estava", ela me olhou esquisito antes de continuar, "Professora particular? Sério? De quem? Em que matéria?".

"Feitiços", eu disse. "Algum terceiranista. Eu nunca nem ouvi falar dele. Mas e James? Ele saiu antes de você ou – ".

"Por que você está tão curiosa sobre James?".

"Eu preciso falar com ele".

"Sobre o quê?".

Eu dei de ombros. "Só...falar com ele. Você acha que ele já está no treino?".

"Provavelmente", Emma disse, ainda me olhando esquisito. "Você quer ir até o campo, então?".

Eu fiz uma cara. "Claro que não. Eu…falo com ele depois, eu acho".

Mas, eu não deveria ter me preocupado sobre alcançar James mais tarde – ou Grace também, na verdade. Porque, surpreendentemente, eles estavam bem ali, no salão comunal, quando eu e Emma chegamos. Completamente equipados com uniformes, luvas, vassouras e com outras coisas que eu suponho sejam necessárias para um treino bem-sucedido de Quadribol. Eles estavam estirados no sofá, conversando baixinho. E eles também não estavam sozinhos.

O time inteiro de quadribol estava com eles.

Um time parecendo um tanto _nervoso._

Agora, eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa que é facilmente intimidada, mas, sabe, eu não tenho certeza se alguém pode realmente entender um tipo meio inexplicável de choque, quando uma garota se vê encarada por um time de quadribol genuinamente assustador, grande e massivo, praticamente espumando de ódio.

Porque bem ali, estava Chris Lynch parecendo bem fora do normal, e uma garota que nem mesmo eu sabia o nome estava batendo de forma rítmica seu bastão em sua mão espalmada e parecendo pensar que uma viagem para Azkaban não seria uma má idéia, sem mencionar Sirius Black, sentado ali no sofá, olhando de forma misteriosa e chocante de tempos em tempos. Eu acho que é seguro dizer que pela primeira vez em toda a minha estadia em Hogwarts, eu comecei a entender porque todos aqueles outros times eram sempre intimidados por nós, grifinórios.

Aquele grupo é completamente _maluco._

Sinceramente, eu mereço esse tipo de abuso?

"Ei, Piranha da Torre! Qual o veredito?".

Ou _isso? _Eu realmente mereço _isso?_

"Do que ela está falando", Emma murmurou pra mim, e depois se virou para olhar o resto do grupo maluco. Ela me olhou de forma acusadora. "O que você fez, Lily?".

Eu estava prestes a explicar que eu não tinha feito absolutamente nada, que essas pessoas obviamente estavam completamente malucas, provando minha teoria de que Quadribol nada mais é do que perigoso, quando eu fui, repentinamente, interrompida por James Potter, que tinha pulado do sofá ao ouvir o ataque de Grace e estava andando em minha direção com um olhar bastante peculiar em seu rosto.

"O que ela disse?", foi o que ele disse primeiro, e agora que ele estava perto, eu vi que ele parecia tão irritado quanto o grupo maluco atrás dele. O que estava acontecendo? "Grace disse alguma coisa maluca sobre clube de xadrez, mas eu te juro que se ela te expulsou da aula, eu vou até lá agora mesmo e explicar pra ela – ".

Oh.

_Oh._

McGonagall. Ele estava falando de McGonagall. Não, ele estava endoidecido com McGonagall. Endoidecido pelo fato de que ele pensava que ela tinha me expulsado da turma de Transfiguração.

Ele estava me _defendendo._

Ah.

Sério, existe alguém com melhores amigos do que eu?

Acho que não.

Pelo menos, na maior parte do tempo.

Eu tentei interrompê-lo, tentei dizer a ele que ela não tinha me expulsado da aula, mas era meio difícil falar com um James tão irritado. "James – ".

"Não!", ele continuou, me ignorando quase que completamente. "Você tem se esforçado _tanto_ – _eu _tenho me esforçado tanto! Ela não pode simplesmente – ".

"Mas ela não – ".

" – te expulsar e sair impune disso! Você está melhorando! Está sim! Tirando aquele negócio do relógio outro dia, mas ela nem mesmo _viu _aquilo. Eu me assegurei que ela não visse!".

Er, claro. A coisa do relógio. Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

Mas sério, meu relógio não ficou bem melhor como uma lâmpada com um pêndulo do que simplesmente uma lâmpada?

Hum.

"_James! _James, pare, se acalme!", eu agarrei os seus braços para contê-lo, porque naquele momento, ele parecia como se estivesse falando sério sobre a coisa toda de ir até o escritório da McGonagall e lhe falar o que ele pensava. E considerando as circunstâncias, não seria nem um pouquinho inapropriado, certo? "Me escute! Ela não me expulsou da aula. _Não me expulsou. _Não era isso que ela queria comigo, ok? Você pode simplesmente – por que você está me _olhando _desse jeito? Eu não estou mentindo!".

O que era novidade, mas eu não estava. Por que ele pensou que eu _mentiria _sobre uma coisa dessas, eu não sei, mas ele pensou. Ainda parecendo que não acreditava em mim, ele me perguntou de forma cética, "Então, o que ela queria com você? Porque McGonagall simplesmente não chama as pessoas até seu escritório por nada e – ".

"Aulas particulares!", eu o interrompi mais uma vez, o sacudindo dessa vez. "Ela me pediu para dar aulas particulares para alguém em feitiços. Tarefas de monitora-chefe, se lembra? Entendeu agora? Tudo bem?".

Eu esperava que sim, porque eu não sabia mais de quantas maneiras diferentes eu poderia dizer isso. James piscou seriamente para mim por algum tempo, antes de finalmente parecer compreender o que eu estava tentando lhe contar. Ele ficou com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

O que era uma mudança legal, considerando que a vermelha aqui geralmente sou eu.

"Eu...ah", ele me olhou acanhado. "Bem, er, é, ok. Aulas particulares. Certo".

"Espera um minuto", Grace ergueu a cabeça atrás de James. "Sem Piranha da Torre? Sem clube de xadrez?", eu neguei com a cabeça. Grace pareceu um pouquinho desapontada. "Bem, isso tira a graça da coisa toda, não é? Eu estava esperando _algo. _Toda essa espera por causa de uma _aula particular_...".

"Sim, aula particular. Ótimo. Adorável. Mistério resolvido!", isso veio de Chris Lynch, ainda no sofá, parecendo irritado. "Evans está aqui, ela já disse tudo – nós, _por favor, _podemos ir treinar agora?".

"É, podem ir", James respondeu. "Já estou indo".

Isso pareceu animar todos. Depois que Marley me deu um sorriso e passou pelo buraco no retrato, todos a seguiram do salão comunal, restando apenas eu, Emma, James, Grace e, surpreendentemente, Sirius, que aparentemente decidiu ficar também.

"Espera um segundo", eu disse, olhando para o buraco do retrato e depois para James. "Você adiou o treino por _minha causa?_".

"Mais ou menos", foi sua resposta, e ele voltou a parecer acanhado. "Foi Grace. Ela não queria ir até que soubesse o que estava acontecendo – ".

"Ah, não jogue isso tudo pra cima de mim", Grace exclamou, indignada. "_Você _que deu um escândalo quando ficou sabendo que ela estava com McGonagall!".

"Eu _não – _".

"Sim, James. Você deu".

"Grace – ".

"Isso realmente importa?", Emma interferiu calmamente, lhes lançando um olhar profundo. Grace fez um barulho de insatisfação e James simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Bem, pra quem você vai dar aulas?", Grace perguntou alguns segundos depois, ainda parecendo um pouquinho amargurada. "É melhor que seja alguém bom. É alguém bom?".

"Eu não sei", eu respondi sinceramente, também dando de ombros. "Eu nunca nem ouvi falar nele. Mas ele é grifinório. Um terceiranista. Maurice. Maurice John Rosier – ".

"_O QUÊ?_!".

Minha cabeça se virou ao ouvir a reação veemente de James, e talvez eu tivesse perguntado a ele o que diabos estava acontecendo naquele exato momento, se ele não tivesse decidido ter um ataque de gritos e Sirius não tivesse caído na gargalhada, rindo como um louco. Dos dois, a resposta de Sirius pareceu a mais peculiar. "O quê?", eu o questionei, olhando para sua forma com os olhos estreitados. "O que é tão engraçado? Qual é o problema? Black, do que diabos você está rindo?".

"Bem, eu serei amaldiçoado", ele riu amargamente, mas ele não estava olhando pra mim, enquanto ele dizia isso. Ele estava olhando James. "Ouviu essa, Prongs? Ouviu essa? Evans tem que dar aulas pro meu irmão. Isso não é a coisa mais…".

Seu _o quê?_

"Hum, Sirius", eu comecei lentamente, lhe olhando. "Eu detesto dizer isso a você. Mas eu conheço seu irmão, e ele" – eu ergui o pedacinho de pergaminho que McGonagall tinha me dado – "não é ele".

"Não _literalmente_, Evans", foi a resposta seca de Sirius, sua risada finalmente chegando ao fim e uma emoção completamente diferente aparecendo. "Um cara com um coração parecido com o meu. Meu irmão _de alma. _Ou o último nome _Rosier _não te chamou atenção?".

Eu não gostei do jeito que ele estava olhando pra mim. Eu também não gostei do jeito que ele estava falando comigo. Me sentindo mais do que um pouquinho desconfortável, eu cocei a minha cabeça, murmurando, "Bem, sim, Evan Rosier, eu sei, mas – ".

"Exatamente", ele disse no mesmo tom fatal, e quando eu o olhei, ele estava com um olhar bastante furioso. "Quantos Rosiers _você _conhece que estejam na Grifinória?", ele perguntou. Então, sua boca se virou em um sorriso amargo. "Tantos quanto os Blacks, eu suponho".

Eu não sabia o que responder. Sirius Black e seus problemas de família não eram exatamente um assunto do qual eu sabia muito ou um muito fácil de se conversar. Mas eu não podia ignorar o significado por trás de suas palavras. Eu conhecia Evan Rosier. Ele era um setimanista da Sonserina, não exatamente um dos mais legais. E eu sabia dos rumores que o cercavam.

Comensal da Morte.

Dizem que ele é um Comensal da Morte.

"Então ele é...irmão do Evan?", eu perguntei baixinho, engolindo em seco.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça de forma sinistra. "E a maçã nunca cai muito longe da árvore".

Eu assenti com a cabeça, mas eu ainda não podia aceitar o conceito. O que exatamente eles estavam me falando? Que meu aluno é algum tipo de...Comensal da Morte em treinamento? Que eu deveria ficar de olho? Mas esse garoto – Maurice – ele tem treze anos! Quero dizer, o que ele poderia fazer?

Mas Evan só tem dezoito.

"O que você sabe sobre esse garoto?", eu perguntei de repente, olhando com severidade para todos. "Maurice. O que vocês sabem sobre ele?".

Primeiro, ninguém parecia querer me responder. Todos se olharam, trocando olhares furtivos que, por alguma razão, eles achavam que eu não podia ver. Eu engoli em seco e depois perguntei de novo. Levou mais alguns segundos, mas alguém finalmente considerou apropriado me responder.

Mas era um mal sinal.

Eu _sabia _que era um mal sinal.

"Ele não é do tipo sociável", Grace finalmente respondeu em uma voz serena. "cara, o garoto é um recluso. Ele não tem amigos, Lily. Ele está sempre se escondendo nas sombras e tudo mais, observando como um gato ou algo assim. Eu nunca falei com ele, mas ele...ah, droga, eu não sei, Lil. O que McGonagall estava pensando, te pedir para dar aulas particulares...quero dizer, você é...você...".

"Nascida trouxa. É, eu sei", e nunca em minha vida eu fiquei tão chateada com este fato. "Mas ele é...quero dizer, Sirius até disse que ele é como você, não disse? E você não se parece em nada com sua família, certo? Como a gente vai saber se Maurice não é assim? Nós não sabemos, sabemos? Quero dizer, nenhum de vocês nunca falou com ele, certo? _Certo?_".

Ninguém disse nada.

E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: _as coisas não podem andar nos eixos pelo menos por um dia?_

Não parecia justo.

"Você provavelmente está certa, lily", Emma finalmente disse, quando mais ninguém parecia querer se manifestar. Mas eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, assim como todo mundo. Então, ela se virou para os outros. "É melhor vocês irem treinar", ela disse. "Eles precisam de você".

Grace e Sirius murmuraram em concordância, mas James – que não havia falado desde seu ataque inicial – simplesmente apertou ainda mais a sua boca já tensa e saiu do salão comunal.

Eu queria poder dizer que eu me importava, mas parecia que eu tinha mais problemas nas minhas mãos para me preocupar do que as mudanças de humor de James Potter.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 146**

Eu tentei esquecer o fato de que eu iria dar aulas particulares para um futuro Comensal da morte e deixei Emma me arrastar para a biblioteca para começar nossas tarefas, mas pessoas como Maurice John Rosier aparentemente não são fáceis de se esquecer.

Nem mesmo Transfiguração consegue me distrair da minha morte eminente.

Eu não entendo porque McGonagall faria uma coisa dessas. Quero dizer, sério, não é como se ela me odiasse e _quisesse_ me ver morta. Eu sou Monitora chefe! Quem em plena consciência tenta eliminar a monitora-chefe? Eu acho que é contra lei.

Bem, quero dizer, assassinato sempre é contra lei, mas é ainda _mais_ hediondo quando é a monitora chefe. É um fato comprovado. Ou algo assim.

Não, McGonagall não faria isso comigo – nem com _ninguém. _Apesar de todas suas ameaças, ela é um cão que mais ladra do que morde. Ela não é assim.

Será que ela pensa que eu vou, eu não sei, _reformá-lo_ ou algo assim? É esse seu plano mestre? Será que ela acredita que depois de algumas sessões comigo, ele vai pensar, "Ah, trouxas, eles não são assim tão ruins?". É isso que ela acha que vai acontecer? É _isso _que ela está aprontando?

Bem, é tudo diversão até que alguém saia machucado.

Ou, talvez, no meu caso, morta.

Droga.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 147**

Repentinamente, Mac apareceu na biblioteca. Então, Emmeline naturalmente insistiu que ela tinha que ir embora, dando uma desculpa horrível, falando que precisava falar não sei com quem, ao invés de simplesmente me falar a verdade. Eu estava absorvida demais pelo meu próprio sofrimento para me importar em me intrometer, então eu deixei passar essa (mas na próxima, eu pego ela. Os dois. Eles não vão perceber). Eu não me importava em ficar sozinha no meu tempo de necessidade. Eu acho que eu mal percebi.

Hum.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali sentada depois que ela saiu. Eu não senti vontade de ir embora também, então eu não fui. Mas eu acho que foi bastante tempo, porque James chegou para me encantar.

"Ei", ele disse, se sentando na minha frente.

Eu olhei um pouquinho, ele ainda estava com seu uniforme de quadribol, mas seu cabelo estava molhado, o que me fez deduzir que ele tinha tomado banho. Eu não sabia se queria falar com ele – falar com qualquer um, na verdade. Eu tinha muito no que pensar. Mas no final das contas, eu acho que o ditado 'duas cabeças pensam melhor do que duas' meio que funcionou , então eu sorri e disse, "Ei. Como foi o treino?".

Ignorando a minha pequena hesitação, James deu de ombros, pegou uma das minhas penas e um pedaço de pergaminho, e começou a rabiscá-lo. "Tudo bem, eu acho", ele respondeu, apesar de que pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que tinha sido tudo menos isso. "Marley continua perdendo suas jogadas e Lynch não consegue defender o gol do lado esquerdo. Sirius está meio mau-humorado então...", ele hesitou, suspirando gentilmente, "e você está pouco se lixando pra isso, não é verdade?".

É.

É verdade.

Mas eu sou uma boa amiga.

"É, é verdade", eu disse sinceramente, sorrindo de novo. "Mas se te faz sentir melhor, fale o quanto quiser. Quero dizer, quem sabe? Essa pode ser a última vez que nos falamos antes que o mini-comensal da morte acabe comigo. Então, vamos fazer este encontro memorável, certo?".

Eu queria que fosse uma piada, alguma coisa para fazê-lo sorrir já que ele parecia tão estressado, mas ao invés de rir, ele me olhou feio. "Não brinque com isso", ele disse severamente. Então, ao invés de falar de quadribol, ele simplesmente começou a falar sobre o Sr. Maurice John. "Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que McGonagall estava pensando ao colocar ele junto com você".

"Não é bem assim", eu disse, tentando ser razoável. "Quero dizer, eu estive pensando sobre essa coisa toda, e você realmente acha que McGonagall iria me colocar em perigo deliberadamente? Quero dizer, esse garoto só tem treze anos de idade, pelo amor de Merlin! E eu só vou dar aulas pra ele, James. Não é como se eu estivesse o convidando para tomar um chá e comer bolinhos".

Eu cheguei a essa conclusão depois de muitas horas, mas era óbvio que não poderia ser ignorada. James parecia que ia concordar, enquanto ele me olhava rapidamente e depois suspirava longamente. "É, eu sei", ele disse.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, James rabiscando, eu pensando. Eu não gostava do fato de James estar preocupado demais com a situação. Ele sabe muito mais sobre os Rosiers do que eu, e o que eu sei já é bastante incriminador. E se todo mundo estivesse certo? E se essa história toda não fosse assim tão inofensiva quanto eu pensava? Eu realmente não achava que algo pudesse acontecer ao dar aulas para um garoto de treze anos, mas isso não me deixava menos nervosa sobre a coisa toda.

"Mas sabe", eu finalmente falei, quando eu não consegui mais me segurar, tentando não soar tão desesperada, apesar de eu estar. "Se isso for _te _fazer sentir melhor – sabe, para você ter certeza que eu estou viva e tudo mais – eu posso colocar minhas aulas com o Comensal da Morte antes das nossas. Mas se você se importar, eu posso marcar para outro dia e –".

"Não", James imediatamente me interrompeu, e eu senti meu coração se apertar. "Quero dizer, sim. Não, não marque para outro dia. Sim, marque para amanhã". Então, ele sorriu. "Se _você _quiser".

O que eu queria. Desesperadamente.

"Obrigada", eu disse, porque parecia apropriado.

"Por nada".

Então, nós ficamos em silêncio de novo.

"Você sabe o que eu adoraria nesse momento?", James perguntou alguns minutos depois. Eu o olhei cuidadosamente. Havia muitas respostas possíveis para esta pergunta. "Bombom", foi sua resposta inocente. "Eu adoraria alguns bombons".

Eu revirei meus olhos e ri. "Você _ainda _está nessa, seu maluco?".

James riu e deu umas pancadinhas em seu estômago. "Eu te disse, é um desejo forte".

"É, é, eu sei", eu falei, exasperada. "Dias, semanas, anos. Pode durar a vida toda. Mas quer saber de uma coisa?", eu impliquei com ele, suspirando levemente. "Eu não estou com vontade de escrever nenhuma carta agora. Me desculpe".

"_Li-ly"._

"Quando você não está com vontade, não dá".

"Sim, mas tempos desesperadores exigem medidas desesperadas", James deixou escapar um suspiro dramático. "Eu receio que se você não escrever, eu vou ter que fazer isso pessoalmente. _Ah, _e as coisas que eu poderia dizer a sua mãe...".

Ele se achava muito inteligente, não é mesmo?

"Tenho certeza que você poderia", eu respondi orgulhosamente. "No entanto, são apenas ameaças, meu amigo. Quero dizer, você pode até escrever quantas cartas você quiser...mas isso não significa que você saiba para onde _mandá-las_".

"Claro que sei".

"Ah, é? Onde? Eu aposto que você não tem a mínima idéia de onde eu moro".

"Surrey", James respondeu, e dessa vez ele era o único que parecia orgulhoso. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Tsc,tsc,tsc. Receio que Surrey seja um lugar bem amplo", eu disse com falsa-pena. "Não vai funcionar".

"Eu sei o resto", ele insistiu, e eu ri.

"Não, não sabe".

"Sim, eu sei", ele insistiu de novo. Suas sobrancelhas se afundaram, como se estivesse pensando. "É...ah, droga, espera um segundo...".

"Você não _sabe_ – ".

"_Glytthingham!"_, ele gritou, o triunfo em sua voz. "422 Glytthingham".

Minha boca se abriu em espanto.

Ele sabia.

Merlin, ele _sabia!_

"Como você sabe isso?", eu exclamei, gaguejando. "Isso...como...é...".

"Eu sempre disse que te escreveria durante o verão", ele confessou baixinho, e eu fiquei ainda mais chocada quando eu vi que ele estava ficando vermelho. O que foi isso, a segunda vez hoje? Deve ser algum tipo de recorde. "Eu devo ter escrito milhares de cartas, mas eu nunca as enviei. Eu quase fiz isso no quinto ano – depois daquela coisa toda depois do N.O.M's de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, lembra disso? – mas eu sempre amarelava. Achei que eu já tinha me envergonhado demais pessoalmente, não precisava fazer isso por escrito também".

Oh.

_Oh._

Ai, droga.

"Er...certo", foi a minha resposta retardada, mas eu realmente não sabia o que responder depois de uma confissão como aquelas. O garoto sabia onde eu _morava. _Ele ia me escrever cartas durante o verão. _Cartas. _Ele ia escrever cartas para a garota da qual ele gostava em algum tipo de tentativa para...eu não sei, conquistá-la ou algo assim, mas ele teve medo.

_Eu._

Ele ia escrever pra _mim._

Eu não sei como eu me sinto quanto a isso.

Sentindo meu desconforto com a coisa toda, James limpou sua garganta de forma esquisita e, ainda um pouquinho vermelho, me perguntou com um sorriso implicante, "Então o que vai ser? Você ou eu? Porque eu te garanto que sua mãe vai se divertir _muito _mais com a minha carta".

"Eu escrevo", eu respondi, meio rouca. "Eu escrevo a carta".

E foi isso.


	25. Capítulo 13 parte 3

**N/T: **Oi gente! Desculpa a demora, mas minha vida anda uma loucura...já vou logo avisando: vou viajar e ficar 3 meses fora, então talvez eu demore a atualizar...se der, pretendo atualizar, mas não sei se vai dar...Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo! E não esqueçam de comentar! Precisamos recuperar os reviews perdidos! hehehe...Bjo pra vcs!!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13 – PARTE 3

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminin****o**** do sétimo ano **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 147**

Eu fico pensando naquelas cartas e eu não sei por que.

Por que isso importa? Então ele iria me escrever algumas cartas e tudo mais? Então eu fui tão horrível com ele que ele estava com medo de escrever pra mim? Quem se importa? Não é como se fosse importante. Porque não é.

Mas…mas porque parece que é importante?

Eu não posso deixar isso me afetar. A questão do problema é que James gostava de mim. Ele _gostava_, não gosta mais, mas isso não significa que eu posso simplesmente _ignorar _e esquecer isso.

Apesar de eu querer.

Mas eu não sei por que.

E...

É só que...

Ah, Merlin, eu não _sei. _Eu não _sei _de mais nada.

Eu não preciso disso agora.

* * *

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminin****o**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 147**

Talvez eu…

Não.

_Não._

Deixa pra lá.

* * *

**Muito, muito tarde, dormitório feminin****o**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 147**

Amos.

... _Amos._

...

Tudo bem.

Eu precisava disso.

Estou bem agora.

* * *

**Muito, muito, muito mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo segundo dia**

**Observações Totais: 147**

_Querida mamãe,_

_Oi, sou __eu__. Me desculpe por não ter escrito por tanto tempo, mas as coisas têm sido um tanto agitadas aqui em Hogwarts e eu realmente não tive tempo. Mas tudo está bem agora e eu espero que aí também esteja._

_Na verdade, eu estou escrevendo por uma razão específica. Você se lembra daqueles bombons que você me mandou no ínicio do ano letivo? Os restos do piquenique__ da tia __Marta__, aqueles que tio Davy não conseguiu estragar com vodka? Você por acaso não fez mais algum, fez? Porque, sabe, meu amigo James – o monitor te contei sobre ele, não contei? – está tendo uma semana muito estressada e ele _insiste_ que a única coisa que vai deixá-lo melhor são os seus bombons. Ele está fissurado por eles. Mas você conhece os garotos e seus estômagos e tudo mais. Então, você pode me mandar um pouco? Seria ótimo._

_Te amo e estou com saudades,_

_Lily

* * *

  
_

**Quarta-feira, 8 de outubro, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 147**

Fui até o escritório de McGonagall esta amanhã para lhe dizer dos meus planos para a aula particular de hoje à noite. Ela me assegurou que falaria com o Sr. Maurice John para me encontrar na biblioteca às sete horas. E apesar de saber que James vai estar lá para identificar o meu corpo depois que o Sr. Maurice John acabar comigo, eu não posso dizer que estou conformada com a idéia.

Quero dizer, eu vou estar _morta._

Droga.

_Tempo restante: dez horas até a morte.

* * *

  
_

**Mais tarde, aula dupla de Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 148**

Vocês acham que tem algum tipo de significado simbólico e sobrenatural por trás do fato de que minhas penas vivem se quebrando?

Sério. Tem que ser um sinal. _Tem _que ser. Porque não foi só uma, ou duas, ou _três _penas que se quebraram sem nenhuma explicação naturalmente razoável. Foram _quatro. _QUATRO PENAS. E, sinceramente, quem anda por aí com mais de quatro penas? Eu certamente que não. Mas talvez seja melhor assim, já que eu acho que as outras que eu poderia ter trazido comigo não poderiam sobreviver por muito tempo de qualquer jeito. Até o final do dia, eu vou acabar com todo o meu estoque.

Hunf. Que sorte.

Então, agora eu sou forçada a pegar emprestada uma das penas de Grace – o que, por sinal, é bastante nojento, já que Grace morde constantemente a ponta de suas penas como se elas fossem penas de açúcar. Mas Emma não tinha nenhuma extra e aí eu não tive escolha. E a pena de Grace é horrível. Eu não sei como ela consegue escrever com elas todos os dias. Provavelmente porque ela não conhece nenhuma melhor.

É um sinal. Eu não sei o que significa, mas é um sinal. Alguma coisa horrível, sem dúvida, já que eu conheço minha vida e meu carma. Eu provavelmente vou estar morta até o final do dia.

Mas, eu já sabia disso, não sabia?

Cadê a droga do livro de Adivinhação quando a gente precisa dele?

_Tempo restante: oito horas para a morte.

* * *

  
_

**Mais tarde, ainda na aula dupla de Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações totais: 148**

Só porque o livro idiota não _fala _nada sobre penas quebradas, não significa que isso não é significante.

Eu vou ter que perguntar pra Freeman durante a aula de Adivinhação. Mesmo com toda a sua idade, a sua segunda-visão deve perceber algum tipo de catástrofe como essa. Tenho certeza.

Principalmente depois de eu ter acabado de quebrar a pena da Grace também.

_Droga._

_Tempo restante: Sete horas e quarenta e cinco minutos até a morte.

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações totais 148:**

De alguma forma, eu não acho que o fato de eu estar constantemente quebrando as minhas penas tenha alguma coisa a ver com o pagamento de uma dívida ou com a fazenda de hipogrifos que eu vou fundar quando eu for mais velha.

Realmente é necessário despedir essa velha. Ela já está ficando senil.

Francamente, eu nem mesmo _gosto _de hipogrifos.

Hunf.

_Tempo restante: seis horas até a morte.

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 149**

**A última vontade e o testamento da Senhorita Lily Christine Evans: Devido a sua morte iminente**

**8 de outubro de 1977**

_Eu, Lily Christine Evans, residente de Surrey, Inglaterra, com plena consciência, venho por meio deste, publicar e declarar e aprovar a divisão apropriada dos meus bens, propriedades e últimas mensagens abaixo como sendo minha última vontade e testamento._

Para minha mãe, meu pai e minha irmã horrível: Eu deixo todo o meu patrimônio monetário, que é até bastante, já que eu sou uma pessoa um tanto econômica. Tal patrimônio monetário provavelmente teria se reduzido significantemente se eu tivesse tido o tempo para substituir as milhares de penas destruídas, que são resultado da minha terrível vida no dia de hoje (8 de outubro de 1977), mas eu infelizmente não vivi o suficiente para comprar novos estoques. Para mamãe e papai: Vocês foram ótimos pais. Obrigada por não me doarem para a adoção quando vocês perceberam que eu era completamente inútil e governada por um carma ruim. Eu amei muito vocês. Para Pet: Talvez você consiga encontrar no seu coração vontade para colocar flores no meu túmulo de tempos em tempos. Eu espero que você consiga se esquecer do seu ódio por mim e aprender a deixar as coisas do passado, no passado. Quero dizer, eu estou _morta_, afinal de contas. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa para te irritar agora.

Para Tia Marta e Tio Davy: Como vocês são os meus únicos outros parentes vivos, eu lhes deixo meu quarto em minha casa, com a esperança de que quando vocês se sentirem desesperadamente sozinhos sem mim, vocês possam ficar lá e se sentirem bem de novo. Para tia Marta: eu te perdôo por gritar comigo toda a hora para eu sair dos seus sofás. Você foi uma boa tia e eu te amei muito. Para tio Davy: Eu era a única que te entendia. Para você, eu também deixo aquela garrafa de rum que você me deu no meu aniversário de 16 anos e disse para eu esconder debaixo da minha cama e apreciá-lo. Eu nunca realmente o apreciei, mas eu sei que você vai.

Para minha amiga louca e genial, Grace Reynolds: Eu lhe deixo todas as minhas calças e/ou saias e/ou roupas da minha região baixa. Te deixaria também as roupas da região de cima, mas vamos ser francas, Grace, seus peitos são bem maiores que os meus e nenhuma das minhas blusas te serviria. Eu também lhe deixo a minha fiel coruja, Winnie, e espero que você tome conta dela como se fosse sua. Apenas não tente dar a ela aqueles doces horríveis que você comprou no Beco Diagonal. Ela não gosta deles. Além disso, eu também lhe deixo todos os meus rabiscos inúteis. Eu sabia que você gostava deles. Por favor, os envie para a Galeria Nacional e deixe-os expostos em minha homenagem. Para Grace: Você foi a melhor amiga que uma garota poderia querer. Obrigada por me aturar por tanto tempo. Eu sei que foi bem difícil algumas vezes.

Para minha amiga teimosa e genial, Emmeline Vance: Eu lhe deixo todas as minha blusas e/ou casacos e/ou roupas da região de cima, porque seus peitos são bem mais próximos do tamanho do meu do que os de Grace e, portanto, elas irão te servir. Também te deixo meus livros e anotações, o que eu tenho certeza que você vai achar muito mais útil do que Grace, porque Grace só lê coisas que incluam cenas picantes e eu não tenho nenhum livro desse tipo. Eu também lhe deixo todos os meus discos, que estão não minha casa no momento, que eu sei que você gostava. Apenas não os quebre. Eles eram importantes pra mim. Para Emma: De novo, a melhor amiga que uma garota poderia querer. Nós somos idiotas às vezes, mas tudo bem. E, por favor, a fim de cumprir com o último desejo de sua melhor amiga, volte com o Mac. Ele te ama muito e quero sentir como se minha intromissão fosse bem sucedida, mesmo na morte.

Para o amor da minha vida, o marido-que-nunca-foi, Amos Diggory: para você, Amos, eu lhe deixo meu coração – esfarrapado e quebrado porque não pôde passar toda a eternidade com você. Também lhe deixo minhas anotações de Runas Antigas, que eu acho que poderia usar, e aquele livro de Quadribol que Grace me deu no natal alguns anos atrás. Eu nunca o li, mas tenho certeza que é bom e que você vai gostar. Para Amos: Eu te amei muito. Eu sinto muito por não ter conseguido viver tempo o bastante para ir ao nosso encontro. Tenho certeza que teria sido maravilhoso. Tenho certeza que ninguém te culpará por sofrer, usar preto e lamentar pela perda de seu amor por alguns...anos. E eu te dou, claro, minha permissão para se apaixonar de novo e se casar depois do período de luto ter passado. Eu diria uns 20 anos mais ou menos. (Também lhe peço que não leia a segunda parte do parágrafo de James Potter abaixo. Eu estou morta e isso é necessário).

Para meu amigo, James Potter: Para você eu te deixo os bombons que minha mãe, sem dúvida, vai mandar, apesar de que eu não vou receber porque eu estou morta. Eu espero que, quando você comê-los, que você pense em mim. E não se sinta culpado por não chegar em mim a tempo de me salvar. Não é sua culpa. Para James: Eu acho que só na morte é justo deixar você saber que ontem à noite (7 de outubro de 1977), eu não sabia o que dizer quando você disse aquela coisa de saber meu endereço e me escrever cartas. Provavelmente porque foi muito fofo, mas também porque você me fez sentir horrível por ter _te _tratado como lixo. Eu pensei sobre isso, enquanto eu tentava dormir e iria ignorar isso até que eu percebi que eu vou estar morta em poucas horas e você tem o direito de saber. E queria que você soubesse...bem, quero dizer...se você, por conta do destino, ainda gostar de mim agora, agora, neste exato momento, e se eu não estivesse assim tão apaixonada por Amos Diggory...eu...

Eu _provavelmente _teria respondido suas cartas.

Se você entende o que eu estou falando.

Para meu aluno e assassino, Maurice John Rosier: Muito obrigada. Para você. Eu te deixo minhas anotações de Feitiços, porque nós nem sequer chegamos na parte de ensinar e aprender, chegamos?

_Tempo restante: quatro horas até a morte.

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, jantar no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações totais: 149**

Eu estou bem deprimida com a vida neste momento, já que agora eu tenho um testamento sólido e tudo mais e se isso não foi um sinal de que o final está próximo, eu não tenho certeza então do que é. Eu teria que ter testemunhas para assiná-lo, mas eu não posso deixar que alguém leia, então isso vai ter que ser adiado até que eu esteja morta. Acho que já está dentro da lei dessa forma. Eu acho.

Eu também não estou pronta para discutir o que está escrito lá, então eu vou proceder como a Lily Evans de sempre e evitar e ignorar.

Eu tenho um peixão pra fritar agora.

_Tempo restante: Duas horas até a morte.

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 151**

Observação # 150) Se eu morrer de derrame cerebral antes da aula particular, Sr. Maurice John não me matará. Eu já estarei morta.

Observação # 151) É muito triste quando suas únicas opções são suicídio por meio de um derrame cerebral ou assassinato.

_Tempo restante: Uma hora até a morte (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 151**

Aqui vamos nós.

_Ugh._

Eu definitivamente acho que vou vomitar.

_Tempo restante: ZERO HORAS até a morte (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

  
_

**Muito mais tarde, biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 151**

Se lembra quando eu disse que as pessoas realmente tinham que aprender a mentir pra mim? Se lembra?

Eu quis dizer mentiras inofensivas.

Sério. Foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Como aquelas que servem para me fazer sentir melhor em relação a minha vida horrível, sabe? Umas que me façam pensar, "Hum, talvez não seja tão ruim assim, né?". Esse tipo de coisa.

Foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Eu _não_ quis dizer que as pessoas precisavam mentir para mim sobre _tudo. _Para fazer as coisas ficarem _piores. _Qual o objetivo desse tipo de mentira, eu lhe pergunto? Pra que ela serve? Por que alguém se importaria em contar esse tipo de mentira?

Eu estou começando a achar que as pessoas gostam de me ver sofrer.

Tem que ser isso.

Hunf.

Eu fui até a biblioteca como eu imagino que Maria Antonieta foi até o Centro da Revolução, antes de ter sua cabeça arrancada e todo mundo comemorar. Ao caminhar, eu pensei como era muito injusta essa minha vida. Quero dizer, não era inesperado, já que todo mundo sabe como é meu carma, mas mesmo assim, ainda parecia completamente injusto. Principalmente porque eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar (a maioria relacionada com um certo alguém que está sentado bem na minha frente agora, falando alguma coisa sobre Transfiguração, mas eu não tenho certeza porque eu não estou realmente prestando atenção. Mas considerando que eu ainda não estou pronta para lidar com esse alguém e a loucura que está se recontorcendo dentro de mim relacionada a ele, vamos prosseguir).

Quando eu cheguei na biblioteca e me sentei em uma mesa bem na frente (onde muitas pessoas, eu me assegurei, poderiam ter uma perfeita vista de mim), era bastante aparente que eu tinha alcançado um novo nível de patético, sentada ali na minha cadeira, suando como um atleta de triatlon, entrando em pânico como uma mulher em um prédio em chamas, incomodada como uma criança em uma missa de domingo, _rezando _como uma pessoa em seu leito de morte, e tudo por causa de um garotinho de treze anos de idade – na verdade, um garotinho _potencialmente perigoso _de treze anos de idade, mas mesmo assim.

Cadê a minha coragem grifinória?

E apesar de que isso provavelmente teria arruinado o meu estado mental já extremamente delicado em relação a ele, eu queria ter pedido que James chegasse um pouquinho mais cedo do que o usual, quando eu falei com ele antes.

Tipo, uma hora antes.

Ou algo assim.

Mas o que tiver de ser, será, e não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer em relação a isso.

Adeus, mundo cruel. Você foi bom comigo.

Às vezes.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá esperando pela minha morte, mas não deve ter sido muito tempo, apesar de ter parecido que foram séculos. No entanto, eu estava tão perdida nos meus próprios ataques de pânico diante daquela situação difícil, que eu quase não notei quando alguém chegou por trás de mim. Na verdade, eu duvido que eu teria notado se ele não tivesse começado a tossir excessivamente ou se ele não tivesse murmurado um rápido, "Com licença?".

Foi o "com licença" que me fez notá-lo, eu acho.

Eu congelei imediatamente ao som daquela voz, reconhecendo que era uma voz masculina e em pé bem atrás de mim. Meu coração começou a bater forte dentro de meu peito. Era isso. Ele estava aqui. Em questão de minutos, minha vida poderia acabar e seria o fim.

Foi tudo _tão_ dramático.

Eu me virei rapidamente...

...e encontrei uma criança bem idiota em pé ali.

É.

Como se a situação já não estivesse tensa o _bastante._

Ele parecia um pouco perdido e totalmente solene para um garoto que não poderia ser muito mais velho do que o meu aluno particular. Ele ficou parado ali, incomodado tanto quanto eu, com um monte de livros e pergaminhos em suas mãos, piscando para mim debaixo de sua espessa e negra franja. O garoto precisava seriamente de um corte de cabelo decente.

"Er, oi", eu comecei lentamente, sorrindo de forma incerta. O garoto definitivamente perdeu seu momento de falar. Eu tentei não mostrar meu desconforto, mas eu esperava que eu conseguisse me livrar desse garoto antes que o meu verdadeiro aluno chegasse e o Garoto Cabeludo Solene se machucasse na confusão.

Ele parecia ser um garoto legal. Ele não merecia morrer.

Eu esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas o Garoto Cabeludo Solene continuou parado ali, me olhando de uma forma muito estranha. Quando eu ia perguntar pra ele se havia algo que eu pudesse fazer, repentinamente ele falou.

Ou tagarelou, na verdade.

"Se você empilhasse todos os livros da Biblioteca Nacional, um em cima do outro", ele disse rapidamente, com um aceno de cabeça bastante resoluto, "a pilha teria trinta vezes o tamanho do Monte Everest. Você sabia disso?".

Er...

O quê?

Por causa de meu olhar inexpressivo, o garoto abaixou sua cabeça e corou. "Desculpe", ele murmurou.

"Er, nada para se desculpar", eu respondi no que eu esperava ser um tom bastante reconfortante. Eu já passei por fases de tagarelice e comentários constrangedores muitas vezes para torturar esse pobre garoto dizendo algo condescendente, ou pior, algo completamente inútil. Mas apesar de se sentir consolado pelas minhas palavras amigáveis, o garoto simplesmente corou ainda mais. Eu fiquei com dó dele. Ele era igualzinho a mim. Um esquisitão tagarela e tímido. Eu gostei dele. "Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?", eu perguntei, descobrindo que já que eu não podia acabar com seu constrangimento, pelo menos eu poderia tirá-lo dessa situação o mais rápido possível.

"Ela disse para eu vir aqui", ele murmurou.

"Ela?".

Mas ao invés de me contar quem 'ela' era, ele começou a remexer em seus papéis, aparentemente procurando por alguma coisa. Eu não sabia como isso iria me ajudar a entender o que ele queria comigo, ou quem 'ela' era que tinha dito a ele para aparecer ali, mas ele começou a vasculhar por suas coisas assim mesmo, até que ele finalmente puxou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado do meio da pilha de papéis.

"Não importa o tamanho", ele falou calmamente, estendendo o pergaminho pra mim, "só é possível dobrar um pedaço de pergaminho oito vezes. Você sabia disso?".

Eu me importava com isso?

Não.

Não particularmente.

Mas eu não tinha coragem de dizer isso pra ele.

Eu neguei com a cabeça lentamente e peguei o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado da sua mão com um pequeno sorriso. Olhando rapidamente pra ele e depois para o pergaminho, eu dei uma rápida olhadela no papel antes de abri-lo lentamente.

Era um bilhete.

_Prezado Sr. Rosier,_

_As suas aulas particulares vão começar amanhã à noite às sete horas em ponto. Caso esse horário seja inaceitável, me avise assim que puder. Caso contrário, por favor leve os livros e materiais apropriados para começar suas lições. A monitora chefe vai te encontrar na biblioteca no horário mencionado acima. Eu espero que se comporte._

_Professora McGonagall_

Aula particular…monitora chefe…

ROSIER?

Eu quase engasguei com essa.

"Espera..._você _é Maurice John Rosier?".

Piscando para mim novamente, parecendo bastante inabalado com o meu espanto e olhares esquisitos, Maurice John Rosier pegou sua carta de volta e assentiu com a cabeça.

Bem, merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

"Mas você é...quero dizer, você não é...".

Intimidador.

Assustador.

E nem está com uma varinha apontada para mim com um desejo mortal.

Eu nem terminei minha frase. Como eu poderia, já que tal completa babaquice nem poderia ser posta em palavras? Me sentindo como se eu simplesmente devesse começar a bater minha cabeça na mesa e nunca parar, eu simplesmente fiquei olhando pro nada e comecei a pensar sobre as milhares de vezes que eu agi como uma idiota nas últimas horas.

Eu não podia acreditar.

_Esse _garoto – esse garotinho inofensivo, desesperadamente precisando de um corte de cabelo, sabedor de fatos inúteis – é aquele que estava me estressando. Ele! O Garoto Cabeludo Solene! O esquisitão tímido e muito parecido comigo!

Como isso era _possível?_

Eu sei como isso era possível. É por causa dos meus _amigos que mentem sobre coisas idiotas! _Quero dizer, eu não teria me importado se eles não tivessem se desesperado e falado "Oh, _Rosier!_ É o fim da Lily!"?

Não, não. Eu não acho que teria me importado.

Mas porque eles agiram como idiotas e me disseram mentiras que realmente não eram necessárias e certamente não eram verdade, eles foram uma causa direta para o colapso mental.

Eles não prestam.

Não prestam mesmo.

Eu olhei de novo para Maurice e segurei um longo suspiro. De alguma forma, eu simplesmente não conseguia ver esse garoto como aqueles idiotas me falaram que ele era. Dá pra ver na cara de Evan Rosier seu nojo pelo mundo – dá pra ver na cara de todos aqueles idiotas amantes de puro sangue – e se Maurice fosse desse jeito, eu conseguiria ver em seu rosto, não conseguiria? E, na verdade, não é como se eu pudesse julgar o verdadeiro caráter de alguém só olhando na sua cara (e, como eu recentemente descobri, eu sou uma péssima julgadora de caráter de qualquer forma, até mesmo quando eu _conheço _a pessoa), mas mesmo assim...

Não.

Não, eu não conseguia acreditar que esse garoto fosse mau.

Ele era inocente. _É isso _que eu vejo em seu rosto.

Eu suspirei longamente, olhando de novo para Maurice (_ele! _Maurice!) e fiz uma anotação mental de dar um grande e _doloroso _chute naquele lugar que dói bastante na próxima vez que eu ver Sirius Black. Ele merece. "Bem-vindo a sua aula particular", eu finalmente consegui dizer com um sorriso seco. "Sente-se".

Obviamente sem saber da minha loucura, Sr. Rosier ignorou o que deve ter sido um momento bem estranho de sua parte (com sua professora estupefata por ainda estar viva e tudo mais) e se sentou ao meu lado, colocando seus livros (livros e anotações de Feitiços, eu percebi) na mesa. Ele me olhou de novo de forma solene. Ele tinha os olhos bem azuis, assim como os de seu irmão.

Eu esperava que estivesse certa e que essa fosse sua única semelhança com ele.

"Eu sou a Lily", eu disse, oferecendo minha mão pra ele. Ele me encarou por um momento e depois pegou minha mão.

"Maurice John", ele disse, e depois acrescentou. "Mais de um milhão de pessoas se encontram pela primeira vez a cada segundo do dia. É uma estatística comprovada. Você sabia disso?".

Eu ri e neguei com a cabeça. "Não. Não, eu não sabia", eu o olhei por um momento e depois perguntei, "Então, como você quer que eu o chame? Maurice John? O nome completo?".

Ele deu de ombros. "Tanto faz", ele disse.

"Bem, do que seus amigos o chamam?".

Maurice olhou para a mesa por um momento e deu de ombros de novo. Eu achei que isso era uma resposta bastante esquisita, mas não queria me meter. Então eu me lembrei do que o pessoal tinha dito. Um recluso. Chamaram-no de recluso. Será que era verdade? Será que ele não tinha nenhum amigo? Eu me senti horrível por tocar no assunto. Mas eles estavam tão completamente errados sobre ele antes que eu simplesmente pensei que eles também estariam errados sobre isso. Mas talvez não. Merlin, eu conseguia ser detestável às vezes. "Bem", eu comecei, limpando a garganta de forma um pouquinho estranha. "Er...bem, que tal se eu te chamar de MJ? É bem mais fácil, não é? E ainda é tecnicamente o seu nome, certo? Maurice John. MJ. Certo?".

Se Maurice John precisava de amigos, eu lhe arranjaria alguns.

E nada grita mais "amigos" do que um apelido.

Aparentemente uma reação muito natural pra ele, MJ deu de ombros de novo. "Tudo bem". Ele finalmente retirou seu olhar da mesa e olhou pra mim. E talvez eu estivesse errada, mas eu acho que ele estava sorrindo um pouquinho. Um ponto para a Lily que vai arranjar mais amigos pro MJ. "John foi o quinto nome masculino mais popular em 1964", ele me disse depois. "Mas Maurice não estava na lista. Você sabia disso?".

Eu estava começando a achar que tinha muitas coisas das quais eu não sabia.

"Na realidade, eu não sabia", eu respondi com uma risada, tentando parecer impressionada para seu próprio bem, apesar de não achar que eu nunca precisaria, e nem queria, saber quantos Johns ou Maurices nasceram em 1964. "Você sabe muita coisa sobre...muita coisa", eu disse com um sorriso.

"Eu gosto de fatos", ele respondeu com mais um dar de ombros. "Eu gosto de aprender".

"Isso não é uma coisa ruim".

"Mas eu sou horrível em Feitiços".

"Todo mundo é ruim em alguma coisa. Eu não consigo fazer Transfiguração nem pra sobreviver. Eu também tenho um professor particular".

"_Você?_", ele pareceu tão espantado que eu quase ri de novo porque, sério, eu devo ser uma atriz melhor do que eu pensava pra todas essas pessoas não saberem como eu sou uma desastrada no meu dia-a-dia. "Mas...você é monitora chefe!".

"Isso não quer dizer que eu sou perfeita", eu disse a ele. E depois acrescentei secamente. "Acredite".

Mas MJ pareceu não acreditar em mim, mesmo quando eu lhe pedi que acreditasse. Ele simplesmente me lançou um daqueles olhares 'é, e porcos _voam_' antes de olhar para seus livros de Feitiços com um suspiro triste. Eu sacudi minha cabeça por causa da imbecilidade disso tudo. O garoto não machucaria nem uma _mosca. _"Eu não sei de nada", ele me disse suavemente, e depois começou a ficar vermelho de novo.

Eu lhe lancei um grande sorriso, o que ele não retribuiu, mas eu não deixei que isso me intimidasse. "Bem, vamos consertar isso então, certo?".

E foi isso que fizemos.

Ou tentamos, de qualquer forma.

Ele realmente não estava mentindo quando ele disse que era ruim. MJ é em Feitiços o que eu sou em Transfiguração...vezes dez. Ou vezes doze. Ou algum outro número bem alto e que eu não me sinto confortável em escrever porque não seria justo com MJ, já que ele _tenta. _Não é como eu, uma mistura de falta de habilidade com preguiça. Ele sabe todos os fatos (surpresa, surpresa!), ele simplesmente não consegue executá-los por alguma razão. Eu tentei dizer a ele o que James me disse no primeiro dia de aulas particulares – sobre se concentrar tanto em não estragar tudo que você acaba estragando tudo de qualquer jeito – e, por alguns, minutos parecia que MJ realmente estava entendendo tudo, mas depois ele voltou a ficar horrível.

Mas tudo bem. Eu não vou julgá-lo. Eu sei como é ser horrível em alguma coisa.

Mas sua ruindade parecia não intimidar MJ como teria me intimidado. Eu tomei como bom sinal que durante a aula, ele sorriu às vezes, o que parecia não ser uma ocorrência muito comum. Ele realmente é solene. Eu realmente acho que não é saudável para um garoto de treze anos de idade ser assim tão sério, mas eu acho que deve ser só um resultado de sua...eu não sei, vida disfuncional? Mas eu fiquei bem orgulhosa em ter conseguido fazer com que ele risse, mesmo que isso o tenha levado quase a derrubar a seção de Feitiços inteira com uma de suas _Wingardium Leviosas _um tanto desajeitadas, que acabou deixando Madame Pince bastante irritada. Ele parecia que tinha acabado de morrer e ido pro céu quando isso aconteceu. Eu nunca vi ninguém ficar tão animado por levar uma bronca de Madame Pince.

É, mas cada um é cada um.

"Você acha que ela vai nos expulsar se eu fizer isso de novo?", foi sua pergunta depois que Pince voltou para sua mesa e MJ acalmou sua diversão um pouquinho. "Eu nunca fui expulso da biblioteca antes".

Ai, Merlin. Não importa o quanto um garoto é solene ou sério, eu acho que nunca dá pra remover aquele espírito masculino de aprontar alguma.

Hunf.

Que pena.

"Ser expulso da biblioteca não é uma coisa _boa, _MJ", eu tentei raciocinar com ele, mas eu acho que ele não estava escutando. "A última coisa que alguém quer é ter Pince te odiando".

"Mas ela odeia todo mundo".

"Sim, mas em _graus _diferentes".

"O símbolo de graus era originalmente uma figura que representava o sol", foi a resposta de MJ. "Você sabia disso?".

Eu estava ficando _cansada_ dessas palavras.

"O que você acha?", eu respondi secamente, porque eu não sabia nenhum daqueles _milhões _de fatos que ele tinha falado durante a noite inteira e, sério, por que nós deveríamos mudar isso agora? Outro sorriso pequeno apareceu nos lábios de MJ e eu me parabenizei de novo por ter conseguido tão brilhantemente retirado esse suposto recluso de sua casca. Ele era de um tipo bem amigável. Só um pouquinho….tímido, eu acho. Mas isso não é uma coisa _ruim. _Ele só precisa sair de lá mais vezes.

Eu posso ajudá-lo com isso.

Quero dizer, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Eu _realmente _pensei que o garoto iria me matar, afinal de contas.

É justo depois de difamar seu caráter.

"Bem, eu acho que foi o suficiente por hoje", eu suspirei, olhando para o relógio na parede, vendo que o ponteiro já estava se aproximando do número doze. "Você acha que entendeu essa última parte? Apenas pare de sacudir tanto. Você não vai conseguir controle nenhum se continuar fazendo isso".

"Eu não consigo evitar", MJ insistiu. "Minha varinha gosta de se sacudir".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Não é sua _varinha, _MJ, é sua _mão. _E da última vez que eu chequei, você tinha completo controle sobre ela, certo?".

Ele murmurou alguma coisa, lançando um olhar repugnante para o órgão em questão e eu lhe de um tapinha reconfortante em seu braço. "Não se preocupe", eu lhe assegurei. "Você vai entender. Mas vai levar um pouquinho de tempo…o que, infelizmente, nós não temos essa noite. Eu também tenho minha aula particular para freqüentar e sofrer um pouquinho agora, sabe", eu acrescentei com um sorriso implicante.

"Eu não estava sofrendo", MJ imediatamente me corrigiu, sacudindo sua cabeça.

"Só quando Pince veio e teve seu ataque de raiva", eu respondi sem rodeios, lhe olhando. MJ começou a negar com a cabeça com muita vontade.

"Não, não, não", ele insistiu de novo. "Eu gostei de tudo – quero dizer, a parte da Pince foi particularmente genial – mas o resto também não foi ruim. Mesmo que seja _Feitiços_". Ele repentinamente começou a ficar vermelho, enquanto ele me olhava mais uma vez e acrescentava, "Talvez seu professor não seja tão bom quanto a minha, se você está sofrendo tanto assim".

_Talvez seu professor não seja tão bom quanto a minha, se você está sofrendo tanto assim._

Ah.

Eu já mencionei o quanto eu _adoro _esse garoto?

Esse garoto de ilusão, mas lisonjeador?

"Bem, obrigada", eu gaguejei, também ficando um pouquinho vermelha. "Mas não é o meu professor que é um saco – é Transfiguração. Ele é muito bom, na verdade. Muito bom no que ele faz".

"Ele?".

Eu assenti com a cabeça. "James Potter", eu disse a ele. "O monitor chefe. Você o conhece?".

"Ele é capitão do time de quadribol", MJ respondeu dando de ombros, como se de todas as conquistas de James, essa fosse a mais importante.

Hunf.

Garotos e seu esporte.

Merlin ajude todos eles.

"Ele é bem talentoso em Transfiguração também", eu acrescentei sarcasticamente, segurando mais um virar de olhos. MJ deu de ombros de novo, parecendo como se estivesse pensando muito em uma coisa. Considerando que a aula tinha acabado de terminar, eu achei isso meio questionável. "Qual o problema?".

"Nada", ele respondeu rapidamente, mas até ele parecia estar questionando a coisa toda. "Não é nada".

Então, como se alguma força obscura tivesse entrado em ação, todo o divertimento escapou do rosto de MJ e ele começou a juntar suas coisas de forma inexpressiva. "É melhor eu ir", ele me disse. "Eu ainda tenho que terminar a tarefa de Poções".

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?", eu perguntei, porque ele estava agindo muito estranhamente e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele negou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Então, com o mesmo tipo de comunicação, ele me deu um rápido e sério aceno antes de sair correndo da biblioteca.

Desse jeito.

Ele foi embora em questão de segundos.

E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: _bem, isso foi estranho._

Mas, de novo, a aula inteira não foi uma situação estranha?

Sim, foi sim.

E, sério, só ficou mais estranho depois disso.

Mas não pelo mesmo motivo.

E talvez tenha ficado só pra mim.

James quase cruzou com MJ, já que ele entrou na biblioteca apenas dois minutos após meu aluno ter saído. Ele parecia um pouquinho ansioso enquanto ele fazia o caminho até a mesa, e eu acho que o fato de eu estar o olhando furiosamente não ajudou muito.

Mas, sério, ele merecia.

"Eu vou matar o seu amigo", foi a primeira coisa que eu disse antes mesmo de James conseguir chegar até a mesa, muito menos abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, se sentando na cadeira antes ocupada por MJ, ao meu lado. "O que aconteceu? Qual é o problema? O que tem os meus amigos?".

"Você não gosta muito dele, gosta?", eu perguntei maldosamente, ignorando suas perguntas, meu rosto quase tão sério quanto o de MJ. "Quero dizer, em uma escala de necessidade que vai de um até dez, ele fica só no cinco, certo?".

"Quem?".

"O cadáver formalmente conhecido como Sirius Black".

James deixou escapar um gemido de frustração. "O que ele fez _agora?_", ele murmurou.

"Ah, não foi só ele", eu o corrigi rapidamente, olhando ainda mais furiosa. "Foram todos vocês; Black foi apenas o líder. Eu receio que todos vocês vão ter que morrer. De forma muito _lenta e dolorosa!_".

"Do que você está _falando_, Lily? E o que aconteceu com sua aula particular? Cadê o pequeno canalha?".

"É _disso_ que eu estou falando!", eu praticamente gritei (ou, sabe, na medida em que é possível gritar em uma biblioteca nazista com um monte de curiosos ansiosos simplesmente prontos para bisbilhotar (o que acaba nem sendo um grito, mas tons muito _raivosos_)). "Ele _não é um pequeno canalha!_ O garoto é legal, calmo e um tanto inteligente, talvez um pouquinho maluco, de apenas _treze anos de idade!!!E ELE NÃO QUERIA ME MATAR!_".

James pareceu um pouquinho mais do que estupefato com o meu ataque. "O quê?", ele resmungou.

"É isso mesmo", eu continuei, ainda um tanto histérica. "Todos vocês, loucos e idiotas, me deixaram aqui praticamente _chorando _de desespero, pensando que _minha vida_ estaria chegando ao fim. Tudo por causa de suas besteiras: "o irmão do Evan Rosier" e "a maçã não cai muito longe da árvore". E parece que vocês _não sabem de nada!_".

"O que você está dizendo?", James perguntou, repentinamente se animando. "Rosier não tentou nada?".

"A não ser que você conte o fato dele tentar executar um Feitiço para Animar bem-sucedido", eu respondi sem rodeios, "então, não. Não, ele não _tentou nada_".

James ficou sentado lá, bem imóvel, enquanto ele digeria a informação, e eu também fiquei sentada lá, bem imóvel, tentando me acalmar. Mas, sério, me senti bem ao repreendê-lo – ao repreender _todo mundo_. Porque eles todos são uns idiotas que merecem uma boa censurada, sabe. Eles são todos uns estúpidos com idéias idiotas sobre pessoas não-idiotas e, às vezes eu acho que seria melhor se eles aprendessem a guardar suas idéias idiotas sobre pessoas não-idiotas em suas mentes idiotas.

Se você entende o que eu quis dizer.

Eu fiquei lá, com o meu eu nervoso, enquanto James continuava a tentar entrar em um acordo com as minhas revelações sobre Maurice John Rosier. E, então – porque eu não tenho certeza quem é mais idiota agora, ele ou seu amigo imbecil que _começou _tudo isso – James olhou para mim e meu rosto nervoso e disse em uma voz muito calma e fria, "Eu não confio nisso".

É.

Assim mesmo.

_Eu não confio nisso._

"Não confia no _quê?_", eu respondi com raiva.

"Não confio _nele_", James respondeu, mas por algum motivo ou outro, ele não ficou com raiva por eu estar com raiva. Ele continuava calmo como um pepino. "Tem alguma coisa errada nisso, Lily. Eu não sei o que você pensa que sabe sobre esse garoto – ".

"O que eu penso? _O QUE EU PENSO?_".

"É, _o que você pensa_", James respondeu, perdendo sua calma por um momento. "Existe uma história que você nem pode começar a entender! Não é – ", mas ele se interrompeu bem aí, talvez vendo que eu estava começando a ficar um pouquinho mais nervosa com o fato de que ele ainda estava tentando fazer com que MJ parecesse algum tipo de descendente do diabo. Ao invés de continuar, ele suspirou longamente, inclinado seus braços para a mesa e esfregando sua testa gentilmente, enquanto ele olhava pra mim de forma esquisita. "Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto", foi o que ele disse. "Vamos simplesmente esquecer isso. O garoto é ótimo. Que maravilha. Nós não precisamos nos preocupar mais com isso. Òtimo. Excelente. Vamos começar, ok?".

"Mas – ".

"Vamos começar", ele interrompeu. "Vamos começar".

Mas eu não queria começar. Eu queria provar a ele – a todo mundo, mas por alguma razão, principalmente a _ele _– que MJ não era aquilo que ele dizia. Ele era um bom garoto. Apesar de sua família, apesar de sua hereditariedade, apesar dos boatos, de sua timidez e de sua falta de amigos, _ele era um bom garoto._

Porque quando James disse que não confiava nisso...

...bem, meio que significava que ele não confiava em _mim._

E, talvez, vendo de sua perspectiva, eu também não confiaria em mim. Eu não sou exatamente uma ótima julgadora de caráter que eu pensava que era. Mas mesmo assim...

Ele não confiava em mim.

"Você o conheceria?", eu perguntei baixinho, enquanto James abria seus livros e ficava pronto para começar. "Você não precisa acreditar em mim, você não precisava confiar em mim, mas você poderia conhecê-lo e me dizer que eu não estou maluca? Ele é um bom garoto, James. Ele _é_".

Por um segundo, eu pensei que ele não iria concordar. Ele ficou lá, com uma expressão severa em seu rosto, me olhando como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir algum tipo de charada grande e complexa. Então, ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim", ele disse. "Eu vou conhecê-lo". E, então, alguns segundos depois, "Eu confio em você, Lily. Não pense que eu não confio em você".

O que meio que me fez sentir melhor, apesar de eu achar que ele realmente não confia em mim.

Então, agora eu estou sentada aqui, escrevendo nisso aqui, o que eu presumo que James deve achar que é algum tipo de anotação detalhada, olhando para ele de vez em quando para manter a farsa, não exatamente escutando, enquanto ele fala e fala sobre alguma coisa que eu não dou a mínima. Eu provavelmente vou ter que pedir pra ele re-explicar tudo que ele está falando agora amanhã, e ele provavelmente vai me olhar daquele jeito – aquele olhar meio fofo que diz _'Por que você está me perguntando isso? Nós já FIZEMOS isso, você não estava escutando?'_ – mas ele vai me explicar de novo de qualquer jeito, porque esse é o tipo de garoto que James Potter é. Ele te explica a mesma coisa duas vezes se você precisar. Ele vai te olhar daquele jeito dele, mas não importa o quão bravo ele fique, você sabe que ele provavelmente já vai ter esquecido isso na manhã seguinte, porque eu acho que talvez ele seja um pouquinho bipolar. Ele vai conhecer o seu aluno, mesmo que ele não confie em você. Ele vai pegar arroz pra você e vai te encontrar na Torre Norte e usar camisetas confortáveis, sabe, só caso você precise de uma. Ele –

Er.

É.

Já chega disso.

Já chega disso mesmo.

_Droga._

Amos, Amos, Amos, Amos, Amos.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminin****o**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo terceiro dia**

**Observações Totais: 151**

Voltei para a sala comunal com James e vi Sirius deitado no sofá. Eu, então, bati na sua cabeça com o meu livro de Transfiguração. Ele gritou e esperneou e se enfureceu com o insulto, mas eu realmente não me importei com sua reclamação porque ele merecia.

A vida é bem melhor quando os seus alunos não estão tentando te matar.


	26. Capitulo 14 parte 1

**N/T: **Oi, gente! Desculpa pela demora, mas eu viajei e realmente nao tinha tempo...e agora por esses dias, primeiro tive um problema com a internet, depois com o computador...foi uma confusao ate descobrirem qual era o problema...e teve um dia que eu tentei atualizar aqui, mas o fanfiction estava com problema e nao consegui...parece q tudo estava conspirando para eu nao postar...hehehe...mas agora estou aqui...espero que gostem...aproveitem! E, claro, deixem reviews!!!! P.S.: Esta sem acento porque estou usando um computador desconfigurado...hehehe

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – parte 1 **

**As conseqüências do álcool e de quadribol**

**Terça-feira, 9 de outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 153**

**Sonhos são uma besteira total e completa.**

Sério, são sim. E apesar do que o Professor Freeman insiste na aula de Adivinhação, eles também não _significam _nada. Não mesmo. Eles não tem nenhum significado, aqui no mundo real. Quero dizer, uma vez eu tive um sonho onde eu tinha entrado para um circo, mas ao invés de ser um circo normal, era um circo de formigas. Mas eu não era uma formiga. Então eu acabei pisando nelas e matando todos os meus colegas de trabalho e os espectadores. E se lembra do sonho do chá e o da dança-da-cordinha? Todo mundo se lembra desse? Ele teve _alguma _relevância _em alguma coisa?_

Não.

Não, não teve.

A não ser o fato de que minha coluna pode ser bastante flexível, se você for pensar no assunto.

Mas isso é tudo.

Eu nunca levei a sério nenhum sonho que eu já tive, então por que eu deveria começar agora? Não deveria. Eu não deveria mesmo. Porque não importa o quanto eu estive…_relutantemente _considerando – mas mesmo assim, claro, não estou pronta para falar nisso – nestes últimos dias, eu _não _quero fazer o que eu fiz no sonho. _Não quero. _Pelo menos, não com a pessoa com quem eu estava fazendo. Eu faria com Amos, certamente, e com mais ninguém.

Não, não, _não._

Com mais ninguém.

Apesar de que eu devo admitir que eu sou um tanto criativa nos meus sonhos indecentes. Às vezes eu me surpreendo.

Merlin, talvez eu _seja _uma Piranha da Torre.

* * *

**Mais tarde, café da manhã no Salão Comunal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 153**

Sozinha no café da manhã, aparentemente. Um estado bem triste de fato, apesar de que talvez seja melhor desse jeito, com o meu subconsciente criando imagens mentais indecentes e loucas, como as que eu experimentei ontem à noite e tudo mais. Manter distância de uma certa pessoa provavelmente não seria a pior idéia que eu já tive. E apesar de todas as aparências, eu não estou realmente _sozinha _agora. Quero dizer, se eu estivesse, eu acho que eu poderia simplesmente chamar o meu amigo jovem e bonito Thomas Dunn, lá na mesa da Lufa-Lufa para me fazer companhia...mas, de qualquer forma, ele parece estar se divertindo lá, com seus amigos, derrubando suco de abóbora de sua boca como uma fonte, mirando um grupo de garotas sentadas um pouquinho mais no final da mesa.

Ah, amor juvenil.

É assim tão simples?

Sim.

E teria permanecido assim tão simples, se uma _certa _pessoa tivesse guardado suas piadas _idiotas_sobre suas cartas _idiotas _para si mesmo.

Essa pessoa idiota não merece nenhum tipo de afeição dos outros. Exceto talvez uma amizade. Mas só isso. Só isso _mesmo._

Porque, francamente, ele não é nem um pouquinho atraente. Fisicamente ou de qualquer outra forma. Ele não é.

Bem, exceto –

Não.

Não vou falar sobre isso. Não vou falar sobre isso _mesmo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Mais tarde, herbologia**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 153**

Encurralei Emma antes de Herbologia e perguntei se Mac já havia escrito alguma carta pra ela no verão e o que ela pensava sobre esse assunto. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo secreto para fazer tais perguntas, era simplesmente a minha natureza curiosa.

E onde eu estava esperando algum tipo de olhar curioso ou algum revirar de olhos, talvez acompanhado de "Hum, talvez. Mas era besteira, e não teve nenhum significado para mim ou pra ele", eu fiquei desesperadamente decepcionada e irritada quando, ao invés de indiferença, Emma ficou toda sonhadora e concordou com melancolia.

"Ah, sim", ela disse com um suspiro, praticamente perdendo o seu sentido de direção, enquanto nós andávamos na direção das estufas. Se eu não estivesse ali para guiá-la, ela provavelmente teria esbarrado em uma árvore ou algo assim. "Quando eu estive em Roma. Elas eram maravilhosas…bem, eu sempre ficava ansiosa para recebê-las".

"Eu lhe escrevi cartas quando você estava em Roma", foi minha resposta. "Você também ficava ansiosa para recebê-las?".

Emma revirou os olhos e me olhou de forma desaprovadora. "Não é _a mesma coisa_, Lily", ela disse, depois saiu andando na direção do seu lugar de forma muito raivosa.

Eu só posso concluir que Emma está obviamente maluca e não tem a mínima idéia do pequeno valor das cartas no mundo. Eu teria dito a ele, mas eu não queria ser responsável por quebrar o seu pobre e iludido coração.

Ei, espera um segundo...

Cartas.

_CARTAS._

É tão maluco que pode até _funcionar!

* * *

  
_

**Mais tarde, ainda em Herbologia**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 153**

_Você tem que escrever uma carta pra ela. – LE_

**O quê? Quem é?**

_Lily. Você tem que escrever uma carta pra ela, Mac. Como aquelas que você escreveu enquanto ela estava em Roma. O que você escreveu nelas, escreva de novo. Entendeu?_

**Eu…você não deveria estar prestando atenção?**

_Eu estou. Atenção rápida. Raízes de rigsbee e tudo mais. Eu consigo fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Agora, escreva a carta._

**Lily, eu não posso.**

_Escreva agora._

**Agora?**

_Foi o que eu disse, não foi?_

**Mas nós estamos no meio da aula de Herbologia!**

_Bem, é. E daí?_

**Eu não consigo fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.**

_Bem, não há tempo melhor que o presente para aprender, não é mesmo?_

**Eu pensei que você iria deixar isso em paz.**

_Dá onde você tirou essa idéia louca? Se você for namorar minha melhor amiga, Mac, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara agora – eu nunca deixo __nada__ em paz._

**Eu não estou namorando sua melhor amiga.**

_Você não vai se você não COMEÇAR A ESCREVER AQUELA CARTA IDIOTA. _

**Eu não posso escrever a carta.**

_Sim, você __pode._

**Não é assim tão simples.**

_Por que todo mundo vive __dizendo__ isso? Sim, __é__ assim tão simples!_

**Lily...**

_Olha, apenas pense sobre o assunto, ok? Eu estou lhe entregando o coração a garota em uma bandeja de prata e se você é covarde demais para pegá-la, então, tudo bem, viva sua vida sozinho e triste. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Fulton McGonough...Eu vou me __assegurar__ que Emma não fique desse jeito...com ou sem sua ajuda._

**Isso é uma ameaça?**

_È, é sim.

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 153**

Mac se mandou da estufa rápido demais para que eu pudesse o encurralar a fim de ameaçá-lo mais um pouquinho, mas tudo bem, porque eu acho que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer já da primeira vez. E eu realmente acho que não seja errado fazer esse ultimato. Afinal de contas, uma intrometida tem que fazer o que uma intrometida faz. Não é minha culpa que Mac seja um idiota e não concorde com o meu maravilhoso plano de escrever cartas. Talvez se ele não fosse assim tão idiota, eu não teria que recorrer a essas medidas drásticas.

Quero dizer, eu estou _tentando _ajudá-lo, pelo amor de Merlin. Por que ele simplesmente não pode cooperar?

E eu não acho que –

Ai, droga.

O que _ele _quer? Será que ele não percebe que eu não posso ficar perto dele agora?

Mil vezes droga.

Amos.

Amos, Amos, _AMOS.

* * *

  
_

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 154**

"O que você está aprontando agora, Infalível?".

Eu ia ignorá-lo – sério, eu ia, mas ele estava com aquela cara que me dizia que, apesar de qualquer tentativa minha de tentar provar o contrário, fingir que ele não existia não iria ser uma opção (sem levar em consideração qualquer idéia maluca sobre ele que está atualmente passando pela minha cabeça sem nenhuma explicação razoável). E, enquanto que isso normalmente não teria me impedido de forma alguma, ele então decidiu que seria uma boa idéia se sentar do meu lado no sofá. Depois disso, meu cérebro parou de funcionar apropriadamente. O que, sabe, não é nada bom.

E ele _realmente _não é assim tão bonito, ok?

_Merlin._

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando", eu respondi inocentemente, dando de ombros de um jeito meio descolado que eu certamente não estava sentindo por dentro. James me olhou.

"Não tente esconder agora", ele zombou, parecendo um pouquinho irritado, com o que eu pudesse ter me importado se eu mesmo não estivesse um pouquinho irritada com _ele _naquele momento por pensar que era ótimo e agradável ele se sentar do meu lado...perto de mim...até mesmo _falar comigo_, quando eu estou, no momento, emocionalmente e mentalmente abalada. "Emma pode não ter percebido, mas eu não era o único te observando se revirar a fim de passar os seus bilhetes para Mac". Ele parou e me lançou aquele seu olhar penetrante. "Eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido sua lição da última vez, Lily. _Não se meta_".

Ah, blá, blá, blá.

Sério, será que ele não percebe que é como se ele estivesse falando com as paredes? Eu sou uma _intrometida. _Isso é o que eu _faço. _

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando", eu repeti teimosamente, e depois afundei meu rosto em dos livros de Feitiços que estavam espalhados ali. Parecia uma boa resposta. James deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

"Eu não te entendo", ele murmurou, ficando um pouquinho impaciente agora.

Eu o olhei de forma questionadora por trás do meu livro. "Eu nunca esperei que você entendesse".

"_Eu _esperava que sim".

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo", eu lhe disse com uma batidinha consoladora em seu braço, antes de me lembrar que talvez não fosse uma das idéias mais geniais tocá-lo naquele momento, então, eu me afastei de novo. "Eu, muitas vezes, não me entendo. Agora, você vai me repreender? Porque, se você for, é melhor eu te avisar, quando você terminar, vai ser como se você nem tivesse começado, e eu acho que nós dois sabemos disso".

Isso, talvez, tenha sido uma ameaça sem base da minha parte, porque James consegue ser extremamente persuasivo quando ele quer ser, mas ele pareceu não aceitá-la.

"Isso é porque você não _ouve_", ele murmurou.

"Hum? O que você disse, James? Eu não estava te escutando".

Isso fez com que ele risse, mesmo que ele parecesse um pouquinho nervoso por ter rido. Ás vezes, eu acho que é melhor se alegrar com a minha esperteza e palhaçadas. Ás vezes, eu sou engraçada demais para meu próprio bem.

"Você vai me matar um dia desses, Infalível", ele me disse com um suspiro.

"Bem, eu tenho uns jeitos bem piores de fazer isso", eu respondi com um sorriso.

Então, nós dois rimos como um par de malucos, porque às vezes, quando as coisas estão extremamente desconfortáveis e você não está completamente certa do porquê seu corpo está reagindo a outro corpo de uma maneira bem diferente e tão repentinamente – apesar de não ser completamente _desagradável _– o que mais há pra se fazer além de rir?

Nada. É isso.

Porque a opção alternativa é realmente _pensar_ sobre o porquê disto estar acontecendo, e eu com certeza não vou fazer _isso._

Com certeza _não._

Hunf.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações totais: 155**

Eu perguntei pra Grace o que ela pensava sobre sentimentos repentinos e levemente inquietantes, apesar de não serem, surpreendentemente desagradáveis, em relação a outros seres humanos. Ela parou de olhar para a porcaria de seu livro e sorriu com maldade.

"Sentindo algum tipo de tensão sexual não resolvida, Piranha da Torre?", ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

"Hum, não", eu não acho. "Essa é uma pergunta hipotética, Gracie. Eu estou simplesmente procurando por opções variadas".

"Bem, a minha opinião é de que você deveria agarrá-lo", ela respondeu.

"Não é...quer saber de uma coisa?", eu exclamei lançando Grace, que estava sorrindo, um olhar irritado. "Esquece. Esquece. A partir deste momento, você oficialmente _não tem importância _na minha vida".

Então, eu bufei de raiva e bafejei e fui deitar na minha cama até que Grace decidiu _piorar_ as coisas ao perguntar, "Eu pensei que Amos Diggory fosse a luz da sua vida e do seu mundo?".

"Ele _é"_.

"Não está parecendo, Lil".

É disso que eu estou com medo.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quarto dia**

**Observações Totais: 155**

Ás vezes eu acho que tudo o que eu preciso é um empurrãozinho na direção certa.

Ficar com as minhas próprias estratégias realmente nunca funciona muito bem, funciona?

Eu não estava planejando descer para jantar, achando a possibilidade de sentar em tamanha proximidade com algumas pessoas..._polêmicas_....por um longo período de tempo não parecia muito apetitoso agora que eu estou com tanta coisa na cabeça. Eu tinha, então, planejado permanecer no meu dormitório, me afundando na minha cama confortável, terminar as montanhas e montanhas de tarefas que eu não tive vontade de fazer nos últimos dias. Eu teria ficado perfeitamente contente com tal plano, mas como sempre, isso não parecia estar acontecendo. Infelizmente para mim (e talvez para a humanidade) Carrie Lloyd e Elisabeth Saunders pareciam que tinham montado guarda lá, fazendo Merlin sabe o quê. E considerando que eu ainda estava me esforçando para ficar fora do caminho da Saunders e sua pessoa indubitavelmente orgulhosa, por causa daquela coisa toda de eu não estar realmente namorando James, eu consegui sair furtivamente do quarto, enquanto as duas estavam no banheiro. Eu guardaria esse confronto para outro dia.

No entanto, para não ficar deprimida, eu descobri que eu poderia evitar facilmente as massas em minha casa longe da minha casa, a biblioteca. Pode até parecer meio maluco isso, mas eu preferiria muito mais passar uma grande quantidade de tempo com Madame Pince do que eu com a Elisabeth Saunders, aquela que ainda não disse nada mas que _tem _que saber que eu não estou realmente namorando James Potter.

A vida é muito mais simples desse jeito. É sim.

Evitar e ignorar.

A história da minha vida.

Então, com esse plano firmemente plantado na minha cabeça, eu peguei os meus livros e materiais necessários e desci as escadas, fazendo o familiar caminho até a biblioteca. Minha mente estava relativamente em paz, com esse _particular_ caminho familiar sendo feito sem nenhuma ameaça de morte no final, como eu já havia pensado antes.

É chocante como apenas uma coisinha pode mudar a perspectiva de uma pessoa.

Hunf.

Meio distraída, eu admito, eu estava descendo as escadas do quarto andar quando eu deparei com ele.

E eu posso dizer como eu fiquei _aliviada _de vê-lo?

Muito aliviada.

Um alívio esclarecedor.

Um alívio muito _necessário._

Como um respiro de ar puro, lá estava o meu amor, Amos Diggory, mostrando-se bastante arrojado com um casaco vermelho e suas vestes da escola, sorrindo pra mim enquanto ele descia as escadas, provavelmente indo para o Salão Comunal jantar. Se isso é possível, eu estava ainda mais feliz de vê-lo do eu normalmente fico. Parando no degrau onde ele estava, eu sorri de volta e quase me derreti por causa de sua maravilhosa beleza.

"Lily!", ele sorriu como um deus. "Indo jantar?".

Eu neguei com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo como uma louca. "Biblioteca, na verdade", eu respondi, dando de ombros, lhe mostrando a pilha de livros que eu estava carregando comigo. "Eu tenho umas tarefas que tenho que terminar. E você? Jantar?".

Amos assentiu com a cabeça, seu cabelo castanho caindo um pouquinho em seu rosto com o movimento. "É, estou morrendo de fome". **Ele** olhou para mim, olhou para os meus livros, e depois olhou para o final da escada. "Por que você não janta comigo?", ele perguntou, mostrando-se mais adorável do que deveria ser permitido. "A biblioteca pode esperar, não pode?".

Meu sorriso congelou em meu rosto.

Jantar com Amos?

_Jantar com Amos?_

Biblioteca?

Que biblioteca?

"Ah! Er, é. É, eu acho que a biblioteca pode esperar", eu murmurei horrivelmente, apesar de estar impressionada por ter conseguido dizer alguma coisa, considerando o sorriso de proporções catastróficas que estava em meu rosto. "Jantar seria demais. Ótimo".

Eu descobri, repentinamente, que talvez eu estivesse com um pouquinho de fome.

Quero dizer, eu sempre encontro espaço para arroz.

E Amos.

Eu nunca consigo me enjoar de Amos.

Então, eu fui com meu amor até o Salão Comunal, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa onde eu não posso dizer que eu já comi antes, mas pelo menos não foi uma experiência completamente desagradável. Quero dizer, todo mundo foi perfeitamente legal e eu **sentei** do lado do Amos (!!!), tocando de leve em seu ombro às vezes (!!!!!)...então, sério, arroz e Amos, o que mais uma garota poderia querer? Quero dizer, a conversa envolvia Quadribol, mas eu acho que estou começando a me ajustar com isso tudo agora. Uma habilidade adquirida, sabe, com todo o abuso que eu sofro na mesa da Grifinória.

E quem precisa de conversa quando se tem Amos Diggory pra se olhar?

Certamente, eu não.

Certamente não.

"Eu acho que nós podemos adiar", Amos estava dizendo para um de seus companheiros de Quadribol, enquanto nós estávamos terminando nosso jantar. Ele tagarelou bastante por décadas e décadas e eu tinha parado de escutar e estava admirando suas finas sobrancelhas. "Nós estamos em ótima forma". Então, do nada, e logo quando eu estava mentalmente sonhando em agarrá-lo bem ali naquele momento, em cima da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e no meio do Salão Principal lotado, ele se virou pra mim. "O que você acha, Lily?", ele perguntou, sorrindo um pouco. "Nós temos chance de vencer seu time?".

Um pouco assustada ao ser requisitada bem durante os sonhos indecentes, minha cabeça se virou para Amos e seus amigos. Todos estavam me olhando com muita atenção. "Me desculpe, o quê?", eu perguntei, os olhando inexpressivamente.

"Primeiranistas dizem que Potter está sofrendo com a pressão", um dos garotos sentados perto de nós disse, olhando bem pra mim. Eu não gostei dele. Ele simplesmente me dava a impressão…eu não sei…aquele ar de _me odiar. _"Monitor chefe e capitão de quadribol – eles andam dizendo isso freqüentemente". Ele estufou o peito de uma forma bastante pomposa antes de declarar bem alto, "Nós vamos acabar com eles no Sábado!".

Montes de assovios e gritos foram ouvidos ao redor da mesa, enquanto a Lufa-Lufa inteira parecia alegrar-se com a derrota de James. Eu olhei pro idiota que tinha começado a coisa toda, quem ainda estava mostrando-se superior e todo-poderoso em seu lugar bem na minha frente.

Eu pensei ser minha pessoal tarefa grifinória acabar um pouco com a onda dele.

"Sabe, isso é meio engraçado", eu disse, batendo com meus dedos no meu queixo, já que os assovios e gritos tinham cessado um pouco.

"O que é engraçado?", o Garoto Pomposo perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando um pouco.

"Bem, é só que...bem, pelo o que _eu _ouvi...", eu parei, dissimulando um olhar preocupado enquanto eu continuava, sacudindo minha cabeça, empurrando o resto de arroz no meu prato com o meu garfo. "Ah, não. Talvez eu não devesse dizer nada...".

"O quê?".

"O que é, Lily?".

"Sim, vá em frente, nos diga!", o Garoto Pomposo disse, parecendo ansioso.

Era tudo muito patético se você fosse pensar no assunto. Eu os tinha bem na palma da minha mão.

Com uma congratulação mental, eu dei de ombros sem poder fazer nada. "bem...é só que pelo o que _eu_ ouvi – e eu tenho meus contatos, sabe. Alguns dos meus melhores amigos são do time de Quadribol da Grifinória – bem...é só que...".

"Só _o quê?_", Amos perguntou, participando juntamente com o grupo embevecido de ouvintes. Por um segundo eu parei, sem saber se seria do meu interesse continuar com essa pequena artimanha. Tudo bem eu mentir para o Garoto Pomposo e o resto do time idiota da Lufa-Lufa, mas para o Amos?

Eu não tinha certeza.

Mas, então, o Garoto Pomposo deixou escapar mais um de seus chamados de "Vitória da Lufa-Lufa!" e Amos se juntou ao barulho. E apesar de eu amá-lo desesperadamente, ninguém consegue ver o nome da sua boa casa ser massacrado por um insolente Garoto Pomposo e seus amigos. Mesmo que um de seus amigos seja o seu futuro marido.

Seria um insulto altíssimo para o bom e velho Godric se eu não tivesse feito alguma coisa. Sério, teria sido.

"Então, o que foi isso que você ouviu?", Amos perguntou de novo, depois que as aclamações tinham cessado mais uma vez. Eu hesitei só por um segundo, e depois pensei no pobre Godric se remexendo de vergonha em seu túmulo, antes de esquecer das minhas dúvidas e deixar minha boca fazer o que ela sabe fazer de melhor.

Mentir.

Ela é tão _brilhantemente boa_ em mentir.

"Eles estão de olho na sua defesa", eu revelei rapidamente, mexendo a cabeça de forma que eu esperava que fosse uma maneira bem convincente. Á minha volta, olhos se arregalaram e eu aceitei isso como um incentivo pra continuar. "James disse que vocês moveram...er...Carlyle, é, é isso, Carlyle...bem, que vocês a colocaram no ataque e que ela é horrível. Grifinória não vai dar atenção a seu ataque, apenas a sua defesa. Então, eu tomaria cuidado se fosse vocês, em?".

Eu esperava que nenhum deles pudesse ver através de mim. Eu estava mentindo horrivelmente. Quero dizer, francamente, o que eu sei sobre Quadribol? Mas, por sorte, nenhum desses garotos pareciam estar cientes da minha completa falta de aptidão para o quadribol. E eles obviamente não me conheciam bem, porque se eles conhecessem, eles com certeza não pensariam que eu daria informações para o time adversário da Grifinória. Há! Até parece! De certa forma, este era um pagamento justo por pensarem coisas horríveis de mim. Quero dizer, eu posso não saber muito sobre quadribol, mas eu _realmente _sei que no final da conversa que ocorreu durante o café da manhã alguns dias atrás, James e Marley ignoraram completamente o meu ótimo conselho de tomar cuidado tanto com a defesa, quanto com o ataque da Lufa-Lufa e eles decidiram manter sua atenção principalmente no ataque.

Eu não vi qual seria o problema de contar uma versão levemente alterada daquela conversa.

Quero dizer, eles não deveriam estar procurando por dicas de qualquer forma.

É.

É, de fato, eles não deviam.

Eles deveriam se envergonhar.

Eu sabia que meu plano tinha dado certo quando a mesa toda começou a rir e o Garoto Pomposo chamou mais um brinde para seu time brilhante. Com seu rosto brilhando de felicidade, Amos se virou para mim depois de brindar com alguns de seus amigos e me lançou mais um de seus maravilhosos sorrisos. Eu senti um pouquinho de remorso por ter mentido só por algum tempo, mas depois eu pensei no fato de que Amos _também _pensou que eu iria trair minha própria casa, e depois pensei que talvez ele merecesse uma boa lição.

Era óbvio que eu tinha que fazer alguns ajustes antes de me tornar a Sra. Amos Diggory.

O jantar ficou bem alegre depois disso, com nenhum daqueles idiotas sentados ao meu redor percebendo que eu tinha acabado de mentir pra eles cruelmente. Eu tentei não parecer orgulhosa demais de mim mesma, mas sério, como eu não poderia se eu acabei de enganar uma casa inteira de forma tão inteligente? Quero dizer, uma garota tem que lhe dar _algum _tipo de respeito. Não é como se eu fizesse coisas que valessem algum respeito muito frequentemente.  
Ninguém pareceu estar inclinado a sair do Salão Principal depois disso, apesar do fato de que todos já haviam terminado o jantar há **décadas** atrás. E apesar de que eu teria ficado feliz em permanecer ao lado de Amos pelo resto da noite ( e pelo resto da minha vida), eu sabia que estava ficando tarde e que a desculpa de que 'Eu estava me regozijando com a glória do meu amor' não seria apropriada para eu não fazer as minhas tarefas. Então, foi com um coração extremamente pesado que eu suavemente informei Amos e o resto dos amigos idiotas que eu tinha que ir.

"Não vá", foi o que o Garoto Pomposo exclamou, enquanto eu começava a me levantar do meu lugar. Ele parecia ter se animado bastante comigo desde que ele pensou que eu tinha entregado à Lufa-Lufa a partida de sábado em uma bandeja de prata. "Eu tenho uma piada? Você não quer ouvir a piada?".

Hum, não.

"Talvez uma outra hora", eu respondi diplomaticamente, porque entrarna lista negra de um dos amigos do marido – mesmo um totalmente débil mental como o Garoto Pomposo – não é nunca uma opção plausível. O Garoto Pomposo pareceu ficar bastante desapontado com a minha resposta, mas ele rapidamente se recuperou quando os gritos animados da Lufa-Lufa começaram de novo. Pegando os meus livros do chão, eu coloquei minha mochila no ombro e me virei para Amos, que tinha se levantado junto comigo.

"Então…te vejo na aula de Runas?", eu perguntei com um sorriso. Amos concordou.

"Te vejo em Runas", ele disse.

Mas isso não foi tudo o que ele fez.

Não.

Ele também me beijou.

ELE ME BEIJOU.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E, quero dizer, tudo bem, foi só um selinho na bochecha, não um daqueles beijos reais e dramáticos, dignos de filme que eu poderia rever e rever na minha mente, enquanto eu me preparasse para dormir, mas essa não é a questão. A questão é que seus lábios de deuses tocaram a minha pessoa. TOCARAM A MINHA PESSOA.

Eu provavelmente nunca mais vou tomar banho.

...ou, sabe, talvez eu vá, mas eu tomarei _muito _cuidado para não deixar minha bochecha molhar demais.

Mas, talvez, a melhor parte sobre o beijo de Amos super agradável mas um pouco casto tenha sido a percepção que trouxe junto com ele.

Porque, francamente, como eu poderia começar a _considerar _gostar de outra pessoa, quando um simples beijinho de Amos me deixa tão animada assim? Como eu poderia?

Eu não posso.

Eu simplesmente não posso.

E _isso_, meu amigo, é a razão pela qual eu preciso de um empurrãozinho na direção certa.

Porque sozinha, eu chego nas conclusão mais erradas.

* * *

**Sexta-feira, 10 de outubro, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 157**

Eu acredito que não seja uma surpresa que eu esteja de bom humor essa manhã, apesar do fato de que eu estou novamente tomando meu café da manhã sozinha.

Na verdade, eu queria que James e Marley estivessem aqui. Não porque eu repentinamente tenha adquirido um interesse em conversar sobre quadribol – por favor, como se _isso _fosse acontecer algum dia – mas porque eu acho que eles iriam adorar por eu ter enganado a casa inteira da Lufa-Lufa por eles. Eu posso imaginar a risada deliciosa de Marley e a expressão chocada de James por Lily Evans, amiga aparentemente inocente e aparentemente sem nenhuma aptidão para o Quadribol, ser diabolicamente inteligente.

Ninguém pode dizer que eu não faço nada pela minha casa agora.

Eu queria contar a Grace sobre isso ontem à noite, mas quando eu voltei da biblioteca, ela já estava dormindo, e hoje de manhã ela foi treinar antes de eu me levantar. No entanto, eu contei pra Emma, e apesar dela ter me lançado um daqueles seus olhares de 'mentir não é coisa _boa_, Lily', eu sabia que ela tinha achado tudo muito engraçado também.

Algumas mentirinhas aqui, alguns beijinhos ali…eu diria que as possibilidades de hoje estão parecendo bem promissoras.

É.

É, estão sim.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações totais: 157**

Grace não apareceu no café da manhã como ela sempre faz depois do treino – morrendo de fome e fedendo a quadribol, um cheiro que eu descobri que não pode ser eliminado, mesmo com múltiplos banhos e limpezas. Eu fiquei preocupada por meio segundo, e depois decidi que ela provavelmente estava bem e que James, o louco Capitão de Quadribol, provavelmente tinha decidido aumentar o tempo do treino, com a partida amanhã e tudo mais. Quero dizer, nenhum deles – Grace, Sirius ou James – passaram no Salão Principal como eles sempre fazem. Eles tinham que estar juntos, fazendo sei lá o que eles fazem no treino de quadribol.

Eu não estava preocupada. Não estava mesmo.

"Ela tem que vir pra aula", Emma disse, enquanto nós estávamos indo para as masmorras para a aula de Poções. Gracie ainda estava desaparecida. Emma não parecia muito preocupada com eles, também, e isso era reconfortante. "Vamos esperá-la do lado de fora da sala", ela continuou logicamente. "Quero dizer, ela tem que entrar pela porta, não é?".

"É o que esperamos", eu respondi secamente, porque se alguém poderia encontrar um outro jeito, eu sabia que seria aquele grupo louco de doidões.

Mas nós esperamos…e esperamos…e esperamos pelo que pareceu anos e anos, observando todo mundo do sétimo ano entrar na sala de Poções, mas o time de quadribol da grifinória continuava com seu paradeiro desconhecido. E eu não _queria _ficar preocupada com a coisa toda. Quero dizer, eu sabia que se eu começasse a entrar em pânico, pensando em todas as coisas malucas que poderiam acontecer naquele campo de quadribol, eu simplesmente me conduziria a um ataque inútil de fúria e, no final do dia, teria tudo sido em vão, porque Grace e James e até mesmo Sirius – que eu ainda não sei se perdoei pela coisa toda com o MJ – iriam entrar nas masmorras apenas alguns segundos depois da aula ter começado, com pequenos sorrisos inocentes, dando de ombros, perfeitamente saudáveis e com desculpas horríveis sobre o mau funcionamento das vassouras ou alguma coisa assim. E, então, eu teria que me bater _de novo_, por ter transformado nada em algo enorme e eu me prometi que eu vou parar de fazer isso assim tão freqüentemente.

Eles estavam _bem._

Eu sabia que eles estavam.

"Vamos entrar", eu disse pra Emma, no que eu esperava ser um tom de voz pelo menos semi-confiante, depois de nós termos esperado mais dez minutos em vão e os segundos que restavam para que a aula começasse. Emma me olhou de forma incerta.

"Onde eles estão?", ela murmurou, suspirando suavemente, enquanto ela dava mais olhada no corredor. Eu tentei não notar que ela parecia preocupada. Nós não tínhamos motivo para estarmos preocupadas, afinal de contas. Nenhum motivo.

Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer o mais tranqüila possível, apesar de Emma continuar parecendo mais do que um pouquinho aflita com a coisa toda. Eu estava prestes a deixar escapar mais uma tirada segura sobre como era inútil nos preocuparmos à toa quando, repentinamente, duas cabeças saíram da sala de Poções para o corredor.

Duas cabeças familiares.

Duas cabeças nem um pouquinho reconfortantes.

"Eles ainda não chegaram?", Remus perguntou, indo pro corredor, Peter logo atrás. Eu neguei com a cabeça, ignorando avidamente os alarmes retumbantes que gritavam '_Por_ uma_ que os marotos não sabem onde eles estão? Por que eles não __sabem__?_' e os olhares que Peter e Remus estavam trocando que estavam dizendo a mesma coisa.

Porque eles estavam bem.

Eu sabia que estavam.

"Tenho certeza que eles já estão chegando", eu disse, movimentando minha cabeça de forma bem decisiva, apesar de não estar inteiramente certa de quem no grupo eu estava tentando convencer deste fato. Eu olhei na direção de Remus e ele também estava concordando com sua cabeça, apesar dele não parecer que acreditasse nisso também. "Eles estão bem", eu disse, pegando a mão de Emma a puxando na direção da porta. "Vamos entrar. Eles já estão chegando. Já estão chegando".

Eu não sei o que foi – se foi porque eu disse, ou alguma outra força estranha da natureza – mas assim que as palavras "estão chegando" saíram da minha boca, o som milagroso de passos reverberou pelos corredores. Como se fôssemos um, o nosso grupo – Emma, Peter, Remus e eu – nos viramos na direção dos ecos. E para o nosso vasto e eterno alívio, Grace e Sirius apareceram no final do corredor.

Eles estavam bem.

...ou eles estavam, pelo menos até eu chegar perto deles, de qualquer forma.

Eu acho que eu estava mais do um pouquinho preocupada com eles, porque assim que eu os vi, eu acho que eu fiquei um pouquinho maluca.

Mas, sério, isso ainda é uma surpresa?

"Onde vocês _estavam?_", eu exclamei, encontrando os dois ofegantes no meio do corredor, olhando de cara feia. Mas, sério, eles mereciam. Eles já deveriam ter percebido que eu sou uma pessimista incontrolável. "Vocês têm idéia de que horas são? Abbott vai escolher a próxima poção que nós vamos estudar a qualquer minuto e vocês decidiram escolher justo _hoje_ para chegarem atrasados?". Quando nenhum dos dois parecia ter uma resposta, eu reclamei ainda mais. "Então? Vocês não têm nada a dizer?". Nenhum dos dois parecia ter. Ou talvez fosse o fato de que nenhum dos dois estavam conseguindo respirar direito ainda, eu não sei. Frustrada com o silêncio deles, eu escolhi meu próximo alvo. "E cadê o outro idiota-e-meio?", eu exigi. "Cadê o James?".

Ninguém parecia ter uma resposta pra essa pergunta também. Ainda com raiva, eu estava prestes a continuar repreendê-los até que eu recebesse alguma resposta, quando Grace finalmente conseguiu sair de seu estado de hiperventilação e dizer duas palavras desalentadoras.

"Ala Hospitalar".

A reação foi instantânea.

"_Onde?_", eu exclamei.

"O que aconteceu?", Emma implorou.

"Merda", Remus disse, parecendo como se ele quisesse muito se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Sirius e Grace ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Grace sacudindo sua cabeça tristemente e Sirius parecendo muito como se ele quisesse socar a parede mais próxima. Seus olhos raivosos se viraram pra nós, ansiosamente esperando para ouvir o que tinha acontecido.

"Quebrou sua mão", ele finalmente nos disse entre dentes. "Um balaço perdido. Vocês devia ter visto. A porcaria esmagou metade dos ossos de sua mão".

Todos se encolheram quando a informação entraram nas nossas cabeças.

James estava na Ala Hospitalar...houve um acidente...metade dos ossos de sua mão foram esmagados...

E todo o tempo eu estive tentando não me preocupar. A única vez que eu consigo semi-controlar minhas emoções extremamente zelosas, alguém se machuca. _Gravemente_ ferido, se a reação de Sirius for algum indício.

Tinha que ser.

Tinha que ser.

Sirius começou a falar um pouquinho mais depois disso, nos contando resumidamente o acidente, mas eu não ouvi muita coisa. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era no pobre James e o no idiota do Garoto Pomposo ontem, dizendo a seus amigos que tudo era demais para ele – que James não conseguiria lidar com o fato de ser Capitão e Monitor chefe. Eu pensei sobre como James pareceu estressado no dia da nossa aula particular, mesmo com todas as suas brincadeiras. Eu pensei em como ele tinha trabalhado e se esforçado por essa partida, só para ver tudo ser arrancado dele no último segundo.

Não parecia ser justo.

"Foi a mão direita?", Peter perguntou, me tirando dos meus próprios pensamentos mórbidos. Sirius negou com a cabeça.

"Esquerda", ele murmurou, e os garotos ergueram a cabeça em surpresa por um momento, mas Sirius simplesmente sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não importa", ele continuou, amargurado. "McGonagall está lá em cima, tendo um ataque, tentando colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça de Pomfrey, mas não está adiantando merda nenhuma. Prongs não está falando com ninguém – eu não ficaria surpreso se ele já tivesse se jogado da janela por agora. Pomfrey disse que ele vai ficar bom até amanhã, mas quem sabe?". Sua voz morreu enquanto ele olhava feio. "Todo esse trabalho", ele murmurou. "Toda essa _merda_ de trabalho por _nada_".

Primeiro, eu não sabia o que dizer. O que eu sabia sobre recuperação de ferimentos de quadribol? O que eu sabia sobre mão esquerda ou mão direita e o que elas **tinham** a ver com tudo isso? Mas eu senti as palavras saindo da minha boca, mesmo sabendo que elas não fariam diferença nenhuma no final.

"Ele vai ficar bem", eu tentei com um aceno de cabeça falsamente-decidido. Alguns olhares raivosos foram lançados na minha direção, mas eu os ignorei. "Ele vai!", eu insisti de novo. "Pomfrey sabe o que ela está fazendo. E James não deixaria um ferimento idiota impedi-lo de jogar, deixaria? Não. Não, eu não acho que ele deixaria! Ele jogaria mesmo sem nenhum membro do corpo e com pneumonia crônica se ele tivesse escolha!".

Parecia um forte argumento pra mim, e Merlin sabia que era verdade. Não importa o que acontecesse, James nunca deixava coisas como uns ossos quebrados impedi-_lo_ de jogar _suas _partidas de quadribol. O garoto preferiria se apunhalar, e _disso _eu tinha certeza. Mas por algum motivo – apesar do fato de que entre todas as pessoas, _ela _deveria entender o grau de insanidade por Quadribol de James Potter – Grace começou a sacudir a cabeça de forma arrependida.

"Ele pode não ter escolha", ela explicou com um suspiro, dando de ombros. "Se sua mão não curar de forma apropriada, Pomfrey não deixará jogá-lo. Ela nos disse que não deixaria. Não importa que não seja a mão que ele arremessa. Não importa o quanto ele queira estar lá no jogo. A louca não dá a mínima pra isso".

"McGonagall não vai aceitar isso", Emma insistiu, porque é claro que todos nós sabíamos que McGonagall não aceitaria. O fato de que Sirius já havia mencionado que ela estava lá em cima causando confusão era prova suficiente disso, mas Grace simplesmente sacudiu sua cabeça de novo.

"Ela está tentando lutar contra isso", ela admitiu. "Mas ela tem tanto controle da situação quanto nós".

E parecia que esse controle era zero.

Ninguém pareceu querer falar mais depois disso, e nós ainda tínhamos aula. Com corações pesados, nós todos nos arrastamos para a sala de Poções, ignorando os avisos de Abbott sobre atrasos. Se ela percebeu que James não estava ali, ela não disse nada.

Isso tudo não parece justo: James na Ala Hospitalar. Ele não merece isso. Ele merece entrar naquele campo, jogando com todo o seu coração e ganhar pela Grifinória. Talvez, _tenha _sido demais pra ele. E, talvez, seja parcialmente minha culpa, por não ser uma boa parceira o suficiente...eu não sei. Tudo o que eu sei é que ele não merece isso.

Eu só não sei o que nós poderíamos fazer sobre isso.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Transfiguração**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 157**

McGonagall está parecendo como se alguém tivesse matado seu bichinho de estimação.

Tudo parece tão triste, e eu nem mesmo _gosto _de Quadribol.

Eu não pude ir ver James depois da aula de Poções porque a idiota da Abbott – que eu tenho certeza que planejou isso tudo em sua mente idiota e deformada – fez com que nós, pobres e desalentados grifinórios não pudéssemos ir consolar o nosso amigo e capitão em hora de necessidade, prendendo a mim, Grace e Sirius depois da aula para limparmos a bagunça, porque ela insistiu que nós estávamos 'atrapalhando sua aula' ou algo assim, apesar de nós não estarmos fazendo isso. Nós estávamos simplesmente conversando sobre o pobre James e sua condição de ferido e como nós devíamos ir visitá-lo na Ala Hospitalar imediatamente e animá-lo bastante antes que ele passasse um grande período de tempo com a Madame Pomfrey e o bando de elfos malignos dela e eles o deixassem tão louco a ponto dele querer se matar para se livrar da pura tortura disso tudo. Mas Abbott se importava com isso? Ela sabia que não era por desrespeito que nós estávamos conversando, mas por verdadeira e compreensível compaixão por um ser humano camarada?

Não.

Ela simplesmente nos deu umas escovas e sorriu com seu sorriso sádico e foi embora.

E depois ela ainda se pergunta _por que _ninguém gosta dela?

Hunf.

Hunf duplo.

E agora nós temos que esperar depois das aulas para ir lá vê-lo, porque Madame Pomfrey tem agora essa coisa nova de não deixar ninguém ir fazer visita na hora do almoço por causa desse caso sórdido que aconteceu com o namorado de Vicki Linton, que ia para a Ala Hospitalar dar uns amassos nela, enquanto Pomfrey estava no seu intervalo de almoço, e ela acabou entrando bem na hora e o castelo inteiro tremeu com sua força e fúria e tudo mais. Mas quando as aulas terminarem, James provavelmente já vai ter sido liberado da Ala Hospitalar, ou talvez ele já vai ter cometido suicídio.

Pobre James.

Pobre McGonagall.

Pobre Grifinória.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Almoço no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 157**

Ai, é tudo tão triste. Olha só o que chegou pra mim durante o almoço:

_Querida Lily,_

_Oi, amor, e obrigada por seu adorável bilhete. É sempre bom saber como você está. Me desculpe por não poder lhe responder a sua carta anterior, mas seu pai está bastante ocupado naquele escritório e eu assumi mais algumas responsabilidades no Clube das Mulheres, e eu simplesmente não tive tempo de me sentar e respirar! Mas isso não significa que eu não te ame e que eu não tenha saudades tremendas de você! _

_Sabe, que coincidência você me pedir os bombons, porque eu tenho que lhe contar, sua Tia __Mae __esteve aqui um outro dia e eu disse a ela, "Mae, sabe o que nós não fazemos há um bom tempo? Bombons. Vamos fazer alguns, Mae". E sua Tia Mae adorou a idéia e nós fizemos um montão de bombons! Isso foi outro dia, eu te juro. Então, eu tenho mais do que bombons suficientes para lhe dar, se seu amigo James está assim com tanta fome como você diz que ele está. E por falar no seu amigo James...você sabe o que dizem, não sabe, querida?_

_O caminho para o coração de um homem é através do estômago!_

_Ele é _esse _tipo de amigo, querida? Eu acho que você não tem esse tipo de amigo já há um bom tempo. A última vez foi...aquele Davis, não é? E monitor-chefe...bem, seu pai vai gostar, não acha? Não que eu vá falar algo sobre isso com ele, claro! O coração de uma mulher é sua própria prerrogativa! Além disso, você sabe como seu pai fica. Ninguém nunca é bom o suficiente para sua Lily. Mas eu tenho certeza que esse James é esplêndido e que eu vou gostar muito dele, mesmo que seu pai não goste._

_Eu te amo e sinto sua falta. Se cuida, Lily._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

Minha mãe é tão completamente louca de tão boba.

Francamente, _'o caminho para o coração de um homem'..._que besteira. Eu já mencionei Amos umas_ milhares _de vezes, mas ela já disse alguma coisa sobre _ele?_ Já entendeu o fato de que, 'Ei, essa é a décima segunda vez que minha filha fala desse garoto. Será que ele tem alguma importância em sua pobre vida?'. Não, claro que não! Ela me ignora completamente. Mas é eu mencionar uma vez o _monitor-chefe _e, oh, de repente ela está planejando um casamento e me colocando na cama de James por trás das costas de papai.

É um programa de televisão pra passar _bem _tarde.

Mas eu tenho certeza que James vai ficar muito, muito feliz em receber os bombons, sem levar em consideração quem minha mãe está ou não colocando em sua cama. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem feliz e bem menos suicida quando ele perceber que o mundo – inclusive a minha mãe – o ama, sem se importar se seu ferimento em sua mão-que-não-arremessa custe a partida de amanhã ou não.

Ou pelo menos, _eu _vou amá-lo assim mesmo. O resto do mundo pode levar um pouquinho de tempo para superar a coisa toda, mas como eu disse, isso é o que acontece quando você se envolve com quadribol. Não é bom para a saúde.

Ah, é tudo tão triste.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 159**

Eu vi o Garoto Pomposo perambulando pelos corredores gritando 'Vitória para Lufa-Lufa' de novo, o que me fez acreditar que talvez, apesar de nossas tentativas de manter em segredo para o mundo, eles descobriram sobre James assim mesmo.

E, sério, não é minha culpa eu tê-lo enfeitiçado.

O garoto merecia.

Ele estava sendo anormalmente barulhento. Perturbando a paz e tudo mais.

E não é como seu alguém me _viu _fazendo isso, de qualquer forma.

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, Ainda em História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 159**

Tudo bem, aquilo era mentira. Talvez alguém tenha me _visto. _Isso veio voando de trás da minha mesa:

**Sabe, para uma santinha insistente, você realmente tem grande criatividade com Feitiços, Evans. Aplausos. – SB**

Ahhhhh, _droga.

* * *

  
_

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminine do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 161**

James se trancou em seu dormitório.

E parece que ele não vai sair de lá tão cedo.

Eu fui para a sala comunal com Grace e Emma depois da aula de Feitiços, para nos encontrarmos com o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, que estava planejando ir conosco lá para a Ala Hospitalar para animarmos James. Eu ia levar os bombons da minha mãe, achando que se tudo ficasse na pior e a mão não-lançadora de James não conseguisse se recuperar adequadamente e ele ficasse super deprimido porque ele não pode jogar e, portanto, o deixando muito triste, seu time triste e sua _casa _inteira triste...bem, sabe, cairia bem um pouquinho de bombom. Não que vá consertar as coisas, claro, mas provavelmente vai fazê-lo se sentir um pouquinho melhor. Pelo menos pelos poucos minutos que ele gasta para devorá-los.

Talvez eu devesse escrever para mamãe e pedir mais bombons de reserva...

Mas quando Grace, Emma e eu entramos na sala comunal, nós ficamos bastante perplexas ao descobrirmos que as únicas pessoas nos esperando eram os marotos, que estavam agrupados nos sofás perto da lareira. Confusa com isso, mas não exatamente chateada porque eu não estava exatamente _adorando _o fato de que eu teria que passar tempo com o louco time de quadribol e todas as suas insanidades quadribolísticas por um grande tempo, eu olhei em direção a Grace e Emma, para ver se elas sabiam o porquê da falta de insanidade, mas elas pareciam estar tão confusas quanto eu.

"Cadê todo mundo?", Emma perguntou, também olhando para os solitários marotos.

"Será que eles já foram?", eu sugeri, esperando que fosse isso. Mas pelo jeito que os marotos estavam tão agrupados, parecendo não muito satisfeitos com alguma coisa, eu estava pensando que esse provavelmente não seria o caso. Seguindo Grace, nós fomos até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Ei", Grace disse quando nos aproximamos dos garotos. "O que está acontecendo? Cadê – ".

Mas ela nem conseguiu terminar sua pergunta. Não era necessário. Parecendo bastante aflito, Peter interrompeu Grace antes que ela pudesse perguntar onde todo mundo estava e disse, "Ele se trancou no dormitório".

"Quem se trancou no dormitório?", eu perguntei, naquele momento ainda pensando nos vários "eles" que existiam no teme de quadribol da grifinória. Então – bastante atrasada na percepção, eu receio – eu percebi que apenas um único "ele" trancado no dormitório teria algum significado nos nossos planos. "James?", eu perguntei, me encolhendo.

Ninguém respondeu, mas eu acho que nem era necessário.

"É assim tão ruim?", Grace perguntou, parecendo muito desencorajada.

"Quem sabe?", Sirius disse ironicamente, olhando furioso para nada em particular. "Nós fomos lá antes da aula de Feitiços e Pomfrey disse que o tinha liberado. Ele está lá desde então".

"Vocês tentaram tirá-lo de lá?".

"Nós fizemos de tudo, menos arrombar a porta", Remus respondeu, parecendo bem cansado.

"Vocês já tentaram _suborná-lo?_", eu perguntei, porque eu realmente não conseguia imaginar James – mesmo em seu estado desesperado – sendo insubornável.

"Suborná-lo com o quê?", Grace perguntou.

Ah, meus amiguinhos ingênuos.

Eles obviamente não conhecem o poder dos bombons.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório ****feminino**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 161**

_James –_

_Esse é um BILHETE DE RESGATE._

_Eu estou atualmente com a posse de algo que você QUER/PRECISA/NÃO CONSEGUE VIVER SEM. Se você quiser vê-la de novo, você irá entrar em contato ASSIM QUE FOR FISICAMENTE POSSÍVEL e eu marcarei um__local __para negociarmos._

_Assinado_

_Uma amiga_

_________________________________

_Eu realmente não estou com humor para os seus joguinhos agora, Lily. Me desculpe._

_James –_

_Seu primeiro erro foi pensar que isso é um jogo. O segundo foi me chamar por esse nome, porque eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja essa 'Lily'. Porque se eu fosse uma garota como ela, você não reconheceria a letra dela, letra que claramente não é a dela aqui neste bilhete? Ou você não reconheceria sua coruja, sendo que a coruja que está entregando essas mensagens claramente não é dela também? _

_Se você quiser ver o seu prêmio de novo, você não vai mais usar essas desculpas falsas. Eu ainda estou esperando para negociarmos._

_Ainda assinado, _

_Ainda uma amiga  
________________________________

_Agora realmente não é momento. Eu não estou brincando._

_Eu também não._

_Primeiro, eu conheço um Feitiço Falsificador quando vejo um. O seu, apesar de ser um pouquinho melhor que os outros, ainda é em essência um Feitiço falsificador. Se eu retirar esse feitiço Falsificador, eu com certeza encontraria uma letra muito familiar. Segundo, você não pode colocar alguns lenços na Winnie e chamar isso de um bom disfarce. Esse foi provavelmente o pior disfarce que eu já vi em toda a minha existência. Primeiranistas poderiam fazer melhor._

_Tudo bem? Ok? Nós acabamos com os joguinhos agora?_

_E, de qualquer forma, o que exatamente você tem?_

_J._

_----------------------_

_James – _

_Você tenta me ridicularizar, mas eu não vou permitir tais coisas. Você está claramente delirando e, portanto, não entende que não há nenhum Feitiço Falsificador e que não há, certamente, uma coruja chamada Winnie coberta de lenços verdes e amarelos e entregando estas mensagens. Esta é minha letra verdadeira e esta coruja é simplesmente de uma raça muito rara. Entendeu?_

_Te mandei um pedacinho do já mencionado prêmio para convencê-lo de que essa questão é MUITO SÉRIA. Se eu não ouvir notícias do senhor rapidamente, vou presumir que você não tem mais interesse em obter o prêmio e vou, portanto, __jogar as partes remanescentes pela janela do meu dormitório. ]_

_p__ense na sua decisão com cuidado._

_Ainda ainda assinado,_

_Ainda ainda uma amiga_

_A__quilo era um bombom?_

_Aham._

_Ah, não, vai. Isso é completamente injusto._

_T__e encontro na Torre Norte durante o jantar, então?_

_L__onge demais. Te encontro no Salão Comunal._

_Foi um prazer fazer negócio com você, Sr. Potter.  
_

_Sorte sua que eu goste de bombons, Evans._


	27. Capítulo 14 parte 2

**N/T: **Como sempre gente, desculpa a demora...hehehe...mas tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar esse capítulo! Tem muita dose de James pra vocês! hehehe

Adoro TODAS as suas reviews, então continuem comentando! Elas me incentivam muito a traduzir! Bjão pra vocês e aproveitem!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 – PARTE 2**

**Mais tarde, dormitório ****feminino**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo quinto dia**

**Observações Totais: 162**

Eu fingi que os meus truques de suborno não haviam funcionado (apesar de que, sério, como poderia ter havido alguma dúvida?) e disse a Grace e Emma para irem jantar sem mim. O resultado foi ceticismo, mas felizmente, não foi sobre James e meu plano genial para tirá-lo de sua solidão. Foi uma coisa completamente diferente.

"Se você prefere ir jantar com o seu Amos querido de novo", foi o argumento de Grace, me lançando um olhar exageradamente dramático, "você pode dizer, Lily. Emma e eu entendemos que nós estamos sendo _substituídas _em seu coração".

Parece que ela ainda não superou a coisa toda de eu-estava-indo-para-biblioteca-mas-acabei-jantando-com-Amos, apesar do fato de eu ter colocado o meu relacionamento em risco a fim de ajudar o seu time de Quadribol neste mesmo jantar (o que eu ainda tenho que dizer pra ela, na verdade. Quase esqueci com esse drama todo que aconteceu hoje). E, francamente, era _Amos. _Como eu iria deixar essa oportunidade escapar? Dane-se tarefas e dane-se o meu estômago!

Hunf.

Amigas.

"Vocês não estão sendo substituídas", eu lhe disse, revirando os olhos. "Eu realmente não estou com fome dessa vez. É sério".

O que nem era _tecnicamente _uma mentira – a parte de eu não estar com fome, quero dizer. Eu comi o 'prêmio' de James durante toda a tarde, e bombons tendem a lhe encher bem rapidamente. Eu nem mesmo pensei em Amos quando eu tinha um James muito deprimido nas minhas mãos.

Bem, quero dizer...não _muito_, de qualquer forma.

O que eu _estava _pensando muito, no entanto, era o fato de que eu sabia que a _última _coisa que James ia querer era uma grande festa de piedade sendo realizada em sua homenagem com todo mundo o assediando sobre sua mão. Foi por isso que eu estava dispensando Grace e Emma. Porque, apesar de suas boas intenções, eu sabia que Grace – e talvez Emma – não conseguiria se conter. Ela interrogaria James de uma maneira feroz. Além disso, ela provavelmente diria aos Marotos, e _eles _iriam chegar e assediá-lo.

Eu estava tentando fazer o garoto se sentir _melhor_, pelo amor de Merlin, não pior.

"Tudo bem", Grace continuou, ainda tagarelando besteiras, apesar de eu já ter parado de escutar naquele momento. "Nós entendemos. Diggory chega e no que nós, melhores amigas, viramos?", Ela suspirou de forma bem dramática. " Lixo!", ela exclamou com angústia. "Um lixo completo!". Ela continuou aborrecida, enquanto Emma e eu revirávamos os olhos. "O que aconteceu com o fato de nós garotas ficarmos unidas?", ela exigiu.

"É, é, nós sabemos", Emma murmurou, empurrando as costas de Grace para tirá-la do dormitório. Ela olhou pra mim por sobre o seu ombro, ignorando os murmúrios de Grace, lá fora, nas escadas. "Tente descobrir a última resposta do dever de História, ok? Está me deixando louca. Te vejo mais tarde".

Depois elas foram mesmo embora.

E, sério, eu nunca fiquei tão grata por Emma ser sã.

É por isso que eu a mantenho perto de mim.

Eu esperei um pouquinho antes de descer até a sala comunal, descobrindo que, maior o tempo que passasse para as pessoas descerem para o jantar, seria menos provável que o lugar ficaria cheio de massas desnecessárias. James e eu não marcamos uma hora específica para nos encontrarmos, mas eu sabia que ele não estava pulando de felicidade para descer – quero dizer, o garoto _tinha _se trancado no dormitório. Se não tivesse sido por minha tentativa de suborno com bombons, quem sabe por quanto tempo ele ficaria no jogo de Boo Radley ? (**N/T: **Personagem do livro "To kill a mockingbird". No livro ele é um recluso que vive trancado dentro de casa...para mais informações, leiam o livro! Hehehe) – portanto, ele não iria se apressar para descer. Mas eu estava determinada a ser a segunda a chegar. Eu queria deixá-lo esperando um pouquinho, achando que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo se acostumar por algum tempo, para que ele não descesse, pegasse os bombons e depois voltasse imediatamente para o dormitório. _Isso _não ajudaria em nada a minha causa. Se isso acontecesse, eu teria um James deprimido e gordo, ao invés de ter apenas um James deprimido.

Não seria nada bom.

Um dos lados negativos dos bombons.

Hum.

Me preparando para sejá-lá-qual personalidade bipolar James decidiria lançar em mim dessa vez, eu peguei a caixa de bombons (um pouquinho mais leve que antes, eu admito. Mas, francamente, é _minha _mãe. Minha mãe, meus bombons. E eu estava com fome. Ele não é o único com desejos, sabe) e saí do dormitório. Eu não sabia exatamente o que esperar, mas eu não estava desencorajada. Eu podia lidar com James – James nervoso, James feliz, James irritante... a lista é grande – eu já havia feito isso antes. O James depressivo não deveria ser diferente. Mesmo o James depressivo e gordo, se chegasse a esse ponto.

Já eram dezessete anos que eu lidava com minha irmã, afinal de contas.

Depois disso, mesmo o James depressivo e gordo parecia uma caminhada no parque.

Triste, mas era a verdade.

Como eu esperava, a sala comunal estava quase vazia na hora que eu cheguei lá, exceto por alguns estudantes perdidos, que estavam absorvidos demais em seus livros para prestar atenção quem estava a sua volta. Dando uma olhadinha ao redor, eu achei James quase imediatamente. Ele estava sentado em uma das cadeiras perto do canto da sala, olhando estupidamente para sua mão esquerda, que estava envolvida por um tipo de gaze. E mesmo que eu odeie admitir isso – porque, apesar de eu estar inteiramente certa em minha devoção para com o meu futuro marido, é natural que uma garota tenha dúvidas, eu acho – ver James sentado ali, parecendo tão triste me incomodava...me incomodava _mesmo. _Mais do que deveria, na verdade. E talvez eu devesse ficar preocupada com isso, eu não sei, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era chegar até lá o mais rápido possível com o maior número de bombons possível.

Porque é isso que os amigos fazem.

Sério.

"Ei", eu disse com um sorriso, sentando no lugar vazio ao seu lado. O ar simplesmente irradiou com uma melancolia silenciosa, e _isso _eu sabia que não faria. Mesmo percebendo o meu cumprimento amigável, James Boo Radley simplesmente me olhou. Ele parecia um pouquinho mais confuso do que o normal, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da cama, o que, nessas circunstâncias, provavelmente não estava longe da verdade. Silenciosamente, seus olhos cansados cuidadosamente observaram meu rosto, depois a caixa em minha mão, depois meu rosto de novo, parecendo esperançoso. Revirando meus olhos discretamente, eu ergui minha caixa pra ele, que ele pegou sem nem um sorriso. Retirando a tampa, ele ainda não disse nada.

James calado.

Esse era novo.

Eu fiquei com medo de que, se eu abrisse a boca e falasse cedo demais, o garoto simplesmente iria sair correndo dali, como um cervo assustado, então eu não tentei dizer mais nada. Era um sentimento estranho, ver James Potter, entre todas as pessoas, parecendo um pouquinho tímido, mas era assim que ele estava. Eu simplesmente observei, quieta, enquanto ele pegava um dos bombons da caixa e o colocava em sua boca, parecendo bastante satisfeito ao comer seu bombom e me ignorar completamente. Eu não me importei em ficar ali sentada, calada, enquanto ele comia como se isso fosse torná-lo um humano de novo. Eu deixaria os bombons fazerem sua mágica.

….ou, sabe, eu _teria _ficado contente em permanecer calada, se ele não tivesse começado a comer como um louco desvairado e faminto.

"Merlin, James, coma como um humano!", eu exclamei, o observando enquanto ele colocava outro bombom em sua boca já bem cheia, O garoto idiota parecia determinado em comer metade da caixa em apenas alguns minutos. "Os bombons não vão a lugar nenhum. Eu prometo".

"Hum-hum", foi sua resposta que quase não era uma resposta. Parecia com um consentimento, mas obviamente não era, porque ele ainda assim continuou enfiando bombom atrás de bombom em sua boca em um ritmo inacreditavelmente rápido.

Hum, eca.

"Eu vou levar embora se você não parar com isso", eu o alertei, completamente séria. Quero dizer, francamente, eu me sentia horrível pelo garoto e tudo mais, mas por quanto tempo uma garota tem que aturar esse tipo de coisa nojenta? "Você está nauseando as crianças".

"Que crianças?", ele perguntou, finalmente falando, mas com sua boca tão cheia que eu estava começando a pedir que ele talvez não falasse mais.

"As que estão tentando estudar", eu expliquei com um olhar penetrante, indicando a sala comunal e mostrando os arredores, "mas que não estão conseguindo fazer isso no momento porque estão distraídas demais com _seus hábitos alimentares nojentos!_".

Eu escolhi ignorar o fato de que duas ou três crianças na sala comunal ainda estavam bem absorvidas por seus livros.

Não pareceu relevante.

James pareceu pensativo por um instante, olhando em volta para as crianças na sala, e depois se virou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se para mostrar o óbvio. Meu coração escapou do meu peito ao ver aquela sobrancelha. Finalmente, um pequeno sinal do James que eu conheço! "Eu acho que você deveria ser legal comigo", ele finalmente respondeu, olhos levamente estreitados. "Eu estou ferido. As pessoas não devem ser legais com os feridos?".

"Hum, não".

"Devem sim".

"Hum. Não".

"Chata".

Eu sorri. "Bobo".

Ai, meu James.

Ele voltou pra mim.

Eu não consegui evitar – eu comecei a rir como uma bêbada louca bem ali, naquela hora. Por um segundo eu pensei que talvez essa não fosse a coisa mais inteligente para se fazer – será que se eu ficasse feliz só serviria como um lembrete para James de que ele _não _estava feliz e, portanto, acabaria o jogando ainda mais nas profundezas do desespero? – mas eu percebi que ao agir normalmente com ele, como a mulher louca que eu sou, foi o certo, quando James conseguiu engolir toda aquela quantidade de bombons e se juntou a mim. Eu estava tão feliz que o Plano Suborno tinha funcionado que eu comecei a rir ainda mais.

Nós devemos ter parecido muito insanos, sentados ali como um par de fugitivos do St. Mungos.

Mas, de novo, desde quando isso era novidade?

"Obrigada Merlin!", eu quase gritei, erguendo minhas mãos, enquanto nós dois continuávamos a causar um escândalo com as nossas risadas. "Por um momento, eu pensei que havia te perdido".

James deu de ombros e sorriu. "Não", ele riu. "Estou aqui".

"Bem, que bom", eu disse feliz, finalmente parando com as minhas risadas um pouquinho. Eu fiz uma boa imitação do Garoto Pomposo e estufei o meu peito de forma arrogante. "Eu sabia que eu poderia tirá-lo das profundezas do desespero".

"Eu não estava nas profundezas do desespero".

"Hum, James", eu comecei, sem rodeios. "Você se trancou no seu dormitório".

"E daí? Eu gosto do meu dormitório".

Eu bufei. "Ah, sim. E eu acho que essa sua paixão cega pelo seu dormitório não teve _nada _a ver com o pedaço de gaze que está enrolada em sua mão, não é?".

As palavras escaparam da minha boca, antes que eu realmente tivesse uma chance de pensar no que eu estava falando. Eu quase me xinguei umas dez vezes quando eu percebi que o único assunto que eu não deveria trazer à tona assim tão cedo, havia escapado. Isso ficou ainda mais aparente quando todas as risadas pareceram desaparecer do rosto de James e ele olhou com tristeza para sua mão. Uma quantidade de desculpas gaguejantes apareceu na minha língua, mas eu as engoli quando eu tive uma idéia.

Talvez dizer algo tão errado...bem, fosse _certo._

Quero dizer, eu sabia que estava cruzando um território perigoso e tudo mais – e o que diabos eu sabia sobre os efeitos devastadores dos machucados de quadribol, de qualquer forma? – mas eu _também _sabia que quando a vida aparece e te dá uma rasteira...bem, você tem que dar o troco. Mesmo que você esteja sofrendo. Mesmo que doa muito. Você simplesmente tem que botar tudo pra fora.

James já havia tido horas para pensar em seu dormitório.

Era hora de colocar tudo pra fora agora.

E se eu tivesse que arrancar isso dele, gritando e o contrariando, era isso que eu faria.

Engolindo as desculpas hesitantes, eu encostei minhas costas na cadeira, olhando pra James com uma determinação firme. "Você quer falar sobre isso?", eu finalmente perguntei.

Para meu espanto, James não brigou comigo ao ouvir a mera menção de tal coisa. Ele era uma pessoa bem mais forte que eu, por controlar sua frustração – e ele _estava _frustrado, eu sabia. Eu conseguia ver isso em sua mandíbula imóvel e na dureza de seus olhos – mas ele estava se mantendo firme em seu controle. Só Merlin sabe como _eu _já teria estourado se eu estivesse em seu lugar. Mas não James. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente deixou escapar um suspiro doloroso, erguendo sua mão enfaixada e rodando ela em frente ao seu rosto. Por alguns segundos ele permaneceu em silêncio, observando sua mão através de seus olhos um pouco estreitados, antes de abaixá-la novamente.

Ele olhou pra mim novamente, cansado.

"Nem está doendo", ele murmurou baixinho, expirando. Ele olhou para sua mão, e depois para mim de novo. "Isso é mentira", ele confessou com outro suspiro. "Dói muito".

Ai, minha nossa.

Ele pegou a minha mania de mentir.

"Bem, claro que dói", eu respondi de forma consoladora, meu coração quase parando de bater pelo pobre garoto. Por seu ferimento _e _por pegar minhas maneiras horríveis, claro. "Você não pode esperar milagres, James. Pelo que Grace e Sirius me contaram, o acidente foi bem feio".

"Eu fui um idiota", ele murmurou em resposta. "Eu não estava prestando atenção".

"Foi um _acidente, _James. Acidentes acontecem".

Ele me olhou de cara feia e sombria. "Não um dia antes de partidas de Quadribol. Eles não acontecem".

Ele parecia com tanta raiva agora por causa de toda essa situação que eu considerei por um momento abandonar o plano de "colocar tudo pra fora" e simplesmente tentar fazê-lo rir novamente. Mas no geral, eu sabia que essa mini-sessão de terapia seria melhor pra ele do que algumas risadinhas. Pode não ser engraçado ou legal, mas no final do dia, seria melhor do que deixar a sua amargura consumi-lo por dentro, não seria? Quero dizer, como uma garota que coloca tudo pra fora quando fica com raiva do mundo, _confie em mim_, eu sei que isso me faz me sentir bem melhor... apesar de ser, sabe, um pouquinho pior pra quem recebe a minha frustração. Mas eu estava me _voluntariando _a ser o saco de pancadas de James. O garoto tem que descontar sua raiva em _alguém, _afinal de contas.

Eu acho que posso ser um excelente saco de pancadas.

"O que vai acontecer se você não puder jogar amanhã?", eu perguntei gentilmente, aceitando minha missão de volta. James deu de ombros de forma derrotada.

"Eu não sei", ele respondeu tristemente, e do jeito que sua voz continuava saindo em um tom alto, eu sabia que ele já duvidava de sua habilidade de jogar. "Eu...eu não quero soar arrogante", ele começou rapidamente, seus olhos se fixando nos meus, "mas..._Merlin_, Lily, eu simplesmente não sei se eles conseguem _jogar _sem mim! São tantas jogadas – e o reserva não é nada demais...". Ele deixou escapar um gemido suave, recostando sua cabeça no sofá, enquanto considerava as possibilidades. "Se nós perdermos esse jogo", ele continuou lentamente, a irritação aparente em sua voz agora, "vai _matar _nossas chances de voltarmos ao topo. Eu não sei se nós podemos fazer isso. Vai ser…vai ser…", ele parou, terminando com um suspiro gigantesco, enquanto ele fixava seus olhos em algum ponto fixo em cima do meu ombro. Ele olhava, quase sem piscar. "Isso é uma _merda_", ele murmurou. "Uma _bosta_".

Errado.

Isso era bom.

Muito bom.

"Coloque tudo pra for a", eu o incentivei imediatamente, feliz por finalmente ter recebido algum tipo de resposta. "Xingue o quanto você quiser. Me diga como a vida é uma merda".

James sorriu, seus olhos saindo daquele ponto fixo pela primeira vez, enquanto ele me olhava, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Ah, não sei não, viu?", ele suspirou. "Se eu começar, talvez não seja capaz de parar".

"Não tem problema", eu lhe disse. "Continue. Me impressione com o seu vasto e sujo vocabulário de xingamentos. Dê o seu melhor".

Ele riu ao invés de xingar, o que eu não tinha certeza se era exatamente uma _boa _coisa, mas eu também não iria reclamar disso. "Quer saber de uma coisa?", ele perguntou, ainda rindo, enquanto ele me olhava de uma maneira peculiar.

"O quê?", eu perguntei.

"Você é boa".

Er...boa?

O quê?

Eu olhei pra ele, confusa. "Er, boa em quê exatamente?".

James sorriu, esfregando seus olhos por baixo dos óculos com sua mão direita. "Você aparece", ele começou, ainda rindo. " com seus bilhetes de resgate e bombons potentes e eu digo pra mim mesmo, 'James, não lhe dê ouvidos. Não ceda a ela'. Eu digo isso várias vezes e continuo me dizendo que você é cheia de bobagens e que nada disso importa. E, mesmo assim...e mesmo assim, onde eu me encontro meio hora mais tarde?". Ela sacudiu sua cabeça, como se ele mesmo não pudesse acreditar. "Aqui embaixo, na sala comunal", ele terminou sem acreditar. "Aqui na sala comunal rindo até não poder mais". E então, como se pra provar seus argumentos, ele começou a rir que nem um maluco de novo. "Você é boa", ele conseguiu repetir em meio a suas risadas. "Você é _boa_".

O que, sabe, ele não precisava _me _dizer, porque eu já _sabia _disso.

Mas mesmo assim é bom ouvir isso de vez em quando.

"Bem", eu disse, rindo junto com ele, um pouquinho desconfortável, porque James ainda continuava a rir muito alto. "Eu fico feliz que minhas bobagens tenham...er...melhorado o seu humor um pouquinho".

Ou, o tenha transformado em um completo maluco.

O que, pelo seu estado atual, eu não estava rejeitando como uma possibilidade.

Levou um pouquinho de tempo para que ele pudesse controlar suas risadas, apesar de eu não fazer idéia do porquê que ele parecia achar isso tudo tão engraçado assim. Eu pensei que, talvez, junto com a minha mania de mentir, ele pode ter pegado a minha insanidade também, mas depois eu descobri que ele já _era _um pouquinho maluco, então ninguém poderia jogar a culpa em mim. Era bom vê-lo rir, eu acho, se não um pouquinho estranho. Eu simplesmente não entendia _porque _era tão engraçado.

Mas eu nunca disse que eu entendia James Potter, afinal de contas.

"Você já acabou?", eu perguntei, entediada, algum tempo depois, quando as risadas de James pareciam praticamente intermináveis. Tinham parado um pouco, mas não haviam cessado. "Sério, James, você está atrapalhando as crianças de novo".

Mas James não pareceu dar a mínima para quem ele estava incomodando. Ele simplesmente continuou olhando pra mim e rindo como se houvesse alguma piada particularmente engraçada pregada na minha testa. Eu bufei em frustração, revirando meus olhos antes de uma inspiração aparecer de repente.

Ah, essa ia ser boa.

"Sabe", eu comecei lentamente, ignorando as risadas incansáveis na minha frente. "Mesmo se _você _não jogar amanhã, vocês podem ter uma chance de ganhar de qualquer jeito, sabe".

Ainda sem se calar, James meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, "Ah, é? E como você sabe disso?", com um sorriso de auto-satisfação, ele se inclinou em sua cadeira e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, amor, mas você nem sabe diferenciar uma goles de um banquinho".

Hum, que grosso.

Quero dizer, _verdadeiro_, mas grosseiro.

"Não _importa_", eu respondi com um olhar um pouquinho furioso, ignorando o olhar convencido que James _finalmente _havia substituído, ao invés de suas risadas sem fim, "_Eu _sei de algo que _você _não sabe". Eu cruzei os meus braços e encontrei seu olhar arrogante. "Sobre a Lufa-Lufa".

Isso lhe chamou atenção, assim como eu pensei que iria, mesmo parecendo um pouquinho cético com a coisa toda. Não lhe dando mais nenhum segundo para continuar com sua presunção, eu assumi o meu próprio ar arrogante e continuei a falar – bem animada, pra falar a verdade – minha infame (ou, você sabe, _seria _infame, se mais pessoas soubessem sobre isso) e genial mentira para o Garoto Pomposo, que havia ofendido o capitão da grifinória.

E se minha interação era fazer com que ele parasse de rir, meu plano falhou miseravelmente.

O garoto simplesmente ficou louco de alegria.

"Você _ooo queeê??"_, ele exclamou, rindo tanto que tinha até lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. "Vo-você...vo-você...".

Então, ele começou a rir de novo.

Eu teria ficado irritada, mas, sabe, ele estava rindo da minha pura genialidade, então eu não poderia realmente ter coragem de ficar irritada com isso.

"Ah, isso é valioso", James disse, ainda rindo que nem um lunático. "E eles _acreditaram _em você?", ele perguntou de novo, todo sorrisos e alegria. Eu meneei a cabeça, também com um sorriso.

"Eles aparentemente não sabem do dilema goles/banquinho", eu respondi dando de ombros, algumas risadinhas minhas escapando. "Eu me senti mal por mentir para o Amos, mas sério, James, você devia ter _ouvido_! Só bobagens o jantar inteiro! Eu _tinha _que defender a honra da grifinória de alguma maneira".

"Então você trapaceou".

"Não foi _trapaça. _Eu simplesmente forneci uma informação – tudo bem, uma informação _falsa – _para algumas pessoas".

"_Deliberadamente _falsa", James corrigiu, sorrindo abertamente.

Eu o olhei de cara feia. "Bem, é, talvez – ".

"E para o _Diggory_, entre todas as pessoas!", ele estava se divertindo demais com tudo isso. "Eu não sei, Infalível", ele murmurou, exprimindo desaprovação. "Isso não pode ser bom para a vida de casados, pode? Talvez existam algumas falhas na sua união feliz?".

Falhas?

FALHAS?

Hunf.

Hunf. Hunf. Hunf.

"Devo lhe informar que Amos e eu estamos _perfeitamente contentes _com o nosso estado atual", eu disse, bufando de raiva, olhando furiosamente para o rosto feliz de James, "e só porque eu contei uma _mentirinha_ sobre _uma _partida idiota de quadribol, _certamente _não significa que existam _falhas _em nosso relacionamento, ok, Potter?".

Ou não haveria se nós realmente _tivéssemos _um relacionamento. No momento, nós só estamos quase lá. Mas se eu não parar de sonhar com... _outros _garotos (o que nós não vamos discutir agora). Mas eu não diria isso a _ele. _Mas apesar do meu tom hostil e minha defesa poderosa, James continuou sorrindo intencionalmente.

"Tudo bem", ele disse.

Eu queria estrangulá-lo.

E eu assim o teria feito, se ele não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para levantar-se.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?", eu disse, me levantando também. Se ele pensava que ele simplesmente podia _ir embora _depois de fazer comentários como aquele, ele estava _muito _enganado. Geralmente eu posso ser uma pacifista, mas isso não significa que eu não saiba algumas azarações _perigosas._

"De volta para o meu dormitório", James respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu tenho muito no que pensar".

"No que você tem que pensar?".

Ele deu de ombros, mas seu sorrisinho travesso indicava outra coisa. "Na vida", ele insistiu. "Em bombons", ele disse, erguendo a caixa. Então, o sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. "Minhas amigas pequeninas e ruivas que parecem ter prazer em mentir para seus potenciais maridos, talvez?".

"James Potter, eu vou te _matar_ – ".

"É, é, eu sei", ele murmurou, ainda sorrindo. "Me matar e exterminar e pendurar meu maldito corpo no Salão Principal para que o mundo veja. Eu _sei _". Ele não deveria parecer tão contente com a idéia. Eu bufei de raiva, enquanto ele voltava a andar na direção das escadas que dão para o dormitório masculino, aparentemente contente com suas últimas palavras. Quando ele alcançou os primeiros degraus, eu logo atrás, ele repentinamente pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa, enquanto ele se virava e me encarava. "Você vai acordar cedo amanhã?".

"Por que eu não acordaria?", eu respondi, ainda um pouquinho nervosa, mas também perplexa.

"Eu tenho que ir ver Pomfrey antes do café da manhã", James respondeu, sua voz perdendo um pouquinho de sua alegria, mas não completamente desencorajada. "Só queria ter certeza de que você estaria acordada para me animar quando eu descer para o Salão Principal chorando que nem uma criança porque ela se recusou a me liberar".

A simples imagem disso me fez sorrir.

Francamente, chorando que nem uma criança. James?

Esse era o _meu _papel.

"Ah, isso não vai acontecer", eu insisti, acenando minha mão casualmente. "Ela vai te liberar – pelo menos para que ela não tenha que ouvir as reclamações exasperadas de McGonagall".

James riu. Um barulho muito legal e gostoso no meio de um assunto tão horrível. "É, bem, eu espero". Ele suspirou, dando de ombros. Ele começou a subir as escadas para o seu dormitório e eu o deixei ir, descobrindo que o meu objetivo de animar o garoto havia sido cumprido, mesmo que ele ainda insistisse em esconder-se no dormitório e mesmo que ele merecesse um bom murro por insinuar que Amos e eu não somos perfeitos um para o outro. Eu meneei minha cabeça ao pensar na loucura disso tudo e comecei a andar na direção da escada das garotas. De repente, eu ouço ele gritar, "Lily!".

Eu me virei para ver sua cabeça aparecer na escada dos garotos.

"Obrigado", ele disse, sua voz estranhamente profunda. "Eu tenho a tendência de dizer isso muito pra você, não é?".

"Não se preocupe", eu respondi, sorrindo. "Não foi nada".

Então, ele desapareceu.

E _esse_ foi o final de outra missão bem sucedida por minha parte.

* * *

**Sábado, 11 de outubro, dormitório**** feminino**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo ****sexto**** dia**

**Observações Totais: 163**

Ai, droga.

Está aqui. Finalmente está aqui.

O dia da partida.

_Por que _eu me importei em levantar essa manhã?

_Eu odeio quadribol.

* * *

_

**Mais tarde, café da manhã no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: vigésimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 163**

Eu fiquei bastante surpresa – apesar de que eu nem deveria estar. Eu acho que ela acorda assim sempre que tem partida de quadribol, só que eu nunca acordava para poder perceber isso – em ver Grace de pé quando eu estava me arrumando para descer para o café da manhã mais cedo hoje. Ela estava me deixando completamente maluca, olhando ao redor do quarto com os olhos arregalados, apertando com bastante força algo em suas mãos, andando de um lado para o outro em frente a minha cama, enquanto ela observava nervosamente eu colocar os meus tênis. Eu queria meter um tranquilizante nela pra acabar logo com isso, mas me disseram que isso não é o tipo de coisa que melhores amigas fazem.

Hunf.

"Ele vai ser liberado", ela ficava murmurando, para mim ou pra si mesma, eu não sei dizer. "Quero dizer, você viu ele ontem, certo? Você disse que ele parecia bem. Completamente recuperado".

Eu retorci a verdade um pouquinho e disse a Grace e Emma que eu havia me encontrado com James acidentalmente na sala comunal, enquanto elas estavam no jantar. Eu não achei necessário lhes contar toda a verdade, ou o fato de que James disse que sua mão ainda estava o incomodando. Grace já estava nervosa o bastante.

"Aham, super em forma", eu concordei imediatamente, pegando minha capa e meu cachecol da Grifinória, só caso eu não consiga voltar para a sala comunal antes de ir até o campo, o que provavelmente seria o caso. "Pare de se preocupar, Gracie. Vai ficar tudo bem".

Grace pareceu se consolar com essas palavras, apesar de serem mentira. Mas eu estava feliz em espalhar uma mentira de apoio moral, caso isso significasse que ela não entraria em pânico. Eu não sabia se ela estava ciente de que James provavelmente estava neste mesmo momento no Ala Hospitalar, decidindo o destino de toda a partida, mas se ela não sabia, não seria eu quem iria lhe dizer.

"Vamos", eu disse, pegando meu casaco com uma mão e a mão de Grace com a outra. "Vamos tomar café, ok? Você não vai conseguir derrotar meu marido com estômago vazio, ou vai?".

Parecendo um pouquinho menos ansiosa, Grace concordou com a cabeça e me seguiu.

Eu acho que eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa em ver o Salão Principal um pouquinho mais cheio essa manhã, mas eu ainda assim dei uns passos para trás quando Grace e eu chegamos no salão e havia bem mais gente conversando animadamente do que eu havia visto até agora. E não eram simplesmente os grifinórios e lufa-lufas. Havia um monte de sonserinos e corvinais no salão também. Eu não fiquei surpresa foi em ver, no entanto, (ou não estava surpresa após ter visto Grace "não se atreva a me acordar um minuto antes do absolutamente necessário" acordada, de qualquer forma), juntamente com Marley, o time de quadribol inteiro da grifinória – menos o James, claro - sentado confortavelmente no nosso lugar habitual.

Nenhum deles estava sorrindo.

"Tem certeza que ele está lá em cima?", Chris Lynch perguntou agora, falando comigo, claro, já que aparentemente, _eu _sou a fonte de informação sobre James essa manhã.

"Sim, ele está lá em cima", eu respondi. E, francamente, eu estou cansada de todas essas perguntas. James vai descer em apenas alguns minutos. Será que eles não podem esperar e simplesmente perguntarem a _ele?_

Agora, Sirius está dizendo que ele não agüenta mais e que ele vai subir para ver o que está acontecendo. Eu tento lhe mostrar que não há muito o que ver – Pomfrey está simplesmente examinando sua mão para ver se ele pode jogar ou não – mas minhas palavras de sabedoria foram ignoradas e agora Sirius sumiu. Mas eu acho que não é realmente uma coisa _ruim, _ele subir até lá. Quero dizer, James provavelmente vai precisar do melhor amigo por perto, caso o pior aconteça. Contanto que o resto do time permaneça quieto, acho que nós ficaremos bem. Nenhum deles parecer estar indo a algum lugar. Eles parecem estar deprimidos demais para fazer algo além de comer.

Sério, eles não têm nenhuma fé?

E eu só sei –

Oh.

_Oh._

Bem, olhe lá! Se não é o meu querido amor e coração, Amos Diggory! E eu acho que ele está me chamando!

Bem, é melhor nós não o deixarmos esperando, hum?

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, salão principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 165**

Garotos são muito instáveis.

Quero dizer, sério, a coisa toda me confunde. Que necessidade é essa que eles têm de ver quem consegue irritar mais o outro? Que besteira é essa deles insistirem entrar em jogos mentais? Isso é realmente necessário? Será que eles não podem se dar bem?

Sério, isso tudo é _extremamente _imaturo.

Eu deixei a mesa da Grifinória entre murmúrios de "Traidora!" e gemidos evidentes, mas eu ignorei todos eles porque, diferente de _algumas pessoas, _eu não coloco quadribol na frente do amor verdadeiro. Amos estava lindo em seu uniforme da Lufa-Lufa, com um grande e perfeito sorriso em seus lábios, e sério, eu não iria desistir dessa paisagem adorável só porque alguns dos _meus _amigos iriam voar e acabar com alguns amigos _dele _em algumas horas. Não fazia diferença pra mim. Se eles quisessem se matar desse jeito, quem seria eu para impedi-los?

Mas chega de reclamações contra a Grifinória.

Se eles não jogarem sujo, não é meu problema.

Ao redor do meu querido amor, o Garoto Pomposo e o resto do bando me cumprimentaram, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Amos. E, enquanto eu tenho certeza que eles não estariam assim tão ansiosos para me saudar caso eles soubessem a verdade sobre a mentira de ataque-defesa, até que eles descobrissem eu iria ficar com meu amor enquanto possível.

"Bem, vocês estão bem acordados e ansiosos essa manhã", eu disse com um sorriso, observando o bando grosseiro continuar com seu mini café da manhã de celebração. Eu tentei não ficar tão ofendida com o fato de que eles pareciam acreditar que eles já haviam ganhado a partida antes mesmo dela começar. Música para meus ouvidos, Amos deixou escapar uma risada como a de um deus, enquanto eu meneava minha cabeça para a algazarra de seus amigos loucos.

"Que dia perfeito para o Quadribol!", ele exclamou, respirando fundo como se ele pudesse, literalmente, aspirar o dia com suas narinas. "Dia ótimo, lindo e _perfeito_"

Sentada ali, suéter, cachecol e capa na mesa da Grifinória, praticamente tremendo, eu realmente não pude evitar erguer minha sobrancelha de leve na direção do meu amor ao ouvir aquela afirmação insensata.

Eu nunca disse que ele era o _cérebro _desse relacionamento.

"Hum, Amos", eu comecei bem gentil, tentando não machucar seus sentimentos delicados, "você está ciente de que está praticamente _congelando _lá fora, sim? Quero dizer, está frio. _Muito _frio".

Sem mencionar a ventania. E a alta atitude lá no campo.

Dia perfeito, uma ova!

"Quem se importa com o tempo?", o Garoto Pomposo disse antes que Amos pudesse responder (apesar de que, eu tenho certeza que se ele pudesse responder, ele teria dito alguma coisa assim: "Bem, amor, você está certa! Vamos cancelar o jogo e depois vamos nos agarrar debaixo das arquibancadas!"). Sempre em sua postura natural, o Garoto Pomposo estava sentado em seu lugar com seu peito pomposo estufado pomposamente. O Garoto Pomposo, o pomposo pomposo. "Nós temos essa partida nas mãos!", ele gritou.

Ai, Merlin. Essa bobagem de novo não.

Eu quase gemi bem alto.

E, quero dizer, tudo bem, eles meio que _tinham _o direito de pensar que eles já tinham praticamente vencido a partida – com a minha mentira sobre a Grifinória dar atenção à defesa deles, ao invés do ataque e o ferimento de James já sendo conhecimento público e tudo mais – mas, quero dizer, _francamente_, eles não têm nenhum respeito pela casa de uma garota? Mesmo sendo a futura esposa do capitão do time deles, até que aquele anel esteja no meu dedo, eu sou verdadeira e fiel à _Grifinória. _Eu não tenho que honrar e obedecer nenhum lufa-lufa até lá. E já que eu sou assim tão _fiel _à minha casa, vocês não acham que esses...essas..._crianças_ deveriam ter um pouquinho de respeito por mim e pela minha casa, apesar das vantagens que eles possam ou não possam ter? Quero dizer, eles não podiam simplesmente ficar ali e me _insultar _dessa maneira! Não podiam! Eu posso perdoar o querido Amos, porque ele está perdido em seu próprio quadribolismo e não conseguiu evitar – além disso, ele só estava _participando _daquelas saudações "Pra frente Lufa-Lufa, pra trás Grifinória!'. Era o idiota com a cabeça extremamente grande que começou tudo – mas os outros..._os outros _eu tomei como ofensa pessoal.

O Garoto Pomposo iria pagar.

Sem ter realmente nenhum controle sob o que o meu corpo já estava planejando e tramando, eu ergui uma sobrancelha e sabia que eu iria começar a dizer um número de mentiras a qualquer momento, mas não me importei particularmente porque, às vezes, na vida, nós simplesmente temos que aceitar os nossos defeitos. E meu principal defeito...bem, é claramente mentir de maneira patológica.

E eu aceito isso.

"Nas mãos?", eu me ouvi dizer, o ceticismo praticamente escorrendo da minha boca. "Tem mesmo?".

"Com Potter fora da jogada?", foi a resposta ainda presunçosa do Garoto Pomposo. "Definitivamente".

"Quem disse que James não vai jogar?".

A mesa inteira ficou quieta.

Sério, foi como se eu tivesse acabado de contar que o Natal foi cancelado.

Patético.

"Do que você está falando, Lily?", Amos perguntou, sua voz baixa e séria. Seus olhos observaram meu rosto rapidamente, como se ele estivesse procurando pelas respostas bem ali no meu nariz. "Potter quebrou sua mão. Todo mundo sabe. O Robbie ali até viu ele na Ala Hospitalar. É claro que ele não vai jogar".

Com um pequeno sorriso interno devido a minha própria genialidade, eu olhei na direção do menino mais novo – Robbie – que estava sentado mais no final da mesa. "Você foi na Ala Hospitalar esta manhã, Robbie?", eu lhe perguntei com a minha voz mais inocente, sabendo muito bem que ele não esteve lá. Parecendo tão confuso quanto seus colegas de casa, Robbie negou com a cabeça.

"Não", ele respondeu. "Ontem. Eu o vi lá ontem".

Sério, eles estavam tornando isso _completamente _fácil demais para mim.

"Ontem", eu repeti lentamente, franzindo os meus lábios de maneira preocupada. Na verdade, era a única coisa que estava prendendo minha risada. Quero dizer, eu poderia praticamente _ver _as gotas de suor se formando em suas sobrancelhas. Era _clássico. _"Ontem...hum...".

Todos eles começaram a murmurar freneticamente entre eles e eu sabia que minha boca-incontrolavelmente-mentirosa havia atingido o seu objetivo. O pânico estava no ar como o cheiro desprezível de uma bomba de bosta, e apesar de eu estar um pouquinho envergonhada por dizer isso, eu a _liberei. _

Acho que não é surpresa eu ter um carma assim tão ruim, já que _essa _é a minha forma fundamental de entretenimento.

"Agora, espera um segundo", isso veio do pobre e gentil Amos, quem, sim, eu odiava torturar (apesar das mentiras que James Potter disse sobre mim, falando que _gosto _de mentir para o Amos. Quero dizer, hunf. Ele é meu futuro _marido_), mas sério, andar com esses garotos? O garoto obviamente precisa de uma lição bem ensinada sobre o que acontece quando você deixa os seus amigos insultarem a casa de sua futura mulher. "Lily...você sabe de algo que a gente não sabe?".

Hum, _sim._

Eu podia sentir as mentiras sendo tramadas na ponta da minha língua. Eu estava prestes a abrir a minha boca para falar como James havia se recuperado milagrosamente e que iria, de fato, jogar _ainda melhor _que antes, devido a possibilidade dele nunca mais jogar (porque naturamente em minha história, o ferimento de James era praticamente fatal), quando – bem repentinamente, mas ainda bem – eu percebi...bem, talvez essa não seja uma coisa muito _inteligente _a se fazer. Mentir, quero dizer. Porque o que aconteceria se eu dissesse a eles todas essas bobagens e depois James não ser liberado? Quero dizer, claro, eu tenho certeza que Amos vai pular de felicidade por causa de sua boa sorte, mas depois que a comemoração cessasse, seria bastante óbvio que eu havia mentido para ele descaradamente. E nesse ponto crucial de nosso relacionamento em evolução, eu realmente acho que não seria interessante, como a futura Senhora Amos Diggory, deixá-lo descobrir sobre o meu problema com a boca traidora. Quero dizer, mais tarde, tenho certeza que Amos vai conseguir entender que mentir parece ser algo natural pra mim, e será provavelmente capaz de distinguir quando ele deve levar em consideração alguma coisa que sai da minha boca, como Grace e Emma e, agora James, conseguem fazer. Mas por enquanto...é. Eu realmente acho que não é a hora de deixar isso sair do armário.

Então, apesar de minha boca traidora ter sofrido ao fazer isso – e apesar de que, no fundo do meu coração, eu ainda _realmente _queria acabar com o Garoto Pomposo – eu deixei escapar um suspiro mental, peguei minha boca independente nas minhas mãos e resolvi fazer a coisa que eu realmente não posso dizer que eu faço com freqüência.

Contar a verdade.

...ou, eu _pretendia _contar, de qualquer forma.

"Bem, a verdade é que – ".

"_VITÓRIA Á GRIFINÓRIA!"._

Eu quase pulei de susto ao ouvir o barulho das portas do Salão Principal se abrirem e o grito de vitória de Sirius Black. Me virando em meu lugar como qualquer outra pessoa no salão – incluindo a turma de lufa-lufas ao meu redor, eu pude praticamente sentir o meu coração sair do meu peito e não pude esconder meu sorriso apropriadamente, enquanto um Sirius animado entrava arrogantemente no salão, seguido muito exageradamente pelo capitão do time da grifinória..._sem _sua mão enfaixada.

Ele havia sido liberado.

ELE HAVIA SIDO LIBERADO!

"Ai, puta _merda", _Amos murmurou ao meu lado.

E, sério, eu devo ter mais orgulho da Grifinória do que eu esperava, porque, naquele momento, eu não consegui mostrar solidariedade suficiente para com o meu amado e seu time agora bem arrasado. James havia sido liberado. James havia sido liberado e ele iria jogar.

Nós vamos _acabar _com a Lufa-Lufa.

Não exatamente a única a par daquele sentimento, a mesa inteira da Grifinória pareceu levantar-se, dançando pelo Salão Principal de um jeito bem ridículo, gritando e berrando como se a partida estivesse terminada e nós já tivéssemos ganhado. No lugar dos professores, Dumbledore continuou a comer seu mingau como se nada em particular estivesse acontecendo e como se ¼ de seus estudantes não estivesse pulando como bêbados bobos pelo Salão Comunal.

Ignorando as comemorações e os gritos vindos da direção da Grifinória também, eu me virei para os lufa-lufas pasmos, que estavam parecendo peixes fora d'água naquele momento, e não consegui esconder o meu _próprio _tom pomposo, enquanto eu suspirava gentilmente e dizia, "Bem, eu acho que agora tudo está explicado".

E eu quase ri quando eu olhei para o Garoto Pomposo e, decididamente, seu olhar estava mais obscuro do que antes.

Ah, _doce _vitória.

"Eu não _acredito _nisso!", Amos gritou, batendo seu pulso na mesa. Eu me encolhi um pouquinho, só caso a besta-do-quadribol dentro dele assumisse o controle e atacasse a coisa mais próxima e relacionada com a Grifinória na vizinhança – ou seja, eu. "Sua mão estava _quebrada! _Disseram que ela estava _quebrada!_".

"Acalme-se, Amos", eu tentei suavemente, apesar de não ter me atrevido a tocá-lo. Garotos são bem irritáveis quando eles se colocam nesse estado. "A partida nem começou. Com o que você está se preocupando? Antes de ontem, James jogaria, não jogaria?".

Mas Amos não parecia querer me responder. Ele simplesmente encarou depressivamente o seu café da manhã e murmurou coisas incoerentes para o seu prato. Eu cerrei os meus lábios e tentei não ficar irritada, mas sério, eu já não disse antes que os garotos levam o quadribol a sério demais? E eu _estava _certa. A partida nem havia começado ainda! Por que ele já estava se lamentando? Agora seria um jogo justo: sete contra sete. Ele não queria uma partida justa?

Eu estava prestes a perguntar isso pra ele, tentando colocar algum tipo de racionalidade em seu estado atual obviamente _irracional_, quando eu senti algo. Alguma coisa estava sendo colocada ao redor do meu pescoço.

Ao redor do meu _pescoço._

E, naturalmente, meu primeiro pensamento ao sentir isso foi: puta _merda._

Os lufa-lufas loucos decidiram linchar a grifinória mais perto.

Merda.

Porque, sério, quem não teria pensado isso?

Mas eu me forcei a não entrar em pânico. Eu me recusei a ser a mulher louca gritando e berrando, enquanto os igualmente loucos lufa-lufas me estrangulavam e penduravam meu corpo no teto. Eu me forcei a ficar calma, mesmo a beira da morte, e graças a Merlin eu consegui, porque no meu estado de racionalidade, eu percebi rapidamente, para o meu total alívio, que não era uma _corda _amarrada ao redor do meu pescoço.

Era um _cachecol._

Um cachecol _vermelho e dourado._

Graças a _Merlin!_

Eu me virei, pegando o cachecol da Grifinória envolto seguramente no meu pescoço, não para encontrar um grupo raivoso e com sede de sangue da lufa-lufa, pronto e espumando por uma linchação de uma grifinória boazinha, mas para encontrar um rosto bem feliz e sorridente do capitão de quadribol, causador do último drama.

O que ele iria aprontar dessa _vez?_

"Se você tirar", James me disse em uma voz surpreendentemente severa para alguém que estava sorrindo tão vivamente, segurando o cachecol ao redor do meu pescoço agora que ele podia me ver de frente, "eu te prometo que eu vou te renegar".

Eu fiquei ali, boquiaberta que nem uma idiota, tentando descobrir o que diabos o maldito babaca estava tentando fazer. Me renegar? Há! Como se ele _pudesse!_ E eu estava prestes a repreender a sua pessoa idiota, mas no final, eu não tive que fazer isso.

Aparentemente, Amos decidiu fazer isso por mim.

Mas não da forma bem-humorada que eu iria fazer.

"O que você está _fazendo _aqui, Potter", ele disse de forma ofensiva, o que não era nenhuma surpresa, considerando que ele estava em um estado completamente irracional no momento. Olhando furiosamente, Amos levantou-se e caminhou até James, tentando intimidá-lo com sua mera presença (o que, sim, apesar de amá-lo do jeito que ele é e apesar de ter sido uma boa tentativa, _provavelmente _teria sido um pouquinho mais efetivo se James não fosse cinco centímetros mais alto que Amos. Mas, sabe, é a _tentativa_ que conta). Eu pensei que James iria começar encará-lo furioso e gritar para Amos e eu estava preparada para repreendê-los, mas James me surpreendeu quando ele simplesmente ignorou Amos e sua tentativa de intimidação e se inclinou um pouquinho para poder olhar dentro dos meus olhos.

"Entendeu?", ele disse.

Foi aí que eu percebi o que ele estava fazendo. Jogos mentais. Ele estava jogando aqueles jogos idiotas dos garotos. Única coisa pior do que realmente _confrontar _Amos e sua tentativa de começar alguma era eficientemente _ignorá-lo. _James sabia disso. Eu sabia disso. E do jeito que o rosto de Amos começou a ficar bem vermelho, parecia que ele também sabia.

Ai, droga.

Isso não vai terminar bem.

Pode haver uma linchação, afinal de contas.

"Eu tenho meu próprio cachecol, James", eu murmurei baixinho, lançando-lhe um olhar "não-se-atreva-a-pensar-nem-por-um-segundo-que-eu-não-sei-o-que-você-está-fazendo-e-é-melhor-você-parar-com-isso-agora-mesmo-ou-então-você-vai-se-ver-comigo-seu-idiota, tentando evitar os socos que iriam definitivamente ocorrer se alguém não parasse tudo aquilo naquele momento. James simplesmente riu, seus olhos brilhando.

"Está frio lá fora", ele me disse simplesmente, ainda ignorando Amos e ainda rindo de forma ridícula. "Você pode usar os dois. Além disso, eu preciso que você mantenha o meu quentinho". Então, como se pra provar que tinha razão, ele pegou as duas pontas do cachecol e começou a enrolá-lo em mim de novo.

E foi aí que Amos perdeu a cabeça.

O que, sabe, se tivesse sido em quaisquer outras circunstâncias, eu provavelmente teria gostado. Ciúme era um sinal excelente. Mas era bem cedo para ocorrer um assassinato, e eu nem tinha terminado de comer meus waffles ainda.

Não é bom ver um assassinato com estômago vazio e tudo mais.

"Você está brincando comigo, não é, Potter?", seu desprezo foi o suficiente para fazer eu me encolher. Estava acontecendo. Os joguinhos mentais tinham surtido efeito nele. Agora, ele tinha algo a provar. E o idiota, _idiota _do James permaneceu sorrindo, piorando ainda mais as coisas. Eu queria bater no idiota, mas eu não sabia se isso iria melhorar ou piorar as coisas. "Você tem que estar _brincando _comigo".

Mas James não parecia estar brincando com ninguém. Sabendo que ele estava levando a melhor, ele simplesmente se ergueu, ficando em sua altura normal, sem mal olhar para Amos e seu rosto cheio de fúria. Ele olhou à sua direita, onde Amos estava, só por um segundo e depois voltou a olhar pra mim.

"Eu estou falando sério, Infalível", ele me avisou, parecendo sério. "Eu vou confiar que você vai continuar usando".

"Eu não _preciso _usá-lo".

"_Sim_, você precisa".

"Não, ela _não_ precisa usar merda nenhuma!", Amos gritou, levantando suas mãos em frustração. Eu me encolhi ao perceber seu olhar cheio de ódio, enquanto ele dava mais um passo na direção de James. "Você pode pegar a merda do seu cachecol e enfiar bem no seu _cu_, Potter!".

Sério, eu nunca soube que Amos tinha essa _boca._

Nós somos um casal e tanto, não é mesmo?

James teve a audácia de olhar para Amos como se fosse a primeira vez que ele tivesse o notado bem ali e como se estivesse se perguntando porque o garoto estava enfurecido como um lunático louco. Assim como eu tenho certeza que era seu objetivo, isso pareceu aborrecer Amos ainda mais, principalmente quando James estupidamente lhe lançou um olhar superior e falou com uma voz bem calma, "Pelo amor de Merlin, Diggory, sente-se. Você vai acabar estourando uma artéria".

O que, sabe, provavelmente era verdade.

Amos ficou vermelho _demais_, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

Mas eu não apostaria _meus dois sicles _nessa.

Amos pareceu que estava prestes a bater em _James _e foi quando eu soube que era hora de interferir. Me levantando, eu propositalmente me coloquei entre os dois, ficando na de costas para James e encarando Amos. Colocando no rosto o meu maior e calmo sorriso, eu coloquei meus braços no ombro de Amos, tentando chamar sua atenção. Seus olhos nervosos voltaram-se para mim.

"Ele está tentando te provocar", eu lhe disse, chutando a perna de James para que ele soubesse o que eu achava daquilo tudo. Eu o ouvi rir ao invés de gemer, "e você o está deixando fazer isso, Amos. Sente-se". Não esperando para ver o que Amos pensava daquilo, eu me virei para James, o olhando furiosamente. James, naturalmente, estava sorrindo. "_Pare"_, eu disse. "Eu vou usar o seu maldito cachecol. Apenas volte para a mesa. _Por favor_".

Eu esperava que James sacudisse sua cabeça e depois dissesse alguma outra observação provocadora ao Amos. Caso ele fizesse isso, eu iria me soltar e eu tinha certeza de que ninguém sairia dessa vivo, mas ele me assustou quando ele simplesmente continuou sorrindo para mim, arrumou o cachecol só um pouquinho e disse calmamente, "Era tudo o que eu queria".

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "É?", eu perguntei.

"É", ele disse, e depois começou a ir embora. Eu fiquei ali, parada, desnorteada, enquanto ele voltava para a mesa da Grifinória, tocando as pontas do seu cachecol com os meus dedos. Mas, de repente, ele se virou e olhou de novo pra mim. "Ei, Infalível!", ele chamou.

"Sim?", eu respondi.

O sorriso de James era enorme. "Seu namorado está bem irritado. Talvez seja hora de uma piada. Aquela sobre a goles e o banquinho, eu acho. Me _animou _bastante ontem a noite".

Então, ele se virou e saiu, rindo sozinho.

"Eu nunca ouvi essa", o Garoto Pomposo disse da mesa. "Como é que é?".

E naquele momento, eu queria muito matar James Potter.

Se Amos não fizesse isso primeiro.


	28. Capítulo 14 parte 3

**N/T: **Gente, como sempre, desculpa a demora! Mas não tenho tido tempo de traduzir mesmo...e vou logo avisando para vocês ficarem psicologicamente avisados de que provavelmente o próximo também vai demorar! hehehe...Mas prometo que vou pelo menos tentar atualizar mais rápido! Bjão pra vocês e espero que gostem do capítulo! Esse capítulo deu um pouquinho de trabalho por causa do nome de um jogo que aparece...espero que vocês entendam! Mas acho que a idéia geral dá pra pegar! Se vocês não entenderem, me falem que no próximo capítulo explico como é o jogo! Nem eu sabia como era o jogo! Nossa digníssima autora que teve que me explicar! rs...de qualquer forma, o jogo aparece mais no próximo capítulo, então vai ficar mais claro! Bjão pra vocês!!!

**CAPÍTULO 14 – PARTE 3**

**Mais, mais tarde, escada para o dormitório feminino, Sala Comunal da Grifinória**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sexto dia**

**Observações Totais: 165**

Eu costumava pensar que eu era imune aos efeitos malucos do Quadribol.

Quero dizer, eu sei que todo mundo fica um pouquinho volúvel e louco quando as partidas de Quadribol acontecem – dizem coisas que normalmente não diriam, fazem coisas que normalmente não fariam – mas eu? _Por favor. _Eu nem mesmo _gosto _do maldito jogo. Por que deveria me afetar? Nunca me afetou antes. Mesmo nos meus estados eternos de amar Amos jogando Quadribol, eu nunca me comportei fora do normal. Nunca. Nem uma vez.

Mas agora que eu estou sentada aqui, na escada para o dormitório feminino na sala comunal, silenciosamente pensando sobre as últimas horas, eu sei que alguma coisa tem que estar errada. E apesar de qualquer outra evidência que se oponha a minha conclusão, eu estou bem, pronta e preparada para colocar toda a culpa no Quadribol. Porque essas..._coisas..._que eu estou dizendo..._sentindo_...elas não são normais. Elas simplesmente não são. Elas não são eu. E eu não sei mais onde colocar a culpa, a não ser em Quadribol. Não há outra explicação. A não ser…bem, quero dizer, a não ser…

A não ser que elas _sejam _eu.

E isso, infelizmente, não pode ser bom.

Mas eu estou mudando de assunto...

Eu poderia gastar um bom tempo e muito papel em uma tentativa insignificante de tentar descrever o tipo de..._insanidade _que foi o jogo de quadribol Lufa-Lufa vs. Grifinória, mas eu não tenho nem a habilidade nem a inclinação para entrar em algum tipo de detalhe, então eu não vou fazer isso. Quero dizer, pra falar bem a verdade, metade do tempo que eu gastei assistindo a partida eu estava simplesmente tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, e na outra metade, eu estava simplesmente tentando não ficar surda, então eu não tenho certeza se haveria algum tipo de precisão caso eu contasse como foi, de qualquer forma. Uma coisa que eu _sei_, no entanto, é que eu acho que meus ouvidos nunca mais serão os mesmos.

Ninguém nunca consegue perceber como nós, grifinórios, conseguimos ser _escandalosos_ até que alguém nos dê um bom motivo para gritar.

E nós tivemos muitos motivos para gritar.

Foi bastante aparente depois que a Grifinória conseguiu marcar o primeiro gol da partida quatro segundos depois do início do jogo – e depois, rapidamente marcaram mais um, doze segundos depois – que a partida não seria da Lufa-Lufa. Meu coração sofreu pelo pobre Amos, que parecia completamente chocado (apesar de também estar suculento naquela vassoura dele também!) quando James marcou seu primeiro gol e totalmente humilhado quando Marley conseguiu marcar o segundo. Eu também tentei não me sentir culpada, quando eu vi os rostos surpresos na maioria no time da Lufa-Lufa, quando a Grifinória parecia ignorar sua defesa e praticamente agredia os atacantes. Eu tentei não pensar muito no fato de que eles estavam assim por minha causa. Mas eles pareceram se recuperar rapidamente, de qualquer forma. Não que isso tenha ajudado muito. Eles, ainda assim, iriam perder.

No entanto, a Lufa-Lufa não parecia ter planejado perder assim sem uma luta antes.

E eles lutaram.

Literalmente, pra falar a verdade.

Eu juro que eu nunca vi tantos…_golpes _em toda a minha vida! A cada dois segundos, algum jogador parecia estar _golpeando _outro. E era o time do meu coração que estava na frente dessas pancadas. Agora, eu sei que _golpes _são meio que uma norma em Quadribol, mas até mesmo Peter e Remus – que são bem informados sobre Quadribol – estavam gritando e berrando para Hooch fazer algo. Era assim _tão _ruim. E apesar de eu amar o meu querido futuro marido com todo o meu coração, meus _amigos _estão no time de Quadribol que ele estava, negligentemente, golpeando, então, eu não pude evitar gritar de raiva juntamente com o resto dos meus colegas de casa. Eu sabia que não deveria ser fácil pra eles, com eles obviamente não ganhando a partida mas, _francamente, _existem maneiras melhores de se lidar com o sofrimento!

Nada de Lufa-Lufas bonzinhos, pelo jeito.

Ah, mas tudo fica bem, quando termina bem eu acho. Demorou bastante tempo (meus ouvidos estavam quase congelados, e também surdos), mas o apanhador da Grifinória finalmente conseguiu pegar o pomo, terminando o jogo com um placar bastante constrangedor de 410-90.

E nós, grifinórios…bem, eu acho que nós ficamos um pouquinho malucos.

Ou, sabe, mais do que um pouquinho malucos.

Mas como eu disse, é quadribol, sabe.

No campo, os times ficaram completamente loucos, berrando e gritando (um grito bem _alto _eu tinha certeza que era de Gracie) e dançando em suas vassouras (muito perigoso, mas ninguém pareceu perceber). Na frente das balizas, Chris Lynch quase caiu da vassoura no meio de sua comemoração da vitória. E apesar de eu ter um pouquinho de vergonha de admitir isso, nós, nas arquibancadas grifinórias, não estávamos muito melhores. Nós, meros espectadores, comemoramos a nossa vitória, nos abraçamos e gritamos e aplaudimos, enquanto o time dava uma voltinha da vitória pelo campo, agindo como se essa fosse a última partida da temporada, ao invés de ser apenas a primeira. E, enquanto eu estou feliz por dizer que eu fui uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiram manter um semblante de racionalidade durante toda essa loucura, eu não posso exatamente dizer que eu não comemorei um pouquinho. Era difícil não fazer isso.

A culpa é toda do ar fresco.

Mas ainda bem que todo mundo rapidamente começou a cansar de gritar e pular – apesar de que, na verdade, eu acho que foi culpa do frio – e rapidamente decidiram que a festa deveria continuar na sala comunal. Seguindo as massas, Emma e eu começamos a descer da arquibancada e fizemos nosso caminho até o campo, onde Grace e o resto do time de quadribol (assim como a maioria dos grifinórios) estava realizando suas últimas comemorações, antes de seguirem até seus respectivos vestiários e salas comunais. Pelas massas, eu rapidamente vi Gracie bem no meio do campo.

Ela estava nojenta e toda suada, mas os melhores amigos têm que fazer o que melhores amigos têm que fazer, eu acho.

"Partida sensacional, Gracie!", foi o que eu disse quando Emma e eu finalmente conseguimos alcançá-la. Eu lhe dei um grande abraço (eca) e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Você foi magnífica! Bom trabalho! Ótima voadora! Sério. Foi fascinante".

Eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava falando, mas eu peguei umas boas frases durante o tempo que eu passei na arquibancada e pensei em colocá-las em prática.

Pois é, eu tenho minhas fontes.

"Você é louca", Grace murmurou, mas ela estava rindo enquanto dizia isso e parecia bastante tonta. "Mas obrigada, de qualquer forma. Foi uma partida _brilhante_, não foi?".

Eu não estava tecnicamente certa do que qualificava uma partida como sendo brilhante ou não, mas a Grifinória ganhou e Gracie parecia que achava que sim, então eu apenas assenti com a cabeça copiosamente.

Parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

"Mas não consigo acreditar no número de faltas", Emma entrou no meio, sacudindo a cabeça depois de abraçar Grace rapidamente. "Foi uma partida bem suja".

"A Lufa-Lufa estava desesperada", eu disse, tentando mais ou menos defender as ações do meu marido. Meu orgulho grifinório não iria me deixar falar mais do que aquilo. Eu pensei que meu amor entenderia.

Gracie respondeu dando de ombros. "Quadribol é quadribol", ela disse. Então, ela sorriu com maldade. "Além disso, nós acabamos com eles. Foi _patético_".

Nós todas rimos antes de Grace começar a falar sobre o que ela considerava os momentos mais sensacionais da partida (como se eu e Emmeline não tivéssemos acabado de assistir a mesma partida e precisássemos de uma recapitulação detalhada), então eu naturalmente comecei a viajar, não exatamente querendo ouvir mais alguma coisa sobre Quadribol. Eu comecei a dar uma olhada em volta para ver se eu conseguia achar Amos, mas era praticamente impossível ver dois palmos diante do nariz com toda aquela gente que havia agora se reunido no campo. Eu comecei a procurar por James então, pensando que eu deveria provavelmente parabenizá-lo também. Surpreendentemente, eu achei James facilmente, apesar do amontoado de gente.

Mas quando eu o vi...bem, eu preferia não tê-lo visto.

Foi quando começou, sabe.

A loucura-do-Quadribol-que-talvez-não-seja-loucura-do-Quadribol-talvez-seja-uma-loucura-só-minha-e-eu-não-sei-como-me-sinto-em-relação-a-esse-dilema.

Porque James estava em pé, perto dos vestiários, rindo com seus amigos e parecendo bastante feliz consigo mesmo. E eu acharia isso normal e magnífico se não fosse pelo fato de que bem ali do lado dele, enfiada em seus braços e rindo também, estava Elisabeth Saunders.

Repentinamente, eu senti vontade de vomitar.

Existem bilhões de motivos para isso. Apenas um deles me passou pela cabeça no momento, e se eu estivesse pronta para discutir esse motivo em particular, eu discutiria, mas já que eu não estou mentalmente/fisicamente/espiritualmente/etc preparada para tal coisa, eu simplesmente preferi colocar a culpa toda no Quadribol.

No entanto, essa desculpa não fez meu estômago melhorar.

Mas ainda bem, nesse preciso momento eu consegui engolir o meu vômito e retirei meu olhar daquela cena pavorosa lá perto dos vestiários (apesar de eu ainda poder ouvir as risadas altíssimas de Saunders e querer bater em alguma coisa, isso não é minha culpa), eu achei um rosto bem familiar indo na direção do vestiário da Lufa-Lufa.

Amos.

Eu quase chorei de alívio.

Ele era distração suficiente.

Bem, quero dizer…ele não estava exatamente parecendo uma distração particularmente _contente_ no momento, mas eu tinha que aceitar o que eu poderia pegar.

Eu queria ir e falar com ele, para consolá-lo em seu tempo de necessidade, mas eu não tinha certeza do que eu poderia dizer. Eu não sabia se ele estava com raiva de mim, sabe, pela coisa toda com a defesa-ataque. Ele provavelmente não estava. Quero dizer, por tudo o que ele sabia, a mentira foi simplesmente um erro não-intencional. Eu sabia que não era isso, claro, mas essa não é a questão. A questão é que _ele _não sabe. Mas, de novo, o garoto estava bastante _chateado – _ele poderia estar procurando alguém para culpar. E, naquele momento, eu provavelmente parecia um ótimo bode expiatório.

Mas talvez eu fosse um ótimo consolo, também.

Droga.

Decisões, decisões, decisões.

Eu tinha acabado de começar a caminhar até Amos, decidindo que eu enfrentaria sua possível fúria se eu tivesse a chance de abrandar sua tristeza, quando, repentinamente, eu senti um rápido puxão no meu cachecol – ou, sabe, no cachecol de James. Eu me virei.

"Deixa ele ficar deprimido sozinho, Infalível. Venha e seja uma Grifinória por um tempo, hum?".

James estava ali, na minha frente – _sans (_N/T: "sem" em francês") Saunder, eu percebi imediatamente – com o tipo mais bobo de sorriso em seu rosto e o tipo mais alegre de brilho nos olhos. Ele estava nojento e suado e cheirava a madeira e grama, mas do jeito que ele estava bem ali, como se ele tivesse acabado de ser nomeado rei do mundo, nada disso parecia importar. Eu rapidamente olhei por seu ombro, mas enquanto Remus, Sirius e Peter estavam conversando animadamente com Grace e Emma sobre a partida (ou, eu presumi que fosse sobre a partida. Eu não podia ouvir), Saunders não estava à vista.

Eu pessoalmente esperava que ela talvez tivesse caído no Lago.

Preferivelmente, bem no fundo do Lago.

E que ela não soubesse como nadar.

Nada mesmo.

"Mas olhe pra ele", eu disse pra James, finalmente encontrando minha voz e me livrando dos meus pensamentos um tanto homicidas (apesar de que eles eram merecidos). Eu acenei na direção de Amos, que estava chegando cada vez mais perto do vestiário da Lufa-Lufa. "Você não acha –"

"Não".

"Não?".

"Não".

Foi quando ele riu. Ele riu como ele ria antes e mais do que isso, ele colocou seus braços em meus ombros, assim como ele tinha feito com Saunders apenas alguns minutos antes. E, num primeiro momento, eu ia me livrar de seu abraço, não querendo ser reduzida ao status de Saunders ou ter seus germes misturados com os meus, mas depois eu percebi que, se eu fizesse isso, eu estaria mandando uma mensagem de que Saunders tinha me afetado. Eu basicamente estaria dizendo que ela e James eram melhores amigos do que nós dois, que ela gostava dele mais do que eu gostava, que podia tocá-lo mais do que eu, que podia fazer outras coisas que eu não podia...e eu estaria errada se dissesse que aquele simples pensamento não fez com que eu sentisse vontade de vomitar de novo. E, enquanto em minha cabeça eu continuava dizendo que "É o quadribol. É o quadribol", o mantra não me fez sentir melhor. Ao invés disso, eu tentei me consolar com o fato de que James claramente gosta bem mais de mim do que da 'Lizzie', e que nossa amizade é bem mais forte do que qualquer sentimento de luxúria (porque isso era claramente tudo o que já havia ocorrido entre eles).

Quero dizer, Saunders claramente só gostava dele por causa de seu corpo e de suas fortes habilidades de agarramento – pelo menos, eu _acho _que elas são fortes. Se os rumores são verdadeiros, elas são. Eu não exatamente tenho algum tipo de experiência com essa sua habilidade. Quero dizer, só aquela vez que ele, sabe, beijou minha bochecha e tudo mais, mas isso não conta. Aquilo não foi um agarramento. Foi um beijinho perfeitamente inocente de agradecimento. Não um agarramento. De jeito nenhum.

E eu não ia _querer _agarrá-lo de qualquer forma, mesmo se fosse só por motivos experimentais, para saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros.

Ele provavelmente é terrível, de qualquer forma.

Mas, sim, ela só estava o usando.

E eu não estava.

Amigos acima de garotos, e toda aquela besteira.

"Vamos", James disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos, seus braços ainda ao redor dos meus ombros. "Nós estamos perdendo a festa. E, por falar nisso, você ainda não me parabenizou pela minha performance completamente sensacional e eu receio que eu ficarei arrasado por tempo indeterminado se eu não receber algum tipo de elogio logo".

Eu revirei os meus olhos e sorri com maldade.

Ai, credo.

Que babaca.

Um babaca e péssimo beijador.

"Eu te elogiaria, certamente", eu respondi, o olhando inocentemente, pronta para apagar o sorriso bobo de seu rosto, "mas eu estou experimentando algo novo, sabe. Chamam de "contar a verdade".

"Extremamente valorizado", James respondeu imediatamente, e eu comecei a rir da sua cara completamente séria. Ao invés de desaparecer, seu sorriso idiota aumentou ainda mais e James continuou a caluniar a verdade. "Sim, extremamente valorizado. Nem vou me incomodar". Ele me cutucou com seu quadril. "Vamos lá", foi o que ele disse depois. "Você _sabe _que eu mandei bem".

Eu não vi motivo para lhe contar que ele realmente "mandou bem" (uma frase do Quadribol, será?) porque eu tinha o pressentimento de que se sua cabeça crescesse mais um pouquinho naquele momento, ele não seria capaz de passar pela porta do castelo. Então, ao invés disso, eu simplesmente dei de ombros, ganhando mais um sorriso dele. Eu decidi que uma rápida mudança de assunto era necessária. "Como sua mão está?".

"Me matando", James respondeu, e apesar dele dizer isso casualmente, eu tinha a impressão que ele estava me contando a verdade. "Por que você acha que eu a pendurei nos seus ombros?", ele me perguntou. "Você a está apoiando".

"Foi por isso que você também a pendurou nos ombros de Saunders?".

Eu não sei porque eu perguntei. Eu não me lembro de ter mandado um sinal para o meu cérebro para ele mandar um sinal para minha boca para fazer essas palavras idiotas saírem, mas, de alguma forma, elas saíram de qualquer maneira. Eu não podia explicar, a não ser dizer que o Quadribol havia obviamente colocado minha boca traidora em sistema de aceleração e minha boca decidiu mais uma vez assumir o controle. Quando eu me virei para olhá-lo, James parecia chocado com a pergunta. Eu fiquei toda corada e eu teria me desvencilhado dele e corrido de vergonha se eu não tivesse certeza de que James iria correr logo atrás de mim.

Eu não mais queria que Saunders fosse a única a se afogar no lago.

Eu sempre gostei de água.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", ele me perguntou.

Eu não sabia – talvez não _quisesse _saber – então eu simplesmente dei de ombros. Mas James se recusou a deixar isso pra lá.

"Liz e eu somos amigos, Lily", foi o que ele me disse, me olhando de forma estranha. Ele disse isso como se esse comentário fosse me fazer sentir melhor. "Assim como eu e você somos amigos".

"Melhores amigos do que eu e você?".

Eu não consegui parar minha boca. As perguntas idiotas simplesmente continuaram saindo. Se isso era possível, eu me senti corar ainda mais. Eu só podia imaginar o tom de vermelho que eu deveria estar naquele momento.

Isso não era bom.

Não era nada bom.

"Melhor não", James respondeu lentamente, sua voz estranhamente grave por alguma razão. "Simplesmente diferente. Eu a conheço por mais tempo do que você".

"E você a namorou".

Eu quero uma boca nova.

EU QUERO UMA BOCA NOVA!!!

"E tem isso também", James respondeu calmamente, meneando a cabeça. "Ele parou de andar e retirou seu braço dos meus ombros. "Lily – ".

Eu não sabia o que ele iria dizer – o que ele _poderia _dizer, quando eu estava ali, parecendo uma babaca? Ele não parecia nervoso, só...confuso, eu acho, mas havia algo a mais ali, algo que eu não poderia dar um palpite. E apesar de eu não ter certeza do que era, eu sabia que eu não queria saber o que ele poderia dizer em seguida. Seja lá o que era.

Eu não podia.

Eu simplesmente não podia.

"É melhor você ir tomar banho", as palavras escaparam da minha boca rapidamente – rápidas demais, eu sabia, mas talvez lentas demais também. 100% idiotas de qualquer forma. "Só Merlin sabe que a festa provavelmente já começou na sala comunal".

Eu estava muito inquieta que eu estou surpresa que James não pensou em cravar uma daquelas canetas impressionantes que se usa nos ataques epiléticos, mas eu não consegui evitar. Ele deve ter pensando que eu tinha ficado completamente maluca, porque eu me recusei a olhá-lo e fixei meus olhos em algum ponto além de seu ombro. Minha cabeça estava latejando, meu estômago estava revirando e mais uma vez minha boca traidora tinha dito um monte de coisas idiotas que não deveria ter dito. Mas, diferente de qualquer outra vez antes, eu _pensei _tudo que minha boca falou. Eu só não queria ter dito nada daquilo. Não em voz alta, de qualquer forma, e certamente não para James.

Era tudo muito preocupante.

"Você está bem?", James me perguntou, colocando sua mão em meu ombro. Eu fiquei rígida, mas se ele notou, não disse nada. Eu teria respondido, mas eu não confiava em minha boca, ela podia muito bem fazer mais algum comentário idiota, então eu simplesmente meneei a cabeça. Eu recebi um olhar cético como resposta. "Lily, o que está –".

Eu acho que nunca fiquei tão agradecida. Quando James estava prestes a me questionar novamente sobre minhas ações malucas e antes que começasse a gaguejar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que estivesse na minha mente, porque meu carma havia, mais uma vez, atacado na forma da minha boca traidora, Grace, Emma e o resto dos marotos escolheram aquele exato momento para aparecerem, me salvando de uma desgraça completa.

Graças a _Merlin._

"Ei!", Sirius gritou, ficando ao lado de James e colocando seu braço em seus ombros (algo muito comum hoje em dia, em?), sorrindo pra ele e depois para o resto de nós. "Nós decidimos que provavelmente é para o seu próprio bem fazer uma pequena viagem em breve, cara".

Aquele sorriso maldoso se espalhando pelos lábios de Sirius implicava que essa "viagem" – seja lá o que ela era – não seria nada boa.

Ai, cara.

O que eles vão aprontar _agora?_

Parecendo tão confuso quanto eu, indubitavelmente, parecia, James franziu suas sobrancelhas. "Viagem?", ele perguntou inexpressivamente. "Padfoot, do que você está – ". Então, de repente, ele gemeu. "Ah, não", ele reclamou, fazendo uma cara. "Por que eu? Por que Pete não pode ir?".

"Eu fui da última vez!", Peter exclamou, a indignação forte em sua voz. Eu ainda não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando. "Eu não vou nesse frio todo", ele acrescentou, firme, cruzando seus braços.

"Vamos votar", James tentou de novo, ignorando o meneio de cabeça de Peter.

"Nós já votamos", Remus disse animado. "Você perdeu".

James olhou de cara feia.

Eu não consegui ficar calada por mais tempo.

"Er", eu comecei lentamente, olhando de um rosto sorridente a outro (ou, no caso de James, uma cara feia). "Onde exatamente você tem que ir?".

"Missão cerveja amanteigada", Sirius me informou, se divretindo muito com o desagrado de James. Ele parecia satisfeito com o azar de seu amigo. "É um negócio sujo, mas alguém tem que fazer isso".

"Vamos mandar os sextanistas", James insistiu, parecendo arrasado. Sirius pareceu escandalizado com a sugestão.

"Mandar garotos para fazer o trabalho de um homem?", ele zombou, sacudindo a cabeça para James. "Estou decepcionado com você, Prongs!".

James revirou os olhos, mas sentindo a derrota, olhou de cara feia mais uma vez antes de sair pisando pesado.

"Que criança", Sirius disse, antes de seguir, todo alegre, logo atrás de James, na direção do vestiário.

"Vejo vocês na sala comunal?", Grace perguntou, acenando sua cabeça na direção do vestiário, implicando que ela iria tomar banho. Emma e eu meneamos a cabeça, concordando. Ela correu atrás de Sirius, nos deixando sozinhas.

"É melhor nós irmos", eu disse para Emma com um suspiro, indicando o castelo. "Só Merlin sabe a confusão que aqueles malucos já estão aprontando".

O trabalho de uma monitora-chefe nunca termina.

Mas, surpreendentemente, nada estava queimando e/ou quebrando e/ou destruído e prestes a ruir o castelo, quando Emma e eu finalmente chegamos a sala comunal, com Remus e Peter nos seguindo até que eles sumiram para pegar comida na cozinha. E, enquanto eu não posso dizer que a festa estava calma e digna, ninguém parecia estar subindo nas paredes ainda, então eu agradeci. A música estava tocando, a comida estava boa, todo mundo estava de bom humor, e parecia que estava sendo uma festa bem divertda.

Então, o time entrou.

E, enquanto que é meio injusto culpá-los pelo caos...bem, se a varinha serve.

O time inteiro de quadribol – menos o James, que eu presumo ainda esteja em busca da cerveja amanteigada – entrou na sala e como um redemoinho de vento poderoso, deixou um caminho de destruição em seu rastro. A festa ficou um pouquinho maluca então, e apesar de que minha perspicácia de monitora-chefe deveria ter ficado irritada pelo fato de que a festa repentinamente havia subido bastante na escala de insanidade, eu realmente não consegui evitar rir e me juntar a diversão.

Eu considerei isso como um bom sinal.

Afinal de contas, que santinha faria isso?

Talvez eu finalmente esteja melhorando.

Era um pensamento muito reconfortante.

Todo mundo estava se divertindo e nós, os mais velhos, nos sentamos ao redor da lareira, comendo nossa comida (James ainda tinha que voltar com a cerveja amanteigada) e ouvindo Chris Lynch nos alegrar com mais uma de suas várias escapadas de verão – essa aconteceu fora do Beco Diagonal, e incluía uma mulher polonesa velha e as cuecas de Chris – quando nós ouvimos aquilo pela primeira vez.

Era alto, era retumbante, e acabava com um sonoro _pof!_

"O que foi isso?", Chris perguntou, parando no meio da frase. Muitas pessoas refletiam o seu mesmo sentimento confuso, olhando em volta em busca do barulho, mas eu sabia exatamente o que era. Afinal de contas, ninguém vive no dormitório feminino por sete anos sem achar familiar aquele barulho, pelo menos uma vez recorrente em toda a sua estadia em Hogwarts.

O alarme da escada das meninas.

E, óbvio, quando tudo mundo olhou na direção que o barulho estava vindo, estendido precariamente numa confusão de braços e pernas estava um casal desnorteado do quinto ano e a escada-escorregador estava gritando o seu desagrado.

Infelizmente, esse foi apenas o começo.

Primeiramente, todo mundo simplesmente riu. Os quintanistas envergonhados se mandaram para encontrar outro lugar em que pudessem se agarrar e nós todos voltamos a escutar o conto de Chris sobre a idosa escandalosa. Ninguém deu muita confiança para o acontecimento.

Até que disparou de novo.

Dessa vez, um par de terceiranistas.

A risada foi um pouquinho tensa dessa vez, mas mesmo assim. Nós todos os olhamos com diversão, eles correram, todos corados, e nós voltamos a escutar o Chris.

Na terceira vez, não foi engraçado.

Na quarta vez, foi irritante.

E antes que eu soubesse, eu estava lá, sentada na escada das garotas, assegurando que nenhuma criança estúpida decidisse ter a idéia brilhante e original de se enfiar no dormitório feminino. Porque, apesar do fato de que o alarme tinha disparado mais vezes do que eu posso contar, a população da Grifinória não parecia entender que se eles realmente precisassem de um lugar para se agarrar, a escada dos _garotos _seria, claramente, a melhor opção.

Mais uma vez, eu culpo o Quadribol que pegou todos nós.

Eu ainda estava sentada nas escadas, prestes a abrir este diário e colocar as últimas horas em palavras quando, pena perto da página, uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada repentinamente obstruiu minha visão. Eu olhei pra cima, e James estava ali, sorrindo.

"Eu pensei que a guarda precisava de provisões".

"Obrigada", eu disse de maneira estranha, porque eu estava prestes a contar nossa conversa anterior totalmente constrangedora aqui e, portanto, ainda estava viva em minha memória, o que, portanto, me fez reviver o meu constrangimento e pensar sobre como eu tinha me comportado como uma idiota e porque eu tinha me comportado como uma idiota e se eu queria ou não admitir o porquê de eu ter me comportado como uma idiota, e –

Bem, é, estranha.

Entre outras coisas.

"Quando você voltou?", eu perguntei, observando enquanto James se sentava no segundo degrau, logo abaixo de mim, que estava no terceiro. Eu sabia (depois da última hora como prova) que o alarme não dispararia até que a testosterona atingisse o quinto degrau, então, estava tudo bem. Eu não tenho certeza se eu devia estar agradecida por James também saber isso ou esperar que fosse só uma coincidência.

"Há alguns minutos", ele respondeu, tomando um gole de sua própria cerveja amanteigada. "Uma das passagens desmoronou – não sei quando. Eu não a usava já faz algum tempo – mas eu tive que voltar para Hogsmeade para poder voltar por outra. E estava _congelando_".

"Se você estivesse com seu cachecol", eu ressaltei com sensatez, levantando uma das pontas desgastadas do objeto em questão, que ainda estava confortavelmente ao redor do meu pescoço, "talvez você não sentisse tanto frio, não é mesmo?".

"Talvez", James respondeu. "Mas então, nós não teríamos ganhado".

"Não teríamos ganhado o quê?", eu perguntei.

"A partida", James respondeu. Ele apontou para o cachecol com sua garrafa. "Esse é o meu cachecol da sorte, esse que você está usando displicentemente ao redor do seu pescoço, Evans. Essa é a razão de nós ganharmos".

Eu o encarei inexpressivamente. "Seu o quê?".

"Segundo ano", James respondeu, tomando mais um gole rápido, não olhando para mim, mas para a festa, que parecia estar em pleno vapor. "Eu fiz o teste para o time de quadribol usando _exatamente _este cachecol. Nem estava assim tão frio, eu simplesmente senti que eu deveria o estar usando. No dia seguinte, Derrick Kings – ele era o capitão na época – veio e me disse que havia entrado para o time de reservas. Eu era um mero _segundanista _e eu havia entrado no time de reservas". Ele parou de olhar para a festa e olhou pra mim, com um sorriso em seu rosto. "Dá sorte", foi o que ele disse. "Dá muita, muita sorte".

Eu meneei a cabeça, porque apesar de eu achar esse tipo de superstição bem um tanto engraçada (Gracie tem um par de meias que ela usa em toda partida. Eu rio toda vez que eu a vejo as colocando), James parecia bem sério, então eu achei melhor guardar o meu divertimento para mim mesma.

Além disso...bem...

"Mas se dá assim tanta sorte", eu comecei hesitante, dizendo o que eu estava pensando. "Por que...por que _você _não o estava usando?".

Ele não perdeu nem um segundo.

"Porque você está usando", ele respondeu.

"Mas _por quê?"_, eu perguntei, frustrada.

"Porque eu queria que você o usasse".

Era uma resposta idiota. Evasiva, obtusa, nem um pouquinho informativa... mas meu estômago pulou quando ele disse isso. Não muito por causa do que ele falou, mas por causa do _jeito _que ele disse isso. Foi...eu não sei. Estranho. Diferente. Assim como o olhar que ele me lançou no campo que eu não consegui entender. Eu não conseguia entender esse som distinto também. Tudo o que eu sabia é que me deixava nervosa. E mais do que isso, ele estava me olhando com um tipo de expressão meio séria que parecia tão deslocada por causa da festa que estava acontecendo ao nosso redor. Simplesmente não era...certo.

_Eu _não estava bem.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

E só agora que eu fui perceber.

"Você está agindo de forma muito estranha hoje", eu murmurei rapidamente, tomando um rápido gole da minha cerveja amanteigada para me impedir de dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Você também", James respondeu, me lançando um olhar de esguelha. Eu poderia ter negado, mas teria sido inútil, já que nós dois sabíamos que era verdade.

"Eu sei", eu disse, sacudindo minha cabeç o olhei, um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto. "Eu acho que provavelmente é culpa do quadribol. Sabe, ele mexe com a cabeça. Faz com que as pessoas fiquem malucas".

"Mas eu pensei que você fosse _sempre _maluca", ele implicou.

"Não assim _tão _maluca", eu respondi sem rodeios.

Nós dois rimos, apesar de ter sido rápido e estranho e eu não gostei de nada disso. Eu não sabia porque que tinha que ser desse jeito – só Merlin sabe como eu já havia dito coisas insanamente idiotas para ele antes, mas aquela parecia ter sido a coisa mais idiota, apesar de que a única coisa que eu fiz foi perguntar sobre a idiota da Saunders. E ele não deveria estar se sentindo estranho também, porque na verdade, tudo o que ele fez foi me lançar alguns olhares esquisitos e dizer alguns comentários meio malucos. Nós dois estávamos agindo estranhamente e, portanto, isso deveria ter cancelado a nossa estranheza, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu acho que até fez ficar pior.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo sobre isso, fazer alguma piada sobre como nós dois estávamos sendo idiotas, ou fazer uma cara engraçada ou _alguma coisa _para acabar com a loucura do momento, quando, de repente, alguém fez isso por mim. Com aquele chamado familiar de "Ei", Sirius apareceu diante de nós, sorrindo como um maníaco, com uma caneca vazia em uma mão e duas garrafas abertas de cerveja amanteigada na outra.

O que diabos ele iria aprontar _agora?_

"Nós fomos desafiados", ele anunciou, seu sorriso de homem maluco focalizado em James. "Lynch e Carter acham que podem nos vencer. Você pode _acreditar nisso?"._

"Te desafiaram a fazer o quê?", eu perguntei, não muito certa se eu realmente queria saber, mas perguntando assim mesmo. Não importou muito no final, na verdade, já que Sirius escolheu me ignorar. Ele continuou falando, disfarçando tudo. James o ouviu um pouco incomodado e ficou lançando olhares furtivos-que-não-eram-assim-tão-furtivos-porque-eu-claramente-percebi para mim.

"Er, Padfoot", ele tentou o interromper, cortando Sirius no meio da frase, me olhando de forma incisiva. "Talvez agora não seja – ".

"Ah, por favor", Sirius zombou, tomando um gole de uma das garrafas que estava na sua mão esquerda. "Nós vamos esperar até que os primeiranistas saiam. Evans não vai se importar".

"Não vou me importar com _o quê?_", eu perguntei, exasperada.

"Com o nosso jogo", Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

Eu quase o estrangulei naquele momento.

"_Que jogo?_", eu quase gritei, mas dessa vez eu olhei para James, porque eu claramente não estava recebendo respostas adequadas da pessoa maluca que era Sirius Black. "Do que vocês dois estão falando?".

"Er...não é nada, na verdade", James respondeu, coçando vagarosamente o sua cabeça. "Só...sabe...um rápido jogo de...er...".

E, então, de repente, caiu a ficha.

Canecão.

As cervejas amanteigadas com sua cor levemente alterada.

Os olhares _muito _culpados.

Ah, não.

Canecão.

Eles queriam jogar _canecão._

Só por cima do meu cadaver.

Só por cima do meu _maldito cadaver!_

"Vocês ficaram _loucos?_", eu explodi, olhando furiosamente para os dois, mas principalmente para James porque eu não posso dizer que esperava algo diferente de Sirius. "Vocês estão completamente _malucos?_Vocês sabem o que McGonagall vai fazer se ela descobrir? Não. _Não!_".

"Ah, por favor, Evans – ".

"_Vocês não vão ficar bêbados na minha frente!"._

Porque, claro, era isso que eles queriam fazer. Eles queriam jogar aquele jogo idiota – aquele em que pessoas jogam pequenas bolinhas em canecões de cervejas amanteigadas fortemente corrompidas e depois engolem tudo e ficam todos _bêbados_, o que na sociedade atual é, de alguma forma, considerado como diversão, e eles queriam fazer isso na _minha frente._

Não. Isso não vai acontecer.

"Não é nada demais", James tentou se justificar, mas claro que isso não era uma justificativa, porque para que seja uma justificativa, o argumento tem que ser lógico. Mas jogar canecãocertamente não era. "Ninguém realmente fica _bêbado _jogando canecão**, **Lily. A não ser que você jogue, tipo, uns quarenta e dois jogos".

"Ou use uísque de fogo puro", Sirius murmurou.

"O que nós _não _vamos usar", James acrescentou rapidamente, e naquele momento eu não era a única a olhar furiosamente para Sirius Black. "Por favor", ele disse de novo, se virando pra mim. "Se nós não começarmos, você _sabe _que outra pessoa vai começar. E aí nós não conseguiremos controlar".

"Não se pode _controlar _a bebida", eu murmurei com raiva. "Você é _monitor-chefe_, James. Você não deveria _impedir _esse tipo de coisa, não _começar!_".

"Eu sei, mas – ".

"Mas o quê? Como você ainda pode dizer "mas"?".

"Eu não sei. É só que – ".

"Você quer ficar bêbado", eu terminei por ele, com raiva. "Você não consegue se divertir sem ter algum tipo de álcool no seu sistema e, portanto, _precisa _provar sua masculinidade engolindo não sei quantas cervejas amanteigadas alteradas a fim de provar seu...seu...eu não sei, que seu _pau _ainda funciona de forma adequada ou algo assim! Estou c_erta?_".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apesar de não saber se era porque eles estavam arrependidos e se sentindo culpados por considerarem jogar canecão**, **ou se era porque eles estavam chocados demais para falar por causa do fato de eu ter acabado de gritar a palavra "pau".

Mas eu acho que foi a segunda opção. Eu também me assustei bastante ao usar aquela palavra vulgar.

"Caramba!", Sirius finalmente murmurou, parecendo um pouquinho irritado. "Quem meteu o pau na sua bunda, Evans? É só _canecão._Eu pensei que você tivesse passado da fase de ser a santinha perpétua e conservadora?".

"Eu _não _sou santinha nem conservadora!".

"Então _qual é grande problema?_".

Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado me atingir. Não deveria. Sirius pode ter estado certo da primeira vez – sim, algumas semanas atrás, eu _posso _ter parecido com uma santinha, um pouquinho conservadora, mas _agora _não. _Agora _não. Como ele se atreve a insinuar isso? Eu _não era _uma santinha conservadora. Eu _não era. _Eu só não queria uma repetição do episódio do quinto ano: 'Mergulha, mergulha, bebe!". Era assim tão errado? Mas mesmo assim eu sabia que eu não deveria ter deixado ele me atingir...ele atingiu. Atingiu mesmo. Porque, ao que parece, eu tenho um complexo do calcanhar de Aquiles bem grande em relação a minha santidade. Um comentário e bum, eu acredito na acusação. Porque, mesmo sabendo que era a coisa mais idiota do mundo e que nós iríamos nos encrencar feio se nós fôssemos pegos, eu comecei a hesitar de qualquer forma.

Já havia álcool na festa. Isso era evidente pelas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos de Sirius. Eu podia tentar recolher todas e jogá-las na janela mais próxima, mas Merlin sabia que alguém, de alguma forma, encontraria outras e, então, eu acabaria passando a festa inteira sendo a monitora-chefe idiota que estava tentando acabar com a diversão de todos. E eu acho que James _estava _certo. Realmente levava um tempo até alguém ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada adulterada, e ninguém realmente bebe _tanto _assim durante o jogo de canecão, a não ser que você perca de forma impressionante ou algo assim, mas isso é bem difícil de acontecer.

Mas mesmo assim...

Eu não podia...

Ou talvez...

Ai, droga.

"Se eu ver", eu comecei lentamente, já me odiando, "_um _jogo antes de _cada um _dos primeiranistas e segundanistas – e, quer saber de uma coisa, os terceiranistas também – estiverem na cama, eu juro a Merlin que eu mesma vou até a Mcgonall, entenderam?".

Sirius deixou escapar um grito satisfeito. "Isso aí, isso aí, Evans!", ele exclamou, sorrindo com maldade. Ele deu uma piscadinha. "Eu sabia que nós a tínhamos corrompido de forma adequada!".

Eu já estava com nojo de mim.

Eu senti a mão de James no meu ombro e eu me virei pra ele, vendo-o sorrir também. "Eu fico aqui com você se você quiser", ele disse, dando de ombros. "Você está certa. Eu sou monitor chefe. Eu provavelmente não deveria jogar".

Ele estava dizendo uma coisa, mas seus olhos estavam dizendo outra completamente diferente. _Era claro _que ele queria jogar. Ele era _James Potter! _Até esse ano, ele nem mesmo teria _esperado _por uma permissão. Na verdade, ele provavelmente ele já estaria meio caminho andando para o mundo da tontura e tropeços nesse momento. Eu sabia que eu provavelmente deveria dizer para ele ficar, mas por algum motivo, eu não consegui fazer isso. Acabar com sua diversão, sua personalidade. Quero dizer, que tipo de James Potter ficava quieto quando tinha canecãopra jogar?

Nenhum tipo de James Potter.

Só Lily Evans.

"Vá", eu disse, revirando os olhos para as suas patéticas tentativas de responsabilidade. "Vá antes que eu mude de idéia. Mas eu estou falando sério, James – não faça nada até mais tarde. Os alunos mais novos – ".

"Sim, sim", Sirius interrompeu, impaciente. "Nós não vamos deixar ninguém ver. Nós temos que treinar de qualquer jeito. Vamos, Prongs. Hora de reciclar as suas habilidades". Então, ele saiu, cantando algum tipo de música de bebida irlandesa bem alto. James riu, mas eu não consegui exibir a mesma diversão.

"Nós realmente te _corrompemos_, não foi?", ele disse, ainda rindo um pouquinho. Ele bagunçou meu cabelo, o que o fez receber um bom olhar furioso porque agora que ele finalmente parou de bagunçar o próprio cabelo, ele de alguma forma começou a bagunçar o _meu, _o que era tudo, menos uma evolução. "Eu vou ficar de olho", ele me assegurou, se levantando de seu lugar na escada. Ele me lançou um sorriso travesso, e depois se inclinou, como se fosse me contar um segredo. "Eu sou o melhor jogador de canecãoque essa escola já viu", ele murmurou, ainda sorrindo. "Está tudo sob c_ontrole_".

"Claro", eu murmurei, apesar do jeito que ele estava sorrindo, como um idiota sem cérebro, agindo quase como um Garoto Pomposo bobo, eu não consegui evitar sorrir um pouquinho. "Me encontre mais tarde, quando você estiver bêbado, ok?".

"Claro", James riu, antes dele mesmo sair, mas não da mesma maneira escandalosa que seu amigo.

Então, agora eu ainda estou aqui, pensando como é possível uma garota ser tão idiota sobre tantas coisas em um período de tempo tão curto. Não pode ser normal. Não pode ser normal mesmo.

Mas desde quando eu sou normal?


	29. Capítulo 14 parte 4

**N/T: **Olá pessoal!!!! Nem demorei tanto dessa vez, né? Aqui está a última parte do capítulo 14 e também o que vocês esperavam já há muito tempo...hauahauahaua...Espero que gostem do capítulo! Mas já vou avisando que o final vai deixar vocês bem curiosos...outra coisinha que eu queria falar pra vocês: Commentarius está tão famosa que agora também temos uma tradução para o alemão! Não é legal? Então, se você estiver aprendendo alemão, pode ler a tradução e praticar! hauahauahaua...Sem mais, curtam o capítulo! E torçam para a próxima atualização ainda ser esse ano! hehehe...Mas não se preocupem...prometo que a próxima sai antes do fim do mundo, em 2012...hehehe...Bjo e não deixem de comentar!!!!! ;-)

**CAPÍTULO 14 – PARTE 4**

**O mais tarde, dormitório feminine do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sexto (sétimo?) dia**

**Observações Totais: 165**

Mentir.

Foi tudo o que eu pedi a todos – simplesmente para mentirem pra mim.

Não é assim grande coisa se você for pensar. Quero dizer, outras pessoas provavelmente pediram muito mais da população mundial em vários momentos da história. Meu pedido, por comparação, não é assim tão tenaz. Nem precisa assim de tanto esforço – confie em mim, eu saberia. Mentir, na verdade, é bem fácil. Tente e veja. E quando você fizer isso – quando você seguir minhas ordens e mentir pra mim e me fazer acreditar em coisas que farão minha vida _muito _mais simples, tudo o que eu peço – não, não peço. Imploro. _Suplico_. – é que você continue mentindo pra mim. Não pare. Apenas continue. Não se sinta culpado ou que eu ficaria melhor se soubesse da verdade, porque na maioria das vezes, eu fico bem melhor quando sou mantida no escuro. Sério, fico sim.

Merlin.

Mil droga de vezes _Merlin._

Minha cabeça está girando tanto que dói. Eu sinto como se fosse botar pra fora as minhas tripas bem aqui na cama e, se isso acontecer, eu acho que eu nem mesmo me moveria para me livrar do meu próprio vômito porque eu nem agüentaria.

É demais pra mim.

Como? _Por quê?_ Merlin, isso não faz droga de _sentido _nenhum. E todos eles s_abiam__! _E eu –

Não.

Eu não posso dizer isso.

Eu não posso dizer que não sabia, porque, sendo sincera e verdadeira, eu acho que eu sabia _sim. _Eu acho que eu sempre soube, eu só não queria admitir. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente ignorei todo sinal, todo gesto, e fiz testes idiotas para provar a mim mesma que isso não poderia ser verdade. Um teste no qual ele _reprovou_, apesar de ter conseguido me convencer do contrário porque....ele...ele...

Ai, meu _deus._

Eu acho que vou falar disso agora.

O que eu não consegui falar antes, quero dizer.

Eu acho que eu _tenho _que falar sobre isso.

_Ugh._

Guardar a escada das garotas de casais ardentes ficou bastante entediante depois que James saiu para praticar com Sirius. Eu não tinha ninguém para me distrair e mais nada para escrever aqui. No entanto, eu fiquei a postos por mais um tempo, só para ter certeza de que as ondas de hormônios intermináveis haviam se acalmado, mas depois de dez ou quinze minutos, eu parei de me preocupar com quem estava ou não subindo as escadas e saí de lá para me juntar novamente à festa. Parecia que Chris Lynch estava prestes a começar mais uma de suas histórias – dessa vez, sobre uma velha vitrola, um par de tênis e, o que era bem curioso, um pelicano de um zoológico – e Grace e Emma estavam me chamando com as mãos. Eu descobri que os casais ardentes poderiam se controlar por uns minutos para que eu pudesse ir e passar um pouco de tempo com meus amigos. Afinal de contas, monitoras-chefe precisam se divertir um pouquinho de vez em quando também.

À partir daí, a festa continuou normal, eu acho. Cumprindo sua palavra, eu não vi nem James, nem Sirius com nenhum um pouco de álcool até que ficasse muito tarde e os primeiranistas e segundanistas começaram a ir descansar, apesar de que parecia que todo mundo sabia sobre o jogo de **canecão **e o desafio de Chris Lynch e George Carter para James e Sirius. Todos pareciam bastante ansiosos para que as crianças fossem dormir, o que era bastante patético. Eu realmente tentei não rir enquanto um monte deles – aparentemente cientes do acordo dos-menores-sem-álcool – começaram a subornar os terceiranistas teimosos para subirem, mas eu não consegui evitar quando uma garota teimosa conseguiu roubar um rápido beijo de Sirius em troca de ir se deitar.

Sério, foi bem engraçado.

Eu ri como uma louca.

"Eu realmente não gosto de você", Sirius murmurou, enquanto a terceiranista feliz subia as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Ele parecia como se ele precisasse de um gole comprido de álcool bem naquela hora, o que me fez rir ainda mais. Ele bufou. "Eu realmente, _realmente _não gosto de você".

"Ah, por favor, Black", eu respondi com um sorriso, provavelmente me divertindo demais com tudo isso, mas eu mal me importava. "Não seja assim tão conservador".

Eu realmente admiro a minha própria inteligência brilhante às vezes.

"Oh, muito esperta", Sirius zombou, me olhando furiosamente por usar suas próprias palavras contra ele. Então, ele virou o seu olhar penetrante para o resto da sala comunal, dando uma boa olhada. "Ela era a última deles? É melhor que seja a última, porque eu _juro_, Evans...".

"É a última", eu respondi, finalmente ficando com pena do patético garoto, apesar de eu não estar certa se todos os terceiranistas realmente haviam ido dormir. Talvez eu seja misericordiosa demais para o meu próprio bem. "Vá em frente", eu disse, revirando os meus olhos e acenando minha mão. "Comece o seu jogo. Fique bêbado. Jogue-se da janela mais próxima, eu não me importo".

E eu realmente não me importava.

Contanto que eu não tivesse que limpar a sujeira.

"Obrigado _Merlin!_", Sirius exclamou, parecendo como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a ele que os N.I.E.M.s haviam sido cancelados ao invés de simplesmente dizer que ele e seus amigos podiam começar aquele jogo idiota. Então, ele gritou. "_Ei!_Lynch! Pronto para levar uma surra?".

O rosto de Chris se iluminou como uma árvore de natal brilhante, enquanto ele abandonava completamente os seus ouvintes (ele estava no meio de outra história – marmelada, um futon, e algum tipo de expedição de windsurf) ao começar a gritar a fim de achar o seu parceiro, George Carter.

Garotos são tão patéticos.

Hunf.

"Vai assistir?", James perguntou, atrás de mim. Eu me virei, um pouquinho assustada com sua presença repentina. Ele havia sumido mais cedo no meio de uma negociação com um terceiranista teimoso, quem eu acredito que estava esperando colocar as mãos na vassoura de James. Eu bufei e lhe olhei de uma forma que o deixasse saber o que eu pensava daquela forma idiota de entretenimento.

" Ir assistir vocês serem arrasados?", eu bufei, tomando um gole da minha cerveja amanteigada. "Eu acho que não, meu amigo. Eu posso pensar em _milhares _de formas mais benéficas de gastar o meu tempo".

Como engolir veneno.

Ou comer uma aranha viva.

Ou fazer uma rápida visita a Azkaban.

Observar um grupo de garotos rudes jogar bolinhas em canecões, rindo incontrolavelmente, agindo como se eles estivessem bêbados, apesar de não estarem, mas provavelmente ficariam no futuro?

Não exatamente o que eu chamo de diversão.

Porque, francamente, que perda de _tempo._

_ "_Ah, por favor", James disse, com uma expressão fingida de mágoa, enquanto ele andava pela sala. "Você tem que ser minha animadora! Lynch e Carter já têm um monte de fãs. Eu vou ficar completamente sozinho".

"Você tem um _parceiro _no jogo, James", eu o lembrei sem rodeios, lhe encarando. "Não é possível ficar sozinho. Além disso, seu parceiro, devo acrescentar, acabou de afirmar que ele não gosta de mim nem um _pouquinho_, então...".

"Espere algumas rodadas", James insistiu com um sorriso, "e eu te _garanto _que ele vai mudar de idéia".

Ai, cara.

"É, quando ele estiver _bêbado_", eu me irritei.

James revirou os olhos, terminando a sua última cerveja amanteigada com um gole másculo. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, Infalível? Ninguém fica _bêbado _ao jogar **canecão. **Um pouquinho alegre, é, talvez, mas nós vamos jogar com cerveja amanteigada com apenas um pouco de álcool".

Ele disse isso agora. Ele disse isso como se ele realmente acreditasse nisso também, o que eu acho que, naquele momento, ele acreditava. Mas ele não tinha idéia do estrago que uma 'cerveja amanteigada com um apenas um pouco de álcool' pode fazer.

Um estrago muito, muito _sério._

Eu sei disso agora.

Mas eu não sabia disso naquela hora.

_Naturalmente._

"Sim, sim", eu disse lentamente, com minha ignorância, fazendo piada com a coisa toda. "Mas espere só. Não venha cair em cima de mim quando você não puder andar de maneira apropriada".

"Você vai vim torcer ou não?", ele perguntou, exasperado.

"Eu tenho escolha?", eu respondi.

"Na verdade não", James admitiu com um outro sorriso. Ele se inclinou e abaixou seu tom de voz como se fosse contar um segredo. "Eu só estou fazendo você achar que tem para que seus sentimentos não fiquem ofendidos quando você, de alguma forma, for manipulada a assistir. Um plano genial, não é mesmo?".

Ah, sim.

_Genial. _

Quem consegue argumentar com uma lógica dessas?

Eu, provavelmente; mas eu não tive muita escolha. James, então, se ligou ao meu braço e começou a me _puxar _fisicamente na direção da mesa onde **canecão **seria jogado (alguém havia a conjurado no canto da sala comunal). Eu reclamei por todo o caminho sobre tiranos ditatoriais e como, se eles não tomarem cuidado, alguém pode assassiná-los durante o sono ou algo assim, mas James me ignorou, exceto por alguns pigarreios aqui ou acolá. Eu fui colocoda firmemente no lado esquerdo da mesa, onde Grace e Marley já estavam (eu não sabia onde Emma havia ido), e apesar de eu estar reclamando e fazendo caretas, todo mundo ignorou todos os meus protestos.

Que surpresa, não é mesmo?

Isso só mostra como eu sou importante para o mundo.

"Eu vou confiar em vocês para mantê-la _bem aí_", James disse a Grace e Marley, me colocando no meio das duas, agindo como se eu não estivesse _bem ali_ na frente dele, ouvindo todas as instruções que ele ditava. Ao invés de se sentir ofendida com sua grosseria como uma melhor amiga apropriada faria, Grace sorriu e se ligou ao meu braço.

Maldita traidora.

"Pode deixar", ela disse.

Eu bufei pra eles, mas não teve efeito nenhum. Eu não sei porque eu pensei que teria algum.

Então, foi assim como eu acabei passando a próxima hora, ali, em pé, entre Grace e Marley, observando, como metade da Grifinória, os nossos colegas lutarem ao redor da mesa de canecão.É um jogo realmente muito idiota, se você for pensar no assunto, mas eu não posso mentir e dizer que eu não gostei de observá-los. Quero dizer, eles podem ser completos idiotas, mas nossos garotos grifinórios são realmente muito engraçados quando eles ficam assim tão competitivos e tudo mais. Eu nunca vi Sirius Black ficar tão agitado devido a arremessos de bolinhas. Eles agiam como se o destino deles dependesse de quem acertaria a bolinha na caneca!

Assim como quadribol, Canecãoé loucamente e _inacreditavelmente _prejudicial à saúde.

James e Sirius rapidamente arrasaram com Lynch e Carter e se proclamaram reis do mundo, o que acabou causando pelo menos seis novos desafios de vários pares pela sala comunal, incluindo os seus próprios parceiros de crime, Remus e Peter. Nós todos observamos enquanto os quatro amigos jogavam, arremessando as bolinhas e se insultando com pressa e bom humor, enquanto num jogo se transformava em dois, dois em três, três em melhor de cinco. Ninguém se importou com eles se apoderando da mesa, já que outra foi arrumada só alguns metros da segunda, e Marley e uma de suas amigas do sexto ano começaram um novo jogo.

Apesar de ser totalmente sem sentido e idiota, na verdade foi bem divertido, apesar de que eu não em atrevo a dizer isso a ninguém. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, sabe.

Já fazia quase uma hora que o jogo havia começado (os Marotos ainda estavam no jogo, cada par havia vencido duas vezes, e Marley e sua parceira haviam acabado de serem derrotadas por um par de quintanistas bem coordenadas), quando Grace começou lentamente a me incomodar, tentando me fazer concordar em formar um par com ela para jogar contra as quintanistas metidas que haviam acabado de vencer na segunda mesa. Mas eu não iria fazer isso.

"_Por favor, _Lil", ela choramingou, puxando meu braço, o que, pra falar a verdade, ela não havia largado desde quando James me colocou a seu lado. Ela fez a sua melhor cara de pidona. "Vai ser demais! Você tem uma ótima coordenação motora! É só isso que você precisa!".

"Eu não vou jogar", eu disse a ela pela milionésima vez. Eu cruzei os meus braços de forma desafiadora e meneei a cabeça firmemente. "Eu nem mesmo gosto que _outras _pessoas joguem, por que diabos eu mesma jogaria?".

"Porque é _divertido_", Grace respondeu, normal demais. Eu revirei os olhos ao perceber sua patética farsa. E, apesar dele não estar participando da conversa, ele simplesmente acabou escutando, porque ele estava ali perto. James tinha que abrir a sua boca grande idiota (coloquei os adjetivos juntos) e me encher o saco pra jogar também.

Francamente.

E _essas pessoas _deveriam ser minhas amigas!

Hunf!

"Não seja assim tão covarde, Infalível", ele disse, se virando para mim e Grace com um pequeno sorriso. Ele havia acabado de beber sua segunda caneca do jogo, depois de Peter ter conseguido jogar a bolinha dentro dela, e estava agora ignorando os acontecimentos do seu lado da mesa, enquanto Sirius tentava arremessar. Eu lhe olhei furiosamente ao ouvir este comentário, porque meu orgulho grifinório aceitou essa exceção por ser chamada de covarde, já que eu não queria ter que beber galões de cerveja amanteigada adulterada. Mas, como sempre, James não pareceu se afetar com a minha hostilidade, então eu bati em seu braço bem forte também.

Tendências violentas e tudo mais, sabe.

É parte do que eu faço melhor.

Além de mentir, claro.

"Ei!", ele exclamou, puxando seu ombro, apesar dele estar rindo, claro, ao invés de se encolher, o que me deu vontade de acertá-lo de novo. Ele provavelmente merece.

Ele parecia que iria dizer mais alguma coisa – provavelmente algo como 'você é tão santinha e conservadora, sua garota idiota', o que provavelmente acabaria provocando o seu assassinato, porque depois disso eu me sentiria _obrigada _a jogar, apesar de não ter nenhum interesse em fazer isso. Mas antes que James conseguisse fazer os seus comentários, o que não aconteceu naquele momento do que um som bem alto, um alarme muito _familiar _tocando em algum lugar a minha esquerda.

Ah, sim.

Aconteceu de novo.

E, francamente, _como as pessoas conseguem ser tão idiotas?_

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo", eu murmurei, me referindo a um casal em uma posição muito estranha perto da escada do dormitório feminino, com uma expressão muito parecida com ódio. Mas, quer saber, eles mereciam. Por toda a sala podia-se ouvir som de risadas, já que as pessoas pareciam estar com um estado de espírito muito melhor depois que os torneios de Canecãohaviam começado. Seguindo as massas, James achou a coisa toda completamente engraçada e começou a rir sozinho. Mas aqueles que _não _haviam se submetido a grandes quantidades de álcool não estavam achando a situação nem um pouquinho engraçada. E já que eu não podia descontar minhas frustrações no casal imbecil, eu descontei em James, ficando muito orgulhosa ao vê-lo se encolher quando eu bati em seu braço novamente. "Isso não é engraçado!", eu respondi com raiva.

"Ah, é um pouquinho engraçado", James respondeu com um sorriso, esfregando seu braço machucado, apesar de não parecer nem um pouquinho ferido. "Não é engraçado, claro", ele continuou, me olhando de forma penetrante, "que você é completamente _violenta _e eu acho que talvez nós devêssemos começar um grupo de apoio só pra você controlar sua raiva, mas é engraçado porque eu sei que você vai até lá, se sentar naquela escada só para ter certeza que mais ninguém suba lá, usando toda essa situação como desculpa para fugir daqui antes que Grace finalmente te convença a deixar _todos _os seus escrúpulos de lado e realmente vá jogar. Como isso soa pra você?".

Como um monte de besteira.

Soava como uma grande e enorme besteira.

Mas, era verdade.

No entanto, essa não é a questão.

Eu não tinha nenhuma resposta eloqüente para aquilo (porque quando eu encaro a verdade, muitas vezes eu não encontro resposta), então eu simplesmente murmurei um "Cala a boca" azedo e fui pisando com raiva até a escada do dormitório feminino, ignorando o som das risadas de James e Grace, porque às vezes eu sou assim muito imatura.

Mas, sério, eu não consigo evitar.

Eu fiquei pensando momentaneamente, (já que mais uma vez eu estava sentada na escada do dormitório feminino, enquanto todo mundo na sala comunal continuava na festa) como diabos eu tinha conseguido estar no mesmo lugar de uma hora atrás, mas nenhuma resposta remotamente sã veio a minha mente. Eu acho que eu devo culpar minha tendência de ceder a pressão dos meus amigos, já que na minha tentativa de evitá-los, eu acabei, de alguma forma, me excluindo completamente, mas isso acabou me deprimindo quando eu comecei a pensar sobre o meu carma horrível e meus defeitos de personalidade horríveis, então, vocês vão entender de onde meus protestos sobre esse tipo de pensamento vieram. Eu não sabia como eu planejava me divertir, agora que o plano de Evitar-Pressão-De-Amigos havia sido abandonado. O plano, sabe, acabou nesse exato momento.

Não era exatamente um plano _sólido_, era?

Hum.

"Estima-se que, a qualquer hora, 0,7% da população mundial está bêbada. Você sabia disso?".

Minha cabeça se levantou, já que eu estava olhando firmemente para o chão, ao ouvir o "_você sabia disso?_" um tanto familiar. Antes mesmo de olhar, eu sabia quem tinha que estar ali. Quem mais diz coisas assim? Sério?

É um atributo bastante singular.

"MJ", eu pisquei curiosamente ao ver aquela cabeleira toda bagunçada. "Você não deveria estar lá em cima?".

MJ deu de ombros, se apoiando na parede perto da escada, uma pilha de livros em uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra brincava com sua varinha. "Talvez", ele me disse. "Eu estava na biblioteca", ele explicou.

"O que você estava fazendo lá?", eu perguntei. "Você não foi ver a partida?".

MJ meneou a cabeça, ainda girando sua varinha entre os dedos. "Eu fui, mas eu tinha umas tarefas pra terminar depois".

"Você não perdeu muita coisa", eu lhe assegurei, e depois acenei na direção da cadeira que não estava muito longe de onde MJ estava em pé, mostrando a ele para pegá-la e se sentar. Afinal de contas, conversar com meu aluno um pouquinho esquisito era muito melhor do que ficar ali sentada, sozinha, silenciosamente dissecando todas as minhas dúvidas. "Sente-se", eu lhe disse. "Converse comigo. Você é sortudo, sabe. Aqueles malucos ali subornaram todos os terceiranistas para que eles subissem há uma hora atrás. Você está, _oficialmente_, em uma festa para caras mais velhos". Eu sorri. MJ sorriu em resposta, mas só um pouquinho e, fazendo o que lhe pedi, se sentou na cadeira que ele tinha acabado de pegar. Ele colocou seus livros em seu colo e finalmente parou de brincar com sua varinha.

"Por que você não está jogando Canecão?", ele me perguntou calmamente, indicando com a cabeça as festividades com bebida. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha ao ouvir sua pergunta.

"Você sabe o que éCanecão?", eu perguntei, desnorteada com o fato de que este pobre e inocente garoto nunca deveria ter sido exposto a jogo tão vil na jovem idade de treze anos. MJ simplesmente deu de ombros novamente.

"Meus irmãos gostam de jogar de vez em quando", ele respondeu casualmente, virando sua cabeça levemente, enquanto ele observava as duas partidas emocionantes que ainda rolavam nas mesas. Depois, ele voltou a olhar pra mim. "Se apenas uma quantidade mínima de álcool encostar no escorpião, ele fica maluco até se picar para morrer. Você sabia disso?".

Ai, meu deus.

"Não", eu respondi, suspirando. "Mas também, eu não encontrei muitos escorpiões na minha vida. No entanto, caso eu encontre algum, agora eu já sei disso. Obrigada".

MJ assentiu com a cabeça, obviamente sem entender que eu estava claramente implicando com ele, o que indica a distância que nós teremos que percorrer, socialmente falando, para que este garoto esteja apto a ter alguns amigos adequados. As suas habilidades de conversação também estão...um pouco em falta.

Sabe, se por habilidades de conversação você quer dizer qualquer coisa que não termine com a frase, _'você sabia disso?'_.

É, uma longa distância.

"Eu estava fazendo a minha tarefa de Feitiços", MJ começou, levantando o livro que estava no topo da pilha – _O Livro Padrão de Feitiços – Terceiro Ano. _"Eu entendi a primeira parte", ele continuou, tirando seu pergaminho de dentro do livro, "mas a última parte...". Ele deu de ombros impotentemente, e depois olhou para mim buscando ajuda.

Apesar de não ser nem o momento, nem o local, eu fiquei com pena do pobre garoto e seu olhar levemente desesperado. Então, eu peguei seu pergaminho, li a primeira questão, a que ele já havia respondido. Talvez isso não fosse exatamente o que você encontraria em uma festa do Quadribol – ficar sentada na escada do dormitório feminino com um terceiranista, lendo sua tarefa de Feitiços – mas eu nunca disse que MJ era o único com uma personalidade social um pouco distorcida.

Sério, é como se o sujo estivesse falando do mal lavado.

Que patético.

Hunf.

Eu não sei como aconteceu, sério. Começou apenas comigo dando uma olhadinha em sua tarefa, passando as páginas de seu livro e mostrando onde ele poderia encontrar as informações que ele precisava para terminar as questões. Eu não tinha a intenção de provocar nenhuma pergunta, não tinha a intenção de responder as perguntas provocadas, não tinha a intenção de provocar ainda _mais _perguntas daquelas _respostas _e assim por diante; mas, de alguma forma, aconteceu. Eu gostaria de colocar a culpa no fato de que eu sou, claramente, a maior nerd de feitiços de toda a Inglaterra e que, quando pobres e azarados garotos como Maurice John Rosier me olham com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e dizem coisas como, "Mas _por que _você tem que dar uma pancadinha leve para frente no Feitiço para Animar? Como que eu faço?", bem, eu acho que eu me derreti. Aí eu falo que você dá uma pancadinha leve pra frente porque, se você fizesse o contrário, você atrapalharia não só a sua mira, mas também a sua concentração e, depois, de alguma forma, eu continuei a mostrar a ele como se faz o feitiço apropriadamente pela próxima meia hora.

Sim.

Eu sei.

Socialmente desafiada, seu nome é Lily Evans.

Mas o que uma viciada em feitiços poderia fazer?

"Isso!", eu exclamei feliz, observando, depois de uns bons quinze minutos de intensa prática e explicação, MJ finalmente conseguir virar o seu pulso para frente, da maneira correta, sozinho. "Você conseguiu! Não é assim tão difícil depois que você aprende, não é mesmo?", eu sorri abertamente para ele. MJ sorriu em resposta.

"Eu vou esquecer", ele murmurou, ríspido, movimentando seu pulso repetidamente. Eu revirei os olhos e meneei a cabeça.

"Não vai não", eu disse. "Você vai se lembrar perfeitamente bem. Além disso, não é como se – ".

Mas MJ não conseguiu descobrir o que não era como se, porque naquele exato momento, quando eu estava prestes a contar a ele esta informação, um barulho extremanente alto – mas, ainda bem, _não_ um alarme – reverberou pelo salão comunal, seguido quase imediatamente por um estrondoso coro de risadas de quase todo mundo na sala. Minha cabeça se ergueu para onde um grupo de grifinórios estava, próximo de uma das mesas onde **Canecão **estava sendo jogado.

"Que diabos foi isso?", eu murmurei, me levantando para ver melhor. MJ não se mexeu da sua cadeira, mas se virou para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo também. Eu não conseguia ver nada por causa da multidão de pessoas, mas todo mundo estava rindo, alguns aplaudindo, e eu consegui ver uma parte da mesa no chão, o que me fez acreditar que alguém havia caído em cima dela, o que acabou ocasionando o alto barulho. Eu não sabia quem porque eu não conseguia ver, mas quem quer que tenha sido, todo mundo parecia achar extremamente hilário.

Aqueles bêbados achariam qualquer coisa engraçada.

Hunf.

Eu estava prestes a sentar de novo nas escadas para que eu pudesse continuar com as minhas lições de nerd com o MJ, sabendo que eu não era ajuda nenhuma, já que eu nem mesmo conseguia ver pela multidão o que tinha acontecido. Eu havia acabado de me sentar quando, repentinamente, eu percebi, através de um relance, uma criatura se levantando. Mais aplausos dos observadores ocorreram, enquanto a parte machucada em questão sorria mecanicamente e se balançava momentaneamente.

Bem, merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

Era James.

_James._

O que foi aquilo que ele me disse sobre não ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada?

"Ai, meu bom deus", eu murmurei, cobrindo meus olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto eu observava aquela cena patética. Mas assim como uma batida de carro na estrada, eu não consegui manter os meus olhos longe daquele desastre por muito tempo. Quando eu rapidamente destampei meus olhos, James – parecendo ainda mais desgrenhado e um pouco mais tonto do que eu me lembrava – estava olhando diretamente pra mim, com um sorriso largo e estúpido em seu rosto. Lentamente, ele começou a vir até mim, tropeçando em todo o percurso.

Ai, cara.

Ele estava bêbado.

Totalmente e completamente intoxicado, chapadão, embriagado, embebedado e bêbado.

Que babaca.

"Parece que nós teremos visita", eu murmurei sem rodeios, apesar de que, quando eu olhei para o lugar onde MJ estava silenciosamente sentado apenas há alguns segundos atrás, havia apenas uma cadeira vazia.

Bem, onde diabos _ele _tinha ido?

"Você assustou o meu amigo", eu disse a James com um rápido olhar furioso, quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar até a escada do dormitório feminino. Ele estava encostado preguiçosamente na estrutura da escada, seus olhos castanhos-claros um tanto confusos, seu sorriso ainda mais idiota do que o normal, parecendo completamente embriagado. Isso, veja bem, é o que acontece com aqueles que bebem. Eu revirei os meus olhos e o olhei de forma penetrante. "Parece que você levou um baita de um tombo", eu murmurei secamente, indicando a mesa quebrada, que, claro, ninguém nem se importou em consertar. James simplesmente sorriu.

"Eu perdi", ele me contou.

"Eu percebi", eu disse.

"Eu não 'tava perdendo an-antes, saca", ele gaguejou, rindo de forma patética, o que, naturalmente, fez com que _eu _risse porque aquilo tudo realmente era muito patético. "Não", ele continuou com um suspiro enorme, sua mão instável se erguendo para bagunçar seu cabelo lentamente. "Não 'tava 'pe-perdendo an-antes. 'Tava ganhando, saca. Então…que besteira!...sei lá…eu acho…".

Tudo era muito engraçado.

Eu adorei o James bêbado.

Naquele momento.

Porque mais tarde…

"…você perdeu?", eu terminei para ele lentamente, não sendo capaz de esconder toda a minha diversão. James fez um leve barulho, concordando, e finalmente tirou sua mão de seu cabelo. Agora, estava espetado em todos os ângulos que você pode imaginar, parecendo desarrumado demais até para James. Cuidadosamente, ele enrugou seu nariz em desgosto, e depois olhou para mim.

"Foi o _Uísque _d' fogo", ele murmurou, de forma arrependida, sacudindo sua cabeça, como se estivesse com grande remorso. Eu deixei escapar uma risada e também sacudi minha cabeça por causa de seu lamentável movimento engraçado, não por causa da situação toda.

"Talvez você não devesse ter _bebido _Uísque de Fogo", eu observei, severamente, lhe lançando um olhar de repreensão, que eu sabia que provavelmente ele não entendia naquele momento, mas me fez sentir melhor olhá-lo daquele jeito de qualquer forma. Na verdade, eu estava bastante surpresa por eu não estar mais nervosa com a coisa toda do que eu parecia estar. Quero dizer, não era isso que eu receava? Um bando de loucos bêbados aprontando por aí, andando por aí e tropeçando e quebrando mesas? Eu deveria estar completamente irritada mas, pelo contrário, eu estava rindo. Talvez seja porque era James, ou talvez seja porque eu finalmente tenha tirado aquele pau da minha bunda (como Sirius falava), eu não sei, mas de qualquer forma, eu não entrei em pânico ao pensar de onde este _Uísque de Fogo _tinha vindo, ou se a McGonagall iria aparecer e nos matar a todos. Eu estava simplesmente ali, com James, esperando que ele não desmaiasse e se machucasse ou começasse a falar besteiras bem ali, na escada.

É um avanço, eu acho.

"Lily?", ele disse alguns segundos depois, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"James?", eu respondi.

"Eu tenho...não....não tenho..._ugh_...", ele parecia não conseguir dizer as palavras certas, apesar dele ter tentado várias vezes. Eu acho que nem mesmo ele sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer, de tão desconexos seus murmúrios eram. Seu rosto se enrugou em concentração, como se estivesse tentando se focar em sua tarefa. Mais alguns segundos se passaram, sem James obter nenhum sucesso. Ele finalmente pareceu desistir de falar e, ao invés disso, subiu quatro degraus, até que nós dois estivéssemos cara-a-cara na escada. Ele estava com um olhar muito estranho que, naquele momento, eu pensava ser apenas dos efeitos do álcool, mas eu acho que não era só isso. "Vem cá", ele me disse, me chamando com sua mão.

"Ir aonde?", eu perguntei, considerando a mínima distância que havia entre nós com confusão. Onde diabos a criança esperava que eu fosse?

"Aqui", ele disse de novo.

"Aqui, _onde?_ Eu estou bem na sua fren- _uuuooou!_".

Eu descobri onde "aqui" era.

Aparentemente, _aqui _significava estar bem coladinha com James.

É.

Bem coladinha com ele.

E isso nem estava mexendo com o meu estado mental já frágil ou algo assim.

Ai, meu _deus._

"Er...", minha boca parecia como se eu estivesse em um deserto. "James...o que você-".

"Shhh", ele murmurou, me aproximando ainda mais dele, enquanto ele interrompia calmamente as minhas perguntas patéticas. "Só...fique quieta", ele disse.

E foi aí que ele fez aquilo.

Sem nenhum aviso, sem nenhum preâmbulo, sem nem mesmo um rápido "Ei, Evans, aqui vou eu", com sua voz levemente indistinguível, ou mesmo um pequeno som de prenúncio. Bem ali, na escada do dormitório feminino, na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele simplesmente fez aquilo.

Ele me beijou.

ELE. ME. BEIJOU.

Se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu com certeza teria caído das escadas. Eu estava chocada. Quero dizer, não era nenhum tipo de agarramento _maluco _ou algo assim, como todo agarramento é, mas mesmo assim, ainda era um _agarramento_ – casto o suficiente para não me matar _completamente_, mas firme o suficiente em sua convicção para me deixar saber que isso era tudo, menos inocente. James Potter estava _bem ali_, no quarto degrau da escada do dormitório feminino, me _beijando. _Em teoria, isso, isoladamente, já é o suficiente para deixar qualquer garota irritada. E eu...eu não conseguia _pensar. _Minha mente ficou completamente vazia até que, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, era que seus lábios estavam se mexendo dentro dos meus e o gosto dele na minha boca e...e...

Ai, que inferno.

Que maldito e confuso _inferno._

Se eu não posso dizer aqui, onde eu _posso _dizer?

Eu...

Eu gostei.

James Potter estava me beijando, e eu _gostei _disso.

Este fato deveria ter me chocado. Quero dizer, ali estava, o meu amigo – meu _amigo_ – me agarrando na escada do dormitório feminino, e eu estava ali, o _deixando_ – não, _mais _ do que beijar, na verdade. Estava ali, _gostando _daquilo! Quem _faz _uma coisa dessas? Sinceramente, _quem? _Que tipo de monitora-chefe, auto-respeitadora, apaixonada por Amos, santinha e pé-no-saco não ficaria nem um pouquinho afetada por tudo isso?

_QUEM?!_

E, sério, eu _adoraria _simplesmente jogar toda a culpa na reputação das habilidades de agarramento de James – afinal de conta, como eu _não _poderia gostar daquilo tudo com habilidades tão talentosas como aquelas? – mas uma garota tem que encarar os fatos de vez em quando. Porque, vamos ser completamente honestos aqui, o garoto estava _bêbado. _Ele nem mesmo estava na sua melhor forma. E, enquanto ele estava longe de babar em cima de mim ou algo assim, eu tenho certeza que ele já teve noites melhores que essa. Com certeza.

E mesmo assim...eu gostei. Ele não estava na sua melhor forma, mas mesmo assim eu gostei. O que me fez pensar muito, sabe, já que isso não exatamente um tipo de resposta _normal, _ou é? É, na verdade, tudo, menos normal. E, quanto mais eu penso nisso, eu só consigo chegar em uma conclusão.

Talvez gostar dos beijos de James não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele sabia fazer aquilo muito bem.

E, talvez, eu esteja finalmente pronta para admitir aquilo.

Quero dizer...

Porque, o fato é que...

Eu...

Eu gosto do James Potter.

Eu gosto.

Eu não sei quando ou porque isso aconteceu, e não é _muito, _eu acho, provavelmente só uma atração passageira, mas enquanto eu estava bem ali, alegremente deixando o garoto me beijar...bem, não tem como _negar_, né? Eu posso ter me convencido a ignorar isso tudo antes, apesar de eu ter sonhado com ele e ter feito de tudo para que ele se sentisse melhor e me sentindo como se eu fosse vomitar toda vez que eu o via junto com Elisabetj Saunders – mas quando um garoto está bem ali, te beijando, e você não faz nada a respeito disso...é hora de encarar a música. Por mais louco que isso pudesse parecer, por mais insano que isso possa parecer...era verdade.

Era verdade.

E estava na cara, não estava?

E foi quando eu fiquei sabendo que meu carma estava tendo a sua perfeita vingança. Quero dizer, aqui estou eu, com um _encontro _marcado com um garoto que eu bajulei completamente no último ano e meio, possivelmente _mais _do que um simples encontro, se eu jogar as minhas cartas direitinho e não estragar tudo, e o que eu faço?

EU COMEÇO A GOSTAR DE SEU PIOR INIMIGO.

Com quem mais esse tipo de coisa acontece?! Com quem?! Porque eu adoro o Amos, eu _sei _que eu adoro, mas isso não mudava o fato de que estava bem ali, beijando James Potter – e eu quero dizer _o _beijando, porque por algum tempo, eu acho que posso ter sido uma participante ativa nesse agarramento bêbado, mesmo sendo uma resposta pequena ou acidental.

Como eu podia fazer uma coisa dessas com Amos? Como eu podia fazer uma coisa dessas _comigo mesma?_ Eu não _queria _que isso acontecesse. Eu _tentei _ignorar tudo isso. Eu nunca teria –

E foi aí que eu percebi uma coisa.

Eu nunca teria beijado James Potter.

Eu _não _havia beijado James.

_Ele _tinha _me _beijado.

ELE TINHA _ME _BEIJADO!

Em algum lugar lá em cima, uma dor foi fechada com força.

E, como uma pancada forte dentro da realidade, eu me afastei de James com um movimento repentino, finalmente me distanciando, como eu deveria ter feito há vários minutos atrás.

Ai, _Merlin._

Eu não queria olhar pra ele. Eu não queria ver o que eu sabia que inevitavelmente veria, mas meus olhos, de alguma forma, encontraram o seu rosto mesmo assim. Seu comportamento era inexpressivo, exceto por seus olhos, que estavam bastante diferentes daquela confusão bêbada em que eles estavam antes ou da dura indiferença do resto do seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam me encarando intensamente com uma luz brilhante e reveladora. Se eu não estivesse tendo tanto problema em simplesmente _respirar _de forma adequada, eu teria engolido em seco por causa daquele seu olhar, mas como parecia que a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era ficar ali e corar, desejando que, de alguma forma, eu conseguisse me virar, eu não fiz nada.

James ia dizer alguma coisa, mas naquele momento eu soube, quase quanto eu sabia que aqueles últimos minutos haviam sido um erro terrível, que seja lá o que ele tinha a me dizer, eu não podia ouvir. Não naquele momento. Eu não suportaria. Seria demais para mim.

Seria demais.

"Lily-".

Eu corri.

Eu sei que foi infantil – eu _sei _– mas no segundo que eu vi o meu nome sair de seus lábios, eu tive que correr. Eu me virei e corri a toda velocidade, sem me importar com o que isso pareceria, sem me importar com o que ele pensaria, apenas me importando em me colocar o mais longe possível de James Potter, odiando o fato de que eu ainda podia sentir o seu gosto em minha boca, que meus lábios ainda estavam formigando onde ele havia me tocado.

Porque _ele _havia _me _beijado.

E você só beija uma garota por um motivo.

Eu podia ouvir meu nome sendo chamado lá embaixo, mas eu ignorei os gritos e continuei a subir até o dormitório, não parando por nada. Eu estava respirando pesadamente, mais por emoção do que por cansaço. Eu fiquei toda desengonçada ao tentar abrir a porta, sentindo uma forte pressão atrás dos olhos que, mesmo com o passar dos segundos, ficava cada vez mais forte: eu estava prestes a me debulhar em lágrimas. Com um choro silencioso, eu finalmente consegui abrir a porta, rapidamente entrando e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu caí no choro bem ali.

"Lily? Merlin, Lily, qual é o problema?".

Eu vi a forma embaçada de Emma entre as minhas lágrimas, parecendo extremamente preocupada, enquanto ela saia de sua cama e corria em minha direção, do outro lado do quarto. Eu não consegui falar por alguns segundos, parcialmente porque eu estava chorando muito, e parcialmente porque minha mente estava pensando tão rapidamente, que minha boca não tinha chance nenhuma de chamar a atenção do meu cérebro para que ela pudesse trabalhar de forma adequada.

_Ele _havia _me _beijado.

Ele havia _reprovado _no meu teste!

Ele havia reprovado no meu _teste _idiota!!

_O que aconteceu?_

Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

"Shhhhh". Emma colocou um braço sobre o meu ombro para me consolar, tentando me acalmar, mas é claro que não adiantou nada, porque eu estava completamente _maluca _de tanto chorar. "Respire, Lily. Tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas se acalme e fale comigo, ok? Me diga o que aconteceu".

Eu não sei como eu consegui achar minha voz. Eu estava completamente histérica, mas mesmo assim consegui dizer algumas palavras. Mas quando eu fiz isso, eu acho que não era nadinha do que a Emma estava esperando.

"Quando ele parou?", eu exigi entre lágrimas, me retorcendo para escapar do abraço de Emma e ficando em pé, na sua frente, tremendo. "Quando ele _parou, _Emmeline?!".

Ela olhou para mim de forma inexpressiva, confusa. "Quando _quem _parou, Lily?".

"James". Seu nome saiu da minha boca em um tom amargo, e eu acho que, se isso é possível, eu comecei a chorar ainda mais forte. "Ele...foi antes, não foi? Ele parou – ele _parou, caramba!_ Eu...ele...".

"O que James parou, Lily?".

"DE GOSTAR DE MIM!".

O rosto de Emma ficou branco.

E foi aí que eu tive certeza.

Ele não parou de gostar de mim como eu queria acreditar. Ele não tinha me esquecido. Ele não preferia estar morto do que namorar comigo. Aquele teste – aquele meu teste _idiota e bobo – _não havia me falado coisa nenhuma. _É claro _que ele não ficou nervoso bem naquela hora. Por que diabos ele iria estraçalhar o seu orgulho daquela maneira? Ele esperou até _o dia seguinte, _quando a coisa toda o atingiu de verdade, e me fez acreditar que eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ele me deixou chorar em sua camiseta confortável quando eu tinha os meus momentos emocionais. Ele foi me encontrar na torre norte abandonada, quando ele sabia que eu precisava que alguém estivesse ali. Ele me chama de Infalível e faz piadas com o meu complexo de inferioridade. Ele briga com Amos, _não só _por causa de Quadribol, mas por questões _muito mais pessoais. _Ele...James...

James Potter ainda gostava de mim.

Ele _ainda gostava de mim. _

Eu caí de joelhos no chão, exausta e cansada.

Eu sentia como se eu fosse vomitar.

"Ah, _Lily_", eu senti a mão de Emma nas minhas costas, enquanto eu continuava a chorar no chão, me odiando por agir como uma mulher histérica, mas sem saber o que eu poderia fazer para parar isso. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu continuava a chorar como uma criança triste, como se o mundo estivesse chegando ao fim. Eu sabia que não havia razão para eu ficar assim tão triste com a história toda – _eu nunca _choro como eu estava chorando naquele momento – mas toda vez que eu tentava parar, começava tudo de novo. A voz de Emma saiu suave e um pouquinho aflita quando ela falou de novo. "Ele não queria que você soubesse", ela murmurou, cansada, e eu pude ouvir o recuo em sua voz. "Ele não queria...que você soubesse, Lily. O que aconteceu? O que ele disse pra você?".

Eu não conseguiria explicar nada para ela. Não naquele momento, não agora. E talvez eu não estivesse me sentindo assim tão horrível se eu tivesse contado à Emma tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada. Eu estava totalmente e completamente exaurida, e mesmo depois que eu finalmente consegui parar de chorar que nem uma louca, eu não consegui expulsar a história do meu sistema. Eu simplesmente fiquei sentada ali no chão, o encarando, refletindo sobre como diabos alguém pode ser tão incrivelmente idiota e boba como eu havia sido.

"Por favor, não conte nada a ninguém", eu implorei baixinho, olhando para Emma pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Meus olhos e bochechas estavam inchados por causa de minhas lágrimas e minha garganta estava seca, então minha voz saiu um tanto horrível. "Eu não posso...as perguntas...e James provavelmente nem vai se lembrar de nada amanhã, de qualquer forma – ".

"Por que ele não lembraria?".

"Eles estavam jogando Canecão".

"Ah. Bem, isso explica bastante".

"Em-".

"Não", ela me interrompeu calmamente, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Você não precisa explicar nada agora. Tente descansar. Você parece exausta. Mas Lil…", ela parou nesse momento, suspirando longamente. Virando seu rosto para me olhar, ela me encarou diretamente nos olhos. "É só...eu não sei o que aconteceu", ela começou baixinho, "e eu não sei o que James fez, mas seja lá o que tenha acontecido essa noite...eu _sei _que ele não teve a intenção de te chatear. Ele nunca faria isso. _Nunca. _Você sabe disso, certo?".

Claro que eu sabia. Mas me lembrar disso não me deixava menos chateada. Mas eu sabia.

Eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro e assenti com a cabeça. "é", eu murmurei. "Eu sei".

E, então, eu subi na cama, e eu estou deitada aqui agora.

Eu estive tentando me convencer, pela última hora, de que eu exagerei. Comparando com os problemas do mundo, o meu atual dilema não é nada demais. E daí se o garoto nunca parou de gostar de mim? E daí que, com a minha total e completa ignorância, eu provavelmente o machuquei de tantas formas, que o garoto provavelmente já se acostumou com a tortura? E daí que ele, de alguma forma, também me convenceu a gostar dele um pouquinho também? E daí que – apesar do fato de que talvez ele se lembre ou não amanhã – nosso relacionamento nunca mais poderá ser o mesmo? E daí que eu perdi um dos meus melhores amigos? E daí que tudo está acontecendo _agora, _quando eu deveria estar alegremente feliz porque eu tenho um encontro com o garoto de quem eu sempre gostei?

E daí que eu não consigo respirar?

E daí que eu não consigo pensar?

E daí que eu me sinto como se meu mundo tivesse acabado de cair em cima de mim, tudo por causa dos sentimentos de um garoto?

E daí que eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim se eu só gosto do garoto um pouquinho?

Afinal de contas, eu estou me mudando para Guam.

Você não precisa se preocupar com coisas assim em Guam.


	30. Capítulo 15 parte 1

**N/T: **Oi, gente!!!! Vim aqui para alegrar o carnaval de vocês! hehehe....Espero que gostem do capítulo! Não tem muito James, mas a Lily tá super engraçada nesse capítulo! E esse capítulo é super importante para o desenvolvimento da história! Não esqueçam de comentar depois de lerem, ok? ADORO o comentário de vcs! Bom carnaval!!!! ;-)

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINZE – PARTE 1**

**Indecisões e Assuntos de Família **

**Domingo, 12 de outubro, dormitório ****feminino**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 165**

Quero dizer, sério, qual é o meu problema? Por que, mesmo estando aqui deitada em minha cama, me dizendo para ir dormir, eu não consigo? Eu não sofri o suficiente nas últimas 24 horas? O universo já não está satisfeito com a bagunça completamente arrasadora que ele causou em minha vida? Tendo um carma bom ou ruim, nenhuma garota merece tanto assim. Eu não posso ter uma maldita de uma folga?

Merlin, meu rosto está todo inchado e vermelho e está sensível e doendo e eu odeio minha vida. E, além disso, eu estou morrendo de vergonha do modo como agi ontem á noite. Quero dizer, eu realmente consigo ser incrivelmente melodramática às vezes. Não havia nenhuma razão plausível para que eu tivesse um ataque de nervos daqueles. Pelo amor de Merlim, ninguém morreu, apesar de que todo mundo acharia isso pelo jeito que eu estava agindo. Emma deve ter pensando que eu havia enlouquecido.

Quero dizer, sim, foram muitas descobertas para um dia só e, sim, eu tenho andado com muita tendência de chorar por qualquer coisa nesses últimos meses (qual é o _meu_ problema?), mas mesmo assim.

Eu sei que tudo parece uma bagunça total e completa, mas tenho certeza de que assim que eu me sentar para resolver tudo isso de maneira lógica, não vai parecer assim tão ruim.

É, pensamento lógico. Essa é a saída.

E provavelmente dormir também; no entanto, eu pareço não ser mais capaz _disso._

Ai, dane-se. Eu estou cansada dessa coisa toda de fechar os olhos e esperar para que a inconsciência feliz do sono chegue, apesar de que eu sei que ela nunca chegará já que ninguém consegue se imergir em uma inconsciência completa quando o seu cérebro está rodando tão rápido quanto o planeta em que a gente vive. É óbvio que eu NÃO conseguirei dormir hoje.

Eu acho que eu vou sair. Dar um passeio ou algo assim. Observar o nascer do sol. Eu realmente não consigo pensar em um lugar melhor para se obter um pouquinho de pensamento lógico.

É, bom plano.

* * *

**Mais tarde, passeando (ou tentando passear sem ser percebida)**

**lá fora**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia **

**Observações Totais: 166 **

Não é contra as regras sair assim tão cedo, ou é?

Quero dizer, Filch não vai aparecer das sombras e me colocar em detenção ou algo assim, certo? Isso seria a cereja no topo da banana split desse dia horroroso.

Quer saber de uma coisa?

Eu não me importo.

Eu nem mesmo me _importo _mais.

Detenção, eu sou sua. Venha me encontrar!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde (apesar de, tecnicamente, já ser muito cedo), na beira do lago (obviamente eu não fui pega pelo Filch) **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia **

**Observações Totais: 165**

**Pensamentos Lógicos de Lily a respeito dos Acontecimentos Malucos da Noite Passada(Também conhecido como: Conformando-se com o desastre que é a sua vida)**

**Problema**** #1) James Potter ainda gosta de mim. ****(Sem mencionar o fato de que OUTRAS PESSOAS APARENTEMENTE SABIAM SOBRE ISSO E MESMO ASSIM NÃO SE IMPORTARAM EM ME CONTAR) **

Isso não é nada demais.

Quero dizer – sim, tudo bem, isso _é _sim alguma coisa, considerando o fato de que ele gosta de mim há dois meses – ou, talvez, dois _anos, _agora que eu estou pensando melhor. Quero dizer, ele chegou a _parar_ de gostar de mim, ou ele gosta desde aquela confusão no quinto ano, apesar dele ter me ignorado no ano passado inteiro e ter _fingido _querer ser meu amigo este ano? Ele alguma vez deixou de ter algum sentimento por mim? Eu não sei. Ninguém se importou em me contar. Mas ele deve ter parado em algum momento. E a Elisabeth Saunders? O que foi aquilo, então? Quero dizer, se ele realmente se importasse comigo, por que ele sairia com ela, mesmo eu não sendo muito fã dele naquela época? Não que eu tivesse expectativas de que ele esperasse por mim...mas é só um pensamento. Deve ter existido uma pausa, já que ele a estava namorando. A não ser que tenha sido um plano para me deixar com ciúmes ou algo assim. Se foi isso mesmo, certamente não funcionou (mas isso explicaria algumas coisinhas). Como, por exemplo, ele chegou a achar que _ela _era semi-atraente. Quero dizer, está funcionando _agora_, mas isso é uma história completamente diferente. Além disso, ele nem está mais saindo com ela – e, o que eu tenho a falar sobre isso é: Graças a Deus, porque eu realmente acho que não agüentaria ter que lidar com isso também. Mas, sim, ele não está saindo com ela mais, porque ele gosta de mim. Infelizmente. Ou felizmente. Eu não sei. Não, com certeza infelizmente. Afinal de contas, eu não _quero _que ele goste de mim. Eu não quero. Eu só...

Ai, droga.

Do que eu estava falando mesmo?

Ah, claro. Óbvio: de como eu causei um sofrimento desnecessário ao garoto.

Mas nada disso foi minha _culpa!_

Quero dizer, se alguém tivesse se importado em, sabe, educadamente me dar uma cutucada no ombro e dizer, "Ah, a propósito, Lily, sabe aquele seu amigo? James Potter? Ele ainda gosta de você. É. Só queria que você soubesse", eu não teria dito ou feito nada que pudesse causar tensão emocional nele! Eu não teria falado sobre o meu amor por Amos Diggory, ou não teria contado a sua ex-namorada que nós estávamos namorando, ou não teria chorado em suas camisetas confortáveis, ou não teria lhe dado bombons, já que a maneira de fisgar o coração de um homem é pelo estômago; apesar de que eu já estava em seu coração muito antes de ter algum efeito em seu estômago. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito caso eu _soubesse, _mas...

_Merlin, _por que ele não me _odeia?_

Eu não o culparia, se ele me odiasse. Eu mereceria por causa do jeito que eu o tratei. Apesar de que eu não sabia dos efeitos que minhas ações estavam tendo sobre ele.

Porque, o negócio é que... Eu _deveria _ter percebido.

Não é como se ele tivesse _escondido _o fato. Naturalmente ele negou, disse que preferiria estar morto a me namorar, fingiu estar feliz por mim quando Amos me convidou para sair, mas sinceramente...quero dizer, que tipo de garoto te deixa _chorar _em sua _camisa?_ DUAS VEZES? Que tipo? Com certeza não um tipo de garoto normal que eu conheço. A não ser que o fato de você estar triste signifique algo pra ele, eu duvido muito que algum garoto ficaria por perto, por vontade própria, quando esse tipo de drama estivesse ocorrendo. Mesmo o mais legal dos garotos ficaria todo assustado e nervoso quando estivesse por perto de garotas emotivas. Mas James ficou por perto. Ele me deixou chorar em sua camisa, e ele tinha afagado minhas costas e murmurado todos os tipos de coisas consoladoras e...e...

QUE TIPO DE GAROTO FAZ ISSO, A NÃO SER QUE ELE GOSTE DE VOCÊ?

POR QUE EU SOU ASSIM TÃO CEGA?

Quero dizer, Grace praticamente me _contou!_ Ela me instigou, me fez pensar, mas por algum motivo, eu simplesmente ignorei e fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer para me convencer de que _não _era verdade. Aquele testes idiotas estavam cheios de defeitos, mas eu fiquei tão feliz por James não gritar e por Amos me convidar para sair que eu nem mesmo parei para pensar que o mau humor de James no dia seguinte poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que eu havia acabado de pisotear o coração do pobre garoto. Ele disse que era um mau dia e eu aceitei. E durante todo esse tempo, ele provavelmente estava morrendo por dentro e tudo mais, porque eu sou completamente cega e não percebi os seus sentimentos obviamente não platônicos.

Merlin, eu sou tão _idiota._ Para alguém que se orgulha por ser mais inteligente do que a média, eu fui uma completa _babaca _dessa vez. Quero dizer, eu cheguei alguma vez a parar e pensar _por que _o garoto agüentava todas as minhas besteiras infinitas? Eu cheguei a parar para pensar _por que _ele ficava tão bravo comigo quando eu era má com ele? Eu cheguei a parar para pensar _por que _ele me elogiava, me chamava de Infalível, colocava seu braço em meu ombro daquele jeito "isso-podia-ser-platônico-mas-também-poderia-ser-considerado-bem-íntimo"?

Não.

Claro que não.

Tudo o que eu pensava era: "Ah, James. Que amigo legal"

Hunf.

Merda.

Que _bagunça_, não?

E eu não consigo acreditar que ninguém tenha me _contado!_Todo esse tempo em que eu estive agindo que nem uma completa idiota, ninguém disse _uma palavra!_ Emma obviamente já sabia pelo que ela me falou ontem à noite e eu sei que Grace sabe por causa daquela hora em que ela _meio _que me contou (mas aí eu neguei tudo, então não conta). E daí que James não queria que eu soubesse? E DAÍ? Ele não era o único _envolvido _nessa história! Alguém se importou em lembrar que _eu _também fazia parte dessa confusão toda também? Principalmente depois quando eu...quero dizer...quando eu comecei a...

Não.

Lide com isso mais tarde.

Uma crise de cada vez.

Uma de cada vez.

Quero dizer, elas podiam pelo menos ter me dado uma _dica _já que eu estava sendo tão burra com essa história toda. Era tarefa delas – não, _obrigação _delas – me contarem o que eu estava fazendo! Por que elas não fizeram isso? Eu nunca pensei que elas pudessem fazer alguma coisa deliberadamente idiota. Eu pensei que pelo menos elas iriam tentar me _colocar _na direção certa. Quero dizer, a não ser...

... a não ser que elas fizeram isso?

Não. Não, elas não fizeram. Eu não posso ser assim _tão _cega, posso? Mas também...

Ai, Merlin.

Minha cabeça está começando a doer.

É só que... o que eu devo _fazer _agora exatamente? Só Merlin sabe se James vai se _lembrar _de ter me beijado noite passada. Eu acho que ninguém viu – nós estávamos escondidos na escada, afinal de contas, e todos estavam muito envolvidos em seus próprios assuntos – mas e se alguém _viu?_ E se alguém viu a gente se beijando e forem lá perguntar para o James alguma coisa sobre isso? Então, ele saberia, _com certeza_, o que aconteceu, mesmo que tudo fosse só um borrão em sua mente. E se ele se lembrar de tudo sozinho? E se ele não estivesse tão bêbado quanto ele parecia, ou talvez ele só tenha uma boa memória de bêbado? O que acontecerá, então? Como exatamente eu devo agir?

Eu não posso...eu não posso _ignorá-lo, _posso? Seus sentimentos, quero dizer… Se ele se lembrar, eu duvido que James simplesmente vá ficar sentado e esperar que eu entenda essa coisa toda sozinha. Ele vai dizer alguma coisa. Enfrentar o problema.

Ele vai me perguntar sobre o fato de que ele gosta de mim, que ele me beijou e eu fiquei ali, quase-que-tecnicamente beijando ele de volta?

O que eu direi então? O que eu FAREI? Porque eu não quero magoá-lo.

Eu acho que eu já fiz muito isso e eu não acho que eu conseguiria fazer isso de novo, dessa vez conscientemente.

Mas eu não sei como NÃO magoá-lo. Eu não posso dizer o que provavelmente ele quer ouvir. Isso significaria – Espera.

Agora, espera um maldito segundo... eu ao menos _sei _o que ele gostaria de ouvir?

Quero dizer, sério, eu ao menos _sei?_ Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que se passa naquela cabeça dele. Eu não conheço suas expectativas, seus sonhos, seus desejos. Eu nem mesmo sabia que eu era uma _parte _disso tudo até noite passada! Por tudo o que sei, James poderia muito bem não se _importar _com nada disso. Talvez seus sentimentos por mim sejam só uma pequena e insignificante perturbação que saiu um pouquinho fora de controle quando ele estava bêbado e, então, ele me agarrou acidentalmente. Talvez ele nunca tenha tido a intenção de transformar isso em algo maior do que é: uma simples quedinha. Talvez ele não _queira _ouvir que eu o quero/o amo/quero me casar com ele/ter filhos com ele/mudar para sua casa/envelhecer com ele/etc ou algo assim. Talvez o garoto só precisasse de um _amasso._ Quero dizer, sim, a duração dessa tal "quedinha" (ainda em dúvida, claro) e suas ações anteriores talvez acabem com essa conclusão, mas o que eu sei sobre a mente masculina? Nada! Eu não sei NADA sobre o funcionamento interno da mente masculina, mas do que eu _ouvi _falar, é um lugar bem pervertido. Então, talvez essa coisa toda não tenha muito a ver com os altos e baixos do delicado coração de James Potter e sim com os altos e baixos obscenos do sistema hormonal de James Potter.

Eu não sei.

Eu simplesmente NÃO TENHO A MENOR IDÉIA.

E o fato é que, eu _não _saberei até ver James. Eu não posso planejar o que fazer ou como agir porque eu não sei o que _ele _vai fazer, como _ele _vai agir. Eu nem mesmo sei se ele se _lembra!_ E eu sei que é besteira e que deixar as coisas para o destino não é exatamente a minha maneira ideal de resolver os meus problemas, considerando como o destino tende a me tratar, mas eu não tenho muita _escolha _aqui. Por mais que eu odeie, está tudo nas mãos de James agora. Eu não posso reagir até _ele _reagir e tudo o que eu posso fazer é rezar para que o garoto tenha tido coma alcoólico e tenha que dormir por alguns anos. No entanto, caso isso _não _tenha acontecido, eu tenho que esperar e ver. Ver o que ele faz. Ver como ele age. Ver se ele ao menos se _lembra. _

No entanto, até lá, eu tenho que ser o Modelo Completo de Total Normalidade. Quer saber de uma coisa? Antes mesmo de vê-lo, eu vou ser o MCTN, porque se eu esbarrar com ele e ficar toda apavorada e preocupada e completamente irracional, James e eu não teremos a mínima chance em NENHUM tipo de relacionamento – platônico ou não – depois disso. E apesar disso parecer completamente impossível, James realmente se tornou uma parte essencial da minha vida em apenas algumas semanas. E eu não estou falando apenas do fato de que eu estaria reprovando em Transfiguração sem ele – apesar de que eu estaria mesmo reprovando sem ele. É mais do que isso. Eu posso... posso _conversar _com ele, sabe? Sobre qualquer coisa. Não é como quando eu falo com Amos e minha língua fica toda presa e eu digo coisas idiotas ou acabo agindo completamente diferente do que eu sou apenas para impressioná-lo, ou quando eu falo com qualquer outro garoto e eu tenho que colocar para funcionar o filtro de palavras para ter certeza de que nada maluco saia da minha boca. James não se _importa _se eu ajo que nem uma louca – ele _sabe _que eu sou completamente maluca. Ele não se _importa _com isso. Ele é como... ele não é como Grace e Emma, em si, mas ele quase chega lá. E eu não posso... eu não posso _perder _isso. Não agora. E a única maneira que eu vejo para que isso não aconteça é agir como se tudo estivesse completamente normal. Mesmo que ele se _lembre._ Mesmo que ele _não _se lembre. Apenas aja normal. MCTN. _Normal._

Eu acho que é minha única esperança.

**Problema #2) Eu repentinamente descobri que – apesar de ser só um pouquinho – eu tenho uma quedinha por James Potter.**

Eu não deveria estar surpresa com isso, mas estou.

Pensando bem nisso agora, eu acho que isso era ridiculamente inevitável. Eu realmente pensei que eu nunca sucumbiria? Eu realmente pensei que eu tinha alguma chance? Existe um _motivo _para que tantas garotas rabisquem seu nome nos livros, pelo amor de Merlin, e não é só porque geralmente é muito agradável ficar olhando pra ele. Existe _realidade _por trás das fofocas de sua perfeição. E sim, apesar dele ter seus defeitos – e vários, devo acrescentar, e eu vou – não são defeitos _terríveis. _ São bem_ menos_ terríveis que os meus de qualquer jeito. E ele... fato é que...

Eu realmente não percebi.

Eu deveria ter percebido e tentado ignorar quando eu finalmente PERCEBI, mas... ai, droga.

Tudo está perdido. _Eu _estou perdida.

Mas eu não acho que seja assim uma _grande _queda. Eu estou tentando com todas as minhas forças para não entrar em pânico. Quero dizer, sério, se essa quedinha é tão pequena e insignificante como eu penso que é, ela pode muito bem desaparecer gradualmente. Eu estou falando sério. Fácil assim. Estar lá um dia e ter desaparecido no outro. Então, se eu passar todo o meu tempo sentada aqui, entrando em pânico pelo fato de que eu gosto de um garoto que gosta de mim, enquanto eu JÁ gosto de OUTRO garoto que TAMBÉM gosta de mim...bem, é uma dor de cabeça que eu prefiro evitar. Sabe, considerando que essa quedinha vai desaparecer e tudo mais. Provavelmente. Ou pelo menos, eu _acho._

Porque o problema é que... é _James._

E enquanto não é exatamente _raro _as garotas gostarem dele... é raro ser _eu _gostando dele. Eu nem mesmo _gostava _dele antes desse ano, pelo amor de Merlin! Antes desse ano, até mesmo no _início _desse ano letivo, eu genuinamente pensava que o garoto era pior que o lixo que fica preso debaixo de nossos sapatos. _Essa _era minha opinião dele. E enquanto que, sim, eu recentemente descobri que eu sou péssima para julgar o caráter das pessoas, claramente – mesmo ele sendo um completo babaca no quinto ano, a última vez que eu realmente me incomodei em perceber sua existência – em algum período entre aquela época e agora, ele se tornou um garoto legal – _mais _do que legal, na verdade, já que eu não saio por aí beijando garotos apenas legais. Eu só beijo o melhor dos melhores. Mesmo não sendo eu quem estava beijando ontem à noite – bem, quero dizer, eu não _provoquei _o beijo, de qualquer forma. Eu não me afastei também, o que eu acho que me torna responsável também. E eu posso ter meio que participado um pouquinho no final. Mas isso foi porque eu claramente estava louca naquele momento. Ou, sabe, confusa ou algo assim. Porque James Potter é um ótimo beijador. Mesmo quando ele está bêbado e claramente sem estar em sua melhor forma. O que me deixa pensando sobre como seria beijá-lo quando ele não está bêbado. Mas essa não é a questão. Apesar de eu ter certeza que ele é ótimo. No beijo, quero dizer. Mas, de novo, essa não é a questão;

Ai, merda, agora eu estou pensando sobre suas habilidades em beijar.

Isso não é bom.

Isso não é nada bom.

Mas isso é também algo que me preocupa desesperadamente...e se isso _não _for embora? Isso sendo essa coisa toda de ter uma quedinha, quero dizer, não só minha fascinação por suas habilidades em beijar. E se isso ficar? E se, apesar do fato de eu ter quase certeza de que vai, isso _não _desaparecer? E se James me marcou tanto com seu beijo bêbado que vou me recusar a esquecer a coisa toda? E se essa quedinha for mais do que eu estou pensando?

Eu deveria me conhecer. Eu deveria ser capaz de determinar o quanto eu gosto de um garoto, mas por alguma razão, eu não sei determinar com James. Quero dizer...não é uma quedinha _normal._ Eu nunca tive uma quedinha por um dos meus amigos antes – eu nunca _tive _tantos amigos homens assim para que eu tivesse a oportunidade de gostar deles. Michael Davies – ele foi meu último namorado, no quarto ano – nós não éramos amigos antes de namorarmos. Na verdade, nós quase nem nos falávamos. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu, então nós nunca tivemos realmente a oportunidade de conversar. Eu nem mesmo sei por que ele me convidou para sair. Mas ele convidou e nós saímos e eu lentamente comecei a gostar dele. E, então, com Amos... bem, foi uma daquelas situações em que você gosta de longe. Quero dizer, pelo menos eu falava com ele às vezes nas aulas e nas reuniões de monitoria e tudo mais, mas eu não o _conhecia _realmente. Não como eu conheço James. James está em uma categoria própria.

Então, como eu sei o limite? Como eu sei onde os sentimentos platônicos acabam e os sentimentos românticos começam? Quero dizer, eu obviamente tenho algum tipo de sentimento romântico por ele, ou eu não estaria sonhando com ele, ou pensando sobre ele de forma inapropriada e eu _certamente _não teria concordado com a sessão de agarramento, mas... _hunf._

Hunf. Hunf. _Hunf._

Sentimentos são uma merda.

**Problema #3) Eu tenho um encontro com Amos Diggory em uma semana...** **e eu estou gostando e agarrando outros garotos.**

Ai, Merlin, eu espero que Amos não descubra nada sobre isso.

Eu realmente _morreria _se alguém contasse pra ele – se alguém _viu, _quero dizer. Eu não sei se alguém viu. Mas essa não é a questão. Mesmo que ninguém tenha visto, mesmo que ninguém conte pra ele... Eu me sinto tão _culpada _com a coisa toda. Mesmo que eu não tenha exatamente _traído _Amos ou algo assim – para meu pesar, nós não temos uma relação de exclusividade – ainda não é exatamente correto ter um encontro com um cara e beijar outro. Mas realmente não é minha _culpa._ Quero dizer, não é como se eu pudesse exatamente _controlar _esses sentimentos. Eu tentei. Eu tentei tanto ignorar algum tipo de insinuação de que eu gostava de outra pessoa além de Amos, mas...bem...

Não importa. Pelo menos, eu acho que não importa. Quero dizer, eu ter uma pequena quedinha por James Potter não afeta a suprema quantidade de amor que eu tenho por Amos. Não influencia em nada. São duas formas totalmente diferentes de se gostar. _Têm _que ser. Amos...eu gosto de Amos há _anos._ Eu gosto de James há apenas alguns dias, isso se eu gosto mesmo dele! Como podemos comparar algo assim? Não dá. Não dá pra comparar.

Mas, sabe...é só que...bem...

Parece que o meu amor por Amos está diminuindo.

E talvez isso não tenha nada a ver com James, mas talvez tenha tudo a ver com ele, eu não tenho certeza. Talvez eu esteja simplesmente louca e minha completa confusão em relação a essa coisa toda do beijo ontem à noite esteja me deixando angustiada e agora eu estou duvidando dos meus sentimentos. E por mais que eu quisesse que isso só tivesse a ver com James...eu meio que achei engraçado quando eu menti para Amos Diggory. E eu _escolhi _ficar com James depois da partida, mesmo Amos estando claramente precisando de algum consolo. E, apesar do fato de que o Melhor Encontro de Todos está para acontecer em apenas sete dias... eu não estou entusiasmada. E talvez isso não seja problema nenhum – quero dizer, _alguém _ficaria entusiasmado depois da noite que eu tive? – mas eu... eu não sei...

Droga.

Eu não sei mais o que eu _sinto._ Eu ainda adoro Amos – eu _sei_ que sim – mas essa coisa toda com James... não está me ajudando agora. Na verdade, está me deixando com uma enorme e insuportável dor de cabeça; E por mais que eu diga a mim mesma que isso não importa...

Ai, droga.

Importa _sim._

Importa muito.

**Problema #4) Pensamento lógico é uma MERDA.**

Eu odeio minha vida.

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, Salão communal da Grifinória**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Sétimo dia**

**Observações totais: 167**

Decepção, eu descobri recentemente, é um sentimento muito complexo.

A gente deveria saber quando nós vamos ficar decepcionados ou algo assim. Quero dizer, é o tipo de coisa que uma pessoa deveria _saber: _o que os faz feliz e o que não. Mas recentemente eu descobri que decepção é aparentemente muito mais complicado que isso. Porque, apesar de você _achar _que quer alguma coisa – tem praticamente certeza disso, está quase _rezando_ para que isso aconteça... bem, você pode estar enganada. Você pode estar _muito _enganada. E, antes que você perceba, você está sentada bem ali, vendo o que você pensava que _queria _que acontecesse, acontecer e, repentinamente, seu estômago revira, suas mãos ficam frias e úmidas e seu coração está batendo de tal forma que você _sabe_ que não está entusiasmada como deveria estar, mas arrasada de uma maneira terrível e complicada.

E _isso_, meu amigo, é decepção.

Ele não se lembra.

Depois de tudo – depois de toda aquela preocupação, depois de todo aquele planejamento, depois de todo aquele pensamento lógico – isso não importa mais.

Porque ele não se _lembra._

E, apesar de que eu deveria estar me sentindo exultante agora, deveria estar pulando de alegria e fazendo uma festa e fazendo aquelas dancinhas de comemoração pelos corredores... eu não estou. Eu não estou fazendo nada disso ou algo remotamente parecido com tudo isso, porque por algum motivo insano que eu não posso mudar, nem entender...eu estou decepcionada.

_QUE DIABOS HÁ DE ERRADO COMIGO?_

Eu devo ter ficado lá fora por mais tempo do que eu pensava, porque o sol já havia nascido e o castelo estava começando a ficar tumultuado quando eu finalmente me senti calma o suficiente para voltar e enfrentar o mundo. Eu não posso dizer que eu estava me sentindo cem porcento confiante em relação à minha atual situação, mas eu não estava mais hiperventilando, ou chorando, ou pensando na possibilidade de me afogar no Lago; então, eu achei que isso era um bom sinal e decidi continuar. Eu tinha me tranquilizado com um falso sentimento de segurança, veja bem, lá fora na beira do lago. Eu pensei que eu tivesse tempo antes de ter que confontrar o problema. O que eu não percebi, claro, foi que, enquanto eu estava lá fora tendo meu mini colapso mental estimulado pelo meu pensamento lógico, o resto do mundo continuava igual. Ninguém se importou em me lembrar desse fato. O que acabou sendo meio chocante quando eu entrei no Salão Principal – calma, controlada e acreditando que eu estava pronta a seguir com minha vida – e encontrei as pessoas que geralmente acordavam cedo e uma voz familiar me chamando.

"Lily! Ei, Lily!"

Minha cabeça se virou ao ouvir meu nome. Fiquei bem assustado ao ouvir meu nome, já que eu estava digerindo o fato de que as pessoas estavam de _pé, se movimentando e todas normais._ Eu vi Marley sentada na mesa da Grifinória, acenando para mim. Eu presumi que ela queria que eu me juntasse a ela. E, enquanto isso não seria nada demais, foi meio difícil não reparar que, sentado bem ali, à sua frente, sua cabeça deitada casualmente em cima de seus braços, enquanto ele parecia estar dormindo em cima da mesa, estava James.

O que, sabe, _era_ grande coisa, considerando tudo.

Foi aí que eu percebi a coisa toda de "o resto do mundo ainda está vivendo, enquanto você está tendo colapsos mentais, sua idiota".

O que, sabe, era horrível.

Muito horrível.

Eu não me lembro como eu consegui fazer com que meus pés se movessem do ponto A ao ponto B (ponto A sendo em frente à Entrada do Salão Principal, longe de James; ponto B sendo em frente à mesa da Grifinória, muito perto de James), mas pés, de alguma forma, devem ter recebido uma mensagem de que eles deveriam se mover e, então, eles se moveram e, lá estava eu, andando, para meu desespero.

Eu não queria olhá-lo – ou melhor, não queria olhar para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, que era tudo o que eu podia ver de seu corpo dorminhoco em cima da mesa. Eu estava errada. Eu não estava pronta para vê-lo. Eu não estava nem um pouquinho pronta ou preparada para falar com ele ou, até mesmo, _vê-lo._ Eu ainda deveria estar debaixo da árvore, fazendo listas e tendo colapsos nervosos. Por que eu pensei que estava pronta para voltar pra dentro? POR QUÊ? Por que eu pensei que ele não estaria aqui, bem ali onde ele sempre está todas as manhãs, sempre esperando por mim? Por que eu não pensei nisso? Eu não deveria estar aqui. _Não deveria._ Mas mesmo enquanto a histeria começava a aumentar, eu continuei a dar umas olhadinhas nele e, lá dentro, eu comecei entrar em pânico.

O que ele iria fazer? O que _eu_ iria fazer? Ele não iria mencionar a coisa toda na frente de Marley, iria? Isso é entre _nós dois._ Não há necessidade de envolver mais ninguém! E, se você pensar no assunto, não é exatamente uma conversa para o _café da manhã._ Quero dizer, ele não pode simplesmente chegar e dizer, "Então... eu te agarrei ontem à noite, Lil. O que você acha disso? Ah, e você pode me passar o sal?" Ele não _pode _fazer isso.

Ai, Merlin, ele vai fazer isso.

Ele vai fazer isso, entre colheradas de ovos.

Merda.

Eu tentei apenas olhar para Marley, com um sorriso claramente falso e excessivamente grande em meu rosto, fingindo que eu era o Modelo Completo de Total Normalidade e que não estava hiperventilando internamente, ou que meu coração estava batento super rápido, que meu estômago estava embrulhado e que um filme de James me perguntando sobre os meus sentimentos entre goles de suco de abóbora não estava passando em minha cabeça.

Ah, sim.

Totalmente normal.

Hunf.

"Ei", Marley me cumprimentou, naturalmente muito normal já que ela não tinha idéia de que havia um ar de tensão não-resolvida ao redor dela. "Onde você estava? Lá fora?"

É difícil imaginar que a parte de trás da cabeça de alguém poderia ser extremamente atraente e sedutora, mas tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas não teve a oportunidade de olhar para a parte de trás da cabeça de James Potter.

Eu estava desejando a parte de trás da cabeça dele.

Ai, meu _deus._

"Er...é", eu respondi lentamente, tentando ignorar meus pensamentos pervertidos sobre a parte de trás da cabeça do idiota – a _cabeça _dele, pelo amor de Merlin! E eu nem mesmo _gosto _do garoto tanto assim! "Lá fora. Eu fiquei lá fora um pouquinho"

Porque eu sou louca e idiota e com uma obsessão crescente com _a parte de trás da cabeça das pessoas!_

Eu ainda estava em pé, já que achava que eu ainda não era capaz de me sentar, vendo que o único lugar em que eu _poderia _me sentar era bem ali, ao lado de James e _isso _não seria nada benéfico para minha sanidade. Quero dizer, a não ser que eu desse uma volta na mesa toda para que eu pudesse me sentar ao lado de Marley ou algo assim, mas isso seria exatamamente o oposto do meu plano MCTN. Não que ele fosse notar, de qualquer maneira. James, quero dizer. Sabe, já que ele ainda estava escondendo seu rosto na mesa e tudo mais, provavelmente porque ele não conseguiria aguentar me ver, apesar de que provavelmente ele não estava ciente de que, durante essa tática de aversão, eu me tornaria totalmente atraída pela parte de trás de sua cabeça. Mas mesmo assim.

"Por que diabos você estava lá fora?" Marley me perguntou confusa, mordendo um pedaço de torrada e me tirando de meus pensamentos imediatamente. Ela virou a página do _Profeta _e me olhou. "Está congelando lá fora. Por falar nisso, você está com uma folha em seu cabelo"

"Ah. Obrigada" Eu retirei a folha do meu cabelo, grata pela distração momentânea. Em minha cabeça, eu continuava a me dizer para parar de olhar pra ele, mas como eu já sabia, o que minha cabeça quer e o que meu corpo faz são duas coisas totalmente diferentes, então eu ainda estava dando umas olhadelas nele enquanto eu finalmente reuni coragem suficiente para me sentar. Eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo em minhas orelhas. Bem alto. Eu tentei ignorar. "Que horas são?", eu perguntei, com minha voz áspera.

"Quase sete", Marley respondeu, me olhando de uma maneira um pouco esquisita (mas, sério, quem poderia culpá-la?). "Mas o que você estava fazendo lá fora?", ela perguntou novamente. "Você ainda não disse".

Pensamento lógico.

Hiperventilando.

Pensando em morrer pela Lula Gigante.

"Não conseguia dormir", eu respondi, o que não era exatamente uma mentira. Eu ocupei minhas mãos inquietas ao colocar alguns waffles em meu prato vazio, apesar de eu não estar particularmente com fome. "E não está assim tão frio. Quero dizer, não está quente nem nada, mas eu não me importei –

" _Ugh_... pare... de... FALAR!"

Eu derrubei meu garfo de tão surpresa que fiquei com o ataque repentino. O garfo tinou no meu prato com um ruído alto e, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ouvi James rosnar.

Ai, _droga._

"Ignore-o", Marley disse, e eu quase ri com _aquela _sugestão. James fez outro barulho "nada-feliz", ainda sem levantar sua cabeça da mesa e Marley sorriu de forma reveladora. "Nosso amigo aqui está um pouquinho nervoso essa manhã", ela disse, sorrindo para James agora. "Divertiu-se muito ontem à noite, não foi, capitão?"

Diversão?

Ela realmente não tinha a menor idéia.

" _Cala a boca_", James resmungou bem alto, o pedido grosseiro consideravelmente abafado, já que ele ainda se recusava a levantar sua cabeça da mesa. "Eu odeio minha vida. Eu odeio todos _vocês"._

Ele me odiava?

Bem, sinceramente, eu esperava que não.

Eu finalmente havia aceitado o fato de que ele _gostava _de mim, não podemos ficar malucos e mudar tudo _agora._

Marley riu ao ouvir a reclamação de James, mas eu não consegui me juntar a ela. Porque, enquanto Marley pode ter achado tudo isso uma piada engraçada de um amigo de ressaca, eu e James sabíamos muito bem que poderia haver algum motivo muito coerente por detrás da decisão dele verdadeiramente _me _odiar. Isso era simplesmente um desvario de um garoto com uma dor de cabeça horrível, ou isso era mesmo a verdade, após os eventos desastrosos de ontem à noite?

Ele não me odiava _de verdade..._odiava?

Merda.

Merda, merda, _merda._

Eu estava tão emergida em meus próprios pensamentos depressivos por ter descoberto que isso podia muito bem ser verdade – apesar de não saber porque isso seria assim tão depressivo, não sei mesmo, porque eu nem mesmo _gosto do garoto tanto assim! _– que eu não percebi quando James finalmente decidiu levantar sua cabeça da mesa até que eu o ouvi falar.

"Eu estou tão feliz por vocês acharem isso engraçado", ele resmungou, olhando com raiva para Marley. Então, ele se virou para mim. Seus olhos estavam um pouquinho vermelhos e seu cabelo estava bagunçado na frente, onde ele havia colocado seu braço na mesa e ele não parecia nada feliz para um garoto que recentemente havia beijado a garota que ele gosta. E, de alguma forma, no meio daquilo tudo, eu ainda me peguei pensando que ele é muito bonito. _Hunf!_ "E você?", ele perguntou, de cara feia. "Você também não acha minha desgraça engraçada?"

Minha boca se abriu com a intenção de dizer alguma coisa, apesar de eu estar tão chocada e confusa pelo fato dele não ter dito nada sobre o beijo ainda – o que _isso _significava? – que eu não tenho exatamente certeza do que teria dito. Mas antes de eu poder descobrir, os olhos de James repentinamente se arregalaram e ele gemeu bem alto. "Ai, Merlin", ele exclamou, me olhando de forma horrorizada. "Você não vai _gritar _comigo, vai?"

Er...por ter me beijado?

Hum, não.

Eu não planejei nada disso.

" O quê?", eu disse meio engasgada. James gemeu novamente.

"Me desculpe", ele gemeu, colocando sua cabeça novamente em cima da mesa. "Sinto _muito._ Eu sou um monitor-chefe de merda, tudo bem? Eu entendi. Eu prometi que não haveria nenhum bêbado e _eu _fiquei bêbado. Eu não tenho nenhum controle sobre meus amigos ou sobre mim mesmo e agora eu _me sinto _um merda – _eu sou _um merda. Mas, por favor, não _grite._"

Ai, cara.

A única coisa que é uma _merda _é a sua maldita memória!

O que estava _acontecendo?_

"Eu não ia brigar com você", eu respondi suavemente, mais por confusão do que por respeito a James e sua ressaca. Meu coração repentinamente começou a bater freneticamente dentro do meu peito. "Eu não...quero dizer, ontem à noite você – "James ergueu sua cabeça rapidamente.

"Eu não fiz nada idiota, fiz?", ele perguntou desesperado, parecendo bastante arrasado. "Sirius disse que eu cantei. Não me lembro de ter cantado, mas como eu já disse, não me lembro de quase nada. Mas eu também não me lembro de Sirius falando a verdade alguma vez, então..._por favor, _me diga que eu não banquei o idiota".

Meu coração acelerado de repente parou.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

AI, MEU DEUS.

"Você...você não se lembra?" Eu murmurei. "De nada? De ontem à noite?"

"Borrões", James murmurou. "Eu me lembro de pequenos borrões coloridos".

Ai que _merda._

Ele não se lembra.

ELE NÃO SE LEMBRA.

Eu estava surpresa. Eu não deveria estar – eu sabia que havia essa possibilidade esse tempo todo – mas mesmo sabendo que isso podia acontecer, eu nunca havia _considerado _essa hipótese. Quero dizer...nós nos _beijamos._ Ele me _beijou._ Não foi um beijo casto, simples, rápido, mas um bem demorado e de deixar sem ar (e também um pouquinho bêbado). Como ele pôde _esquecer_ aquilo? Principalmente quando o garoto deveria _gostar _de mim! A primeira vez que você agarra a garota que você gosta, você deveria se lembrar! _Mais _do que só lembrar, na verdade! Você deveria _saborear!_ Você deveria pensar nisso constantemente e reprisar segundo após maravilhoso segundo na sua cabeça, enquanto você tenta dormir, assim como...

Bem...assim...assim como eu fiz.

Mas essa não é a questão.

A questão é que você não deveria se _esquecer _de uma coisa dessas.

Como ele pôde se esquecer?

E foi aí que eu percebi:

Eu estava decepcionada.

"Lily?"

Mas como? Por que eu estava _decepcionada _como isso? Não era exatamente o que eu queria? Quero dizer, se James _tivesse _se lembrado, o que teria acontecido?

Um desastre. Teria acontecido um _desastre._

Eu poderia esquecer essa história toda agora. Eu poderia continua com minha vida, fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, amar/namorar/casar com Amos Diggory exatamente como eu sempre planejei e simplesmente esperar que essa pequena e insignificante quedinha por James Potter siga o seu caminho e desapareça.

Não era _exatamente_ o que eu queria?

"Lily?"

É claro que era o que eu queria.

Era _sim._

Era...mas aparentemente não é mais?

_Merda._

"Lily?"

Eu pulei e minha cabeça se virou na direção de James.

Ele parecia completamente horrorizado.

"O que diabos eu _fiz?_", ele murmurou.

Ai, _Merlin_.

"Nada!" Eu respondi rapidamente, mas minha voz parecia tensa, até mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos. Eu senti como se um balão estivesse lentamente se inflando dentro do meu peito. "Você não fez nada! Eu estava... perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Me desculpe. Você não cantou – pelo que eu saiba, pelo menos. Você não fez nada – bem, quero dizer, você meio que quebrou uma mesa, mas fora isso..." Eu me interrompi, tentando engolir o pânico que estava crescendo dentro de mim. "Você não fez nada!"

A não ser esquecer.

James pareceu aliviado, mas também cético. "Você tem certeza?", ele perguntou novamente.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça imediatamente. "Absoluta".

"Você está bem, Lily?" Isso veio de Marley, que havia permanecido calada todo esse tempo, mas finalmente decidiu se manifestar. Meus olhos se viraram em sua direção. "Você parece um pouco pálida. Você não vai desmaiar, vai?"

"O quê? Não. Não, claro que não vou desmaiar"

Mas eu precisava sair dali.

"Na verdade", eu disse, me levantando rapidamente, "Eu não estou com tanta fome assim. E eu não dormi muito essa noite. Talvez seja por isso...sim, bem, é melhor eu subir. Vejo vocês dois depois, ok? É. Tudo bem. Tchau"

Então, eu me mandei dali o mais rápido que meus pés conseguiam me carregar.

Observação #166) Eu devo ser a mulher mais idiota, doida e _estúpida _que já pisou na face da terra.

Observação #167) O que aconteceu com o plano de se mudar para Guam?

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia**

**Observações totais: 169**

Observação #168) Quando você está se sentindo uma merda porque você conseguir estragar a sua vida inteira com emoções incontrolábeis e inexplicáveis e você não entende por que você não consegue sentir coisas que fazem sentido, provavelmente é uma boa idéia simplesmente ir fazer suas tarefas, porque, sério, as coisas não podem ficar _piores, _podem?

Observação #169) Quando você usa suas tarefas como desculpa e a biblioteca como uma saída, já que você não quer subir até seu quarto e enfrentar as suas melhores amigas que, com certeza, veriam imediatamente que você está completamente arrasada e você realmente não quer dizer o porquê, sua vida definitivamente está patética.

Hunf, que mentira.

Eu odeio minha vida.

* * *

**Ainda mais, mais tarde, biblioteca**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia**

**Observações totais: 169**

Às vezes queria ser mais como Madame Pince.

Sério. Quero dizer, quando você realmente para pensar sobre o assunto, você percebe que a mulher não tem nenhum problema – _menos _que nenhum. Ela praticamente está no vermelho! Quero dizer, sim, ela não é exatamente uma das mulheres mais amigáveis e ela berra e grita mais do que uma pessoa deveria (provavelmente, devido à extrema quantidade de frustração sexual reprimida, já que, sendo uma bibliotecária francesa e amargurada, ela não pode sair muito), mas para mim isso não é problema nenhum, já que eu e ela não somos tão diferentes assim nesse aspecto. Afinal de contas, eu também não sou das mulheres mais amigáveis e Merlin sabe que eu já berrei e gritei bastante também.

Na verdade, nas áreas realmente importantes que eu e Madame Pince nos diferenciamos. Como, por exemplo, o fato de que Madame Pince nunca teria algum tipo de problemas com garotos. Isso provavelmente é porque um garoto teria que ser maluco para poder beijá-la, por causa daquela coisa toda dela ser uma bibliotecária francesa e amargurada.

Anteriormente, eu provavelmente teria me sentido um pouquinho mal a respeito disso, teria até mesmo ficado com dó de Madame Pince por ser assim tão rude e, portanto, sexualmente frustrada, mas pensando melhor agora, acho que ela está certa. Quero dizer, atualmente eu tenho _dois _garotos com uma quantidade decente de afeição por mim e olha só no que eu fui me meter – escondida na biblioteca, me comparando com uma bibliotecária. O que _isso _lhe diz, hein?

A outra coisa é que, se Madame Pince, alguma vez, se encontrasse em minha situação, eu verdadeiramente acho que ela não estaria assim tão confusa quanto eu. Ela _saberia _o quanto ela gosta de James, saberia o porquê dela não estar tão empolgada com Amos, o que a decepcionaria e por que, etc, etc... Ela não seria forçada a sentar na biblioteca, fingindo fazer sua tarefa, enquanto refletia sobre tudo isso, porque ela não _precisaria_ fazer isso. Se ela, repentinamente, descobrisse que James não se lembrava de tê-la agarrado na noite anterior, ela não teria mentido e dito que nada havia acontecido. Ao invés disso, Madame Pince teria dito, enquanto sentada naquela mesa: "Você me beijou, seu idiota maldito!", mais ou menos no mesmo tom que ela usa quando me diz: "Isso é uma biblioteca!" e teria, então, ido embora e o deixado sozinho para pensar.

Ela é inteligente e esperta desse jeito.

Além disso, se Madame Pince tivesse se metido numa situação como a minha (por falar nisso, eu acho que ela nunca teria se metido em uma situação dessas, já que ela é inteligente demais para isso), ela também não se esconderia de suas amigas na biblioteca. Isso deve ser porque ela não _tem _nenhuma amiga, mas gosto de pensar que, se ela tivesse um bando de melhores amigas à sua disposição, ela _ainda assim _as teria enfrentado e não as teria permitido pensar que ela havia acabado de receber uma péssima notícia. Isso deve ser porque Madame Pince está sempre de cara feia e possui um olhar muito perturbador, então suas amigas provavelmente não saberiam a diferença, mas gosto de pensar que ela é simplesmente uma atriz muito boa, coisa que eu definitivamente não sou. Quando eu fico triste, fica estampado em meu rosto. Isso não acontece com Madame Pince.

Ela realmente é demais, essa bibliotecária maluca.

Tudo que uma mulher sempre quis.

E mesmo se – Ai, _droga._

Me encontraram.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda na biblioteca **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia **

**Observações totais: 170**

Isto é uma biblioteca. Não se pode falar em uma biblioteca. – LE

**Nós não estamos falando.****Nós estamos escrevendo bilhetinhos. – GR**

Eu estou muito, muito ocupada. Não consegue perceber como eu estou super ocupada?

_Você não está ocupada.__Você não escreveu nada. – EV_

Eu ia começar.

**Você não parece nada bem.**

Uau, obrigada, Gracie. Muito legal de sua parte em me falar isso.

_Você está bem, Lil?_

**Ela vai dizer que está, apesar de que é óbvio que ela não está.**

Na verdade, para sua informação, eu ia dizer que eu não estou bem, que, na verdade, estou muito arrasada e chateada e nervosa e incomodada etc, etc. E É TUDO CULPA SUA.

**Culpa minha ou dela?**

De vocês DUAS.

_O que nós fizemos?_

Vocês arruinaram minha vida.

**Me desculpe.**

Você não está perdoada.

**Isso por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com a noite passada?****E James?**

Como você sabe disso?!

**Emma me contou.**

Emma! Eu disse que não era pra contar!

_Me desculpe, mas estava preocupada!__Você estava histérica!__Não consegui guardar só pra mim!__Além disso, eu nem mesmo sei o que aconteceu.__Tudo o que eu disse foi que algo havia acontecido entre vocês dois na noite passada e que você estava muito chateada com isso._

Você se esqueceu da parte em que eu percebo que James ainda gosta de mim E QUE VOCÊS SABIAM ESSE TEMPO TODO E SE ESQUECERAM DE ME CONTAR.

_Ah, claro.__Eu também disso isso pra ela._

E?

_E daí?_

O que você quer dizer com "e daí"?? VOCÊS NÃO ME CONTARAM!

**É claro que não te contamos.****James nos fez prometer.****Além disso, sem querer ofender, Lil, mas não é como se fosse um segredo super bem guardado.****O garoto vem te chamando para sair desde o quinto ano.****O que você achava que isso significava?**

EU PENSEI QUE ELE ESTIVESSE DE BRINCADEIRA!!

**Ele não estava.**

Ah, obrigada. AGORA você me conta.

_Você sabe que não podíamos te contar, Lily.__Agora, o que aconteceu?__Por que você está tão chateada?_

Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

**Sim, você quer.****Você está praticamente implorando para contar.****Está na sua cara.**

Eu tive uma noite difícil e uma manhã ainda pior.

_O que aconteceu esta manhã?_

Ele se esqueceu.

**Quem?**

James.

_Esqueceu do quê?_

De ter me beijado.

**Puta merda.**

É.

_Ele te beijou?_

Na noite passada. E, então, ele se esqueceu.

**Você parace bem presa a este fato, Lil.**

Eu estou decepcionada.

_Decepcionada?_

Sim.

**Lily...você não...?**

Sim.

_Ai, Merlin, Lily!_

**Banheiro dos monitores.****Agora.

* * *

**

**Mais, mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia **

**Observações totais: 170**

"Eu sei que é prerrogativa da mulher mudar de idéia e tudo mais, mas, francamente, Lily, você tinha que fazer isso tão frequentemente?"

Apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de permanecer como estava (eu estava prestes a realizar um Feitiço Adesivo na minha bunda, mas Grace começou a fazer um escândalo e meu novo modelo – sério, _como _ela pôde? – nos expulsou, então, não tive muito escolha), logo me encontrei sendo arrastada contra a minha vontade até o quinto andar. Estávamos sentadas no banheiro dos monitores (fico feliz em dizer que não era na banheira, como em ocasiões anteriores, já que eu Emma rapidamente recusamos terminantemente esta idéia logo na entrada, mas sim no grande e confortável sofá em frente aos chuveiros, onde todas as conversas inteligentes do banheiro deveriam ocorrer) quando Grace disse isso, me olhando. Eu teria a olhado furiosamente, mas eu não tinha a energia e/ou iniciativa e/ou o direito de fazer tal coisa, quando ela estava tão claramente certa.

Eu sou patética. Loucamente, horrivelmente, indecisivamente patética.

"Me _desculpe"_, eu murmurei tristemente, soando tão patética como eu sou. "Eu não sei como aconteceu. Tentei impedir, mas – Grace soltou um barulho zombeteiro. "Não precisa se _desculpar_", ela interrompeu, fazendo uma careta. "Eu não disse que não estava_ feliz_ com o acontecimento. Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que teria sido melhor se você tivesse decido mudar de idéia há três semanas atrás, quando eu _pensava _que estava acontecendo alguma coisa; assim, eu não teria me feito de idiota".

Feliz com o acontecimento?

FELIZ COM O ACONTECIMENTO?!

Dessa vez, eu tinha energia/incentivo/direito de olhá-la furiosamente. E foi o que eu fiz, de maneira bem cruel.

"O quê você quer dizer com "feliz com o acontecimento"?, eu respondi com raiva, com um olhar de ameaça. "Você não percebe o que isso significa? Você tem idéia? Eu esperei _anos _para que Amos Diggory me notasse e agora que ele finalmente me notou, eu vou lá e agarro outro garoto!"

Porque eu sou, claro, uma garota masoquista e muito doente.

"Espera aí, _você _o agarrou?", Emma perguntou, com seus olhos saltando das órbitas. "Eu pensei que ele... _você _o agarrou?"

Cruzei meus braços e olhei de cara feia novamente, ficando cada vez mais de saco cheio delas. "Não", respondi de mau-humor. "_Ele me _agarrou. Mas eu não relutei, o que é tão ruim quanto, se você parar para pensar".

"Bem, e por que você não relutou?", Grace perguntou, nem um pouco solidária; na verdade, ela estava ansiosamente empolgada. "Porque você queria que ele lhe agarrase?".

Meu primeiro impulso foi responder instantaneamente não (depois, claro, do impulso de dar uma boa bofetada em Grace, por não estar arrasada como ela deveria estar), mas parei e percebi que era exatamente isso que aquela resposta era – um impulso. Não a verdade. E, sim, eu sei que mentir para mim mesma e para os outros era meu dom, pela primeira vez em minha vida infeliz, eu queria tentar um pouquinho de honestidade. Eu _queria _que James me beijasse? Na hora, eu pensei que não, mas eu acho que...

Sim.

Sim, eu acho que queria.

Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e gemi. "Eu não sei o que eu quero".

E, apesar de eu já _saber_ disso, pareceu ainda pior quando eu falei alto.

Senti uma mão confortadora em meu ombro, enquanto Emma implorava suavemente, "Nos diga o que aconteceu. Nós podemos descobrir o que você quer todas juntas".

Hunf.

Aham, _até parece._

Então, apesar de eu estar relativamente certa de que se _eu _não conseguia descobrir o que eu queria, as duas não seriam lá de grande ajuda, eu fiz o que Emma pediu e contei tudo sobre ontem à noite e hoje de manhã, para pelo menos tentar manter minha sanidade. Foi bom desabafar, apesar de ter sido um pouco sofrido. E, para crédito delas, nenhuma das duas fez algum tipo de comentário ou som inapropriado; simplesmente me deixaram seguir em minha ressoante glória patética. Eu provavelmente poderia ter ficado ali por horas e horas, mas fui simples e direto ao ponto, me cansando rapidamente de contar tudo aquilo.

"E, então, aqui estou eu", eu terminei, olhando para as duas e dando de ombros, após ter contado minha breve conversa com James esta manhã. "Eu sei que é idiota e eu sei que provavelmente deveria ter percebido que ele gostava de mim há décadas atrás, mas eu não percebi, e agora que ele foi lá e _esqueceu _que me contou – "

"Bem, ele não lhe contou _exatamente_", Grace disse. "Quero dizer, ele só lhe agarrou".

"Mesmo assim", eu disse. "Isso é praticamente o mesmo dele ter admitido. Nenhum bêbado beija daquele jeito. Quero dizer, ele me _beijou_, beijou mesmo".

"Nós sabemos", Emma riu. "Você nos disse".

"Não fale desse jeito", eu torci o nariz, a encarando.

"Desse jeito como?".

"Como... com aquele tom 'você-gosta-tanto-dele'. Eu _não _gosto dele tanto assim. Só um pouquinho", eu insisti com impaciência, porque eu _não _gosto dele. Eu cruzei os meus braços e bufei. "E mesmo que eu _gostasse, _não ia fazer diferença porque ele se esqueceu de ter me agarrado!".

"Você poderia relembrá-lo", Grace sugeriu, dando de ombros. Então, ela me lançou um sorriso malicioso. "Tenho relativa certeza de que ele não se importaria nem um pouco".

"Pare com isso"

"_Você _pare com isso".

"Eu não estou fazendo nada!"

"Você está em negação!", Grace exclamou, jogando suas mãos para o alto. Ela me lançou um daqueles olhares 'escuta-amiga-porque-eu-só-vou-falar-uma-vez'. "Lily", ela disse, pegando uma de minhas mãos. "Eu te amo demais, mas você é completamente _cega _às vezes! Você _gosta _do James – Não!", ela disse, me interrompendo quando eu ia interrompê-la. "Você _gosta _dele. E pelo que eu posso perceber você gosta dele bastante. Por que você insiste em dizer que não gosta?"

"Eu não disse que eu _não _gosto", eu respondi, a olhando com raiva. "Só estou dizendo que gosto _só um pouquinho_ – o que é verdade! Eu gosto do _Amos, _Gracie! Você sabe disso! Metade da maldita _Hogwarts _sabe disso!"

"Então, por que parece que você está tentando se convencer disso?"

"Eu _não _estou!".

Mas eu estava.

Claramente e obviamente.

"Não grite com ela, Grace", Emma disse, repentinamente parecendo muito cansada. Ela pegou a mão que Grace tinha largado recentemente de frustração e me olhou muito séria. "Você não tem que dizer nada a James se você não quiser", ela disse.

"Eu não vou contar", eu insisti, teimosa, olhando para Grace. Ela revirou os olhos. Eu a olhei com raiva.

"_Mas"_, Emma disse enfaticamente, desviando minha atenção da Grace, que, madura como era ela, estava dando língua para mim e eu dando língua para ela em resposta, "Eu consideraria seriamente esta coisa toda de Amos-James. Eu sei que você gosta do Amos, Lily – eu _sei..._mas não é possível que você goste do James tanto quanto você gosta dele? Apesar de você ter acabado de descobrir que gosta dele?".

Sim.

"Não", eu menti primeiro. Depois, intimidada pelo olhar exasperado de Emma, respondi, "Tudo bem. _Talvez_".

É uma porcaria ter amigas que lhe conhecem tão bem.

"Vá para o seu encontro", Emma continuou me aconselhando. "Veja onde essa coisa com o Amos vai dar, se você realmente quiser. Mas o negócio é que...".

"James não vai te esperar para sempre", Grace se intrometeu, finalmente soando mais solidária do que frustrada, como uma amiga de verdade deveria se comportar. "Quero dizer, eu sei que pode _parecer _que ele vai te esperar para sempre porque só Merlin sabe como ele agüentou todo esse tempo, mas eu acho que ele está no limite. Pelo menos, é o que pareceu para mim".

"Ele te disse alguma coisa?", eu perguntei, surpresa. "Sobre mim?".

"Ele fala bastante de você", Grace respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu não deveria ter apreciado aquilo – o fato de que ele conversa bastante com Grace sobre mim ou com qualquer outra pessoa – mas meu estômago revirou levemente quando ela disse aquilo e quando eu tentei ignorar, aumentou.

_Droga._

"O que... ele disse?", eu forcei, sem saber se era exatamente melhor para minha mente ouvir qualquer coisa que James tenha dito sobre mim, mas não consegui evitar perguntar. Grace hesitou antes de responder.

"Só... algumas coisas", ela começou lentamente. "No dia que você disse sim ao Amos...e depois".

"Que coisas?", insisti. "E quando?".

Grace parecia desconcertada. "Não posso... Eu sou amiga de James também, Lil, sabe?", ela recuou um pouco. "Quero dizer, você não quer que eu saia contando para _ele_ tudo o que _você_ diz, quer? Vale para os dois lados. Me desculpe".

Ah, merda.

"Não... eu entendo", respondi, mas eu não entendia e _realmente _queria saber o que diabos James havia falado sobre mim. Mas apesar de ter dito a mim mesmo para não me meter mais, não consegui me impedir de perguntar, de maneira meio patética, "Você realmente acha que ele esta desistindo de mim?".

Grace deu de ombros, o que não era nem um pouco reconfortante. "Eu acho que talvez sim", ela respondeu, dando de ombros novamente. "Mas, de novo, ele disse que desistiria de você no quinto ano também, mas olha só onde _isso _foi parar".

Hum.

Verdade.

"E ele te _agarrou, _mesmo estando bêbado e sem se lembrar", Emma disse racionalmente, me apoiando. "Isso tem que dizer algo".

"É", eu murmurei. "Acho que sim".

Mas não conseguia evitar me sentir um pouco traída.

Ele iria desistir de mim? _Agora?_ Logo quando eu percebi que eu gosto dele um pouquinho? Ele nem iria nos dar uma chance? Mas eu acho que isso não é justo – afinal de contas, não é _ele _o obstáculo desse relacionamento. Sou eu quem ainda está apaixonada por Amos Digoory. Sou eu quem está se recusando a lembrá-lo que ele me agarrou. Sou em quem não tem certeza dos seus sentimentos.

_Eu _sou o obstáculo.

Mas eu _quero _ser o obstáculo? Eu realmente me importo com o fato de que James está pensando em desistir de mim? Resolveria vários dos meus problemas, com certeza. Eu poderia ir para o meu encontro com Amos no sábado e depois em outro e mais outro, e nunca mais ter que me preocupar em magoar alguém. As coisas poderiam continuar como elas estavam antes, eu e James sendo os bons amigos que temos sido. A vida continuaria normalmente. Como sempre foi. Como _deve _ser.

...será?

"Eu acho que é nessa parte que vocês me dizem o que eu quero", eu murmurei para Grace e Emma, as encarando com um suspiro impotente. Grace bufou. Emma simplesmente sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Queria poder lhe dizer, Lil", ela respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso. "Mas apenas _você _sabe o que quer".

Hum, na verdade, não.

"Eu posso te dar um abraço", Grace ofereceu. "Isso a fará se sentir melhor?"

E apesar daquilo não ser a resposta para os meus problemas, eu concordei, porque às vezes um abraço da sua melhor amiga pode ser tão bom quanto as respostas para as questões mais complicadas da vida, por pelo menos um momento.

_Merda.

* * *

_

**Ainda mais tarde, Dormitório feminino do sétim ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia**

**Observações totais: 171**

Eu acho que nunca mais vou sair desse quarto.

Ninguém vai me fazer sair desse quarto. Ninguém.

Mas eu tenho um monte de tarefas para fazer, sabe.

Milhares e milhares de tarefas**.**

Vou fazer as tarefas agora.

Estou falando sério.

Não vou pensar em problemas pessoais.

Tarefa, tarefa, tarefa.

* * *

**Ainda mais, mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia**

**Observações totais: 171**

**Tarefas a fazer:**

Poções – redação sobre Soros da Verdade, suas propriedades e usos.

História – perguntas sobre a Rebelião dos Duendes de 843

Transfiguração – copiar da Grace

Feitiços – perguntas, movimentos de varinha e efeitos colaterais dos Feitiços de Memórias

Adivinhação -... Eu realmente deveria me importar com o fato de que ele está desistindo de mim. Quero dizer, se ele estiver mesmo. Ele me agarrou. O que isso indica, hum? Isso indica que ele ainda não desistiu. Mesmo que ele _estivesse _bêbado. Mas mesmo que ele _tenha _decidido desistir de mim, eu não me importo, porque tenho Amos.

* * *

**Muito tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo sétimo dia**

**Observações totais: 171**

_Discuta as causas da Rebelião dos Duendes de 843._

A Rebelião dos Duendes de 843 começou, na verdade, em 839, quando Frenlin, o Grande, o líder não-oficial dos Duendes naquela época, foi encontrado morto perto da velha cidade de Brichley, onde ele havia ido se encontrar com alguns sócios de seus negócios. Suspeitou-se de um embate com bruxos para essa morte que parecia acidental. Uma grande confusão se seguiu. Mas mais do que uma morte, uma grande confusão pode ser ocasionada por outro motivo – um beijo. Sim, um beijo pode causar grandes confusões. Principalmente quando você não está esperando ser beijada. Quero dizer, as pessoas realmente NÃO deveriam ter permissão de chegar nas pessoas, dizer "vem cá" com sua voz idiota de bêbado e depois simplesmente te AGARRAR sem seu consentimento, porque existem CONSEQUÊNCIAS para coisas como essas. Grandes conseqüências. E essas conseqüências nem sempre são boas, porque uma CONFUSÃO pode surgir. Porque agora, como diabos eu devo saber de quem eu gosto? Como diabos eu devo saber? E só –

Ah, merda.

Que droga.

Que _droga._

Eu vou dormir.

Estou de saco cheio da vida.


	31. Capítulo 15 parte 2

**N/T:** Gracinhas do meu coração, me desculpem pela demora! Mas eu ando realmente sem tempo...e quando eu estou com tempo, eu estou tão cansada que não tenho vontade de traduzir. Só queria lhes dizer que não vou desistir da fic nunca! Posso demorar a atualizar, mas vou continuar traduzindo! Não se preocupem! Espero que vcs gostem do capítulo e que ainda se lembrem da história...rs...Continuem comentando, é claro! Bjão para todos! =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 – PARTE 2**

**Quarta-feira, 13 de outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 172**

Eu estou muito, muito atrasada.

São 9:17. A aula de Feitiços começa às 9.

Lembre-me de matar aquelas que não me acordara.

Lembre-me de _me _matar por dormir demais.

Não tenho tempo a perder. Devo correr.

Ahhhhhh!

* * *

**Tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 172**

Eu já mencionei como eu _adoro _o Professor Flitwick?

Eu nem estou falando daquela história toda de "sim-nós-somos-nerds-em-Feitiços-e-nós-devemos-ficar-juntos, apesar de isso ser verdade e Flitwick e eu estamos, pra sempre, conectados no mundo dos entusiastas com Feitiços. Ele é um professor _adorável. _Um professor absolutamente perfeito, maravilhoso e salvador de vidas! Sabe, se minha vida estiver em perigo e os Seres lá de Cima me disserem que eu tenho que escolher uma pessoa para tentar me salvar, eu escolheria Flitwick. Sério. Eu nem mesmo hesitarei. Quero dizer, sim, eu posso até _considerar_Grace ou Emma, mas mesmo assim, eu vou escolher Flitwick. Eu vou dizer, "Seres lá de Cima, me tragam o Flitwick, por favor", porque ele é _realmente _maravilhoso.

Graças a _Merlin _que eu tinha Feitiços como a primeira aula essa manhã. Eu nem mesmo quero pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse outra aula no primeiro horário. Abbot provavelmente teria me matado, McGonagall provavelmente teria me expulsado da sala (e eu _preciso _de cada segundo daquela aula), Crandy provavelmente teria rido, e depois lançado um feitiço em mim, e Freeman...bem, ela provavelmente teria lido minhas borras de chá ou algo assim, mas mesmo _assim. _Flitwick nem se importou com o fato de eu estar atrasada! Francamente! O pequenino e adorável professor simplesmente me olhou e disse, "Ah, Lily. Vá em frente. Sente-se", como se eu _não _tivesse chegado 20 minutos atrasada na aula, me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de ser atropelada por um monte de hipogrifos, e continuou a explicar sobre Feitiços da Memória Avançados (o que nós dois sabemos que _eu _já sei, de qualquer forma).

Eu acho que estou apaixonada.

Eu deveria começar a namorar o Flitwick. Isso resolveria muitos dos meus problemas, não é mesmo?

É, talvez eu faça isso.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, ainda em Feitiços**

**Lily observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 172**

_Onde você esteve?_**_ – EV_**

Eu ainda estava DORMINDO porque CERTAS PESSOAS não acharam apropriado. ME ACORDAR essa manhã**! – LE**

**Você ainda estava no dormitório? Sério? – GR  
**

Não, eu simplesmente DECIDI aparecer 20 minutos atrasada, com o uniforme sujo e amassado de sexta-feira, com meu cabelo todo bagunçado e sem escovar meus dentes e meus pés doendo por causa da MINHA CORRIDA DE QUARENTA QUILÔMETROS DA TORRE DA GRIFINÓRIA ATÉ AQUI!

_Er...desculpe._

**Você usou isso na sexta? Eca, Lil.**

Acho que vou te matar, Gracie.

**Eu acredito em você, sua garota suja.**

EU TE ODEIO.

_Acalme-se, Lily. Você não está assim tão terrível. Um pouco desorientada, sim, mas tudo bem._

Tudo bem pra você, talvez. Eu acho que eu estou fedendo. Eu estou fedendo?

**Não mais do que o normal.**

Ah, isso já é alguma coisa.

**A não ser que eu te diga que você geralmente já tem um cheirinho meio repugnante.**

O quê?

_Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa manhã para implicar com ela, Gracie. Além de ter que lidar com o fato de que ela acordou tarde, ela ainda tem que encarar James e Amos._

Ah, merda.

**Há. Parece que você está prestes a vomitar, Lily.**

Você é a pior amiga que existe.

**Eu te adoro.**

Eu quero morrer.

_Você é tão dramática, Lil._

EU QUERO MORRER.

**Eba!

* * *

**

**Mais, mais tarde, História da Magia**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 174**

Conhece aquele ditado, "as coisas não podem ficar piores"? Sabe, quando as pessoas insinuam que sua vida está lá em baixo e, portanto, ela só pode melhorar, já que não existe nada _pior_ do que aquilo?

Bem, quando você acorda tarde, aparece atrasada vinte minutos depois que a aula começou, está usando o uniforme sujo de sexta-feira (porque, naturalmente, em sua pressa para chegar na aula, você pegou o primeiro uniforme que viu, o que acabou sendo aquele que você acidentalmente colocou em baixo da cama) e ainda não escovou os dentes ou o cabelo e nem mesmo tomou banho, todo mundo pensaria que você realmente atingiu aquele momento, certo? Aquele em que as coisas não podem ficar piores.

Por que eu estou sempre _errada?_

Eu havia planejado sair rapidamente da sala assim que o sinal do fim da aula de Feitiços tocasse, determinada a sair correndo para o banheiro feminino a fim de tentar me transformar em algo que pelo menos parecesse apresentável, no pequeno intervalo de tempo que eu tinha antes da aula de História começar. Grace e Emma, depois de serem perdoadas por serem idiotas, insistiram em ir junto comigo, mas eu lhes falei para não se importarem. Afinal de contas, seria desnecessário nós _todas _chegarmos atrasadas, sendo que eu era a única que realmente precisava ir. Então, enquanto eu estava lá na aula de Feitiços, suja e deprimida, mas ainda assim com esperanças de que as coisas iriam começar a melhorar – porque, afinal de contas, elas não podiam ficar _piores _– eu esperava ansiosa para que o sinal tocasse.

"Tem um banheiro perto da sala de troféus, né?", eu murmurei silenciosamente, impacientemente movendo meu pé com expectativa para me mandar dali. Grace deu de ombros.

"Tem?", ela perguntou, pensando no assunto. "Não sei. Nunca fui muito naquela direção. Claro, se você estiver muito desesperada, você pode ir para o banheiro da Murta..."

"Não estou assim tão desesperada".

Emma revirou os olhos. "Dê uma olhada perto da sala de troféus primeiro. Se não tiver nenhum lá, vá para o banheiro do primeiro andar, perto da sala de Defesa. É praticamente do lado oposto da sala de História, mas é a sua melhor chance se não tiver um lá em cima".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, organizando um plano em minha mente. "É", eu disse, ainda pensando em meus passos. "É, parece um bom plano". Meus pés continuaram se movendo silenciosamente cada vez mais rápido contra o chão. "Por que o sinal não toca logo?", eu murmurei. "O que há de errado com ele? Por que não - ".

Tocou.

E, com muitas expectativas, eu me mandei.

...ou eu _tentei, _pelo menos.

Porque aparentemente, eu era a _única _pronta para sair da sala de aula o mais rápido que meus pés poderiam me carregar; o resto da turma... é, não estavam nada prontos.

Que _merda._

Eu nunca vi um grupo de pessoas se mover assim tão_ lentamente_ em todos os meus dezessete anos de vida. Foi como a tartaruga e o coelho, e todos eles eram as tartarugas, enquanto eu era o coelho, exceto que eu não poderia andar super rápido e depois descansar um pouquinho e perder a corrida, porque as desgraçadas das _tartarugas _estavam _no meio do caminho! _Eu tentei empurrar e me enfiar no meio, mas foi como se eu estivesse tentando empurrar uma parede sólida, de tão lento que aquele grupo de idiotas estava. Eu estava a dois segundos de gritar 'FOGO' para que eles se movessem, quando repentinamente me agarraram pelo braço e me tiraram do grupo de corpos lentos.

E quem vocês acham que estava ali, sorrindo como uma criança em dia de natal e segurando meu braço de forma bem firme?

É.

'As coisas não podem ficar piores' uma ova.

Hunf.

"O que _diabos _você está fazendo, Infalível?".

Ele estava olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse ficado completamente maluca, o que, levando em consideração as circunstâncias, eu acho que eu tinha ficado mesmo. Ele estava ali, com seus amigos, parecendo gentil e perfeito e másculo e atraente com a parte-da-frente-de-sua-cabeça ainda melhor que a parte-de-trás-de-sua-cabeça e olhando pra ele – ele, com seu cabelo bagunçado, mas _perfeito, _e seus dentes limpinhos e seu uniforme atraente e limpo – e depois _me _olhando – eu, com meu cabelo que nem um ninho de passarinho e meu hálito péssimo e meus dentes sujos e minhas roupas sujas...

Eu queria morrer.

Eu queria muito morrer.

E muito pior do que a minha falta de higiene e ordem era o fato de que, apesar de já terem se passado 24 horas daquela maldita cena de beijo, eu _ainda _ficava vermelha apenas por vê-lo. Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficar quente, enquanto eu o observava e tudo no que eu podia pensar era nós dois na escada e seu corpo contra o meu e seus lábios nos meus e...só...coisas muito, muito constrangedoras.

Nada bom para a estabilidade mental.

Ou os hormônios.

Mas ao invés de me sentir ainda mais humilhada e com vontade de correr para a janela mais próxima para que, assim, eu pudesse me lançar rapidamente da janela, porque eu estava um caco e cheirava que nem lixo, e eu, obviamente, não era uma beijadora memorável e havia acabado de tentar avançar pela multidão...bem, eu me foquei em outra emoção.

Porque eu não me esqueci que _ele _esqueceu daquela cena de beijo, afinal de contas.

E, aparentemente, eu ainda estou muito chateada com isso.

Ai, _deus._

"_Agora _me largue!", eu respondi com raiva, sem lhe dar muita escolha, já que eu arranquei meu braço de seu aperto. James deu um passo pra trás e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele não conseguia entender que qualquer parte de seu corpo tocando qualquer parte de meu corpo poderia trazem lembranças que eu _realmente _não queria pensar no momento. "Eu preciso", eu disse entre dentes, apontando para as pessoas que ainda estavam lentamente indo em direção à porta, "sair _daqui_".

"Lily não está tendo uma manhã muito boa", Emma disse calmamente, chegando até mim e me olhando rapidamente antes de se virar para James e seus amigos.

Sirius bufou, me olhando. "Sério?".

Eu teria batido nele, mas ele estava fora de meu alcance.

"Epa, espera!", James disse, colocando sua mão de volta em meu braço, talvez para evitar que eu jogasse o objeto mais próximo no pescoço de Sirius. James olhou pra mim com seu pequeno sorriso e, apesar de eu ainda estar muito, muito zangada com ele por esquecer sobre ter me beijado, eu estava ainda mais chateada com o meu presente estado de imundice. Eu murchei com seu olhar divertido, por me sentir humilhada e desesperada.

Foi bem patético.

"Eu estou tão suja", eu lamentei desesperadamente, escolhendo fazer cara feia ao invés de gritar. "Eu só quero escovar meus dentes e arrumar meu cabelo. Eu estou pedindo demais?".

"Não mesmo", James disse, ainda sorrindo. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas você realmente pensou que derrubar a turma toda era uma maneira de se conseguir isso?".

Hunf.

_Sim._

"Eles estavam na minha frente", eu murmurei.

"Tenho certeza que eles sentem muito por isso".

"Aparentemente eles não sentem o suficiente para se _mover"._

"Bem, eles já se foram agora", James disse, indicando a entrada relativamente vazia agora. Eu não tive que pensar duas vezes. Eu comemorei mentalmente e corri.

"Merlin, _finalmente_", e fui andando em direção à porta, agora mais porque eu queria sair de perto de James do que para ir ao banheiro. Eu não gostava de ficar perto dele. E talvez isso seja um pouco estranho, já que eu deveria gostar do garoto e tudo mais, mas eu não gostei do jeito que eu me senti ao seu lado. Era novo demais, estranho demais. E agora que eu sabia que ele gostava de _mim... _tudo ficou diferente. Estava diferente e eu não gostava disso.

Eu já mencionei que eu não gosto nadinha de mudanças?

"Você não vai conseguir ir até a Torre da Grifinória e voltar antes que a aula de História comece", eu ouvi atrás de mim, enquanto eu andava pelo corredor. Eu me virei, e encontrei James me seguindo. Eu olhei um pouquinho mais longe para ver se eu conseguia ver Grace e Emma, porque eu _realmente _não queria ficar sozinha com ele, mas elas, juntamente com o resto dos marotos, estavam andando na outra direção, indo para as escadas.

Malditas traidoras.

E que diabos James estava fazendo aqui, de qualquer forma?

"Eu não estou indo para a Torre da Grifinória", eu disse, deliberadamente dando um passo para a esquerda, aumentando a distância entre nós dois. Eu aumentei meu passo rápido para quase uma corrida, mas ele me seguia com uma facilidade incrível. "Eu só vou ao banheiro".

"Você provavelmente vai atrasar-se do mesmo jeito", ele disse com um sorriso. "Você vai chegar atrasada na aula".

"Eu não me importo", eu lhe disse, desejando que ele fosse embora. Será que eu realmente vou ter que _fugir _dele? "Aliás, já estou ficando craque nisso". Por que ele estava ali? Por que ele não estava indo embora? "Você também não tem que ir pra aula?", eu perguntei, mas não de forma repentina.

James deu de ombros, obviamente não entendendo minha indireta. Então, ele pegou a minha mão, me fazendo parar. "Vem cá".

Eu congelei.

_Vem cá. _

VEM CÁ.

Repentinamente, eu estava de novo naquela escada, bem perto dela, ouvindo as suas ordens de bêbado e depois o beijando como se eu tivesse nascido só pra fazer isso.

Ai, Merlin.

.

"Lily?".

"Que foi?", eu respondi com voz áspera, meus olhos indo de encontro aos seus, e depois desviando, já que eu não pude suportar o olhar questionador que eu vi ali. Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente em meu peito e eu podia sentir que estava prestes a enfartar. Ele ainda estava segurando minha mão, apesar de ser de maneira bem frouxa. Meus olhos se focaram nisso, e depois no chão.

"O que há de errado com você?", ele perguntou, dando um aperto na mão que ele segurava e me puxando para mais perto dele. Minha respiração parou. Ele ficou calado por um momento e eu pude praticamente ouvir suas sobrancelhas se franzindo. "Por que você não olha pra mim?".

"Eu acho que estou tendo um colapso nervoso", eu murmurei baixinho, finalmente o olhando. Nossos rostos estavam próximos. Não para nos beijarmos, mas próximos o suficiente. Ainda assim, eu não podia saber o que ele estava pensando. Seu rosto estava indecifrável. "Eu estou tendo um colapso nervoso", eu repeti novamente, de maneira idiota.

James sorriu de forma questionadora. "Colapso nervoso?", ele perguntou, coçando preguiçosamente a parte de trás de sua cabeça com a mão que não estava segurando a minha. "Algum motivo particular?".

"Sim".

"Quer falar sobre isso?".

"Não".

As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram. "Tem certeza?", ele disse.

Tenho certeza.

A não ser que ele queira ouvir como eu o odeio/amo.

"Eu estou tendo um colapso nervoso", foi minha resposta. James começou a parecer dividido entre rir e se preocupar. Eu não gostei disso. "Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro", eu disse finalmente, desejando que eu pudesse calar a minha boca. "Eu estou tão suja. Eu não escovei os dentes. E eu usei isso na sexta-feira. Você sabia disso?".

CaleabocaCaleabocaCALEABOCA!

"Você realmente está tendo um colapso nervoso, não é mesmo?", James riu, sacudindo sua cabeça. Eu não achei isso nada divertido.

"É horrível ser eu", eu murmurei, lhe olhando com raiva. "Você não sabe. Você não entende. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Eu vou chegar atrasada na aula de História. Merda. Mil vezes _merda. _Droga – ".

"_Acalme-se_, Lily!", ele estava rindo entusiasmado agora, me lançando um olhar "você-realmente-_devia-_vestir-uma-camisa-de-força. "Você está completamente maluca, sabia?", Minha mão ainda estava segurando a sua e ele começou a me puxar pelo corredor. "Vamos", ele disse. "Posso te levar até um banheiro. Rapidamente".

"Não, você não pode", eu lhe disse, não só porque eu certamente não queria sair com ele por aí no meu atual frágil estado mental, mas também porque ele claramente _não podia _me levar onde eu precisava, considerando que eu precisava de um banheiro feminino e ele é um garoto. Quero dizer, era óbvio. "Eu preciso de um banheiro feminino, James. Como você saberia onde eles ficam? Você só está me atrasando ainda mais. Você deveria ir para aula antes que você também chegue atrasado".

"Você pode ficar quieta um segundo?", ele murmurou, me olhando e ignorando a minha indireta de que ele deveria ir embora. "Eu estou tentando pensar. Agora, onde diabos – ah! Certo".

Então, ele me puxou diretamente para uma parede.

É.

_Para uma parede._

Bem, tudo bem, ele meio que me empurrou _pela _parede, mas _eu não sabia _que isso iria acontecer.

Um dia desses ele vai acabar me matando.

Eu sei.

"O quê... foi... nós acabamos de atravessar uma _parede_?", eu balbuciei, encarando a parede aparentemente de concreto atrás de nós, de onde nós havíamos acabado de surgir. Eu virei para James com descrença. Ele simplesmente sorriu, sendo louco como ele é.

"Oras, Infalível, você está com um _mestre_ aqui", ele se regozijou, sorrindo de forma convencida. Ele puxou minha mão, me aproximando dele. "Eu não te disse que lhe levaria até um banheiro de forma mais rápida? Eu mentiria pra você?".

Eu _sei _que sim.

Ou a frase, 'Eu poderia estar _realmente _te namorando' não te lembra nada?

Hunf.

"Sim, eu acho que sim".

"Isso magoa, Lil".

"Você acabou de me atravessar por uma _parede, _James".

"Talvez", ele sorriu, "mas eu nunca disse que não faria isso, então eu nunca menti, certo?".

Ele é tão _frustrante._

"Até onde essa coisa vai?", eu disse, irritada, olhando para o corredor escuro onde eu havia acabado de entrar – onde me _atravessaram por uma parede _para eu entrar, pelo amor de Merlin! O que diabos esse garoto faz em seu tempo livre? "E onde exatamente fica esse banheiro onde você pretende me levar rapidamente?".

"Vai direto para o primeiro andar", James respondeu, já me levando pelo corredor. "Perto da sala de defesa. E se eu não estou errado, acredito que tenha um banheiro feminino lá perto".

"Eu, por acaso, quero _saber _o porquê de você saber disso?".

James sorriu. "Vamos dizer que eu tive que fugir do Filch uma vez. O resto eu preferiria não responder".

Ele é tão bobo às vezes.

Mas um bobo cheio de recursos.

"Nós não teremos que atravessar mais nenhuma parede, né?", eu perguntei, enquanto James continuava a nos levar pelo corredor. Era mais frio lá do que nos outros corredores. Parecia muito com as masmorras, exceto que não era. James meneou a cabeça ao ouvir minha pergunta.

"Sem mais paredes", ele respondeu. Então, ele sorriu de forma travessa. "mas nós _teremos _que sair de uma tapeçaria. Legal, né?".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Ah, sim. _Brilhante_".

Então, nós prosseguimos pelo corredor frio e incompleto que eu tinha relativa certeza de que era usado uma vez a cada três mil anos e também estava relativamente certa de que apenas James e seus amigos (e agora eu, claro) sabiam que existia. E apesar de eu estar sozinha com James e ele segurar minha mão o tempo todo (desistindo de mim, né? Tenho certeza que não!), eu não fiquei louca como eu talvez eu poderia ter ficado, já que eu tinha a minha missão para pensar ao invés de James. E apesar de eu ter observado a parte posterior de sua cabeça algumas vezes, está tudo bem, porque uma garota tem que ceder aos seus desejos de vez em quando.

E não é como se ele pudesse me ver fazendo isso de qualquer forma.

Hunf.

"Este é o maior corredor que eu já vi", eu murmurei depois de termos andado o que pareceram horas, mas provavelmente foi mais ou menos só um minuto. O tempo parece parar quando você está tentando não pensar na mão que está segurando a sua e na parte posterior da cabeça na sua frente e também no fato de que você provavelmente está fedendo de maneira terrível. James olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

"Você é a garota mais agradável que eu já conheci, Infalível", ele disse, me olhando. "Além disso, já estamos chegando". Ele sorriu daquela maneira travessa que eu conhecia muito bem. "Pronta para assustar alguns primeiranistas quando nós sairmos de trás da tapeçaria?".

Ai, cara.

Ele parece um garoto de sete anos de idade.

"Hum, não. Não vamos fazer isso, ok?".

"Você tira a graça de tudo".

"Eu tento".

Mas não importava se eu estava tirando a graça de alguma coisa ou não, porque quando nós finalmente chegamos ao final do túnel (ou uma das saídas, de qualquer forma, o corredor ainda continuava e quando eu perguntei a James para onde ele levava, ele simplesmente disse, "Hum...talvez eu te conte um dia", o que é extremamente irritante e esnobe se quer saber minha opinião), todo mundo já estava na aula. Como James havia dito, nós saímos de trás de uma tapeçaria – uma de Darbinus, o audaz. Quem pensaria numa coisa dessas? – e como ele havia dito anteriormente, a alguns metros dali havia uma porta para o banheiro feminino.

Graças a _Merlin._

"Você agora é oficialmente a minha pessoa favorita", eu murmurei, já andando pelo corredor. Atrás de mim, James riu. "Eu estou falando sério", eu disse. "Você quer minha alma? Pode ficar com ela".

"Fique com a sua alma", James deu uma risadinha, ainda me seguindo. "Você provavelmente vai precisar dela qualquer dia desses".

Eu estava tão concentrada em chegar até o banheiro que eu nem mesmo percebi que James deveria ir na direção contrária, a fim de chegar até a sala de História, ao invés de me seguir, até que, quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta do banheiro, eu finalmente percebi que ele ainda estava atrás de mim. Eu parei com a porta metade aberta e estreitei meus olhos.

"O que você está fazendo?", eu perguntei. James sorriu.

"Entrando", ele disse. Eu fiquei boquiaberta e eu estava prestes a protestar quando ele rapidamente continuou, "Lembre-se, sou seu álibi".

Álibi?

Que diabos ele estava aprontando _agora?_

"Meu álibi?", eu repeti de maneira incerta, lhe olhando cética. "James Potter, do que você – "

"Para a aula de História", ele explicou, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele já havia me empurrado para dentro do banheiro e me seguido rapidamente. A porta se fechou e eu virei para ele com um olhar furioso. Ele simplesmente sorriu. "Eu estou falando sério!", ele exclamou, levantando suas mãos daquele jeito eu-sou-inocente-não-me-olhe-desse-jeito. "O que você vai dizer quando chegar na sala atrasada, em?", ele perguntou com suas sobrancelhas erguidas. "Odeio ser eu a lhe dar esta notícia, Lil, você não tem Binns na palma da sua mão como você tem o Flitwick".

"Em primeiro lugar", eu respondi, "Eu não tenho ninguém na palma da minha mão" (Isto era claramente uma mentira, mas eu não ia dizer isso a ele). "Em segundo lugar, um explosivo podia ser detonado na aula de Binns que ele nem iria perceber, mas mesmo que, por algum motivo surpreendente ele percebesse que eu cheguei alguns minutos atrasada, eu pensaria em algum tipo de desculpa. E, por último", eu terminei, minha fala chegando ao fim, "que diferença faria você estar lá comigo? O que você poderia fazer para me livrar dessa enrascada?".

"Fácil", James respondeu, me empurrando ainda mais para dentro do banheiro. "Nós simplesmente lhe diríamos que nós estávamos resolvendo negócios de monitoria extremamente importantes, ultra-secretos".

Ai, _cara._

"_Isso"_, eu disse de maneira muita desaprovadora, "é abuso de poder, James Potter!".

James sorriu. "É", ele disse. "É sim".

E francamente, como se pode discutir com uma lógica _dessas?_

Hunf.

Eu soltei um som de desaprovação e virei as costas para ele, ignorando sua risada enquanto eu seguia em frente e me aproximava dos espelhos no final do banheiro. Apesar de seu raciocínio ser idiota e violar não só as regras da escola, como também as regras da _natureza _já que ele não deveria estar ali, eu tinha que admitir, sua desculpa era boa. Quero dizer, eu provavelmente teria recorrido ao "Ah, sim, eu estava resolvendo assuntos muito importantes da monitoria" se eu estivesse sozinha, mas com James junto de mim não tinha jeito de alguém questionar nossa desculpa. Na verdade, seria bem conveniente dessa forma.

Eu fiquei bastante contente por um segundo ou dois até que cheguei até o espelho.

"Ai, _Merlin_", eu arfei, horrorizada com a minha própria visão. Eu nunca tinha visto uma visão tão horrorosa como aquela que me refletia. Meu cabelo, que eu havia prendido da pior maneira possível nessa manhã, estava metade solto e metade preso, além de estar completamente embaraçado. Meu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal e estava totalmente sem nada de maquiagem, além de estar com aquele ar de que acabei de sair da cama. Minhas roupas estavam uma bagunça e parecia que havia dormido com elas. Eu me virei para James, que estava casualmente encostado em uma parede perto de mim e dei um soco forte em seu braço.

"Ei!", ele disse, levantando suas mãos em defesa. "Por que diabos você fez isso?".

"Eu não acredito que você não me disse que eu estava desse jeito!", eu exclamei, quase deprimida demais para olhar no espelho novamente. Eu cobri meu rosto, gemendo entre minhas mãos. "Como você consegue suportar olhar pra mim? Parece que eu acabei de sair da cama!".

"Eu pensei que era _isso_ que tinha acontecido".

"E foi!", eu exclamei. "Mas isso _não deveria estar aparente!"._

"Dá pra você se acalmar?", James respondeu, rindo e meneando sua cabeça, obviamente sem entender que isso era _extremamente sério. _"Você é tão dramática. Você não está assim tão ruim, pelo amor de Merlin. Olha", ele disse, se aproximando do espelho, "Eu fiquei acordado até cinco da manhã e eu estou tão horrível quanto você".

"Não está não", eu murmurei, cruzando meus braços. "Você está perfeitamente maravilhoso e você sabe disso, seu arrogante idiota".

Eu quase dei um tapa na minha boca, mas me impedi no último segundo e, ao invés disso, eu me bati muito forte mentalmente.

Perfeitamente maravilhoso?

PERFEITAMENTE MARAVILHOSO?

Por que eu simplesmente não chego e CONTO que eu gosto dele, em?

_Merlin, _eu sou tão idiota às vezes.

Mas graças aos céus, James pareceu não perceber que eu havia praticamente falado que eu tenho mais do que simples sentimentos platônicos por ele ou fato de que também o chamei de arrogante idiota, já que agora ele estava ocupado demais observando seu próprio reflexo. Ele se aproximou do espelho e pareceu estar examinando seu cabelo seriamente. Então, ele ergueu sua mão até sua cabeça e bagunçou ainda mais o seu cabelo já bagunçado.

"O que você está fazendo?", eu perguntei, sem ser capaz de segurar a pequena risada que me escapou enquanto ele continuava a mexer em seu cabelo com sua mão.

"Adotando a bagunça", ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim enquanto ele se afastava do espelho. "Eu desisti de tentar controlar essa vassoura quando eu fiz doze anos. Se vai ficar bagunçado, que pelo menos seja _minha _a bagunça, sabe?"

Eu bufei e revirei os meus olhos. "Bem, até que tem lógica". Abrindo a torneira, eu olhei em volta para ver se encontrava algo para transfigurar em uma escova de dentes. A única coisa que havia por ali era um sabonete, então eu o agarrei e joguei para James. "faça alguma coisa útil, ok?", eu disse, apontando para o sabonete que ele havia facilmente pegado, enquanto eu me virara novamente para a pia. "Transfigure isso em uma escova de dentes".

"_Você_ deveria fazer isso", James murmurou abertamente; no entanto, ele fez como eu havia pedido. Ele murmurou alguma coisa calmamente e a escova se encheu de pasta de dente. Então, ele a entregou para mim.

"Por que eu deveria fazer isso quando eu tenho você?", eu perguntei, sorrindo docemente para ele, enquanto eu pegava a escova e imediatamente a colocava em minha boca. "_Obash"_, eu quase exclamei em êxtase enquanto eu escovava furiosamente. "_Ixo mi parexe tão bom_".

"Ah, isso é tão atraente", James disse lentamente.

Eu teria respondido alguma coisa ele, mas eu estava ocupada demais escovando. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente lhe lancei um olhar furioso e continuei a ignorá-lo. Como sempre, a única resposta de James foi uma risada.

"Aqui", ele disse quando eu terminei de escovar os dentes, me entregando uma escova de cabelo que ele deve ter transfigurado, apesar de não saber como. Eu sorri, (virgula) peguei e a escova e desamarrei meu cabelo. Levou alguns segundos e algumas puxadas fortes, mas eu finalmente consegui desembaraçá-lo. Eu estava apenas tentando descobrir o que eu faria com ele quando James falou de novo. "Não faça isso", ele disse.

Eu me virei e lhe olhei questionadoramente. "O quê?".

"Por que você não deixa seu cabelo solto?", ele perguntou, pegando o prendedor de cabelo que estava em minha mão. "Você deixou ele solto uma vez", ele continuou, ignorando o olhar furioso em meu rosto pelo fato dele ter pegado meu predendor. "Quando Sirius disse que você era santinha, lembra? E aí você deixou ele solto? Por que você não faz isso mais vezes?".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

"Ele te_contou _sobre isso?", eu exclamei, mal conseguindo esconder meu horror.

"Peter me contou", James respondeu dando de ombros, como se _não _fosse grande coisa, apesar de _claramente _ser. Então, ele continuou a falar do meu cabelo. "Eu acho que você deveria deixá-lo solto mais vezes".

"Eu não me importo com o que você pensa. E eu não posso acreditar que Peter te contou isso! Foi uma conversa _particular, _pelo amor de Merlin! E me devolva meu prendedor!".

James me olhou. "Se era tão particular assim, você não deveria ter empertigado-se no dia seguinte, quase me causando um ataque do coração. E não, não vou te devolver".

"Eu não me _empertiguei. _E o que você quer dizer com não? É meu! Eu quero ele de volta!".

"Não".

"Sim!", eu exclamei, lhe lançando um dos meus olhares mais furiosos. "Ele vai ficar completamente nojento a qualquer momento e eu não vou deixá-lo solto!".

"Vamos fazer um acordo", ele disse, cruzando os braços daquele jeito "você-percebe-que-não-importa-que-tipo-de-acordo-eu-vou-te-oferecer-eu-vou-ganhar-de-qualquer-jeito. "Se começar a ficar nojento, eu vou te devolver, ok? Mas até lá, você vai deixá-lo solto, ok?".

Hum, _não._

"Você está sendo ridículo, James".

"Você também. Apenas deixe-o solto".

"_Não_".

"_Sim_".

"James –".

"Você fica linda quando deixa ele solto. Por que você não deixa ele assim?".

Isso me calou de forma eficiente.

Linda? Ele pensava que eu ficava bonita com meu cabelo solto? Ele achava que _eu _era bonita?

Eu acho que realmente faz sentido ele me achar bonitinha. Sabe, ele gosta de mim e tudo mais. Quero dizer, a não ser que ele seja um daqueles caras "vamos-apenas-olhar-o-interior-e-não-o-exterior", mas eu não tenho certeza se ainda exista algum garoto desses na terra. Talvez dois, incluindo meu tio Davy, que nem mesmo conta, já que ele sempre está bêbado demais para saber como uma garota está, então, ele só pode considerar mesmo é a personalidade. E outro provavelmente é um homem cego lá de Nepal ou algo assim, que não pode julgar a aparência de ninguém por motivos óbvios. Mas mesmo assim...

Eu não deveria querer parecer bonita para ele. Pelo menos não agora, que eu ainda estou no meio de uma guerra emocional entre ele e Amos. Eu não posso tentar encorajar os sentimentos dele agora. Mas, de alguma forma, mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria concordar, eu acabei consentindo com o pedido idiota de James. Com toda a vontade em meu ser, mentalmente eu me dei um belo chute no traseiro.

E é aí que eu me pergunto: _por que_ minha vida é tão complicada?

Hunf.

"Ótimo", James disse, sorrindo para o meu consentimento um tanto relutante. Ele me deu uma rápida olhada, e depois ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. "Então?", ele perguntou. "Está pronta? Cheirosa e em ordem agora?".

"Hum, sim", eu murmurei, ainda me batendo mentalmente por ser uma idiota tão submissa só porque o garoto me chamou de linda. E apesar do fato de eu já ter ficado mais de dez minutos sozinha com ele agora, o idiota e insignificante elogio do James me deixou no limite. Repentinamente, lá estava eu me remexendo estranhamente e evitando olhá-lo. Para me manter ocupada, eu peguei minha varinha e comecei a fazer feitiços de Limpeza e Passa-roupas. Quando eu finalmente acumulei coragem suficiente para olhar para ele, James estava vendo as horas em seu relógio.

"Nós não podemos nos atrasar tanto assim", ele disse, me olhando rapidamente antes de pegar minha mão. Este movimento nunca havia me incomodado antes, mas, de repente, parecia ser muito possessivo e muito romântico e um monte de outras coisas não muito apropriadas. Eu teria desgrudado minha mão da dele se não fosse soar tão estranho, mas se eu tivesse feito isso, James saberia que havia alguma coisa de errado. Então, eu tive que suportar essa situação, mesmo estando ciente durante todo o tempo. "Pronto para ir?", ele perguntou.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem controle para dizer nenhuma palavra.

Nós estávamos prestes a sair do banheiro, quando repentinamente James parou. Eu esbarrei em suas costas e lhe lancei um olhar inquisidor. "James, o que você está – "

E foi aí que eu a vi.

Carrie Lloyd.

Carrie Lloyd estava bem ali, nos encarando como se nós fôssemos dois ursos dançando de saia, bailando para sair do banheiro feminino.

Merda.

Puta _merda._

Tinha que ter chegado aquele momento.

Aquele momento em que as coisas não podem ficar piores.

_Tinha _que ser.

_Droga._

"Oi, Car", James disse, casual só como ele conseguia ser. Se eu não estivesse bem ali, testemunhando a coisa toda, eu simplesmente teria pensando que ele estava cumprimentando alguém no meio de um corredor vazio ao invés de estar ali, no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar – no banheiro _feminino, _pelo amor de Merlin! – de mãos dadas com_igo. _

Carrie estava sem voz. Ela ficou ali, com seus olhos arregalados em seu rosto bobo, com sua boca abrindo e fechando até que ela murmurou meio sem ar, "James. Lily".

"Oi, Carrie", eu consegui falar, mas não tão casual quanto James, mas também nem tão engasgada como Carrie. Para piorar ainda mais a situação maluca, eu lhe lancei o meu melhor sorriso-não-está-acontecendo-nada-demais-apesar-do-que-isso-pode-estar-parecendo. Nós ficamos ali por alguns segundos, James e eu sorrindo, Carrie boquiaberta, até que James teve a brilhante idéia de nos tirar dali.

Até que James servia pra alguma coisa.

Limpando sua garganta calmamente, ele sorriu para Carrie mais uma vez antes de dizer, "Bem...temos que ir para a aula de História! Te vejo depois, Car". Então, ele puxou minha mão, que ainda estava firmemente grudada na sua, e começou a me arrastar pelo corredor com ele. Quando nós chegamos no final do corredor, com Carrie bem longe de nós, James finalmente parou e se virou pra mim, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Bem", ele disse, revirando seus olhos, "acho que certamente teremos uma história bem interessante rodando por aí, não é mesmo?".

E isso, na verdade, e do que eu tenho mais medo.

Observação #173) Quando você pensa que você chegou na pior situação que você poderia chegar...por favor, repense. Você provavelmente está errado.

Observação #174) POR QUE EU AINDA NÃO ME MUDEI PARA GUAM?

* * *

**Mais tarde, aula de Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 174**

Talvez ela não diga nada a ninguém.

Quero dizer, Carrie. Ela não faria isso. Bem, ok, ela provavelmente diria a Elisabeth Saunders, mas Saunders não vai querer que se espalhe o rumor de que o ex-namorado dela que ela supostamente ainda quer como seu namorado foi pego no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar com a garota que ela odeia, certo? E Carrie, de acordo com os desejos de sua melhor amiga, concordará. Ela não contará a ninguém. Ela _não contará._

Mas e se o desejo de vingança da Saunders contra mim for muito maior que a afeição que ela tem por James e ela não sem importar com o que os rumores fariam com o relacionamento deles?

O QUE ACONTECERIA?

Ela contará ao Amos.

ELA CONTARÁ AO AMOS!

Ela vai contar para ele e ele já se irritou por uma vida inteira com todas essas besteiras sobre mim e James. O QUE ACONTECERÁ ENTÃO?

Ai, Merlin.

AiMerlinAiMerlinAiMerlin.

Merda.

Merda. Merda. Merda. _Merda. _

Acho que vou desmaiar.

* * *

**Mais, mais tarde, ainda na aula de Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 174**

A Elisabeth está me olhando irritada? Droga, eu acho que ela está me olhando irritada.

Ela sabe.

ELA SABE.

Minha vida _acabou.

* * *

_

**Mais, mais, mais tarde, ainda, ainda em Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 174**

Do que eu estou falando? Ela _sempre _me olha irritada. Ela não sabe de merda nenhuma. Ela não sabe de uma única e maldita coisa sobre eu ou James ou qualquer banheiro feminino.

Ela não sabe.

...ou ela sabe?

Droga.

Como é que eu vou saber?

* * *

**Mais (x4) tarde, ainda (x3) na aula de Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Vig****ésimo Oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 174**

James vai cuidar disso. Sério, ele tem que cuidar disso. Quero dizer, ela vai escutá-lo. Ela vai sim. Ele simplesmente a mandará sentar, vai atacar com sua magia de "Eu-sou-um-cara-lindo-e-inteligente-e-te-encantarei-com-meu-charme", e ela será _forçada _a não contar para ninguém sobre essa coisa toda de Lily-e-James-no-banheiro-feminino. Eu sei que ela vai escutá-lo. Eu _sei _disso. E, então, ninguém no mundo inteiro – especialmente Amos – ficará sabendo sobre esse incidente pequenininho, insignificante e equivocado.

Sim.

Esse é o plano.

Devo fazer com que James fale com ela.

* * *

**Mais (x5) tarde, ainda (x4) na aula de Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Vig****ésimo Oitavo Dia**

**Observações Totais: 174**

O que eu estava pensando?

É CLARO QUE JAMES NÃO VAI FALAR COM ELA!

Eu esqueci assim tão rápido que o garoto GOSTA DE MIM? Esta é a chance dele! Se Amos descobrir sobre nossa festinha no banheiro, ele vai acabar com a minha raça! E QUEM É QUE VAI FICAR COM A MINHA RAÇA?

ELE MESMO: JAMES.

Ai, Merlin.

.

Foi por isso que ele estava tão despreocupado quando Carrie nos pegou! Foi por isso! E todo esse tempo, eu pensei que ele estava simplesmente fingindo para impedir que Carrie pensasse que algo estava acontecendo quando, na verdade, ele provavelmente estava comemorando internamente! ELE PROVAVELMENTE ESTAVA COMEMORANDO A MINHA DERROTA.

Aquele _canalha_ idiota e podre.

Eu o odeio.

EU O ODEIO TANTO QUE EU NÃO GOSTO MAIS DELE, MESMO QUE FOSSE SÓ UM POUQUINHO OU UMA QUANTIDADE INSIGINIFICANTE, PORQUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE GAROTOS QUE FAZEM ESSE TIPO DE COISA. EU GOSTO DE GAROTOS LEGAIS QUE NÃO TENTAM SABOTAR AS CHANCES DE OUTROS GAROTOS COM A GAROTA QUE ELES GOSTAM, MESMO QUE ESSE GAROTO TAMBÉM GOSTE DELA. EU NÃO ACEITO ESSE TIPO DE COMPORTAMENTO.

HUNF!

* * *

**Mais tarde (x6) Finalmente fora da aula de Poções, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 175**

Eu vou ter que cuidar deste assunto com as minhas próprias mãos.

Por mais que eu odeie isso, por mais que eu tema isso, vai ter que ser eu. _Eu _vou ter que ser a pessoa a falar com Carrie – ou Carrie e Elisabeth, se a maldita garota já tiver aberto aquela boca idiota dela. Mas eu não acho que ela tenha feito isso. Quero dizer, já que eu ainda não sofri nenhum atentado a minha vida, o que eu acredito que aconteceria se Saunders tivesse ouvido que eu estava me divertindo com James em um banheiro feminino. Carrie não deve ter contado. A menos que, sabe, quando estava indo me matar, Saunders ficou presa naquela escada complicada ou algo assim. Mas as chances disso ter acontecido são praticamente zero.

Eu consigo falar com Carrie.

Eu _consigo._

E, francamente, não é como se eu tivesse alguma _escolha, _de qualquer maneira. Eu obviamente não posso contar com James para me ajudar nesta situação, já que ele provavelmente está se regozijando com isso. E, afinal de contas, o ditado diz: se que quer seja feito de forma correta, faça você mesmo.

E eu _preciso _que isso seja feito de forma correta.

Então, vai ter que ser eu.

Eu tenho que falar com ela.

_Droga.

* * *

_

**Mais tarde (x7), ainda no dormitório ****feminino**** do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vig****ésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 176**

**Lista das coisas a se fazer antes de confrontar Carrie Lloyd, também conhecida como a Voyeur do Banheiro feminino que está prestes a espalhar meus segredos para o mundo****  
**

Eu tenho que _encontrar _a Carrie. Por onde diabos essa garota anda?

Eu tenho que encontrar Carrie _sem _a Saunders ou qualquer outro diabo chefe o qual ela seja submissa. Meu receio é que isso seja ainda mais difícil do que encontrar Carrie em primeiro lugar.

Aumentar suficientemente minha coragem grifinória que existe dentro de mim, para que eu possa ter a iniciativa de _falar _com Carrie, se eu conseguir encontrá-la e, ainda mais, encontrá-la sozinha.

Pensar em uma desculpa plausível para que Carrie não espalhe essa fofoca interessante por aí, mesmo que sua diaba chefe número 1 Elisabeth Saunders a mande fazer tal coisa.

Me preparar para me humilhar, caso necessário.

Reunir um conjunto de ferramentas de suborno, se possível. Apesar de que eu não acho que os bombons de mamãe vão conseguir transformar Carrie na criança sentimental que James vira quando os vê. Afinal de contas, ela é mulher e não pensa com o estômago. Talvez uma bebida alcoólica funcione melhor.

Isso pode levar a noite inteira.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde (x8), Jantar no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vig****ésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 176**

Eu acabei de ver Elisabeth Saunders e ela não tentou me matar.

Hum.

Interessante.

Quero dizer, ela me olhou _furiosamente _e tudo mais, mas isso é o que ela sempre faz (apesar dela ter parado com isso por um tempo quando ela estava me evitando depois daquele showzinho que ela deu por achar que eu James estávamos namorando. Pena que ela voltou com isso rápido demais. Do contrário, eu teria um sinal!). Mas talvez ela simplesmente não tenha tido _tempo _de tentar me matar? Quero dizer, ela passou por mim muito rapidamente lá no Salão Principal. Ela estava andando com June Mackey perto da mesa da Sonserina e simplesmente nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela poderia ter ido até mim, dito alguma coisa, feito alguma coisa…quero dizer, ela até poderia ter me olhado ainda com _mais raiva_ se ela estivesse realmente chateada...mas ela não fez isso.

O que _isso _significa?

Talvez Carrie ainda não teve chance de falar com ela. Ou talvez – e talvez isso seja apenas um pensamento muito desejoso de minha parte – mas talvez Carrie nem pretenda contar a Saunders. Ou talvez a garota tenha esquecido. Ela não é exatamente o _melhor _bombom da caixa, se você entende o que eu quero dizer. E esse esquecimento tem estado na moda por esses dias.

Hum.

Hum. Hum. Hum.

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu ainda não estou morta.

E Amos ainda não desistiu de me levar pra sair também.

Eu diria que eu estou me saindo bem.

* * *

**Mais tarde (x9), ainda no jantar no Salão Principal**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo Oitavo dia**

**Observações totais: 176**

A NÃO SER QUE ELA TENHA ENVENENADO MINHA COMIDA!

Ai, Merlin.

Eu estou morrendo.

Adeus, mundo cruel.

* * *

**Mais tarde (x10), dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vig****ésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais: 177**

Visto que o veneno ainda não havia surgido efeito, eu agora tenho tempo de perguntar a minha melhor amiga umas questões muito importantes. Eu estou feliz por ter esta oportunidade, principalmente com a minha morte assim tão perto de acontecer.

Eu: Gracie?  
Gracie: Sim, Lily?  
Eu: Hipoteticamente falando, se você visse um garoto bonito saindo de um banheiro feminino junto com uma garota – como, vamos dizer, o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, perto da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - qual seria o primeiro pensamento que surgiria em sua mente?  
Gracie (gemendo): Ai, Merlin, Lily, que diabos você fez _agora?_  
Eu: Isso é hipotético, Grace. Agora, por favor, responda a pergunta.  
Gracie: Se pegando.  
Eu: se pegando?  
Gracie: Sim, eles definitivamente estariam se pegando.  
Eu: Não, eles não estavam.  
Gracie: Eu pensei que isso fosse hipotético?  
Eu: E é. Totalmente hipotético. No entanto, hipoteticamente, só para você ficar sabendo, eles não estavam se pegando.  
Gracie: Bem, se eu tivesse topado com eles saindo do banheiro feminino juntos, eu pensaria que eles estavam se pegando.  
Eu: Esta é a opinião da Gracie-que-adora-ler-romances-de-mau-gosto, ou a opinião da Gracie-normal-e-lógica-sem-ter-a-cabeça-centrada-em-romances?  
Gracie: Não tenho certeza se eu posso separar as duas.  
Eu: Por favor, tente.  
Gracie: Bem...Na verdade, eu acho que é mais a opinião da Gracie-normal-e-lógica-sem-ter-a-cabeça-centrada-em-romances.  
Eu: Merda.  
Gracie: O que você fez, Lily?  
Eu: Nada. Agora, digamos que você viu essas duas pessoas saindo do banheiro feminino, sendo que um deles é, na verdade, o ex-namorado da sua melhor amiga, e a outra é, na verdade, a garota que a sua melhor amiga despreza com a intensidade de milhares de sóis, o que, então, você acha? Você contaria a sua melhor amiga o que ocorreu?  
Gracie: Carrie Lloyd viu você e James saindo do banheiro feminino juntos? O que diabos James estava fazendo no banheiro com você, Lily?  
EU: ISSO É HIPOTÉTICO, GRACE.  
Gracie: Eu estou falando hipoteticamente, claro.  
Eu: Bem, hipoteticamente, se tal fato ocorresse, eu imagino que James provavelmente estaria lá porque ele é um maldito idiota prepotente e cabeça-dura que se recusou a ir embora porque ele dizia ser meu álibi para quando eu chegasse atrasada na aula de História da Magia. Portanto, não teve como discutir com ele. Além disso, eu precisava de seus talentos em Transfiguração. Hipoteticamente.

Gracie: E aí Carrie Lloyd pegou vocês e agora você está com medo de que ela conte a Saunders - ou a qualquer um, na verdade – e que isso vai chegar até Amos, o seu verdadeiro amor, que nós acreditamos, inclusive, que ele já tem razões para não estar assim tão feliz com você, pelo fato de que você frequentemente mente para ele, escapa e sai agarrando outros garotos.  
Eu: Hipoteticamente. E Amos _não _sabe que eu agarrei o James. Ou que eu gosto dele.  
Gracie: É. _Ainda._  
Eu: Então?  
Gracie: Então o quê?  
Eu: Então você acha que Carrie vai contar?  
Gracie: Er...  
Eu: AI MEU DEUS, ELA VAI CONTAR.  
Gracie: Você realmente tem que parar de cair nessas situações ridículas, Lily.  
Eu: Eu estou tentando.

(DOIS espaços)

* * *

**Mais (x11) tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo oitavo dia**

**Observações Totais:**** 177**

Eu vou dormir agora.

Provavelmente eu nem acorde amanhã de manhã. Sabe, considerando o fato de que eu fui envenenada e tudo mais.

De qualquer forma, não tenho certeza se morrer realmente seja algo ruim.

Talvez eu fique melhor.

AVISO: Favor procurar por 'ÚLTIMA VONTADE E TESTAMENTO DE LILY CHRISTINE EVANS' (8 de outubro de 1977) para uma distribuição adequada dos meus bens. MAS, POR FAVOR, NÃO CONSIDERE A PARTE QUE EU DEIXO ALGUMA COISA PARA JAMES POTTER OU A PARTE EM QUE EU CONTO PARA ELE ALGO SOBRE EU ESCREVER CARTAS PARA ELE, PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS AFIM DELE E NEM MESMO GOSTO DELE TANTO ASSIM, JÁ QUE ELE É UM IDIOTA. Obrigada.

* * *

**Terça-feira, 14 de outubro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais:**** 178**

Então...parece que eu sobrevivi a noite.

Interessante.

Muito interessante.

Isso pode significar, entre outras coisas:

a) Talvez meu sistema imunológico seja tão forte que eu consegui vencer qualquer que tenha sido o veneno potente que a Elisabeth Saunders escolheu colocar em minha comida.  
b) Talvez eu tenha parado de comer a tempo e, portanto, não CHEGUEI até a parte do veneno (Eu tinha muitas suspeitas em relação àquele bolo de morango aparentemente delicioso que tinha de sobremesa ontem. Estou feliz que eu não cedi, apesar da minha boca cheia de saliva).  
c) Talvez minha comida não tenha sido envenenada, mas poderia ser no futuro.  
d) Talvez minha comida não tenha sido envenenada e nem será. Saunders prefere uma morte pública e muito mais sangrenta.  
e) Talvez nenhum esquema de morte tenha sido planejado ou programado... ainda.  
f) Talvez não haja nenhuma intenção de planejar ou programar um esquema de morte.  
g) Talvez Carrie ainda não tenha contado a Elisabeth sobre a cena do banheiro e é por isso que minha vida – física, emocional, espiritual, social e romântica – não tenha ainda chegado ao fim.

Eu acho que eu estou mais inclinada a letra D, não?

LEMBRETE: Procurar por algum veneno no café da manhã antes de comer!

MUITO, MUITO IMPORTANTE!


	32. Capítulo 15 parte 3

__Galerinha do meu coração, mil perdões pela demora! Mas é que eu andava realmente sem tempo! Agora, vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência!

Eu fiquei muito triste com um dos comentários que recebi. Eu aceitei traduzir a fic, porque eu achei ela excelente e queria que mais pessoas pudessem lê-la! Mas não tenho obrigação nenhuma de traduzi-la! Por isso, faço quando tenho tempo e não estou me sentindo cansada. Se alguém quiser traduzir a fic, pode continuar de onde parei, criando outro perfil, mas pretendo continuar atualizando sempre que possível...às vezes, isso pode demorar um ano, mas a vida é assim...De qualquer forma, me desculpem e espero que gostem do capítulo!

Bjão e feliz ano novo!

* * *

_**Capítulo Quinze PARTE TRÊS**_

**Mais tarde, café da manhã no Salão Principal**  
**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**  
**Observações Totais:****178**

Isso é muito, muito curioso.

Ninguém está murmurando coisas sobre mim.

Eu estou falando sério. Silêncio completo. O Salão Principal está, na verdade, bem cheio esta manhã, mas mesmo assim _ninguém está comentando sobre mim._ Ninguém está fazendo aquela coisa toda de "vamos-conversar-bem-alto-mas-esconder-nossas-bocas-atrás-de-nossas-mãos-e-fingir-que-ela-não-pode-nos-ouvir-ah-haha-cochichar-é-tão-divertido".

Eles nem mesmo estão _olhando _para cá. E JAMES ESTÁ SENTADO BEM AQUI NA MINHA FRENTE.

O que tudo isso significa? Não entendo. Eles deveriam estar cochichando agora. Eles deveriam estar cochichando TANTO porque não é todo dia que o Monitor e a Monitora chefes – que NÃO estão namorando – são encontrados saindo do banheiro feminino juntos. Não é todo dia que você encontra QUALQUER par de garoto/garota saindo do banheiro juntos, pelo amor de Merlin! Isso é fofoca de primeira! Fofoca das grandes, enorme, bonita e única!

MAS POR QUE ELES NÃO ESTÃO COCHICHANDO?

Talvez, meu sonho tenha se tornado realidade e Carrie ainda não contou para ninguém. Ou talvez ela tenha contado a Saunders (apesar de que o fato de eu ainda estar vivendo e ainda estar respirando e ainda ter um encontro com Amos no Sábado meio que contradiz esse fato) e Saunders decidiu que seria de seu melhor interesse não espalhar sobre o acontecimento e, Carrie, a capanga sempre obediente concordou com o plano. Ou talvez isso tudo seja só meu desejo, eu não sei. EU NÃO SEI.

Eu quero perguntar James sobre isso, mas não tenho certeza que isso seja a melhor das idéias. Quero dizer, Marley está sentada bem aqui. E apesar de eu amar Marley e dela ser uma garota tão legal...bem, só é necessário uma pessoa para contar à outra e Hogwarts inteira começar a fofocar. E isso, infelizmente, é algo que eu não quero. Além disso, James provavelmente vai perguntar por que eu me importo se Carrie disse algo para alguém e, então, teria que dizer a ele que é por causa de Amos e isso provavelmente vai partir o coração do pobre garoto e eu realmente não quero ser responsável por isso. Quero dizer, eu posso até gostar de Amos um pouquinho mais, mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira machucar James de alguma forma. Afinal de contas, eu também gosto dele, mesmo que seja só bem pouquinho (e apesar do os outros possam pensar, _é _só um pouquinho mesmo. Não muito. Não mesmo. Na verdade, eu gosto dele até menos agora por causa dessa coisa toda de me forçar a lidar com esse caso com a Saunder e a Llyod).

Eu não gosto disso.

Eu não gosto nada disso.

Carrie Lloyd, _o que você está fazendo comigo?_

* * *

**Muito mais tarde, Runas Antigas**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações totais: 178**

Este dia está ficando cada vez mais estranho.

Não de uma maneira ruim, eu acho – bem, _ainda _não, pelo menos – mas estranho daquele jeito enervante. Porque, se eu não soubesse – mas eu sei, então isso realmente não importa – eu diria que, na verdade, eu estou tendo uma manhã muito boa até agora. Mas isso não pode estar certo. Não pode estar certo mesmo. Então, eu estou aqui, completamente confusa e sem saber se comemoro...ou entro em pânico.

Hunf.

Hunf. Hunf. Hunf. Hunf.

Eu estava saindo da Torre da Grifinória (onde eu corri para contar a Grace e Emma que era um milagre nada típico de Hogwarts, mas legítimo, eu ainda estar viva e que Carrie Lloyd com certeza queria me deixar louca, só para o caso delas estarem curiosas) para ir para a aula de Runas Antigas, bem perdida em meus próprios pensamentos enquanto eu vagava pelos corredores, pensando na minha atual situação.

Eu não tinha certeza que tipo de jogo Carrie e/ou Elisabeth estavam planejando, mas eu não gostava nada daquilo. O fato de que a qualquer momento essa coisa toda poderia cair em minha cabeça não era nada bom para minha vida já delicada, apesar do fato de que eu pareço ter situações caindo em minha cabeça freqüentemente...mas esta não é a questão. A questão _é _que eu já estava sem saber o que eu quero, eu não precisava de boatos (bem, tudo bem, boatos meio que _verdadeiros, _apesar de que as deduções vindas desses boatos não serem vcrdadeiras) para me confundir ainda mais. Quero dizer, eu nem mesmo sabia se eu ainda tinha um encontro com o Amos, considerando o fato de que ele deve estar/provavelmente está completamente bravo comigo porque eu meio que deixei o time de Quadribol dele perder ao fornecer informações falsas a ele e porque eu pareço gostar de vagabundear com James (e agarrá-lo e gostar dele, apesar de que Amos não sabe dessa parte, _ainda bem_) na presença de Amos e eu _realmente _não precisava de mais boatos incriminadores chegando aos seus ouvidos. E eu acredito que tanto Carrie Lloyd, quanto Elisabeth Saunders sabem disso.

É tudo muito enlouquecedor.

Então, eu estava vagando por aí, tão perdida em meus próprios problemas e confusões, já que eles são tão grandes e exaustivos e totalmente desanimadores que é impossível não se perder neles, que quando eu, de repente, senti um braço ao redor de meus ombros, eu quase morri de susto. E quando eu me virei e vi quem era que havia me assustado, eu fiquei bem impressionada ao ver quem estava ali.

Porque, claro, eu pensei que era James.

Quero dizer, não que, inconscientemente, eu quisesse que fosse ele ou algo assim. Não que eu tenha deduzido automaticamente que era ele por causa de um desejo psicológico incontrolável e escondido de vê-lo. È porque, afinal de contas, ele tem a mania de me abraçar. Ele é o único que faz isso. Então, por que não haveria de ser ele, principalmente se considerarmos o fato de que eu havia acabado de passar pela sala de Aritmancia, onde ele tinha aula, enquanto eu estava indo para minha aula de Runas Antigas (não que eu saiba todo seu horário ou algo assim. Eu só sei disso porque ele está na mesma turma de Emma. E também por causa daquela vez que ele ficou com muita raiva de mim e tentou me matar ao abrir rapidamente a porta, me derrubando e gritando comigo por algum motivo desconhecido. E nos dois dias anteriores ele nem estava com raiva de mim. Vai entender. Ele e suas oscilações de humor. Eu nunca vou entender?)

Mas, então, eu pensei que era James.

Mas não era.

Era Amos.

É.

_Amos._

Na verdade, não fiquei _decepcionada _em encontrá-lo ali, andando ao meu lado, com seu braço em meus ombros, no lugar de James, mas foi bem _chocante. _Quero dizer, tudo bem que isso foi um dos primeiros sinais de afeição casual que eu já recebi do meu querido Amos, mas ele não devia estar com raiva de mim? Ele _está_ com raiva de mim, não está? Ele _deveria _estar. Entre os boatos de que eu e James estamos namorando que eu mesma comecei, aquela mentira que eu contei do time de Quadribol sobre a defesa e o ataque, Lufa-Lufa ter perdido a partida (talvez por causa da minha mentira, apesar de não achar que foi), e agora todo esse negócio no banheiro feminino...o único motivo que ele deveria ter para colocar suas mãos em algum lugar perto do meu pescoço deveria ser se ele estivesse considerando me estrangular.

Mas ele não estava tentando me estrangular.

Curiosamente.

"Amos!", exclamei, percebendo que eu provavelmente tenha parecido a maior boba da face da Terra, porque eu falei daquele jeito "Merlin-o-que-você-está-fazendo-aqui?", o que, obviamente, não é o tipo de reação casual que alguém deve ter quando se tem um encontro marcado com o tal garoto – sabe, um encontro marcado para Hogsmeade em seis dias – e, sério, isso não é _constrangedor?_ "Er, indo pra aula".

"Minha favorita", Amos respondeu, me lançando um sorriso enorme de deixar qualquer um babando, daqueles que faz com que meu estômago faça coisas anormais. Mas o que aquele sorriso significava? Ele estava com raiva de mim? Ou não? E a partida de quadribol? E James? O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO? "Você terminou aquela tarefa que Lundi nos passou?", ele perguntou e continuou a andar ao meu lado casualmente. "Merlin, estava tão difícil. Eu nem consegui fazer a última parte. Inventei as minhas próprias traduções, sabe?".

Runas?

Ele realmente estava falando sobre Runas _agora?_

"Er, é", eu respondi estupidamente, sacudindo minha cabeça, apesar de eu ter começado e terminado aquela tarefa no café da manhã e não ter achado aquilo nada difícil. POR QUE ELE NÃO ESTAVA COM RAIVA DE MIM? "Muito difícil. Também inventei algumas traduções. Tarefa muito, muito difícil".

Eu tinha relativa certeza de que eu estava soando como uma completa_ idiota_.

Mas, alguém poderia me culpar? Ele deveria estar com raiva! E ele estava agindo como se NÃO estivesse.

"Você devia pedir ao Lundi para pegar leve", Amos sugeriu com outro sorriso. Eu me senti derreter e me transformar em uma poça por causa daquele sorriso (e eu estava considerando seriamente que meus sentimentos haviam _diminuido?_ Hunf! Por favor!). "Ele ia te escutar".

"Talvez", eu ri, de um jeito que parecia que eu tinha algum tipo de deficiência mental, daquelas da pior espécie. Mas eu não conseguia evitar. Ele estava falando sobre Runas e Professor Lundi e colocando seus braços em meus ombros, quando ele _deveria _estar gritando e berrando e cancelando nosso encontro por eu ser idiota, estúpida, boba, amoral e mentirosa. "Então, escuta aqui", eu finalmente o interrompi, sem mais conseguir controlar minha curiosidade. "Eu não consegui te ver depois da partida naquele outro dia, mas você se saiu muito bem. Quero dizer, você estava ótimo. Apesar de…er, sim, estava _ótimo._"

Eu nem estava babando o ovo, não é mesmo?

Talvez. Mas eu estava desesperada.

"Ah, obrigado", Amos respondeu, seu sorriso finalmente hesitando pela primeira vez. Ele me olhou, seus olhos levemente estreitados. Eu prendi meu fôlego e esperei ele dizer alguma coisa sobre a mentira de ataque-defesa ou o fato de que eu tinha ido ficar com James, quando ele claramente precisava de algum tipo de conforto. Eu esperei, segundo após cada terrível segundo. Ele ia cancelar o encontro. Eu _sabia. _Eu podia _sentir. _"Sabe,", ele disse lentamente, com uma cara meio esquisita. Eu fiquei com vontade de chorar. Era o fim. _Era o fim. _"É só que", ele continuou, "é…bem, a partida não foi muito _justa_, foi?".

Ai, Merlin.

Ele ia dizer.

_Ele ia dizer!_

'Não foi justo porque VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM'.

'ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS'.

'SUA IDIOTA MENTIROSA!'

Mil vezes _merda!_

"Er, o quê?", eu murmurei de maneira estúpida, tentando esconder meu desespero.

"A partida", Amos disse novamente, e agora ele tinha um olhar de desdém em seu rosto. "Realmente não foi justa. Quero dizer, Potter não deveria ter jogado com a mão dele daquele jeito. E toda vez que estávamos jogando bem, Hooch apitava alguma coisa contra nós. Você percebeu? Eu percebi. Potter tem ela em suas mãos. Não foi nada justo. Você não acha?".

Uh.

Hum.

Nada justo?

Talvez.

Mas não por causa _daqueles _ motivos.

"Er...", eu comecei sem idéia do que falar, piscando que nem uma coruja, totalmente confusa. "Eu...quero dizer, claro. É. Acho que sim. Eu não sei quase nada sobre Quadribol...".

"E também teve aquele jeito em que ele te usou!", Amos exclamou, agora completamente entusiasmado. Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Lembra de quando você falou que eles iriam dar prioridade a nossa defesa?", ele perguntou e meu coração parou. "Eles não fizeram isso!", ele gritou repentinamente, seus gritos ecoando pelo corredor. "Não mesmo! Potter devia _saber_ que você iria dizer algo para mim e lhe deu uma informação falsa, aquele idiota. Você pode acreditar numa coisa dessas?".

...

Hum, não.

Mas eu vou deixar que _você _acredite nisso, querido Amos.

"_Aquele idiota", _eu respondi, tentando esconder minha alegria e felicidade por aquele garoto bobo, perfeito e idiota ter chegado àquela conclusão a respeito de mim (ele está tão obviamente caidinho por mim que ele ainda tem que perceber como eu sou uma mentirosa patológica) e pelo fato de eu ter escapado de uma enrrascada daquelas! "Sabe, ele _realmente_ possui uma tendência vingativa", eu murmurei de maneira pensativa, só para dar mais efeito. Amos concordou com a cabeça, encorajado por eu ter concordado com ele.

"É triste que ele tenha se rebaixado tanto, não acha?".

"Completamente".

"Ele não pôde jogar de maneira justa".

"Que _audácia_".

"Ele é patético", ele finalmente disse, e seu sorriso voltou a seu rosto. "Totalmente patético. Mas, sabe, Lily...".

"Hum?", eu respondi, totalmente contente naquele momento.

"Agora que estamos falando sobre Potter, há só uma coisinha que eu ouvi...", ele disse lentamente e minha alegria pareceu diminuir milhões de vezes. Ai, merda. Ai, droga. Tinha me esquecido completamente sobre o _outro_ motivo que Amos tinha para me odiar. "É sobre Hogsmeade, no sábado", ele disse e suspirou longamente.

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda, _merda!_

.

"Porque o negócio é o seguinte", ele prosseguiu, e agora eu _realmente_ estava com vontade chorar. "Você…bem, você tem que fazer rondas com ele? Em Hogsmeade?".

...

Uh, o quê?

"O quê?", eu perguntei sem nenhuma expressão em meu rosto.

"Rondas", Amos disse novamente, finalmente parando ao chegarmos na entrada da sala de Runas Antigas. Ele retirou seu braço de meus ombros e eu provavelmente teria chorado por causa disso se não estivesse tão confusa sobre o que diabos ele estava falando e porque ele não havia cancelado o encontro comigo ainda. "Vocês são monitores-chefe", ele me lembrou, como seu eu pudesse me esquecer de uma coisa dessas, "e os monitores-chefe não têm que fazer rondas em Hogsmeade? Por mim tudo bem se você _tiver_ que fazer, mas eu não queria que aquele idiota interferisse no nosso encontro".

_Mas eu não queria que aquele idiota interferisse no nosso encontro._

Nosso encontro.

Nós ainda tínhamos um encontro!

NÓS AINDA TÍNHAMOS UM ENCONTRO!

ELE NÃO VAI CANCELAR! ELE NÃO VAI CANCELAR!

EBA!

"Hum, não", eu respondi rapidamente, depois que finalmente me recuoperei do choque. "Não, nós não temos que fazer rondas", eu disse. "Os outros monitores vão fazer. Os quintanistas. Nós temos que fazer rondas na noite de Halloween".

Amos sorriu. "Bom", ele disse. "Estou feliz. Mais tempo juntos"

Mais tempo juntos.

Ai, Merlin, acho que vou derreter.

"Sim", eu respirei, finalmente conseguindo sorrir. "Mais tempo".

"Ótimo", Amos disse. Então, ele me deu um beijo em minha bochecha (!) e entrou na sala. De maneira idiota e estúpida, eu o segui.

Nós ainda vamos sair juntos.

Ele não ficou sabendo sobre James e o banheiro.

ELE NÃO FICOU SABENDO!

E enquanto ISSO seja bem emocionante e maravilhoso e eu esteja tão feliz que chega a ser loucura…bem...o negócio é…_por quê?_

_Por que_ ele ainda não ficou sabendo?

Por que Elisabeth não contou pra ele? Ou por que Carrie não contou a Elisabeth? Ou por que Carrie não contou pra ele?

Eu não sei.

Será que elas vão contar?

Será que, em algum momento, elas irão contar a ele?

Se essa não é a pergunta que vale um milhão de galeões, eu não sei qual é.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 178**

Eu vou ter que falar com Carrie.

Eu tenho adiado esse momento, mas isso é idiota porque eu _sei _que não há nenhum jeito de eu viver com esse tipo de pânico me ameaçando. Eu preciso saber se ela contou ou não a Elisabeth e se ela e/ou Saunders estão planejando fazer alguma coisa com a informação. Eu não posso ficar sentada aqui, me preocupando, sem saber se Amos vai se arrepender de ter me convidado pra sair, se ele vai se arrepender de estar feliz por nós termos mais tempo juntos, ou mesmo se arrepender de me _ver _ou de me _conhecer..._Eu não posso.

Eu tenho que conversar com ela.

Eu tenho que encontrá-la sozinha e falar com ela.

Mas como diabos eu devo _fazer _isso?

* * *

**Ainda mais, mais tarde, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 179**

Eu tenho que me encontrar com Carrie Lloyd sozinha. Isso é possível? – LE

_O quê? Por que você tem que encontrá-la sozinha? – EV_

**Isso é sobre aquele acontecimento hipotético de você e James no banheiro? – GR**

É. Você não ouviu ninguém falando sobre isso, ouviu? Algum boato?

_Sem fofocas novas. E também não ouvi nenhuma sobre você e James se agarrando no banheiro feminino._

NÓS NÃO ESTÁVAMOS NOS AGARRANDO!

**Nós sabemos disso. Mas o resto de Hogwarts não iria achar isso.**

Eu sei.

_Não fique assim tão deprimida, Lil. Existem coisas piores. E você disse que Amos aparentemente não sabe de nada sobre isso, certo? Isso é bom._

Ele não sabe disso ainda .Na verdade, ninguém sabe disso ainda. E é POR ISSO que eu tenho que conversar com Carrie. Pra descobrir se ela contou pra alguém. Ou se ela está planejando contar a alguém.

**Talvez ela tenha esquecido que ela presenciou o acontecimento.**

_Ela realmente é bem distraída. _

VOCÊS SE ESQUECERIAM DE UMA COISA DESSAS?

**Se alguém me pagasse o suficiente, sim.**

Você acha que eu devo suborná-la?

_Não._

**Você ao menos tem dinheiro para poder dar a ela?**

Quanto será que ela vale? Eu nunca pensei nisso. Talvez eu devesse –

_Você não vai subornar ninguém, Lily! Apenas CONVERSE com Carrie. Veja o que ela irá lhe dizer. Talvez ela não diga nada a ninguém. Lembra-se que ela estava reclamando sobre ter que fazer rondas essa noite com o Remus? Você pode falar com ela nessa hora, antes dela sair. Apenas converse com ela._

**...e caso isso não funcione, leve alguns galeões com você, só por precaução.**

Pode deixar.

_Vocês são umas idiotas._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações totais: 180**

**O Plano Genial de Lily Evans para uma Conversa Eficiente e Sem Riscos (Sem falar Bem-sucedida) com Carrie Lloyd, também conhecida como a Garota Fuxiqueira do Banheiro Feminino que Poderia Espalhar Meus Segredos para o Mundo, Mas que, o que é muito estranho, ainda não o fez **

Passo #1) Descobrir quando e onde Carrie e Remus vão se encontrar para fazer as rondas hoje à noite.

Eu acho que vou ter que achar Remus e perguntar a ele sobre isso, apesar de que encontrá-lo sozinho, sem a companhia de ninguém do bando de bagunceiros provavelmente será tão difícil quanto encontrar Carrie sozinha, pra falar a verdade. Mesmo assim, se eu quero mesmo seguir adiante com o plano, isso realmente é necessário. Quero dizer, não é como se eu pudesse perguntar a Carrie agora, não é mesmo? E Remus é um cara bem legal que sabe manter sua boca fechada sobre algumas coisas. Se eu casualmente me esbarrar nele, pedir educadamente para falar com ele em particular (assumindo, nesse caso, que ele esteja com seus amigos e, portanto, precise ser afastado do grupo) e depois questioná-lo gentilmente sobre seus planos para essa noite, acho que ele não me negaria a informação. Quero dizer, sim, ele pode ficar meio perplexo por eu estar perguntando _aquilo,_ mas eu acho que se ele começar a fazer perguntas demais, eu posso falar que é um assunto de monitoria extremamente importante, secreto e crucial para a escola (como o próprio James diria) e depois me mandar dali antes que ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta. É tudo para um bem maior, sério. Vai funcionar.

Passo #2) Abordar Carrie na hora e local marcados antes que ela possa escapar.

É nessa parte que o plano pode ficar um pouco complexo. Quero dizer, descobrir onde Carrie vai ficar e quando ela vai estar lá não é a parte difícil – como mencionado no Passo #1, eu posso conseguir essa informação facilmente com o Remus – mas fazer com que ela me escute uma vez que eu _chegue _no local e hora marcados...bem, isso é um pouquinho mais complicado. Porque a verdade é que eu posso imaginar dois jeitos possíveis dessa abordagem acontecer:

Carrie me vê e percebe a minha intenção de falar com ela e imediatamente começa a se comportar como "Eu-sou-o-clone-de-Saunders-e-portanto-tenho-que-ser-grosseiramente-e-ridiculamente-cruel" e, então, começa a me insultar e não escuta o que eu tenho que dizer, ou simplesmente vai embora sem escutar nenhuma palavra.

Ela fica tão chocada de me ver ali, procurando por ela e com a intenção de falar com ele que Carrie fica em silêncio e se esquece completamente de que ela deve se comportar como um capanga do diabo e, então, resolve me escutar e ouvir minhas preocupações e meus pedidos patéticos.

Dependendo do quão cansada e/ou relaxada e/ou desmemoriada e/ou bêbadaCarrie esteja, essas duas reações tão diferentes são possíveis. Portanto, é minha obrigação forçar ou coagir Carrie a ficar e falar comigo se o confronto ficar muito feio. Isso, como mencionado antes, pode ficar um pouco complexo, mas eu tenho muita fé nas minhas habilidades de persuasão (e ainda mais fé no meu Feitiço _Impedimenta_) e acredito que consiga realizar minha missão.

Passo #3) Descobrir se Carrie se lembra de nosso encontro um tanto polêmico no banheiro feminino.

Apesar de saber que ver James Potter e Lily Evans saindo de um banheiro feminino juntos não é algo que uma pessoa normal esqueceria, nós estamos, no fim das contas, falando de Carrie Lloyd. A garota, infelizmente, não é muito conhecida por sua inteligência (o que, na verdade, me faz pensar em como diabos ela foi escolhida para ser monitora do sétimo ano. Quero dizer, francamente...o que Dumbledore estava pensando? Eu acho que alguém foi subornado). Pode ser que essa situação toda tenha se esvaído de sua mente.

Estranho, sim, mas eu já vi coisas mais estranhas que isso.

Passo #4) Descobrir se Carrie contou ou não a alguém sobre essa situação toda.

Tradução rápida: ELA JÁ CONTOU A ELISABETH SAUNDERS SOBRE ISSO OU NÃO?

Passo #5) Determinar se Carrie e/ou as poucas (eu espero) pessoas para quem ela divulgou a informação estão planejando em fazer alguma coisa com ela.

Tradução rápida: VOCÊ E SEU BANDO DE PIRANHAS ESTÚPIDAS VÃO ME DELATAR A AMOS?

Passo #6) Depois de obter todas as informações necessárias, sair dali o mais RÁPIDO e EDUCADAMENTE possível.

A não ser, claro, que Carrie insista em arruinar a minha vida; nesse caso, tenho certeza que ninguém irá me culpar se eu deixar de lado essa parte de educação e escolher sair dali rapidamente depois de rapidamente chutar sua canela.

Observação #179) Com um plano a prova de falhas, não tem como não dar certo.

Observação #180) TENHO QUE IR ENCONTRAR REMUS!

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória****Lily **

**Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 180 **

Utilizando minhas ótimas habilidades de observação, encontrei Remus eficiente e rapidamente entre toda aquela loucura que estava o São Comunal da Grifinória.

Agora, ele está sentado em um canto com Sirius, parecendo estar envolvido em uma seção de estudos bem intensa (percebeu como eu disse PARECENDO? Porque eu acho que Sirius Black não sabe como estudar. Quero dizer, Remus até pode estar fazendo algo educativo, mas Sirius está provavelmente estudando revistas indecentes ou asininas).

Devo encurralá-lo agora? Será que ele ia se importar?

Ah, não interessa se ele se importa ou não. Já são sete horas e se eu não falar com ele logo, ele vai acabar saindo para a ronda com Carrie e, então, eu _nunca_irei arrumar as coisas. Eu tenho que ir falar com ele. Agora. É, eu vou agora.

Eu vou.

Agora.

* * *

** Ainda mais tarde, Salão Comunal da Grifinória **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 181**

**O Ótimo Plano de Lily Evans para uma Conversa Eficiente e Á Prova de Falhas (sem falar bem-sucedido) com Carrie Lloyd, também conhecida como a Voyer do Banheiro Feminino que Poderia Espalhar Meus Segredos ao Mundo, Mas Que Estranhamente Ainda Não Fez Isso: **

**PASSO #1) **Checado.

Eu não sei porque eu estava tão nervosa em ir conversar com Remus.

Quero dizer, francamente, de todas as coisas que eu tenho que me preocupar, falar com Remus deveria ter ficado no final da minha lista. Só Merlin sabe que, de todos os garotos loucos da Grifinória, Remus é, _de longe_, o mais normal, mas por algum motivo, eu adiei ir falar com ele por um longo tempo. Talvez seja porque eu fiquei tendo uma imagem triste e patética de James saindo detrás das cortinas, exigindo o motivo pelo qual eu queria falar com Remus, e depois ver seu pobre coração quebrar quando ele perceber que é por causa de Carrie e, pior, Amos. Mas era só isso mesmo. Uma imagem triste e patética, quero dizer. Porque James não ia _mesmo _sair detrás das cortinas. Ele não estava por ali e eu _sabia_disso.

De qualquer forma, eu acho que ele nem caberia lá.

Não era plausível.

Não era plausível mesmo.

Uma vez que consegui me convencer disso (bem, depois de pensar bastante e com algumas manobras rápidas e esquisitas para espiar atrás das cortinas), eu ri um pouquinho de mim mesma e de como eu sou patética e depois me encaminhei até onde Remus e Sirius estavam sentados, com a confiança restaurada. Eles ainda estavam imersos em suas coisas e eu meio que cheguei de mansinho por trás, então ninguém me notou quando eu cheguei ali.

"Merlin, olha isso aqui, Aluado!" Sirius disse, chegando ainda mais perto do que ele estava "estudando" anteriormente, quando eu os vi pela primeira vez. Ele apontou para o fino livro com seu dedo sem parar. "Eu acho que vou pegar essa. O que você acha?"

"O mesmo que eu penso sobre as outras sete", Remus respondeu secamente, sem nem desviar o olhar de sua tarefa. "É uma idéia idiota e todas elas são feias, seu babaca".

Ah, amizade.

Quanto amor.

Sirius o olhou com raiva. "Dá pra você parar com isso?Não é uma idéia idiota e _não_é feia. Agora, dá pra você, por um segundo- ", ele parou, finalmente me notando atrás de Remus. "Evans!", ele exclamou, com um sorriso grande e superficial em seu rosto, enquanto se esquecia completamente de Remus. "A garota que eu queria ver!"

Ai, _meu deus._

"Tenho certeza", eu murmurei, revirando meus olhos.

"É sério!", Sirius insistiu, com aquele sorriso demente ainda em seu rosto. Ele puxou a cadeira que estava ao seu lado com seus pés e a indicou para que eu me sentasse. "Sente-se". Ele bateu na cadeira vazia com a palma de sua mão. "Sente-se e me ajude a escolher uma dessas"

"Escolher o quê?", eu perguntei cuidadosamente, sem saber exatamente _por que_eu estava lhe escutando e me sentando ao seu lado, sabendo que qualquer coisa que Sirius Black estivesse escolhendo provavelmente não era nada que fosse me interessar e provavelmente seria ilegal. Mas mesmo assim, me sentei e me aproximei dele, tentando olhar a revista aberta (porque agora eu consegui perceber o que era. Nem sequer era um livro) que ele estava segurando a sua frente.

"O que você acha?", ele me perguntou, quando eu consegui dar uma primeira olhada no que ele estava tentando escolher. Eu segurei o impulso de gemer.

Motocicletas.

Sirius estava querendo comprar uma _motocicleta_trouxa.

Meu _Merlin._

"O que diabos você vai fazer com uma motocicleta, Black?", eu perguntei, lhe encarando. Sentia que era meu dever como ser humano tentar impedir aquela loucura antes que alguém fosse morto.

Porque, de alguma forma, de algum jeito, eu descobri que aquela pessoa provavelmente seria eu.

Sirius revirou seus olhos ao ouvir minha pergunta. "O que você acha que vou fazer com ela, Evans?", ele sorriu de maneira idiota. "Eu vou andar nela!"

"Você _sabe_como dirigir?"

"Você _tem _que tirar a graça de tudo?"

"Motocicleta não é um _brinquedo_, Sirius", eu disse, o olhando um pouquinho com raiva, porque, francamente, para alguém supostamente tão inteligente, ele tinha uns momentos de completa burrice. "Você pode se machucar gravemente em uma delas. Você pode machucar _outras_pessoas. Isso não é brinquedo".

"_Obrigado_", Remus exclamou, falando pela primeira vez. Ele olhou com raiva para Sirius rapidamente e depois olhou pra mim. "Tenho tentando convencê-lo disso já há três semanas, desde que ele teve a idéia genial de comprar essa coisa".

"Vocês são uns estraga-prazeres", Sirius disse com um ar zombeteiro, nos olhando de cara feia. Ele virou uma páginas de sua revista, e depois disse, bufando de raiva, "_James _acha que é uma boa idéia".

Claro.

James idiota e saltador de cortinas.

"E _James_ sabe sobre motocicletas tanto quanto você!" Remus respondeu. "_Nada_!"

"Sabe, Aluado..."

"_Cala a boca, _Almofadinhas. É uma idéia idiota e você sabe disso".

"É _mesmo_bem idiota", eu me intrometi, só porque pensei que deveria acrescentar meu conselho mais uma vez. Sirius simplesmente continuou a bufar.

"É", ele disse, virando-se para mim, "bem, quem é que _te_perguntou?".

"hum, você".

"Lapso momentâneo de sanidade", ele disse, torcendo o nariz e virando outra página. Ele me olhou de lado. "De qualquer maneira, o que você quer?", ele perguntou, olhando de novo para sua revista, "James não está aqui para você incomodá-lo".

"Eu queria falar com Remus", respondi. Então, lhe olhei com raiva. "E eu não _incomodo _James".

Sirius bufou e não disse nada.

Idiota.

Maldito idiota.

"O que você queria falar comigo?", Remus perguntou, colocando um marcador em seu livro e o fechando. Eu estava prestes a dizer que gostaria de falar com ele em particular. No entanto, eu sabia que se eu falasse algo assim, Sirius ia agir como um idiota e iria insistir em ouvir o que eu tinha pra falar de qualquer jeito, e então decidi que causaria menos confusão se eu perguntasse a Remus sobre Carrie ali mesmo. Quero dizer, eu acho que Sirius não diria nada a ninguém. Ele pode até ser um idiota, mas eu não acho que ele faria algo do tipo assim, deliberadamente.

Eu espero, pelo menos.

"Hum, na verdade é sobre a sua ronda hoje à noite", eu comecei, coçando vagarosamente a minha cabeça, novamente nervosa, agora que o momento da verdade havia chegado.

"O que é que tem?", Remus perguntou, franzindo suas sobrancelhas. "Você precisa trocar comigo ou alo assim? James não disse nada. E eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer a ronda semana que vem...".

"Não", eu respondi rapidamente, sacudindo minha cabeça. "Eu não preciso trocar nem nada. É só que...", eu parei e respirei fundo. Eu podia fazer aquilo. Não era nada demais. Era _Remus._ Ele não iria se importar. Ele não vai me julgar. _Não vai._"É só que eu preciso falar com a Carrie Llyod", eu disse rapidamente, pronunciando as palavras antes que eu perdesse o controle. "Eu tenho que falar com ela sozinha e a única hora que eu provavelmente vou conseguir fazer isso é quando vocês dois forem fazer as rondas hoje, então, eu estava pensando – ".

"Espera um minuto", Sirius me interrompeu, desgrudando os olhos de suas motocicletas pela primeira vez. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Por que você tem que falar com Carrie sozinha?".

Porque ela está arruinando a minha vida.

"Porque sim", eu respondi grosseiramente.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Isso não teria nada a ver com James e você em um certo banheiro, teria?", ele perguntou.

Minha boca quase caiu.

Eu vou matá-lo.

EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

"Ele te _contou_sobre isso?", eu exclamei, profunda e completamente mortificada em todos os sentidos da palavra. Sirius sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Claro". Eu gemi audivelmente e ele me lançou um sorriso malvado. "O quê?" ele perguntou, sorrindo exageradamente agora. "Você acha mesmo que James não iria nos deliciar com suas safadas aventuras no banheiro?".

"NÃO TEVE NADA DE SAFADO NO BANHEIRO!"

"Nós _sabemos_", Remus interrompeu, olhando Sirius de cara feia, enquanto o maníaco em questão ria de se acabar em sua cadeira. Eu queria morrer. Eu queria cavar um buraco e morrer de tanta vergonha. Como James pôde ter contado? COMO JAMES PÔDE TER CONTADO? O que ele estava tentando fazer comigo? Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Porvavelmente teria começado a chorar, já que eu sou problemática emocionalmente e tudo mais, mas Remus me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse, rapidamente me garantindo que, "Nós sabemos que não foi nada desse tipo". Ele olhou novamente para Sirius. "_Alguém_está apenas enxendo seu saco".

"_Alguém_ tem alguma coisa _enfiada_no saco", Sirius cantou.

Eu já mencionei como eu _odeio_Sirius Black?

E James Potter.

James Potter estúpido, idiota e BOCUDO.

"Nós não estávamos nos agarrando", senti que era necessário elaborar novamente, tentando esconder minha aparente aflição. "_Nós não estávamos"._

"Claro que vocês não estavam", Sirius respondeu, o tom risonho em sua voz ainda aparente. Seus olhos brilhavam. "Que tipo de homem você acha que James é? Ele não sai por aí agarrando garotas em banheiros. Como você é rude, Evans".

"Eu juro por _Merlin,_Sirius Black –".

"Carrie estava aqui agora a pouco", Remus se intrometeu rapidamente, talvez porque tenha percebido que eu estava prestes a matar um de seus melhores amigos e achou melhor me distrair. "Ela estava indo até o Corujal e vamos nos encontrar depois. Eu acho que ela ia sozinha. Acho que você pode se encontrar com ela lá, se você realmente acha necessário".

"Obrigada", eu disse, esquecendo sobre o assassinato (apesar de ter olhado Sirius com uma cara bem feia) e lhe dando um sorriso agradecido, mesmo enquanto meu coração se acelerava em meu peito por causa do fato de que agora eu realmente teria que ir falar com Carrie. E se ela não estivesse lá sozinha? E se ela não me escutasse? E se ela já tiver contado para toda a escola e não tenha mais nada que eu possa fazer? Eu tentei não pensar em todas as possibilidades, mas era muito difícil com elas aparecendo bem ali na minha frente, como se fosse facas potenciais, se preparando para acabar com minha alma.

Certamente, não era uma _boa_imagem, não é mesmo?

Eu estava prestes a me mandar dali (apesar do fato de que, mesmo sabendo que não tinha escolha, eu _realmente_ não queria ter que falar com Carrie), quando de repente, quando eu já havia me levantado para partir, Sirius, O Grande Idiota Gordo, teve que me parar e perguntar: "Ei, Evans...o _James_sabe que você vai falar com a Carrie sobre suas escapadas sexuais?".

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

"Não foi uma escapada sexual", eu murmurei imediatamente, mas mesmo _aquilo_soava fraco e idiota para os meus próprios ouvidos e eu sabia que Sirius sentia isso também. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

"Não?", ele pareceu ponderar. Seu rosto ficou sombrio. "Interessante".

"Cala a boca."

"Por quê?".

"Apenas _cale a boca"._

"Eu toquei em um ponto fraco, Evans?", ele perguntou, mas agora sua voz possuía um ar meio zombeteiro e ele estava me olhando com grande hostilidade. "Sei como é", ele disse.

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Black", eu respondi com raiva, e eu não sabia _por que_ ele ficou irritado tão de repente e nem por que _eu_fiquei irritada tão de repente; mas é que começamos a falar de James e eu não estava muito confortável com aquele assunto ultimamente e as coisas começaram a descer ladeira a baixo.

Droga.

"Deixe-a em paz, Sirius", Remus murmurou, olhando para nós dois de forma muito esquisita. Eu não posso ter certeza, mas _ele_parecia estar com um pouquinho de raiva também. Eu só não sei de quem, na verdade. "Deixa pra lá".

"Vá se foder", Sirius disse de forma grosseira, mas eu não sabia para quem, se para mim ou Remus, e enquanto ele voltava a se concentrar em sua revista, não parecia que Sirius ia nos dizer nada.

Então, eu fui embora, tentando descobrir o que diabos havia acontecido.

* * *

**Extremamente tarde, Dormitório Feminino do Sétimo ano **

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia **

**Observações Totais: 181**

A caminhada até o Corujal não foi nada divertida. Além do fato terrível de estar indo me encontrar com Carrie Lloyd, a Voyeur do Banheiro Feminino, eu não conseguia tirar aquele final horrível da conversa com Sirius da minha cabeça, apesar de saber que eu nem deveria me importar com aquilo — ele não é meu amigo, pelo amor de Merlin. Além disso, todo mundo sabe que ele é completamente maluco e problemático. O que diabos ele sabe, afinal? — Mas eu me importava.

Às vezes eu realmente me odeio.

Mas, sinceramente, o que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo? Não é papel dele jugar a mim e o que eu faço. Ele não tem nenhum direito. Se eu quero ir falar com Carrie Lloyd sobre algo que aconteceu ontem, eu tenho todo o direito de fazer isso, sem mais perguntas. James não tem nada a ver com isso — bem, quero dizer, ele tem sim, mas ele não precisa ser incluído na conversa. E, certamente, Sirius Black também não precisa ser incluído. E ele não precisava ser tão preconceituoso daquele jeito. NÃO É ERRADO eu querer falar com Carrie, para ter certeza de que ela não espalhe nada a ninguém. Não é ERRADO eu não querer que Amos fique sabendo sobre James e minhas escapadas, apesar de serem inocentes.

NÃO É ERRADO.

E Sirius não tem NENHUM direito de me fazer sentir que é errado.

E eu sei que James é o melhor amigo dele e que eu sou idiota e nem sempre fui legal com ele, mas só porque agora eu sei que James está afim de mim e só porque eu talvez esteja um pouquinho, só um pouquinho afim dele também, NÃO SIGNIFICA que eu deva esquecer o meu amor por Amos e deixar que esses boatos corram por aí e que todo mundo pense que eu estou agarrando James. Não significa também que eu simplesmente devo ir lá e REALMENTE agarrar James ou algo assim e...e...

...eu não sei.

Eu simplesmente não faço a mínima idéia.

Mas Sirius também não.

E é aí que vem meu argumento.

Sirius não deveria falar nada sobre o assunto.

Nada mesmo.

E apesar de eu odiar o fato dele estar sendo todo presunçoso e cruel e grosso, tudo porque eu me recuso a gostar de seu melhor amigo mais do que eu gosto de outro homem, eu acho que devo agradecer Sirius. Não por algo que ele tenha insinuado (ou melhor...ele não _insinuou_, na verdade...mas meio que deixou claro...se é isso mesmo que ele quis dizer...mas ele _queria _dizer aquilo...certo?), mas porque eu estava tão brava com ele que eu me esqueci completamente onde eu estava indo e o que eu estava fazendo e, portanto, não tive nem tempo de me estressar por causa da conversa iminente com a Voyeur do Banheiro Feminino. O que é muita coisa, visto que eu teria me estressado tanto que eu provalvelmente teria tido um ataque cardíaco e caído morta, bem ali na torre oeste, sem nunca nem falar com Carrie. Mas eu não morri. Porque eu não estava pensando naquilo. Eu estava pensando no Sirius.

Eu ainda estava bufando de raiva quando cheguei às escadas que davam ao Corujal. E, eu não sei, talvez isso tenha sido até bom, porque quando eu finalmente cheguei na porta, a abri e vi Carrie Lloyd logo ali à minha direita, amarrando um bilhete em uma das corujas da escola, eu não estava nervosa nem afobada. Porque, ao que parece, pessoas raivosas têm um tipo de hostilidade que não as permite ficar nervosas e afobadas, mesmo quando confrontam Voyeurs do Banheiro Feminino.

O que, considerando tudo, era excelente.

Então, muito obrigada, Sirius Black.

Apesar de você ser um idiota.

"Carrie Lloyd, preciso falar com você".

Minha voz ecoou na torre fria, reverberando e assustando Carrie tanto que ela pulou e deixou a carta cair. Ela se virou; quando seus olhos grandes encontraram os meus, eles se arregalaram ainda mais. Ela parecia supresa em me ver.

Por mim, tudo bem. Eu a queria na palma da minha mão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Evans?". Carrie perguntou, abandonando seu choque inicial, enquanto rapidamente se inclinava para pegar a carta que havia caído. Ela me encarou. "O que você quer?".

"Falar com você", eu respondi, andando em sua direção propositalmente. Não tinha nenhuma chance dela escapar e acredito que ela sabia disso. Ela poderia ter se recusado a falar comigo, eu acho, mas essa idéia não pareceu lhe ocorrer naquele momento. Ela simplesmente me encarou curiosamente.

"Sobre o quê?", ela perguntou, cética.

"Ontem", respondi.

As sobrancelhas de Carrie se ergueram. "Ontem?", ela perguntou. "Que que tem ontem?".

Não consegui me decidir se ela estava brincando comigo...ou se ela realmente não se lembrava.

Era uma possibilidade.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando", eu a acusei ambiguamente, sem querer relembrá-la do que havia acontecido, caso ela _realmente_tivesse se esquecido. Os olhos de Carrie se estreitaram e depois repentinamente se arregalaram com a lembrança.

"Ah", ela disse. "Aquilo. Você e James".

Bingo, piranha.

"É", eu disse. "_Aquilo"._

Carrie continuou a me encarar, cética. "Então...que que tem?", ela perguntou, finalmente se virando para amarrar a carta que havia caído anteriormente da coruja da escola. Seus dedos se moviam rapidamente. Agora era minha vez de estreitar os olhos.

O que é que tem?

_O que é que tem?_

O que é que _não_tem?

Se eu estivesse no meu normal e não com o meu eu-induzido-a-raiva-e-portanto-hostil-e-corajoso, provavelmente teria soltado essa estranha pergunta. Eu teria gaguejado e murmurado e me atrapalhado com as palavras como uma idiota desastrada, sem saber o que falar e como Carrie reagiria e como extrair as respostas corretas dela. Mas como eu _não_estava no meu normal, mas sim com essa mistura de raiva e coragem que, de alguma forma, era bem conveniente naquele momento, eu olhei furiosamente para a Voyeur que estava ameaçando a minha existência e desabafei.

Às vezes ficar com raiva é ótimo.

"Por que você não contou pra ninguém ainda?", eu exigi, indo diretamente até Carrie e parando bem na sua frente. "Por que você não disse nada? Você já teve oportunidade para – _dois dias_ de oportunidades – mas você não disse nada. Ou se você disse, você e seja lá para quem você tenha contado decidiram não dizer nada. E eu quero saber _por que,_ Carrie. _Eu quero saber por que!"._

"Lily-".

"Você contou pra Saunders?", eu continuei, ignorando completamente a tentative de Carrie de me dar alguma resposta. "Você contou pra ela? Ela ate disse para não contar a ninguém porque ela quer James só pra ela? Você contou pra mais alguém? O que eles vão fazer com tal informação? Você não tem idéia do estrago que isso pode causar, Carrie. Você não tem idéia. E eu vou te dizer que bem agora que eu _juro"._

"Evans! _Pare!_", Carrie ergueu suas mãos, gritando mais alto que eu – um feito incrível, devo dizer - para chamar minha atenção. Finalmente me calei, mas estava respirando pesadamente com toda aquela frustração reprimida, não só por causa de Carrie, mas por causa de toda aquela situação. Carrie pareceu mais do que aliviada ao ver que minha boca se mantivera calada. "Ótimo", ela disse, deixando escapar um suspiro. Então, ela olhou para mim seriamente. "Eu não contei a ninguém", ela disse.

Não contou a ninguém?

Não contou...

O quê?

"O quê?", murmurei inexpressivamente, estreitando meus olhos com suspeita. Carrie deixou escapar um suspiro, exasperada.

"Eu não contei a ninguém!", ela disse novamente, revirando os olhos. "Sobre você e James e o banheiro. E não vou contar a ninguém".

Não vai contar...

Não vai contar?

Ela tinha essa munição perfeita, uma _verdadeira_fofoca destruidora de vidas...e ela não iria contar a ninguém?

_O quê?_

"Por que não?", eu perguntei, agora completamente desconfiada. O que essa garota estava aprontando? "Por que você não diria nada a ninguém? Por quê? Quero dizer, Saunders – ".

"- ficaria _louca_", Carrie terminou, me olhando como seu eu fosse a garota mais idiota da história do planeta e como se seu raciocínio fosse completamente óbvio. "Você tem idéia de como ela reagiria se ouvisse sobre isso? Você acha que ela reagiu mal depois daquela cena no dormitório, mas...", ela hesitou, sacudindo sua cabeça e revirando os olhos novamente. "Eu não vou contar nada a ela", ela me disse de novo. "Ou para mais ninguém".

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu.

O que ela queria dizer quando falou que não iria contar nada a Saunders ou a mais ninguém? Por quê? _Por quê?_ Ela não percebia o que isso faria com a minha vida? Ela não percebeu que ela poderia _destruir _minha vida com aquela fofoca? Porque ela poderia. As implicações envolvidas na situação seriam suficientes para Amos me largar completamente e isso _seria _o fim da minha vida. Então, por que ela não iria contar? Eu não entendia. Não fazia sentido. Quero dizer...

Será que Carrie Lloyd...tinha um coração?

"Por que você está fazendo isso?", eu perguntei, começando a acreditar, mas ainda chocada. Eu cruzei os meus braços, repelindo o vento frio que corria pela torre. "Por que você não vai contar?".

"Porque eu não sou uma pessoa assim tão horrível, Evans", Carrie disse, me olhando feio. Ela também cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede suja da torre. "Eu sei que Diggory enlouqueceria se ouvisse sobre isso, não é mesmo? E você não quer isso, quer?".

"Bem, não, mas – ".

"Não posso dizer que eu realmente entendo o que você está fazendo com os dois", ela continuou, arrancando a cutícula de seus dedos. "Com James e Diggory, quero dizer. Seja lá o que for, é uma baita de uma confusão". Ela parou de olhar suas unhas e me encarou. E então – foi uma das coisas mais malucas que já vi, mas aconteceu - Carrie Lloyd, a Voyeur do Banheiro Feminino, sorriu para mim. "Mas eu _sei_ que, apesar de você ainda ter planos de ir a Hogsmeade com Diggory, você certamente não está se esgueirando por aí em banheiros com _ele._E não se atreva a contar a Liz que eu te disse isso, mas...", seu sorriso se alargou. "Eu acho que você e James são muito fofinhos juntos".

_Eu acho que você e James são muito fofinhos juntos._

Ai, Merlin.

AiMerlinAiMerlinAiMerlin.

"Ãh, Carrie...".

"Vocês são", ela continuou, se desenconstando da parede e começando a caminhar em direção da porta. Não consegui lhe seguir. Parecia que eu estava colada no chão. "Eu sempre achei isso. Eu sempre achava a coisa mais triste quando você era tão má com ele, mas...", ela se virou em minha direção novamente e deu de ombros. "Acho que acabou dando certo no fim das contas".

Hum, não.

Não mesmo.

Não _mesmo_, Carrie Lloyd.

Eu tentei dizer a ela, tentei lhe explicar. "Carrie, olha. James e eu – ".

"Estão guardando em segredo por enquanto, não é mesmo?", ela terminou, sem precisar de meu consentimento (ou minha _correção_, como teria sido, se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade), enquanto continuava a atravessar a torre. Ela chegou até a porta que levava ao castelo, parou e olhou para mim mais uma vez. "Sei lá. Eu só acho que você deveria largar Diggory, apesar dele ser atraente também. Mas James é muito melhor. Ah, e lembre-se, não conte a Liz nada do que te disse". Ela parou e depois bufou. "Deixa pra lá", ela disse com um pequeno sorisso para si mesma. "Ela nunca acreditaria em você mesmo".

Então, ela se virou e desapareceu da minha vista.

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, dormitório feminine do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 182 **

Carrie Lloyd é louca.

A mais louca e burra aberração em toda a Hogwarts.

Mas, de certa forma, sou grata a ela, a minha própria maneira.

Apesar dela ter entendido tudo _errado._

Eu e James..._fofinhos._

Dá onde ela tira essas coisas?

Hunf!

* * *

**Realmente muito tarde, dormitório feminine do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Vigésimo nono dia**

**Observações Totais: 182**

Bem...eu acho que _talvez _pudéssemos ser, de um jeito meio esquisito.

Se Amos tivesse morrido ou algo assim e eu não pudesse namorar com ele/amá-lo/casar com ele, quero dizer. Aí sim James e eu _talvez_ pudéssemos ser fofinhos juntos. Na verdade, um casal bem fofo, eu acho, se alguém for parar para pensar; mas, naturalmente, ninguém _pára_ para pensar nessas coisas, por que alguém _pararia?_ Mas talvez _pudéssemos _ser, acho.

Quero dizer, já que nós dois somos tão fantásticos e maravilhosos e tudo mais.

E já que ele é tão bonito e às vezes eu também tenho meus dias de princesa.

E já que nós dois somos brilhantemente inteligentes.

E somos os monitores-chefe.

E já que nós nos fazemos rir por causa de nossa loucura e tudo mais.

E...

Er.

Outras coisas.

Mas só se Amos estivesse morto, claro.

_Realmente morto._ Sabe, só se ele já tivesse morrido há muitos anos e estivesse enterrado e não fosse um fantasma ou algo assim. Porque, claro, só desse jeito para eu ter a oportunidade de _ponderar_ sobre tal relacionamente entre James e eu, já que eu gosto de Amos muito mais. E eu só gosto de James só um pouquinho. Apesar da opinião de Carrie Lloyd. E da opinião de Grace. Mas Gracie não pode ser imparcial porque, se eles não fossem tão bons amigos, ela provavelmente namoraria com James. Não que ela fosse fazer isso _agora_, claro. Quero dizer, sabendo que _eu_ estou afim dele e tudo mais. Mesmo que só um pouquinho. Amigas não namoram garotos dos quais suas outras amigas gostam, não importa quão grande ou pequena tal afeição seja. Mesmo se tal amiga meio que estiver saindo com outro garoto. Simplesmente é a _regra._

Isso.

A _regra._

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 15 de outubro, dormitório feminine do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Trigésimo dia**

**Observações totais: 182 **

Não estou com fome esta manhã.

Eu realmente não estou com fome e é por isso que não vou tomar café essa manhã.

Não tem nada a ver com o fato de que ontem à noite eu passei a maior parte do meu processo de cair no sono em minha cama pensando se James e eu, de alguma forma, poderíamos ser considerados um casal-um-pouquinho-mais-do-que-só-interessante – não que isso vá _acontecer_, claro, já que Amos é jovem e saudável e isso faz com que ele seja a minha possível cara-metade, não James. Mas a culpa é toda de Carrie Lloyd. É totalmente culpa dela. Eu não fiquei pensamendo _seriamente_, claro. Foi só _curiosidade_, já que ela trouxe à tona o assunto e tudo mais e eu achei que aquilo tudo era tão absurdo que eu não consegui _não_pensar sobre esse absurdo. Então, eu pensei no assunto. Por um tempinho. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que eu não estou lá embaixo tomando café da manhã. Eu não acho que seria estranho ou algo assim. Claro que não.

Eu simplesmente não estou com fome.

Absolutamente sem fome.

* * *

**Mais tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano**

**Lily Observadora: Trigésimo dia**

**Observações totais: 182**

Merlin, estou _morrendo_de fome.

Eu vou comer meu sapato.

EU ESTOU COM TANTA FOME QUE VOU COMER MEU SAPATO.

Mas eu _não_ posso descer porque _James_ está lá embaixo e isso quer dizer que eu _não_ posso ir lá. Porque, mentindo ou não sobre isso, você não passa a noite inteira pensando em um relacionamento com um garoto e simplesmente VAI LÁ E O VÊ NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE E AGE NORMALMENTE. Mesmo que onde ele esteja tenha muita comida. Você simplesmente _não_faz isso.

Vou dar uma vasculhada no malão de Grace. Eu acho que ela tem alguns bolos do Caldeirão Furado lá ou algo assim.

_Ughhhh_.

* * *

**Mais tarde, Poções**

**Lily Observadora: Trigésimo dia**

**Observações totais: 182**

_Querida Professora Abbot,_

_Normalmente, ficaria completamente _feliz _em fazer uma Poção Bryptin para a senhora (e eu faria de maneira _correta_, também, porque eu _sei_ como fazer uma Poção Bryptin de maneira esplêndida), mas hoje, sinto dizer que não conseguirei.__Na verdade, acho que a senhora já deve ter percebido que não estou disposta a fazer absolutamente nada esta manhã.__Isso é por causa de é uma série de motivos que vou citar agora para a senhora:_

_a) Eu estou com tanta fome que chego a acreditar que meu estômago está começando a se comer em protesto a falta de comida._  
_b) Eu estou muito cansada, visto que fui perseguida por pensamentos inapropriados na noite passada._  
_c) O culpado dos meus pensamentos inapropriados está sentado bem atrás de mim, jogando coisas em Severus Snape e se comportando como um garoto de quatro anos de idade juntamente com seus amigos. _  
_d) Apesar dele estar agindo como um garoto de quatro anos de idade, ainda me sinto atraída por ele._  
_e) Meu amor verdadeiro – que _não_ é o garotinho atraente de quatro anos de idade mencionado acima - não está nesta turma e, portanto,não está em meus pensamentos e, portanto, está lentamente saindo de minha mente e eu não sei por que ou como isso está acontecendo, principalmente se considerarmos que eu o amei por anos e anos e meses e anos e, inclusive, tenho um encontro com ele neste Sábado. _  
_f) Apesar delas não serem amigas o suficiente para me trazerem comida, eu tenho sim duas melhores amigas excepcionais, dispostas a fazerem a Poção Bryptin depois que lhes disse que estou tendo um ataque nervoso e, portanto, incapaz de fazer tal poção._  
_e) No momento, você está obserbando Christa Forester e sua triste tentativa de cortar as pernas das aranhas e, portanto, __você __está praticamente me dando _permissão_ para não fazer nada._

_Então, concluindo, Professora, querida, eu não participarei da aula hoje.__Por favor ignore a mim e a minha tristeza._

_Atenciosamente,_  
_Lily Evans._

_P.S. – Hum, eu não acabei de lhe pedir para me ignorar?__O que foi aquilo de "Eu não sabia que essa tarefa exigia que você escrevesse, Miss Evans?"__Tão rude, Professora._Tão rude.  
_P.S.2 – E não importa que você nunca irá realmente ler esta carta, porque eu nunca lhe entregarei.__Você deveria entender.__Telepaticamente.__Estou lhe enviando minha mensagem por meio de ondas cerebrais universais.__É óbvio._  
_P.S. 3 – MEU MERLIN, TUDO BEM, EU VOU PARAR!__Pare de gritar!__Meu Merlin!_

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Feitiços**

**Lily Observadora: Trigésimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 182 **

_Querido Filius,_

_Estou tão deprimida, Fil._

_Sei que posso lhe dizer isso e que você guardará segredo, visto que nosso laço de amor por Feitiços nos permite ter um relacionamente especial e privado, eu acho.__Além disso, Grace e Emma já me disseram que estão cansadas das minhas lamentações.__Então, agora estou deprimida e sozinha.__Logo na aula de _Feitiços!_Eu sei!__Parece loucura, não é mesmo?__E você está explicando sobre feitiços defensivos avançados e tudo mais.__Feitiços defensivos avançados são os meus _favoritos._Como posso não estar empolgada?_

_A verdade é que minha vida está uma merda agora, Fil.__Realmente está.__Todo mundo está agindo de maneira anormal e dizendo coisas anormais e me fazendo duvidar das minhas antigas convicções sobre a vida.__Eu queria que a vida fosse como Feitiços.__Quero dizer, os Feitiços não mudam.__Só existe uma maneira correta de executá-los, uma maneira correta de dizer o encantamento, de mover a varinha e só.__Feitiços não começam a te beijar repentinamente e não te fazem perceber que eles gostam de você e que você gosta deles também. __Feitiços não te convidam para sair em um encontro neste Sábado, o qual você, curiosamente, não está nenhum um pouquinho animada para ir. __Feitiços não ficam sabendo de uma fofoca empolgante sobre você e depois, repentinamente, decidem, de maneira completamente não-característica, não contar a ninguém sobre isso, porque sua melhor amiga ficaria insuportável e porque eles pensam que nós formamos um casal fofinho. __Feitiços...são simplesmente Feitiços.__Talvez seja por isso que goste tanto deles.__Eles são _confiáveis, _sabe?__Muito confiáveis._

_Então, é por isso que não estou respondendo às perguntas, Fil.__Apesar de saber todas as respostas e de todos estarem agindo como idiotas e ficando calados e, apesar de você estar me olhando de maneira bastante ansiosa, não consigo. __Porque minha vida está uma merda.__E eu estou com fome.__E James Potter é um idiota.__Um idiota completo.__De quem eu gosto só um pouquinho._

_Eu realmente estou precisando de um Feitiço Animador agora, Fil. __Realmente preciso._

_Com muito amor, direto da Terra dos Morbidamente Deprimidos,_  
_Lily._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Adivinhação**

**Lily Observadora: Trigésimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 182**

_Professor Freedman - _

_Me desculpe por ter tentado beber o chá que a senhora estava usando para as borras de chá.__Francamente, pensei que não seria nada de mais.__Eu não sabia que iria destruir o universo ou causar uma abertura no contínuo espaço-tempo ou algo assim que você estava tagarelando agora há pouco.__É só porque meu estômago estava roncando bem alto e eu pensei que pararia se eu simplesmente tomasse um pouquinho de chá.__Agora eu sei que não foi uma boa idéia._

_Sinto muito._

_Com minhas imensas desculpas,_  
_Lily Evans._

* * *

**Ainda mais tarde, Corredor**

**Lily Observadora: Trigésimo dia**

**Observações Totais: 183**

É HORA DO ALMOÇO, É A HORA DO ALMOÇO, É A HORA DO ALOMOÇO!

FINALMENTE!

EBA!


End file.
